Three Immortals in RWBY
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: What happens when you put two skeleton immortals who turn human, along with a lone Draconian God turned Faunas in RWBY, you get a little adventure. (Not sure what to say, I'm new. Leave a review or comment on what you think, tell me your honest opinion. I would like some feedback on how me and the Co-Author are doing.) [Changed to Rated M for language and bloody gore]
1. Prologue

**[Death Zone, public bar 4:45 p.m.]**

The death zone, a place not many would travel to. Only those of undead or damned have been rumored to live here. Those were somewhat accurate. Undead did live here, but not necessarily evil or damned. A small, but very well known bar that looked cleaned, but had some mud and dirt in some area, is where our story begins. Inside, it mostly consisted of demonic creatures such as skeletons, vampires and zombies, who were either getting drunk or having a game of cards. What is seen now are two skeletons chit chatting with each other as a zombie waitress came over.

"Can I have your order please?" The zombie waitress asked as her left eye fell out. One skeleton was wearing a red vest as his long brown trench coat was hanging on the chair neatly, while his brown stetson covered his eyes. He took out a smoke from his blue jeans and adjusted his boots. He flicked the stetson up from his eyes when his yellow eyes looking at her.

"The usual bone meal." he said with a raspy western accent. The waitress was startled a bit, due to him being a well known skeleton. She quickly wrote it down as she picked her eye back up before turning to the other skeleton.

"And you, sir?" She asked as she caught her eye before it fell out again. This skeleton was also well known, he was wearing his black mariachi outfit that is more for combat than instrument playing. He had slick black dress pants and shoes on, while his hat hanged on the neck behind his head.

"The bone Chipotle, senorita." he said in a low but high pitched Mexican accent. The waitress quickly scribbled down their order as she walked away, nearly knocking over a vampire waitress as she was walking by.

"Amigo, it's good of you to take me along." Mexican skeleton said in a appreciative tone.

"sure thing partner, a brother can tag along whenever he wants." the western skeleton replied back with a kind yet stern voice. Just then, they heard the sound of quick paced running as a goblin the size of a ten year old bursted in with a scared look on his face as he held a poster in his gloved hand.

"He's here...he's here…" The goblin said in a scared tone as he was sweating nervously when everyone in the room stared at him, the band of werewolves stopped playing their instruments when he busted in. The skeletons looked with both confusion and curiosity.

"Who the hell is here, punk?" A ghoul like creature said as he was smoking a cigar. The goblin just kept hyperventilating as he kept trying to talk and failed miserably. A slam was heard as a Frankenstein creature slammed a glass of water on the counter.

"Here, drink up." He said slowly and deep as the goblin sped over and took big chugs as he drank the water. As soon as he finished drinking he started to talk.

"He's here, the monster that makes us actually monsters looks like children. The being that even the Dark Lords fear." He said as he was hyperventilating.

"The hell are you talking about?" The same ghoul asked as he got up wielding a metal club with red spike jutting out of it. The goblin just kept hyperventilating as he continued.

"He had blue scales and Strange looking armor, ya know what I'm saying? With eyes that are almost blood red if you look really close. With a god like aura covering his entire body." He ranted as many occupations were looking at each other with either confusion or slight worry.

"what do you think he means, brother?" Mexican skeleton whispered to the western skeleton.

"not sure myself mate, but it don't sound pretty." western skeleton whispered back with no sense of emotions. The goblin then showed a Wanted Poster showing a blue dragon like creature, with a huge reward.

"Five thousand googolplex?!" A swamp creature said stunned at the reward. Stunning the number was, for all the 0's on the page couldn't fit the paper itself, so it was stuck with a bunch of smaller 0's to fit a rather small page, which rather look unprofessional, but most of the monsters were too stunned by the sheer number.

"Don't sound like a god for a small amount." a mafia zombie chuckled, some of his men laughing with him.

"This was posted by a person called the 'Alicorn God' who will triple the reward for bringing him back dead." The goblin said shaking abit. The whole bar was quiet as they thought the same thing.

"Who?" A Werewolf gangster said confused, speaking everyone's thoughts.

"The fuck is an Alicorn god?" The mafia zombie asked confused. They didn't hear the footsteps coming from the door as someone entered.

"Someone you don't ever want to meet." A voice that sounded strict, serious sounded out as everyone turned to look at the newcomer, the goblin was shaking violently as he saw him. The being was a blue like dragon humanoid with strange armor, wings and a tail sticking behind him as he walked toward the bar. His eyes were red with slits as a sword was strapped to his side. He stood over nine feet tall, taller than the Frankenstein bartender, who put his hands on the table and looked at the newcomer.

"...water, ice cold." The humanoid dragon dryly said as he kept his eyes forward, ignoring the look the goblin was giving him. Frankenstein looked at him like he was a puzzle, as he grabbed a big glass and got him water with 3 large ice cubes in it and placed it in front of this strange creature.

"This is what you're afraid of? He looks like an overgrown lizard!" The ghoul laughed out as he was laughing at him. The mafia laughed with him as they took a good look at the creature. It soon went quiet again as the humanoid Dragon slammed an empty cup on the table.

"Lizard, huh?" The humanoid dragon asked towards the ghoul, who puffed out a ring of smoke from his cigar. The ghoul just stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he slung his spiked club over his shoulder. The creature looked at him like he was a lamb who walked obliviously into a wolve's den.

"You aren't much of a looker yourself." The humanoid dragon said looking him over, "the hospital called, they said we can keep you ugly, fetus." the ghoul got up and slammed his spiked club on the table.

"Better watch what you say in here, buddy." The ghoul barked in annoyance and offended. "Or else things will get ugly." The skeletons just watch with blank stares, they obvious don't want to fight this newcomer.

"Or in your case, more ugly than your undead whore mother." The humanoid dragon said dryly. With pent up anger, the ghoul walked towards him and swung his club at him with full force. It was stopped by a blue pinkie as he just gave the ghoul an unamused look. He gritted his teeth at the newcomer as he tried to swing at him again, getting stopped by the same pinkie, then was soon flicked across the forehead, sending him flying towards a wall and slamming against it harshly.

"You ghouls are still the same." The newcomer said boredly as he turned back to the counter, asking for another glass. The zombie waitress slowly walked passed him as she came with the meals of the skeletons, and placing them on the table, the dragon like creature gave a look in their direction as the western attire one had his eyes covered, not being fazed by him, and the hispanic one who just had his hands in a mannered position on the table. He then noticed the same ghoul getting up as his head was bleeding profusely as he stumbled.

"Oops, I think I made him even uglier, my bad." The humanoid dragon said sarcastically as he saw a group of mafia zombies standing up now.

"Now ain't this the damndest, thing, it seems the poster matches boys." the godfather zombie said as he smirked with yellow teeth as his men were behind him.

"Poster?" The humanoid dragon asked curiously. One of the mafia members pointed his finger at the poster the goblin was carrying. He snatched it away from him and took a look of his picture on the wanted poster.

"...huh, I'm surprised they still want me dead." He said casually as he crumpled it into a ball and threw it into one of the mafia zombies mouth. Said zombie sputtered until he spat the paper out and glared at him.

"Y'see, with that much dough presented...I believe we have some...business to attend to." the overboss zombie stated in a professional evil way.

"Is it trying to get a better accent?" The humanoid dragon asked sarcastically again.

"Clever." the moboss said as him and his men got closer, pretty much surrounding him. They notice the western skeleton chuckle to himself as he shook his head and ate his bone meal.

"What's so funny?" A tall, brute zombie demanded.

"Me? Oh nothing, the fact that you mafia zombies try to act tough and yet keep their tails between your legs when things don't go your way. Much like the ghoul of there." The western skeleton stated in a casual tone, obviously angering some of the mafia members. The humanoid dragon just took out a small vial filled with white sand as he checked for something.

"Oh yea tough guy? Why don'tcha come over here and say it to my face." a mafia member said walking closer to the two skeletons. They just stayed in place as they both looked at the lone mafia member. He was then hit by the glass vial filled with sand, as he slowly, and painfully dissolved into black dust, leaving nothing but a rotten black skeleton corpse. The skeletons were still unfazed as they looked at the dragon-like creature, who returned a blank stare as well.

"Nano dust, a special kind of dust that kills necromantic skin." The humanoid dragon said as he stood up to his full height and drew out his sword.

"Get him boys!" the mafia boss yelled as his men charged him with a variety of weapons. No sooner as he said that, it was a massacre as one by one, his entire crew was cut down, after the final one fell, the humanoid dragon sheathed his sword as he impaled the mafia boss with his tail, lifting him up. The mafia boss tried to surprise attack him with a shotgun, only for a gun to be heard, and a bullet flying by as it hits the moboss hand, causing him to drop the weapon. The humanoid looked to see the western skeleton pointing his gun at the two as his hat covered his eyes.

"If you only came here to insult and murder in cold blood. Leave... **now**." the western skeleton demanded, his eyes glowing a slight green color. The humanoid dragon simply stared at the skeleton with a bored look before he grasped the undead mob bosses head and crushed it. The body collapsed onto the ground as the humanoid dragon just dusted his hands in a non-caring fashion.

"Well, that was pathetic." He said before he left a few gold coins on the counter and left the bar with a cold glare.

The bar was extremely quiet, only the sound of munching from the two skeletons table as they ate their food, then left after leaving the gold coins on the table.

 **[Outside the bar, four miles away]**

"Lizard...that's the nine hundredth time I've been called that." The humanoid dragon said as he continued to walk down the dark street, occasionally hearing the sound of bones walking behind him. The streets were a complete mess, always rigged buildings, crappy apartment buildings, and very dirty roads. One smell from the air, and he already knew he was in the zombie district. He kept on walking until he stopped in an empty, abandoned graveyard outside of the town area. With quick reflexes, he caught a bullet with his clawed hand as he looked it over, before flicking it back in the same direction where it was fired from. He turns around to see who was his offender, or rather, two.

"You two again?" The humanoid dragon asked dryly as he crossed his arms. One of them was reloading as it revealed the same western skeleton, but this time with his long coat on. His mexican brother, wearing his battle gear from the beginning, staring him down.

"...What is your name, partner." he asked as he reloaded his bullet into his revolver, which glowed yellow at the time being.

"Drago...Drago Dragonheart." The now named Drago said as he uncrossed his arms. "Very foolish of you to attack me, skeleton."

"You come into a peaceful bar and kill a mafia in front of everyone in that bar. It may not look like it partner, but we have rules here...something you didn't follow." Anthony retorted.

"I was merely doing what I do with people who try and claim my bounty, kill." Drago replied with an uncaring shrug. "This isn't the first time I had to kill undead fools, he barely makes a dent in my kill count."

"Doesn't matter." Anthony pointed his gun at him. "You broke the law, and I won't let you leave until you answer for it." Drago returned to that statement with a glare as he unfolded his arms.

"Don't waste my time, skeleton...Killing you will be just as easy as that group of mafia." Drago retracted his claws. "I'll kill you here and now."

"Good luck with that mate." he said as he changed the color of his gun to a green color and quickly fired two shots, both hitting his knees. Drago tried to move, but couldn't for some reason.

"Huh?" He said confused, using all of his might to move them, but to no avail.

"Paralysis bullets amigo, even a god can be effected." the mexican one said as he took out a dagger that had glowing encryptions on it. Drago just gave them a blank look as he crossed his arms again.

"You got my name, so why not tell me yours?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Anthony Skullrox." the now named western gunslinger, Anthony said, saying his last name a bit hispanic.

"His brother, Rodriguez Skullrox." the mexican skeleton, now named Rodriguez said as he flipped his dagger. Drago has seen those names before, but he didn't care at the time he arrived here.

"Good, I like to know the names of those who are about to die." Drago said before he teleported out of sight. Rodriguez looked around quickly as Anthony stood there looking at the ground, then quickly looking to his side as he took a shot. What he thought was Drago, was actually a clone as the real one kicked Rodriguez into him. Both brothers stumbled on each other until they both skid across the ground next to each other.

"Teleportation….great." Anthony said annoyed, changing the color of his gun to a deep red. Drago just ran at them with great speeds before knocking both of their skulls together before he backhands Rodriguez and tail whips Anthony. He then walked over to Anthony who was getting up then sliced his head off then his body. He always thought killing a skeleton was easy to him and walked away, only to hear the sound of dust behind him. As he looked behind him to see nothing there, confused, he turned back around to see two revolvers in his face with a red color on them.

"Ello, mate." Anthony said as he blasted two bullets into Drago's face, making him stumble a bit. Drago just sighed annoyed as he grabbed both wrists and tore them off, using them as a club with his sword as he started to beat Anthony with them. Anthony just gave a blank stare and looked at him with confusion.

"You tryin' to hurt me or…?" Anthony asked blankly as the arms disappeared in Drago's claws and reappeared onto Anthony with the use of dust. Drago looked at his hands as he clenched them, blankly looking at them before returning his glare towards Anthony.

"Interesting, usually skeletons cannot regenerate like you two." Drago said as he sliced off one of Rodriguez's hands as he charged at him. One thing is for sure, Rodriguez is fast and as he regenerated his hands, he took out the encrypted knife and stabbed his neck about three times like a professional. Drago felt his neck, it didn't hurt him that much, but it sure as hell annoyed him. He then grabbed him and absorbed some dust he got from his skull as he fired a magic blast from his palms. Rodriguez hits a gravestone, breaking it, while Drago walked up to him as he drew out his sword, only for him to be stopped by Anthony, who is also quick, and knows what he is doing, shot him in the legs again with paralysis bullets. Then he turned his guns dark red and shot him six times in the back, they seemed more powerful now other than his other bullets. A growl was admist from Drago as he turned around with a look of annoyance as he lifted Anthony up in the air, before slamming him through multiple gravestones and trees before slamming him into Rodriguez. Both brothers got up as Drago was caught off guard by both of them running at him, delivering stinging punches and kicks to him, then got double drop kicked by both skeletons, sending him to a big gravestone, making a few cracks into it.

"Ok, thats new." He said as he sheathed his sword and charged at them, delivering powerful punches, kicks, and tail whips as he used his wings as shields to block their attacks. Both brothers slid back as they stood up straight and looked at the Dragon-like being named Drago, who crossed his arms again. They stared at each other for awhile before all three charged in at once. Just as they were about to clash, a strange bomb was thrown in between all three of them, making a clatter as it shook with purple energy. Just as soon as all three started to notice it, they were engulfed in a bright purple light as Drago roared in surprise and the skeleton brothers shouted as they winced from the light, looking away from it the best they could. The light ended as nothing but burnt scorch marks were left behind, as a shadow loomed over the spot, a familiar person picking up a shard of the bomb that was burnt.

"Mission accomplished." The goblin said as he pocketed the shard before walking away into the dark and empty streets of the Zombie District.

 **Authors Note: My co author suggested this, we will be "fixing" some minor changes in all our chapters, that is all.**


	2. Welcome to Remnant

**[Space/Time Tunnel, time: ?]**

Time tunnels, if you watched Doctor Who, you'll see how majestic it can be. If you were inside it, you would either stare at it with curios and awed expressions, unless you're three immortals who are locked in combat. After the bomb went off, Anthony, Rodriguez, and Drago were inside a time/space tunnel. Drago was currently blocking all the attacks from the two skeletons as he fought back. Rodriguez finally kneed him in the face as Anthony elbowed his stomach. Drago retaliated by whipping them with his tail followed by a flurry of punches as they still floated in the space tunnels. As he was about to charge at them, he was suddenly pulled back into a different tunnel as the skeleton brothers went down a different path. The brothers felt extreme pain as they glowed white before they saw darkness.

 **[Unknown location, time: 8:27 a.m.]**

Anthony groaned as he woke up, quickly squinting his eyes in pain as bright light flooded his vision. Soon he started to think to himself: how is he squinting in the first place? He soon touched his face only to notice his hand wasn't bony but pure flesh. He inspected this new discovery, he has no idea what is going on. He then heard someone else groaning next to him. He looks to see his brother rodriguez, in his usual outfit but had a light dark skin color as he had short black hair.

"Rodriguez?" Anthony asked worried as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rodriguez looked at Anthony and gave a look of shock and gasped at the appearance of the gunslinger, who had little to no hair, with a trimmed beard. Both having the same yellow colored eyes. Anthony got up, but felt major pain in his leg as he took a look at it, He noticed a shard of glass sticking out from below his knee. It wasn't life threatening, nor big, but it would sure not let him walk right. He slowly started taking it out, causing it to pull on his skin, creating major agony. It was bleeding as a cut that was at least four centimeters ran down his leg. He may be a skeleton, but he at least knows the human anatomy. Rodriguez crawled over as he covered the wound for him as Anthony grabbed a cloth out of his trenchcoat.

"Ok, what the hell happened amigo?" Rodriguez asked as he patched the wound.

"not sure myself mate, but it seems we are in another world, and we got affected by it. Agh! Bloody hell..." he replied as he stood up again, trying to stand but the pain is still noticeably there, but is quickly adjusting. He never even imagined looking so human in his life. He was so used to not breathing, having internal organs, and so on. He starts breathing in and out, seemingly like a chore to him. He also felt another pain in his stomach as it roared like a lion. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard something else growl around them, accompanied by red glowing eyes.

"Ah don't think that's friendly…" Anthony said as he got out a revolver, looking a bit different. The monster emerged, resembling that of a wolf with long arms, black fur, and having a white mask of sorts with red marking on it. It roared at them as ten more appeared, surrounding them.

"No, I don't think so either." rodriguez said in slight shock as he felt a metallic glove on his right hand noticing that it retracts three unique looking knives. Anthony quickly looked at his gun and noticed there is a switch under the trigger, causing it to switch from a revolver to to a glowing purple barrett. Then all ten of them charged at them, each brother getting five. Two of the ten strange wolves who were bigger stayed back as the smaller eight kept on charging. Rodriguez dodged a claw swipe as he jumped in the air and punched the beach square in the face with his new knife glove weapon, getting deep into its face. The second one tackled him as it tried to bite into his head. Only for him to be saved by a fast incoming bullet hitting the beast square in the side of the head. Anthony was currently dodging and shooting at the strange wolves as the two bigger ones stayed back. A slow motion moment was triggered when a wolf tried to tackle Anthony, causing him to roll over the beast, then shot it in the back in the head. The last of the smaller wolves tried a team attack on both of them but were shot or sliced as the last two strange wolves watched. Unlike the smaller wolves, they were two feet taller than Rodriguez, had more bone White armor around their torso, arms and legs. They even had bone white daggers sticking out of their paws like wolverine. They growled menacingly as they circled around the brothers. Anthony reloaded his revolver swiftly as Rodriguez swished his knife to the side in a fighting stance. The first one who had more scars charged at Rodriguez while the buffer one with little scars charged at Anthony. Both brothers dodged an attack at opposite directions, giving each one their own battle.

Anthony was dodging the beast's attacks, he barely dodges an unexpected back hand as the beast tried to bite him. Despite this being unexpecting for him, he switched his gun to the glowing blade and sliced the inside of his mouth before it could do anything. It howled in pain before smacking him away with his bone white blade. Soon both Anthony and the strange wolf where clashing blades instantly. As soon as he tried to sweep him with the blade, Anthony quickly ran along his back and slid his blade all across his back, while digging in deep. It howled in pain as it fell to its knees and dropped down as it turned to black smoke.

Rodriguez was also in a clash with the beast, only for him to get sliced across his chest, making him stumble back a bit. He did not give up however as adrenaline rushed through him, and started to pummel to beast with his bladed glove. The beast then blocked the last punch as it headbutted him three times before biting his shoulder. Rodriguez yelled in pain, but then quickly uses this as an advantage to stab the neck that is currently extended to him, and punched upwards in full force. The beast stood still, for a moment as it slowly released its jaw and fell on its back turning to smoke as well. Rodriguez held onto his shoulder from the bite he received.

"That was tougher than I expected." He said as Anthony came over to inspect the wound.

"It's only a bite mark, you should be fine." Anthony said as it wasn't much of a major thing to worry about, considering the bite mark only showed barely.

"Now the big question: where are we?" Rodriguez asked as he looked for any sign of civilization. The forest was a dark area to be around, especially if it's night time. Anthony tried looking around as well, only to see a bunch of trees. They heard what sounded like screaming and gunfire coming from the north as they looked. And by their circumstances, screaming in the middle of the woods is never a good sign. Anthony looked at Rodriguez and nodded as both ran towards the north.

"And also...what happened to the blue Dragon?" He asked as the screams were dying down, a faint roar echoing. Anthony didn't answer as he did not know as well. Soon both brothers fade into the forest.


	3. White Fang Massacre: Drago vs Faunas

**[Near White Fang Base, 8:27 A.M.]** _ **(warning: slight gore and bloodshed)**_

The first thing Drago felt, was tiring pain all over his body as he stood up. He noticed he was in a miniature crater, but no physical marks on his armor or body. This was somewhat new to him, he has landed on grounds so hard they made craters, but they never hurt him before. As he raised his hand to rub some dirt of his armor, he noticed, instead of his blue scaled clawed hands, it was a dark tan human hand, his claws weren't visible, but after flicking his wrist, he found out his claws were retractable.

'What?' He thought to himself as he saw a nearby puddle. As he walked over, he was in complete shock and confusion. Instead of a draconian staring back at him, he saw a slightly dark tanned human with scales on the side of his head, with dark black hair that was spikey. He was shorter now, instead of his usual height of 9"1, he was now around above a normal human's height of 7"2, he still had his wings folded on his back, with his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, to be honest, he thought that was ridiculous because his tail always ached after he uncoiled it. His eyes were amber, almost red, with slitted eyes like that of a dragon. This, was new, sure there was that one time he was turned back to a ten year old, but he was able to revert back, now he doesn't know if he can turn back to his draconian form. After getting over his slight shock, he did an inventory check. He still had his ancestors sword strapped to his back, with a few throwing paralyzing and poison daggers and axes, forty in total. His rations though, they weren't here, and for some strange reason, his hunger was getting vicious. This wasn't good, he was like a literal monster when his hunger took control of him. It only happened once, he was around two hundred and sixty-seven years old, it was not pretty. Over the years, he was able to forget the hunger, but it seems the transformation brought it back, he would need to eat, right now.

"You there!" a voice shouted behind, making him turn his head towards the incomer, or rather, twenty. They wore some kind of white uniform with masks covering their face except their mouth. The mask reminded him of a lion or some kind predatory animal. The thing that caught his attention though, were the animal features he saw on some of them, one with deer antlers, another goat horns and beard. He turned fully towards them, still grasping his situation as he looked at the individuals with a look of somewhat confusion. When he turned around, they had a look of slight surprise when they saw him, four of them were a bit intimidated by his appearance, especially his eyes, they showed lots of anger, bloodshed, and power.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't notice wings and tail, fellow brother." The leader of the group, a rhino/human person said in a slight apologetic tone. 'Fellow brother?' Drago thought confused, his hunger getting harder to control.

"You must be here to join The White Fang, am I right?" A fox/human asked, his hand on his gun strapped to his side. His hunger was unbearable to stand, like a daredevil was swirling rapidly in his stomach.

"The w-what?" Drago asked, his eyes flickering almost completely red for a second. The animal human hybrids just looked at him in confusion. Who hasn't heard of the White Fang? It's been around since the Faunas Wars.

"The White Fang, a group of Faunas who fight for equality." The rhino faunas said to Drago in a confused tone.

"Never heard of you." Drago said, growling a bit in a feral tone as his claws were slowly coming out. The deer faunas slowly backed away when she heard the feral tone, while the others looked at Drago with confusion and concern. The Rhino Faunus went in front of his comrades, and got into a defensive position; he was not liking the way he was looking at everyone, especially towards the deer one. Next thing he knew, the fox faunas next to him, fell to the ground clutching a bloody wound near his chest. They all looked at the fox, who was in complete agony and pain as he clutched his bleeding chest. The Rhino Faunus looked at the Reptilian giant as he was holding a still beating heart in his hands, before he proceeded to crush it above his gaping mouth, the blood spilling into his mouth, and dropping the whole thing in his mouth as he chewed vigorously. The faunas were left shocked by this, what is one of their own doing eating a fellow faunas like it was a midnight snack?! The Rhino Faunus snorted in anger as he quickly charged the giant with a broad sword drawn out, hoping to cleave the giant in half. As he was close, he felt pain in his stomach, as he gasped in pain as blood dripped out of his mouth. When he looked down painfully and slowly, he saw a clawed hand jabbed straight through him, the end of the clawed hand sticking out of his back, holding his stomach.

 **[Play Living Dead Girl]**

Drago then ripped has hand out with stomach in it and chomped into it after stabbing the rhino faunas with his tail. He turned his head quickly after eating the stomach, looking straight at the Deer Faunas as she backed away in complete fear. He then threw the rhino faunas corpse to the side while he ran towards her with his teeth and claws bared. She was frozen in fear as she waited for the worst to come, only to hear him grunt in pain. She opened her eyes and looked forward in confusion and terrified. A panther faunas kicked him into a bunch of crates as he drew out an axe with rotating saw blades.

"Get out of here! We don't need any more of us dying because of this! Tell the boss!" The panther faunas shouted to the rest of the group. Next thing he knew, he had a mouth biting into his arm as Drago tore it clean off, causing a loud growl and panther screech in pain. Some of the group left as ordered while the rest stayed to fight. The fleeing Faunas started to run away as the Panther faunas was starting to fight Drago, despite his pain coming from the torn arm. The panther faunas managed to get a hit as his rotating blades on his axe hit his armor, but didn't cut through. He was then met with a quick end as Drago bit into his throat and tore his head off. He then proceeded to quickly eat the body until it was nothing but scraps of flesh on a skeleton. The rest of the Faunas were about to open fire at him, but they were quickly cut down to zero as Drago slashed and bit at them like a ferocious monster. He then went to work with eating the dead rhino faunas until it to, was nothing but scraps of flesh on a skeleton. He then caught the scent of the other faunas who ran off, and flew in their direction, completely forgetting about the dead fox faunas and the remains of his other dead victims.

 **[With the remaining Faunas, nearing White Fang Base.]**

"We are almost there, keep running!" A rabbit Faunas said, losing some of his breath from the running. The rest were still wondering what in Monty Oum just happened! One of their own kind, ate one of their own! No Faunas in history has never done such a horrible act. Why did he do that?!

"Please tell me we're close!" The deer Faunas said, still a bit shaken from the previous events. She was a new recruit, just started yesterday, and right now, she was very terrified. They were near base, but heard a scream as one of them was got caught. They sped up their pace as they heard the sounds of bones breaking and flesh being ripped off. Drago was currently tearing apart the older goat Faunas as he proceeded to eat him. He was enjoying it, it's been so long since he last hunted down food like this. The rest of the Faunas managed to make it to the base, literally smashing through the door and slamming it behind them, all of them getting stares as they panted in exhaustion. Adam, a bull Faunas, and leader of the White Fang, was staring as well in confusion and irritation that they interrupted a meeting. He wore a black outfit with a red trim to it, a samurai style sword strapped to his side, and a mask that looked like a Grimm that covered only his eyes, he also had crimson red hair. Next to him were two people, humans. One was a male with a white suit, a bowler hat and a cane. He had orange hair and with dark green eyes. The other was a women with a red dress that had a fiery design to it. She had Amber colored eyes and black hair. These two were Roman Torchwick and an unknown woman who wanted to keep her name hidden for now, and they two, were somewhat irritated at having their meeting disrupted.

"You better have a good reason on why you barged in here." Adam said with crossed arms as the rest of the base was either getting back to work, or staying to see what happens.

"One ***huff*** of our own is * **huff*** oh god…" The deer Faunus said gasping for air.

"Spit it out!" Adam demanded, he already had a stressful day on his hands due to this meeting. Especially with his old partner, Blake Belladonna, leaving the White Fang four days ago.

"One of our own is eating us!" The rabbit Faunus said in slight fear and drenched in sweat from the running. Adam unfolded his arms slowly.

"...What? What nonsense is this-" He said before getting interrupted.

"It's true! He already ate four of us!" The deer faunas said in distress, Adam could tell she wasn't being false by the look in her eye. The whole room was quiet, no one said a word, until Roman broke the silence with a snicker.

"Are you kidding me? Why would a Faunas want to eat you?" He asked almost laughing, a lady in a red dress and glowing amber eyes just stared with a curious look at the young faunas.

"We wouldn't lie about this Roman!" the rabbit faunas said with an offended tone for him not believing. Roman just scoffed at this, as the shadowed heard what sounded like blades and gunfire hitting metal, armor perhaps?

"Heh, yeah, I'll believe it when I see-" Roman was cut off as a large reptilian Faunas crashed through the door, wrestling with a bear Faunas. It didn't last long as the large reptilian Faunas pinned him down, and _BIT_ into the bear faunas throat and started to tear it out, spraying blood everywhere. Roman was wide eyed as he looked at the four who just told him about it, the deer faunas falling onto her butt in fear and paralysis, the rabbit faunas backing away in fear, and the two mice faunas ran backwards. Adam was having a mixture of being pissed and shocked. When the reptilian Faunas looked up at them, it made even the unknown woman take a step back. Drago slowly stood up, still grasping the now dead Faunas, before he tore him in half and tossing the pieces to his side as he growled at them. Roman then leaned in to whisper to the woman.

"You know, there are times where people run….I think it's one of those times." he said rather nervously to her. She was about to reply when two White Fang members came running towards Drago with their swords drawn, only to be stabbed by his wings, which were unnoticeable until now.

 **[Play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off]**

"This is pathetic." He said growling as he tore the one on his left in half, while biting the one on his right, tearing out his throat. "At least give me a challenge!" He shouted, throwing the deceased bodies at Roman's, Cinder's, and Adam's feet. Roman's cigar fell out of his mouth from the sight, Cinder looked with a small glare, and Adam was shaking in anger at the sight as he pointed at Drago.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, you come to the White Fang and hurt your fellow brethren and sisters for your own enjoyment!?" He clutched his fist in anger. "You mock the life of our faunas kind!" his words were pure venom at this outcome. Surprisingly, Drago just laughed out, not even caring, causing most of the faunas to look in fear, Roman looking shocked, and the shadowed lady with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I couldn't care anymore less about you." He said as his dark laughter quieted down a bit. "You are not my brethren, you're just a bunch of fools and animals in my eyes." Adam growled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and quickly dashed at Drago, slashing at him as he drew his sword out, creating great speed, slashing across Drago, who roared in pain and surprise. Adam sheathed his sword as he kicked Drago in the back of the head, causing him to stumble back a few feet only to recover quickly. He growled loudly towards his attacker. He then ran at Adam and tackled him to the ground and started to punch him with left and right hooks to his cranium.

He quickly kicked off Drago as he got up. He tried to punch him again, but he unsheathed his sword, slashing across the extended arm and punched him right between Drago's face, blinding him for for a moment before Adam stabbed right into his stomach and kicked his chin, sending him to the ground. Drago growled as he unsheathed his own sword and clashed blades with Adam.

"You are starting to _fucking_ annoy me." He growled as he pushed back with his sword.

"And you are starting to become a nuisance!" Adam shot back as he sheathed his sword, in a fighting position. Drago roared as he flew up and dived at him with his sword poised back in a stabbing position. Adam jumped back and attempted to slash at him, but was parried by his blade, causing sparks to fly.

"I bet you kill humans for your enjoyment as well!" Adam declares.

"I swore to _protect_ them, not kill them you fucking animal fool!" Drago yelled.

"From a lunatic like you I disagree!" he then proceeds to knee Drago and slashing him across the chest and kicking him in the face, sending him to a wall with large cracks forming around him. He growled loudly as he stood up with a glare towards Adam.

"You know, I was gonna end you painlessly." Drago said as his sword lit up with blue flames. "But now, I'm going to kill you slowly and _**painfully**_!"

"You'll never get the _satisfaction_!" Adam sprinted towards Drago with his sheathed sword, ready to strike. He was caught off guard by a powerful punch that depleted the rest of his aura, and sent him back four feet as Drago held his sword back, the flames intensifying.

"NOW BURN IN HELL!" He shouted as he released torrent of flames at a weakened Adam from his sword. It almost hits him, only to notice his flames getting engulfed by orange flames which confuses him. He looks to his sides, but saw a feminine figure hiding herself in the shadows, the only things that were visible were her amber eyes that glowed.

 **(Change this up a bit to have Cinder hide herself so she won't reveal what she looks like, just like how she was first seen on the first RWBY episode)**

 **[End Song]**

"You are interrupting personal business, human." Drago growled.

"It's more of keeping my business partners alive." she said with a smirk. Drago notices Torchwick leaving with Adam leaning on him. He tried to follow, but was blocked off by the same orange flames.

"You dare to stop me?" Drago asked turning to look at the unknown woman with a glare.

"Believe me, I don't want to fight a big man such as yourself." She said in a seductive tone, which sort of made Drago uncomfortable. "But I need him alive."

"Why would you need an animal like him?" He asked with a furrowed eyebrow. Cinder only smirked with a half glazed look.

"That will have to be a small surprise, something you won't get to know yet." She answered as she walked towards the exit, before stopping for a quick moment to take a small glance at him. "If it's not too much to ask, may I have your name?"

"...Drago." He answered with slight hesitation as the woman smirked one last time before she left, leaving him alone in the abandoned Warehouse. He shook his head clear as he turned to the dead faunas bodies in the room, his stomach making a growl like sound.

'Well, can't let those go to waste.' He thought as he sheathed his sword and started to feast on the first corpse he grabbed. Outside, the unknown lady was overlooking the many dead and mutilated bodies of many White Fang members. Inside her, she felt slight fear, but was also Intrigued by this.

'Just what are you?'


	4. Day 2 in Remnant

**[Local Restaurant, 12:15 A.M, with the Skeleton Brothers]**

It's been over twenty-four since their little crash into the now named world Remnant. From what they learned from a local bookstore called Tukson's Book Trade, the world they're in is called Remnant, the creatures they fought are called The creatures of Grimm, or just Grimm. They managed to find some currency called Lien after a businessman dropped his suit case, a total of ninety-four thousand. Word also spread about the White Fang Massacre that happened the day before. One thing is for sure, they were the luckiest sons of bitches in the world with all this money.

"Hey compadre...I feel a slight pain in my stomach area…" Rodriguez said as he felt his stomach a bit.

"Yea me too, if I am correct, that means we are hungry…" Anthony said, remembering facts about the human body. They walked for about half an hour before they sat down in a restaurant in a local mall. It seems to be an all American theme as most of the menu was hamburgers, ribs, french fries and other kinds of food. The former skeletons seen and heard of these, but they do not know what either taste like due to lack of taste buds. But since they got the chance to taste human food, this will be a rather exciting experience for them.

They took a look at the menu as a waitress came over to ask their order.

"What will it be today?" The waitress asked, taking out a notepad. Anthony rubbed his chin as he finally found one.

"well love, I would like to try the western BBQ cheeseburger with an orange soda." Anthony said with slight hesitancy due to not ordering human food. The waitress gave a small giggle as she wrote down his order, before turning to Rodriguez.

"And you, sir?" she asked politely.

"oh boy erm….any specials I don't know about?" he asked, the waitress thought for a moment.

"Well, there's the goliath burger." She said shrugging.

"Si, I'll go with that then also with an orange soda." Rodriguez said with a meekish smile. The waitress gave him a wide eyed look before writing it down.

"You must have a huge appetite then." She said with a relaxed grin.

"senorita, you have no idea." Rodriguez laughed a little. As she walked away with their orders written down, they heard small talk at the table next to them.

"Did you guys hear about what happened to the White Fang base yesterday?" A blond goat faunas asked. At his table were two other faunas, one rabbit, an old geezer, and a moose, who had a sniper rifle strapped to his back that can change to a electric spear.

"You mean how an unknown faunas was literally EATING the other faunas?" The moose faunas said shivering abit.

"That is one messed up individual, I have heard he did not care for what he was doing." the older rabbit faunas said shaking his head.

"I am still having trouble believing that one our own would do such an atrocity." the goat faunas said as he was still wrapping his head around it. Anthony took off his hat and rubbed his almost bald head as he started thinking about that night.

"Any ideas on why one of our own would do that?" The moose faunas asked as he took a drink of his water.

"Maybe he was a carnivore faunas?" the goat faunas suggested, not so sure himself.

"They're other carnivore faunas as well, and you don't see them eating other faunas." the old rabbit faunas said in disagreement. "No matter if you're a carnivore faunas, they would never eat their own faunas kind."

'blegh...cannibalism sounds like the worse thing if it's this bitter.' Rodriguez thought as he also took off hat and hanged it behind him around his neck.

"Did they get a description of the faunas that did this?" the goat faunas asked with slight hope.

"Aye, they said he was a reptile faunas, blue scales, red eyes, and carries a sword wearing strange armor." the old rabbit faunas said taking out a drawn picture of the individual, almost a perfect match.

'Yea that sounds like "Drago" alright…' Anthony thought as the goat faunas suddenly got a look of frozen fear as he stared past the picture. He shakily lifted a finger towards the entrance as the other two gained a look of confusion. As they turned around to see what he was pointing at, the moose faunas had his hand on his rifle as the older faunas had his hand on a small pistol. The brothers looked at the entrance as well. Drago walked in casually as he didn't notice the stares he got from the tables. The restaurant was slightly quiet as Drago walked to a table and sat down patiently and read over the menu. The waitress from earlier delivered the brothers food and stopped when seeing the reptilian faunas, nearly tripping over herself.

"Its him, the faunas that killed four members of the White Fang." one of the customers whispered as the old faunas stood up and walked towards Drago with his hand on his gun that was strapped to his side, he had a look of slight anger as he was next to Drago. He sighed already knowing what he was about to say.

'I know I can't blame them for being a little pissed off, but I really have no time for this.' he thought as he looked at the old faunus and leaned a bit on his chair, waiting for him to start talking.

"Can I help you?" Drago asked slightly annoyed. The elder Rabbit just gave him a look, a look of mostly disappointment and some anger for what he has done to fellow faunas' and Drago can see that in his eyes.

"Look." Drago started with a sigh. "Unless you're the waiter here to take my order, go sit back down you old fool." Drago said, looking over the menu once again.

"Not much of a remorse guy huh?" Anthony muttered to himself as he took a bite of his hamburger. Drago manages to hear that comment, however.

"Shut it, human. I have enough problems with this old fool." Drago said loud enough for Anthony to hear.

"Look mate, I am just here to eat, but your heartless ass is becoming a nuisance." Anthony said as he took a bite of his fries. Drago growled then scoffed.

"I couldn't care any more less about being called heartless. As for you," Drago said, turning to the old Faunas, "Go sit down, now."

"Just sit down old man, he isn't worth it." Rodriguez said gesturing him to his chair. The old faunas just nodded his head in an "you are probably right." Drago gave a glare at Anthony, who was enjoying his meal as Drago decided to comment.

"Strange to not see you trying to arrest me like the first few humans." Drago said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really a cop lad, but I can see why they would try to arrest you due to your horrific performance to scare many Faunas." Anthony replied as he took a drink of orange soda.

"I could care less what these, faunas, think of me. The 'White Fang' is nothing but a bunch of fools who use violence to get their so called, 'equality'." Drago said, looking at a few Faunas passing by who had the symbol of the White Fang.

"Would be careful what cha say mate, otherwise their leader gonna throw down with ya again." Anthony said somewhat threateningly but also warning.

"Their leader, heh, I already gave his subordinates a warning, and he saw what I can do." Drago said, not caring at all.

"...Aren't you a big boy? Giving no damn in the world, yet criticize others. Keep being you lad." Anthony said somewhat sarcastically. Drago growled a bit, as a few Faunas were either backing away, or gripping their weapons closer to them.

"Hmph." Drago said as he got up and left the restaurant, a few Faunas following him. Rodriguez was enjoying that Goliath Burger. Wasn't it humongous! He couldn't even tell if he could fit it in his mouth. Yet, he started to get full when he was a quarter away from finishing. Anthony barely got to eat his sandwich, maybe like one or two bites, but he was finished with his fries. He started to bite into his western sandwich when he heard some people behind him, some guns being reloaded.

"You know you could've shot him right? Yet you just let him leave?" A male deer Faunas said with a shotgun in his grip as he cocked it.

"Why get myself into that sort of heat when I am enjoying a perfectly nice hamburger?" Anthony said furrowing his brow.

"We only came here to eat amigos, no need for violence-"

"You be quiet." A wolf Faunas growled as he had a grenade launcher strapped to his back, his claws were easily shown. Anthony just simply took another bite of his sandwich when they went silent.

"That bastard is the reason why my sister was nearly killed." The deer Faunas said growling.

"And why my best friend is dead." A puma Faunas said, his dual wield axes drawn, worth rotating saw blades. Anthony only looked behind him to see that one of them was actually pointing a weapon at him.

"I honestly don't know what you want me to say." Anthony chuckled a little. "This has none of my business, nor is my brothers, so if you can kindly go away, that would be great." Anthony said, gesturing them to back off. One of them grabbed his wrist forcefully, while he was still sitting down.

"From the way you talked to him, you were there when he did it, you could've stopped him anytime soon." The deer Faunas said, almost tightening his grip.

"I don't know what you wanted him or me to do about it, he was on a rampage left and right." Rodriguez said, trying to prevent fighting. "We would've been killed ourselves."

"So, your saying you would just left them to die to him instead of trying to help?!" The puma Faunas said, his saw axes almost spinning. The elder rabbit walked up with a hand to them.

"Enough of this, there is no need for you to take out all your anger on two folks enjoying their meal."

"Oh shut the hell up." the Wolf Faunas said with venom in his words. "What about you, wasn't your son there as well? What would you do if that monster ate him?!" the Deer tightened the grip on Anthony's wrist, while he wasn't budging, then looked him in the eyes with despairful hatred. Anthony rolled his eyes and look him.

"What do you want, a fight? Sorry, but I am in no mood, so quite being an idiot, tell your friends to piss off, and leave me and my brother alone, this is your one and only warning." Anthony said in stern seriousness.

"I guess the White Fang were right about one thing, you can't rely on humans." The deer Faunas said, drawing out a crossbow and aiming it at Anthony's head. He took a shot at his head while Anthony had quick reflexes and caught the arrow before it could hit him. The puma Faunas went for an arch swing with his axes as the rotated towards Anthony's chest. It was caught by Rodriguez's knife glove just in time as he kicked the puma away from them and hitting a table. Both Brothers got up as Anthony took out his revolver, not in a happy mood anymore.

"Alright mate….you have my attention." Anthony said threateningly. The deer Faunas transformed his crossbow into a small double sided axe as he charged at Anthony as the wolf Faunas had his claws out and charged at Rodriguez. Anthony was dodging left and right from the swings coming from the Deer Faunas, turns out he gets himself open too much, and took gunshots to his legs, chest, and arms. The deer Faunas fell to the ground as he couldn't move.

"Why can't I move?!" He shouted in confusion. Anthony did a standing spin kick to his face, sending him to the ground.

"Paralysis bullets, you won't be movin' for awhile partner." Anthony said sternly. The puma Faunas then landed in front of him, tied up from the table cloth. Rodriguez stood above him with a grin as the Faunas tried to free himself. The wolf faunas growled as he saw his comrades beaten so easily. Both brothers turned to look at him. He was about to charge, until a radio on the deer Faunas went off.

"B-boss! We need help, half of our group is down! And oh don't!-" a terrified voice went out as the sound of flesh being get torn was heard, and the sounds of bones shattering ended.

"Mike?! MIKE?! Answer dammit!" The wolf Faunas shouted picking up the walkie talkie. The only sound that was heard was someone whimpering as a growl was heard. Everyone in the restaurant jumped in surprise and shock when they heard a scream come from the walkie talkie, before it ended with what sounded like teeth tearing flesh, then harsh static. The wolf Faunas was frozen on the spot as he had a look of shock and fear.

"I gave them a warning, they didn't listen." Drago's voice came out of the walkie talkie. "I already had to warn the White Fang on what I would do. Must I have to warn every Faunas just to get my message out?" Drago asked slightly irritated and annoyed.

"It's not like something they can just forget easily." Anthony said, enough loudness for Drago to hear it.

"If they can't forget things easily, then why do they forget my warnings?" Drago asked slightly annoyed.

"Look at the difference of slaughtering their kind for food, against you giving them a warning."

"...Fair enough."

"How many of my people did you kill?!" The deer Faunas asked in rage.

"If you count the ones yesterday, 26." Drago answered in a bored tone. The wolf growled in both frustration and fear.

"Enough with the anger will ya? I get it, but it won't do you any good coming after me." Drago said annoyed as hell by this tension.

"Why, just why are you killing your own bretheron!?" The wolf faunas half asked and halved demanded.

"As I told the White Fang subordinate, you aren't my brethren, you are just a bunch of animals, and I'm your hunter if you prove a threat." Drago said in cold logic. The wolf was quiet as he heard Drago seemingly break the walkie talkie. He then fell onto both knees as both brothers stood there looking at him.

"Just...leave us in peace.."The wolf faunas said in a shaky voice as the walkie talkie in his hand was shaking before he dropped it. They looked at each other, then slowly turned around and started walking away.

 **[Outside Restaurant, time: 12:57]**

"Talk about a coldblooded killer." Rodriguez said, trying to lift the somewhat tension in the air.

"Yea, doesn't sound pleasant, kind of reminds me of a villain if you asked me." Anthony said, remembering Drago's choice of words. Rodriguez nodded in agreement as said draconian was walking out of an alleyway, licking some blood off his claws as he started to fly off.

"...Let's not go in there."

"Good idea."

The brothers looked out in the distance to see what looks like a school of some sorts. Or perhaps it's a university, they weren't sure due to how large the building is.

 **[In the crowd, unknown P.O.V, time: 1:01]**

As I watched the flying individual soar through the open blue sky as clouds spread apart from the sheer force, I knew who that was without a heartbeat. That faunas is….a peculiar one at best. He was randomly out in the open, greeted by fellow faunas, then brutally eaten them raw. Even I can feel the intimidating presence of the blue reptilian giant. Something about him, his power, almost, at miniscule, could even rival the four Maidens. As for these two brothers, they show great skill and promise. They were violently threatened by some faunas who wanted revenge on the reptilian faunas, and took them down without killing them, unlike slaughtering them like what happened in the alleway. It is quite obvious who is somewhat a true hero, yet I am curious about the three of them.

"Professor, what are you staring at?" a blonde woman asked curiously, but sternly.

"Ah, pay no heed to it, just something that caught my eye is all." I said rather vaguely as I place my black smooth cane on the ground, leaning on it with both hands resting on top of each other. My companion just stared at the two brothers as she noticed them walking in our direction.

"Aren't those the two who took down the group of faunas in the restaurant?" She asked me cautiously as the one in the brown trenchcoat glanced at us.

"Indeed, and without a trace of blood as well. One of them used a revolver I believe." I said in a thinking position as I rub my chin studying the two brothers walking closer to us. I started to see their features more clearer as well.

One was of a western build up, with a visible red vest showing behind it, wearing tight blue jeans with military boots. He showed his pistol rather visible like most hunters, yet out of all the weapons I see, I have never seen someone use and master a revolver as much as as he did in my life. He had a blank expression imprinted onto his face, with a well shaved beard. His eyes were an unusual yellow as well.

The other almost had a similar style of clothing, but he was slightly taller, and a different foreign nationality as well. I am not one to judge, nor to think hatefully, but these two I am willing to know about. Perhaps I will cross paths with either the reptilian faunas or the two brothers some othertime. For now, I'm going to enjoy a nice cup of black coffee.


	5. Goodwitch vs Drago, Brothers meet a rose

**[Vale, night time 8:57 P.M.]**

It's been six days since our protagonists arrived in Remnant. The skeleton turned human brothers had been helping around the town by killing some minor Grimm activity that got to close to the town. As for Drago, he didn't get a good reputation from either human, or faunus. He had gain the title: Faunas cannibal from the humans. From the faunas, he gained the title: Demon Drake. To him though, they didn't mean a thing. He obviously gives no damn to this world as he just thought in his own mind. They aren't "family" nor are they "friends," they are just fools in his eyes. The brothers, who have been helping around the town, he thinks are soft, they would just happen to help anyone they see. Every time a faunas sees Drago, they would cower in fear or run. The brothers were sometimes asked by local presses or news about what to do about him, and this was their answer.

"I won't be saying we would attack him head on, but if it does come to a time and place, or if he does go too far on any situation, we will have no choice but to attack." Anthony stated calmly to the news.

"...I only fight when I absolutely have to, if we can try to calm him down, or best case scenario, fight for good, I would gladly take that chance." Rodriguez stated not shortly after his brother. The news then cuts to two people sitting in a room across from each other, one against the brothers claims, the other with it.

"It's not if they are cowards or not, it's more of a strategy, going head on would lead to recklessness, and possibly their lives." A middle aged man said as he reviewed a latest video of Dragon killing more Faunas from the White Fang. The person across from him was a woman in her mid 30's as she looked at the video with disgust and with a disturbed face.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that they let over twenty-four faunas get slaughtered as they just stood there and watched it all happen." the woman argued back as she saw Drago grab a panther faunas by the throat and ripped his head off. "They maybe from the White Fang, but that doesn't mean we should stoop as low as kill them."

"What difference would it make if they were to just run in there, and get themselves killed!? Sure they have fought Grim bigger than them, but this is the Faunas eater we are talking about here, not just some dark creatures that act like animals, THIS one however, acts and thinks like a predator with a human mind, we need to take precautions!" The middle aged man argued as he cringed at Drago impaling Faunas left and right with his wings and tail.

"We'll give them some experienced hunters and huntresses then!" The women yelled, "He couldn't possibly take down an entire team of them!" Soon the T.V was turned off by Goodwitch, who was standing in Ozpin's office, and folded his arms at her boss.

"This is getting out of hand." Glynda said as Ozpin drank his coffee. "We need to do something about this 'Drago' character."

"...What do you suggest we do when we do go toe to toe with him?" Ozpin asked as he set down his coffee. "I doubt attacking him head on wouldn't really do anything."

"We could bring a team, he had trouble against the White Fang leader didn't he?" Glynda asked as she pulled up the video of Drago's fight with Adam.

"Yes, but he fought him solo as I thought, until that lady stopped it." Ozpin states as he gets up with his cane as he went next to Glynda.

"Professor, we can't just let him kill these Faunas as he pleases." Glynda said as she pulls the video of the White Fang Massacre. "Over twenty-four bodies, all mutilated and eaten."

"I know…" Ozpin said as he cupped his chin as he went into thought about what to do. Glynda was looking over the videos trying to figure out a plan to apprehend the 'Faunas cannibal'. She could probably bring in skilled hunters and huntresses with her and overpower him, but that could cost Maybe one or two lives at most. She didn't want any of good Hunters or Huntresses to die, but she has no other choice but to get a group of hunters to hunt down this "Demon Drake."

"I'll be back in a while professor, I'm going to see if I can find some hunters to help me capture this 'Faunas eater'." Glynda said as she pulled out her scroll and walked towards the door.

"Glynda, I don't think that's wise." Ozpin said in concern as he watched the video.

"We can't just let him continue this!"

"I know we can't, but I don't want to risk any of our well experienced friends."

"Ozpin! He's already killed over twenty-four Faunas from the White Fang, we can't let him kill more!" Glynda argued as she opened the elevator. Ozpin tried to call her back, but Glynda already got in the elevator and left, leaving him alone as he took a big chug of his coffee. He then sighed as he shaked his head and sat down and started to already worry for Glynda.

 **[With the Brothers, forty feet away from the Dust till Dawn shop, time: 7:57 p.m]**

The brothers were currently walking by as they were chatting about the news they saw on tv, not noticing Roman Torchwick and some men in black suits with red ties walk pass them. Roman glanced at the two brothers before looking forward again, obviously remembering them from the news. The men in black suits who noticed them either didn't care or moved faster into the dust shop. As they entered, the brothers heard Roman shouting some orders at the men as he held his cane up at the old man behind the counter. They stopped and listened closely as they heard Roman.

"T-take the lien." The old man said worried for his life. Roman only chuckled as the men inside the shop drew out red bladed swords.

"We don't want you lien, the dust. All of it." Roman commanded as the old man started to hurriedly grab the dust as the men walked in the shop. That's when Rodriguez noticed one of the men draw out his sword and pointing at a small person with a red cloak. As the man got closer, he saw the girl had headphones on as she looked at him. He motioned for her to take them off and she did so, with a confused and blank expression. It seems some words have exchanged as she smirked at him. Moments later, she comes tackling one of the men out of the window as she retracted a red scythe that was tech to the max.

"Is...is that a scythe…?" Rodriguez said in awe as he looked at the masterpiece.

"You blooming right it is, though I am more curious on what this is all about." Anthony said as he had his hand on his revolver pistol. Seconds later all the men came out with weapons drawn out as Roman walked out with a cigar in his mouth. He gave a confused look as the music the girl was listening to was still on, and then turned it off a moment later.

"...Ooookaaaayyyyy…" Roman said as he furrowed his eyebrow, sooner than later he looked at his men, who looked backed. "Get her!"

 **[Play This'll be the day we're waiting for]**

As soon as he gave his orders, three men charged at the red hooded girl. She stabbed her scythe into the ground and kicked one of the goon in the face, then pulled her scythe out of the ground and fired a bullet out of her weapon to create momentum as she spun around and hits another henchman, the flipped around to do a downward hit with the blunt part of her scythe the third henchman's back. The brothers winced at the hit as one henchman tried to fire at her, but she dodges them with her speed, using momentum from her weapon to increase her speed, and lunges forward at the last one as she spins her scythe around and making him land in front of Roman who looked down at him as he slid to his feet.

"You were worth every cent-truly, you were." Roman said sarcastically. He then walked forward a bit as he took the cigar out of his mouth. "Well Red, I believe we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I want to stick around…" He soon points his cane at her, and shows crosshairs popping out from the bottom of it. "I believe this is where we part ways." He then fires a flare at her as she uses her bullets to bounce up to dodge the blast, he then fired another one at the brothers before he ran. Rodriguez did a tumbleweed roll as Rodriguez jumped in the air to dodge it. The girl in red looked at the two brothers who watched Roman climbed up the ladder as he was already near the top. Rodriguez looked at Anthony.

"Shall we, amigo?"

"Let's go, partner."

The girl in red looked at the shopkeeper and then started to follow the brothers as well. Soon all of them were on the building the girl in red being in the middle, Rodriguez on the left, Anthony on the right.

"Hey!" she shouted at him with her scythe drawn.

"You ain't getting away so easily, mate." Anthony said with his pistol pointed at him.

"Nowhere to run, Estupido." Rodriguez said as he made the knives on his glove extract as he got in a fighting stance.

"Persistent…" Roman muttered as a large ship appeared a second later, flashing a light at the three of them. Roman entered the ship as they were temporarily blinded by the light. Roman climbed up into the ship as he pulled out a red dust crystal.

"End of the line, amigos!" Roman said as he threw the red dust crystal at their feet. They took a step back as they were all mildly confused at what he was doing. Roman pointed his cane and fired flare shot at the crystal as it made a small explosion. Roman laughed victoriously, but got a look of slight anger and surprise as he saw a purple glyph block the blast, a blonde woman wielding a crop stood in front of the three people as she stood there. She had a white shirt with a black corset like clothing with a purple cape as Ruby had a look of awe at seeing her. What the brothers noticed were the bruises around her face as her glasses had a crack on it, her hair was a little disheveled and her clothing had minor tears and small blood stains.

"Hmph…" the woman huffed as she pushed her glasses up as she then fired purple energy like blast at the ship, making it shake. Roman stumbled a bit before heading to the pilot area.

"We got a huntress!" He said as a female came into view, her face covered by shadow as she got to the entrance as Roman took control. Soon after, the woman pointed above the ship, creating dark clouds above.

"...The hell?" The brothers said confused before the cloud made ice shards the size of shotguns rained down on the ship, impaling the ship near the wings and near the pilot area, Roman dodging one before it stabbed the chair he was sitting in. The woman who was originally the pilot, only showed her feet as she walked to the middle of the ship, the blonde woman narrowing her eyes as she saw her. Soon the woman in the ship started to for fire around her hands, then fired a lava blast at her, only for it to be blocked by another glyph, as it glowed red under her, making her backflip to avoid an explosion that occurred a second later. Quickly, she used the rubble from the explosion, and turned it into a spear-like weapon, and sended it towards the ship. The woman in the ship started to shoot fireballs at it to make it smaller, but it retracted and changed to position it slightly upwards, only for Roman to turn slightly to make it slide off the top of it. This however, only made her create two more of these spears as it formed around the ship. Frantically looking around, the woman in the ship closed in and pushed out, destroying the spears completely. The red hooded girl and Anthony started firing shots at the ship, but were blocked by the red dressed woman using her hands to block them. After that, she quickly created 5 more of those orange-redish circles below the four people. The blondie lady quickly used her magic skills to move them all out of the way just in time, yet could only let the ship get away as she watched it with a stern glare.

"Your a huntress!" The red hooded girl said in admiration as she leaned in with her hands under her chin as she smiled at her. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked with excitement.

 **[Moments later, in a dark interrogation room]**

The red hooded girl had a small frown as she, and the two brothers were in a dark room with a light hanging above them as Glynda scolded them. The brothers weren't upset in the slightest as they gave normal calm looks as Glynda was pacing back and forth.

"I hope you three realize your actions will not be taken lightly." she started out. "You put yourselfs and others into danger."

"They started it!" The red hooded girl said in a child like tone as she looked at the brothers with eyes that screamed 'help me out here!' Anthony gave a shrug in saying "I don't know what you want me to say." Rodriguez just looked normally.

"If it were up to me, I would send you three home…" Glynda started out as she stopped pacing and is now in front of them. "With a pat on the back…" The red hooded girl smiled as she started to think she was getting praised for her braveness, while the brothers were just expecting something to happen soon, leaning on their chairs. Glynda paused, then looked at the red hooded girl specifically. "And a slap on the wrist." she then slammed her crop on the table, startling said red hooded girl. The brothers internally laugh, but gave off small glares at Glynda.

"But…" Glynda sighed as she carried a small high tech device. "There is someone here who would like to meet you three." The brothers were confused as the red hooded girls as the door behind the blonde woman opened, and a man with grey hair and a black outfit came in, holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug, with two other cups balanced on it.

"Ruby Rose, Anthony and Rodriguez Skullrox." The man said as he looked at Ruby closely. "You... have silver eyes." The brothers looked at Ruby and noticed how her eyes were in fact, silver.

"U-um thanks?" Ruby said with some uncertainty. He then looked at the brothers closely as well.

"Interesting, I was hoping to see you two again." He said with a small grin, before it went away in a flash.

'Again?' the brothers thought, as to they have never met this man before, but kept quiet anyways.

"So…" He started out, looking at Ruby specifically. "Where did you learn to do this?" he gestured at the device Glynda was holding as it showed what Ruby did to Roman's men earlier.

"S-signal academy." Ruby answered honestly like she was being scolded.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked a little louder as the brothers looked at Ruby with raised eyebrows.

'I wouldn't say deadly, but it is a difficult weapon to master.' Rodriguez thought, considering he is fighting with a bladed glove.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…" the man then placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby, while placing the other two cups in front of the brothers, who gratefully took it. Ruby grabbed one cookie hesitantly and ate, before she quickly scarfed more down, crumbs flying everywhere as the brothers looked amused.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." the man said as he looked up to remembering the old days. "A dusty, old crow." Ruby tried to answer, but her mouth was full of cookies at the moment.

"Mmm!" Thash muh Unkul!" soon she frantically started to swallow so she could speak as the man looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Sorry, thats my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm like- hoo wacha waaa!" She finished mimicking karate moves with her arms, accidentally knocking over Anthony's cup onto the floor. Thankfully, he was almost done with it, so it didn't bother him much. She still gave a look of saying something like "sorry."

"So I've noticed." he placed his hot coffee on the table as he leaned in. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked expectantly.

"Well, I want to be a huntress." She answered with small bravery in her tone.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Hunters and Huntresses…interesting.' Anthony thought as he listened closely to Ruby's answer.

"Yea, I only have two more years left at Signal! And then I am going to apply for Beacon! You see, my sister is starting there this year, and SHE is trying to be a Huntress!" Soon her voice started to get extremely excited. "And, I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!', I mean the policemen are alright, but the Hunters and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh! You know?" she finished as Glynda, the man, and the brothers all looked at her with blank stares, Glynda blinking, and Rodriguez chuckling a little loudly at her excitement.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked the three people in front of him.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered with a smile. "You're the headmaster at Beacon." The brothers then stared at Ozpin with slightly wide eyes as he stared at the three of them.

"Hello." Ozpin said with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said in politeness.

"G'day…" Anthony said tipping his hat.

"Hola…" Rodriguez said worth a slight bow. Ozpin then leans forward a bit.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked Ruby expectantly. Ruby also leans in.

"More than anything." She answered honestly as the brothers watched.

"And, you two?" Ozpin asks them with raised eyebrows. The brothers looked at each other, then both nodded.

"Sure." Anthony stated honestly as well. Ozpin looked at Glynda, who scoffed looking away, who winced in pain from her bruises.

"Well, ok." Ozpin said as Ruby got an excited look on her face. "You may go now, except for you two." Ozpin gestured to the brothers as Ruby left in a flash, rose pedals following her as they heard her squeal in excitement.

"Do you know who this is?" Ozpin asked as Glynda, hesitantly, showed a video of Drago killing more Faunas from the White Fang. The brothers gave no sense of fear as they watched it.

"Yah, we both saw him at the mall one time when he entered a restaurant casually, expecting no repercussions from anyone." Anthony answered as he saw Drago brutally killing the Faunas left and right, a scowl on his face.

"Yes, we saw that." Ozpin said as he and Glynda nodded at the memory from four days ago. "The same restaurant where you two took down some, angry Faunas."

"If it's about that, they started that fiasco."

"We know." Ozpin said, indicating he was on their side of the matter. "But, we did witness, or rather, heard, this 'Demon Drakes' little view on his, enemies." Glynda looked away as she rubbed her bruises on her face as she winced in pain, which didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin or Anthony.

"...She didn't do what I think the Seniorita did, right?" Rodriguez asked with his eyes slightly wide.

"Unfortunately, she did." Ozpin answered as he gestured Glynda to play a video, she reluctantly complied as she set the device down, and played the video.

 **[Vale, nighttime, an hour before saving Ruby and the brothers.]**

Glynda was walking down an empty street as she hung up her scroll in frustration as she couldn't find anyone else to find. She's been trying to call either Oobleck or Port, but neither picked up as she kept walking, a look of slight irritation on her face as she sighed heavily. It's not that she doesn't appreciate Ozpin, far from it, but it's more frustrating when he doesn't want to take chances in life, and worries more about safety then ending a terror. As she kept walking, she heard what sounded like screaming and yelling near the street as she sped up her walking to a run. As she made it to where the screaming and yelling came from, she almost lost her dinner. What was near a street, was Drago eating a dead tiger Faunas as seven other bodies were scattered with deep claw marks or sword cuts were on the bodies. As Drago ate the Faunas, she heard the said Faunas groaning painfully as his body was being eaten while he was still Alive. Drago then stopped eating as he spoke.

"You idiots just never learn." He said in a monotone and cold tone as he lifted his claws and jabbed them into his victim's throat, silencing him as he twisted his neck at an odd angle.

"...Why?" Glynda muttered to herself as she saw so much blood and gore. This was enough for Drago to hear apparently. He stopped munching as he slowly raised his head, not looking at her as he spoke.

"Why, what?" He asked Coldly as he kept his back to her.

"Why must you attack every Faunas you see, why must you terrorize others?" She asked, her voice almost cracking. Drago kept his back to her as he casually tore off a finger from the corpse.

"I only killed the ones who attack me, or are from the White Fang." Drago answered in a not caring tone as he popped the finger in his mouth as he crunched on it.

"Then why is it necessary to cannibalize your own species!?"

"Please, I've already answered that, they're not my species...and they never will be." Drago answered with a cold tone. "I couldn't care anymore less about them, as long as the humans are safe from these damn fools, it's my job as a protector."

"Why must it be one specific species? Doesn't that cause hypocrisy to what you fight for!?" She stated with factly tone.

"And you missed the part where I don't care." Drago said with a low growl as he tore out an eye from the dying corpse, and popped it in like a gumball.

"Then you are a poor excuse of a defender!" Glynda stated as she gritted her teeth. Drago perked up, soon giving off a loud angered growl as he got up.

"Poor excuse!?" He asked standing up. "Listen you blonde bitch, I have done much more than this, all to protect the humans, I will do what I have to!"

"A defender protects all, not favor one species!" Glynda said, taking out her crop and getting into a fighting stance. "Something YOU lack to understand!" Glynda started to glow her crop. "Do you honestly think mankind would thank you for these massacres!? Protectors don't cause fear, they give hope!"

"Trust me, I've done more killings than this to protect them, and do you see me _wanting_ to get thanked!?" Drago shouted with clenched fists.

"Point is, you are doing a poor job of what you acknowledge yourself to be!" she then sent a magical spear towards him, which he dodges and growls as a reaction. "Something you wear as a costume." she said with coldness that Drago has heard enough from this. He then sped towards her with a clawed hand outstretched as he went for a downward swipe. Glynda dodges as she sent magical beams close range, hitting Drago relentlessly in the stomach and chest area, causing him be stunned momentarily before being pushed back by a rune. He growled in annoyance and pain before he used his wings to gain extra speed and land a solid punch to her face, causing her glasses to crack from the impact.

She created a protection rune quickly from another punch, and quickly slams Drago with a magical spear. He grunted from the hit before he flew up and dived at her with his claws outstretched, and landing three hits, creating tears and bruises. Her aura absorbed it, but it still hurts like hell as she went four feet from impact.

"You treat defenders poorly."

"We don't respect fear mongers with a delusional mind!" Glynda said, giving a surprise magical spear to Drago from behind. He gave a shout in pain as he flew back a few feet. He recovered quickly with his wings and flew back towards Glynda who started to shoot beams at him again, to which he dodged. He kicked Glynda back as she hits a wall, causing a few cracks from the impact. She got up again as she dodged Drago going to punch her just in time, breaking a few big chunks on the wall. Glynda used that to her advantage, levitating the chunks and catching Drago by surprise as he was repeatedly hit by a bunch of rubble at a fast rate. Drago was growing in anger from each hit until he roared and charged out of the barrage of attacks, kicking Glynda in the stomach. She lost the air in her lungs as she went tumbling to the ground, a good three feet. She groaned as she had trouble getting up, but as soon as she got to her feet, Drago was already there and grabbed her by the throat.

"I'd watch what you say to me." His grip was too tight, but did give her the message. "You have no idea what I had to do to protect the humans. The blood I spew to keep them safe, the corpses that have been laid to waste by me because no one should endure the pain I have gone through." He soon let her go, giving her a chance to expression was softening a bit as he gave a more solemn look; but kept the glare. "I don't want humans to live like how I have been ever since that fateful day I will never forget." He then turned away from her as he walked away with a glare. "I have done many things to protect them, things you will never understand." Before he unfurled his wings, he took one glance at her.

"If we ever do meet each other like this again, I will make sure that you will never wield that crop ever again." He then flew off, leaving the corpses and a slightly wide eyed Glynda behind. She shook her head clear while watching the flying form get smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him anymore.

 **[Present, video ends]**

Anthony showed many sympathies for this "Drago" individual. The only reason he attacked him was because he made a ruckus in his hometown, and he was the sheriff, this had nothing to do with the bounty implemented to him. Rodriguez looked sympathetic as he looked at the screen for a few moments. Ozpin, he had a blank look on his face as he drank his coffee, thinking. Glynda couldn't get his words out of her head, she was a little mad at herself for engaging him, but it did give her some info of this individual, even if it did leave her bruised.

"While we are still in the room…" Ozpin started out. "I could, as per say, use more staff in my line-up."

"R...really?" Rodriguez said with slight surprise as Ozpin gave a nod.

"Hunh…'Professor Skullrox…' " Anthony muttered only to himself as he liked the title; sounded smooth on the tongue.

"And, what of Drago?" Glynda asked as she watched the video again, playing his speech over and over.

"...If I am able to find him, I'll see what I can do, hopefully he will be ok with a small talk." Ozpin said as he had his hands folded and was in a thinking position.

"I hope if ya don't mind me askin', but when exactly are we going to Beacon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh okay…..wait wha-"

 **[In a big shipyard Morning, near more White Fang Corpes, time: 8:47 A.M]**

Drago was currently sitting on a ledge as he had his arms crossed as he meditated, ignoring the nearly dead bodies around him as he had his eyes closed. He sighed as he whacked one of the bodies with his tail into the water as it tried to shoot him. He needed to get himself together after what happened. His heart still sinking harshly, and he is very annoyed by the feeling. What the hell was it? He hasn't felt this before, and even if he did it was probably from when he was younger. He opened his eyes as he looked up and saw a big white ship slowly flying towards a large building. He narrowed his eyes as he jumped in the water silently as he hid, watching the ship. It slowly passed him as he got out of the water and furrowed his eyebrow. It obviously wasn't something an Army would have, nor was it a White Fang type of ship either. He activated his intangibility as he flew after the ship, his powers may have decreased, but he can still do them, just not as powerful as before.

 **[Inside the ship]**

Suddenly we see a woman coming in quickly to hug Ruby, as she gave a somewhat nervous look. She had long yellow gold hair as she wore black gloves and had power gloves over them. She had a brown jacket with a yellow bra and black symbol on it, brown belt while wearing skinny black shorts, and a yellow bandanna around her neck.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The yellowed haired girl said in a very happy tone as Ruby a somewhat embarrassed look.

"Please stop." Ruby begged as she was being hugged by her sister. She then saw what looked like a clear ghost like flying Faunas, she blinked a couple times, and it was still there, flying next to the ship. She just started to ignore it as her sister went in front of her point of view.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Her older sister said with excitement. "And to top it off, we have two new professors this year as well!"

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said with a bashful smile.

"Yah, nothing really.." Anthony said in humble attitude.

"What do you mean? It was incredible you two!" she said praise like, then looks at Ruby, "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you are the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay, I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said looking down, not getting the little joke as Yang looks at her with a smile.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked with a grin. "I'm sure you two are right?" She asked towards the two new professors. Anthony, who changed his red vest for a white business shirt and black tie, just looked slightly nervous, but still showed a normal expression.

"O-of course, this just got pulled on me last second so it caught us both by surprise." Anthony replied by waving his hand.

"Mmhm.." Rodriguez agreed as he had his hat hanging behind his head, around his neck.

"I am excited, it's just…*sigh* I got moved ahead two years." Ruby said looking down with a small frown. "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang then walk next to her as she places a comforting hand on her.

"But you are special." She said with a smile. "Right guys?" She asked towards Anthony and Rodriguez. They both nod with a smile, indicating she was correct on that. Soon the news started to speak from a hologram in the ship as they all looked at the screen. Showing a man holding a prisoner square saying "Roman Torchwick"

"...The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." It cuts to a woman with light lavender hair with light brown eyes wearing a black suit with a purple shirt underneath.

"Thank you, Cyril." She said as a photo of a group of Faunas protesters was shown on the top left corner. "In other news: this Saturday's Faunas Civil Rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." The picture then changes to the White Fang Symbol with a white background and a wolf like head with three claw marks over it. "To add to that, a lone Faunas being dubbed either the 'Faunas Cannibal' or 'Demon Drake' has been seen eating members of the White Fang, causing minor terror to the Faunas populace." The picture then shows what looks like a quick snapshot of Drago digging his claws into another Faunus as his tail stabbed one from behind him, the image was slightly blurry, but they could still see what he looked liked. "We advise you to stay away from him as much as possible until the situation is dealt with. But now, the organization has now-" she was soon interrupted as Glynda appeared on the Hologram a short moment after.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" Glynda greeted to those in the ship.

"Who's that?" Yang asked curiously.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh." She said a moment later.

"You are among a privileged few who has achieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" She said to them in a authority tone. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunters and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

'...Pretty similar to the oath I took for bein' the sheriff of the Death Realm.' Anthony thought to himself as he watched the hologram once again.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As she finished, the hologram disappeared, as Drago flew inside quietly. He has heard what she said on the hologram, just a few, but it was obvious what she was talking about.

"Just like my family's oath." He said to himself, catching the attention of Ruby as he stood there with his stoic glare, still invisible.

"Wow!" Ruby said as she looked out the window, overlooking the scene, as Drago followed suit, he didn't really care, it was out of boredom. A guy looked out from a different side of the window as he said "hey, check it out!"

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby pointed out as her sister walked up next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess home isn't too far after all!" she said, in a comforting tone. "Beacon is our home, now." Drago looked at the two sisters as he had a look of boredom as a blonde teen with a black hoodie with chest armor and blue eyes groaned in nausea as he looked green.

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as the boy went pass them holding his hand over his mouth.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said shrugging, noticing the same flying Faunas next to her as he stared at the blonde who looked sick.

"I wonder who we are gonna meet."

"I just hope they're better than "Vomit Boy."

If Drago wanted to laugh, or at the best he could, chuckle, he would at that comment. But for now, he just yawned as he stared at the vomit that landed near Yang's boot.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said in child like disgust as she backed away.

"Gross, gross, gross, grossgrossgross!" Yang said as she shook her boot frantically.

"Get away, get away! Get away from me!" Ruby said as she stood next to the brothers who watched from afar.

"Hey, don't bring it over here!" Rodriguez said backing away.

"Aw that's just not right." Anthony stated in disgust. Ruby then heard what sounded like a chuckle mixed with a growl as the ghost like Faunas shook his head in slight amusement. She slowly walked over to him as he kept chuckling, not noticing her.

"You two wouldn't happen to have napkins would you?" Yang asked the brothers as she held her boot with the vomit on it. Rodriguez pulls out a couple of paper towels.

"You still carry that stuff around, brother?" Anthony asked with slight surprise.

"You will never know when it is needed in a situation." Rodriguez answered as the paper towels in his hands were quickly grabbed. Yang was wiping off the vomit furiously as she saw her sister looking at the wall with fear and awe, confusing her.

"Ruby? What'cha doin? Admiring the wall of the ship? It's not that bad." Yang teased Ruby who was still staring at the wall.

"Huh? No, the big guy in front of it!" Ruby pointed at Drago, who had a slightly shocked look, but to Yang, she was pointing at the wall.

'Aw Crap.' Drago thought as he bolted towards the front.

"Wait! Hold up!" Ruby shouted, as her sister just stared at her as she looked at the teachers with a confused look. They only shrugged, since they were just as confused. Ruby gave chase around the ship trying to catch Drago, but he escaped through a wall thanks to his intangibility as he sat on the roof.

'How did she see me...HOW THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL DID SHE SEE ME!?' Drago thought to himself as he rubbed His head.

"I'm telling you sis! He was right here, in the ship!" Ruby said as she pointed to where Drago stood.

"Ah...so is it your imaginary boyfriend?" Yang teased, obviously not believing her.

"This is serious!" Ruby shouted, puffing her cheeks out, before looking at the brothers. "You two must've saw him right? He's a big lizard faunas!" Rodriguez and Anthony shook his head, but both put thought into it as they gave puzzled looks.

'It can't be...can he turn...invisible?' Anthony thought as he put the pieces together.

"Seems like it's just you, sis." Yang said as she gave a little noogie to Ruby. She pouted as she distinctly heard what sounded like a growl in frustration, she decided to ignore it, as they were nearing the stop.


	6. Welcome To Beacon, Drago meets Ozpin

**[Beacon Academy Docks]**

Beacon Academy, one of the finest schools for young hunters and huntresses alike to train. Many teens got off the ship to admire the scenery and the beautiful surroundings.

"BLARGH!" Well, almost everyone. A blonde teen with armor and a sword strapped to his side quickly ran to a trash can to vomit as the brothers, Yang, and Ruby passed by, Ruby looking at the school with awe as the brothers looked it over.

"Gotta admit amigo, this is a nice school." Rodriguez said calmly.

"You're telling me, look at this place!" Anthony said, with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"The view from Vale got nothing on this." Yang said crossing her arms smirking. A random individual pasts by the brothers, yang and Ruby as she became cartoonish as she gasped in awe.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kids got a collapsible staff!" Another shadow person passes by as the now cartoonish looking Ruby is hanging onto her sister's arm. "And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby was about to follow until Yang grabbed her by the hood. Drago watched with amusement as he followed close behind the group.

"Ow, ow ow…"

"Easy there, little sister, there just weapons." Yang said with a slight shrug

"Just weapons? They are an extension of ourselves! They're apart of us!" Ruby said in a factly tone. Drago just started to think she was a weapons freak, and it was gonna annoy him. The brothers just thought it was cute how Ruby portrayed weapons.

"They're so cool!" Ruby said mixed with child-like excitement.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby exclaimed as Drago studied the weapon Ruby wielded, as he pulled out his own scythe that once belonged to an old friend.

"I just like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people...but better." Ruby said putting her weapon away.

"Ruby, come on." Yang said as she pulled the hood over Ruby's head. "Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Drago nearly growled at the word as he placed his scythe away.

"But why would I need friends if I have you-"

"Well, actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up 'Kay cya, bye!" Yang said quickly as she and her friends left in a cloud of smoke, leaving Ruby alone with Anthony and Rodriguez. Ruby was also spinning from the impact of that cloud and was dizzy as well.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms, do we have dorms?..I don't know what I am doing..." Ruby asked as she wobbled into a pile of suitcases. Anthony and Rodriguez saw a group of what seems to be other professors as they motioned them to follow, and so they left.

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

"I take that the flight was enjoyable?" Ozpin asked the brothers as he drank his coffee.

"Well, one kid threw up when it ended, but otherwise it was great." Anthony stated. Ozpin nearly chuckled at the poor student.

"Professor, any luck finding Drago?" Glynda asked as she stood beside the brothers, her bruises finally healed.

"No, but I do sense something is here." He said cryptically as he got up. "We should be heading to the auditorium now, to greet the new students, and to introduce you two." Ozpin said gesturing to the brothers. They just nod as they shifted towards the auditorium.

 **[Back with Ruby]**

"What are you doing!?" A girl with Snow White hair and clothing demanded in frustration.

"Uh...sorry?" Ruby apologized while Drago stood next to her.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uhh…" Ruby mumbled as she lifted a suit case, only for it to be snatched away by the girl.

"Gimme that!" The girl said as she opened the case, Drago was starting to not like this brat. "This is Dust, mined and purified by the Schnee Quarry!"

"Uhh…"

"What are you, brain dead? Dust!" The white clothed girl said as she shook a red vial, red dust escaping as Drago waved it away from his face. " Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Uhhhh…"

"Are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!"

'I'm out.' Drago said telepathically as he wrapped his wings around himself like a shield as he saw Ruby about to sneeze. She does so, causing a very small explosion sound as dust went into the air, causing the dust in the capsule to fly in the air and land near a girl in all black as she was reading a book. She picked it up while still reading, then looked at it, causing her to hear the communication across from her.

"Unbelieveable!" The girl in white said as she was covered soot, Drago unfolded his wings as he gave a small growl of annoyance, Ruby being the only one to hear. "This is the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" The girl in white questioned, Drago slightly agreeing with her. She was indeed, pretty young for her to be at a place that is assumed like a college like level.

"Well...I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" Drago listened intrigued by this.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!" Ruby replied back childishly, Drago groaning at this as he facepalmed.

"It's Heiress, actually." The girl in black said as she walked over with the red vial. The person caught Drago's eyes, as her scent reminded him of something. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said smiling proudly as Drago leaned in closer to the girl in black, staring at her eyes, they almost resembled a Faunas to him.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black finished as Weiss had an offended look, Drago looking at her intrigued as he folded his arms.

"What- How dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss Schnee stuttered as she angrily walked off, after snatching the red vial out of the girl in black's hand. Ruby giggled like a teenaged girl as she saw she was a little peeved. As she was walking away, Ruby spoke up.

"I promise i'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted as Drago had his arms crossed looking at the retreating Schnee. "*Sigh* guess I am not the only one having a rough first day…"

"So what's-?" Ruby was gonna ask the girl in black, but she was already walking away. Soon she fell onto her knees, then laid onto the ground. "Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby states a saddened tone as she closed her eyes. A shadow appeared over her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." the kid that vomited earlier greeted, holding out a hand to help her up. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby…"

'Drago...' The intangible faunas thought sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He paid no attention to them as he left them alone and walked in a random direction. Ruby gets pulled up by Juane, then snickered a little.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked as 'vomit boy' chuckled nervously.

 **[With Drago]**

'A school designed to train warriors, interesting.' Drago thought as kept walking, his intangibility deactivated as he saw no one around, so it was safe. He was looking around the campus, studying every corner and wall to have escape plans. The students he saw were either chatting or walked to the large building. He was wondering back to the ship, how did Ruby see him? No one should be able to see him. Even at his weakest, his intangibility could never be seen from even superman, so how did this fifteen year old see him?! He kept thinking about it as Drago from where Beacon was and saw what seems to be a man with grayish silver hair on top of the middle tower, observing the top. He didn't know who this person was, so he decided to lay low for now.

 **[Back at the campus of Beacon]**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on!" Jaune said in a factly tone as he walked next to Ruby.

"Look I'm sorry, but "Vomit-boy" was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah, well, what if I called you "Crater-face"?" Jaune teased with a grin.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby defended.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said in a boastful tone.

"...Do they?" Ruby asked curiously.

"They will!" Jaune said before looking down. "I mean, I hope they will." Jaune then looked at Ruby.

"I mean, my mom always says that...nevermind." Jaune waved off, as Ruby chuckled a little nervously.

"Sooooo, I got this thing." Ruby said, revealing her scythe as it stabbed into the ground.

"Woah! Is that a Scythe!?" Jaune asked stepping back in surprise.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity Sniper Rifle." Ruby grinned.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked lost.

"It's also a gun." Ruby clarified as she cocked her sniper rifle/scythe.

"Oh...Thats cool!" Jaune said amazed.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked expectantly.

"Oh-uh…" Jaune hesitated for a bit. Then pulled out his sword. "I got this sword."

"Ooooooh!" Ruby said intrigued.

"Yea,I've got a shield too!" Jaune said as he pulled out the holster, which transformed into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked curiously. As Jaune shield started to go crazy going back and forth to shield then holster till he caught it.

"Well...the shield gets smaller, so...when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away."

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked with a head tilt.

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune said in a downed tone.

"Well, I am kind of a dork for when it comes to weapons...I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait, you _made_ that?" Jaune asked surprised.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune's weapon. "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered.

"...Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said truthfully. Jaune looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said smiling, Drago sneezed on his flight towards the tower. She tried to ignore it as she talked to Jaune

"Yeah. The classics." Jaune said.

"So why'd you help me out back there in the courtyard?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Eh, why not?" Jaune said causally with a shrug. "My mother always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Drago froze mid flight, and felt like punching someone blonde.

"Hm...hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked confused.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Jaune said as he looked around. "...You think there would be a directory? Maybe a food court?" Ruby gives out a small chuckle. "Some sort of recognizable landmark?" She then snorts when he asked.

"Is uh..Is that a "no?"

"That's a "no."

 **[Auditorium, backstage with Ozpin, Glynda and the Brothers]**

"Should be about time." Glynda said looking at her scroll. Ozpin walked over to the brothers.

"Shouldn't be a big hassle, you two should be fine." He said with a small grin.

"I've got no sense of nervousness partner...yet." Anthony mumbled the last part as Ozpin slightly chuckled. Glynda rolled her eyes as she walked onto the stage, Ozpin following close behind as the brothers followed suite. Neither of them looked nervous in the slightest...ok maybe a little bit, but regardless, they were ready. Ozpin went in front of the mic as he cleared his throat.

"I'll make this brief…" Ozpin stated as the crowd went quiet. "You have traveled here today in search of Knowledge. To hone your crafts and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." The students in the crowd were chatting amongst themselves as he talked.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." That got a reaction, not from just the students, but also the brothers. "...In need of purpose, direction."

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin looked at the brothers and motioned them up. The brothers walked forward as they were next to Ozpin as he continued to speak.

"It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then motioned his hand towards the brothers. "Now allow me to introduce the new teachers of Beacon." He motioned to Anthony.

"Mr. Skullrox, the new ranged weaponry teacher." He then motioned to Rodriguez.

"And his brother, Mr. Skullrox, the new bladed weaponry teacher." The brothers gave blank stares at the crowd, who seemed like they were quizzing them from where they were at. Ruby was waving excitedly to them as Weiss glared at her. Yang also waved as she grinned at them, giving them a thumbs up. They both give a small smile as they looked over to see Ozpin go behind him as Glynda took the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins." Glynda said as the students started to leave the room. "Be ready." she said as they started to leave. She then looked at the brothers with an acknowledged look.

"You two did well." She said slightly smirking. The brothers reply back with a small smile as they followed her to where the other teachers were; time to get introduced to the staff as well.

 **(Time Skips to the ball room where everyone is gonna be sleeping)**

As everyone was getting into their sleeping bags, Ruby was writing something in her book as Yang falls on her side next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said plopping down next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve all the boys, though." Ruby said in a slightly worried tone.

"I know I do." Yang said with a cougar purr as she stared at the shirtless teenage boys. Then sees Jaune walking by in full on pajamas, who then loses interest rather quickly.

"What's that?" Yang asked referring to the letter Ruby was writing.

"A letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby answered looking up from her writing. "Promised them I would explain what happens at Beacon and how things are going."

"Awwwww that's so cuuuuuu-" Yang shortly gets interrupted from her teasing by a pillow to the face.

"Shut up!" Ruby said slightly embarrassed and irritated. "I didn't get to take my friends to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby finished a little sad.

"What about Jaune? He's…..nice!" Yang said trying to sound supportive. "See? Plus one friend, that's an one hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend' ...back to zero."

"There is no such thing as "negative friends"! You've just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said trying to help. "Not to mention that 'imaginary' reptilian Faunas boyfriend you saw on the ship, so that's plus two! Maybe even TEN!" Yang said with a large grin and a giggle. Soon fading away as she gets decked in the face by a pillow shaped like a dog.

"For the last time, I did see him!" Ruby said slightly angry and annoyed. "He was standing there by the wall, and then he ran away, then floated into the roof...and he's not my boyfriend!" Yang gave a small laugh as she looked at Ruby's somewhat angered look. It quickly went away as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Look it's only been one day." Yang assured. "Trust me, you have friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Ruby continued to stare at the wall until she heard a flare of a candle being lit. She sits up slightly to see it was the girl in black from earlier today.

"That girl…" Ruby said as Yang looked over at the girl in black.

"you know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really…" Ruby said, remembering what happened at the docks. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, nows your chance!" Yang said as she got up and started to pull Ruby.

"Hey, wait-what are you doing!?" Ruby said in surprise as she started to get pulled by Yang. The girl in black glances over her book to see Yang pulling Ruby towards her and waving at her.

"Hellooooo~!" Yang sang as she let go of Ruby. "I believe you two may know each other!"

"...Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The girl in black asked blankly.

"Uhh, yea!" Ruby said adjusting herself and nervously. She goes for a handshake but never receives one. "My names Ruby."

The girl in black says nothing as she looked back at her book, and Ruby retracted the handshake.

"But you can call me….crater...actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby said meekishly, retracting her joke.

"...Okay." the woman said, not even looking up from her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby, confused on the way she is speaking to a stranger.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby whispered back with a plea. Yang turns her face towards this lady.

"So...what's your name?" Yang asked nicely as the woman continued to read, then glances up from her book.

"Blake." she said as she still had a blank expression.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang said proudly. "I like your bow."

"Thanks." she replied back somewhat expressionless.

"It goes great with your….pajamas!" Yang trying to compliment enthusiastically.

"Right…" Blake said, maybe hinting she is a tiny bit annoyed.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang questioned, trying to spark up conversation.

"Yes, it's lovely." she said looking up from her book now. "Almost as lovely as this book…" Yang and Ruby continue to smile. "That I will continue to read…" Yang and Ruby still smiling, Ruby with a very obvious meek smile, while Yang just grinned. "...as soon as you leave."

"Yea, this girls a lost cause." Yang said turning to face Ruby, but her little sister seem to have ignored the comment and spoke up.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked intrigued in the novel Blake is fixated on.

"Huh?" Blake said looking at her.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked referring to the book Blake was reading.

"Well…" she started out, as she is actually starting to have conversations. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yea...thats real lovely…" Yang said, not really interested.

"I love books." Ruby said as she stepped forward a little. "Yang used to read me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monster...their one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will," Ruby replied with determination. "As a girl I always wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child," Blake said with a slight smile on her face, glad to hear she wants to be someone who does the right things, a second later she looks down in a bit of sadness. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Ruby looks at her with a smile.

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better." Ruby said with a determined smile. " Oh, by the way, did you by any chance, notice a reptile faunas that was directly in front of you?" Ruby asked quite hesitantly. Blake furrowed an eyebrow as she slowly shook her head.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said excitedly as she picked her up in a side bear hug. "Not to mention her crush on an imaginary faunas!"

"Cut it out!" Ruby said as she started to wrestle with her big sister cartoonishly.

"Well, Ruby and Yang…" Blake said, trying to stay away from the fighting they both are doing at the very moment. "It was a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on here!?" Wiess demanded as she walked over to Ruby unbalancing her older sister by holding her foot up. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss then looks at Ruby, then Yang looks at Wiess.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang said loudly.

"Shh! Guys she's right! People are actually trying to sleep!" Ruby whispered, not wanting to disturb the people in the ballroom.

"Oh, NOW you're on my side." Weiss said arrogantly.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yea, what's your problem with my little sister!?" Yang demanded with a glare. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss replied back angrily. Blake then simply took the candle next to her and blew out the candle, creating complete darkness.

 **[Ozpin on top of the building]**

Ozpin was overlooking over the entire school with a relaxed expression as he sipped his mug. He was waiting for a certain individual that would arrive shortly. While he waited, he couldn't help but admire the school he runs. The beautiful campus that is below his feet, giving off a sweet scent of nature and desire. The moon shined blissfully as stars twinkled with its giant neighbor. He barely heard the faint sounds of wings flapping as a quiet thud was heard directly behind him. Twirling his cane a little, he turned to face the infamously known individual: the "Faunas Cannibal" or "Demon Drake" the other Faunas seem to entitle him with. Drago was staring at Ozpin with a blank, cold stare as his wings wrapped around him like a robe. Ozpin returned with his own blank stare. Drago assumed he wasn't gonna get near him due to all the rumors about him, but was momentarily surprised as Ozpin, without fear, walked towards him, unfazed by his presence.

"You must be the infamous 'Faunas Cannibal', am I not wrong?" Ozpin asked knowingly as he stood directly in front of Drago, as said person had his hand on his sword in a warning manner. "Relax, I am no dire mood to attack." Drago, slowly, started to draw his hand away from his sword and cross his arms, and sighed.

"I suppose not, rather rubbish name to be honest." He said with a shake of his head. "But I've been called worse." Ozpin walked around Drago slowly, observing the giant in front of him, looking for anything noteworthy of this, well to him, a teen Faunas.

"So…" Drago started out, breaking the silence. "You are the headmaster here?"

"Indeed…" Ozpin answered as he stood next to Drago. "If I may ask, why did you kill those faunas? You could've turned them into the authorities, but yet, you kill them."

"...They either attacked me, or showed me they were a threat to the humans." Drago answered in a cold tone.

"And before you made your name known?" Ozpin asked simply as he is back to being in front of Drago again.

"That would be none of your concern." Drago said with a tiny growl. Ozpin narrowed his eyes then twirled his cane a little.

"Hm…alright." Ozpin said blankly, kind of sounding like it didn't matter. "Though I wasn't exactly here to question your heritage or origin."

"Then what exactly are you asking me?" Drago asked skeptically.

"Simple, really." Ozpin said before drinking his coffee. "You see, despite the...gruesome killings, I do see potential in your capabilities in fighting, you look at me as if you don't exactly need it, but I can already sense that due to this form, you are limited to your true power." Drago couldn't actually believe what he was saying. He manage to know that this isn't his true form in a matter of looking at him. He shook his head for a moment, glaring back at him.

"I sort of see your point, but what could this school offer me?" Drago asked. "I still have most of my abilities, as you've seen with my battle against the blonde women you sent after me, and my fighting skills haven't changed a bit, despite my power being lowered. So I'll ask again, what can _you_ or this school, offer _me_?" Drago finished as he was only twelve inches from Ozpin. The headmaster stopped pacing then looked up at the giant lizard faunas in front of him, then smirked.

"First, I want to be clear, I didn't send her after you, she acted on her own." He then took a sip of his coffee. "Everyone, Humans, Faunas alike, have something inside of them to unleash from the depths of their soul." Ozpin said cryptically. "An aura, a semblance of sorts, you have yet to unlock it." Drago stared at him for a short period before sighing.

"And how do I 'unlock' my aura?" Drago asked with a raised eyebrow. Ozpin gave a slight smirk before he walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll unlock it, if you would let me." Ozpin answered as he waited for Drago's answer. He reluctantly agreed as Ozpin placed his mug down and placed his hand on Drago, a darkish green aura surrounding him as he had his eyes closed and said an incantation. This intrigued Drago as he felt something feel like it was unlocking itself.

"For it is in passing we achieve immortality…" Ozpin started out. "Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all..." as Ozpin said this, a light blue aura surrounded Drago as he felt some of his locked away powers return. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Ozpin finished as his own aura completely drained out as he leaned on his cane for support, as Drago looked at the glowing aura that surrounded him, and from the headmaster's perspective, saw a bright light blue dragon surrounding the faunas.

"You ***PANT*** have a very powerful ***PANT*** amount of aura." Ozpin said as he stood up straight, with slight difficulty.

"So this is aura...not different from magic or Ki, but it's something." Drago said as the light died down. He then looked at Ozpin with a small amount of appreciation in his eyes. "Alright, you sold me, I'll join." Drago said with a nod. Ozpin took a deep inhale then exhale, unlocking this person's aura was devastatingly exhausting, far more than what he expected. After about a few seconds of resting, he cleared his throat.

"Splendid." Ozpin said as he grabbed his mug and left. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Dragonheart. Head to the locker rooms in the morning, locker 486, you'll find your uniform and items you'll need."

"...I didn't think you would be this well prepared." Drago said impressed. Ozpin only gave a small smirk as he chuckled.

"Perhaps it was meant for this to happen." Ozpin said cryptically yet again. He then opened a trapdoor near the roof and went back inside the tower, leaving Drago alone to think to himself.

'Hm, considering it is a school…It will of course have boring classes I would be forced to go to…' Drago thought bordley. 'The classes won't be a bother, but it could be worse, I might run into that annoying silver eyed, scythe wielding girl.' After he thought about it he made a slight chuckle. 'I think everyone is annoying nowadays, can't be helped I guess. 'Then again, I can ask her how she managed to see me when others could not…' He thought as he rubbed his chin. 'Besides, not like I give a damn on what people think of me.' Drago than unfurled his wings, and took off towards the ship, he is well aware that people are asleep, and he already knows how frightening he can be, so sleeping on top of the ship should be a wise decision. He softly landed on the top of the ship and laid sideways as he looked up at the big moon, soon than later, drifting to sleep.


	7. Drago meets Ruby, Initiation test part 1

**[On top of Vale Ship, morning, With Drago]**

Drago slowly opened his eyes as the sun rays lit up. He got up and stretched his body and wings as he gave a small yawn.

'Well, time to head to the school and find the locker rooms, hopefully I won't run into that 'Ruby' girl.' Drago thought as he jumped off the ship and flew to the school.

 **[Living quarters, with the Skeleton Brothers]**

If it wasn't his first time, he would've been the crazy one, for this is the first time in his life he actually had to sleep. He felt refreshed, a bit energetic, and is ready to do stuff in the future. Anthony's brother on the other hand seems to have taken that heavy sleeper trait, as he was snoring loudly with his hat over his head. Anthony rolled his eyes as he shook his brother, who in return gave a loud snort and shot up, with the hat still covering his face.

"Get read sleepin' beauty, we got do that initiation test with the students." Anthony said as he put on his boot, while Rodriguez gave a slight groan as he had bags under his eyes.

"Eh…." Rodriguez groaned as he sat up with a tired expression on his face.

"Hell is wrong with you, lad?" Anthony said confused, considering his brother also manages to sleep in skeleton form.

"What time is it?" Rodriguez asked tiredly as he got up and stretched. Anthony, who was gifted a watch by Ozpin, checked the high- quality miniature clock for a brief moment.

"It is...exactly thirty minutes passed eight." Anthony said as he covered his watch with his trench coat sleeve. Moments later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come on out lads! It's about time to get up!" A jolly voice boomed on the other side as another knock was heard, a bit louder. Anthony looked at the door for a moment, then walked up and opened it, he met all the professors last night, and was a little confused on how energetic this guy that had the body shape of a balloon, could very so be. Though he will admit, he has a majestic like moustache and haircut that he actually kind of likes.

"Ahh, Mr. Skullrox, you ready for the test Ozpin set up?" Professor Port said with an excited voice.

"Can I get five more minutes?" Rodriguez asked groggily.

"No can do lad, you need to get up!" Port said as he look down the hall. "Unless you want Glynda to wake you?" He asked almost devilishly. Only a second passed and Rodriguez is in his clothing.

"Well, gonna go eat breakfast, bye!" Rodriguez zoomed out comedically, causing Port to spin a little, Anthony holding onto his hat.

"Always works on newbies." Port said chuckling.

"...They do it you?" Anthony joked with a smile and a furrowed eyebrow.

"Ohohoho! I didn't believe it at first until Glynda literally tossed me out of my bed!" Port said laughing. He then quickly looked around, then leaned in then whispered. "Between you and me...I think she enjoys doing that."

"Well…" Anthony said as he checked what type of bullets are currently into his chamber on his revolver. "I hope to not give her the chance to do so."

"You better hope not." A stern voice said behind Port, making him jump a little in surprise as Glynda stood their with a serious expression with her riding crop in her hand.

"Mornin'." Anthony said casually, not _exactly_ scared of Glynda, but knows what she is capable of.

"You better get breakfast while you can, I already saw your brother speed by five minutes ago." She said as she left.

"Alright." Anthony said as he started to walk towards the professor's lounge, where they always eat. Port followed behind as he adjusted his suit. He then took notice out a window as he saw something flying.

"Looks like we have a late student!" Port said chuckling as he pointed it out. Time seemed to slow down as Anthony and Drago made eye contact, Drago with a cold glare that made Glynda's look peaceful. Anthony returned with a prideful, yet serious glare back. He was gonna be teaching Drago of all people? That is surprising even for his standards, though by the way he acts; he is probably gonna be a very bored lad. Time returned to normal as Drago looked away and headed to the doors where the locker rooms were.

"Strange lad don't you think?" Port asked chuckling as he stared at the individual.

"Yea…" Anthony replied back as they headed into the room, the moment they do so, a lean individual with a coffee mug zoomed in front of both Port and Anthony as he took a sip of his coffee quickly. It startled Anthony a little bit, but brought back composure to himself.

"Ah, Mr. Skullrox, glad you could come." A green haired lanky teacher said as he zoomed off again.

"...I never understood how he does that…" Anthony said, scratching his bald head.

"Who, Oobleck?" Port asked knowingly. "Don't mind it, that's normal."

"Excuse my ignorance, but me and my brother have only known your names, what do you two teach exactly?" Anthony asked truthfully, considering it was very late when they met them.

"Oh, I teach Grimm studies, and Oobleck teaches history." Port said chuckling. "Thought it surprised me when you two arrived, I never knew we had weapon classes!"

"...Really? I would think there would considering this teaches how to be a Hunter and Huntress." Anthony said confused that they never had a weapons class.

"No, we have combat classes teached by Glynda, but none on weaponry." Oobleck said appearing in front of Anthony. Anthony nodded as he listened to the professor that talks extremely fast for normal human standards.

"Which reminded me, the way you look and act, you seem to have a lot of pride into your weapon." Port said, looking at Anthony.

"Oh this old thing?" Anthony obliged, taking out his revolver, more specifically, a Ruger SP101 with engravings on it. "This use to be me Great Grandad's, I've always had a fascination for ranged weaponry since I was a lad."

"Your grandfather has a good taste in weaponry." Port said smiling.

"Sadly, I was told he was killed for protecting a village from devastation, from bandits to so speak." Anthony said a little saddened by the knowledge. "He was a generous man, a man who brought hope."

"Ahh, yes. A true huntsman he must have been." Port said patting Anthony's back.

"Indeed, that is the embodiment of a Huntsman who protects thee." Oobleck said as he zoomed next to portsman and taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"Though, just recently, I noticed I could do this, which surprised me at first." Anthony said as he flipped his gun and it turned into a glowing yellow combat knife.

"Interesting. I'm sure if your grandfather still lived, he would've should you." Oobleck said with a small smile. Anthony put his revolver back to normal formation and put it in his holster.

"Hey amigo." Rodriguez said as he scarfed down another pancake. "What exactly are we doing in that test?"

"Ah! Good question!" Port said laughing. "You are to be tested with your skills to see if you have what it takes to be a teacher here."

"For one student to say the least, they must find three other students and stick with them as a team, they cannot disband." Oobleck added. "Their goal is to collect relics at a temple in the Emerald Forest, and bring it back to us, or rather, Ozpin and Glynda."

"It already sounds dangerous….I like it." Anthony said with a smirk, then quickly back to normal expression. "Since we are going to be teachers here, what is our goal?"

"During the test, you can choose to help other students if they run into troublesome Grimm, but not to find teammates, that they must do on their own." Port explained.

"As for the teaching, you are to help those who wield ranged or bladed weapons and 'shape them up' as they say." Oobleck added sipping his coffee.

"I see, I think we have a better grasp at this then." Anthony said as he got himself a stack of pancakes.

"Si, we shall show our potential." Rodriguez said, in Anthony's case, making him sound like a monk for some reason.

 **[In the locker room with Drago]**

Perhaps Ruby wasn't as annoying as he thought she was, considering that he just found an even more annoying girl with orange hair, blue eyes, a pink skirt, and a black and white shirt with a heart in the middle of it. She was currently rambling to another male teen with black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and a pink strip in his hair. He had the expression of that he is so use to this rambling, like they've known each other for a long time. Surprisingly enough, when he entered, everyone didn't seem to mind, which caught him off guard a little bit. I mean sure, he didn't really care what they thought, but for them to not be afraid of him when he expected it? Something is a little strange about that.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal, like a distress signal!" The hyperactive girl said as the guy just got to his locker. Drago just looking around for his locker, hoping it wasn't near hers. He would rather grind cheese cutters over his ears if he had to listen to her ramble on and on. She then gasped as she got closer to the guy.

"A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest!" she said excitedly, then zoomed next to him. "Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora…" the guy said as he got up with his pistols.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora said innocently.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise…"

'You're half right I guess.' Drago thought as he was, _literally,_ slamming his hands on his face. Nora blankly stared at him then replied back.

"...That's why it's perfect! No one will expect we are working together!" Nora said in with a big smile.

"...she's not wrong." Drago muttered in his hands as he groaned in slight annoyance.

"Come on Nora, let's go."

"But not "together" together." Nora giggled as she walked with Ren, Drago sighed in relief that she was gone.

"Finally! She's gone." Drago said in relief, walking in a random direction, accidentally knocking over a familiar silver eyed girl. Drago usually knocks over people when he isn't paying attention, which is by all means a rare occasion for him. Not to mention he rarely apologizes, but since he was in this realm, he had no idea what to say if he did something.

"Ow…" Ruby said as she rubbed her head from the impact.

"Oh for god's sake now what!?" Drago growled as he looked down at Ruby with a semi-annoyed look. Then he realized she was in front of an open locker, and she was still rubbing her head, realizing she wasn't in his way in the slightest. But right now, he just wanted to get this over with.

"OK, move." Drago said in an almost demanding tone. Ruby looked up as she stared at him with a wide eyed expression. "Do I need to repeat myself? MOVE!" Drago growled louder. Ruby comically gasped as she was in the air.

"SO YOU ARE THE ONE I SAW ON THE SHIP!" Ruby shouted excitedly, catching Drago completely off guard.

"What-"

"So I wasn't just seeing things!" Ruby said almost cheering.

"Oh for the love of-GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Drago almost shouted, Ruby almost ignoring it as she pointed at a blonde teen.

"I told you Yang! I was right!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up and down excitedly. Yang popped her head in and looked at Drago, then whistled at his build, despite it being hidden underneath his armor.

"Look kid, I am trying to find locker 486 and I am already loosing my patience talking to you." Drago said fully annoyed now.

"Oh, 486? Right there." Ruby said, pointing at a locker that was only a locker down next to Ruby. Drago blankly looked at the locker than back at Ruby, who innocently smiled. Seconds later, he literally growled as his face contorted to a look of anger and annoyance, and slammed his fist on Ruby's locker, leaving a large fist shaped dent. Ruby blinked a couple of times as Drago breathed heavily. "...Did that help?" Ruby asked nicely, tilting her head.

"...A little bit…" Drago growled loudly as he moved to his locker, Ruby's having a large dent, with claw marks? Ruby looked at it with a little bit of disbelief, must of been a very powerful punch.

"Dear little sister, you caught yourself a big fish." Yang said looking over Drago with a grin. Not many people really has, what teenagers say, a "crush" in fact, it was actually kind of new to him to begin with. He looked at Ruby with a furrowed eyebrow, who was blushing a little bit.

"B-Be quiet!" Ruby shouted in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Rubes, I'm sure he's nice." Yang said grinning as Drago ignored her and kept staring at Ruby with a annoyed look.

"So anyways, you seem awfully chipper today!" Yang said, towards Ruby.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you stuff'." Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." she then made an excited purr like sound, which caused Drago to internally groan. Granted, he cannot fault her for being a weapon's enthusiast, hell he knew one, but the old fool died years ago. He then remembered his question he had from yesterday.

"...Ruby is it?" Drago asked out of the blue as he kept his stoic glare.

"Yes?" Ruby replied, looking directly into Drago's eyes, which she could've sworn made her shiver a little from the intense glare he is processing.

"I was wondering, how did you see me in the ship?" Drago asked leaning in so only she could hear. "I was completely invisible…" he finished as he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Ruby thought about it for a moment then leaned in to only where he could hear as well.

"Well...I don't know honestly." Ruby answered nervously. "I'm just now wondering myself."

"What are you two talking about?" Yang asked, wrapping an arm around both Drago and Ruby. Drago just gave an annoyed furrowed eyebrow at Yang and just a stare at Ruby. She doesn't know? Hm, perhaps she is just as clueless as he was. Could it be her eyes? It's a possibility, but he just wasn't so sure.

"What we were talking about is none of your business, bimbo." Drago said annoyed. Yang gave a grin from the comment.

"Cute, trust me, I've been called worse." Yang said as he booped his nose and walked back to her locker, Ruby giving a nervous look as she walked away. Drago had a look of slight anger as he wiped his nose with his hand as he growled.

"That blonde bitch better watch it." Drago growled as he closed his locker and walked to the exit, passing a group of three that consisted of Weiss, Jaune, and a red headed girl he didn't recognize. She wore bronze colored armor that almost reminded him of a Spartans, she had green eyes and stood a little taller than Wiess. Currently, Jaune was, in Drago's opinion, doing a pathetic job at flirting.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said getting in between the two females.

"You again?" Weiss said annoyed.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" The redhead said politely.

"Yeah yeah, so Wiess! Couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune said as he gently pushed Pyrrha aside in front of Wiess.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed!"

'In all fairness, you are doing worse when a drunk tries to flirt with a female bartender.' Drago thought groaning audibly. Minutes later, as he was nearing the door, Jaune appeared, getting nailed to the wall by a red and gold spear. On instincts, Drago turned around quickly and drew out his sword with a warning growl, only to see the red head waving at them both.

"I'm sorry!" she directed towards Jaune. "You too, I didn't mean to startle!" Drago looked at Jaune with then slowly sheathed his sword.

"...Good try I guess." Drago said as he pulled the spear out, and threw it at the redheads feet, impaling it to the ground, making her and Weiss step back slightly. He gave a threatening look and growl at her as he turned and left. She stood next to Weiss as they both watched him close the door. Soon the intercom started to speak.

" **Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?"** Glynda's voiced out through the intercom.

"The nerve of him." Weiss said with a glare.

"I don't necessarily blame him, it landed pretty close to him." Pyrrha said as she pulled the spear out of the ground, with some difficulty.

"You have a strange taste in boys Ruby." Yang said standing near the spot where Drago threw the spear, a small hole with cracks around it was visible.

"Can you not?" Ruby asked with a semi terrified look as she saw how menacing Drago's glare was. Jaune was still sitting there as Pyrrha carried the spear.

"It was nice meeting you!" She said as she walked behind Weiss. Said girl still had a glare as she kept walking, in her mind though, she was utterly terrified. Jaune sighed.

"Likewise..." He said as Yang came over and offered him a hand.

"Having trouble there, ladykiller?" Yang asked jokingly.

"I don't understand...my dad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong!?" Jaune somewhat complained with a little frustration as Yang pulled him up, Ruby on the other side, Yang lets go, indicating Ruby could help him out.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go."

"So, um, are you two….friends with the other guy?" Jaune asked in a nervous tone.

"He's Ruby's secret boyfriend if that's what you're asking." Yang said as she shot a teasing glance at Ruby. She blushed heavily as she punched Yang in the arm.

"Really? How'd that happen?" Jaune asked surprised. Ruby was about to argue until Yang cut her off.

"No idea, she always kept it secret." Yang said grinning as she crossed her arms.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ruby screamed/yelled comically as she her entire face was red as she started to hit Yang's arm.

 **[Beacon Cliffs, With the Brothers]**

They stood above a big cliff, across from it is the widespread of trees in the Emerald Forest. Ozpin looked at the Brothers and nodded for them to stand in front of the launching pads they explained to them about.

"Is launching us really necessary?" Rodriguez asked with slight hesitation. Ozpin merely just took a sip of his coffee before asking.

"Would you rather I get the cannon?" He asked calmly with a small smile.

"...I'll just use the launch pad." Rodriguez said, not wanting to think about using a cannon.

"Wise choice, considering only the third years get launched from the cannon." Ozpin said chuckling. It quickly went away as he gained a stoic look. "It seems our 'Demon Drake' has arrived." Ozpin said as Drago walked alone towards them, not having a pleased look at all, more of a 'I'll fucking kill you without remorse' look. Ozpin internally shrugged as he waited for the rest of the first year students to arrive.

"This better be worth it Ozpin." Drago growled as he stood on the landing pad next to Anthony.

"Trust me, this is worth every moment." Ozpin stated kindly. "Also, I take it you don't want to be in a team?"

"...No, I plan to stay solo." Drago said crossing his arms. "I don't fight with teams… Not anymore." Drago finished with a blank look. Ozpin was a little disappointed in that, considering he loves the teamwork of students at his school, but he cannot detour his decision.

"Very well…. But you will be required to bring back a relic." Ozpin started. "And this may be asking a lot, but try to assist in helping any lone students who get into trouble." Drago gave Ozpin a small glare before he turned away from him with a grunt.

"No promises." Drago said looking away with an eyeroll. Sooner than five more minutes, every first year students arrived. Ruby stood next to Drago as Yang followed close behind. Ozpin waited for all students to stand on the launch pads then started to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin started out as he put one hand behind his back, the other having his coffee mug. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda walked up with her tablet in front of her, skimming through it.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams…" Glynda said as she looked up from the device. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Drago mentally tuned her out for a few minutes as he stared at the forest, hearing the growls and snarls of the strange creatures called Grimm.

"Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda stated seriously on the last word.

"What? Aww…." Ruby giving a scared whisper to herself.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon, so it is your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." the brothers gave each other a thumbs up as they grinned a tiny bit. Ruby gives another scared sound as she does not want to get seperated by her sister.

"With that being said…" Ozpin states as he stared at the students. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" Ruby shouted, startling Drago as he comically turned his head side to side.

"Who what where!?" He said looking around semi-confused. The brothers chuckle to themselves at the scene from both of the first year students.

"See? I told you!" Nora said as she turned to face Ren, who continued to look forward.

"The hell did I miss?" Drago whispered to Ruby as she had a defeated look on her face.

"Whoever you make eye contact with after the launch, you will have to be partners for the whole four years." Ruby sighed. Drago wasn't that upset about it, but it was quite obvious she had some expectations to be with a certain individual.

"Ummm…." Drago said awkwardly as he unfurled on of his wings and used it to give Ruby a small pat on the head. "You'll be fine?" Drago said shrugging with a monotone look.

"I hope you are right…" Ruby said as she looks at Yang, who stood proudly.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said as he slightly looks behind him. "You'll meet opposition on the way." He then walked in front of Drago.

"And considering you want to be a teamless fighter, you already know what you are doing, correct?" Ozpin asked expectantly.

"Collect relic, return here, and head to a quiet place where I can be alone." Drago answers with a bored tone.

"Right, though, try sleeping somewhere close to the school so you can at least hear the bell, wouldn't want you being late for your first day." Ozpin states as he walked back to his location, sipping his coffee, heading towards the brothers, who waited patiently. Drago arched an eyebrow at him before he shrugged with a grunt.

"Same goes to you, and I'm sure you know what your jobs are?" Ozpin asked.

"Help teams that are in need for it." Anthony replied

"Only teach the students with bladed, or in his case, ranged weaponry." Rodriguez added as he folded his arms. Ozpin gave a nod of approval as he then walk to his original spot.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin warned with a serious tone. Almost immediately, Drago gave an amused chuckle as he retracted his claws and gave a, somewhat, scary grin. Jaune automatically laughed nervously as he gulped.

"That's something I could go by." Drago growled quietly in a challenging tone as he was somewhat eager to kill something.

"...You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin said, giving Drago a serious look. As for Glynda, she gave Drago a warning stare as he completely ignored them and was about to slowly unfurl his wings, his teeth, or rather, fangs, were almost bared as a throaty growl was heard by the brothers and Ruby only, and a certainty girl in black clothing as she gave him a strange look with a side glance. "But our instructors will not intervene, exceptions to being the new professors who are also testing with you today." Most of the first year students looked at the new teachers as they stared forward.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics." Ozpin explained as everyone were listening intently. "Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff." Drago was getting a little impatient as he rolled his eyes. Ozpin took notice, and simply looked at him to calm himself, Drago growled a little before he stood upright and folded his arms.

"...We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune said but was interrupted.

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin said cutting him off. It panned to some other students as they were launched off one by one. Jaune however, is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I have a question…" Jaune started off as Weiss gets launched. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answered as he looked at Drago. 'Or in your case, flying.'

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked with concern as Nora gleefully cheers as she gets launched.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered once again as the launching gets closer, after the two brothers get launched themselves. Yang looked over at Ruby, giving a wink and putting on her sunglasses as she gets launched herself. Ruby looking to the side with a grin as she gets launched too. Drago growled as his wings were spread wide open, and was launched as he made himself stop in mid flight, and turned to watch the rest of the students get launched. Jaune continued to be not ready for the launch.

"So uh, what exactly is a landing stradeGYYYYYYY!" Juane yelling the last part as the launchpad interrupts him. Drago gave a comical sweat down the back of his head as he watched Jaune flail around. Ozpin simply just takes a sip of his coffee.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Drago asked as he flew right in front of Ozpin, staying suspended in the air as he had his arms crossed.

"...More or less." Ozpin answered as Drago rolled his eyes, and turned his eyes to Glynda.

"...Hello again." Drago said with a tiny glare.

"...Hi." Glynda replied back with a stern look. A few moments passed before he flew off towards the rest of the group, a small growl escaping his mouth as he saw the others still figuring out how to land. And he STILL SEES JAUNE flailing his arms and legs like an idiot. He rolled his eyes as he flew a couple feet before nose diving towards the ground, and he could've sworn he heard Ruby shout something about a bird.

'This is going to be a strange day for me.'


	8. Initiation test part 2, Drago's anger

**[Emerald Forest, with the brothers, still soaring through the sky.]**

"This could be worse." Anthony said as he saw many of the new students figuring out how to land, unless you're Jaune who is still flailing around. Currently he was just in a flying position as he found a big enough tree. He took out his revolver and switched it to blade form as he stabbed at the tree and stopped his velocity. He then slid down the tree as he looked around, nothing but the sound of crickets, some distant like growls, and more trees. He heard what sounded like joyful laughter as he saw a yellow blur past by overhead, gunshots coming out if the wrists to get further.

"I gotta have a look at those gauntlets some day…" Anthony said rubbing his chin as he walked around in the forest. He then heard what sounded like a yell and something scraping wood, and saw his brother using his clawed glove to come down the tree, leaving deep cut marks as he finally touched the ground.

"I'm starting to think that the headmaster is a troll." Rodriguez muttered loudly. They see Jaune flail past as he screamed.

"I think you most likely have a point." Anthony said. Not even moments later, he heard the sound an automatic weapon in the distance as he looked at the place that generated the sound of lead.

 **[With Drago]**

Our lone warrior was gliding in the air as he saw many other people doing their own thing to land. He rolled his eyes as he did a simple landing by gently floating down, slowing his descent with his wings till his boots touched the grassy ground. He proceeded to look around his surroundings, seeing that obviously he was in a forest that was suppose to be filling with Grimm. From what he read about the Grimm here they were attracted to negative energy, or emotions. Drago shrugged seeing nothing hard about attracting them, and he didn't have to wait long. He heard the sound of twigs and branches being disturbed, making him turn around to face the shrubbery, then growled a bit as a Beowulf appeared from it, giving its own growl at him. He thought it was only one at first, until the rest of its pack appeared from behind it, making Drago glare harder at them as he clenched his fists tightly.

 **[Play Paralyzer by Finger Eleven]**

"Alright, show me what you can do!" Drago growled out as the beowolves growled and snarled as they charged at him. Drago gave off a small battle cry as he charged forward and punched three of them in the head, crushing their skulls as one tried to pounce on him, but was sidestepped by Drago as grabbed its leg and slammed it on the ground three times before spinning around and throwing him into another group of three, knocking them down. He continued to run forward as he made an astral Carbon 15 pistol and shot the group on the ground in the heads as he used their piled up bodies to jump and do a high kick to another beowulf, breaking its neck in the process as he landed on the ground, doing a reverse spin as he made an astral combat dagger and stabbed it into a beowulf's neck before he proceeded to beat its skull in with his fist at a rapid pace, dropping it after the head was turned into mush.

He then flicked his wrist, a small 5 inch bladed bolt coming out as another beowulf tried to charge him, but was met with a punch to its face, the bladed bolt embedded into its face as it popped off Drago's wrist. The dead beowulf fell to the ground as Drago raised both of his arms now, flicking both wrists this time as both a new pair of bolts appeared. One Beowulf tried to pounce him, but was hit by a high kick that sent it up before it was shot in the neck by the blade, impaling it in the tree. As it hung there Drago roundhoused kicked another beowulf and shot another blade into its head, then got in a grapple with another one before it was tossed into a tree and shot in the chest by another blade. He then tackled one into a tree and stabbed three bolts into its body, one in the abdomen, chest, and then in the mouth, the three bolts embedding it into the three.

Drago growled as his bladed bolts were then replaced with dual Yautja wrist blades as he pointed them at a charging beowulf. The beowulf roared at him, but was then hit by a barrage of blades as they tore through its body, chunks of its flesh being sliced off including its arms and head. Drago then charged forward and decapitated another beowulf, then spun around to slice another one in half by the waist. Two of them tried to attack from both sides but were sliced in half with ease as another attempted a pounce. It jumped up to attack, but was caught by Drago as he held him in the air and gave a shout as he embedded his blades in the beowulf's stomach and sliced it in half vertically, small bits of black blood dripping onto him as he panted/growled.

 **[End Song]**

'They don't even pose a challenge.' He thought dissapointed. He sighed as he impaled his tail into one Beowulf who tried to sneak up on him. He then wrapped his tail around the Grimm's neck and bent it at an odd angle with a loud ***SNAP***.

Ruby and Weiss were flabbergasted as they blinked from the carnage they were seeing. Ruby looked slightly excited herself as she saw some rather cool looking action in front of her...could use less brutalness though. Then again, it was a Grimm so she guessed it didn't matter. Weiss felt some slight fear from this as she had seen a complete massacre. She might even feel bad for the Grimm if this giant individual exists.

"That was...awesome~!" Ruby said with small stars in her eyes for when she saw the most experienced, admittedly brutal, takedowns. Weiss only gave a scoff and looked away. Drago taken by surprise by the audience spun around quickly and made an astral AK-47 assault rifle and aimed at them on instinct. Ruby made a surprised "eep!" and quickly ducked under a bush as Weiss only put her hands up. Drago lowered his weapon slowly after seeing who it was, but glared nonetheless as he made his weapon dematerialize.

"Don't sneak up on me." He said crossing his arms. "I could've killed you by accident."

"Weren't trying to, just so happen to be walking in this general direction." Weiss said with a huff.

"Oh great, I can tell from just your attitude that I'm not gonna like you." Drago said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! Well aren't you rude! Do you know who I am!?"

"I see a self centered little girl who is an uptight little bitch." Drago answered with an annoyed growl. "So unless your name is Ms. Snobby Bitch Cunt, no I don't know who you are."

"Funny coming from some giant lizard brute who looks like some edgy teen on a wednesday." Weiss retorted.

"This 'edgy teen' can easily break your pale ass body with his own two hands." Drago said, now getting a little mad. "Honestly your skin is so pale I could've mistaken you for a bad vampire, and the paper cut on your eye just adds to it."

Weiss scoffed. "What about you? You look like a rejected CGI film monster."

"At least I _look_ intimidating, you're not gonna scare anyone with your toothpick of a sword."

"Oh what, we are doing sword sizes now?" Weiss then nodded. "Alright. How about you stop overcompensating with YOUR rather large sword?" Drago growled as he now marched over to her with a glare.

"My sword is not large, it has been the same size, length, and width for many years." He said growling. "Each wielder of the sword has never made it bigger or smaller, it always remains the same."

"Still big. Honestly, people will start asking questions."

"I don't care for what people think of me you cunt." Drago growled in a slightly angered tone. "With the years I have been through, the amount of intense training I endure helps me understand strengths and weaknesses of weapons and body, and you in my opinion, are an easy frail target I can beat down."

"For someone who just said he has years of training, meaning years of experience, you'd think they wouldn't be some generic novice warrior with arrogance the size of a mountain." Weiss insulted back with complete bitterness towards him. Drago had a tick mark on his head as he stomped towards her with a growl, one of his hands clenched into a fist.

"You little bitch." He growled as he stood in front of her and raised his hand up and brought it down on her.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted as she quickly zoomed between them. Drago's hand just stopped, almost hitting Ruby instead with his hand that was just two centimeters apart from her face. She froze in place as her pupils shook from how close his hand was. Drago growled in annoyance as he pulled his hand back, using his other one to grab her shoulder and push her to the side.

"Stay out of this." He growled at her with a glare. Ruby gave a defiant look as she got right back where she was, then pointed at him.

"You are not hurting others because of your anger! It isn't our goal to fight one another, but to help each other get to the temple!"

"I work better alone than with other people, I don't need teammates." Drago growled at her with an angered glare. "Why would anyone like me ask help from an uptight bitch and a little kid!"

"Oh, like you have any good features other than showing how close minded minded you are!" Ruby stated with her pout glare.

"I'd be careful what you say to me." Drago warned as his hands once again clenched into fists.

"Why? Because you don't like having backlash for your actions? I might be young, but at least I'm self aware." she yelped slightly as she was grabbed by the collar. Drago was now growling into her face with his fangs bared and his glare hardening.

"What did I just say?" He said in a much deeper growl. "I am one you should _never_ anger to my fullest." she looked scared at first but gave a calming brave glare. Drago growled, not liking the look on her as it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"Now I know why Weiss was throwing those insults at you. Apparently you don't take criticism but rather try to make others fear you so they won't get hurt. I wonder if a warrior such as yourself could stoop to little kid tactics." she said defiantly, using his little insult calling her a "little kid" and threw threw it right back in his face. Drago's face growled loudly now as he held her out and raised one of hands up, his claws coming out in a threatening manner.

"Now I'm mad!" He said as he was about to bring his hand down. Soon an image flashed on her that Drago made give tiny gasp and made his eyes widen. What he saw was a young human woman with long green hair, dark green eyes, and darkish pale skin who had a caring smile on her face. His clawed hand that was raised was shaking as the image faded away, Ruby back in its place. She was wincing slightly, waiting for him to attack her. She was surprised when she was dropped to the ground suddenly, making an "oof!" sound upon landing. When she looked up at Drago, she was slightly confused that he had a wide eyed shocked look, he was even shaking like he saw a ghost. She looked at him with curious eyes as Drago looked down her.

"I…" He looked troubled for a moment before he shook his head, gaining his glare back. "Just...stay out of my way." He said with a forced growl before he turned his back on her and headed off into the forest, looking for the temple. Ruby got up as she watched him leave. He was hiding something behind that glare, and she thinks she knows what it was, but can't put her finger on it.

Weiss humphs. "Degenerate. Who does he think he is." she then looked at Ruby. "Well, let's go!" she said before storming off.

 **[With the brothers]**

"Are you sure it's this way?" Rodriguez asked as he was looking around the forest.

"I heard some shots, I am never wrong when I hear em." Anthony said with confidence. He was always a gun head at heart, but he tends to hide it a lot.

"YOU MONSTERS!" A female's voice was heard as they heard what sounded like shotgun blasts. Rodriguez thought for a moment as the voice transpired into his mind.

"That must be Ms. Yang." Rodriguez said as he took out his blade. They heard what sounded like silent cursing as they saw an unfamiliar girl in black in a tree as she tried to get her gun to work. Anthony took a look at the gun and it only took him in a matter of a second.

"Las, the clip isn't in all the way, plus there is something jammed from the muzzle, turn it upside down and hit it out!" Anthony said as he took out a revolver, shooting an incoming grimm with accuracy. Blake paused for a moment, she retracted the clip, and checked the muzzle, there was indeed something stuck in there. She quickly smacked it out, turned out to be dried up candle wax. She then aimed, and believe it or not, her gun worked good as new as she shot a grimm. She looked at Anthony, who rolled out of the way from a grimm swiping at him. She then jumped out of the tree and sliced at a Grimm that Yang was about to hit. Anthony jumped back and gun whipped a grim who ricocheted off his revolver, then shot him square in the eyes, killing it right away.

"I could've taken it." He heard Yang say as she was looking at Blake. In return, Blake just stayed quiet as she looked at the brothers, who Yang noticed.

"Hey Anthony, Rodriguez!" Yang greeted. Anthony reloaded his gun and put it in his holster, nodding at them. He looked at Blake, and he somehow got an expression he didn't quite expect from her.

"Thanks for the help." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, try to keep the clip in right and check your muzzle every once in awhile, and you'll do just fine." Anthony said expertly. Blake gave an appreciative nod as Yang looked around.

"Soooo, did you guys find the temple?" Yang asked almost expectedly. Rodriguez gave a look of "what do you think?" as he furrowed an eyebrow. "Dang." She said dejectedly.

 **[Beacon Cliffs]**

"Our next pair have been matched, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda said looking at her tablet. "Poor guy, I can't imagine them getting along."

"Mm…" Ozpin acknowledged, though he also seemed like he wasn't listening that much.

"Still, probably better off than Ms. Niko's" Glynda said as she clicked on the mini screen that showed Jaune following Pyrrha.

"Hmm…" Ozpin stated as he glanced at her tablet then back to his.

"I don't care what his transcript says, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda sternly stated with a little glare, not liking the way Jaune is showing himself as, then closed out of the tablet. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."' She then started to walk away from the cliff.

"At their current paste, they should reach the temple within a few minutes." Glynda then stopped as she looked back at Ozpin. " Speaking of which, What did you use for relics this year?" she got nothing out of Ozpin as he just stood there silent. "...Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm…" Ozpin stated to himself as he was watching Ruby sitting on the ground as Weiss is walking back and forth. He has a look of a slight disappointment. "...Anything on the new teachers, or Drago?" He asked suddenly.

"Well…" Glynda she opened up her tablet again. "Anthony has shown promise with his expertise on ranged weaponry, Rodriguez has yet to show it." she then moved her finger across the tablet. "As for Drago, he recently tried to attack the girl in the red hood, but he stopped abruptly, he seemed shaken."

"Rodriguez will show us soon enough." Ozpin said promisingly. "As for Drago, we'll have to keep an eye out for him." Said person was currently killing a pack of Ursa Minors with ease as he continued towards the temple.

 **[Some minutes later with Drago]**

"How many are there!?" Drago shouted as he tore a Grimm in half with a look of anger as he stomped near a clearing, where Yang, Blake, and the Brothers were already, not noticing them. "FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He shouted in annoyance. They all stop as they look at where the yelling was, Drago was holding his mouth, being a bit regretful for doing that.

'Shit.' He thought before he reluctantly revealed himself. "Uh….don't mind me, just….walking over here." He said pointing at a temple with...chess pieces?

"Oh hey, the relics!" Yang said as she sort of ran towards it. Blake and the brothers rolling their eyes as they walked with her. Drago looked very confused at the "relics."

"Either this school is on a low budget, or Ozpin is playing us majorly." He said growling as he flew quickly to the Chess Pieces. He looked around for a bit before he picked up the Black king, which stood out the most. Blake and Yang were looking at the others as Yang picked up a horse piece.

"How about we be an adorable pony!" Yang said excitedly as she held it above her head.

"Sure." Blake smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Why chess pieces?" Rodriguez asked as he looked around.

"Better not question it, let's just get one then go." Anthony said, as he walked up to a black Rook. Rodriguez followed suit as he grabbed the other black Rook. Suddenly, Drago sniffed the air as he was looking around confused.

'Why do I smell...pancakes?' Drago thought with furrowed brows. Suddenly a random scream, which...sounded like a girl scream for some odd reason as Yang looked up.

"Blake, someone is in trouble! Do you hear that?" Yang said as she looked around. "What should we d-"

"Look out below!" A familiar voice yelled out as they all looked up to see Ruby about to land on Yang and Blake, but was soon accidently knocked back by Jaune, who was also launched in the air as they hit a tree. Drago and the brothers look at at each other, not sure what the hell just happened.

"Did the blonde idiot just appear out of nowhere, and did the red hooded brat just appear out of the sky?" Drago asked annoyed.

"I-..." Yang was about to say but then heard some explosions as they see an Ursa growling, then soon falling as Nora was on it.

"Aw, it's broken…" Nora then zipped on top of the head of the Ursa. "Eww…" Moments later, Ren comes out from behind the grounded Ursa, huffing and puffing.

"Nora…" Ren huffed and puffed as he was leaning on it for support. "Please, never do that again…" He looked up to only see that she is gone. She sees a white Rook as she grabbed it and put it on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle~, I'm queen of the castle~!" Nora sang as she was doing random poses.

"NORA!" Ren yelled in annoyance. Drago growled as he facepalmed loudly in annoyance.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" Nora stated as she saluted and let the Rook fall into her free hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" Blake said very confused.

"I-..." Yang tried to say yet again, but a random grimm screech arose from the tree's as Pyrrha was running away from a super humongous Grimm Scorpion. Drago's left eye was twitching as he started to growl quietly.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune stated as he was hanging from a tree branch.

"Woah!" Ruby said amused as she looked at the Grimm Scorpion.

"Ruby!" Jaune said somewhat excitedly as Ruby just jumped off the tree branch and rolled to the ground.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!" Ruby then tried to hug Yang as she tried to hug back, only for Nora to come out of nowhere in front of them.

"NORA!" she said excitedly, causing Yang and Ruby to jump back comedically.

"All of you shut up!" Drago growled in annoyance, his eyes flickering black and red. Yang was shaking violently.

"...Did that girl just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, the brothers are just standing there like "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Suddenly, Yang exploded, even catching Drago off guard.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang yelled in frustration as she glowed yellow and her eyes light red. "Could everyone just CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS- ***SMACK*** " Yang was cut off as she felt a stinging pain her face as her head turned to the side. She looked angrily at the one who smacked her, who turned out to be Drago who was growling in annoyance as his eyes were flickering now violently.

"Will. You. SHUT. UP." Drago said through gritted teeth. Soon Yang straight up punched Drago right in the face out of pure anger as now his face was to the side and stepped back a little.

"YOU WANT TO GO BIG GUY!? COME ON!" Yang yelled challengingly as she got into fighting position. Drago slowly turned to face her as his eyes were now pure black, scaring Yang a bit as he too got into a small fighting stance.

"You have made the biggest mistake of your life." Drago growled as he let out a loud, deep demonic growl at her. Ruby was currently looking up with a concerned look.

"Uh...Yang?" Ruby said as she was pointing up, Yang's angered expression being replaced by a confused look before she looked up. Drago stopped what he was doing as he looked up as well. What they saw was Weiss Schnee, hanging onto a Nevermore's claw for dear life in the air.

"How could you leave me!?" She yelled out as she was hanging on for dear life.

"I said 'jump' …" Ruby said as she had her arms out.

"She is gonna fall." Blake said knowingly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby stated normally.

"She's falling…" Ren stated moments later looking up. Drago was shaking as his eyes were still black.

"How. The Fuck. Did you get on THAT?!" He demanded from Ruby, pointing up at the sky towards the giant Grimm.

"Uh…." Ruby stated as she gave a nervous look.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!" Yang said in a defensive tone.

"I'll talk however I want to you smug blonde cunt!" Drago growled.

"Why you-!" Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Ruby yelled, surprising everyone, especially Drago.

"We have a falling girl there!" Rodriguez pointed out as Anthony walked up to Drago.

"Look partner, you are angry, and very pissed off, I get it, but relax, there is no point to get yourself riled up over nothin'." Anthony quipped

"Yea amigo, calm the mind a bit, it is a bit all over the place." Rodriguez actually sounding like a teacher. Drago was about to claw at them, until two people landed on him, hard.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically as she was checking her nails.

"My back…" Jaune said in painful agony. Drago said nothing as he was face down, splayed out like he was unconscious. Moments later as Yang calmed down, Pyrrha came sliding in front of them.

"Great, now the gang's here, we can all die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby stated as she charged at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted in complete worry.

"No! Don't do that, the scythe itself won't penetrate armor that thick!" Rodriguez said as he outstretched his arm to stop Ruby, only for him to miss.

"Neither will a sniper bullet! Get back her now!" Anthony shouted, only to no avail as Ruby tried to attack anyways, only to get slapped back by the Deathstalker. She stumbles a bit as she gets up with slight difficult.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said meekily.

"Bullshit!" Drago said, his voice muffled from the ground. Ruby looked back slowly to see that the Deathstalker was right in her face. Frantically, she shot at the giant monster and started to book it back towards the group, Yang running forward saying her name, she is absolutely worried for the safety of her little sister. Not noticing, that the big Grimm Vulture was sending its giant feathers down like a rain of swords, catching Ruby on her cape. Drago finally got up and spat out some dirt, wiping some dirt off his face as well before he stood back up.

"Where the hell is that red hooded bitch?!" Drago growled in anger as he had his claws out in one hand.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang said as she was crawling, since she slid on the ground avoiding a few giant feathers.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back as she tried to get her cape free.

"Lose the damn hood!" Drago shouted annoyed. It was already too late for that, since the Deathstalker was already sending its stinger down as Ruby looked up in paralysis fear.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she tried to reach for her, a white blur is seen running past her in the process. An ice sound was heard forming.

"You are so childish." Weiss said as Ruby was covering her head as Weiss was seen, already making an ice wall, catching the stinger just in time. Ruby looked up at Weiss who was looking at her.

"Weiss?" Ruby stated in somewhat confusion and shock.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said as she glared at Ruby.

"Thats putting it lightly!" Drago shouted. "You're also too forward you red hooded, idiotic, weapon freak, bitch!"

"Not cool." Nora stated crossing her arms.

"Negative wordings after a tip isn't necessary." Blake said as well, glaring at Drago.

"Like I care about your opinions you fools." Drago shot back, his eyes flickering between black and red.

"...And I suppose...I can be a bit...difficult." Weiss stated, actually sounding nice for once.

"Oho, ya think!?" Drago said sarcastically.

"You done?" Ren said a bit annoyed by this fauna's angered, and snarky comments.

"Shut it." Drago growled.

"...But if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do this together." Weiss said as she leaned in front of Ruby. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off.." Ruby said a little defeated. "I want you to know I can do this…"

"You're fine…" Weiss said formally as she walked off. Ruby sighed in relief and whispered "Normal knees…" She looked up at the stinger that was in front of her. Yang ran up and hugged her little sister.

"So happy you're ok!" Yang said in relief, hugging Ruby tightly. Drago growled in slight disgust as he was about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked as he looked behind him. Drago stopped then walked in front of Anthony abruptly, giving a very pissed off look.

"Getting this test finished, not stand here and vomit on the ground." He growled as his eyes were back to normal. "It surprises me how I am even STANDING here, observing you damn idiots, you pathetic worthless worms!" Rodriguez went in front of Drago as he looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Alright amigo, why are you angry?" Rodriguez said in a sooth, calming tone, sound like a parent as Drago looked into his neutral eyes. Drago growled in response before he talked.

"That is none of your damn business." He said as he was about to turn away. Rodriguez got in front of him as he had his hand stretched out stopping him in his tracks.

"It is most definitely my business, I sat here, watched you throwing your anger at students that didn't deserve it. Something is stressing you out, and I must know why. If the events that transpired didn't happen, you would've killed innocent people." Rodriguez said, stating true facts as Drago knew as well.

"What innocent people?" He asked annoyed as he was getting tired of this.

"Are you really gonna play arrogance with me?" Rodriguez asked sternly. "These students have done nothing wrong in any sort of regard, you cannot judge someone clearly if you think you can just kill whoever you want." Rodriguez scolded. Drago walked up to him and placed a finger on Rodriguez.

"Listen here and closely." He said as he poked harshly, not knowing this was the time the others decided to listen in on the conversation. "I don't care about these pathetic excuses of warriors. They're nothing to me, none of them do. They're just young fools who will die some day in the future." Weiss and Blake gave small glares at this guys sudden hostility and the fact he sounds like he is telling that like it will actually happen. Nora was just absently humming to herself as Ren gave a neutral look. Pyrrha gave a scowl as Jaune just looked wide eyed from his attitude. Ruby gave a small saddened look as Yang shook her head with her eyes closed.

"And you say that like it is a prophecy, I recommend you get off your high horse for once." Rodriguez demanded some what, acting like a teacher.

"You dare demand me-"

"I can, and I will, get the attitude in check amigo, you aren't killing anyone just because your anger isn't in check, end of story." Rodriguez gave a stern look into Drago's eyes as he was serious. Drago growled threateningly as his finger that was poking Rodriguez had a claw coming out, stabbing Rodriguez lightly, drawing some tiny blood. Rodriguez winced a little bit as he kept it in there, but he simply grabbed Drago's wrist, and calmly pulled it out as he got into Drago's face.

"Go ahead, do your worst, you kill me know and see what consequences come up." Rodriguez stated as he gave a glare to Drago. Drago looked into his eyes as he growled, but stopped as the glare started to get a bit tense, only a little though.

"...This path will get these damn fools killed." Drago said as he yanked his hand free and walked away wiping the blood off his finger. Rodriguez stood high as Drago started to actually calm himself as he flew in a random direction.

 **[several minutes later]**

Drago was flying in the distance as he growled to himself. 'Who does he think he is?' He growled mentally. ' "Check my attitude?" "Get off my high horse?" "Like I care what they thin-What smells like bird?" As soon as Drago asked that, he was caught off guard as the giant Nevermore dived in and swatted him out if the sky, into the ruins. He let out a surprised roar as he crashed into the ground, bouncing across the ground until he slammed into a stone pillar.

'...Ok, that hurt just a bit….' Drago thought in a monotone tone.

"DRAGO!" He heard Ruby shout his name in worry. He raised a hand up at first before it turned into a thumbs up at her direction.

"I'm ok." He said as he got up, wiping the dirt off his armor. "As soon as I kill that over grown vulture!" He then flew back up as he made an astral form of two chainsaws and sliced around the torso. What he didn't expect was for it to fly back to dodge his third attack, grab him, and skid him across the temple building harshly, then throw him to the ground, making a crater.

'Well….that's new.' Drago thought again in monotone. He then sees the Deathstalker fighting Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha. He actually sees Jaune doing a decent job of blocking at least. Yang was shooting at the Nevermore from the top of a tall pillar as she used her shotgun gauntlets to hit it. Weiss was standing there on the bottom as she observed the bird. Ruby used her scythe to get to where Weiss was as Drago thought for a moment.

'...Sigh, let's see where this goes.' Drago thought reluctantly, mostly due to the fact how ruthless he was to them when he was extremely angry. He sat down on the wall as he overlooked the battle. He was somewhat next to them as he was listening to what they were saying.

 **[Red Like Roses part Two plays]**

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated as she was keeping a close eye on the bird. Drago notice that Ruby was looking around calmly and then up to where Yang was.

"I have a plan, cover me!" Ruby shouted as she used her sniper rifle to get into the air. "Drago, do so as well please! You can be apart of the plan!"

"...I might regret this." Drago said shrugging as he flew up with an astral crossbow and fired a bolt into the Nevermore's eyes. It screeched in pain, but the arrow soon disappeared, as it was still flying around. Soon the Nevermore was gonna eat Yang by grabbing her with its beak, but Yang held it open as she cocked her gauntlet.

"I-HOPE-YOUR-HUNG-RY!" Yang yelled in between shots into the bird's mouth. Drago joined in a he flew next to her.

"Jump out of the way!" He shouted as he made an astral form of a Rocket Launcher. Yang looked back and jumped out as the bird bit hard, getting nothing out of it, she blasts it in the eye as the bird then saw Drago in front of him with the Launcher.

"Trump this!" Drago shouted as he fired two shots at its wings and flew around behind it and fired a third in the back. 'I can't believe I said that.' He thought to himself. Yang looks to see Weiss lunging forward past her as the bird hits the mountain and lands on the edge of an entrance. It tried to fly away, only for its tail to be caught in the ice. Yang goes to hang on the pillar as blake throws her gun as the whip attached to it stretches out to the other side.

"Come on, Drago!" Ruby said as she jumped into the black line like it was a slingshot, with her scythe as leverage. Weiss kept her there as she had two crosshairs in front of the line. Drago started to understand her plan as he looked at the trapped bird and the human-made slingshot. He then drew out his sword as he flew next to Ruby.

"Just so we're clear, this will be the only time I take orders from you kid." Drago clarified as he was directly next to Ruby, She only smirked as she looks at Weiss.

"Only you would come up with this plan." Weiss said, focusing both of her shots timingly.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph, can I?" she retorted in a question. Drago and Ruby momentarily went silent.

"Can y-" Ruby tried to ask.

"Of course I can!" Weiss stated.

"Then launch!" Drago shouted as he poised his sword. Ruby looked forward and narrowed her eyes. Weiss, gaining her aim, shoots them both into the air as Ruby used her sniper rifle to get further and to hook the nevermore's neck with the blade of the scythe, standing firmly on the mountain. Drago was on the other side of the bird, having his sword hooked on the neck also, the only difference is, he is making cracks on the mountain. Weiss quickly made snowflake platforms for both so they could wall run it easier. They both started running up the mountain, Ruby starting quietly and then louder as it started to sound like she was doing so to keep her from running. Drago was doing the same as he was growling in between breaths. Ruby was using her sniper to gain more speed as both dragged the Nevermore bird closer to the top.

"Time to end this!" Drago roared as his sword glowed bright blue. They soon make it to where some edge of the stone, Ruby and Drago, with full force pushed their weapons forward on the edge of the cliff, decapitating the Nevermore bird when they went into the air. Ruby landed with her scythe sticking to the ground as the handle is over her neck, as Drago flew up in a spiral motion as he fired a blast of blue flames into the body, disintegrating it. He landed next to Ruby with his wings spread out and his sword being sheathed back in. Ruby got up as she turned around and slowly walked to the edge of the cliff as a big blue flame was burning the Nevermore's body, Drago joined in as he walked next to her. Yang jumped down from the side of the pillar as she was next to Weiss.

"Well…." Yang said, breaking the silence. "That was thing."

"Talk about overkill." Weiss said sheathing her own weapon.

"At least it is gone, right?" Blake asked Weiss with a small smirk.

"You can't see the burning body?" Weiss asked sarcastically. She looked again to see ash on the floor. "And its gone." It cuts back to Ruby and Drago, standing and looking down from the cliff. Drago had his arms folded as he looked over at Ruby, giving a look of a leader as she looked at Yang and her newly teammates and friends. He then slowly gave her a small thumbs up as he gave an annoyed grin.

"I still think you're a brat, just know that." Drago said in his usual tone. Ruby looked at him and smiled a little.

"I'll learn." Ruby stated factfully as she gave a somewhat caring smile. Drago got the same image from earlier again, though he wasn't angry, or shaky this time. But instead, gave a sad sigh as he looked away.

"Let's get going, Kid." Drago said as he lowered himself to the ground. "Get on." He demanded motioning to his back. Ruby was startled at first, but soon got on his back as he descended gently down to where the rest of the group was. Just as he was close to them, he grabbed Yang with his right arm, Blake with his left, and Weiss with his tail as he sped up his flight. They all screamed as he went extremely fast, not very prepared for the sudden speed in flight. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora watched him go to Beacon cliff.

"...Well I guess we are on our own!" Nora said as she put her hands together. "Now where can we find another Ursa bear-"

"NO!" Ren shouted quickly. Anthony and Rodriguez just simply walk up as Anthony had a furrowed eyebrow.

Rodriguez leaned in. "I believe we have done worst, eh?"

"Totally….but we aren't doing it again...EVER."

 **[Cuts to Beacon auditorium.]**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewig, Sky Lark." Ozpin said as he was standing across four boys. Drago was standing with the crowd in the back, leaning on a wall as he watched. "The four of you have collected the black bishop pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as….team CRDL." the crowd started to clap.

'CRDL- oh you clever bastard.' Drago thought sarcastically.

"...Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin stated as the four students walked up. "The four of you retrieved the four rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as...team JNPR." The audience continue to clap and applause the students.

"Oh, how very creative." Drago muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Lead by…" Ozpin stated as he motioned his hand towards Jaune. "Jaune Arc!"

"H-huh? L-Lead by…?" Jaune said in a little shock.

"Led by him?" Drago somewhat questioned.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin stated as he praised Jaune a little. Pyrrha, being proud of him, hits his arm, but didn't expect him to fall over, causing some people in the audience to laugh a little. Drago groaned as he face palmed loudly.

'Honestly, I feel bad for the kid.' He said with small sympathy. As they got off the stage, Ozpin started again.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xio Long." Ozpin called up next as they made their way. "You four have collected the white knight pieces, from this day forward you'll be working together as...team RWBY."

"Don't tell me, they're led by…" Drago started out sarcastically.

"Lead by...Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished. The applause was a bit louder.

"God dammit I was kidding!" Drago shouted in the crowd. It fell on deaf ears as Ruby looked around in a bit of shock as Yang hugged her sister with a proud look.

"Anthony and Rodriguez Skullrox." Ozpin called out. The brothers walked side by side as Anthony had his hands in his trench coat pockets, Rodriguez having his hands close together in front of him somewhat like a monk would do, crossing the top of his four fingers, and his thumbs together.

"You two have collected the two black Rook pieces, I hereby welcome you, to Beacon as our new Professors." Ozpin said with small pride. There was a lot of loud cheers coming from the audience, as some did a few cheers. Getting new professors must be something new and a very good thing for the academy. Anthony tipped his hat at the students as Rodriguez only closed his eyes, folded his arms and smiled, seeing that this will be a rather interesting year. Drago rolled his eyes as he growled. He is still pissed off Rodriguez was all up in his face earlier today. Yang gave a thumbs up to the brothers as they were getting off the stage. Ruby and Nora gave a small squeal in excitement, Ruby gave a sweet smile, showing her teeth. Jaune only smiled as Ren nodded.

"Drago Dragonheart." Ozpin said loudly to the crowd. Said person flew over to the stage as he landed in front of Ozpin with his arms crossed and a stern glare. Ozpin looked up at the giant as he also gave a blank glare.

"You have collected the Black King piece, alone, I hereby pronounce you, our very first one man team. A freelancer." Ozpin said with a tiny grin as Drago kept his stoic glare. The audience actually erupted, considering this was their first ever "freelancer" in Beacon. "You will be able to assist other teams whomever you choose, as well as be able to take any mission you choose." Drago stared for a moment, then gave a somewhat wide smirk. This was something he was a bit glad to hear.

"This will be interesting." Drago said as he left the stage.

"This is starting to stir up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said smirking.


	9. Day one of Beacon, Ruby's Crush

**[RWBY'S Dorm]**

'Why didn't I take the offer to bunk with the brothers?' Drago thought to himself as he was sitting in the corner of the room, meditating like Piccolo as Ruby got out a whistle and held it over the sleeping form of Weiss, Drago already having a pair of earmuffs on. Weiss frantically fell of the bed as she was shocked and confused at what happened.

"Gooood morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby stated excitedly. "Oh, and good morning Drago!" Drago only responded in a grunt.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked as she got up.

"Now that you are officially awake we can begin our first order of business." Ruby stated as she had her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked again in slight annoyance.

"Decorating!" Yang said excitedly as she held up a bunch of hanging ornaments.

"What?" Weiss asked very confused at the situation handed to her.

"We still have to unpack," Blake said holding up a luggage, which then a few seconds later, flipped open spilling its contents on the floor, "...and clean."

"Well to clarify, this is my corner of the room." Drago said opening one eye as his things were still in bags right next to him.

"Tell me again why we let him stay with us." Weiss asked somewhat annoyed.

"Because he needed a place to stay, and the headmaster didn't want him sleeping on the ships." Ruby answered with a grin, before looking away. "I'd also like to know him a bit more." she muttered to herself.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby said quickly with a meek nervous look. Weiss glared for a couple of seconds at her till Ruby blew her whistle at Weiss again, causing her to fall down.

"Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby said as she fist bumped the air. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" both Yang and Blake shouted as they were next to Ruby, then tilted their bodies a bit. Drago chuckled in amusement while Weiss just sighed in frustration. Moments later, Drago just simply watched them do a montage of decorating the door from the corner of the room. He must say, they were quite amusing, especially when he saw Blake trying to hide a book called "Ninja's of Love." He facepalmed when Ruby cut the curtain in half due to her ignorance, but couldn't fault a young warrior in training. He only furrowed his eyebrows when Yang placed a poster of a couple of muscular teens...which he already knew he was gonna feel disgusted every time he looked at it.

"Aren't you gonna unpack?" Ruby asked Drago as he just sat there in his meditative state, his bags untouched.

"And where would I put my things?" He asked with furrowed brows. "Have you seen the state of the room?" He asked somewhat strict as be saw the mess in the room.

"Well...anywhere that can fit." Ruby said as she shrugged.

"...The stuff I have will have no room." Drago calmly quipped as he opened an eye to look at his bags.

"Oh come on, they can't be that big." Ruby stated kindly as she walked towards his stuff and examined the size of the bag. Drago sighed a little as he leaned forward and zipped open the bag. It contained his armor, a black collapsible Scythe that had a dark purple blade coming out of a skull, a pair of red and gold battle axes that had a fiery design , and a few throwing daggers and axes, and of course, his sword.

"Is...is this all you have?" Ruby asked as she pulled out the Scythe. For some odd reason, when she picked it up, she got a dark vibe from it as it uncollapsed. It was around the same size as a normal scythe, but from what she can tell, it was not any common farm tool. It was suddenly yanked out of her hand as Drago growled in a warning tone. Ruby took a step back in surprise and slight fear as the tall faunas glared at her as he held the scythe close to him. She laughed a little nervously as she backed off a bit. Soon everyone was observing there newly decorated room...which had the beds squeezed in the middle, on top of each other.

"This, isn't going to work." Weiss said as she looked at the cramped beds

"It is a bit cramped…" Blake stated blankly

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff…" Yang shrugged as she looked at Drago.

"Hell no." Drago said as he placed a protective hand over his bags.

"Or maybe we can ditch the beds.. ***gasp*** and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby stated excitedly as she put her arms in the air.

"That sounds like a terrible idea that could end up in a disaster." Drago said quickly, and monotone.

"And dangerous…" Weiss said, somewhat agreeing with him.

"And super awesome!" Yang stated with complete utter happiness.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said, throwing in her opinion.

"W-well, we should put up a vote." Weiss said, still skeptical on the idea. Ruby lightly snickers.

"I think we just did." Ruby said as Blake made a ding while doing a thumbs up, Yang makes a ding with rock n roll signs, and Weiss makes a buzzer sound as she made it clear it wasn't a good idea. She then looked at Drago for support, only for him to just shrug.

"Three to two, we lost." He said simply. Moments later, a woosh sound is heard as all four went to make the bunk beds. They then woosh back to observe...somehow bunk beds that should've fallen off in a matter less than a minute, but apparently they are steady enough. Drago had an eye twitch as he stared at the "bunk beds". Especially Ruby's who literally just tied rope to all four bed corners as it just floated there in existence.

"Wha- you- how-..." Drago stutters before he took a deep breath. "...out." He said in a normal tone.

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused.

"Out." Drago repeated as he headed to his bag. "Now." The four slowly exited out of the room, not sure what he was gonna do. Seconds later, they heard what sounded like hammers and nails being hammered in, along with the sound of a...chainsaw? Moments later, he opened the door, his arm stretching out, grabbing all four and pulling them in cartoonishly.

"These are bunk beds." Drago said crossing his arms as the beds were modified and rebuilt. "Unlike that pathetic excuse you made."

"...Thanks Drago!" Ruby said, completely ignoring the comment at the end. "Didn't know you had the skill of a builder." Drago merely huffed in annoyance.

"You learn a thing or two when you get some time to relax, this was just a Tuesday." Drago said with a small, prideful grin.

"Well, at least we can relax a bit." Weiss said, a little sigh of relief. Ruby then zoomed to her side, which was the left bunk bed.

"Alright!" she said in her usual excitement. "Our second order in business is…classes." Ruby said as she pulled a random book out and started to read it. "Now, we have a few classes together today, at nine, we gotta be-"

"What? Did you say nine o'clock!?" Weiss suddenly shouted.

"Um…" Ruby stated as she had a look of confusion.

"It's 8:55 you dunce/idiot!" Weiss and Drago said simultaneously. Weiss started to sprint down the hallway as team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY plus Drago, poke their heads out as they watched Weiss sprint.

"Wait for me!" Drago shouted as he sped towards her.

"Uh, t-t-to class!" Ruby said as she, Yang, then Blake started to sprint down the hallway as well.

"Class?" Jaune asked confused.

"YES CLASS!" Drago shouted from down the Hall, causing them to fall over. "NOW GET YOUR FUCKING ASS'S UP!"

 **[Outside, in front of Beacon]**

It shows Ozpin, the brothers, and Glynda walking next to each other, the brothers in the same outfits, but with have business shirts under them. They stopped to watch the two teams and the freelancer to speed down the campus as both Glynda and Anthony check their watches as Ozpin and Rodriguez, who also has his own cup of coffee, take a sip.

"This is why you keep an eye on the damn clock!" They heard Drago shout annoyed and slightly angry.

"You weren't paying attention to it either!" Ruby retorted.

"Ohoho, Don't you fucking start with me!" Drago cursed.

"Language!" Nora said in a childish like scold.

"Shut up pancake lover!" Drago shouted, flipping her the bird without even looking at her.

"...This is gonna be an interesting first day." Anthony said with widened eyes.

" Mr. Dragonheart should be careful what he says." Glynda said with a strict tone.

"Do not try to confront him like last time, I believe it would only get worse." Ozpin warned as said person just gave a whack to Nora's head.

 **[In class, just in time]**

"Monsters! Demons…" Port started out as he motioned to the chalk board, listing all the grimm creatures on it. "Prowlers of the Night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names." It soon pans to Blake and Yang just listening, Weiss writing down on paper, while Ruby is seen falling asleep already in class. Drago was taking notes as he had a bored look, as he used his tail to hit Ruby's head lightly. In response, she shot up quietly as she looked around and saw Drago's tail, then pouted slightly at the faunas.

"But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah haha!" Port laughed a little, only to get crickets.

'Tough crowd…' Drago thought bordely.

"Uhh, and you shall too." Port then tried to save himself from slight embarrassment. "Upon graduating in this prestigious academy.

"Already do." Drago muttered as he stopped writing notes as he stared at Port with calculative eyes.

"Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe haven's in an otherwise treacherous world." Port lectured as he started to pace. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces...and that is where we come in." Ruby was currently drawing and giggling to herself like a schoolgirl. Drago leaned in with slight curiosity as he took a glance at Ruby.

"Hunters! Huntresses…" Port said as he made a clicking sound with his tongue. This caused Yang to chuckle to herself nervously.

'He's a boaster.' Drago said simply as he groaned a little loudly.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Port said as he pointed pridefully. "From what you ask? Why...the very world!" he said as he pointed in the air. It was quiet only for a kid to do a somewhat cheer then sits back down after looking at the people still sitting. Drago just mentally chuckled to himself.

"That's an interesting way of saying things." Drago commented.

"Well, I am not exactly wrong in that regard, considering grimm mostly hide in any forest as seems fit. Might I add, we have a lot of those." Port explained with a slight jollyness in his voice. Drago just rolled his eyes as he went back to writing notes.

"Anyways, that is what you are training to become, but first...a story." Port said as he looked. "A tale of a young, handsome, man."

'Oh god damn it.' Drago groaned slamming his head loudly on the desk as it formed a small crack. Port simply ignored it for now as he started to ramble on about his adventure. Ruby was snickering to himself as Weiss just looks at her with narrowed eyes, Drago having his head sideways as it laid on the table, looking at Ruby with curiousness. She then lifted the paper showing a very crude drawing of Professor Port as it had lines of stinkyness going from above and making a childish sound with her tongue. Weiss gave a slight annoyed look as Yang and Ruby started to quietly laugh. If anything at this point, Drago was amused by the silliness.

"Really?" Drago deadpanned, "Can't stay mature for one class?" Port then cleared his throat as he furrowed an eyebrow at the students in front of him. He then continued his story.

"In the end, the beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." Port said, seemingly ending the story, bowing.

'Something seems wrong with that story.' Drago thought as he knew somethings were either added, or left out.

"The moral of this story?" Port asked the class. "A true huntsman must be honorable." Ruby is balancing stuff on her finger as Weiss gave an angry look, which was noticed by Drago. Curious, he wanted to see how this was played. "A true huntsman must be dependable." then it shows Ruby randomly snoring as Weiss continued to get angry, amusing Drago highly. "A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby was picking her nose as Weiss was shaking in anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the class, Weiss immediately raising her hand, along with Drago.

"I do!" They said simultaneously, Drago being more bored.

"Well then!" Port stated proudfully. "Let's find out." He looks at Weiss and motions her to come forth. " Step forward, and face your opponent." He then looked at Drago. "I will see you after what I can see from Ms. Schnee."

"That's alright with me." Drago said giving a nod to Weiss. 'This'll give me a clue on how she fights on her own, and find any weaknesses I might've overlooked.' He thought to himself as he kept staring at Weiss with crossed arms. Weiss got up and took out her weapon.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang cheered happily.

"Fight well!" Blake said, randomly waving a "Team RWBY" miniature flag in her hand.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby also cheered, a bit like Yang.

"Ruby, I am trying to concentrate!" Weiss said with some bitterness.

"Oh, sorry…" Ruby stated meekly.

'That seemed….odd.' Drago said with a raised eyebrow. "Just ignore us!" Drago shouted as he gave a tiny glare to the rest of RWBY. They just shrug, it was team support, it's allowed.

"Alright." Port said as he held up his musket/axe hybrid weapon. "Let the match, began." he then hit the lock as a boar like grimm charges at Weiss. Weiss attacked it and rolled as it tried to tackle her with its tusks.

'A pig?' Drago thought boredly.

"Haha, weren't expecting that were you?" Port commented as he watched.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby said supportingly. Drago honestly didn't really care if she cheered, he was too fixated on how Weiss fights. Weiss tried to do her lunge attack, only for it to get caught in between the tusks and get hit in the hip by the other one, but she skillfully recovered as she flipped, and now trying to get her weapon back from the creature.

"Bold, new approach...I like it!" Port said praiseful-like.

'She's a glass cannon, she can deal damage, but she can't take it.' Drago analyzed.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered, obviously taking her advice as being a teammate. Weiss gave an annoyed look as she looked at Ruby.

'Oh boy, something tells me there is gonna be tension after this.'

Weiss then lost her weapon then got knocked over by the pig grimm. Drago gave her a small glare that shouted "GET UP!"

"Oh ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked Weiss, indicating to make her think how to retrieve the weapon back. The creature tried to charge her again, but she rolled out of the way and ran towards her fencing sword. She slid and grabbed it swiftly.

"Weiss, go for the belly! There is no armor underneath-" Ruby trying to give advice to her teammate.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted angrily.

'...Wow.' Drago thought surprised. "Just be quiet, Kid." Drago said in a demanding like tone to Ruby, "She needs to focus on the battle." She gave a defeated look and an also saddened look as she looked away. Drago glanced at it, and just sighed. The kid was only trying to help, and to be honest it was good advice, considering how Weiss attacked the armor without thinking. But some people just don't listen, he knew from experience. Then again, Weiss was being...to put it bluntly, a cold bitch. The grimm creature tried to charge her again, but used a snowflake glyph as a shield, knocking it onto its back, then created another one as she lunged forward and stabbing the boar in the neck, causing it to squeal in pain, then eventually die. Ruby was looking away a bit saddened by the way her teammate acted towards her. Drago gave a small clap as he ignored Ruby, and giving Weiss a somewhat prideful grin.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" Port stated with jolly in his voice. " It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training." He then looked at Drago, who already knew it was his time to test himself.

"Considering it is you, my fellow giant student." Port started as he looked up at the giant. "I manage to find a sizable Beowulf for you." he then gestured to a bigger cage that had shook a bit, and in all honestly, shocked most of the students considering he managed to catch one.

"It better be challenging." Drago said as he walked pass Weiss, giving her a quick pat on the shoulder before saying, "You need to work on your defense." Weiss just simply nodded as she sat next to Ruby, still looking sad in her seat. It is obvious Weiss is still fumed with anger.

"Is this gonna be a challenge?" Drago asked as he stood a few feet from the cage.

"That is a good question!" Port said energetically. "For this one, is an experienced Beowulf, who is far more smarter than any other of its species." Port stated as he hits the lock and out comes the Beowolf. It had a lot of scars on it as it roared at Drago in front of him. Even its skull armor has sword marks on it. Drago furrowed an eyebrow but decided to test it by flying forward and swinging downward on the creature, it surprisingly blocked it and swiped Drago away.

"Okay, that's better." Drago said after landing back on his feet, and gave off his own roar, surprising the class. Drago started off in a defense position as the Alpha Beowulf charged at him, ready to attack it with both claws. Drago merely smirked as he easily dodged with quick speeds, and gave a kick to the head along with a tail whip. The creature stepped back a bit, but shook its head and growled loudly as both started to exchange blows towards one another. Drago then grabbed one of its paws and crushed it before bringing the arm towards him, raising his elbow and slamming it on the arm and his leg, breaking it. It roared in pain as it limped a bit, it looked in forward, but didn't see Drago anywhere. Suddenly, Drago was above and sliced downward towards its neck, decapitating it. Drago gave a bored Huff as he stared at the body.

"Stronger yes, but still not challenging." Drago said as he stomped on the head, smashing it to pieces.

"Well regardless, you showed extreme potential and personally, I cannot wait to see you in action." Port said, wincing a bit at the crushed head.

"As long as it's not you I'm going against, then they won't need a body bag for your size." Drago said in a dark tone as he went back to his seat. Port gave a small surprised look before shaking his head, ignoring that passive aggressive insult.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." Port said as he looked at the class. "Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and, stay vigilant...class dismissed. The moment he said that Weiss stormed out, and Ruby quickly followed her. Drago, with some curiosity, followed by stop at the door after everyone passed him.

"Now to see what is going on." Drago said as he turned invisible and stood between Ruby and Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she followed Weiss.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss asked utterly peeved. "What's wrong with you, you are suppose to be the leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

'She was just giving support, I don't exactly see what's wrong.' Drago thought with a raised eyebrow. 'Then again, I would've done the exact same thing in Weiss's place.' Ruby scoffed.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked, reasonably confused.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position." Weiss stated coldly. Drago gave a confused look as he looked at Ruby. Who was looking down slightly as she let Weiss talk more.

'I think I should probably leave.' Drago thought as he took a step back. '...but I want to see how this ends.' He said taking a step forward.

"Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you continued to do so!" she said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked, sounding a bit sad in her voice. "What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team…"

'That was before.' Drago thought as he popped some popcorn in his mouth. '...Where did I get this?'

"Not a team, led by YOU." Weiss said even colder in her voice. "I've studied, I've trained, and frankly, I deserve better." Drago actually gave a mean glare towards Weiss for saying that.

'That was just annoying.' Drago thought as he popped more popcorn. Weiss then turned around and folded her arms.

"Ozpin made a mistake." she stated as she started to walk away, Ruby looked down in pure sadness now as she walked away. Drago looked at Ruby, but didn't have annoyance or a sense of not caring.

"Ya know," Drago said revealing himself as Weiss was far enough. "In a way, I hate to say this, but Weiss has a point."

"Thanks Drago…" Ruby said with a defeated sad look, obviously not making the situation better. Drago realized it right away and scratched his head.

"Look, I'm gonna be honest, when Ozpin said _YOU_ were gonna be team leader, I had extreme doubts." Drago said in an honest tone. "Your innocence, and kindness will get you, your team, and your friends killed in the future." Drago said with cold facts.

"It doesn't matter if my innocence and kindness is showing more than a leader, teamwork can get you far in life, if you fight solo, you won't be going far but only thinking about yourself half the time. And when you do need the help, you are lacking in communication." Ruby retorted with other good pieces of facts.

"True, but they can also hold you back, if they died, what would happen to you?" Drago asked in a factly tone. "You'll just be weaker until you get over it, could take days, months, years, and throughout those years, you'll just be weak." Ruby looked down as she gave a depressed look, Drago kneeled down in front of her.

"I am not trying to bring you down, if anything, far from it." Drago said looking at her eyes. "But you have to know sometime, that your friends, your teammates, will just hold you back if they ever leave you. Doesn't matter if they were your closest friends or even your family, they will hold you back." Drago said with a small glare as he looked up and noticed Ozpin, standing behind Ruby as he listened to Drago's "speech".

"It seems we have opposite opinions." Ozpin stated as he lifted his cane a bit. "I have always been formed from the basis of a team, and they never held you back, but instead, watched your back as you watch theirs, they will do anything to protect their teammates, family, each having the same goal."

"Things work differently where I'm from, Ozpin." Drago said as he stood up. "You gotta learn to never make close bonds with anyone, they can lead to bad things."

"A team is formed with many bonds, Mr. Dragonheart, friendship and compassion for one another is always a strong suit. Granted you do get stronger on the other side, but it leaves you cold, heartless, only fight for yourself and not give any care to others that are in need of help." Ozpin stated with experience. It was quite clear their experiences took different paths.

"And why do you think I chose not to be on a team?" Drago asked as he growled. "It's because if I had that many bonds with that many people, that would make me weaker and frail. An easy target to exploit, I'm not going to become that. Friends mean nothing to me, they're just people who will die someday, who will hold you back." Drago finished as he turned and walked away.

"...I've once met someone who said the same thing to me…" Ozpin stated as Drago stopped, and look at Ozpin, who had a look of sympathy. "An individual who lost everything, lost a home, friends, family, loved ones he cared about the most, and his heart grew cold, and always giving a menacing glare whenever he is around society." Drago looked at him with a little bit of widened eyes. It went away quickly as he just glared back at him.

"That person made a good choice then." Drago said coldly as he left the hallway, leaving Ruby and Ozpin alone. Ozpin noticed the anger in his eyes when he mentioned it to him, coldness, loneliness, and despair. Soon, Ozpin turned to Ruby.

"Regardless of that, things don't seem to be going so well." Ozpin stated with his usual neutral blank stare.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked as she looked up at Ozpin.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said with a small smile as Ruby looked at him with a pout like look.

 **[With Weiss walking towards the outer deck of the school.]**

Weiss continued to walk out angrily as she noticed Professor Port looking out into the sunset. What she didn't know was that Drago flying towards Port as he didn't notice Weiss was heading towards him.

"Stupid, annoying, aggravating, Headmaster." Drago growled as he sat on the bench next to Professor Port after he landed. Weiss went behind him.

"Professor Port?" Weiss greeted as he turned around.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee!" Port said in his usual joyful voice. "And what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-I liked your lecture." Weiss said praising. This really confused Drago, considering this is a random change in personality.

"If by lecture, you mean story." Drago said in a confused, deadpanned tone.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Port said as he liked the little praise given to him.

"You think so?" Weiss asked in a small smile.

"Most surely." Port stated positively.

'Aaaand I see where this is going.' Drago thought in a knowing tone as he turned to watch, a little interested. Weiss looked down a bit as Port looked at her expression.

"Hmm, something seems to be troubling you." Port said, noticing right away the troubled look in her expression.

"Yes, sir." Weiss said, implying he was right.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife." Port stated caringly. Drago physically gagged in slight disgust as he turned away momentarily.

"Well, I-I think i've should've been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss said to Port. Port, literally stood there for three seconds before replying:

"...That's preposterous." Port stated bluntly. This caused Drago to snort from the sudden answer.

"That was quite funny." Drago said as he leaned in closer.

 **[Back with Ruby and Ozpin]**

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked with a little confused look.

"I mean, it's only been one day." Ozpin stated kindly. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet." Anthony was walking by when he heard this and stopped, he had a notebook in his hand and some paperwork.

"But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader be one of them." He stated as he leaned in towards Ruby. "...Do you?"

"If I can chime in…" Anthony said as he faced both of them. "Not everyone is gonna be perfect right off the bat when they get a position. The best you can do is learn from mistakes, and continue to move forward."

"Exactly." Ozpin said nodding.

 **[Pans back to the trio of Drago, Weiss, and Prof. Port]**

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked somewhat offended, dropping her little facade.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man never once led me astray." Port said knowingly, since he knew Ozpin for a long time and trusted him completely.

"That's a lot of trust." Drago commented, a little bit disgusted.

"He has earned it once I got to know him." Port said looking at him with a serious look. Drago just stared back with a cold look.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked with a bit of frustration.

"I would like to question that as well." Drago said as he got up and stood next to Weiss with crossed arms.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitudes." Port retorted truthfully.

"How dare you!" Weiss said stomping her foot.

"You're just proving his point." Drago said glancing at Weiss with a deadpanned stare.

"Indeed." Port said with his neutral face, then looked at Weiss. "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That is not even remotely true." Weiss said looking away folding her arms.

"Really...even I can see that." Drago said glancing at her once again with a deadpanned look. Port furrowed his eyebrow.

"Well, not entirely true…" Weiss stated, retracting her words.

"As for you, Mr. Dragonheart." Port stated looking at Drago.

"What about me?" Drago asked with furrowed brows. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"On the contrary, there is." Port said pointing a finger at him. "Your pride and Loner attitude." Drago was silent before he glared at him with a growl that surprised Weiss a bit.

"Repeat that again." He growled as his fists were clenched.

"Your pride and loner attitude." Port repeated for him. "You are handy in the battle field, yet you cannot grasp the simplest task to work together, having your pride in the way as well."

"What pride!?" Drago almost yelled In Port's face. Port simply wiped some spit of his face and then proceeded.

"The pride of a broken man who uses it as an excuse to fight, to underestimate an opponent who you purpose as weaker, fight alone only to pleasure yourself, and doesn't listen to anyone who thinks they are below them." Port stated boldly. This hit Drago like a dagger stabbing into his chest with every word. Unfortunately, he had a bad reaction.

 _ ***SMACK***_

Time seemed to freeze as Weiss had her hands covering her mouth in shock, Port's head turned to the side with wide eyes as he felt a very painful stinging feeling in his face. He slowly looked at Drago as his widened eyes went away and gave his usual normal look. Drago was growling loudly as he glared harshly at him.

"It seems I have triggered a nerve." Port stated as he rubbed his cheek. "Safe to say my point was proven."

"Shut up." Drago growled, his eyes narrowing as one of his fists clenched tightly.

"You really are broken." Port said with no remorse now. "Someone who has the look of regrets."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Drago literary roared at Port as his claws came out.

"Go ahead." Port said in a warning tone. "Attack me all you want, but the truth still stands on the shelf of a man's will and regret, you cannot change that." Drago was gonna do something drastic, and it happened. Drago in an angered fury slapped him with a clawed hand, knocking Port down as blood was dripping down his face as his aura went to work at healing it. Drago was breathing hard in anger as he watched Port get up normally and look at Drago, his anger still present, but subdued, gaining a more calm angered look.

"You should know to never push my buttons." He growled at the professor, Weiss standing there shocked at what he did.

"How about I add arrogance to your line of flaws." Port stated as he got back up, still showing a glare despite how he got slapped as a "warning." "If you think you can intimidate me or attempt to threaten me because you don't like criticism being told to you, then you shouldn't be considered a man, now can you?"

"And what makes you think I care for what you say to me?" Drago growled with an arched eyebrow.

"You say that as if you never cared...you slapping me with claws contradicts that very statement." Port leaned in, his face getting close to Dragos, being shown he is not intimidated. "I would suggest you stop making a fool of yourself. It would make you look less of an idiot that way." Drago's pupils shook in anger before he snorted aggressively and backed off, having an angered glare.

"What-the-fuck-ever." He growled as he continued his glare. "Why exactly am I listening to someone who has an ego himself? Do you always tell stories of your youth during classes, or is that to put people to sleep?" Port said nothing to this as he only returned a glaring look. He and Drago continued to glare at one another before Drago gave a snort before he turned and walked away, apparently done with Port.

"Drago?" Weiss asked as she stared at the faunas who just growled loudly.

"I'll see you later." He said with a glare. He then looked at Port, who he just growled threateningly at, then flew off quickly, leaving a small gust of wind behind.

"Wait Drago!" Weiss said as she tried calling out. "Oh great, how am I gonna explain this to the others?" she asked herself as she paced back and forth.

"Despite how much you despise your team leader?" Port asked, since he wasn't really done talking yet.

"I…" Weiss said stopping as she took this into deep thought.

 **[Back with Ozpin, Ruby, and Anthony]**

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle," Ozpin stated professionally. "But a badge you wear constantly."

"If you are not always on your absolute best, then what reason do you give the people that follow you?" Anthony asked, showing his side of being a professor, which Ozpin respected gratefully. Ruby gave an appreciative smile as she looked at the two professors.

 **[Back to Weiss and Port]**

"So the outcome didn't fall in your favor." Port lectured. "Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

"No, I suppose not." Weiss answered.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do." Port said, putting the nail in the coffin as he proved his point. "Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and not be the best leader, but the best person you can be." Weiss gave a nod as she went back to the building, but not before asking something.

"Um, Professor, if I may ask one more question?" Weiss asked. "Did...did you have to go that far, with Drago?" She asked with a hint if small sadness and a raised eyebrow.

"It was the only way to show what he thinks isn't the right path." Port said with a respectful tone. "I feel some sympathy for the poor lad, but he doesn't need to act the way he is." Weiss stared for a second, before nodding understanding.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Port said as he stared at the direction Drago flew off.

 **[RWBY'S Dorm Room]**

Ruby was pacing back and forth while she was nibbling on her thumb in nervousness as she waited for both Weiss and Drago to return. It was pretty late at night, and they still haven't returned. Ruby started to worry extremely for them, are they alright? Did something happen?

"Ruby?" She heard Yang call her name. "Go to sleep, it's getting late."

"But...Drago and Weiss…" Ruby said in a lot of worry.

"They'll be fine, Drago can take care of himself and Weiss-" Yang tried to say but was interrupted.

"Is right here." As said heiress entered through the door.

"Weiss!" Ruby said in a sigh of relief as she quickly walked up to her. "I need to-"

"You don't need to say anything." Weiss interrupted as she held a hand up. "If you want to see Drago… He's on the roof...but I wouldn't bother him at the moment."

"Oh…" Ruby said as she had some worry for him as well. Weiss's icy glare slowly went into a little bit of a sadden look as she sighed.

"Ruby?" Weiss said as she looked at her. "look, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry...for everything that I said."

"It's fine-" Ruby tried to say.

"No..it's not." Weiss said, interrupting for the third time. "I was being selfish, and, I'll admit, difficult and unfair to you."

"Weiss, really, it's fine." Ruby assured as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just try to be a good team and we will do just fine."

"...Right." Weiss said with a small smile. "And I'll say this; I will be the best teammate you ever had." Ruby gave a large grin as she walked towards the door.

"Wait-where are you going?" Weiss asked confused.

"To Drago." Ruby answered as she reached for the doorknob.

"But I just said-" Weiss tried to warn her.

"I know what you said, but, I just, want to see him." Ruby interrupted as she looked at Weiss with a pleading puppy look. "Please?" She asked with a small plea and frown. Weiss was gonna protest...but just sighed as she just looked at Ruby.

"Alright, fine...but be safe." Weiss said with slight worry. Ruby smiled as she left the room. Weiss stood there for agonizing seconds before she walked to the sleeping form of Yang and Blake, who was reading.

"Alright, we need to talk." Weiss said in a strict tone as she shook Yang awake. "About Ruby."

"Mmm~, but I thought you two made up?" Yang asked groggily.

"Not about me and her." Weiss hissed. "I meant her and...I think she has a...crush on Drago." Yang sat up, grabbed Weiss by the collar, and looked at her face with widened eyes.

"My little sis has a crush on him!?" Yang silently yelled. "I was only teasing her about it!"

 **[With Drago, rooftop]**

"Masenko!" Drago shouted as a small beam of energy escaped his hands. He later than collapsed to his knees as he panted heavily.

"Damnit...even that leaves me tired and drained." Drago muttered as he just sat down, wiping some sweat off his head. "All my Ki attacks drain me to fast, and my magic is severely weaker." He got up, with a little bit of difficult as he he went to lay down on the ledge and look at the stars.

"I need to train, I must not become weak." He said with small determination. "Until I can properly use my Ki or magic, I'll have to rely on my skills of the blade." He stared at the stars for a moment...then started to remember the words given to him by Port. He sat up slowly as the voice of Port and what he said was orbiting around his mind like it was a snake squeezing its prey.

'I will not have his words fool me, I'm a warrior!' He thought as he stood up and did a few stretches. The voices of Port only grew stronger the more he denied them, making him rethink a few things before shaking his head to gain focus. He blinked a few times as Port's words still lingered.

"I..am..not..BROKEN!" Drago growled loudly as he did quick punches and kicks in fast speeds that would make Ruby's snail pace. Port's words were now mentally penetrating his mind at this point, getting to Drago mentally. He kept growling as he used this to improve his "mental" training. While he was throwing shadow punches, Ruby appeared as she watched Drago train at fast speeds.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he slammed his fists together angrily as he sat down placing his hands on his face. '...why do I smell roses?'

"Drago?" Ruby said as she walked out and stopped at the front of the door, causing Drago to look up. "...Are you ok?" Drago was about to tell her to get the hell away from him, but she positioned herself that made him remember someone from his past, a caring type of position as she stood there.

"...I'm fine." He said as he looked back to the sky. She stood there for a moment and walked up to the big reptilian faunas, who looked back at her again, his face only described one emotion: sadness. She looked down at him with a worried, caring look. "I just told you I'm fine, so you can go, I'll meet you back at the dorms later." Drago said in a monotone voice. Ruby kneeled beside him as she had a hand on his arm.

"Your face tells me otherwise…" Ruby said, in a comforting tone. Drago looked at her, then sighed in sadness.

"You shouldn't worry about me...I'm fine, really." He said as he gave her his stoic glare.

"Then just tell me why you look upset when you say you're fine, in all honesty, you look terrible." Ruby is still trying to comfort him, due to how he is acting.

"I…" Drago said, unsure of what to say. "...I really don't think I want to talk about it." He asked quietly as he saw the stars move a little. Ruby stared at him as he stared back. He shifted his eyes a bit as he looked at her.

"Look, if it's something personal...it's safe with me if that is what you are wondering." Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, really I…"

"Drago…"

"I'm serious, I just...don't really feel comfortable about it…" Drago said with a hint of annoyance. "And why should I trust you?" Ruby gave a small saddened look as Drago softened up a bit when he glared at her.

"I guess I'm just not trustworthy, huh?" she said looking away.

"Don't!...say it like that…" Drago looked away with a conflicted look as he silently growled to himself. "But do you really expect me to just tell you my problems? To someone I just met?"

"Drago, you aren't the only one who has problems, I hope you understand that." Ruby said, causing Drago to sigh and rub his head. "Keeping in your problems is only gonna make you feel worse, and it will continue to get worse if you hold it in...an endurable fighter or not." Drago didn't say a word as he continued to look away from her, his stubbornness keeping him silent. Ruby was looking at him sadly, she wanted to know what was wrong with him, but couldn't do anything unless he talked. She thought back to when she and him interacted at times, he always glared at everything, then she remembered what Ozpin said to him after he left.

"When I was younger, my mother died when she was on a mission with her team, just like these teams but when she was younger." Ruby said as she looked up the sky. "She got attacked by a pack of grimm, by herself, I was told she asked to go alone." Drago was still silent, but she did notice him flinch slightly.

"I'm...sorry to hear that." He said as he turned to give Ruby a rare sign of sympathy.

"...I try to visit her as much as I can when I visit her grave at , tell her about things that have transpired, and all the other good stuff." Ruby said as she saw a star twinkle brightly.

"...why are you telling me this?" Drago asked suddenly. "I threatened you during our initiation test, I treated you like a kid, so why are you telling me this?" Ruby moved her head to look at Drago, then, she smiled.

"Because…" Ruby stated kindly. "You're my friend." she then gave a nice caring smile. Drago widened his eyes a bit at what she said. Friend? Ruby gained a look of worry when Drago hardened his glare at the sky.

"Ruby...I can't be your friend… Not anyone's friend." Drago said in a growl like tone. She leaned up a bit, a bit confused and worried.

"Why do you say that?" she asked concerned, not exactly sure why he is getting worked up. Drago growled as he looked away, reaching for something around his neck, a small necklace in the shape of a heart, the left half of the heart was an Emerald, the right half was a lapis lazuli.

"You wouldn't understand." He said quietly as he gently rubbed the pendant between his finger and thumb.

"I already don't understand because I don't know." Ruby said truthfully. "But I know I will once you tell me."

"I can't Ruby...I can't." Drago said as he gripped the pendant gently as he calmed down a bit. Ruby can see water form in his eyes as he held the pendant. Ruby ran her hand around Drago's arm to comfort him, which he didn't mind.

"I can't because…" Drago hesitated as he looked around for anyone else after wiping his eyes. "Because it's something I don't like remembering."

"...Why do you say that?" she asked, clearly feeling a bit saddened he wants to forget rather than remember, and it was most likely someone. Drago was hesitant as he growled to himself, holding the pendant in his hand tightly, but being careful not to break it.

"...Because I've been trying to forget it for years." He answered after a bit of silence.

"I...don't want to sound like a broken record, but forgetting something, or from my guess, someone, isn't something that is going to help you."

"Well, what _can_ I do? I don't want to remember about it, yet you want me to talk about it?"

"It hurts when you talk about it, yes." Ruby then looked at him right in the eyes. "It leaves a scar if you forget." Drago stared into her silver eyes, his expression blank slightly before he broke the trance looking away, looking down now at his pendant.

"If it leaves a scar on me, then it wouldn't make a difference on me."

"Drago…" Ruby said, clearly not liking how he is being so persistent to go this direction.

"Look, I-I'm sorry, I just can't bring up what happened to h-!" Drago froze at what he almost said, clamping his mouth shut.

"...So it was someone you cared about...and you wish to forget?" she asked.

"Please don't make it sound like that…" Drago said sighing heavily.

"How am I supposed to see it then? I know you think I am just some naive little girl, but I know when I want to always remember those I deeply cared for...even if I didn't know them much only from childhood." she looked away on the last part, obviously talking about her mother. Drago was silent once more before he glared out in the distance.

"You want to know, fine." He said in a quiet growl as he removed his necklace and held it in front of Ruby. "You see this, this was my mother's necklace that my father gave to her as an engagement item. I only keep this because I promised her that I would never part with this when I was younger, even though it reminds me of something I don't want to remember that happened later on." He then gave her a side glare. "You said your mother was killed by the Grimm, my mother was _Murdered_."

"...Oh." Ruby said as she gave an even more sadden look.

"Now do you see why I try to forget it?" Drago asked with a small growl, placing the necklace back around his neck.

"Well…"

"Do you see _why_ it's so hard for me to keep these memories? Why I try to keep it far away from my conscience? Because that day I lost everything. Everything I cared for just vanished before me while I was too weak to do anything. She was the only family I had left, and when she was killed, I was alone. I had no other family to go to, they were all dead, I was the last in my bloodline." Drago finished with an angered growl, his fist clenched tightly.

"...Then why forget if you made a promise." Drago widened his eyes slightly as his fist went lose...then looked away with his saddened look. "I'm pretty sure your mother would want you to keep that so you remember the good things...not to beat yourself up with the bad ones...doesn't it put that promise in vain?"

"...I guess I am more of a fool than I thought." Drago said sighing a bit, his body relaxing a bit. "I only promised to keep the necklace, I never wanted to remember about the past."

"Drago, I had a father who shut himself down for a good three years after my mother died." Ruby said, getting a little bit irritated with Drago sounding this persistent to forget about people he cared about. "He only had me and Yang to look after...and we helped him cope when he got older. I know you lost everything, but there are people that would help you out if you tried-."

"And everytime I do try it comes to bite me in the ass!" Drago interrupted her with a growl. "You think I wanted to continue being lonely? Do you think my default mindset was to be so alone to a point I just don't give a damn anymore?"

"Probably not, but the only reason you have these thoughts is because you have difficulties coping." Ruby said that actually did make Drago silent. "If I didn't accept that my mother wasn't here on this world anymore, you wouldn't see a cheerful version of me, nor I would I be here talking to you right now." Drago went slightly wide eyed as he was standing there, only staring at her. "If anything, I would be like you. Always angry, always wanting to be alone, treating everyone around me like dirt because they do not understand me. Because my past was too bitter and horrible that I would...forget myself." Drago gave a blank expression to her as it started to form into a saddened look, sighing as he rubbed his eyes a little bit.

"...You know...in a way...I wish I could be someone like you." Drago said, then chuckled a little bit, showing a very rare occasion of a joking small smile. "Well, minus the oblivious novice type of act." Ruby gave a small pout before smiling a little bit.

"Well, I guess you can say you are right of me being oblivious to...things." Ruby said a with a little eye roll. "But…I'll be here to help if you need it, that's what good friends are fo-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Drago cut her off as he held a hand up to her, hiding his glare slightly. He then placed his hands on his hips as he was back to using his stoic glare once again. "Look, I know you are trying to help...but I don't feel comfortable with you calling me a …"friend." So please do me a favor and do not call me that." Ruby looked at him blankly but then looked away with a blush coming onto her face, since he was actually nice about it, that word being used loosely as he still sounded aggressive but not at a long scale.

"Alright. But I still want to call you something if I can't call you….you know." Ruby asked with a slight look to the side.

"Like what?" He asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow. And right away, he notices the blush being shown on her face. Drago blinked a couple of times as he felt her forehead.

"...You're head is hot, are you sick?" He asked as she blushed brighter, he just kept staring at her with a confused look.

"Uh, n-no!" Ruby stuttered. "I-i'm perfectly fine." she ended with a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not really believing it.

"Yep!" Ruby said, trying desperately to take off the blush

"What _exactly_ did you have in mind to call me?" Drago asked with crossed arms. "Since I'm not allowing you to call me... _friend_." He growled at the word. Ruby gave a very nervous look as she looked at the sky.

"Ohlook,itsgettinglategonnagotobedbye!" Ruby said as she wooshed to the door and closed it. Drago gave a furrowed eyebrow look at the door before he sighed.

"Strange girl. Very strange." He muttered as he flew to the RWBY dorm window and gave a knock on the glass. Yang groggily looked at the window...then fell off the bed at the sight of Drago. He comically sweat dropped as he motioned for her to open the window.

 **[With Ruby]**

Ruby is behind the door as she is breathing in and out heavily. She shakingly holds her hand close to her heart.

"Keep it together, Rose, keep it together…" Ruby muttered to herself between breaths as she blushed. She doesn't know why but, for some reason, she doesn't want to see Drago as a friend...but something more.


	10. Drago vs Jaune, First time Professors

**[Morning, RWBY dorm]**

The first thing Drago felt before he woke up, was a heavy weight on his right arm as he slowly woke up. He yawned quietly as he noticed a the faint smell of Roses.

'Wait..roses?' He thought confused as he saw Ruby, in her pajamas, sleeping next to him as he was sleeping upright. She had brought a blanket from her bed and placed it over them, Drago being a bit large, didn't cover him all the way. She currently had drool coming out of her mouth as she huddled close to him.

'...HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE GET HERE WITHOUT ME KNOWING!?'

 **[FlashBack, with Ruby Last night]**

Ruby was currently walking back to the dorms as she managed to calm down her blushing face. She had a dream like face as she entered the dorm, and saw everyone was asleep. Drago was using a spare pillow as he slept on the floor, with what looked like a troubled face as he kept rolling from side to side.

'I can't leave him like this…' She thought as she got a crazy idea, and blushed at it. She silently crept to her bed above Weiss, and grabbed the blanket and her pillow, pulling it behind her as silently as she could. She froze in front of the sleeping form of Drago, blushing wildly as she placed the pillow next to him, laid down, and draped the blanket over them, Drago ceased his tossing and turning as she saw his chest rise slowly as he slept. Ruby gave a silent victory shout as she turned to her side to sleep, but let out an _"Eep"_ , as Drago unconsciously pulled her closer with his arm, draping it over her waist as she blushed bright red. She went to sleep, quickly savoring this moment, knowing that once he woke up, she would have hell from him.

 **[Present, with Drago]**

Drago was growling, very tired and _very_ pissed off. He, somewhat roughly, poked Ruby in the nose as he gave off an irritated growl. She opened her eyes tiredly, as she looked up to see a very pissed off faunas glaring down at her as he growled, loudly.

"I'm giving you ten seconds, to explain why you are here." Drago growled as the others were now waking up. "Before I fucking gut you like a fish with a rusty carving knife."

"What's going on?" Yang asked groggily. Ruby rubbed her head as she nervously chuckled. Yang gave a confused look as she looked at Drago and Ruby. She was currently wondering why her little sister was sleeping next to the giant faunus, thus making it more confusing why she even went _near_ Drago after the way he acted.

"Well…" Ruby started out. "You looked like you had trouble sleeping, so I brought a blanket and another pillow." Drago's pissed off face started to deteriorate, but was still a bit peeved as he folded his arms.

"Next time, mind your own business." He growled as he got up and checked his schedule.

"Hmm...I have Rodriguez first, then...Goodwitch." He muttered quietly.

'Great, I had to be in the class of one of the brothers who attacked me, and after that, I have to go to the class of the damn huntress!' Drago thought annoyed. ' ***sigh*** well, at least their classes I can handle. With Rodriguez being a bladed weapons teacher, and Goodwitch as the combat instructor.'

"Well, Team RWBY gets Mr. Anthony first…" Ruby said looking at her schedule as the rest peek at theirs and agreeing. "Then Ms. Goodwitch."

"I guess I'll see you at Goodwitch's then." Drago said as he left to change into his school uniform. He turned to Ruby with a stern glare.

"If I catch you trying that again, I will toss you out the window, with forty knives stabbed through you." He warned Ruby with a growl as he left. He looked backed to see she had a bit of a dream look, and looked completely zoned out. He furrowed his eyebrow as he walked back slowly and waved his hand in front of her.

"...Kid?" He said confused as he looked to Weiss. "What's up with her?" Weiss walked up and looked at Ruby, still in the transition from earlier. Weiss snapped her fingers twice in front of her face, causing Ruby to shake her head and go back to normal.

"Huh!? What?" Ruby said startled and confused.

"You sure you got enough sleep, little sis?" Yang asked a bit concerned.

"I'm wondering myself." Drago said as he stared at Ruby with a glare.

"To be fair, you kinda grabbed me after I put the blanket over you…" Ruby said in factly. Drago gave a blank expression at the information.

"...What." He growled as Yang's turned red as she turned towards them.

"Yeaaaa…." Ruby kind of said awkwardly, but she still had a blush on her face. "Couldn't really go anywhere so I just slept there for the night."

"You could've tried waking me up." Drago deadpanned as he noticed Yang's glare, "What?" He asked in a confused like growl. Ruby just looked at Drago with a blank face, then a raised eyebrow like he is suppose to know the outcome of waking him up. Drago thought about it for a moment and realized he wouldn't be much happy if he got woken up either.

"...Never mind." He said finally as he turned left through the door. Yang's glare was still plastered on her face for a few seconds before it went away.

"What do you see in him?" Weiss asked with a confused expression as she was in her uniform.

"W-well uh…" Ruby stated before getting cut off.

"We should head out, or we're gonna be late for class." Blake interrupted as she got into her own uniform and had her hand on the door knob. Ruby sighed in relief as she got into uniform and followed her team.

 **[At Anthony's Classroom]**

Anthony was all alone as he was writing today's lesson on the board. Today he was gonna teach them what pistols are mostly used for and how to use them properly. Afterwards, he was gonna show them the many types of a pistol. He had one side for shooting range to test its accuracy and so on. Maybe show your craftsmanship later on. He heard the door open, and it showed Team RWBY, followed by Ozpin, I guess they wanted to be early today.

"Ah, you four, I hope you two have slept well." Anthony asked as he finished writing down his lesson.

"Kind of." Ruby said chuckling nervously.

"Stay awake on me las, I'll try not to bore too much." Anthony joked as he smiled. Ruby gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. Yang gave a small scoff at it as she put on a smile.

"If she does Fall asleep, I'll wake her." She said with a thumbs up.

"...Try not to use those gauntlet shotguns of your's, I just got this room." Anthony giving a joking chuckle as Yang laughed a little. Ozpin gave a very tiny smile at the way Anthony treats kids. Anthony went over to shake his hand with Ozpin, who kindly gave one in return.

"Good morning, Ozpin." Anthony said with respect.

"Morning to you too, Mr. Skullrox." Ozpin replied with a small smile. "I see you are taking a liking to your room?"

"Oh it's great, the little shooting range I am starting to like a lot." Anthony replied, liking the generous offer of the school. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see if the classroom was to your liking." Ozpin said as he drank his coffee. "And I was right."

"Heh...anything on my brother?" Anthony asked.

"Well, his class just started, but he seems to be doing rather well at knowing the way of the blade, he is currently teaching the sword and shield." Ozpin stated. "I hope that Jaune Arc fellow listens closely."

"Poor kid, he has a lot to learn before he gets out there into the world." Anthony said, voicing his opinion.

"The funny thing is, he jokes just like you, he even got Mr. Dragonheart to laugh a little bit with his quips." Ozpin said shaking his head a little bit with the smile."

 **[At Rodriguez's Classroom]**

"...Then after you proceed with the shield parry, go for the torso with a sideways inverted slash, if you go anywhere else, one: it will not work as effectively, and two: I would like to personally talk to the person that trained you." Rodriguez stated as he got half the room to chuckle at the last part.

"Must you joke?" Drago said in a deadpanned tone as he rested his head in one of his hands.

"Why, you want me to be one of those robotic teachers that talk real slow and would lazily hand assignments to everyone?" Rodriguez asked as he impersonated said type of teacher on the last few lines.

"I'd rather have the assignment." Drago answered. Rodriguez gave a small smile.

"Well, aren't you the strict one." Rodriguez stated as more students chuckled at the response as Rodriguez got back with his shield and sword. " Maybe I should get Professor Oobleck in here." Drago chuckled a bit for that comment.

"Ok, you got me there." He said before looking serious, "and it's DOCTOR Oobleck."

"Heh, he won't mind me calling him Professor." Rodriguez stated as he looked at the class. "Now, time to show you the most appropriate time to strike, and to block." He then pointed at Jaune. "I hope you watch closely, cause oh boy, the initiation test." A few students laugh as Jaune kind of chuckled a little at the tease.

"That's putting it lightly." Drago said, bringing the mood down on Jaune a bit.

"Hey, he managed to have teamwork with four other people to take down a Deathstalker, decent enough for me," Rodriguez said as he looked at Jaune. "I see potential in you kid."

"He's a good leader, but a bad swordsman." Drago muttered as he rolled his eyes. And so Professor Rodriguez was teaching the appropriate ways to strike with the sword and shield, Jaune actually not sleeping in class this time and taking some notes as he watched intently.

 **[Back with Anthony and Ozpin]**

"I must say, it must be good to have family working in the same building." Ozpin said as he looked over the empty classroom.

"Well, it's one face I am familiar with." Anthony joked a little as he placed his revolver on the desk.

"Family and friends are great when they're close, if only a certain student can see that." Ozpin said with a small frown.

"Who, Dragonheart? Yeah, but the way he acts and looks, he seems like someone who has been alone for most of his life, which is distasteful, but I cannot change someone's way of life with a snap of my fingers." Anthony stated knowingly as team RWBY was listening to the conversation.

"I've had many students who were difficult in my time, but Dragonheart, he might be the toughest one yet." Ozpin said as he shook his head in disappointment. "If only I knew what to do with him."

"Give the lad some time, he will probably open his eyes sooner or later." Anthony suggested calmly.

"I suppose...anyways, good luck teaching today." Ozpin said as he patted his arm a bit. "I'll keep in touch with you."

"Very well, Mr. Ozpin." Anthony said with a smirk as he watched Ozpin turn around and leave. He looked at team RWBY who were taking out their notebooks and such. Curiosity in his mind, caused him to walk up to Yang.

"Whats up?" Yang asked, already knowing his direction is towards him.

"Oh, I just want to ask you about your weapon, they are, how you say, intriguing to say the least." Anthony replied with a look that he really wants to know as he smiled.

"My Ember Celica's?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow as she raised one up.

"Indeed, very interesting weapon, alongside with Ruby's scythe." Anthony commented. "Call me a gun freak if you must." he chuckled at the last part. Yang gave a small laugh as she looked at Ruby.

"I'm sure you and Ruby will get along just fine, she's a weapons freak when it comes to them." Yang said with a smile. "But anyways about good ol' ember here." she started out as she looked at Anthony, activating her gauntlet as it showed it had an armguard and there was the barrel showing in between the index and middle finger.

"Each one has twelve shots, making it twenty-four total, it shoots out kinetic energy whenever I use it." Yang explained as she threw a jab away from everyone as some energy blasted a good range in the air. "Very useful for offensive attacks and to me, a lot of fun when you see people sent flying by a shotgun blast point blank."

"Interesting…" Anthony said as he quizzed it, then smiled. "I hope to see you in action some time, las."

"Maybe you and I could spar some time, I'd like to see how tough you are." Yang said with a confident grin.

"...I'll be waiting for the opportunity then." Anthony said looking back before going to sit at his desk. Soon students started to enter his room, some giving Anthony some quizzical looks. As he waited for the students to sit down he gets up as he greets himself.

"Hello class, if you have been livin' in a rock for whatever reason, I am Professor Skullrox." Anthony stated, managing to get a few chuckles from the students. "And in this class today, we are gonna start with something basic today; The many types of pistols and how to use them correctly." He walks over to the desk and picks up a standardized pistol.

"This, is the most common we usually see, in specific an Military M1911." Anthony started out. "It feeds of magazine as it is also recoil-operated." Anthony said as he took a shot at the target range to demonstrate. "As you can see, the recoil is pretty sturdy, but that is coming from the guy who shoots a high caliber revolver with one hand." Some students laugh at the comparison between a normal M1911 to a weapon who has way more recoil. "So some advice when using a gun, if you are uncomfortable with using one hand, use two, I promise, no one is gonna make fun of you for it."

"Why would they make fun of it?" A random student asked raising his hand.

"To make it short, this recoil is nothing compared to other pistols, you can still manage to get someone even if you are just shooting randomly, it's accuracy is pretty well done." Anthony answered as he sprayed his m1911 at the target, which all bullets still hit, demonstrating for the student. "So some people give you the look that makes you feel stupid when you use both hands on it." Some students manage a small chuckle.

"Have you ever felt like that when people stared at you holding that gun?" Ruby asked with a raised hand.

"Well Ms. Rose, they would look at me funny, but it's mostly because they never see a man use a high recoil revolver with one hand and still have perfect accuracy while doing so." Anthony said as he grabbed his weapon and shot it with one hand, getting the bullseye dead center. "That didn't look like much, but here is the recoil when I am not focusing my shot." He shoots it, and the gun's recoil is so powerful it launches backwards, causing Anthony to stumble back a bit. "See the difference?" Ruby instantly nodded as she wrote down some notes with fast speeds. Anthony picked up the m1911 again as he went back to the lesson.

"Now, how when would I use this, you might ask? Well usually this is a live or die case scenario type of weapon, but it can be used offensively as well." Anthony said as he reloaded the gun, but didn't pull the lever. "And for god's sakes, I see this every time when a novice uses this weapon, the reload it, but don't pull the freakin' lever." Ruby rolled her eyes as she chuckled, writing more notes, making Yang looked at her with a slightly surprised look. Some students laugh at the frustrated face Anthony got when he mentioned that.

"The hell ya gonna do now? The grimm is runnin' towards you like a bull stampede and you are standing there like an idiot." Anthony added. "Always, ALWAYS, make sure you reload properly, it pains me to see that sometimes, I tell ya." Some students burst out laughing, they are starting to love this professor. Anthony informed the proper way to reload an m1911.

"Now, I guarantee you, this is by far the most simple reloading you'll ever see, watch as I do a magic trick." Anthony then pulled a mag out, put it in the gun, then pulled the lever. "There, you are done, if you actually have trouble doing that, I question how you even got to Beacon in the first place." Pretty much half the whole class was laughing as some were lightly pounding the table. One raised his hand to ask a question.

"Have you ever had trouble reloading?" a random student asked.

"The only time I had trouble reloading was when I first got my revolver, and when I first went to battle with it." Anthony said as leaned in. "Let me tell ya, it wasn' pretty." He grabbed his revolver again.

"I had to self-train myself in order to use this weapon, and about an hour getting use to it, I see an Ursa chargin' at me!" Anthony started as he dumped the six bullets out. "Now, revolvers are pretty simple too, put all six bullets in the chamber, spin it, then put the chamber back in front of the barrel, seems simple right?" he looked at the class, who in return, nodded vigorously. "But let me put you in a scenario; you just started training with a revolver, with very high recoil, so you pretty much miss every shot from it, then an Ursa is seen running towards you at full speed while you are trying to put bullets in the chamber, separately, spin the chamber and click it back in." Anthony then gave an impersonation of a shocked look on his face. "Holy crap." This even caused Blake to chuckle lightly, shocking at least Weiss, who always thought she was just a bland character to begin with. The majority of the classroom is loving this time with the new professor as they laughed.

"If there is any revolver users in here, and I know there is, you better pray your speed is excellent while reloading, otherwise it will be way too late." Anthony lectured as everyone was pretty much taking notes at this point. "Cause for me, this is child's play now." he demonstrates with great speed of reloading his revolver, spinning it, then putting it back in its normal place. "That took me about four seconds, while most novice's, it takes about ten." Ruby at this point, probably had at least four pages of notes. Yang was completely shocked as she elbowed Blake a bit and pointed her thumb at Ruby. Blake had a neutral look as she shrugged it off, on the inside though, she was surprised.

"Alright, I believe I have just about enough time for one more type of pistol for today: the automatic pistol." He stated as he got a pistol, but it looked more complex than any other pistol. "Now these things, I like personally, but the problem I see with it is, it consumes too much ammo once it is ready in use, especially the ones that have twelves bullets in it."

"If it's so bad, why use it then?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, I might have made it sound bad, but really these things can pack a punch despite how much ammo you must feed it." Anthony answered. "Despite having trouble with the accuracy due to the size of the pistol; because let's face it, such a tiny gun and that it brings automatic fire? Doesn't really fit if you think about it." Anthony then turned to the class. "However, a pistol still brings major impact, no matter what mode it gives. So shooting a full mag of this thing can do a lot of damage to an enemy, you just have to be wise on how you use it."

"So what situation would you use this gun in?" Yang asked surprisingly.

"In combat, the best way to use this type of pistol is when there is usually a giant horde of grimm around you, I say this because a semi- automatic won't last for long once they start to get closer to you." Anthony answered back. "Please, don't use it on only one enemy, you waste your whole ammo mag just by one or two clicks from the trigger, trust me on this one, let me show you, who has a timer on them?" Anthony asked as he looked around the classroom. Weiss instantly pulled one out as she raised it up. "Ok good, I need you to test the speed of two different types of guns with the same amount of twelve bullets, let's start with the m1911." Anthony pulls it out and reloads it just in case, and as Weiss signaled a go, he shot all twelve bullets each time he pulled the trigger with regular speed. He looked at Weiss for the time.

"Eight point three seconds." Weiss said as she read the time.

"Alright, now let's compare that to the automatic pistol." Anthony said as Weiss resetted the time. He pulled out the automatic pistol from earlier as he held onto the trigger as the bullets went super fast towards the target. Weiss stopped it and was pretty shocked at the time.

"Three point nine seconds…" She said as she lowered the watch.

"So every three to four seconds you waste one mag, compared to a semi- automatic pistol, it takes closer to eight or nine seconds to run out of ammo in the mag, almost half." Ruby now had over six pages of notes in her note book as she wrote vigorously.

"So, I'll repeat: Use these wisely, otherwise, you will be caught in a bad situation and you will not be able to get out of it." Anthony said as he looked at all the students, then smiled. "Class dismissed." perfect timing as the bell went off. The student left with some notes written down, Ruby and Weiss having the most.

"See you tomorrow, Professor Skullrox!" Ruby said waving. Anthony waved back as he went to sit down at his desk, he noticed that one of the Team RWBY members walked up to him: it was Blake, he was seated as he looked up at her who was in front of him.

"Ah, Ms. Blake, how may I help you?" Anthony asked as he rested his elbows on the desk.

"I just wanted to say that you teaching the class was pretty great." Blake answered politely. "I just wanted to you say I personally respect you as a professor."

"I appreciate it, and to you, I am glad to have a skilled warrior as my student." Anthony replied with kindness, causing Blake to smile at least a little bit.

"Thank you." Blake said as she bowed. "I hope to see more of your class."

"Have a good day, Ms. Blake." Anthony said as he did some paperwork that was under his desk as Blake left.

 **[With Jaune and Drago]**

"Man, I didn't know there were so many types of ways to fight with your shield and sword." Jaune said as he walked next to Drago, who had his signature glare and frown.

"Will you shut the _fuck_ up." Drago said annoyed as he saw the rest of team JNPR walking towards them, "Your annoying teammates are here."

"Oh cool, good talk big man." Jaune said as he walked to his team who waved at him.

"Fucking fool." Drago growled as he facepalmed, and dragged his hand down his face. Why was Drago so frustrated with Jaune? His answer: Jaune was so _fucking_ weak! Just looking at him fight, made himself wonder how the hell Jaune even got into Beacon. He may have good leader skills, he'll give him that, but overall fighting skill, it was pathetic.

"Hey Drago!" A cheery voice said behind him that made him groan in an activated tone.

"And the weapon freak is here." Drago said as Team RWBY were right next to him. "How was your class?" He asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes. What he was surprised about was a stack full of notes Ruby had in her arms, which was about six to seven pages long. "...what the hell is all of that?" He asked surprised as they were now in front of Glynda's classroom, which was like a miniature battle arena.

"Oh, just notes from Professor Skullrox." Ruby answered back as she rubbed her head a bit.

"...When the hell did you take notes?"

"About now-ish."

Drago stared at her for what seemed like hours, which were actually seconds. He just shook his head as he didn't really want to think about it. He walked further up ahead till he found a random seat, that was between Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune was looking at notes from Rodriguez's class as if he was studying it. He had a look of determination to get these attacks down as Glynda got to the middle of the arena.

"And now I'm stuck with her." Drago said as he facepalmed. Pyrrha just looked at Drago briefly with a furrowed eyebrow, then looked at Jaune as he was currently fixated at his notes.

"Welcome to combat training, I'm Mrs. Goodwitch, I'll be your combat instructor." she informed as she looked around the classroom. "Today, we will be testing your fighting skills, so you can be sure to fight grimm off the streets of Vale."

'Sounds simple enough…' Drago and Jaune thought simultaneously.

"...And today we will be starting off with...The leader of team CRDL against the leader of team JNPR." Jaune wasn't exactly expecting to be first, nor was he ready, but he quickly closed his book and walked up to the arena.

"Shall I prepare the boat, the gasoline, and the matches for your death?" Drago asked with a cold like tone towards Jaune. Jaune just gives a look of "what?" as he shakes his head a bit as he walks up the stairs to the arena. Pyrrha gives a glare to Drago, who looked back.

"...What?" He asked in a bored tone. "I'm just asking so I can set up his funeral." he finished with an eyeroll.

"That is...not usually something thrown out so casually…" Pyrrha said, still giving an upset glare at him. Drago glared back as he retorted with a small annoyed growl.

"...Begin." Glynda said as the lights only fixated on the arena as Jaune took out his sword and shield as Cardin took out his mace. Jaune made the first move as to charge him, but gets sent back by Cardin's mace as Jaune slid back. Cardin tried to swing downward, but Jaune parried it and sliced at Cardin with an inverted horizontal slash, getting him good.

'Cardin likes to go with brute force to overwhelm his opponents, but he's reckless and and doesn't strategize and think.' Drago thought with a calculated eye as he watch Jaune actually hold his own. Cardin stumbled back a bit, then Jaune tried to get into his comfort zone as he tried to do a downward slash, only for it to be blocked and kicked back by Cardin. Then, he tried to do a run up upward swing with his mace, but Jaune roll dodged as he swiped at his leg, getting him there as well. Cardin, being a bit more endurable still stood up as he hit Jaune in the torso and sent him onto his back. Cardin walked up quickly as he tried to bring down his Mace onto Jaune, but it got blocked by his shield, and kicked him away. Jaune quickly got back up, but soon felt the ground again as Cardin shoulder tackled him back to the ground. He got back up, however, and tried to run up to Cardin again. Cardin tried to swing at him from the left, but he lifted his shield up and blocked it, then attacked a now left open Cardin to his midsection.

Pyrrha was smiling a little that Jaune was actually putting up a fight, and doing pretty decent. Team RWBY were silently cheering as Nora had a tiny flag with the words "JNPR" written on it while Ren gave a small smile. Soon, Jaune got a bit sloppy as he got hit pretty hard on the side by Cardin's mace as he went toppling to the side, soon getting up to one knee with some light breathing.

"Really?" Drago said in a deadpanned tone, "Is that all you got Arc!" He said from the seats. "I've seen better!" he glances at Drago for a moment, then quickly dodges an incoming mace attack as Jaune goes for a stab motion, but Cardin jumps back from it. Jaune is fully up now as he puts his shield up in front of him and has his sword to his side, and then charges at him again, Cardin however, found an open spot and hit him hard with his mace as he fell, but quickly got up again. He quickly block a downward attack again as they clashed.

"I'm a little disappointed in this." Drago muttered as he leaned on his hand with a glare. It goes back to Jaune getting hit back and falling onto his knee.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said as he pointed his giant mace at Jaune.

"Just what I expected from this!" Drago shouted at Cardin. Jaune got up as Cardin went to attack him, Jaune kept his shield up, but it got thrown to the side by the sheer power of Cardin. He then went for a downward strike, but was blocked by Jaune.

"Overy my dead body!" Jaune stated as he kicked Cardin in the gut, causing him to stagger. Jaune rolled to the side as he did a quick horizontal swipe to Cardin's abs, and grunted. Jaune started going on the offensive as he started to strike and hit Cardin ferociously.

"You were saying?" Nora said smiling smugly. Drago said nothing as he growled at her with a threatening growl. After about eight good hits, Cardin read his last strike and hit him square in the gut with his mace, sending him to the ground. Cardin walked up with a pissed off face as he held his mace up to strike him, but the lights went up before he could.

"That's enough." Glynda stated as Cardin backed off a bit as he looked at the health bars, Jaune was in the Red as Cardin was in the yellow. Jaune layed there with his hand over his gut as he breathed a bit. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

"Not really surprising he lost." Drago commented as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"At least he put up a fight, no need to downgrade him for it." Pyrrha said while crossing her arms.

"He's still weak, I don't care if he did hold his own, HE. IS. STILL. WEAK." Drago said, emphasising on the last four words.

"Mister Arc, it has been weeks now, though I am seeing much better improvement, you are still slacking in the defence apartment." Glynda lectured as she looked at Jaune as he pulled out his scroll. "Please try to refer to your scroll while in combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it's better to move into a more...defensive strategy." Jaune made a small sigh as he looked at his scroll then to Glynda.

"Could he be anymore disappointing?" Drago asked a little _too_ loud. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin mumbled as he rested his mace over his shoulder and walked off the stage.

"I am Cardin." Drago said to him as he looked back at the arena. "And I'm still disappointed in this poor excuse of a match." Jaune got up and walked down the steps as he sat back down next to Drago.

"Mister Arc, you will be on for the final match as well, so do your best to study others as they fight." Glynda said as she looked at him then started calling other fighters up to test their skills.

"...Yes ma'am." Jaune said as he reopened his books to read his notes again. Drago gave a disappointed look at Jaune.

"I know I said this already, but, your match was just _really_ disappointing to watch." He said coldly and blankly.

"Hey, I'll get better...no need to be mean about it." Jaune said as looking at him, then he looked back into his notes. Drago has always said this since the first day of school here.

"Well, it's the truth, and it will always _be_ the truth." Drago said in a blank tone. Jaune just looked at Drago and shaked his head, then went back to his notes.

"You can look at those notes all you want, it's not gonna make much of a difference." Drago muttered as he stared at him with a small glare. Jaune has been watching and observing most of the matches that were presented, and multi tasked while looking at his notes. Soon it was his turn again as he closed his book and walked up to the arena again.

"Mister Arc, this will be your final match for the day, lets see what you have learned from the other students here….Mr. Dragonheart, you are up." Glynda stated as she watched him stand up and walked up slowly onto the arena. Jaune had his shield and sword ready to go. Drago stood on the opposite side as he had his arms crossed.

"I'd give up now, pathetic warrior." He growled, waiting for Glynda to give the word.

"Begin!" Glynda signaled as she stood back.

 **[Play Ride or Die TheUnder (at 0:40) ]**

Drago was first to react as he sped up and straight up punched Jaune in the face, knocking him back onto his back. Jaune was started as he shook his head a bit, and just BARELY dodged an incoming stomp as Drago left a large crack on the ground. He then grabbed Jaune's by the scruff of his sweater and, brutally, kneed him in the stomach and punched him across the face, he finished with a dropkick that sent Jaune back to the ground. Jaune gets to his feet quickly as he started to block it as Drago punched it relentlessly. He then shield bashed the last hit and went to stab at the opening, only for it to get blocked and spin kicked away. Jaune went to one knee as he checked his aura. It was already in the yellow as he looked at it in surprise. Drago tsked as he grabbed Jaune and slammed him to the ground.

"Really?" He deadpanned as he kicked Jaune repeatedly across the chest. "A Grimm can do better than you!" this causes Jaune to growl as he stabbed Drago right in the weak spot of Drago's ankle, causing major pain to it. Drago momentarily hopped away with a grunt of pain.

He growled loudly as he grabbed Jaune's hoodie and slammed him across the ground four times before he tossed him back to the ground. He then kneeled down and started to pound his fist against his face repeatedly with a cold glare.

"You call yourself a warrior!?" He asked with a growl. "You worthless, pathetic, insolent, fool!" until his fifteenth punch, his fist was blocked by one of Goodwitch's runes, who said person didn't look happy.

 **[End Song]**

"Enough Dragonheart." she said. "You've done and said enough." Drago growled as he kept his clenched fist above a beaten Jaune Arc, before he gave a louder growl and stood up with crossed arms.

"This was just absolutely pathetic." He said annoyed as he stared down at Jaune.

"We are here to train and support, not beat to a bloody pulp, you need to learn respect." Glynda stated with a bitter look.

"Why respect something I can kill in five seconds? He doesn't even qualify for anything worthy!"

"Like you are one to talk." Yang said standing up. "No one can respect someone like you who would rather watch others die because of how low you are!"

"And I care for your opinion _why_?" Drago asked with a glare. "He's green, a novice, weak fool who can easily be killed by a Beowulf."

"Is your stupidity on a pedestal today!?" Pyrrha shouted angered. "Why do you think he goes to Beacon for, for fun!? He is here to learn, not be discriminated by a weak willed individual like you!" That seemed to have angered Drago greatly as he growled in a threatening manner.

"I'd watch what you say to me Amazon Bitch." He growled with a single claw out.

"And what, kill me? How about you stop these threats, you aren't gonna scare me, Dragon." Pyrrha said as he she stood up high.

"I have a rule against killing humans, but not one for _crippling_ onebeyond repair." Drago said as he flew in front of her with his claws out. He was about to swipe her until he felt something metal hit his face, sending him to the ground on one knee, looking at the ground until he looked up and saw Anthony, with his gun posed saying he hit him.

"Some warrior you are." Anthony spat coldly. "Have you already lost your honor that badly? Jaune has had good accomplishments ever since he has been here, you obviously don't recall them."

"And they're miniscule, just like him." Drago said a standing up with a glare.

"No accomplishment is small, it's something you could call your own, no matter how long ago it's been." Ruby said sitting next to Yang.

"You be quiet-"

"No, I will not, it is the truth, and I won't be silenced about it." Drago is starting to get peeved now.

"His accomplishments are of the past, old news!" Drago almost shouted annoyed. "They will mean nothing in the future. Tell me what NEW accomplishments he has done, then come talk to me."

"By that logic and YOUR standards, that means all the accomplishments you have achieved in your life has been nothing but the dirt on someone's shoe!" Yang yelled, creating a loud echo as it rang into Drago's head.

"You stay quiet." Drago growled loudly. She ignored him as she continued.

"You cannot bring up accomplishments if you'res haven't blossomed hard enough for others to remember, for they are forgotten as YOU say! So you shut your big amphibian mouth if your work has been nothing more than a liability-!" she was about to finish as Drago slammed her to the wall, hand clenching her throat. He is gritting his teeth harshly as his eyes steamed anger.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THE THINGS I HAVE DONE AS IF THEY WERE WORTHLESS, I HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR THIS WORLD TO KEEP IT SAFE!"

"You hypocritical child." Anthony snarled. "Can't even keep up with his own beliefs."

"GO TO HELL!" He shouted before he flew out of the room with an angered look after slamming Yang into the wall. Seconds later, they heard loud crashes on a wall as Anthony sighed.

"Will he?" Ruby asked a bit worried.

"He'll be fine, let him have his little tantrum and he will be back to normal." Anthony replied. The rest of Team JNPR went to go help Jaune was was sitting on the arena floor as he looked down, distraught and depressed.

 **[With Drago in the Hallway]**

"And then Ruby, fucking _Ruby_ , tells me Jaune's old accomplishments, when I _specifically_ said _new_ ones!" Drago ranted as three professors were walking up. It was Oobleck, Port, and Ozpin as they stopped to listen more of this rambling, enough to where Drago couldn't tell they were listening.

"Then Yang gets in my fucking face and throws that "That means your accomplishments are forgotten too" BULLSHIT." He growled yet again, as he slammed his fist on the same spot already dented wall. "WELL I'M SORRY, YOU BLONDE PATHETIC BITCH!" he turned to see Ozpin walking up to him with a glare. "What do you want Ozpin?" Drago asked angrily.

"You know, you sound very much like a hypocrite when you just stated so." Ozpin stated with a shake of his head

"Ohoho, I'M A HYPOCRITE NOW!" He shouted as he raised his arms up with a sarcastic growl like laughing. "Well SIR, tell me!" As he appeared Ozpin's face, "How am I a HYPOCRITE!?"

"Are you really asking such a simple question?" Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses. "Do you really not know?" Drago's anger is high, then he started to breath long and hard. "You throw another individual's accomplishment as "old" and "forgotten" yet when someone takes a jab at your accomplishments, you haywire because of your insecurities." Ozpin replied as Drago only crossed his arms.

"And your point?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"My point, Mr. Dragonheart, is simple." Ozpin answered as he pointed his cane at him. "You, of all people, have no right or say in someone's accomplishments, and throw them out like it's some old furniture, you respect them, and maybe someone will respect yours, but for now you have only shown the level of disrespect you give towards others, the hint of not caring because you try to hide in your little shell of a pathetic excuse to be a defender of hope." These words though, seem to have an opposite effect on Drago.

"Hmph, if they don't respect me, then they'll avoid me, and if they avoid me, then I won't be bothered, and I'll be freaking happy since I got to this pathetic place!" He said with a small smile and started to leave. "Finally! Something good!" He walked to the other side of the school as he started to walk slower, then suddenly, the things said to him started to replay in his head, his happy like grin soon went to a frown.

"Oh goddammit." He said placing a hand on his forehead. "I thought I got rid of these damn emotions!" He shouted as he flew to the entrance of the school. "Now I probably have to train all over again!" But soon, the emotion of regret and guilt was very strong this time, he kept hearing his words...and can't help but feel how arrogant he sounded and how heartless.

"...I need training...and now!" He shouted as he literally stabbed his claws into his arm, drawing blood. "I need too-! I need to…."

"..." he drew a blank as he pulled his bloodied claw out if his arm. "...I...need...to...hunt…" He said as he looked past Beacon, and flew off. It pans back to Anthony exiting out of the room, as Ozpin went in front of them.

"Guessing he went off?" Anthony asked as he reloaded the missing bullet on his revolver and putting it back into his holster.

"More like erupted like an active volcano." Port commented.

"He needs to learn how to treat others respectively, otherwise how will they respect him?" Glynda stated walking behind them as she held her now broken weapon.

"It doesn't per say help if we keep arguing with him." Rodriguez informed.

"And what would your plan be then?" Oobleck asked as he looked towards the window, just in time to see Drago fly off.

"I am honestly just as stunned as all of us here." Rodriguez said as he put his hands in front of him.

"Either way, he is right, arguing with him won't solve anything, if anything it will just anger him more." Anthony said as he put his hands in his pockets

Glynda suddenly had a pale look as she stared at her tablet as she was, glaring and gained a green look. Confused, Anthony took the tablet away, as she let him, and him and Rodriguez look at it.

"Oh jesus." Anthony said as he briefly looked away. Rodriguez shook his head and looked with widened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Port asked confused and concerned, "Is it the Grimm?"

"How about Drago having a snack?" Anthony said as he showed Ozpin and Port the tablet. The screen was playing a video on a security camera, of Drago ripping White Fang Faunas brutally and tearing them with his fangs, splattering blood everywhere. One faunas, a new recruit tried to run, but was stabbed in the back by Drago's tail, and ripped in half by his wings. It was then that he stared at the camera, he had a look of hunger and annoyance, he leaped at the camera, his mouth opened wide, showing bloodied fangs as the camera went to static. Ozpin kept his neutral face but deep down, he was pretty shocked. Port was utterly horrified.

"...There will be a talk." Ozpin said, but it wasn't in his neutral voice, but a bit angered voice, which is very rare for him. Then he walked away with his cane, leaving the other professors to themselves. Soon, they see Jaune open the door and, completely ignoring the professors, walked past them, with his head down and very upset look. It was a good thing he did, as another video, the camera was on the ground, showing a White Fang grunt try to crawl away, his legs were missing as his lower half was constantly bleeding. Next thing to happen, was a metal boot coming into the screen, stomping on the White Fang grunt, stopping him as he let out a pained scream. His scream was silenced when a clawed hand gripped his face, and got his head torn right off, leaving a gushing flow of blood to stream out like a fountain, The sound of bone crunching and flesh being eaten was heard as the boots walked a short feet, before it stopped a few inches, and the clawed hand reached offscreen towards the body, and dragged it with him, leaving a bloody trail. Anthony had enough as he turned off the tablet. The professors said nothing, what could they say? Soon the rest of Team JNPR walked out, looking down the hallway.

"Mr. Skullrox, do you know where Jaune went?" Pyrrha asked with a worried look on her face. Anthony and Rodriguez only pointed in the direction he left in, and she started to run in that direction, the other two stayed there.

"Are you…alright?" Ren asked as he noticed the slightly green and disturbed looks of Port, Oobleck, and Glynda.

"We are fine kid, don't worry about us." Anthony said as he looked at Ren, who only still gave a worried look. Rodriguez suddenly left.

"Rodriguez, where are you going?"

"...To see Jaune." he answered simply as he walked in the direction he went. Surprisingly, it was already getting dark outside.

 **[With Jaune]**

Jaune stood in the middle of the balcony on Beacon, looking down as he breathed heavily. He soon heard the door open and looked behind him, he see's the blade's expert, Professor Rodriguez. Or "Professor R" he likes to call him.

"Can..can I help you?" Jaune asked, trying to give a small smile.

"Amigo, I know how you are already feeling, no need to feign it." Rodriguez said in a knowing tone. Jaune's smile soon went to a sad frown as he looked away. "...I have heard from Ms. Glynda on what Dragonheart said about you, and I came to check up."

"There is no reason you should check up on a pathetic student like me…"

"You know that's not true-." Rodriguez tried to say.

"But it IS true." Jaune said with a shout. "Drago was right about me! I'm a pathetic, poor excuse of a warrior!"

"Jaune-" he was soon interrupted again.

"He's right about everything!" he shouted as he started to shake a bit. "I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve to be a leader, and I don't deserve to be-!" he soon felt a lot of pain on his left cheek as he looked to the side. He looked up at Rodriguez and gave a shocked and surprised look, but still kept it at an upset atmosphere.

"Do not say such things that would dig a deeper hole for you just because someone else did so." Rodriguez said with a serious look. "I don't give a damn on what Dragonheart said about you, and to be clear, I have seen potential in you the moment I've seen you in my class, and that was just one day." Jaune just listened carefully to what Rodriguez was saying.

"To top it off, you are already giving a good impression of me the moment you opened that notebook, and started to pay attention in my class, you know why? Because you want to learn to get better and you were determined to do so, so straighten up, friend." Rodriguez said with his words full of encouragement. Jaune didn't know what to say, he was being supported, something he didn't really expect from anyone after what has happened with the fight between him and Drago.

"Tell ya what…" Rodriguez started out. "Come to my classroom sometime after you are done with your assignments, and I'll help you master the way of sword and shield."

"Professor R, I-I can't…" Jaune said regretfully.

"Why not?" Rodriguez asked as he crossed his arms.

"I-I-I…" Jaune stammered. "I just can't!" Rodriguez looked at Jaune as he turned his back and looked away.

"...Well if you change your mind, come find me in my room." Rodriguez said simply as he started to walk towards the balcony door. Jaune stood there as he grabbed his face.

"Drago is right...I am a pathetic warrior." he said, his words muffled by his hands.

 **[With Cinder, Roman, and Adam]**

"I'm telling you, I can't get more men to do my robberies!" Roman shouted angrily. "Junior just won't give me anymore of his men!"

"It's because of that damn Demon Drake, either he hunts them down, or they try to pick a fight with him!" Adam said very peeved off.

"Need I remind you, that he only killed faunas?" Roman asked hotly. "Not _once_ has he killed a human!"

"True, but have you forgotten I am using half of my fellow fauna's to help with your scandals?!" Adams said a bit angry and his obliviousness. Roman rolled his eyes as he walked further ahead, as he turned the corner however, he instantly froze with a very pale face. He then proceeded to vomit onto the ground as he held his stomach.

"Goo-ho-ood MONTY OUM!" He said as he placed a hand on the wall to stabilize himself as he looked away. Adam rounded the corner next, freezing in place, glaring hard behind his mask, shaking with anger.

"...Monster..." Adam breathed heavily at the scene given to him. Cinder was the last to appear to look what it was, and almost vomited herself, but she held it back. What they saw, was what was left of a White Fang base, there were bodies _everywhere_. Some were just bones with little muscle on them while others were just ripped up pieces that were scattered everywhere.

"...So now what!?" Roman shouted a bit angry and scared at the same time. No sooner as he said that, a young female faunas with a cheetah tail busted through a door as she stumbled out in fear, one of her arms had deep laceration marks while her legs had deep bite marks that made her limp as she tried to run. Her White Fang uniform had blood staining it, and some of it was either torn or had burn marks on it, her mask was missing, showing her look of pure _terror_. Adam quickly ran up to her and pretty much bear hugged her, and carried her back to the other two. He might be knowingly spreading violence to a once peaceful protect group, but he still has care for fellow faunas, most of the time if you count those who try to leave.

"What happened?" Adam asked. "Tell me everything you know." The cheetah faunas kept shaking as she tried to form words, but only sobs and whimpers escaped her lips. Adam hugged her to comfort as she shook uncontrollably. He then felt her tense as she let out a scream, but was silenced when Adam saw a blade attached to a chain stab into the female's head. Her head was ripped off, blood sprayed everywhere, on Adam as he held the headless body, and on Roman who took a step back when the blood got on his suit.

"Aw jeez! I just got this cleaned!" Roman shouted as he wiped some blood off with a disgusted and slightly nauseas look. Cinder stood back from the spray of blood, some droplets almost hitting her shoes, she decided to stay back as to not to be seen by the killer, who by a wild guess already knew who it was.

The head soared through the air until a clawed hand caught it, another came into view as it plunged it into the eyes violently stabbing it until the person was satisfied. The head was then brought close to a familiar face as he licked his lips. He then proceeded to _drink_ from the head through the eyes as he sucked every last drop from the head. Adam let the lifeless corpse fall of his now bloodied body as he slowly turned to look at a fauna's worse nightmare: The Demon Drake. Adam stood up and drew his sword out, he gritted his teeth as he walked towards him.

"So it's you again….great." Drago didn't answer as he kept drinking from the head with greedy gulps. Adam growled as he got closer. Soon, Drago stopped drinking and threw the head to the side as he looked at Adam, who was now a just few feet away from him.

"...can I help you?" Drago asked in his usual growl like tone, acting like he didn't even do anything.

"You can't be serious…" Roman said with a dumbstruck expression, loud enough for Drago to hear. Cinder almost facepalmed at his cluelessness.

"What?" Drago growled as he crossed his arms while glaring at the three. He then looked around to see a lot of blood, bones, skin, and corpses, getting a sudden realization. "Oh, damn it." He facepalmed, "I forgot to incinerate them after words, though I do like them cooked from time to time." Adam had enough, he charged Drago and kicked him to the wall, causing a painful grunt as he felt his head ricochet off said wall, but manage to dodge a blade stab next to his head. The one thing he sees is a very pissed off Adam.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically as he kneed him in the stomach and slammed both his fists together into his head, knocking him back to the others. "You really want to do this now? I just got done with my snack."

"You have no sense of heart!" Adam yelled as he got close to Drago and sliced at his knee, actually causing him to fall on it. "You will pay for all the lives you have taken away!" Adam started to slice viciously at Drago, then kick him back to a wall, making a dent in it. Adam got his sword ready as Drago got up as shook his arm a bit considering the katana still hurts like hell.

"You know," Drago started as he stretched his arms a bit before pulling out a dark Scythe with a purple blade coming out of a skull, "they're a dozen enemies who told me that, you know, after I killed an entire army out of revenge." Drago said as he twirled the scythe around with one hand. "So please, come out with something new." Adam growled as he walked towards Drago with his sword out, Drago came in flying towards him as they exchanged blade to blade combat. Drago tried to downward slash him, but was parried then was sliced three times by Adam's blade. He got his revenge as he hit Adam with shadow strikes from different directions, ending it with a blunt hit from the bottom of his weapon on Adam's head. He slid on his feet as he stood firm, Drago coming in hot readying his weapon to strike. As soon as Drago swung, so did Adam, and there was one thing for sure, major pain coming from Drago's right arm, enough pain it drew a decent amount of blood.

"AH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING COW DICK!" He shouted as his aura was healing it. He then proceeded to repeatedly bash in Adam's head into the pavement with his clawed hands as they formed astral images of spikes gauntlets the size of car tires. Before he could get one more in, Adam sliced at his eyes, causing him to let go and stumble forward as he held onto his face, growling a bit in pain. Adam ran and spin kicked Drago's head to the wall.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND SLAMMING ME INTO WALLS!?" Drago shouted annoyed as he got up quickly.

"What's with you slaughtering faunas like it's MEAL TIME!" Adam shouted as he slammed his head into the wall, on purpose this time to piss off Drago.

"Oh shut up Dairy Farm!" Drago said as he caught Adam's sword and kicked it out of his hands, then proceeded to bite into his shoulder, making him growl with satisfaction at the taste, and Adam yell in pain from the bite.

"You disgusting monster!" Adam yelled as he punched Drago's head, very VERY hard. Drago unlatched his jaw as he gave off a painful like roar.

"You fucker!" He shouted stabbing Adam in the leg with his tail, and his arm with his wing. "I'll show you a monster!" He shouted as he was about to chomp down on his neck. Soon, he felt something blind him, which came from Roman who fired a flare into his face from his cane.

"Come on! We are getting out of here!" Roman said as he grabbed Adam and ran to Cinder. Drago was blinded so badly he could only see white.

"Where the FUCK DID YOU GO!?" He shouted angrily, "AND WHY IS IT THE GODDAMN EYES AGAIN!?" About a few minutes later, he started to see clearly again, and the only thing he saw was the same corpses, bones and skin. He sighed a bit with annoyance, yet again failing at killing Adam. He then just shrugged while picking out some flesh between his teeth.

"...Well, I am satisfied I suppose, better get back to Beacon." Drago said so casually you would question how he even protects a planet. He then turns toward a camera that was on a pole as he asked. "Was that on the entire time...nah." He said as he flew off, leaving the bloody scene alone as it is.

 **[With Jaune, back at the balcony]**

Well the day couldn't have gotten any worse. Jaune has been talked down as a worthless warrior by Drago, Cardin is bullying the living crap out of him, and he is failing classes, especially history. Jaune just went back here to be left alone, not be bothered by anyone. Apparently, he couldn't have his wish as he heard someone open the door. He turned to see that it was Pyrrha as she walked towards him. Drago landed on the opposite side as he turned invisible, unaware that he was gonna learn something that confirmed his thought on the blonde knight.

"...What is it Pyrrha." Jaune said a little sad.

"Jaune, I know you are having a difficult time in class…" Pyrrha started out. "And you aren't the strongest of fighters so…, I want to help you."

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked confused.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha stated. Drago froze by the door as he turned to looks at the scene.

'Train him? This should be good.' He said as he was about to hide when he remembered, he's invisible, so he just stood there by the door, leaning on it with crossed arms as he had his stoic glare.

"You...think I need help?" Jaune asked, taking it the wrong way.

"N-no! That's not what I meant." Pyrrha tried to inform correctly.

"But you just said it." Jaune said, thinking about what she was implying.

"Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different than the rest of us." Pyrrha explained as Jaune looked at her.

'More like a hard shove.' Drago said rolling his eyes.

"You made it to Beacon, that speaks volume of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha said trying to help Jaune and support.

"You're wrong.." Jaune said as he turned away. "I-I don't belong here."

'Jeez, I wasn't THAT harsh was I?' Drago thought sarcastically.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

"No, I don't!" Jaune stated loudly as he looked at Pyrrha with some slight anger, then sighs. "...I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

'What?' Drago said, now full on attention as he was now right next to Jaune, a good two feet away.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked confused. Jaune was turned away as he suddenly shouted.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any test, I didn't EARN this spot at this Academy!"

'Then how did you-?' Drago questioned as he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I lied!" Jaune yelled as he turned to face Pyrrha. "I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

'...pffttttHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Drago laughed in his mind as in reality, he was holding a hand over his mouth as he easily held in his laughter.

"What? But...why?" Pyrrha asked confused. At this point Drago laughter in his thought went away as he internally cleared his throat and listened more.

" 'Cause this what I've always wanted to be!" Jaune said very frustrated. "My father, my Grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heros! ….I wanted to be one too."

'Well, I'm sure they are _sooo_ disappointed in you right now...like how mine would be in me.' Drago thought as he shook his head.

"...I was just never good enough." Jaune said in disappointment in himself.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha insisted as a true teammate.

"I don't want help!" Jaune finally snapped. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be a hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I am TIRED of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for his lives, don't you understand!?" Jaune said in a bit of anger. "It's bad enough I have Cardin being a jerk, and while having some Faunas wannabe warrior treat me the way I am because I am too weak for HIS liking, he can take a hike for all I care!"

'...I'm gonna murder you after this.' Drago thought with a glare.

"Oh and isn't it just great to be strong right? Thinking they can look down at them with a pathetic superiority complex because they need SOMEONE to laugh at!" Jaune yelled as he threw his weapon to the ground in anger. "Tired of his nonsense!"

'Keep it together… Keep it together.' Drago chanted as his hands were close to his sword. Pyrrha had no words as she saw Jaune huffing and puffing angrily. He then looked at Pyrrha.

"Just leave me alone!...Ok?" Jaune stated, but ended it with a calm tone.

"...If that is what you wish…" Pyrrha said as she started to leave, but first, she lifted his weapon with what seems to be black aura forming around his sword and shield, and gave it to him. He was confused on how she did that, but was too upset to care to ask. Jaune went to the edge of the balcony as he watched the sky. Soon he heard footsteps behind him and he saw Drago.

"Oh what do you want?" Jaune stated, not in the mood. "To rub it in? To say you are better than me? Tell me I am weak? Well, you got your point proven, so go away."

"I guess I am right huh?" Drago asked to himself, acting like Jaune isn't there, "You just proved to me how right I was, and I'm _never_ letting you live it down." He said as he stood next to him with a sharp tooth grin, some blood still present. Jaune just looked away with an angered face as Drago went to his stoic blank look. "But, that's not why I'm here." Drago said as he appeared in Jaune's line of vision with crossed arms. Jaune just looked at him with a glare.

"Then what the hell are you here for?" Jaune asked bitterly. Drago gave a sigh as he walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"First this." He said as he punched Jaune in the stomach with an astral gauntlet, that resembled anvils, causing Jaune to cough up some spit and lose some air in his lungs. "That was for your little _insults_ about me." He said with a monotone look that looked almost bored.

"Yea...ok, what else…" Jaune wheezed as he held onto his stomach. He was then lifted up as Drago stared into his eyes.

"To train you." He said simply as he grabbed Jaune's sword and placed on his back.

"...So you insult me...bring me down by calling me pathetic and worthless….just to train me…" Jaune asked, with a "are you fucking serious" look. " REALLY…"

"Well I-"

"Yea, you make a whole lot of sense don't you? Great, now I am gonna get brought down even more, thanks man!" Jaune said angrily, soon he was grabbed by the collar.

"Do you want to know why!?" Drago growled into his face as he bared his fangs, the scent of blood still there. "Because first of all, your stance is all over the goddamn place to begin, secondly, all you do is charge in like an idiot without a sense of plan or thought, third, yes you can hold your own but that doesn't excuse the fact you have almost no skill at all with your blade!" Drago lectured as he gripped Jaune tighter.

"Now do you see why?" Drago said as he let go of his collar finally. "Look, all the things I said at the arena, I'll admit, I was being cruel." Drago said with his stoic glare, pointing at himself, then pointed at Jaune. "But in reality, past my insults, I want to see you do better, I swear I do. But I can't see those things unless I train you. And you know what? I'm sorry about how I acted, but if you can't step up, if _you_ can't put yourself together to become a warrior, then you'll only be target practice to your enemies." Drago then pulled out Jaune's sword out of the sheath and turned it so the handle was facing Jaune. "I was trained the same way like how I'm gonna train you, harshly, brutally, and you will feel pain, both physically and mentally." Drago said as he still held the handle out. Jaune...slowly took the handle as he looked at Drago with confusion that he wanted to see him get better, didn't sound right when he said it, but despite that, he could pretty much get stronger by him. He mentally said he was gonna prepare for the worst when he trained with him.

"Your answer?" Drago growled as he crossed his arms impatiently.

"...I accept." Jaune said finally as he gripped his sword tightly. Drago still has his glare before he presented his hand, then closed it until one of his fingers was out, a claw extending. He then breathed blue flames on it till it looked like his claws was on fire. He looked back at Jaune with a stern, serious glare.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked with a furrowed eyebrow, "Cause once you accept, you can never back out, you will be put through your worst fears, have your mind taste terrible things, and your body will feel the worst pain you will ever feel in your entire life." Drago explained as he looked at Jaune for an answer.

"...I still accept." Jaune said as he furrowed his eyebrow at Drago, who...tried to make it sound like he was scaring him. It scared him...a little a bit. Drago then smirked with a dark like smile as he stabbed the burning claw into Jaune's arm, and started to make a burning mark as he carved into his skin. Jaune grunted in pain at first, then soon clutched his fist tightly as he waited for him to be done with the mark...which seemed forever since Drago was going _very_ slow. When he was finished, he placed his burning clawed hand away as he shook out the flames. He then looked at the sky and checked the time.

"It is a good thing I picked today to do this." Drago stated firmly. "We only have Glynda tomorrow so we can go to...I dunno a forest to get tree sap? I'll be honest, that confused me when she told the class."

"What did you put on my arm?" Jaune asked as he pulled back his sleeve, to see what looked like dragon curled up like it was eating its own tail.

"I gave you my mark, it'll show you're my student." Drago explained as he got in a sleeping position on the roof.

"Uh..why are you sleeping out here?"

"If you forgotten, I'm not exactly on good terms right now with my roommates." Drago answered blandly as Jaune merely chuckled nervously.

"Oh right _hehehe._ "

"Just go back to your dorm." Drago commanded as he drifted off to sleep. But what they didn't know, however, was Cardin, who was listening from the lower deck as he chuckled lightly to himself.


	11. RWBY's Discovery: Drago's Journal

**[RWBY Dorms]**

"THAT ARROGANT JERK!" Yang shouted when she entered the dorms with red eyes as she looked very angered and pissed.

"Yang calm dow-" Ruby tried to say calmly

"CALM DOWN!?" Yang yelled, "DID YOU LITERALLY FORGET WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO JAUNE!?"

"Of course I remember!" Ruby said loudly as she had her hand holding the front of the hood. "What Drago said was distasteful, but-"

"Why are you trying to DEFEND him!?" Yang shouted as she grabbed her head in frustration.

"Are we sure he's not an ex-White Fang member?" Weiss asked with a glare.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, as if that wasn't a good thing to say.

"Ruby, look at the way he acts." Weiss said as she pulled out a notepad, "He's been nothing but cruel or annoyed at us, he's threatened to kill us if we do annoy him, _and_ he avoids large groups." Weiss finished as she closed the notepad.

"Then why would he be in a group if doesn't like going near one?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe he's still in the White Fang and he's just using this charade to cover his tracks!" Weiss explained. "Have you not seen the way he watches us fight? He's been studying us, learning our fighting skills! Finding our weaknesses!" She then looked to Blake, "Blake, back me up here."

Blake stood there as she folded her arms. "I have to agree with Ruby on this one about him being apart of the White Fang." Blake said as she walked to the side of Ruby.

"But why?" Weiss demanded.

"Think about it Weiss, he may have been studying us, and learning our weaknesses, but the way he acted when fighting Jaune, he is a one hundred percent fighter at heart." Blake explained, "The words he said to him, it makes sense."

"How does that make sense!?" Yang demanded as she walked over to Drago's things in the corner of the room, "He's got to go!" She said as she picked up the bag.

"Yang, that isn't a good idea!" Ruby said as she rushed over there put a hand on her shoulder.

"I still don't understand what you SEE in him!" Yang said with a whole new level of frustration.

"Yang, just listen to me!" Ruby then grabbed the bag as she tried to pull it out of her sister's grasp, with much difficulty.

"I am done listening!" Yang said as she gave a hard tug, a little to hard as something flew out of the bag, and landed in Blake's hand: a book. Ruby and Yang still held onto the bag as Blake walked over to the two.

"Um guys, I think you want to see this.." Blake said as she held up a large journal with a dark leather cover, and what looked like a winged unicorn, locked in combat with an equally sized dragon, the winged unicorn having the horn stabbed into the dragon's arm, while the dragon had his claws digging into its back. The winged unicorn was gold and platinum with black diamond eyes, and the dragon was blue and black with red ruby eyes. Both staring at each other intently, the dragon with pure anger and hated with his mouth opened like it was roaring, and the winged unicorn with an arrogant glare and smirk. The leather looked worn out as the color was dimmer, it was a dull dark brown cover with some cracks in it, yet the dragon and winged unicorn, still looked clean and new. Yang and Ruby stared at it for a couple of seconds before Yang snatched it with a somewhat wide grin.

"Yang, what are you…? Ruby asked, a bit suspicious of her sister.

"What have we here?" Yang said with a murderous like smirk as she looked over the book. "It seems our good ol' friend Drago has secrets!"

"Y-yang, that wouldn't be wise." Weiss stated with a worried look.

"We are gonna get payback whether you want to or not!" Yang said as she opened it up to a random page. She started to skim through it a bit, then she actually slowed down and started to read it. Her grin started to slowly deflate as she continued to read.

"Huh...it seems you and Drago have something in common Ice Queen." Yang said as she reread the page.

"Why would I have something in common with a ruffian like that!?" Weiss shouted and demanded, not wanting to be compared to the faunas.

"Well you're an heiress right?" Yang asked looking up at her.

"Indeed, what about it?" Weiss asked as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Well apparently he's a prince, or _king_ I should say." Yang answered as she rubbed her eyes to see if she was reading it wrong...nope, still there.

"...Really?" Weiss said, a bit surprised at this information. Yang nodded as she flipped to a few pages carefully.

"Yep, prince Drago, the heir to the _Draconian_ clan along with his...brother?" Yang said the last part like a question. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss formed a thinking cloud above their heads and imagine Drago wearing a crown.

"...I don't see it." all three said as they looked at Yang with blank expression.

"It's true! Look here's a picture of his family!" Yang said as she pulled out a photo that was taped to the page. The photo showed four people, the tallest one who had a small goatee and a scar going over his eye with a stern smile was labeled 'father'. The second tallest one was a young woman with hazel colored hair and a kind smile labeled 'mother'. The last two showed two young boys with smiles on their faces, the one on the right who had his arms crossed was labeled 'Drago', while the one on the left who had his hand up in a waving pose was labeled 'Brother Draco'. They all wore royal armor, the father having the most as his helmet was like a crown with a red jewel in the center and a green and black cape flowing behind him as he had his wings spread out. Yang looked at the picture for a good while as she looked at Drago, who seemed more...happier. She placed it back where it was originally, looking the same as she found it, then flipped through more pages.

"I can't believe it...he's royalty." Weiss said as she fumbled for a bit. "Hold up! Are we sure that's Drago we're talking about here?" She questioned as she took the book out of Yang's hand. She flipped through the pages a bit and read through it...the facts are listed right there in his journal, and there was no way to counter it.

"Thats...amazing…" Weiss said as she was looking at all the accomplishments he wrote in his journal. She flipped through some more, and her face soon turned into something of sadness, and shock at the same time. The next picture that was pulled out, didn't look nice. The father was missing. It showed the mother who had a sad look behind her forced grin. The brother had a neutral look as he too had a forced smile. Drago though, wasn't even looking at the camera as he had a distant sad look, no smile. The most noticeable thing about him, he had his father's helmet like crown on him, obviously too big, but the crown itself had scuff marks on it, some of it was cracked, and the red jewel was cracked badly, what Blake noticed, was a tiny red spot on it...blood, old blood that's could've been over weeks old.

"Thats...terrible." Weiss said as she showed sympathy for Drago as she looked hard at the picture. A bit saddened she flipped through more pages until she found one, relatively more happy, it showed the three again, but there was a circle from a red marker drawn around the mother's belly, with a line pointing to a word simply saying 'little sister!' Draco had a grin as he stood close to the mother, Drago just stared at the mother's stomach with a small determined look.

"Awww, I can't wait to see the little sister!" Ruby squealed with a large grin and sparkles in her eyes. Weiss flipped even more pages as she was curious to see the sister herself...only to find nothing.

"I don't see any pictures of the sister." She said as she found a very...disturbing photo, of Drago and his own brother...locked in combat, the mother in the background with a sword through her heart, a line pointing at the dead body and Draco saying 'Murderer!' in red ink...which was actually dried blood. Drago had pure anger on his face with tears streaming down as his brother had a dark sadistic smile and a glare. Ruby had her mouth open slightly as she had a sad look in her eyes. Yang looked away, she was about to get revenge on someone by using dark memories? She hates herself for even bothering to think that. Ruby couldn't help but cover her mouth as a small tear was escaping her eye. This was too much for her to see from what she was observing.

"Where's… Where's the sister?" Ruby asked as she looked around the picture.

"...I don't think she made it, Ruby." Weiss said with a sympathetic look. She pointed at the mother, who had a slightly larger stomach, but had an arrow in it.

"She wasn't even born yet." Blake said with a sad look. Ruby couldn't help but cover her mouth from the picture. Weiss, had enough looking at such a sight, that she flipped to a few more pages. There was yet another photo, but it's Drago in the armor he wears now, with his father's crown like helmet, with a stern glare as he frowned, surrounding him were other warriors in royal armor who had a look of battle readiness as a little note on it said 'One Last Stand with my friends'.

"One last stand…?" Ruby asked as she gently took the book away from Weiss, then continued to go through his journal. She slowly gained wide eyes as the journal was _very_ descriptive about the last stand. There was a drawing instead of picture, showing a strange being with feathered wings and gold plated armor with a platinum outline, labeled 'Alicorn soldier'.

"Alicorn? I thought those were meant to be magestic, not...warrior material?" Ruby said confused as she had always seen a Alicorn as a beautiful creature in the stories she was told as a child. The next page showed something everyone did not want to see and never wanted to ever again; as it showed Drago on his knees as Alicorn soldiers had spears, swords, and arrows piercing his body as the bodies of all his friends were on the ground with lifeless eyes. He has a pained look as a tall being had his golden sabre sword raised above his head as he had a dark victorious smile. He wore all gold armor with a feathery design as his wings had metal guardians on them, his crown, much like Drago's, was almost like a helmet. The note above him said 'Alicorn God, the Ruler if the Alicorn Clan' as it pointed at said person. Ruby slowly closed Drago's journal, and put it back where it belonged, and made it look like they never touched it to begin with. She looked back at her friends with a full on sympathetic, and saddened look towards them.

"I'm…going to bed…" Ruby said quietly as she walked to her bed with a sad look. The rest of her team said nothing as Yang looked down, Weiss held onto her arm and looked to the side, while Blake leaned on the wall a bit from what they have learned.

 **[With Jaune in the Hall]**

It seems the day just went completely downhill for Jaune. Turns out, Cardin was listening to his conversation with Pyrrha, and found out about his fake transcripts. So as long as he be's his "friend," he won't tell the professors about his fake transcripts and have him do things for him. For tonight he asked him to get...rapier wasps? Jaune isn't exactly sure why he needs them, but he said it was for a "project." Not to mention he had to write a report about said wasps, which caused him to groan as he hit his head on a wall. Soon, he went to his door and slightly opened it, to see Nora jumping on a bed, Pyrrha looking out a window, and Ren checking on his dual StormFlower's.

"Why is Jaune so late?" Nora asked with her usual bubbly tone.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin and Drago." Ren said as he paused from cleaning. "The last person is worrisome."

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we are going on a field trip tomorrow?" Nora asked as she jumped one more time. "We need our rest!" she flipped as she jumped and immediately started to snore.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he is doing." Pyrrha stated aggressively. She saw Drago fly around campus with a bored and tired look as he yawned, but what caught her attention, was the fact that he had Jaune's sword in his hand. It panned back over to Jaune peeking into the room, then slowly closing it back up, then sighing in shame. What has he put himself into? He wants to stay here, but Cardin has him by the leash, and he knows he can't get out of it till Cardin forgets about it, or at least SOMETHING. He started to walk and turn right from the hallway.

 **[The forest of Forever Fall; with Glynda and Rodriguez leading the way]**

Glynda and Rodriguez were walking side by side as the big group of students followed behind as the teams were huddled together. Drago just walking with his hand on his sword as he scanned, and to what he admits, a beautiful forest. The dark read tree's as leaves slowly fall off the branches as the light wind pushed them forward. The clean red grass, smoothly flowing with the wind.

'It almost reminds me of the crimson forest.' Drago thought as he noticed Glynda and Rodriguez giving a glare at him, confusion him. 'What?'

"Yes, students, the Forest of Forever Fall is, indeed, beautiful." Glynda said as she had her newly fixed crop in her hand. "But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the tree's deep inside this forest."

"Why exactly?" Drago asked boredly as he flew above them.

"Professor Peaches wants to use it for an assignment she plans later on in the week."

"What could possible be useful about sap?" Drago deadpanned.

"You should ask Professor Peaches for that." Rodriguez said simply as he shrugged. "She'll probably think of something."

"Regardless, we are both here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda stated, getting back on topic as they walked further down the forest. Jaune was hauling a load of jars as he accidently runs into Cardin, who annoyingly looked at him, who nervously chuckled in response.

"Really, Jaune?" Drago deadpanned, "You're worried about Cardin now?"

Jaune looked over at Cardin, who just gave a knowing smirk that if he said anything...then bye bye Jaune Arc. "Just uh...helping out a friend…" Drago gave a look of "really?" as he had his hands on his hips. He read that lie faster than a grimm falling from his sword if he had to guess. But seeing that Jaune had a rather pleading look to not question it, he just sighed and crossed his arms. He grabbed a few of the jars to lightenihis load a bit, just for today.

"Where to blonde idiot?" Drago asked in a monotone voice. Jaune just pointed in a direction, which actually had a good amount of sap there. He just nodded and walked over to the trees, setting his jars down when he got closer. Right away he took a jar and scooped up some sap as he brought up a full jar to his face. He looked at the pink looking fluid, which somehow looked like something you would honestly drink, like a strawberry sundae. He took a sip of it, smacking his lips to identify the taste. It wasn't that bad to be quite honest.

"Could be sweeter." Drago commented as he handed the jar to Jaune. Jaune was about to get some until he got pulled over by Cardin, Drago looked back, and he already knew Cardin was a bully. Bullies were something Drago always frowned and despised. Firstly, they just talk but no bite, and pick on people who are weaker than them, in this case Jaune...but that will definitely change quickly. Secondly, he knew major flaws of Cardin when he first saw him, which was that he was lazy and used brute force. Drago was about to go towards Cardin and give him what for, but instead, he wanted to see if Jaune can handle himself, so he just went back to getting more tree sap.

"Hey, buddy!" Cardin said as he grabbed the back of Jaune's sweater. "Let's go." Jaune looked at his team going to their side of the forest as Pyrrha looked back. Jaune just simply looked away with a sad look as he followed Cardin.

'Hm….hopefully this little event gets over with soon, don't want Jaune not focusing on training.' Drago said as he heard someone walking towards him. Glynda stood in front of Drago, who was currently kneeling to get tree sap. She had her crop behind her back as she looked at him.

"...Do you need something?" Drago asked as he filled a fourth jar.

"I just come to inform you that after this field trip, Headmaster Ozpin would like to talk to you." Glynda stated as she started to leave. Drago squinted his eyes at the ground in confusion. The hell does Ozpin want now?

"Why does he want to see me?" He asked out loud.

"It's more of a ….personal matter between you two." Glynda said as she walked off to check on the other students.

'Personal matter, huh?' Drago thought confused. 'I have a feeling I won't hear the end of it.'

 **[With Team CRDL]**

They are currently chilling and doing absolutely nothing as Jaune is seen hauling six jars total as he had a look of disgust on his face. He dropped them to the ground and fell on his knees and his hands resting on the ground.

"Hey, great work Jauney boy." Cardin said smugly as he watched Jaune having a hard time. "Now that wasn't too hard now was it?

"I think i'm allergic to this stuff…" Jaune said with slightly puffy lips and a stuffed nose.

"Great great great." Cardin stated, empathetic to his condition and getting up. "So, Jaune, I bet you are asking yourself, "Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there are only five of us?"

"That is one of the many questions I ask myself today, yes." Jaune said with a nod.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said with a very neutral, yet evil smile as Jaune gulped. Soon, they were all prone looking out at the students collecting tree sap. Ren collected another jar of tree sap as Nora looked at it, and as soon as he grabbed the empty jar and got more jar of tree sap, only to see Nora has already gulped down the first tree sap.

 **[With Jaune and his "friends"]**

"Cardin, what's going on?"

"...Payback." Cardin replied as he was looking at someone. Jaune followed his eyes to a familiar face to Jaune.

"...Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he looked at her getting tree sap and being with her team. "What are you-"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's so smart." Cardin said bitterly. He has gotten humiliated by her in history class when she called him out for being close minded and ignorant. He then pulled out a box, which was buzzing like crazy.

"Alright boys. Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of rapier wasps." Cardin said as he has it in front of him now, with a big "W" in the middle of it. "And now we are gonna put 'em to work. One of the boys patted Jaune on the shoulder as he looked on in disbelief, then gave a nervous laugh.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets." Cardin said with a grin. Jaune knows where this is going as he looked at Pyrrha again. "I'm thinkin' it's time we teach her a thing or two." he then offered to pull Jaune up, then yanked him to his feet, shoving a jar of the tree sap into Jaune's hand. "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be the on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin threatened as he got in Jaune's face. Jaune looked at the jar, then back at Cardin, who was giving a confident smile that he was gonna do everything he asked him to do. Jaune then turned around and was ready to throw it at Pyrrha. However...one look and he was being very hesitant as he was shaking his hand, like he was resisting. He then heard all of Drago's insults in his head as tried to shake them away. Soon, it started to get to him quickly as he looked at Pyrrha, who turned her head to the side, with her beautiful green eyes, and sweet smile. Soon he stood for a moment, then closed his eyes.

"No." Jaune said as he still closed his eyes.

"What did you say?" Cardin said as he frowned a bit and stepped forward.

"I said…" Jaune started as he stopped shaking and turned around. "NO!" Jaune then threw the jar of tree sap at Cardin, with no sense of hesitation as the jar broke and sap is all over Cardin.

"Oh-ho-ho…" Cardin laughed out. "You've done it now." Soon his friends grabbed him as Jaune nervously laughed as he watched Cardin walk up to him. He pushed him to the ground, then grabbed Jaune by the collar and punched him square in the face.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jaune-y boy." Cardin said as he picked him up again. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny pieces.

"I don't care what you do to me…" Jaune said , then glared at Cardin. "But you are not messing with my team."

"What, you think talk like that makes you tough, you think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin demanded as he frowned at Jaune, not liking the reaction he was recieving. Jaune in response, only smiled. Cardin growled as he went to punch him in the face again. Only for his aura to activate, causing Cardin to let go and grunt in pain as he held to his wrist. Jaune looked at his aura in amazement as it has healed his bruise. It was short-lived as one of the boys kicked Jaune in the back, causing him to fall to the ground on his stomach. Jaune looked up, his glare not leaving as Cardin was in front of him.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are…" Cardin said as he took a step forward, but was soon interrupted as he heard a loud roar behind him. His team turned around to see an adult Grimm Ursa and went in front of the group. Cardin's team stepped back a bit while it went on its back legs. Soon, the Ursa sniffed and looked at Cardin, who had sap on his armor. He then put his face in front of Team CRDL as it roared.

"That's a big Ursa!" one of Cardin's teammates shouted as they started to book it back to the other students.

"Ursa Major…" Jaune clarified with wide eyes. Moments after he clarified that, Cardin gets swatted by the Ursa Major. The Ursa only looked at Jaune for a brief moment, then crawled towards a downed Cardin, who was trying to back away. Cardin quickly grabbed his mace, but that too got swatted to the side, in front of Jaune.

 **[With the rest of the group]**

Ruby was currently collecting sap as she was checking out a full jar of it, then heard a distant, yet loud roar in the background.

"Did you guys here that?" Ruby asked in confusion

"Alright you annoying fools, where's the blonde idiot?" Drago asked as he walk towards them with an annoyed, bored look. Everyone who knew Jaune just frowned at the name. They were about to say something until they heard screams. Soon, the remaining three of team CRDL ran past Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled out as he was running and looking behind him, and running into Yang.

"What? Where?" Yang asked as she clutched the collar of Russell's shirt.

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" Russel said as he pointed in that direction, causing Pyrrha to drop her tree sap jar.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said horrified. Ruby looked at Yang.

"Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch and Professor Rodriguez!" Ruby said as Pyrrha Looked at Nora and Ren.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha said as both her and Ruby took out their weapons.

"So you left your own teammate behind and didn't try to help him or that blonde doofus?!" Drago demanded as he lifted him up to his face with a growl. Russel immediately nodded, though had the look of small regret. "You fools, do you have any idea what you put them both in!?" Drago yelled as he dropped him roughly. Soon he sped walk towards Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Let's go!" Drago shouted as he started to run the moment he passed them, both quickly following behind. 'I swear if that blonde idiot dies, I will bring him back and kill him again!'

 **[Back with Jaune, Cardin, and the Ursa Major]**

Cardin was trying his best to run away from the Ursa, due to how he has no weapon, only for it to jump in front of him and swipe at him, causing him to fall to the ground on his back.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Cardin said as he tried to slowly crawl away. Drago, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss made it to the scene as the Ursa Major was about to swipe Cardin.

"No!" Pyrrha shouted, despite Cardin being a bully, anyone dying would be not a good sign. Drago walked forward a bit as he was about to unsheathe his sword, only to see something he didn't expect: Jaune jumping in front, with his shield out, and blocking the swipe. Drago froze for a bit before he stood there with crossed arms as he watched the battle. Weiss was about to intervene, only to be stopped by both Drago and Pyrrha.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said as she put a hand in front of Weiss.

"Don't you fucking dare intervene." Drago growled as he had his sword pointed at Weiss with a threatening look. Jaune pushed the claw back and sliced across its body, causing it to move back from impact. It tried to stab at Jaune, but only hit the ground as he rolled out of the way. It tried to do it again, but Jaune jumped over it. While he was in the air, an incoming strike was about to hit him, but he put his shield up, yet still got launched back, but he skidded across his feet. One thing for sure, is that the Ursa Major is fast as he ran towards Jaune and hit him, but he got back up and ran towards it, it tried to swat him away but he parried with his shield and sliced at it upwards under its armor. This caused it to roar, but it then punched Jaune away, causing him to fall to the ground but he got on his knee. He took out his scroll, and it indicated red. He then looked at the Ursa Major, who was waiting for him to charge him. Soon, Drago's insults were replaying in his mind again. The words of "pathetic" "worthless" and so on circled around his brain. Then, he did something unexpectedly, especially for Drago as he did a loud battle cry as he sprinted towards the Ursa Major.

"What the hell is he doing?" Drago asked confused. "What are you doing!? You are gonna get yourself killed-!"

Jaune continued to sprint forward, despite what Drago has stated to him. The Ursa pulled its claw back into a swiping position. Jaune got his sword ready to strike as well. Things went slow as Jaune did something Drago didn't even think he would do: lifted his shield up, blocking the swipe as the claws grinded on his shield, then Jaune stepped forward and swung his sword up, decapitating the Ursa Major, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Did he...?" Drago asked with a raised eyebrow. "Defeat an Ursa Major?"

"Yea he did!" Ruby said excitedly as she was grinning wildly. Pyrrha smiled in amazement as Jaune stood straight up and sheathed his sword. He had a bruise on his face, as he walked towards Cardin. Cardin only looked up as Jaune stood over him, offering a help up.

"Holy crap, Jaune?" Cardin said in surprise.

"Don't ever mess with my team...my friends, ever again." Jaune said sternly as he pulled Cardin closer as he glared at him. Cardin only gave a regretful look on his face. "...Got it?" Cardin only stared as Jaune turned around and walked away, where Drago was standing. And yet another thing Jaune did that Drago didn't expect, not even being friendly enough to walk around him, but walk right past him as his shoulder hit's Drago, said person recoiling a bit. It was like it was out of complete spite and anger towards him. Drago watched him leave with a small frowning glare.

"He's getting bolder now." He said to himself with a growl, before he gained a small hidden smirk. 'Good, about time too.'

"Mr. Arc, are you alright?" Glynda asked, though she had her usual glare, she did sounded worried for her students. "And Mr. Winchester?"

"We are fine." Jaune answered as he gave an assuring smile at both Professors.

"Well good, glad to see that you two are ok." Glynda said as she gave a little sigh of relief.

"Shouldn't really worry about them, he turned out fine, sloppy, but fine." Drago said as he gave a small reassuring glare to Jaune. He didn't respond as he started to walk away...but stopped. He turned towards Professor Rodriguez.

"Professor R?" Jaune asked as he stood there.

"..Yes?" Rodriguez replied with a neutral face.

"...I'd like to take your offer to train me."

"...Por supuesto. Just come by my class when you have the time." Rodriguez replied with a small smirk.

(I think that line was unnecessary, don't you think?)

 **[Night time; on the balcony with Jaune]**

"OOF!" Jaune said as he landed on his back. He tried to get up, but an armored boot stomped on his chest, keeping him down.

"Come on! I know you can do better than this!" Drago exclaimed as he picked him up and kneed him in the stomach. "You took down an Ursa Major, yet you can't even Dodge _one_ attack from me!?" He finished with a backhand. Jaune was on his stomach as he got on one knee, huffing and puffing. He was tired, and sore. They have been training for more than three hours, and Drago never let up. He kicked Jaune in the face, pretty hard as Jaune stumbled more on the ground. Yet, he still got up, with some difficulty, but he still got up. He stumbled a little bit on on his feet as he looked at Drago with blurry vision. He was walking towards him.

"Really Arc?" Drago said as he grabbed Jaune's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. "This is starting to get pathetic." Jaune only got up to his knees as he huffed and puffed. Drago pulled his fist back and brought it down on Jaune, but it seemed to have missed as Jaune quickly rolled to the side, despite the beating he got for three hours. Drago walked forward to kick him, only for Jaune to block with his shield, Jaune found an opening on Drago's leg as the draconian faunas spoke.

"Come on Arc, show me the warrior you claim to descend from!" Drago said as he readied a kick to Jaune's head. Soon, it was blocked by Jaune, and this time he looked up at Drago with fire in his eyes as he stabbed Drago directly in the weak spot in Drago's shin armor. He soon got on his feet as he picked up the shin with his sword, took it out and rapidly stabbed it with force, which actually did hurt Drago. After about the six stab, he pushed Drago's foot away, causing the Draconian to stumble back. Drago on instinct grabbed Jaune and body slammed two times before lifting him above his head as he prepared to slam him onto the ground. Jaune took the time to think in a matter of a few seconds, what Drago didn't notice, was that he left his face wide open, as Jaune did a downward slash down Drago's face.

"GAH MY EYE!" Drago shouted as he slammed Jaune back down on his knee as he dropped him. "WHY IS IT THE GODDAMN EYE!?" While Drago is distracted, he see's Jaune get up, and shield bash him in the face, making the vision a bit worse now. Drago skid back a bit as he held to his face and shook his head a bit.

"Oh you goddamn fucker!" Drago shouted as he closed his eyes. He then charged at Jaune, who waited for Drago to make a move. Drago tried to dropkick Jaune, who sidestepped, and elbowed Drago to the ground. Drago jumped with ease as he did a reverse roundhouse punch to Jaune's back, and tossed his sword and shield away before he axe kicked him. It seemed Jaune was on his last stand as he got up quickly, but stumbled a little bit. Drago sped walk towards him as he cracked his knuckles.

"You better hope I don't kill you on the first practice." Drago growled as a blue flame surrounded his fist. Jaune stopped fumbling as he stood up straight with his eyes close. Drago punched both fists together as he tried to wail on Jaune, but Jaune was doing many dodge moves, like the back step, duck, side step on either side. Despite having no shield or sword, he was dodging Drago beautifully.

"Impressive, but not for long!" Drago said as his aura flared as he landed multiple punches and kicks to Jaune, and finished with a sword strike with his own sword, knocking him onto his back with a small amount of blood escaping Jaune's nose. Drago put his sword away as he started to walk away...and still heard Jaune getting up. Drago stopped as he looked behind him, and walked back towards Jaune and grabbed him, and tried to end it with a knee to the stomach, it made contact as Drago smirked, it went away when his knee was shaking as Jaune had his hands, blocking the knee. Drago had his eyes half closed as he slammed his elbow on Jaune's neck, knocking him back down as he heard him groan.

"Tomorrow, meet me in the emerald forest, same time, no armor, no shield, just sword." Drago said as he helped Jaune stand up. "If your team asks about the bruises and scratches, just say you fell down some stairs or something I don't care." Jaune huffed and puffed a bit as he held onto his stomach. He only nodded as he rested by leaning on the wall. Drago turned around and went to fly away, but he stood and looked back slightly.

"...You did good boy...you did good." He gave a small compliment before he flew off to Ozpin's tower after shouting, "But still weak!" Jaune didn't really care he was called weak, at least he gets a break. After about a few moments of resting, his aura kicked in, healing his bruises and cuts as he stood in the middle of the balcony. He heard someone open the door.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked as she smiled and walked next to Jaune. "I thought you two were best buds?" Jaune looked forward for a few seconds then turned to face Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha...I'm sorry." Jaune apologized as he gave a disappointed look about himself. "I was a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and...I-I had this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune, it's ok." Pyrrha said reassuringly as Jaune smiled, as Pyrrha smiled back. "You're team really misses you, you know." Pyrrha turned to walk away.

"You should really come down, Ren made pancakes~!" Pyrrha stated as she was near the door. "Except no syrup, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" Jaune insisted as Pyrrha stopped and turned to Jaune, who put his hand on his arm. "I know I don't deserve it after it all that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter." Pyrrha turned around, but soon gave a wide smirk, before slowly walking towards Jaune and pushing him to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong, you need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha lectured as she helped Jaune up. "... Let's try that again." As Jaune grabbed her hand, he suddenly pulled her around and put her in an arm lock.

"Whoa!" Pyrrha exclaimed surprised.

"Yea, Drago is training me now, was up here for three hours." Jaune said with a small nervous chuckle before whispering, "Just, keep that a secret, I'm not suppose to tell anyone." Pyrrha looked back, with her arm still outstretched, and only smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me." Pyrrha stated. "But…" she then went in and put Jaune in a sleeper hold, getting out of his arm lock. "You've got to have a better grip." Pyrrha said teasingly, as she let go of Jaune, who gave a nervous laugh. Soon both of them started to laugh.

 **[The top of Ozpin's tower]**

Ozpin was pacing back and forth as he looked at the sky. Soon he heard foot steps landing on the other side. He turned to see Drago with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Ozpin, if it's about what happened yesterday, then you are wasting my time." Drago said as he closed his eyes. Ozpin walked up to Drago and pulled out a tablet. Drago opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. Soon Ozpin showed Drago the video that he watched, him slaughtering White Fang members, eating and devouring them.

"...So that was on." Drago said with half lid eyes.

"Is that really all you can say?" Ozpin stated with a glare.

"Why do you think I should-"

"If you say you don't care, don't waste your breath, that is a terrible excuse and you know it."

"Then what do you even want me to say? These White Fang fools are showing they are a threat to humanity!" Drago yelled as he growled.

"It does not give you the right to hunt them down like a wild animal!"

"It's how I deal with threats, you expect me to just let a bunch of animal terrorists run around causing mayhem for humans?!" Drago shouted as he raised his arms.

"No, but what I do expect is for you to not kill with a close minded inquisition on society! Human or Faunus!" Ozpin stated boldly.

"It doesn't matter if my mind is closed or not, I will deal with these enemies as I see fit!" Drago shouted as he was close to drawing out his sword.

"This isn't the talk of a huntsman or someone who protects!" Ozpin then points his cane at Drago. "It's the talk of someone trying to gain as much power as they can! Like a _Dictator_." he said the last part coldly, indicating all this "protecting" is for Drago's ambitions, and his ambitions only. Said person had his pupils shaking, his anger rising as he growled.

"The way of the Huntsman isn't doing anything at all against people in the White Fang, your ideas solve nothing if they still roam freely!" Drago shouted as he slapped Ozpin's cane away.

"And what in Oum's name is your idea doing!? Not a damn thing!" Ozpin stated, getting closer to him. "The only thing it is doing, is just creating more fire for the world to burn in! Despite how many you have killed, they still roam, so who's the one really failing here?"

"Atleast my way is doing something, the Faunas are more fearful now, so yeah they probably still join, but I will just be there to kill them again!"

"You are a fool for thinking this will stop anything! The more you kill, the more they generate more and more faunus in their cause! This is why I don't see you as a warrior, but some power hungry bastard who cares only and but for himself!" Ozpin then leaned back with a half lidded expression. "You don't give a damn about these people, but only yourself." This made Drago go wide eyed for a brief moment before he quickly gritted his teeth and made a small angered roar, grabbing Ozpin by the collar.

"How fucking DARE you!" He roared in his face. "If I only cared for myself, then I would've killed that blonde bitch of a woman Glynda after our fight! I would've killed the weak bastard Arc because of how pathetic he was, hell, I would've killed _you_ the first time we've met!" Ozpin didn't lose his glare as he looked directly into his eyes.

"In that case, if a warrior truly doesn't care for himself, how come someone like you doesn't fight for peace? How come someone like you doesn't fight just for his self enjoyment, but for doing the right thing? You have forgotten what being a warrior was all about the moment you started killing White Fang members! You don't fight for peace, but to see a forever burning fire, you don't fight for justice or what you think is right, but for your own selfish ambitions!" Drago letted go of Ozpin's collar as he Drago walked away for a moment, then walked right back with his finger pointing at the headmaster.

"Listen here and listen closely you old fucking fool, I have seen many things in my life." Drago said as he jabbed a finger into his chest. "I've seen people who had enough power to wipe out entire planets! And I've seen people who could rip the fabric of reality with their own minds!" Drago said as he jabbed his finger harder. "All those times, I've had to watch over tens of thousands of lives fade away while I could've done something, but I couldn't!" Drago turned his back and put his hands on his hips. "I couldn't, and all I could do is watch, and bear in mind I couldn't save those lives." Ozpin stood tall as he had a look of sympathy, but also had a confused look as to what he means.

"...I have a feeling you aren't just a student." Ozpin said, putting the pieces together as Drago froze for a moment. "It seems as if...you've lived a lot longer than I have thought." Drago was silent as he looked over his shoulder. For an old man, he will admit, has a pretty good train of thought.

"I don't fight for peace because it never lasts as long as enemies roam freely. I learned in my times training that to get rid of threats for good, you have to commit things that many don't agree with. My kill count of the White Fang, doesn't even scratch the surface of all enemies I killed in the past."

"And for the toll it brings, you started to feel major pain towards it." Ozpin added.

"Enough times of feeling that pain, I stopped caring." Drago said sighing a bit, "It took me years before I finally got the power to help them, and I made sure I eliminated every threat that they had to deal with. Without payment or any gratitude, I was willing to do all of this, but then it was too late for my self-mind because I felt hopeless everytime I see another warrior, or civilian get killed."

"Why would you make it your fault, if you couldn't do anything about it?" Ozpin asked, not understanding why he puts all that guilt on his back.

"Because I couldn't protect those I cared about." Drago said with a small growl. "I've lost my family, my race, my friends. All those times I was never strong enough to do anything. You wouldn't understand, you're not as old as I am." Drago growled as he glared at Ozpin with a cold stare.

"You know you can't put all that grief on your shoulders if you were held back, the only thing it ever does it dig a deeper hole for you, and it would continue." Ozpin explained as he walked to the side of Drago.

"The thing is Ozpin." Drago said as he turned to face the sky. "I have to, or else someone else will have to carry it, and I can handle it. I've been doing it for _years_. I've made more mistakes than anyone in the whole damn _multiverse_." Drago then went on his knees, looking at the ground with his saddened glare. "And guess what, it doesn't help I am becoming a terror to a world, I've already got that pathetic group of faunas to fear me, now I'm pretty sure this school does as well."

"Then why even bother trying to make them fear you?" Ozpin questioned.

"Do you honestly think I do it on purpose?" Drago asked with a growl. "I've tried in the past not to start fear, but it doesn't last long as some mercenaries or _Alicorn_ comes around to _kill_ me!" He growled. "And I just….lose it."

"...Lose it?"

"Ever since my family and friends died, I have been hunted by my sworn enemy." Drago explained, "It never stops. Everywhere I go, there's an assassin or Alicorn around the corner, day in and day out." Drago punched the ground. "Killing their leader didn't do jack shit either."

"Then let me ask you; have you found any assassins, or "Alicorns" ever since you have been in Vale? Or in this world I should say?" Ozpin asked as he waited for an answer. Drago was about to say something but he didn't, for as long as he has been here, he has not seen any of the sort.

"No, I've never met one Alicorn here, one reason is because I made sure to drive them into extinction. And the other, they never existed here." Drago explained, "As for assassins, I'm pretty sure those still exist, and The White Fang just prove that."

"The white fang wasn't as you thought they were." Ozpin said as he carried his cane. "If only you arrived here when they actually did something good." That part got Drago off guard.

"...What do you mean?"

"The White Fang was never a crime organization, they were once a peaceful protest group for the freedom of Fauna's discrimination, until five years ago…" Ozpin stated as he was walking to the middle of the top of the building, where a platform is. "Heed my advice, Mr. Dragonheart, even if you couldn't protect those in the past, create bonds in the present and protect those you care for, we all made mistakes, even someone as me, that we have in common." Drago didn't give a look of anger, boredom, or even annoyance, but a look of thinking on the advice.

"...Farewell, Mr. Dragonheart." Ozpin said as he descended into his office. Drago stood there as he flew towards the forest.

"I can't promise anything, Ozpin, I will do what I have to...even if they see me as a monster." Drago said as he flew to RWBY's dorm. 'Hopefully they didn't burn my things or else Ozpin will need four body bags.' Drago looked through the window to see that team RWBY were just currently sitting around, RWBY studying as Yang relaxed. Blake reading a book, and Weiss also studying with Ruby.

'Huh, sweet.' Drago deadpanned, before he gave a loud banging knock on their window with a scowl. He...looked at them differently than he usually does as he saw either smiles, or calm looks. Ruby quickly got up, then opened the window letting him in.

"Thanks…" Drago said in a deadpan tone as he just sat in his corner.

"...You sure you don't want a blanket? Or a pillow at least?"

"Oh trust me, I've been in way worse sleeping spots." Drago said glancing at Ruby, "Now shut up and let me sleep and don't bother me." He finished with a growl like yawn.

"Okay." Ruby said simply as she smiled and went back to her studies.

'How come everything I say doesn't scare her in the slightest?' Drago questioned in his head as he took a glance at the rest of the team. 'I wonder if they are still upset with me...yeah maybe.'

"Night Drago." Yang said ….surprisingly friendly as she rolled over and started to go to sleep.

"Night... blonde... Brawler?" Drago said with slight confusion. '...Ok, guess not.' He looked to only seeing Weiss giving a wave goodnight as she went to sleep too, who he replied with a VERY hesitant wave back '...Just Blake then?' He looked at Blake, who only smiled at him in response, then went back to her book. '...who are they and what have they done to the rest of Team RWBY?' He questioned with a blank look. Despite how strange it was he just rolled his shoulders a bit and just laid on the floor, just staring into the darkness of the room as he finally started to go to sleep for the night.


	12. Drago vs Sun, Blake's secret revealed

**[Town of Vale, Team RWBY and Drago]**

"You do know your not suppose to do anything on a Friday afternoon right?" Drago asked sarcastically.

"I'm with the big guy on this one." Yang said in agreement.

'Her agreeing with me? That's new...sort of.' Drago thought confused. Over the past few days, these four have been, somewhat nice to him. Sure Team JNPR still doesn't particularly _like_ him, mostly Pyrrha for some reason. As for these four, it's just strange, and it started to bother him greatly. He still got the occasional glare from a teacher, mostly Goodwitch or Anthony. The others, mostly just to ask him a question on the board or in a book. His reputation hasn't change much, people stayed clear of him, his grades were at the top, almost more than Weiss and Pyrrha, by at least four percent, and he _still_ couldn't even figure out Ruby rarely got _scared_ of him. Currently, they were walking down in Vale. He saw it as a rather dull place, but couldn't help but see people putting effort into a festival they are currently producing. The group see a banner being pulled up that says "Welcome to Vale!"

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby said with weirded out expression. "It's kinda weirding me out…"

"Did you just hear yourself talk?" Drago muttered quietly. "You're the weirdest of the four of you." He muttered with an eyeroll.

"How could you NOT smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss stated yet again in excitement. "There will be dances, parades, and a tournament!"

"The tournament is the only thing that sound interesting, while the others are pathetic." Drago said blandly.

"Hehehe, I am just seeing Drago as a dancer." Yang said with a chuckle as Ruby giggled a little bit.

"Not happening, I don't dance." Drago said as he gave Yang a small smack to the head. "I haven't even done that in years."

"Wait...you used to dance?" Ruby said a bit surprised.

"...yes...when I was a kid…" Drago said looking away with a small glare and frown. 'Not anymore though.'

"That's so cute~" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Don't make me come over there and choke you to death." Drago threatened as he had his hands in a strangling motion.

"Guys come on! The amount of planning and organization that goes into this event shouldn't be wasted!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed as she folded her arms.

"It's not that impressive." Drago shrugged as he grabbed an apple off a stand, and leaving some lien on the table with his tail. "I've seen worse." Drago munched through the Apple.

"Quiet you." Weiss directed towards Yang, then looked at Drago in confusion. "...Why do you go to terrible festivals?"

"I didn't think they were terrible at first, for two reasons." Drago said as he took a bite of his half eaten Apple. "First, I was young, naive, and weak." He said as he raised a second finger, "And two, it was mostly for tradition."

"...I don't think you and weak don't fit together." Ruby said as she tilted her head.

"I didn't start out all strong and mighty kid." Drago said as he spat a seed at Ruby's face, "I had to train for years to be who I am right now." He finished, spitting another seed between her eyes. Ruby just calmly removed the seeds and just smiled as she gave a warm shrug as a boat horn is heard in the distance.

"Remind me again we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as she walked a bit forward in front of everyone.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby groaned as she held her nose.

"You can fight Grimm, yet you can't handle the smell of fish?" Drago asked with a bored tone. "You disappoint me little red riding hood."

"I think a bad odor for your nose is different than fighting, Drago." Ruby stated, still holding her nose.

"What if you're fighting a Grimm who can shoot bad stenching smelling smoke at you?" Drago asked shrugging.

"There's...no Grimm like that…?" Weiss replied to that statement with a lot of confusion on what Drago just said.

"You never know." Drago said as he finished his Apple and spat his seed at her, landing it between her eyes perfectly. "Bullseye." Weiss just gave a half lidded annoyed look as she flicked it back at Drago, landing on his armor.

"Really?" He said more bored as he flicked it off. "Is that really how an heiress is suppose to act?" He asked with a monotone voice.

"I dunno, is a nineteen year old suppose to spit apple seeds in a girls face?" Weiss replied as they walked towards the dock area.

"Only if they are annoying." Drago answered smugly as he took another apple off a table and leaving some lien.

"Well, anyways, I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said as they stopped at the railing above the docks. "And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." The moment she was done saying that, Blake looked at Yang.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll get the upperhand in the tournament." Blake stated as if what she said was gonna be true.

"Ah, good idea Weiss!" Drago said as he placed an arm on her. "Spy on them so you can study them, learn their weaknesses, and exploit them!" Drago said as he bit his apple. "But I'm sure they probably do the same to you, like me." Drago said as he pointed at her. "You're a glass canon, all _I_ would have to do, is give you a good chop to the neck and you're out." Drago then got...disturbing, "but if I wanted to kill you, I would break your sword after slicing your eye again, but to blind you, _then_ break your legs, followed by your arms, then your spine, and finally your neck!" Drago finished crushing his apple to pieces as he looked in thought. He then sees the girls blinking a couple of times as Ruby tilted her head to the side a bit.

"...What?" Ruby asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Drago asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh no, I think you made yourself clear!" Yang said as she nervously pulled Ruby behind her. Ruby looked off to the side for a brief moment.

"Woah." Ruby said with widened eyes as she spotted a Dust shop with police caution tape on it, showing two men in black suits looking around the crime scene. Ruby lead the way as the rest of team RWBY, Drago following behind, as she made it to the front of the caution tape.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked with a concerned look.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." the first detective explained as he walked towards the shop to inspect further.

"And the lien?" Drago asked with crossed arms.

"Left it, only went for the dust." he replied as he wrote it down on his notepad.

"Huh?" Ruby stated in confusion.

"Yea, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the first detective stated as he folded his arms.

"A gang?" Drago guessed with a shrug, "For ammunition." The second detective walked up as he had his hands over his hips, the first detective looked at him.

"Do you think it was, uh, the White fang?" he asked him.

"I think we don't get payed enough." the second detective replied. "And besides, I'm sure some of them are dead, probably low on men, thanks to the Demon Drake, or Faunas Cannibal I don't know what he prefers."

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said bitterly as she folded her arms.

"I can agree on that." Drago said with a nod.

Yang scoffed. "You're the one to talk, big guy."

"Well you see, miss know at all, there is a difference between me and them." Drago said with a small growl. "I don't recruit a bunch of animals to harm humans."

"And you just prove at how close minded you are, good job." Yang said with an eyeroll. "What, does it take an animal to know one?"

"Watch that damn mouth of yours, bitch."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked Weiss suddenly.

"My problem?" Weiss asked a bit surprised at the question. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"That's putting it lightly." Drago said as he joined in.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, They're a collection of misguided Faunas." Blake stated as she looked at Weiss specifically more than Drago.

"Misguided!?" Weiss said with confusion. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then their very misguided." Blake retorted back.

"Weiss is right, they need to be dealt with." Drago said as he stood next to Weiss, "Permanently."

"N-no I don't think we should go that far." Weiss said with small widened eyes.

"If you want to deal with a pest infestation, you exterminate them." Drago said with a small glare. "Enemies are not to be spared."

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown vale." Blake said in a matter of factly tone, while doing her best to not lash out at Drago.

"Hmm, Blake has a point." Ruby said as she thought about it for a moment. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago...maybe it was him."

"Or he can be in league with them, for profit." Drago hypothesised.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss stated as she closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Weiss, throughout this whole day, that's the only thing we've ever agreed on." Drago said as he patted her shoulder.

"Those Faunas only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss adding in a comment.

"That's not _necessarily_ true." Yang stated as she looked at Weiss.

"Could've fooled me." Drago said in Weiss's defence.

"For someone who is a faunus you're more bigoted than Cardin towards your own race." Blake said with a small glare.

"They're not my race or my kind, they mean nothing to me." Drago said glaring back. They intensely glared at one another, Blake was about to say something before being interrupted.

"Hey! Stop that faunas!" the group heard a male voice as they quickly ran to the railing to see a faunas that...looks a lot like a monkey. He was about to jump off the boat.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" he said as he jumped off and started to run up the doc.

"You no-good stow-away!" one of the sailors shouted as he shook a fist at him. We next see him hanging onto a post, opening a banana to eat.

"Hey! A no-good stow-away would've been caught! I'm a great stow away!" he stated as he started to eat his banana.

"One: That's not technically Wrong!" Drago shouted off screen, "and Second: That doesn't make sense!" Soon a rock flew past the monkey Fauna's face as he moved his head to dodge it. The two detectives from earlier walked over.

"Hey. Get down here this instant." the first detective demanded, only to get slapped in the face by a banana peel as he kept his glare, then growled as it stook to his face. The monkey faunas made a mischievous laugh as he jumped down and started to sprint away from them. As soon as he made it past the group, things went slow motion as he looked at Blake, then winked at her, causing Blake to look a bit confused and bewildered. It was quiet for a second until:

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there he goes." Yang said as she pointed at the faunas that is in hot pursuit.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss stated suddenly as she started to chase after the detectives. Soon Ruby , Yang, and Drago started to run with Weiss, Blake took a few moments before she followed as well.

"I got him!" Drago shouted as he took aim with an astral python revolver pistol. He shoots...only for it to hit a wall. "Ah damn it!" Weiss ran by the corner, only to run into something. She looks up to see the faunas leap up to the building.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said as she looked up. Drago came around as he flew up and fired multiple shots at the monkey faunas, only managing to hit his tail, more like gave it a cut as he heard him yelp in pain.

"Blegh, slippery bastard." Drago growled as he landed back on the ground. "I only managed to hit his tail, sorry Weiss." Drago shrugged as he looked at her, then the person she was on.

"Well, thanks anyways I guess…" Weiss said, still on top of the person she ran into. Soon the rest of her friends arrived on the scene. "...You weren't trying to kill him were you?"

"uh…" Drago said a bit awkwardly. "No, just wounding, easier to capture."

"Uh...Weiss?" Yang said as she pointed at the person she was on. Weiss finally took notice of the person she just knocked down.

"Euh!" Weiss blurted out as she got up and stepped back quickly.

"Salutation!" the girl said as she continued to lay there with a smile. She had orange hair with green eyes, a beige color blouse with black and green like stockings. She also had a pink bow and pale skin with freckles.

"Um...Hello." Ruby replied awkwardly.

"Are you...ok?" Yang asked, still processing that she is still laying there, expecting her to get up by now.

"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking." she replied back, still laying on the ground.

"Do you...want to get up?" Yang asked again. The girl blankly looked at her.

"...Yes." she said, then kick flipped back to her feet a few seconds later, the girls taking a step back as Drago got close to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're… Strange." Drago said as he stood close to her face, "Very strange."

"Hi! My name's Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said to all of the members of RWBY and Drago.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby stated politely.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss informed.

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, before getting smacked in the arm by Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"..." Drago said nothing as he continued to circle around Penny with a small glare as he rubbed his fingers on his chin, occasionally poking her head and arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said again, apparently not registering Drago invading her personal space.

"You already said that." Weiss informed her as she furrowed her eyebrow.

"...So I did!" Penny said, making the girls feel very awkward around her, more awkward as Drago fiddled with her bow and fluffing her hair as he hummed with furrowed brows.

"Well...sorry for running into you." Weiss said as the team started to walk away. "And Drago, stop being creepy."

"Huh?" He said confused as he currently had Penny's arm outstretched as he bent it up and down and poked it. "You go ahead, I'm still inspecting." Drago said as he waved them away as he opened and closed Penny's mouth who just innocently went "Ahh?" Penny suddenly widened her eyes a few seconds later, remembering what Ruby said earlier, quickly zoomed away from Drago, catching him off guard, causing him to fall over comically.

"Ow…" He said, more confused than hurt. The group was just walking away as Drago started to get up again.

"She was...weird." Yang said as she looked at her friends.

"Now, where did that faunas riffraff run off too-" Weiss was about to say before stopping as Penny was in front of them now.

"What did you say?" Penny asked as she looked at the group.

"Oh sorry! I didn't think you would hear me." Yang apologized, assuming she probably hurt her feelings.

"Not you." Penny said as she walked towards Ruby and leaned in, causing her to move back a bit. "You." Meanwhile, Weiss is trying to figure out how the hell she managed to get in front of them.

"Me!?" Ruby said in shock and confusion. "I- I dunno, What I- um, uh-"

"You called me "friend." Penny said with...a blank expression yet sounded excited. "Am I really your friend?"

"Ummmmm…." Ruby hummed in confusion. She looked at her friends, who made different gestures for her to say "no." She then looked back at Penny. "Yea sure! Why not?" Ruby stated with a slight shrug. She then felt a slap on her head as Drago gave her a harsh glare. Her friends comedically fall to the ground.

"Ahahah! Sen-sation!" Penny exclaimed as she raised her hands in the air. "We can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys!" she said...still with a blank expression.

"...What are you?" Drago asked in a demanding tone.

"What do you mean? I am a fully functional girl!" Penny said still with a smile, she then snapped her fingers as she pointed at him while also hiccuping. "And you can be my boyfriend!"

"W-wait what!?" Drago said with surprise as he took a step back.

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss who got up from the ground.

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied a bit sarcastic as Penny held onto Drago's arm, who just scratched his head in complete confusion.

"We can have walks, and play in parks and see movies!" Penny said in her normal tone.

"What?!" Drago shouted confused as he looked at Team RWBY with a glare, "this is your fault." The team only responded by putting there hands in defense, and just walked away. Drago just comically sweated a bit as he lifted his arm a bit to see that Penny was still clinging onto his arm, just lifted in the air. He sighed loudly as he just followed.

"You bitches come here and help!" Drago demanded. "Kid, Snow bitch! Blonde Cunt! Now! I'll even take the damn smut reader to help!" They just end up ignoring him as Yang asked.

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Penny as she looked behind her. She suddenly lets go of Drago, still catching him off guard.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied as she looked at Yang.

"Wait...you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a salute.

"What are you, in the army?" Drago asked as he rolled his shoulder and flexed it.

"Forgive me, but you don't look the part." Weiss commented as she looked at Penny head to toe.

"Says the one wearing a dress." Blake retorted to her.

"It's a "combat skirt." Weiss replied folding her arms, Ruby zooming in next to Weiss, also folding her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed in agreement, moments later giving Weiss a high five.

"And like that, you two looked ridiculous." Drago commented.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said as she looked at Penny, then started to shake her. "If you are here for the tournament, does that mean you know that rapscallion?" Weiss asked, not noticing Blake glaring at her.

"...The who?" Penny asked with a head tilt.

"She means the monkey faunas who ran by here and jumped onto the roofs." Drago clarified as Weiss held a _crudely_ drawn picture.

"Not to mention about how filthy he must of been when arriving here!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake said, a bit peeved.

"Huh?" Weiss asked in confusion, acting like she said nothing wrong.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him degenerate. He is a person!" Blake protested as she walked up to Weiss. Weiss then let go of Penny to fully face Blake.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss started out before pointing at random objects. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan a trashcan? Or a lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted as she glared at Weiss.

"Stop what?" Weiss asked. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with other faunas in the White Fang." Blake growled.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake stated as she started to walk away, Weiss starting to glare now.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss said as she started to march towards Blake.

"This should be interesting." Drago said boredly as he followed them, but not before telling Penny to leave him alone.

"You're a judgemental little girl." Blake said as she stopped to face Weiss.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked in confusion. As both Weiss and Blake continue to argue, Yang slides next to her little sister.

"Uhh, I think we should probably go." Yang suggested. Penny moments later peeks behind them.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked innocently with a cute smile. Ruby already giving a tired look.

" _YOU_ aren't coming along." Drago said as he started to push her away, "Go bother somebody else you annoying bitch!"

"...OK…" Penny said, a slightly sad like tone behind her innocent smile as she turned and left, "Good bye Boyfriend!"

"And don't call me that!" Drago shouted annoyed as he followed the sounds of Blake and Weiss bickering.

"...solely based on his species makes you just as much as a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake argued.

"So you admit it then; the White Fang is a radical group full of terrorists." Weiss stated as if she was right.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Blake shouted a little bit. It quickly changed to them still bickering back and forth in the dorm at night time as Drago just listened boredly.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss said as she got up from her bed. "The White Fang are pure evil." Finally, Blake snapped.

"There is no such thing as "pure evil"! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?" Blake asked as she got angry. "It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"You're wrong about one thing." Drago muttered, "There is such a thing as "Pure Evil", and it's always around."

"Then you're more of a fool than I thought." Blake stated towards him bitterly. Drago growled lightly at her.

"People like me?" Weiss said a bit offended.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake accused.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted as it went quiet. Drago looked up with interest as he stared with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I particularly don't trust the faunas?" Weiss then walked to where the window was and rested her hands on the dresser in front of it. "It's because they have been at war with my family for years...war, as in actual bloodshed."

"Could you explain that, please?" Drago asked with slight concern, as a small growl was growing in his throat. Weiss continued to look out the window.

"My grandfather's company has had a target painted it's back for as long as I can remember." Weiss started out, Blake looking a bit sympathetic as she listened. "And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members...executed, and entire train car full of dust...stolen."

"Another reason why the White Fang deserves a slow painful death." Drago growled as he clenched his fists in anger and disgust.

"...And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a _very difficult_ childhood." Weiss said as she balled her hand into a fist and gently slammed her fist into the desk. Drago got up as he placed a comforting hand on her as he had a slight look of sympathy. Ruby went to the other side doing the same thing.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby tried to comfort.

"No!" Weiss shouted as she walked back in front of Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because they are a bunch of liars! Thieves! And Murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted back. A few seconds have passed as her angered glare turned into a look of worry and fear as Weiss took a step back, in complete shock. She looked at Ruby as she gave a concerned look, but was indeed shocked as well. Drago looked shocked as he has slightly wide eyes, before they narrowed as he stood there.

"Blake..." He growled silently.

"I-..." Blake stuttered as she backed away a bit, before sprinting out of the room and into the hall.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby said as she ran towards the door and stopped near it, looking out the hall, watching her disappear. Drago gave a murderous growl as he opened the window and flew out quickly. Weiss only gave a glare as she looked out the window and door. Blake was currently sprinting down in the campus as she stopped in front of a statue. It showed two warriors that were standing over a cliff as Blake looked on. She had a very saddened look on her face as she slowly looked down at a Grimm who was under said cliff, looking vicious. Slowly, she took off her bow, and revealed that she was indeed, a faunas, a cat faunas to be exact. She wiped a tear away as she kept her bow close to her. She heard a low, vicious, murderous growl that was forty feet behind her as she froze. She looked behind her in fear as she saw Drago standing there, a very vicious glare that showed he was gonna do something very violent and brutal.

"You know, I had my suspicious," Drago started as he walked slowly towards her, his claws extendings as he got closer. "I didn't know if I was right, but you proved me I was." He growled as he was now thirty two feet away, "And I'm gonna do my job, much like I did the White Fang." Blake backed away as he was drawing closer, she hasn't been this scared in her life. She had a look , that pretty much begged for mercy as she bumped into the statue.

"Tell me, _Blake._ " Drago said her name with a growl, "What happened to the White Fang a few months ago, and from the past few days?" He asked as he was twenty feet away now.

"T-they were murdered…" Blake said shakily.

"By _what_?" He asked expectedly, fourteen feet now.

"...A-a faunas...that resembles a Drake." Blake replied slowly.

"And what was that person dubbed?" Drago asked, twelve feet.

"...Demon Drake." Blake responded as she looked away.

"Now think carefully for this one," Drago said with fangs bared, three feet, "Who. Is. The Demon Drake?" Blake looked away as she swayed her eyes left and right as if she was thinking. Then she got a sudden realization as she looked up at Drago.

"...Y…..You-" Blake stammered in shock as she shaked a bit violently. Zero feet, Drago grabbed her violently as he brought her face close as he growled loudly.

"Yes." He said as he slammed her head on the statue, then kicked her away from it roughly. She gasped in pain as she went onto her knees and crawled a little bit, as she winced from the kick.

"Now I know why you were so defensive of that group if liars and thieves." Drago growled as he grabbed her leg and spun her into the statue again, before slamming her down onto the ground with his tail.

"D-Drago, please, listen to-" Blake pleaded as she was having trouble getting up, she looked like she wanted to cry. Drago spat at her face as he whipped her with his wings and uppercutted her with both arms, and sliced her with a clawed wings across the back. She fell forward and landed on her knees, as she gasped for breath as she felt major pain. Drago was gonna end this quickly as he drew out his sword and was ready to strike. Suddenly he felt something kick him right in the face, sending him back a few, looking down at the ground. He looked to see the monkey faunas with a staff out, giving him a mean toothy look.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he asked bitterly.

 **[The Phoenix by Fallout Boy plays]**

"Stay out of this you annoying chimpanzee!" Drago shouted as he appeared in front of him and backhanded him away with the flat end if his sword. He moved to the side a bit, but just growled as he retorted with a swing across Drago's face with extreme force with his staff. Drago grunted in pain as he felt his face and backed away a few times. Soon, he got tripped by the staff, and got stomped by it with even harder force on his face. Drago grabbed it as he pulled out a yellow dust crystal and smashed it on the monkey faunas's head, sending an electric shock through him as he was knocked back by his own bow staff. He landed on his feet as he looked at Drago, who rubbed his face from the impact of the staff.

"Why!? Why attack her!? You can't let her talk!?" he asked angrily. Drago shutted him up as he twirled the bow staff around with ease like an expert and landed ten hits on his chest, legs and face.

"There is nothing else she can tell me." Drago said as he kept the bow staff away from the faunas as he walked back towards Blake with a glare. The faunas wasn't done yet, as he jumped on Drago's back and used both hands to punch both of Drago's eyes harshly, causing him to roar in pain as he dropped the staff and held his face.

"YOU FUCK!" Drago yelled as he tailed whipped him away and threw astal tomahawks at him, some landing. The last few were dodged as he rolled towards his staff, and turned it into nunchucks as he twirled them around as Drago was busy getting his vision back. Once it got back, it was too late as the faunas started to hit him with the nunchucks and blasted a few shotgun shells at him. Drago was getting pushed back further and further from Blake. Then the faunas turned it back into a staff and jumped in the air.

"You're done!" he shouted as he slammed the bow staff into his face, sending him toppling to the ground. Drago got on one knee and punched the ground. He glowed a dark blue aura as he made an astral image of a Yautja's Combat stick, twirling it around before he got into a battle position. The faunas charged Drago, as he charged back, they would collide staffs expertly, the faunas would get hit, but so would Drago in occasional situations. They soon get into a clash.

"Why won't you give her a chance!" the faunas demanded. They then went back into combat for a few more moments until they clashed again.

"Why do _you care!?_ " Drago asked back as he kicked him away and managed to get a cut on the fauna's face. The faunas retaliated with a kick, supported by his bow staff, to his chest and started to twirl it around, hitting Drago repeatedly until they clashed once again.

"Because I am not gonna let someone die without them explaining themselves!" he retorted as he headbutted Drago. He growled as he headbutted him back, leaving a burn mark as he blocked all the attacks and clashed again.

"You should stay out of this! Or you can join her!" Drago shouted with a glare. The response he got was a shotgun blast in the face as he got pushed back, then overhead attacked by the staff. He then went on Drago's back and started to choke him.

"It became my business when I see someone trying to kill another in cold blood!" he shouted as he kicked the back of Drago's head constantly. "Let her talk!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Drago said as he pulled out a strange bomb that resembled a small disc, and crushed it as he closed his eyes and covered his ears, as the bomb went off with a huge light. The monkey faunas yelled as he jumped off with his staff and covered his eyes. Drago looked at Blake who just got to her feet, and is hurting badly.

'I better end this while he is busy!' he thought as he flew with great speeds as he had Blake pinned to the statue by his clawed hands, his sword right near her heart.

"Any last words, White Fang fool." Drago asked coldly as his sword drew nearer. Blake only looked at him with saddened eyes as she had some water in them, and looked away, expecting the worse. Before he could do anything, he felt something dislocate in his body as he felt the hard staff hitting very harshly on his face once again. Sending him to his side as he landed on his shoulder.

"OH COME ON!" Drago said as his jaw got dislocated as he jumped to his feet, many astral guns in his arms and wings as he pointed them at his attacker. It was the monkey faunas again as he put a hand over Blake in a protective manner.

 **[End song here]**

"Stop it!" he shouted as he pointed his staff at him. "You aren't laying another finger on her!"

"Why are you defending a White Fang bitch!?" Drago demanded after he placed his jaw back into place.

"You don't know that!"

"Oh I know, the way she tried to defend them said otherwise."

"You don't know the full history of the White Fang!" Blake shouted as she stood up from the statue. "That's why I need you to listen to me!"

"I don't care about that pathetic groups past, it's the present, what they are doing now is sick!"

"Not as much as what you are doing is making the situation any better you goddamn idiot!" The monkey faunas yelled.

"Do I look like I give a damn!?"

"Maybe you should for once in your life, so you won't go around killing innocent Fauna's like some psychopath!"

"I AM NOT A PSYCHOPATH!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU!?" Blake shouted, causing silence in the area. Drago looked at Blake as he breathed heavily.

"What I always am, a defender who kills anything that's a threat."

"How is this lady a threat if she isn't even putting up a fight, are you so dense that you can't have an open mind!?"

"You show no mercy to your enemies, you make sure they can never harm anything again, you kill them." Drago said coldly with a glare.

"You are no defender." The monkey faunas stated as Drago widened his eyes a bit with his glare. "You are no savior, you are no _hero._ YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTER WORSE THAN THE WHITE FANG AND ANY OTHER GROUP YOU HAVE FOUGHT!" what the monkey faunas said echoed across the school, and even echoed across Drago's ears, multiple times in fact. He said nothing...till he started to chuckle.

"Hehehehehe…" He kept chuckling as he shook his head side to side. The faunas growled as he got into a defensive position.

"You honestly think I would call myself a _hero_?" Drago asked as his chuckle grew louder. The monkey faunas gave a confused, but still glared expression.

"I'm no hero, I'm no saint, and I'm nothing here." Drago said as he was now full on laughing in a dark humor.

"Then if you aren't doing this to get rid of evil, then what is your purpose?" the faunas asked as he gripped his staff. Blake breathed a bit as she let her aura heal her.

"Trust me, I still do it to get rid of evil, but also...to someday meet my end either on purpose, or just sheer dumb luck." He said sitting down as he clutched his sides.

"To meet your end…? Why?" Blake asked with a bit of widened eyes. Drago stopped laughing as he gave a cold glare.

"Listen cat bitch," Drago said as he stood up, "I've done nothing but defend and protect all my life, and all those times, I've waited for my time, for my own _death._ " Drago said the last part with extreme force. "I have been waiting for that moment for **years** and it has never come!"

"That's insane…" the monkey faunas said shaking his head.

"It probably is, but it is true." Drago said with crossed arms. "I've only come close to dying _twice_! And after those fights, I'm left with something that's makes me continue to fight and protect, sometimes I think it's just my family saying to continue on, even when I'm tired."

"I bet they would want you to listen to reason time to time as well." the monkey faunas said as he was still in fighting position.

"They would...but they aren't here, they're gone, leaving me alone." Drago growled as his guns vanished as he sighed heavily. "I sometimes wonder why I don't end it myself, and it always draws to the same conclusion." The monkey faunas got out of fighting position as he twirled the staff around and put it away.

"Because I can't abandon my families oath." Drago said as he stares at his blade, "and I promised to protect two people." He muttered quietly.

"Listen...we can stop this pointless fighting now, and let me explain, it is only you who can make that decision, for it is obvious I can't stop you." Blake said in a pleading tone. Drago only looked at her.

"...Very well." He said as he walked to the town, after throwing them a small note, and some lien. "Go book a hotel for the night, and the note has the name of a restaurant where we will _talk_." He said as he took off into the skies.

 **[At the teacher's lounge]**

Rodriguez, Anthony and Oobleck were sitting at the table as Glynda was staring out at the school.

"Are you sure Oobleck? Jaune has been doing exceptionally well in my class." Rodriguez stated reassuringly as he rested his arms on the table.

"Same as mine, he has been taking notes accordingly, and has done every assignment we both give him." Anthony chimed in.

"That may be correct for you, but he can't seem to be awake when he is in my class!" Oobleck argued as he showed them Jaune's grades.

"Oobleck, I can't say that his grade is acceptable, but you are being too harsh on the lad." Anthony said psychologically.

"I am being harsh because if history won't be learned, it will be doomed to repeat, I have to be cautious on the healthy mind of our students." Oobleck explained as he took a sip of his coffee. "But I'll try to cut some slack once Jaune starts to try."

"Thanks, Oobleck." Rodriguez said with a light bow. Anthony took out more paper as he looked over the students.

"What about Ruby in your guy's classes? She usually leaves with about six to eight pages of notes from my class." Anthony asked as she looked over Ruby's profile that had a reasonably good grade on it.

"She's not as bad as Jaune, but I've caught her sleeping on occasion." Oobleck said as he looked over more papers.

"She does well in my class as well." Rodriguez said, looking at more papers. "Yang is...decent at most best, at least she makes it through the day."

"And Miss Belladonna?" Oobleck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With her, she is usually a high B and low A in my class." Anthony said as he was grading some assignments.

"She gets some low A's and B's in my class." Oobleck said as he quickly stacked some papers.

"Really? She seems quite intelligent whenever she talked in history, especially about faunas." Rodriguez said with a raised eyebrow. Oobleck did a double check as he gave off a little laugh.

"Oh sorry, I was looking at Miss Rose's, Miss Belladonna gets mostly A's and the occasional B." Oobleck clarified. Rodriguez checked his watch as he got up and stacked his papers.

"Where you going, partner?" Anthony asked as he got done grading an assignment.

"Gonna meet someone tonight in my classroom, I made a promise." Rodriguez stated as he walked towards the door.

"Well alright, try not to stay up too late, don't want you falling face first when you are teaching." Anthony joked as he grinned.

"Baaaah." Rodriguez mumbled as he waved off Anthony and walked out of the teachers lounge.

"What do you suppose he means?" Oobleck asked curiously. Anthony just shrugged.

"Probably somethin' to do with a student, I don't usually bother my brother on what he does behind my back most of the time." Anthony said as he scratched his neck. Oobleck shrugged as he grabbed another paper, groaning a bit as he turned to Glynda.

"Glynda, red marker, we got another from Mr. Dragonheart." Oobleck sighed. She walked over quickly as she gave him said red marker, and looked over his shoulder to see the grade.

"He has good answers, but when he got to the 'War Tactics', he went into a lot of detail...too detailed." Oobleck said as he crossed off some words with quick writing. "Other than that, a perfect A, if you can ignore the detailed plan he wrote in his essay."

"The way he writes it is like he has been in a war before…" Glynda said as she read a part that wasn't crossed out yet.

"My only guess is he had a military family perhaps." Oobleck hypothesized. "Or maybe he witnessed one."

"Well...at least he does well in our school, he is well trained to be a hunter, but I am not sure if he is willing to show how "protective" he can be due to his bad attitude." Glynda said as she folded her arms.

"That 'bad attitude' must have been caused by something, no one is that tempered or violent at birth." Oobleck said as he finished the last part of the paper. "What do you think Anthony? Any guesses?"

"The only way I can see him being this angry, is if he has seen and lost lives of loved ones." Anthony said as he picked up a paper assignment that was Drago's as well. "He loves going into detail with these things, I must say."

"It's...kind of hard to see him _'love'_ something, but it must've happened at some point." Oobleck said as he grabbed another paper.

"I'm just not sure why Ozpin allowed him in here…"

"Someone else could ask the same thing as to why he took Ruby in two years early." Anthony said with a monotone voice.

"She's not violent as Mr. Dragonheart...or as skilled as he is, but she's more...what's the word I'm looking for.." Glynda said as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Leader material?" Anthony guessed.

"I was gonna say more kind and gentle but that works to." Glynda said with a nod. "I've never seen Dragonheart _once_ work with anyone, he's always solo."

"Indeed, he'll work on group projects on occasion yes, but when it comes to working with other people to fight, he refuses." Oobleck added. Anthony finished his last graded assignment as he put it all back into his folder.

"He is an interesting sort, but we can't exactly change his look on things, I just hope those videos of him don't show any time soon…" Anthony said as he shook his head in disgust. The other two professors agreed as they shook in disgust.

 **[At Rodriguez's classroom]**

Rodriguez was sitting at his desk as he waited. Jaune said he was gonna arrive in about five minutes, so he decided to set things up for him. Rodriguez never minded helping those he deems need it. Jaune definitely needs it due to his lack of skill with the sword and shield, and it makes it worse when his footing is not in place. Soon, he got a knock at the door as he got up and opened it. Jaune walked in as he had his sword and shield with him.

"I really appreciate it, professor." Jaune said out of respect.

"No need to thank me, it is my duty and gratitude to help others Rodriguez stated as he walked over to a sword and shield. "Now...let's master the art of a sword and shield."


	13. Battle at the Docks, White Fang deaths

**[Vale, Downtown, With Drago]**

"Cigars, two packs, now." Drago demanded as he stood in front of a counter in a Drug Store. He decided to get some since the two faunas, Blake and the monkey, Now named Sun Wukong, decided to take their time to get to the restaurant next door. He felt like he was gonna need the cigars for this, and right now, the clerk was becoming to be annoying.

"Well alright sir, what type do you-"

"I don't give a damn, just any type is alright with me." Drago said with slight agitation. He wasn't in any mood after learning about Blake's secret. "Just get me the two damn cigar packs, Now!"

"A-alright…" the clerk said passing two packs of cigars to him. Drago snatched them as he started to walk and give him lien via tail.

"Goddamn humans and their questions." Drago muttered as he took one cigar out, oddly the same kind Roman smokes. The events have been very inconceivable for Drago, and it's pissing Drago off greatly. Right under his nose, Blake was a faunas, a White Fang member no less! The fact she hasn't told her friends yet either just makes the mood even worse.

"Where are those two fools?" he muttered as he stood outside the restaurant with a cigar he lit with his blue flames. About a few minutes pass as Blake and Sun appeared from the corner of the street.

"You two are fucking late." Drago said as he leaned on the wall with crossed arms.

"Dude, you said at twelve it's only been a minute." Sun said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I said be here _by_ twelve." Drago growled as he blew out blue smoke.

"Can we just enter the restaurant before one of you already decides to lose it?" Blake stated as she is entering the restaurant. That part was mostly directed to Drago.

"What?" Drago growled as smoke blew out of the corner of his lips.

"Buddy, you look like you are about to eat someone, come on." Sun said as he followed Blake and waved him to follow. Drago rolled his eyes as he took out his cigar, looked it over, and burnt Sun's arm when he walked ahead of him.

"Ow, jeez, damn asshole!" Sun said as he felt the area he burned him.

"Don't be a pansy, that was just my cigar, monkey." Drago said as he placed his cigar back in his mouth.

"Still an asshole." Wukong said as he followed.

"Fuck you too." Drago said sarcastically as he pushed a waiter out of the way. Whenever Drago is in this type of mindset, it made people all the more avoid him.

"Now, where is the cat bitch?" Drago muttered quietly. He sees that she already sat herself outside where no one was. He went over there and sat down to her side as Wukong sat in front of her.

"Now then you cunt," Drago growled as he tapped his cigar a couple of times off the table, "Start talking, and if I hear anything bad in it, I'll kill you _slowly_ and _painfully_." Drago said as he blew smoke in her face. "Are we clear?" Blake only rolled her eyes as she closed them, thinking on what to say. She then looks at Sun.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course, pretty much all faunas from all around the planet had heard of them!" He started out. "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use brute force to get what they want."

"What does this have to do with right now?" Drago asked somewhat impatiently.

"How about you relax and let her talk like you promised." Sun said looking at Drago with a "don't you fucking start" type of look. Drago just snorted as he blew out more smoke into the air. Sun took a drink of his water as Blake spoke up.

"As it has already transpired last night, I was once apart of the White Fang." Blake admitted as Sun nodded as he set his water down, listening intently.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I came just in time." Wukong said, looking at Drago. Said person growled in irritation, taking another puff of smoke.

"That's right, for most of my life actually, you could say I was borned into it." Blake said firmly. Drago was about to grab the handle of his sword and stopped as Blake continued. "However, things were different back then…" She put her hands on the table.

"In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant as a symbol of peace and unity between Human and Faunas." she leaned back a bit. "Of course, instead of promised equality, the faunas was subjected to discrimination and hate, humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so the White Fang became the voice of our people, and I was there." Blake said as she looked at Drago, who is slowly losing his murderous look.

"So you were a group of _peaceful_ faunas?" Drago questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And when _did_ you join the White Fang?"

"As a child I joined them, I went to every rally, every boycott." she said as she looked a bit away. "And I thought we were making a difference, but I was a youthful optimist."

"So you would follow any orders, without question?" Drago asked with furrowed eyes, throwing away the blunt of his cigar into a trash.

"We weren't taking orders, all of us were volunteering, we were willing to get our rights." Blake explained.

"And how far would you go to get your _Equality_?" Drago asked as he took a glance at her as he drank his water.

"Our leader at the time despised violence, he didn't want us to kill or fight humans, but instead turn the other cheek. He prevented violent breakouts within our group." Blake stated.

"Well, then this _leader_ of yours is doing jack shit now if the White Fang turned out how it is." Drago said, giving a slightly cold chuckle.

"It isn't something to laugh about, but you aren't technically wrong." Blake admitted. "About five years ago, our original leader stepped down, and the new one-"

"Decided to take things into a more, _violent_ approach." Drago said with a scoff. "And no one thought about getting _rid_ of your new leader?"

"He brought new ideas to the younger faunas and older faunas, only a minority was against it...I was one of them." Blake said

"And what happened to the ones who didn't agree with the new plans?" Drago asked curiously. "Did they run away like you did?"

"Me and many other faunas left the White Fang, I didn't want to give support to violence."

"Glad you didn't then, unlike that redheaded cow dick." Drago growled annoyed. Blake jumped a bit.

"You….met Adam?" Blake asked astonished.

"So that's his name." Drago said with a semi-pissed off look. "And 'met him?', I _fought_ him, twice!" Drago said as he gave off a growl.

"He...is the leader of the White Fang currently….and someone I trusted with my...love." Blake said as she looked away on the last part.

"Well, you chose poorly." Drago said, no empathy at all in his tone. "And the more reason to kill him." Drago finished as he clutched his sword next to him. Blake looked away a bit saddened. Drago looked at her for a moment, then sighed a little.

"Sorry, I'm just a little pissed at the moment, from your secret, and remembering how I failed at killing Adam." Drago said with a little sympathy.

"...Why are you exactly mad at her for hiding her heritage?" Sun asked as he got out of his stunned atmosphere.

"I don't care about her damn heritage, just the fact that a member, well former member, of the White Fang was here, and I didn't know." Drago growled as he nearly crushed his cup, which was forming cracks.

"So you attacked her assuming a faunas was apart of the white fang?" Sun asked.

"Can you really blame me?" Drago asked in a bored tone. "I didn't exactly have a good run-in with Faunas from the White Fang. Especially when they show great threat to the humans."

"Dude, doesn't seem right to ask questions after you hurt a faunas." Sun stated.

"First off, I don't care." Drago said as he rolled his eyes at him. "And second, I only killed faunas who attack me, or who are apart of the White Fang, I'm not mindless."

"You can say that while you still attacked me without you even knowing I was a White Fang or not? Sounds mindless to me." Blake said, amazed on how he can say that after attempting to kill her.

"I did know you were apart of that group, you defending them greatly, especially against Weiss, proved it." Drago said pointing at her with a claw. "However...I cannot fault you for doing so, you still have the original leaders goals in your mind." He looked away for a moment then looked at Blake again.

"I...am sorry." Drago said with hesitation as he growled lightly. "I shouldn't have tried to kill you, that would make it difficult to explain to your team." Drago said as he turned to look at Sun.

"And, I guess I thank you for stopping me." Drago said as he, hesitantly, held out a hand to him. Sun accepted it a few seconds later and they both shook. Drago held and bit tighter as he looked into his eyes.

"Also, screw you, my eyes still sting." Drago said glaring as he let go of Sun's hand. "And don't expect anymore handshakes from me."

"Heh, alright." Sun said as he leaned back and took a drink of his water. Drago rolled his eyes as he took out another cigar and lit it.

"So...have you told any of your friends this?" Sun asked Blake, who looked down in shame..

"More like _ran away_." Drago said, blowing a puff of smoke into the air, taking the shape of a ring. "As a certain emperor I knew would say, 'Like a bitch.' ".

"Not helping." Sun said glaring.

"Who said I was helping?" Drago asked blandly. "This is _her_ problem now."

"Guessing you run away from problems too from the way you act?" Sun asked as he stood up. Drago got up and slowly pointed at him.

"Don't start with me." He growled, "I don't run from my problems, I stand my ground, and fight."

"Your given attitude says otherwise." Sun folded his arms.

"Oh well pardon me, sir." Drago said as he harshly poked Sun. "I'll say it again, I. DON'T. RUN. from my problems."

"Then why must you try to push people down like some jackass?" Sun replied with his own harsh poke.

"Cause they're nothing to me, none of them matter to me." Drago growled as he gripped Sun's wrist harshly, something sounding like tiny cracks were almost heard. Sun winced a bit, but growled a bit as he went for his weapon. Blake stood up.

"Sun." she said calmly. "It's okay, don't start anything you'll regret." Sun looked at her, before pulling his wrist away with force.

"I believe, we are done here." Drago said as he turned to walk away. "What do I tell your team if I see them? That you're dead?" Drago asked sarcastically towards Blake. "I could tell them I killed you."

"Just leave, man."Sun said shaking his head.

"Tch, fine." Drago said as he he flew off, after shouting out, "You better tell your teammates sooner or later, or I will!" he warned from the distance. They watched as soon as he left, then diverted their attention back to one another as they both got up.

 **[With Ruby, Yang, and Weiss]**

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted as she walked downtown Vale with the rest of her teammate.

"Blaaaake!" Yang also shouting out.

"Blaaaaaake! Where arreee youuuu!?" Ruby shouted out again as nothing replied back to her.

"You're not gonna find the bitch like that." Drago's voiced from above them.

"Drago! Where have you been?" Ruby said, as she was also worried for Drago as well, since he was just as much gone the last two days as well.

"Let's just say me and Blake had a little," Drago started as Yang noticed his he flexed his claws in and out of a fist, "Talk." Drago finished as he landed next to Ruby. Ruby didn't take any hints to what he meant, but she looked at Weiss.

"Weiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said a bit nerved her friend was just standing there being quiet.

"Oh! You might know what will help? Calling the police!" Weiss suggested. Ruby crossed her arms in irritation.

"Ugh! Weiss…" Ruby said as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said, putting her arms in the air.

"Yea a _bad_ one." Ruby replied, Yang following Ruby.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to conclusions." Yang said as she looked behind her.

"Actually its-" Drago tried to say, but was interrupted by a familiar girl with a pink bow.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks lovely today!" Penny stated directly behind Weiss, causing Ruby to turn around in surprise. Drago gave a small glare as he growled.

"You again!?" Drago said with slight annoyance.

"Penny!? Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Hello guys, how are you doing today?" Penny asked, completely ignoring Ruby's question and Drago's comment.

"Does 'shitty' sound like a bad day to you?" Drago asked sarcastically.

"Uhh…" Ruby started out, unsure what to say. Until Yang asked Penny with a straightforward type of attitude.

"We are looking for our friend, Blake." Yang stated finally.

"Ohhh, you mean the faunas girl!" Penny stated cheerfully.

"Huh, so you know too." Drago said with slight surprise. For a brief moment, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Drago stared at her.

"...Wait, how do you know that?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Uhhh, the cat ears?" Penny said as she pointed at her head. Yang laughs a little.

"What cat ears? She wears a ….boooooooooh…" Yang said as she started to get the sudden realization, leaving the group in silence as a tumbleweed passes by.

"She always asked for tuna." Drago muttered as he shook his head, "Almost like Ruby with cookies."

"...Crap, she did like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered to herself, agreeing with Drago.

"Since when did you curse?" Drago asked, kind of surprised. Ruby only meekly smiled.

"Rare occasions?" Ruby said as she nervously laughed a bit.

"Hm." Drago said with a raised eyebrow. "And let me guess, you put a lien in a swear jar?" Drago joked. Ruby took a second, then chuckled at the sudden joke.

"I didn't see you as a joker, Drago." Ruby chuckled as she smiled at him.

"Rare occasions, or if I want to suppress some anger I have bottled up." Drago said shrugging.

"So...where is she?" Penny asked curiously with a head tilt.

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." Ruby explained. Penny gasps immediately after Ruby says this.

"Thats terrible!" Penny said, approaching an uncomfortable Ruby. "Well, don't you worry Ruby my dear friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Please shut up." Drago said facepalming. "And let's _not_ go looking for the bitch ass cat."

"Um, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we are ok really! Right guys?" she turns her head to see that both Weiss and Yang are not there. Drago looks at Ruby for a moment.

"Wellgottagobye." Drago said quickly as he sped off flying. Another tumbleweed passes by as Ruby and Penny are next to each other.

"...It sure is windy today!" Penny said breaking the silence. Ruby sighed in frustration.

 **[Downtown Vale, a different route with Blake and Sun]**

"So...what's the plan now?" Sun asked with his hands behind his head as he walked next to Blake. She was in a thinking position with her hand on her chin.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake said, contemplating. "They've never needed that much dust before."

"Well, if you say so." Sun said shrugging. Then he stopped for a moment before jogging a little in front of Blake. "...What if they _did?"_ Sun asked as he had an idea.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun said as he got an idea.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

" _Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun explained.

"...You're sure?" Blake questioned.

"We only have to go find out, come on!" Sun said as he started to run towards the docks. Blake stood there for a few seconds, then chased after Sun.

 **[Yang and Weiss are currently exiting a Shop]**

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said waving at the shopkeeper until the door closed, she the sighed."This is hopeless." Yang turns to a Weiss looking around nonchalantly.

"You really don't care if we find her do you?" Yang asked as she looked at Weiss.

"Don't be stupid; of _course_ I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said as she walked forward then looked behind her shoulder. "The innocent don't run away, Yang!" Weiss started to walk away as Yang started to think in thought.

 **[Shows Penny and Ruby walking down a sidewalk]**

"So, Blake's your friend?" Penny asked as Ruby sighed.

"Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. _Weiss_ is."

"Is _she_ friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

"Is Drago Blake's friend?"

"...I hope he is."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby explained, causing Penny to gasp in shock.

"Is she a **man**!?"

"NO!" Ruby shouted before composing herself. "No, Penny, she's…" Ruby started before sighing and stopping to talk to Penny. "I don't know where she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before running off."

"I'm positive that we'll find her!" Penny said with enthusiasm. Ruby turns back to walking.

"I hope we do…" Ruby said a bit quiet.

 **[At the docks, somewhere around nighttime]**

Blake laid flat on a building as she observed the docs, crickets chirping at the night sky as she panned around the room. Soon, Sun came back with a bunch of apples in his hands.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun said as he extend his arm with a green apple in his hand. "I stole you some food!" Blake looked at Sun with a questionable look.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun defended with a retort. Right away, Blake gives a angry glare at Sun. "Ok, too soon!" As Sun looked back at the docks, he noticed a familiar reptile faunas in a hiding place, close to some of the White Fang soldiers. He squinted a bit as the lights only dimly showed him...but after a few seconds of looking he figured out who it was.

"Hey, isn't that...Drago?" Sun asked confused as he nudged Blake. Suddenly the lights of a bullhead's turn on, presumably on search a container was coming down a ramp, revealing an individual in a dark colored outfit with masks over their faces.

"Oh no…"

"Is that them?"

"...Yes, it's them." Blake stated in disbelief as she looked at the docks. One of the White Fang's soldiers yelled out:

"All right! Grab the tow cables!" he demanded as some soldiers started to do so.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, where you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said sadly as she closes her eyes and look away in despair, only to hear a sound, opening her eyes quickly. It was a new voice she has never heard before.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" a man in a white coat with orange hair said as he arrived with a cane. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said with squinted eyes. She soon got up and unsheathed the katana from her Gambol Gourd.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sun said, very alarmed by the sudden action. She was about to charge in, when a loud roar followed by scream echoed around the docks as everyone froze a bit.

"Oh my god!" a soldier said dismay.

"It's the Demon Drake! Open fire!" another one shouted as all of them readied their weapons. Roman backed off a bit as he tried to scurry away.

 **[Merry Go Round, by The Spooky Candy Theatre Plays]**

Drago slowly walked out with a faunas head in his hand, some blood dripping from his mouth as he gave a small growl. He threw the head at them as he stood their with claws stretching out of his hands.

"You better be ready to die, cause it's time for you fools to go!" Drago said with a growl as he slowly gave a small charge with his claws outstretched. The soldiers did a battle cry as all of them opened fire on Drago. He dodged them with ease as he grabbed the first one closest to him and bit into the White Fang grunt's throat and tore it out, spraying blood everywhere, before grabbing him and tearing the body in half. Three of them, with swords, tried to bomb rush him after he was done ripping one apart. Drago just blocked with his wings and tail, before countering with a tail whip and he stabbed two of them through the chest with his wings, and impaled the third one in the throat with his tail.

"Is this really all you got!?" Drago shouted as he threw three red dust crystals into the bodies, and detonated them, causing blood and gore to spread a good few distance as he gave a feral growl. Blake is violently shaking as Sun looks on in horror as well. He looks at Blake who is in that state. Drago roared as he grabbed two faunas by the throat and snapped their necks before he tore their heads off and tossed them at an oncoming hoard as distraction. The heads detonated when they were close, as Drago appeared seconds later, his clawed hand jabbed through a bear faunas and pulled out the heart and smashed it on a deer fauna's face.

"This….this can't be happening…!" Blake trembled as she watched complete utter slaughter of her own people and brethren. The deer faunas sputtered out, as Drago grabbed him and violently tore him to pieces with his fangs and claws and threw the pieces away. Drago's claws were now soaked in blood along with his fangs as he roared ferally towards the rest that were around Roman.

"D-dont just stand there! Get him!" Roman demanded pushing a few White Fang soldiers as they got into firing position. One had a rocket launcher as he aimed it at Drago.

'Not gonna work….not gonna work…' Drago thought as he started to walk towards them. The faunas with a rocket launcher locked onto him and fired, causing a mass explosion. Yet, when the smoke disappeared the body wasn't found. Soon, the faunas felt a stab from behind, causing him to sputter blood and fall to the ground.

'Didn't work.' Drago thought with a bloody tooth grin as he lifted the faunas and tossed him to the side and fired a stream of blue flames as he burned alive. Drago then made an astral bladed whip as he whipped it around a random fauna's throat and tore off the head and twirled it around tauntingly as he jabbed his claws into the head, and broke it into a pile of mush and bone.

"Is this _really_ all you got?" Drago asked disappointed. "This is just sad." Soon, about a whole lot more came from ship as they came prepared with weaponry.

"Blake, come on!" Sun said as he shook her. She soon stopped zoning out in fear as she looked at Sun, who was pointing at Roman. She got up and quickly went down as Sun followed, leaving Drago to murder even more faunas.

"I'm not sticking around!" Roman said as he edged to the ship with a paled face. "Do anything to stop that damn monster, you hear me!?" soon, he felt something behind him as a katana went towards his neck. "Oh for the love of- the f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake said as the White Fang readied their guns at her.

"Woah! Easy there little lady." Roman said calmly. The White Fang were closing in on her, but with her free hand, she undid her bow, showing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked looking at the soldiers were technically shaking in their boots as they looked at one another. They froze when they heard a death shout from one of their soldiers.

"That's it!" A random White Fang grunt said, who had one of his antlers was broken off, and blood dripping from his arm. "We're leaving!"

 **[Song Ends]**

"Uhm, I'M leaving, so go, I don't know, distract him or something!" Roman said as the blade grew closer to his neck. "Oh lady, you should know this isn't wise."

"Tell me what you plan to do, or I'll end your little operation." Blake threatened.

"Oh please, this is hardly _little_." Roman said, as a turbine created massive winds, causing Blake to let go of Roman, who in return turned around goes to attack Blake, who quickly shoots at Blake's feet, causing a massive explosion.

 **[With Ruby and Penny somewhere in town]**

They were walking, still looking for Blake, until Ruby heard a very loud explosion as she looks at the location: the Docks.

"Oh no…" Ruby said in concern and worry as she starts to run towards the spot, Penny following right behind.

 **[Back to the Docks]**

Blake is feeling fazed as she is in the smoke, unharmed from the explosion. She quickly rolls and evades Roman's attacks. Roman looks around but couldn't find Blake.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Roman called out, approaching slowly as he observes. The taunt goes away immediately as a banana peel falls on his head, making him growl at the assailment. Soon, he sees Sun jump down and roll into action as he is now face to face with the wanted criminal, in a fighting stance.

"Leave her alone!"

"You sure you want to do this?" Roman asked slightly cautiously, "You look….green in the face." Roman said as the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

"OK, so you can still fight, even if you're a little green." Roman said with furrowed eyebrows. Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" Blake shouted as she charged at Roman with her weapon out. Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down. Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once he starts to use them before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back. He soon fell on his back as he grunted from the impact.

"You kids just get weirder!" He said slightly annoyed. On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted from the building, extending Crescent Rose, ready for action. But, as soon as she saw the dead bodies, she instantly vomited as she groaned in pain. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!?" She didn't see anyone, but just dead corpses, so she has no idea who killed them, but one thing is for sure, they were brutally killed!

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked as he waved at Ruby.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked approaching her.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby shouted as she looked behind her. With Ruby's attention diverted, Roman snarls as he aims and shoots at Ruby, hitting her directly, causing her to scream and fall on her back. Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby shouted as she extended her arm in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!" Penny said as she was at the edge of the building. Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Sun, still prone on the ground, was watching in astonishment.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he got up and ran to safety. Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her. Drago, who was inside the same building under Ruby, froze from his kill when he looked outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Drago asked shocked and surprised, his claws near the panther faunas throat as he just held him. The panther faunas just layed there froze as he looked side to side in confusion. He could've sworn he was gonna get his neck sliced a moment ago- and there goes his breathing.

"Don't think I won't kill you even if I am shocked." Drago said with an annoyed look. He looked out to see Penny doing all this magical shit, if you can even call it that, looked machine powered if anything! Drago thought it was just some annoying little girl with no sense of society in her life. He was surely mistaken after seeing this! It pans back to Ruby who is very stunned from Penny.

"Woah, how is she doing this?" Ruby asked surprised and astonished, still a little green. Despite the murdered corpses on one side, she see's Penny, someone who she thought couldn't fight in the slightest, is dominating in brawl against giant hordes of White Fang members.

 **[With Rodriguez, Few miles away from Docks]**

"Aw great, where the hell are these kids?" Rodriguez asked a bit irritated. This was starting to get a little annoying, he was about to go train Jaune tonight, but was specifically asked by Glynda to look for team RWBY due to their absence this late at night on a sunday. He has been searching ever since the evening. Though he might be a bit peeved, he does care for his students. He could not live with himself if his students, or even anyone got hurt from a threat. The one fear he has? Drago will go and kill the students out of rage, or even out and eat them, like the White Fang.

Rodriguez stopped and sighed for a moment. He felt he has been searching for a while, he hasn't found anything, and he has been all around Vale. Feeling a bit defeated, he was gonna come back empty handed. Before he could even take a few steps, he hears an explosion, which came from the docks…? Rodriguez looked towards said docks and squinted his eyes in suspicion, and started to run over there.

 **[With Drago in the building]**

"This is ridiculous!" Drago said as he clotheslined a White Fang grunt and stabbed him with his tail. "Could you get anymore weaker!?" If anything Drago dislikes the most, is a horde of weak urchins who don't even bother to train. He despises this group as to how much they have become a threat to Vale, and it disappoints him on how pathetic they really are. Drago finished off another member by snapping his neck and tossing him to a wall, creating a large dent in the wall. He groaned in disappointed as he backhand one White Fang with his wings, and fired a stream of fire at him, incinerating him. He sees one looking at a dead corpse in fear. He sees that this one was shorter and looked younger. It was a female dog faunas that was currently looking at what seems to be an adult Dog faunas. She looked at Drago, though he couldn't see her eyes, it was pure terror by her body language as she stepped back. Drago walked slowly towards her as he slowly unsheathed his sword.

"Really?" He asked with a bored tone. "They allow young kids in? Oh well, White Fang grunt is still a grunt." Drago said with a cold growl. She continued to back away until she hits her back on the wall. She stood paralyzed as Drago was in front of her, having his sword over his head ready to strike. He quickly brought it down, but instead of the sound of flesh, it was the sound of metal. Drago widened his eyes a bit as he saw Rodriguez, his knife gauntlet drawn out, PROTECTING the White Fang member.

"I don't THINK so!" Rodriguez shouted as he kicked Drago away after saying 'think'.

"You gotta be KIDDING ME!?" Drago asked annoyed, "Was Anthony busy!?"

"I came here to find team RWBY, then I see someone trying to kill a young kid without remorse!" Rodriguez hissed in anger as he gave a protective hand to the dog faunas.

"Oh for the love of-GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Drago shouted ,"I have a mutt to put _down_." Drago walked slowly as he had his teeth bared. Rodriguez started to walk towards him as well, except a bit faster and sounded like angry stomps.

"It's one thing to kill an enemy, but there has to be limits!" Rodriguez argued readying his weapon.

"Just move out of the way, or you're getting hurt badly." Drago threatened.

"Not a chance!" Rodriguez said in anger.

"you know what!?" Drago growled as he tail whipped him, "Fuck you, and the White Fang Grunt!" Drago took out an extended claw. "I'll kill you BOTH!" Drago flew towards Rodriguez who just got back up took his clawed hand and jabbed it into Rodriguez. What he didn't expect, was that Rodriguez didn't react, but a yellow aura appeared as his eyes glowed dark yellow. Rodriguez pulled his knife gauntlet back and punched Drago in the face, sending him across the room. Drago gave a surprised shout as he crashed into the wall.

 **[Ultimate Saint Seiya starts to play]**

Rodriguez stood across with his weapon drawn out , head held straight, looking at Drago with with a look he never sees Rodriguez in: a dominant glare.

"So, you finally grow a backbone." Drago muttered as he charged with his sword held back in a stabbing pose. Rodriguez merrily sidesteps as he swings weapon across Drago back. This wasn't suppose to hurt Drago too much, but he soon felt major pain afterwards and gets elbowed to the ground. Drago growled as he tried to land a punch, but was caught by Rodriguez. Drago's hand was shaking as he tried to use his strength to push him back, but he couldn't budge. Rodriguez twisted it backwards as Drago winced, causing him to fall on a knee. Suddenly, Rodriguez kneed him right between the eyes, so hard you could hear a tiny crack from the impact.

"Augh! AGAIN WITH THE DAMN EYES!" Drago roared in pain as he only managed to kick Rodriguez away. He didn't even get his eyesight back as Rodriguez recovered and dive stabbed Drago's weak spot in his torso armor and pushed further after the hit.

"Argh! You motherfucker!" Drago shouted as he lashed out with a bite to Rodriguez's arm. Again, no reaction!? How is this possible!? Rodriguez kneed him in the stomach, forcing him to let go, then using his bladed weapon to punch him downward on the back of his head. Drago's head was planted into the ground as he grunted in pain. Rodriguez said nothing as he looked down at him for a moment, then started to walk towards the dog faunas. Rodriguez stopped once he heard Drago getting up, with some slight difficulty. He looked behind him slightly, redrawing his weapon just in case he decides to attack once again. Drago groaned as he lifted his sword and threw it at the young dog faunas. Rodriguez punched it out of the way with his knife gauntlet, forcing it to stick into the wall. Drago was getting furious at this point, he is defending the enemy, why!? He then charged once more, but when he got close, he felt a sharp pain in his neck as he blacked out. Rodriguez kept his gauntlet in his neck until he was fully on the ground. He slowly pulled out, causing the flesh to ripple off the blade. The dog faunas was shaking when Rodriguez looked at her. She frantically grabbed her sword and pointed it at Rodriguez, who started to walk towards her. She has always been told to not trust humans, ever since her father brought her into the White Fang. However, Rodriguez only went into a squat position as he looked into her eyes, with a kind look, and with some sympathy on it. She slowly lowered her weapon as she started to sob, and immediately went to hug Rodriguez, who gracefully accepted it. When Rodriguez got up, the faunas was keeping close to him, she didn't want to be left alone. Rodriguez sighed as he looked at the passed out Drago. He grabbed his walkie talkie. From the side of his belt.

 **[End song]**

"Hello, this is Rodriguez, I have not found team RWBY but I found...Drago." Rodriguez stated as he sighed when he paused.

"You did?" Port's voiced over the radio. "How's the young chap? No trouble I hope...please tell me no trouble." Rodriguez said nothing for a moment, then Port spoke again. "...Oh no."

"We have another massacre, Port, report to Ozpin immediately...he also tried to kill a young one." Rodriguez explained as he had a bit of shock and sadness in his tone.

"He tried to WHAT!?" Glynda's voice shouted in shock and anger.

"She is apart of the White Fang, but she is still young...she is safe and right next to me." Rodriguez looked at the child clinging onto him, she meekly looks away in sadness.

"Oh thank Oum, alright, take her somewhere safe, and bring Dragonheart in, we need to discuss things with him." Glynda said in a stern, but caring tone.

"Understood, Rodriguez out." Rodriguez said, putting his miniature radio away. He looked at the kid again.

"Where do you live, kid?" Rodriguez asked her. She only looked into his eyes, which showed kindness and care.

"...I-I…"

"Take your time kid, he won't be waking up for a bit." Rodriguez assured her as he looked at the passed out Drago. Said person just gave a passed out groan.

"...I don't know where to go, F-father is…" she tried to say, but quietly sobbed on Rodriguez's coat. Rodriguez only looked at her in sadness, then looked at Drago.

"...Come with me, you'll be fine." Rodriguez said as he went and picked up Drago, who is heavy, but not enough to not be carried. Drago just kept mumbling like he was asleep, causing the young faunas to stay back in fear as she clutched her weapon tighter. Rodriguez used his free hand to offer her a hand for her to hold, the good thing is, it was away from Drago. She took it slowly, looking at the unconscious Drago, who has eyes flutter open until-

 ***THWACK***

Drago was knocked out once again by the young faunas who hit his head with the handle of her sword. Rodriguez was surprised that Drago was waking up, but decided not to question it as the young faunas quickly grabbed Rodriguez hand and gripped it tightly. They both exited out out of the warehouse.

 **[A half hour later; Ozpin's office]**

The first thing heard is Glynda slamming her hands on the desk, she was next to Ozpin with his eyes closed as he looked down at his desk. Anthony and Rodriguez were right next to each other as Anthony had his hands in his pockets. Oobleck and Port on the other side looking at Drago, who was tied down in a chair, still unconscious as he gave tiny snores.

"Glynda-" Anthony tried to say, maybe trying to calm her down a bit.

"Don't say anything." Glynda said, kind of hissed it out as she looked at Anthony.

"How many?" Oobleck asked towards Rodriguez. "How many bodies were found dead?"

"..." Rodriguez said nothing as he only gave a look that all of them right away knew that it wasn't just a couple.

"My god…"

"This has gone too far." Glynda stated as she glared at Drago for a moment, then looked at Rodriguez. "You brought the girl here yes? Where did you put her?"

"She is in our room." Anthony replied, who just momentarily met the faunas child, who took off the mask and the White Fang coat. She seems to be done with said organization as she threw it across the room from earlier today.

"Good, it disturbs me how he would just kill a kid like that." Port said while glaring at the unconscious form of Drago.

"This is just ridiculous." Anthony said shaking his head. "He thinks this is just an everyday thing for him, and he thinks he can just do this to others because he _feels_ like it."

"What do we do with him then?" Oobleck asked, unaware of Drago waking up. "He's obviously a threat to the school, and to Vale if pushed far enough."

"We aren't kicking him out." Ozpin said in a stern tone, Drago groaned as he looked around groggily. Right away, he can tell he was tied up, pretty tightly as well, as he couldn't budge from it. He then see's Rodriguez and growls instantly.

"Oh you MOTHERFUCKER!" Drago shouted as he tried to budge out of his restraints with an angered look. Rodriguez just crossed his arms as he gave a glare to Drago, who was breathing heavily. He then see's that Glynda and Port are doing the same, Ozpin and Oobleck were staring at him sternly.

"Oh great, just what I need." Drago growled, "A bunch of people staring at me while I'm tied up."

"Cut the crap." Anthony stated, he sounds pissed. "The fact you don't give a damn about anything is already starting to give me tensions with your attitude."

"Oh really? What about your brother saving a White Fang grunt!?"

"She is still a CHILD!"

"An enemy is an enemy." Drago retorted with a growl. Ozpin was thinking to himself as Glynda spoke.

"Regardless, there is still limits to follow by!" Glynda argued as she pointed at Drago.

"Do not care, enemies are to be dealt with _permanently_." Drago said with a glare. Ozpin slowly stood up as he shook his head.

"Every Time, " _I don't care, I don't give a damn, why should I care?"_ You're vocabulary for one is very limited it seems, and secondly, we are trying to teach you TO care, not kill enemies like they are some left over dinner!" Ozpin retorted as he glared at him.

"Well you're wasting your time with 'teaching me to _care_ '." Drago said annoyed.

"Is it so hard for you to not kill someone because of your boredom? Your anger? Is it so far off the charts you would kill anyone in your sight? Hell, you tried to kill my BROTHER!" Anthony said, very angered by the fact his brother's life had to be in danger to stop Drago.

"Wouldn't be anything new to me." Drago said with a side glance and a shrug.

"You're family must not be very happy with this attitude of yours after giving an oath to protect, hm?" Ozpin said raising his eyebrow as he still glared. Drago growled loudly.

"You honestly think I don't know that?" Drago asked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure they would be glaring down at me for my past kills."

"Then why follow something if you constantly _break_ it for the years you have been alive?" Ozpin asked as he twirled his cane a bit.

"Ozpin, of all my kills here, name one time I killed _one_ human." Drago asked with furrowed eyes.

"You haven't." Ozpin said with a small shrug. "But that didn't stop you attempting to kill a man who gives his life to those that need it." he finished it with a glare. Drago looked at Rodriguez, still crossing his arms.

"I only kill humans if I have to, he would have been the third." Drago said titling his head towards Rodriguez. "With the exceptions of mercenaries or assasins."

"And one of them would have been an innocent you have killed." Ozpin retorted with logic. Drago tried to protest that, but he knew he was having a losing battle there.

"Add that to the list of sins behind me then." Drago said with an eyeroll as he sighed. Ozpin looked into his eyes, and did see a hint of one thing: sadness.

"Why do you put sins on your back?" Ozpin asked suddenly. Drago's face was glaring, but it calmed down a bit to a tiny sadden look. He sighed as he looked at him.

"That, I'm afraid is private." Drago said with a glance at him.

"At this point, I think you need to let it out." Ozpin said calmly. "You can't hold in things that hurt the soul of a man."

"With the sins I have, my soul is already dark." Drago said with an eyeroll.

"You don't have to tell me all your sins...I just want to know why you decide to keep in the negative feeling towards your life." Ozpin explained.

"Like I said, that is _private_." Drago said with a warning growl.

"And this is why I worry about you." Ozpin said with a little saddened look. Drago thought about that for a moment. Worried for him? Why would he worry about someone that slaughters his enemies in cold blood? Someone that is constantly a jerk to people, bringing them down like they are nothing?

"The more I see you carry yourself, the more I start to worry about what you will do to yourself, the people around you, and to society." Ozpin started out as he paced around a bit. "You carry a burden of an oath you have kept your family, and every chance you get, you attack others so that one day, you can leave this world, and visit the people you have loved, but that is something you can't seem to accomplish." Ozpin looked out the window as he looked back at Drago, who's sadden look started to show more.

"You are wasting your time, keeping me here." Drago said looking away.

"You don't want to talk to anyone about your feelings, you believe if you keep it to yourself, you can show that you are meant to be feared, showing feelings make you feel weak, feelings that bring you to the past you wish to forget." Ozpin continued as he looked at Drago. Ozpin is literally reading him like he is a book, an old novel. Drago was just quiet when he was speak, then closed his eyes in shame as he remembered his family.

"Dragonheart, we aren't here to hurt you, and drive you away from anyone, we are only here to help you, and we can't do that if you go around creating massacres." Ozpin ended his words as he sat back down.

"I know…" Drago said slightly annoyed, "But I deal things my way, and I rather have people avoid me than anything."

"Ms. Rose thinks otherwise." Ozpin stated calmly as Drago perked up from this. "She seems to care a lot for you, and every time you try to drive her away, it didn't make her scared or afraid, more like, she keeps her ground." Drago lightly chuckled at this.

"And I still wonder why she doesn't get scared of me." Drago said with a light chuckle, before it was replaced with an annoyed look. "Honestly, it's annoying."

"And yet, you still hang out with her like she was an old acquaintance." Ozpin added with a small smile.

"More like she _somewhat_ follows me everywhere." Drago said with narrowed eyes. "That and I literally have to stay in the same dorm as her." he then looks at Ozpin. "Besides, I bet she doesn't like me anymore for the things I've done."

"Not necessarily stopped liking you, considering she was worried enough to ask me if I have seen you." Ozpin retorted politely. The teachers in the room actually went eye wide from that information, including Drago.

"...hehehe." Drago chuckled out quietly as it grew louder, and turned into full blown laughter as he fell backwards in his chair. Ozpin gave a neutral face, as the brothers and Port give a look of confusion from the sudden reaction.

"O-o-hhh my god." Drago said between laughter, "She's a complete _idiot_ for worrying about me!" Drago laughed even harder at what he said.

"See it as may, she is caring for you." Ozpin said with a slight shrug as he sipped his coffee.

"Well she better sto-ooop!" Drago kept laughing as he actually broke free of his restraints as he clutched his sides. The teachers just give a small glare, but Ozpin slightly smiled.

"Well, at least we got a laugh out of that glare of yours." Ozpin said casually as he sipped more of his coffee. Drago slowly got up as he still laughed, calming down after a few minutes as he walked to the door.

"Try to not be going out to look for the enemy." Ozpin warned as he put down his coffee. "We will keep this private between all of us, and hopefully we won't speak of this again."

"Fine, I'll let that pathetic group run around free while I stay here and figure out places where I can stay." Drago said sarcastically.

"I never said you let them "run scott free" I just mean to not find them and kill them, if they cause trouble, deal with it, but deal with it without bloodshed." Ozpin explained as Glynda was now calmer as she stood next to Ozpin.

"No promises, I will do what I have to." Drago said with a light glare as he left through the door. As he left he walked slowly. He then starts to think back when he was gonna kill that child, a young youth who was probably still 15. He gave a sigh, looking over his shoulder.

"...All I am gonna say is: I will try, but if things go south, I will have to take things into my own hands." Drago added with a shrug. It took him only a few minutes to make it to the dorm halls. He stopped at the front of the door, that is labeled 'RWBY'. Drago looked at it for a moment as he started to show a little slight smile. He pulled out his student card and scanned it in the lock, a green light flashing with a beep sounded as he grabbed the door handle and stepped in, unaware of three people who were still awake. Quickly, he frantically kept the door peeked as he listened in.

"Are you sure he is ok? He has been gone for quite some time tonight." Yang asked Blake.

"I wouldn't worry….at all about him." Blake said with a shaky voice.

"...Are you ok Blake?"

"I-I'm fine." Blake assured still having the shaky voice as she kept her blank expression. Drago looked around a bit.

'Oh no…'

"Blake, if you need to talk to us, you can always do so." Weiss said, getting a tiny bit of suspicion.

"Weiss, really, nothing is wrong." Blake said, getting her normal monotone voice back.

"Well, alright, but just remember you can still talk to us." Yang said with a worried tone. Drago peeked in a bit more to see Ruby sleeping, but her face had a look on it that showed that Ozpin was not wrong: concern. He didn't even have to see her eyes to know. Drago took a slow breath before he announced his presence.

"Did I miss anything?" Drago asked as he entered the dorm. Yang and Weiss jump in shock, but Yang held her mouth so she wouldn't wake up Ruby. Blake looked at Drago, who in return just gave a blank expression, but deep inside was a bit worried she was gonna reveal what happened earlier today.

"You okay, Blake?" Drago asked somewhat confused.

"I-I'm fine, really." Blake said quickly.

"Uhh, okay, I'll believe that lie for now." Drago said with a raised eyebrow. Yang and Weiss stare at Drago for a second and Drago realized what he just said.

'...Fuck.' he thought to himself. He then looked at them.

"My apologies, I tend to say things when I am tired." Drago said with a side glance, before stopping on Blake. "If I may, I would like to speak with Blake… Alone." he said as he pointed his thumb at the door and motioned Blake to follow. She pretty much complied right away as Drago opened the door, letting her out and quietly shutting the door. Drago took a deep breath and a sigh of relief. He then looked Blake with a serious look.

"Look, I am not gonna bore you with my usual threats, because at this point, you already know them by now." Drago said with crossed arms. "...how much did you see?" He asked with a tiny glare. Blake looked away as she folded her arms too.

"...Most of it." Blake admitted. Drago sighed as he got closer to her.

"Be specific." He said in a demanding tone. Blake was quiet for a minute until she spoke.

"From when the human appeared, to when the next load of White Fang members came." Blake said, being as specific as possible with Drago. Only she knows what he has been doing all this time, and yet, she can't help but fear him a bit for what he has did.

"Ok...good." Drago said with a shrug, until he placed a dagger under her throat and pinned her silently to the wall. "Anyone else?"

"...Only Sun, but I told him to not speak of this." Blake said, looking at the dagger occasionally. He stared for a moment before pulling the dagger away.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happens if you tell anyone, right?" Drago asked with furrowed brows. Blake slowly pulled her hand up and zipped her lips.

"My lips are sealed." Blake said quickly. Drago nodded as he left back to the dorm, after whispering to her. "By the way, that was a total of probably sixty or so faunas killed by me, don't expect any other kills in a while." Drago whispered in her ear. Blake only looked at her then looked away, a bit annoyed and angry, but kept it to herself.

'Ok good, I managed to save myself there.' Drago thought with relief as he entered the dorm room.

"...How was the talk?" Yang asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"...Excellent." Drago said with a smug like grin as he stood by his corner and _pretended_ to sleep standing up.

"...He never fails to fall over when he does that."

"Eh, people sleep differently." Yang said with a wave as she layed on her bed, facing the pillow and covering it as she started to snooze right away like some sort of cartoon character. Weiss shook her head as she went to her bed and fell asleep.

 **[Sometime around midnight]**

Drago opened his eyes slowly and looked around, everyone was sleep, it was quiet, and the only noise was snores from Yang. Drago walked slowly, then froze when the floor creeked. He stood for a moment to see if anyone woke up. Nope, everyone was sound asleep, even the light sleeper Blake. Drago silently crept towards Ruby's bed as he decided to use his wings to float. She slept like an angel, as he could see that her chest was slowly moving up and down. He gently placed a hand on her arm as he gently rubbed it, unaware she was watching with one eye opened.

"...I guess I thank you for… _Caring…_ about me." Drago said with hesitation as he looked away with a tiny grin. He wasn't exactly sure how he got these feelings. When he first laid eyes on her? When he got to know her? He doesn't exactly know, but he didn't seem to care either. He tucked her in with a careful eye as he failed to notice Ruby staring at him with one eye. He gently caressed her hair for a moment, then quietly floated back to his corner, and fell asleep as light snores were heard from him. Ruby laid there for awhile, as she blushed a bit from the encounter. She, soon herself, fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	14. Drago's journal 2:Mentors, Teachers Plan

**[Team JNPR'S Dorm, two days later]**

"Nora, stop drinking the Maple Syrup." Ren said blandly as he flipped some pancakes.

"But it's so goooooood~" Nora said with ecstasy as she held the maple syrup close to her. Ren rolled his eyes as he set a new stack of pancakes on a plate and set up a new batch.

"At least wake up Jaune." Ren said, staring at the sleeping form of of their team leader. He was currently drooling and huddling a pillow as he was in his underwear, he had some bruises on him, but he just stated he "fell down a flock of stairs." Don't know how you get big bruises and three-lined cuts from stairs, but he decided not to question it. Pyrrha was in the shower, so she would be a while.

"You got it!" Nora said with innocence and excitement. Soon she creepily slid across the room in front of Jaune. She had an evil smile as she held up her ultimate weapon: a feather!

"Careful about that Nora." Ren warned without looking at her.

"I know Ren, but this will not be fun for the leader~" Nora sang as she slowly placed the feather at Jaune's feet, who made a snort sound. Without any sense of remorse, she starts to rapidly move the feather on his foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- WHA- NORA- STO-O-O-O-O-P!" Jaune laughed out, already crying.

"NoPe!" Nora said, making a popping sound on the 'P'. She continued until Jaune fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Uuuuuugh…" Jaune moaned with bags under his eyes after he got his breathing under control from the laughing.

"Morning Jaune." Ren said with his back turned as he flipped a pancake in the air like a pro.

"Morning Ren…" Jaune said, groaning as he got up. Jaune was hell of sore last night. He was training with Drago earlier when he told him to leave his shield and armor at his dorm. It didn't go so well at first, but Jaune started to get use to the wilderness after about four hours past midnight. Despite the constant growling and roars of Grimm, the outside looks promising and nice. He had some trouble hunting, but lived through the night. Drago simply patted his back and flew off. So it would make sense for him to look at a big stack of pancakes and quickly run to it. Ren turned around for a split second to see Jaune devore a stack of six pancakes in a matter of seconds. Ren blinked a could of times in surprised but slowly went back to flipping pancakes.

'It's almost like Nora...that could be troublesome.' Ren thought with a slight shiver. He already has trouble with one crazy lunatic friend, he doesn't need another.

"Hey, where's Pyrrha?" Jaune asked looking around with a stuffed stomach. The moment he says that, she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as her hair was dripping still. This was the first time Jaune has seen her with her hair all the way down. She even looked better in it to say the least.

"Oh, Jaune, you're awake." Pyrrha said so casually as Juane cleared his throat as he looked away, not wanting to be rude. Pyrrha was confused until she noticed she was still in her towel. She blushed bright red as she let out an embarrassed scream as she went back to the bathroom. Jaune looked at the clothes on her bed, laid out cleanly.

"Pyrrha, y-your clothes are still on the bed." Jaune said a bit awkwardly and embarrassed. Seconds passed before she rushed out and grabbed her clothing quickly and rushed back to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed out.

"Y-you're fine Pyrrha." Jaune said loud enough for Pyrrha to hear. A few minutes have passed as Pyrrha walked out with her usual attire on, still having a flushed face from earlier event. She quickly sat down next to Jaune, who is still in his underwear. He notices and blushed a bit as he covered himself.

"I-I guess it's my turn to be embarrassed, hehehehe…." Jaune said with a nervous chuckle.

 _ ***BANG* *BANG***_

"Jaune! Come out!" Drago's voice shouted from outside the room after two loud knocks were heard. Jaune jumped as he zoomed to his bed, put on his clothes without having a shower, and opened the door.

"What is IIIII-" Jaune tried to say, only getting pulled by Drago to the outside, before being pushed back in roughly.

"Get your sword, your late for _class._ " Drago said with a small nudge.

"Class? but its sat-...ohhhhhh." Jaune said in realization as he grabbed his sword and looked at his teammates. "I'll be back guys, see ya in a bit!" Jaune was grabbed by the back of the neck roughly as he was dragged out.

"No time for chit chat, we're late!" Drago said annoyed as they disappeared down the hall. The rest of team JNPR just slide and look out the door frame. Nora and Ren confused, but Pyrrha knew exactly what was going on. "I swear to _god_ , you can be difficult." Drago said as he kept dragging Jaune be the back of his neck.

"Can you blame a guy for enjoying a weekend?" Jaune said flatly as he was in a sitting position while being dragged, his arms crossed.

"Shove it." Drago said as he tightened his grip. Less than a minute has passed as Drago suddenly lets go, causing Jaune to fall on his back from the sudden action. He gets up as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Act natural, cookie demon and snow witch up ahead." Drago said discreetly. Jaune just got up and just followed Drago to...wherever the hell he is taking him. Ruby and Weiss pass.

"Hi Jaune!" Ruby greeted politely with a wave.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said with a wave. "And hello to you too snow angel." Weiss just scoffed as she looked away. Drago mentally chuckled at her response every time Jaune pulls a hit on her, but for now, he is gonna act his normal use.

"Leave the woman alone Jaune, keep it in for a bit longer." Drago said blandly.

"What!?" both Jaune and Weiss said in embarrassment.

"I'll put it in layman's terms." Drago started as he turned around, and noticed the rest of team JNPR watching. "Wait and fuck her later, when you get bigger." He said nonchalantly with a shrug and s monotone look. Jaune was just very speechless as much as Weiss. Nora and Ruby were snickering like children from the sudden reactions and for Drago's straightforwardness. Ruby didn't understand what he said, but still thought funny how Jaune and Weiss reacted. Pyrrha just meekishly smile in embarrassment for Jaune, as Ren facepalmed.

"What?" Drago asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaune just wonders how he can say such things, then act like he said nothing from earlier. "WELL, anyways, let's go Jaune." Drago said shrugging as he walked down the hall. Jaune followed as he looked behind him and waved at the big group of people there. Weiss stood their with her mouth gaped as she opened and closed it while sputtering. The rest waved until they left.

"That ruffian has the nerve to-...UGH!" Weiss stomped as she folded her arms.

"I heard that!" Drago said off screen. Ruby just quickly pushed Weiss to their dorm as the rest of team JNPR just looked at each other.

"What did he mean by 'bigger'?" Ruby asked with a head tilt.

"You'll understand once you are older." Weiss said in a parent like tone.

"Hey! I'm a big girl!" Ruby said with a pout. "I drink milk!"

"...Right." Weiss said with a confused smile. Ruby pouted even more as she huffed childishly into the room, slipping on Drago's bag and falling on her face with a ***THUD*** , as a familiar journal slipped out and stopped at Weiss's feet. Weiss picked it up quickly to make sure it wasn't damaged. The last thing she needed was a pissed off Draconian. She was unaware that team JNPR saw the scene.

"Hey, what'cha got there?" Nora said as she slid comically next to Weiss. Said girl shrieked in surprise as the journal flew out of her hands, and into Pyrrha's. She tilted her head in confusion at the...well detailed cover of the book.

"Why is the dragon hurting the poor pony?" Nora asked with a pout and a glare. Ren looked at said picture, seeing the "pony" give an evil smile and ready to strike the dragon.

"...poor pony?" Ren asked Nora with a bland tone. Pyrrha soon flipped to a page that said "Mentors."

"Ohhh~" Ruby cooed as she looked at the page with stars, curious about the mentors that trained Drago.

"What's got you excited Sis?" Yang's voice sounded outside with a curious eye, Blake standing next to her with her usual bland look. Yang instantly widen her eyes when she saw the journal.

"Whoa hold up!" She said as she held her arms up. "Why are you reading that again!?" She asked pointing at the book.

"In all fairness, it fell out of the bag." Ruby defended.

"Don't you remember the last time we read it?" Blake asked with crossed arms.

"But this one is different, it's the people that trained him!" Ruby said excitedly. Yang perked up.

"Holy crap, really?" She asked as she pushed Ren out of the way. "This should be good!" Blake facepalms and sighs as Yang changed her sudden attitude for no reason than to see mentors. Pyrrha flipped the page to the first mentor seen, and instantly dropped it in slight fear as she gave off a shocked like scream. The mentor was wearing a green and red sleeved shirt as he wore dark brown jeans, while having a darker brown fedora on his head. His whole head piece is completely burned, while still looking fresh. He had a creepy grin as he had two knife claws, one near his face as he had widened eyes and a creepy smile.

"Who or what in Oum is He!?" Weiss asked as she had a fearful like look as she clutched to Ruby without her knowing. Ren picked it up this time, wanting to be the bigger man and look at the creepy old man, he see's a description on the bottom.

"Freddy Krueger, the dream demon, and the nightmare of Elm. Street." He read out loud with a stoic expression. "Born from a church mother who got raped by many killers and psychos in a prison after she accidentally got locked in."

"That is _awful!"_ Weiss said, feeling terrible for the lady.

"Why would you accidently lock a woman in a cell full of killers and psychopaths…?" Yang asked confused, cannot fathom the fact a guard could be so incompetent.

"Born a few months later," Ren continued, "He had a troublesome childhood, as the other kids would call him names such as 'child of a serial killer', and had a _mental_ problem as he killed tiny animals such as hamsters or other small rodents." Ren said with a slightly cringing face. "In his teen years, he would act more violent and crazy, as an adult, he kidnapped and killed young children in his boiler room with a specially made clawed glove he forged himself, dubbing him the 'SpringWood Slasher.' " Ren stopped reading for a few seconds to let this info sink in.

"Dang…" Yang said, very disturbed by this. Even Ruby and Nora weren't speaking as Ruby had a saddened look as Nora looked like she wanted to cry. Pyrrha had her hand over her mouth slightly as she peered over Ren's shoulder.

"That is sick." Blake hissed. Weiss was just green from the information. As everyone calmed down he continued to read and see things like attributes, feats, weaknesses, and so on.

"Even when he was caught by authorities, he was found innocent, making the parents angry as they decided to take things into their own hands. They marched over to his house and burned him alive in his own home." Ren said as he pulled out a photo of a burning house with angered parents throwing molotovs.

"At least they got justice." Weiss said, not exactly caring for the vigilante acts of the parents.

"This however, proved to be the birth, of a _true_ nightmare. As in death, The Dream Demons offered Freddy a deal, he would be brought back, if he became one of them. After the deal was struck, he sought out to kill the children of the parents in revenge for killing him." Ren finished as he shook his head a bit. If Drago's murderous attitude ever showed, now they knew who exactly gave him that attitude. Yang clutched Ruby close to her as she gave a reassuring hand on her head.

"Says here he trained Drago for… Ten years!?" Weiss said slightly shocked.

"Wow…." Nora said in a kind of scared tone.

"He can't only have all creepy mentors.." Pyrrha said as she gently took the journal and flipped to the next page. Most of the group sighed in relief as the image was a bit more appealing. It showed a man flying in the sky, who is wearing blue spandex with a red spandex taking over as the lower body attire. He had a big 'S' on his chest as he wore a red cape as he stared down at a city, but in a protective sort of way.

"Ooohhhh, mama likey." Yang said with a giggle. Ruby instantly rubbed her eyes from Yang's sudden love for big muscular men. Pyrrha quickly looked down at the description, very intrigued.

"Superman, the Man of Steel and protector of Earth and Metropolis." Pyrrha said with curiosity in her tone. "Born on the Planet Krypton, he was raised by a loving family before he was shipped off by his parents when their planet was about to explode."

"Aww…" Ruby said with a pout.

"Found by a Martha and Jonathan Kent, they decide to take him in, but never knew the strength of the child, who managed to lift a truck from falling on the parents." Pyrrha said with a shocked expression, then continued. "After getting his powers and accepting himself, he decided to move to Metropolis to protect the city from any harm, successfully disguising himself as Clark Kent, an investigative reporter."

"I would so want to meet this man!" Yang said happily.

"Why so you could cuddle with him?" Ruby asked with half lid eyes.

"No!...maybe?" Yang half admitted as she blushed a little bit.

"Oh wow! He trained with him for a little over...fourteen years?" Pyrrha said with a confused look. 'How old is Drago?' She thought confused.

"I have a feeling Dragos is hiding his power." Weiss guessed in suspicion.

"Oh come on Weiss, he is strong, but can't be THIS strong….right?" Yang asked with a meek like smile.

"Regardless, he must have had many years to live by." Blake said folding her arms. It is quite clear Drago has been through many hardships, been through blood, sweat, and tears until he finds himself the strongest there is. Ruby took the book this time and flipped on the last page of the mentor list, considering how long it was. The last page showed a tall man in a white suit that was baggy around the legs, flared up around the neck. He had a red sash across his waist with a sword strapped to it.

"Sosuke Aizen was the former captain of the fifth division of Gotei thirteen, he is a kind hearted man and seems to care deeply for his subordinates." Ruby read with a smile.

"Well, that's nice-" Nora said, but was cut off by Ruby.

"However this was just a mask to cover his manipulative and dangerous nature, in reality, he cared little for his underlings, and used them as pawns for his ambitions…" Ruby said, her smile disappearing and turning into a frown.

"So, almost like Drago." Weiss guessed. "If it was in the reverse?"

"Probably, but it's still yet to be seen." Pyrrha stated calmly.

"This one might be the shortest he trained with anyone, mostly about six years." Ruby said as she looked at other mentors in his book. "It's like he traveled around a lot."

"That explains his fondness to sleep outside most of the time." Blake said with a finger on her chin. Ruby looked at it for a few more moments before putting it where it belonged, then turned to them.

"Ok, this is only between us, do not mention this to Drago or anyone else, last thing we need is an angry faunas giant." Ruby warned as she looked at everyone.

"Don't sweat it!" Nora said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure we can take him, well, if he does find out." Ruby gives an uncertain look on her face as she looks at Nora.

"...I'll make sure she doesn't say anything." Ren stated bluntly.

"Anything about what?" Drago asked behind them confused. Rest of team JNPR jumped in surprise with Drago randomly behind them. Drago tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on here?" He asked confused.

"W-we were just talking!" Ruby insisted right away.

"About what?" Drago asked with crossed arms.

"Oh! Just...uh...about the dance in a few months!" Ruby stated with a nervous laugh as Drago looked at the others, who nodded there heads.

"Oookaaayyy?" Drago said with slight confusion. "Well I'm only here because I forgot my sword, I'm going to do some _stress_ relief in the Emerald Forest." Drago said as he walked to the corner of the room and grabbed his sword. He then turned to the rest of Team JNPR.

"Your leader and I will be gone for a few hours, we'll be in Vale, after I get done with my stress relief." Drago said as he left the Dorm Room. As soon as he left and exited out the hallway, everyone did a quick sigh in relief. Pyrrha looked worried however for their leader.

'I hope he'll be alright…' Pyrrha thought with concern. After learning about Jaune training with Drago, Jaune is learning, but he always comes back either tired or very sore full of cuts and bruises. She almost thought Drago was trying to kill him, but Jaune insisted he was only training him. On the plus side he is treating him nicer...sort of. He wasn't calling him names anymore, not on a severe level at least, he was still brutal with him, but not enough to go to the infirmary. But still, a teammate must worry for their leader, just as much as a leader worries about their captain.

 **[In the teacher's lounge]**

"So tell me about this dance you guys were talkin' about?" Anthony asked a bit curious. The rest of the professors have been chatting about a dance and how they are gonna set it up in a few months. Anthony was an alright dancer when it came to things like slow dances, but when it gets an upbeat, he half the times enjoys himself as he gets with the music. For now, he just needs information on what this dance is.

"The dance is to be scheduled near the end of the second year of the school." Glynda explained as she wrote stuff down. "We always give a dance for the efforts of our students, though, I am a bit worried about _one_ student."

"Who?" Port asked from his stack of papers.

"Drago." Oobleck stated with a sigh.

"...Oh dear." Port said as he put down his papers.

"I doubt he would want to come to something like a _dance_." Oobleck said with a shake of his head.

"I suggest we shouldn't worry about it, if Drago doesn't come that's good, if he does, we can just keep a close eye on him." Anthony suggested.

"Read my mind." Glynda agreed with a nod.

"Let's just hope you are right about that Professor Skullrox."

"On other notes, you seem to be enjoying the school, Anthony?" Glynda asked, with her stern look.

"Yea, its pretty great." Anthony said with a smile, he liked to teach guns to people on occasion, and throw in a couple of jokes on the way.

"The students think you are wonderful to be around. Kind, humble, and compassionate in your work." Oobleck commented.

"Oh stop, you're makin' me blush." Anthony joke with a shrug and smile.

"I could even say them same for your brother." Port said with a jolly chuckle.

"Where _is_ your brother, Anthony?"

"...He is most likely passed out in our room." Anthony said in a thinking tone, considering how he saw how groggily he was from earlier. Why? He isn't sure himself, it's usually an off and on switch when it comes to sleeping. He would be wide awake and cheery one day, then sleepy another day.

"How's he doing in his own class?" Glynda asked without looking up from her stack of paperwork.

"Well so far he is telling me that he is teaching them the great sword, battle axe's and two handed maces." Anthony explained as he picked up Ruby's paperwork.

"Excellent." Glynda commented as she finished her paperwork and looked at Anthony. "And how are the students in yours and your brothers classes?"

"The funny thing is, the students that don't seem to pay attention all that much are the top in my class right there with Pyrrha , Weiss, and Drago." Anthony said as he leaned in. "In most specific, Jaune and Ruby."

"That's understandable." Glynda said with a sigh.

"Guessing they aren't doing so well in your class?" Anthony guessed from the reaction from Goodwitch.

"Mrs. Nikkos and Mr. Dragonheart are at the top, currently tied. Team RWBY is well as a team, okay on there own. Dragonheart is somewhat failing at the teamwork aspect." Glynda said rubbing her head. "And Mr. Arc is doing better than when he first arrived, but he looks tired and sore when he comes to my class."

"Possibly training?" Anthony guessed again. The only reason someone would look 'sore and tired' is if they trained for long hours.

"Sounds like the logical explanation. I'm thinking of asking him myself, but I decided against it." Glynda said with a small shrug. Anthony grabbed another paperwork as he sighed in irritation.

"Cardin just doesn't want to do the work…" Anthony said a bit annoyed.

"Not really surprising to be honest." Oobleck said with a sigh and a head shake.

"He only did one answer and he just puts down "recoil" as you were suppose to describe the difference between a pump action shotgun and a two shot." Anthony said with a little chuckle in his head. "Dang kid is better off at a convenience store." Port and Oobleck start to laugh.

"Makes some sense, Winchester is not the type to used ranged weapon, preferring to overwhelm his opponents." Glynda explained, giving off her own small laugh.

"Oh trust me, you should see him in our classes." Anthony said with a light chuckle. "Always puts his left foot on the table and looks around like he doesn't need to know history, weaponry, or Grimm like he is some hotshot."

"Before he use to bother Mr. Arc, but sort of lightened up a bit, he doesn't bother the faunas too much either." Oobleck said with a finger on his chin. "But in Cardin's place, Drago took up the roll." Glynda looked at Anthony.

"I just want to say whole heartedly, I appreciate what you did when he tried to...hurt Ms Xiao Long." She said, bitter, yet thankful.

"I did what any other huntsman, or in any case, a teacher would do." Anthony said with a calm expression. "Never liked seeing those get hurt when they don't deserve it."

"Dragonheart needs to control himself, or else someone could get hurt, or worst, killed." Glynda said with a glare and a head shake.

"The problem is that he has build up this attitude to where he can't have feelings, he can't care for anyone but himself. It could be about his past, but frankly I think he needs to open up." Anthony said somewhat logically.

"That'll be the day." Port said with a small chuckle. "He's terrible at the whole _teamwork_ thing, but makes up for it with excellent skills in combat and survival." Port then got into a thinking pose as he hummed to himself.

"Oh boy, Port has an idea, can't wait." Anthony said, teasing Port a bit. He does that to all teachers, even the Headmaster. Oobleck only chuckled at this. Port snapped his fingers as he stood up.

"AHA, I got the perfect plan!" Port said pointing up dramatically. He then pointed at Glynda dramatically.

"Dear Glynda! Prepare to see the tie breaker between Dragonheart and Nikos! Because you will set them up to fight in your next class, and after that, you must tell him that after the battle, he has to assemble a team of his own to fight any team you choose!" Port said with a laugh.

"...I have a feeling that will backfire _harshly_." Anthony said, unsure of his plan.

"No it won't, it's foolproof!" Port said with a hearty chuckle. "All you have to do is get him to assemble a team of four, meaning he needs three people to fight with him, how hard could that be?" Port said shrugging. Everyone looks at him like he forgot who they were talking about. Port realised this and sighed. "Right…..why don't we hand pick some teammates for him then?" Port asked in a thinking tone.

"I've tried this when it was time for team battles, but he refuses every time." Glynda said in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Hmmm...any ideas from you Anthony?" Port asked with a somewhat hopeful tone. "There's got to be away to make him fight in a team."

"...What about a bet?" Anthony suggested.

"A bet? How will that work?"

"Think about it, have you notice whenever Drago gets challenged or confronted, he never backs down from it?" Anthony asked with a thinking smile.

"Yes, he will even go as far as fight a professional hunter." Oobleck said with a nod, taking a glance at Glynda.

"Exactly, lure him into a trap so you can make the bet, and see if he can actually enjoy good teamwork." Anthony finished.

"Wonderful!" Port cheered, then got in a thinking tone. "But what _would_ the bet be?"

"Hm…." Anthony hummed in thought, before Glynda stood up, indicating she had an idea, considering she was the combat trainer and does this type of work.

"Here's a thought." Glynda started out, putting her hands on the table. "Why don't we have him fight Ms. Nikos, and defeat her, however, he has to defeat her on a certain time limit." Glynda said, actually giving a grin from her plan.

"Time limit?" Port asked with a grin. "That would work."

"Then it's settled then." Anthony said as he leaned back in his chair. "I honestly not want to go to class and see this for myself...but a teacher has to do his duties."

"Not to worry." Port said as he pulled out a camera and set it on the table. "Glynda could record it, and we can see after words on how he works in a team."

"I dunno, kids like it when they see me not from a recorder." Anthony said rubbing his chin. "It's vise versa the way for me as well, so I'll just stay in class and catch up later."

"If that is what you want." Port said shrugging as he set the camera back to the ground. "We'all have to inform Ozpin on this, he would like to hear this."

"Oh, I have heard everything." a familiar voice said from the door. Anthony looked back to see Ozpin with his usual coffee as he carried his cane in the other hand. "And if I may, I would like to speculate the match myself, if that is alright with you Glynda?"

"Of course, headmaster." Glynda stated with a bow.

"Thank you Glynda, I'll see you at your class, on Monday to watch." Ozpin said with a nod as he drank his coffee.

 **[Town of Vale, Drago and Jaune]**

"How about a movie?"

"No."

"Zoo?"

"No."

"Ummm….lunch?"

"For god's sake Jaune, shut the _fuck_ up!" Drago yelled annoyed and agitated. "We're here to get things for you damn training, _not_ to hang out!"

"Alright, fine!" Jaune said raising his hands up.

"Thank you!" Drago said with an annoyed sigh. "I swear I sometimes question why I even bother with you."

" _You're_ the one who suggested to train me." Jaune said with folded arms, a little bit annoyed by Drago.

"And I question myself." Drago muttered as he stopped in front of a shop that had weapons and books in the display window. "This is the place." Jaune furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Drago and the weapons.

"Uh…?" Jaune said in confusion.

"What?" Drago asked annoyed and confused.

"We walked all day to get...weapons." Jaune said with half lid eyes as he looked at the weapons. Drago had a deadpan look as he slowly lifted his tail, and smacked Jaune in the face with it, harshly. Jaune stood there as he rubbed his face a bit in pain. "Just tell me what we are doing instead of causing physical tension, hm?"

"We're getting the necessary items for your training." Drago answered with a glare. Jaune just followed Drago into the shop as he went to buy...weighted clothing, a twelve inch thick book, and some weighted boots and wrist bands. Jaune looked on with confusion, but said nothing as all he did today was follow Drago. He would have been fine with it if Drago wasn't being a jerk about it. Granted, he is his trainer, but he treated him like this before all that. It felt too quick when he madly insulted him, then wanted to train him soon after. It just made no logical sense to Jaune.

"Hold these." Drago said as he handed him the weighted clothing, causing him to nearly drop it due to the weight. He stumbled back up with balance, he knew what weighted armor was, but he didn't think it would be _this_ heavy. Drago kept walking around till he picked up a book with the schnee logo on it and handed it to Jaune.

"You'll need this." He simply said as Jaune had difficulty walking due to the weight. Though his hands were currently occupied, he reached for the book, and grabbed it. He stumbled backwards for a second until he stomped forward, regaining it. He does a huff of relief as he continued to follow Drago. He then told him to place them on the counter as they were at the cashier. Jaune lifted with difficulty, but manage to get it onto the counter. He breathed heavily from the weight that was given to him. It felt like he was carrying bedrock!

"Don't fret, you'll get use to it." Drago said shrugging as the person behind the counter scanned the items.

"Your total cost is two hundreds and thirty two lien." The women said as she typed in the cost. Drago said nothing as he fished around his pockets for a black leathered wallet and pulled out the required lien. She wraps the weighted clothes as she hands it back to Jaune, who wasn't ready and stumbled backwards a few times before getting into a balanced position.

"Here you go, have fun with seventy pound weights." The cashier said with a grin.

"Seventy wha!?" Jaune said, before he finally loses balance and falls on his back with a cartoonish thud, his leg in the air.

"That's just the weight of the wrist bands and boots, separately." Drago said with a bland tone. "The shirt and pants are three hundred pounds each."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Jaune said with his eyes closed as he got up with a lot of difficulty.

"I don't kid around." Drago said annoyed. "You'll just wear the wristbands and the boots, you'll get the shirt and pants later in your training." Jaune just groaned as he started to follow Drago out of the shop. If there is one thing that both know; this is gonna be a _loooooooong_ training session.


	15. Drago meets the mercenaries, Food Fight

**[At Vale, Alleyway]**

It shows the outskirts of Vale with its usual tall grey buildings and somewhat busy streets as it focuses on an old man on a ladder, putting a sign up as it read "Reopened" in red letters. After he was done doing so, he was going down the ladder, only to fall over on his back. Who went in front of him was a young lady with brownish skin, green hair, and red eyes as she looked down in what seems to be a caring look.

"'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." the woman said while giggling as she helped him up to his feet, then showing him a small piece of paper. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" The old man studied the picture for a bit, until he nodded and pointed out in a direction. Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes a guy with silver hair as he was leaning on a wall in an alleyway, crossing his arms as he waited.

"I knew you were lost." the guy said as he looked at the girl, who in return gave an annoyed look.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to _shut up_." the girl said very irritated with her partner as she waved a wallet full of lien in his face.

"That's not your money." Mercury replied with a blank expression after looking at the wallet.

"But it can be _yours_ for five minutes of silence." Emerald said waving the wallet a bit.

"Mmmmm…..no deal." Mercury said with a shake of his head, making Emerald gain a look of annoyance as she groaned.

"Fine." She simply said as she threw the wallet to the side after taking out the lien and walked away.

"Whatever, You want me." Mercury said as he followed behind. More of the city is shown, including a café where two civilians sit chatting. Mercury and Emerald are walking through the city in a normal pace.

"So how much further?" Mercury asked as he strolled slowly behind Emerald.

"A few blocks." Emerald replied simply, not looking at Mercury

"Ugh... this place is so DULL."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

"That's every city." Emerald stated as she stopped with a hand on her hip.

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury said, clearly mimicking a victim that has been pickpocketed by Emerald. Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

"Ugh… you're no fun today." Mercury commented as he continued to follow her. After a few moments of walking, they walk inside a store called "Tuckson's Book Trade" as it was piled with many, many books. They had everything, from comic books to hardback novels as the two looked around. Emerald going straight to the counter while Mercury was looking at the books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Without wasting any more time, Emerald rang the bell on the counter to get the owner to come out.

"Be right there!" the owner said loud enough as he came out with two giant stacks of books that led all the way to the ceiling as Emerald looked back at Mercury.

"Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun!" he said somewhat enthusiastically. "How may I…" he stops and hesitates upon seeing Emerald and Mercury, like he knew exactly what they were there for. Mercury is currently holding a book as Emerald looks at him with a smile. Soon, the owner went back to his formality. "...How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury replied as he shuts the book loudly.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?"

"Yes, we do."

"That's great!" Emerald said in excitement.

"Do...you want a copy?" Tuckson asked with a warm smile.

"No, just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury closes a book loudly again. "Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?"

"He's got it." Mercury said as he lifted up a book. "Hardback too."

"Ooh, so many options.."

"Eh, not enough pictures." Mercury said as he closed the book. "Hey! Do you have any Comic books?"

"Near the front." Tuckson informed while Emerald wanted to ask another question.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald stated as the atmosphere of the room all of a sudden became more cold and menacing. "What...about…"The Third Crusade"? Tuckson hesitates as he is seen visibly unnerved.

"Um...I…" he tried to say, looking at Emerald. "Don't have it, someone picked up the only copy a week ago."

"...Oh." Mercury simply said as he slammed another book shut.

"What's this place called again?" Emerald asked in a normal monotone voice.

"Tucksons Book Trade."

"And you're Tuckson?"

"Thats right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald asked, leaning on the counter.

"Yes."

"And what was it again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

" _Except_ another copy of the Third Crusade?" Emerald stated with suspicion

"Like I said, the only copy was picked up a week ago, the book should be back soon."

"Even so, it's still false advertising!" Mercury said with a little glare.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said as Mercury started to turn the lights off, making it darker. "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." As she said this, Mercury turns off another light, making the windows to the front door dim down to darkness. "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury, smiling creepily, turns the last switch off. Just then, the door opened as an unfamiliar reptilian faunas to Emerald and Mercury came in, reading a book as he ignored the dim lights. They briefly looked at who opened the door as Mercury was surprised he just...barged in like that. Emerald had to be quick about this so she looked back at Tuckson.

"Tuk, you in?" Drago asked, still reading as he stood in front of the door. Seems things were fallen on deaf ears as he notices two people in the room.

"And neither are we...you know who we are don't you?" Emerald asked with a head tilt.

"Yes…" Tukson answered with a grave like tone.

"And you know why we are here?"

"Yes."

"So...are you gonna fight back?" Emerald asked as Tuckson gave a glare.

"...Yes!" he shouted in a growl as he extended his claws as he jumped on the counter in a warning position.

"OK, what's going on?" Drago asked looking up with a confused eyebrow. What he see's is Tuckson leaping forward as he took a swipe at Emerald, only for her to dodge. Tuckson looks up to see Mercury there, and tries to attack him with his shotgun-greaves. Drago automatically appeared between them as he blocked Mercury's attack with his wing, and _accidentally_ swats Tukson back to the counter.

"What!?" Mercury said as Drago lets go of his foot and stumbles backwards a bit a few feet away from him.

"What the _Hell_ is going on here!?" Drago asked with a demanding tone as he growled.

"That is none of your business!" Emerald shouted as she was next to Mercury, surprised and shocked that someone could move that fast, it wasn't exactly expecting what she expected. Drago growled as he showed his claws in a threatening manner as he stood in a defensive stance.

"You made it my business." He growled as he looked over Emerald and Mercury with calculative eyes. Mercury was about to make a move, until Emerald stopped him and shook her head. Emerald growled as they both slowly exited, not turning away from Drago, who kept that defensive position until they fully left. He growled as he picked up the book he dropped as he casually walked back to the counter and rang the bell. Tuckson, having some slight difficulty got up and and leaned on the counter.

"...Thanks." Tukson said as he looked at Drago.

"Don't mention it, I just came to return your book." Drago said with a light shrug. "Interesting story, but kind of a damp ending."

"Yeah, many people say the same thing every time." Tuckson said with a little chuckle as Drago gave him the book. "Can I...help you with anything else?"

"Two things." Drago said as he jabbed a thumb at the door. "First, what was that all about, with those people?" Tuckson sighed as he answered.

"They were...assassins, from the White Fang."

"And from what I overheard, you were apart of the White Fang?" Drago asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Was_ , I got tired of doing the dirty work for the corruption of the new leader." Tuckson said with bitterness in his tone.

"Well, then it was a good thing people didn't tell me you were a once a member, or else, _I_ would've been the one to kill you." Drago said with a dark like chuckle.

"That...was another reason to why I was leaving…"

"Oh, so you knew I was the Demon Drake?" Drago said with slight surprise as he gave off a toothy grin.

"...Yes, every faunas knows who you are." Tukson informed with a little bit of fear in him, yet still held onto the gratitude he saved him.

"And finally, my second thing I need." Drago said gaining his stoic look back. "Do you have any books on _advanced_ combat training for sale that I could buy, before you leave?"

"Check the left next to the counter…" Tukson said, then chuckled. "Still having trouble with that underling of yours?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Drago said chuckling as he went to the left shelf. "He's _still_ adjusting to the weighted wristbands and boots."

"I'll be fair, seventy pounds each does sound troublesome for a boy in that weight department." Tukson smiled with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Yea, I know, but he'll need it to build _some_ muscle." Drago said as he picked out four books that were at least eight inches thick. "Kid looks like skeleton in my eyes, yet something else to everyone else." Drago slammed the books on the counter as he crossed his arms. Tukson started to scan each, the last one he whistled in approval.

" 'A man's sharp soul' you are one hardcore teacher." Tukson said as he scanned it.

"Believe me Tuk, the training _I_ went through, is nothing compared to what I'm putting Arc through." Drago said as Tukson placed the books in a bag. "How much do I owe you?" Tukson looked at the price for a moment then just looked back at Drago, who already fished his wallet out.

"You know what?" Tukson started out, "For saving me and for me leaving, these are free." he said with great gratitude. Drago looked with slightly wide eyes before he nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks Tukson, and, I hope you make it out to Vacou okay." Drago said in a rare case of caring.

"I appreciate it Mr. Dragonheart, see you later." Tukson said giving a wave as Drago turned to leave. He gave a wave back as he exited the store, heading back to Beacon.

'Hm, you know, I honestly feel a bit better not killing White Fang members for a few months, the break apparently helps.' He thought to himself with a shrug. 'Wish I didn't miss lunch though, heard there was something good, for once.'

 **[At Beacon's Cafeteria]**

Team RWBY was currently sitting at an end table as Blake was looking at some sketches in her notebook. What consisted of it was White Fang symbols, a sketch of Adam with some words in it, and the rose Adam gave her. Interrupting her thoughts, Yang slid next to Blake.

"What'cha doin?" Yang asked as she leaned a bit on Blake.

"Nothing." Blake said, closing her book, "Just going over notes from last semester. Of course, this was a lie, she didn't want to have her friends worry like she currently is right now. Suddenly, Yang opens her mouth as a grape comes flying in front of her, catching it with ease.

"Lame." Yang said simply with a out that Nora is tossing food from at Yang with a spoon, or at least, grapes. She giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath. Ruby then clears her throat as her team listens.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss." Ruby said, gesturing around the table.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted, a bit offended to not be addressed friend.

"And Dra-" She stopped as she noticed the empty spot where Drago normally sits. "Where's Drago?"

"He said he was gonna return a book…" Weiss said in a thinking position. Ruby gives a little saddened look, but soon replaces it with a smile.

"Well!" Ruby said as she went back to her cheerful attitude. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream…"

"This out to be good." Yang said, leaning towards Blake.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever_!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked noticing the name written over by the red marker.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said as she gave two peace signs.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked with a questionable look.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered, pointing her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang asked as Ruby shook her head in disappointment, Blake facepalming, and Weiss just giving an annoyed look. Soon, an apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

"Boooooooooo!" Nora said as she didn't like Yang catching the apple and eating it.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explained with an innocent smile.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said with a mixture of some emotions. Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. In the background, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this out." Blake said with her usual neutral expression.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend the last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said as she got up. "I think that-" she was soon interrupted by a pie to the face. It shows Nora, with her arm extended and a shocked face, indicating she threw it. Seconds later, she sits down and points at Ren, who had his head on his palm, covering his eyes. Pyrrha has her mouth covered, as Jaune is leaning his cheek on his hand, giving a shocked expression. One more noticeable thing about Jaune, he has gotten a bit more bigger, but not by a whole lot. He had two black wristbands that had the Arc symbol on his wrists that had the number '70' on them that resembled Yang's Ember Celica when they aren't in combat mode.

 **[Pans to the outside, showing Sun next to someone]**

Sun was currently talking about the events from a few months ago with a lot of enthusiasm as the new individual listened.

"Man, that's harsh." the guy said. He had blue hair with orange goggles on the top, he wore a prep outfit that was red for the jacket, and tan jeans. "Especially after that "Drago" guy? man…"

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun explained quickly. "We weren't exactly near him though."

" _Nice!_ "

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus" Sun said, then realized what he said. "But that is a secret, okay?"

"Got it." the guy said as he nodded his head. Sun leaned in however, thing he wasn't taking it seriously.

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." the guy then talked again, almost like a whisper. "I got it."

"You better." Sun said as he walked next to him, both completely oblivious to seeing food being flung at the window, even JAUNE got thrown to the window as the wristbands make a tiny crack on it."I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken." he said with a simple wave off.

"They're just in here. I'm _really_ excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." the individual said as it went from his toes to his head, crossing his arms as his teeth gleamed for a second as he smiled.

"Good point." Sun said as he went to the door and opened it as both people slid in. The first thing they heard was kids screaming and running past them as a student yelled "Food fight!". The second thing they see is Nora, standing on top of a pyramid of tables as her teammates are on lower parts of it, and laughs maniacally.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She chanted as it pans over to Ruby who stomped her foot on the table as she had a milk carton in her hands.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby shouted as she crushed the milk carton. "Justice will be DELICIOUS!" with that being said, the rest of her teammates raise their fists in the air triumphantly as they cheered.

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded as the rest of Team JNPR started throwing a ridiculous amount of watermelons and threw them at team RWBY.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby commanded.

In response, Yang picks up two turkeys and uses them as gloves, proceeding to punch every watermelon thrown at her. Due to completion, Blake runs up and picks up two baguettes as Yang threw both turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodged them swiftly, leaving Jaune to take the blows. He stumbled as the weighted wristbands slowed him down, along with the weighted boots that were silver and black and had a bulky design that had the number '70' on it as well like the wristbands. Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down.

Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Lie Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup, spraying it on the ground to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact. Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact, causes Ruby to be sent flying across the cafeteria as Weiss grabs an frozen swordfish.

She engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Ruby, using her semblance to catch Weiss, saves her from the falling pillar as she holds her in her arms.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby shouted dramatically as the pillar fully collapses.

"What the heck is going on!?" A familiar bladed teacher asked with shock in his eyes. Rodriguez was so confused and baffled by the sudden students, that he looked at the broken pillar with big eyes. He was too fixated on figuring out the scene as the food battle continues.

Yang grabs two more turkeys and duels Ren, who wields a pair of leeks. Ren is overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and takes a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovers from the strikes and throws his leeks at Yang, but she manages to dodge them and proceeds to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervenes right away immediately as she went into combat with Yang, but however, sends her flying up towards the ceiling, but this broke her watermelon hammer in the process.

Blake gets back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake, who manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda. Rodriguez moved to the side to dodge an incoming soda can that would've hit his head.

Ruby, the last remaining member of RWBY, growled as she went into a running position, then uses her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out.

"I love these guys." Sun said with a smile. Though, a very unpleased Neptune, covered from the aftermath of the food fight, says otherwise. Soon, the doors open loudly as Glynda and Anthony walk in as Glynda growls a bit. Anthony takes out his gun and shoots in the air twice, causing everyone to freeze immediately. Rodriguez had some traces of food on his suit as well as some soda stains on his face. Glynda prevented a bunch of food being thrown in their direction as she stopped it with magic and proceeded to use it to clean up the room in a matter of seconds.

"Children, please!" Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses. "Don't play with your food!"

"Oh great…" Anthony said with a sigh of small irritation.

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go, you two." Ozpin said looking at the two teams who were laughing. Glynda sighs as she looks as well.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said looking at the teams.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children, so why not let them play the part?" Ozpin said as he had his hand leave her shoulder and started to walk away. "After all, it isn't a role they will have forever."

"That's a good point." Rodriguez said as he took some napkins out if his suit and wiped off some traces of food.

"...Might as well not be so tight on them all the time." Anthony said with an agreeable tone towards Ozpin.

"Where's all the food?" Drago asked behind them with a bag in his hands. "And why does JNPR look like a walking child's painting?" The teachers only look at each other for a moment as they look back at Drago.

 **[Old Warehouse]**

The old damp warehouses of Vale. Though they can be a bit shaky, they still hold up. Especially for a group like the White Fang, who have been moving and hauling crates for awhile now as Roman was working on a bench, with giant crates of Dust in front of him.

'I still can't believe I have to work with these animals.' Roman thought with an irritated like sigh. He turns around to see Emerald and Mercury enter, then start to walk towards them.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again!" Roman said putting his arms around them. "This is turning out just like the divorce!" Emerald is visibly shaking in disgust as they both pulled away from Roman.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." She said with a disturbed tone.

"That was a joke. And this... **just** might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman stated as he had the small piece of paper Emerald had all day. Moments later, she realizes it momentarily.

"What!? Agh…" She said with surprise, then slight anger.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman boasted as he lifted the paper and looked at it. "...Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman demanded as he had the paper in front of them.

"Tried to clean of up one of your problems." Mercury answered with a slight glare.

"Kids, I had it _under control._ " Roman said with annoyance. Mercury however, disagreed entirely.

"Two packed bags and a ticket to Vacou said otherwise." Mercury said smugly with crossed arms.

"Listen, you little _punk_." Roman threatened as he pointed at Mercury. "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and-"

"And do _what_ , Roman?" a female voice is heard as Roman, Mercury, and Emerald look up to see Cinder, with her usual alluring smile. Roman laughed nervously as he tugged on his collar a bit.

"I'd, uh... _not_ kill them?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Cinder!" Emerald said excitedly as she went up to her.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said in a strict tone as she walked towards Roman.

"I was _going_ to…"

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said as she gestured to herself and Mercury.

"Actually I think he was a type of cat." Mercury said with a hand on his chin.

"What? Like a Puma?" Emerald asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, like a puma." Mercury said with a nod, before turning into a scowl. "Well, we _would've_ killed him if it weren't for some dumb reptile faunas." Mercury finished crossing his arms. She furrowed an eyebrow. Reptile faunas, huh? It was interesting but right now she was not too happy with them for trying to get their hands dirty.

"How many times have I told you two." Cinder said in a scold. "Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

"Well, _technically_ , we didn't get our hands dirty." Mercury said rubbing the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter, it's the fact you were _about_ to." Cinder said logically.

"I just thought…" Emerald said with a somewhat saddened tone. Meanwhile Roman is making a gesture of him laughing and pointing.

"Don't think…. _obey._ " Cinder said strictly.

"...Yes, ma'am, it won't happen again _._ "Emerald said, making a promise while Roman made a gesture of slitting his throat.

"Well, then I guess the reptile faunas stopping us was a _good_ thing?" Mercury said with a chuckle. "The guy _kinda_ creeped me out." Automatically, Cinder turns to Roman.

"And _you._ " she started out. "Why wouldn't you do this job sooner?" Roman looked at her for a moment before pointing to a stack of crates.

"Eh?" he gestured, then pointed at a bigger stack of crates. "Ehhh?" finally, he gestures the enormous stack behind him. "EHHHHHH!?"

" _Sorry_ if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" Roman barked back with an aggravated tone and facial expression.

"You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said with an eyeroll. Emerald laughed at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with!" Roman said with some pride as he turned to admire the large supply. "Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't _mind_ filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" Roman suggested as he put more emphasis with the last word by clenching his fist. " _And_ if I can get some _decent_ men who can fight, seriously, we lost almost a quarter of our men to the damn _Demon Drake!_ "Cinder approached Roman with an alluring look on her face.

"Oh Roman, have faith." she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman, who was originally very aggravated, but now seems completely entranced by Cinder as her hand left his skin. Soon, he looks away with a grunt.

"Uh, not to burst this bubble." Mercury said raising his hand. "But, who the heck is this, ' _Demon Drake'_?" Cinder only gave a smile as she started to walk away.

"I'll tell you on the way there." Cinder simply states.

"Then...what now?" Roman asked calmly.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman asked a bit confused.

"We are moving on to phase two." Cinder said with a smirk, looking back at Roman.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes that his lighter box is missing. He fishes around his pockets a bit to no avail, only to look up to see Emerald has said lighter box, which was open as the flame was swaying from the wind. She gave a confident smirk while Roman growled in annoyance. She responds by sticking her tongue out and closed the lighter.

 **[Outside the Warehouse]**

"So, are you gonna tell us _now_ about this…. _Demon Drake?_ " Mercury asked, saying the name like he was testing it. "What kind of name is that?" Cinder only stopped and stood for a moment, before taking out a tablet and pressing it a couple of times. Mercury and Emerald gave a confused look, until Cinder showed them fully what the "Demon Drake" was. And there he was, with all of his glory, the _Demon Drake_ , slaughtering many and many White Fang members all in a span of three months.

"W-wait...isn't h-he that…." Mercury stuttered, seeing the same type of person that they meet earlier, Mercury wasn't being a snarky individual at this time.

"The faunas from the book place…" Emerald said shaking with wide eyes.

"Yes...and now you are wondering why I took the liberty to _acquire_ this footage." Cinder said with the smoothness of her tongue.

"Not really." Mercury said with a slightly green face. Cinder continued anyways, despite how sick both were getting from observing such heinous slaughter.

"Well, later on in the year, this tournament is gonna come along and we are gonna attend it…" Cinder started out. "However, considering Drago is gonna be there of course, let's just say we have something... _shocking_ to all of the audience, and the students of the school he goes to...Beacon." Mercury and Emerald gave it a thought, then started to understand the plan all together.

"But, what if he finds out?" Emerald with a worried look. "Won't he...kill us?" Emerald look down after saying the last two words. Cinder, on the other hand only smiled as she gently cupped her chin and made her look into her eyes, something like a mother would do.

"Oh Emerald, do not fret, I doubt he even remembers killing the White Fang a few months ago, besides, he stopped killing White Fang members ever since the incident at the docks." Cinder said, letting go of her chin after she finished talking.

"Well, what do we do then, if he attends Beacon, how are we to follow our plans?" Mercury asked with furrowed eyes. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna remember us."

"We'll figure something out." Cinder said as she started to leave, indicating no more further questions. Mercury and Emerald soon hesitantly followed down into Vale.

'He'll make a _big_ impact on our plans, I know it.' Cinder thought with a dark smirk, as it pans into her amber eyes as it glowed momentarily.


	16. RWBY's plan, General in Beacon

**[Ozpin's Tower, with Ozpin and Glynda]**

Ozpin and Glynda were currently observing two giant Bullheads fly over Vale slowly, revealing its military power as it was getting closer to Beacon.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said overlooking the Bullheads arriving.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin replied as he looked at the big ships that carried soldiers. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin then heard a beep on his desk as he turned to look at it. He sighed as he fully tuned towards the door, almost expecting something. "Come in."

After saying that, a tall male walked in with a sort of grin on his face. He was wearing a white atlas uniform with only one glove on his right hand. Another noticeable thing was a strange metal band above his right eyebrow. He also had grey hairs on the side of his head.

"Ozpin!" he greeted as if they haven't talked in year.

"Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities." the General said in a not so formal tone as he greeted Ozpin with a handshake. "it's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James!" Glynda said with a wave of her hand, giving the only personable thing until it disappeared. "I'll be outside." she then walked off and exited the room.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." James said with a slight chuckle. Ozpin turned back to his desk as he walked.

"So, what in the world has brought you down all the way from Atlas?" He asked as he poured a cup of coffee and brought the it over to James. "Headmaster don't typically travel with their students to the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood replied as he took out a canteen and added the contents into the mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin said as he sat down and poured himself some coffee.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." James said in a gravely knowing tone. Ozpin took a gulp of his coffee as he sighed after words.

"We are in a time of _peace_ , shows of powers like this," Ozpin waved his hand out, "Are gonna give off the wrong impression… like a certain student I have."

"But if what Qrow says is true…" Ironwood said as he placed his mug down with a serious look.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it _tactfully_." Ozpin answered right away, giving emphasis with his index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said as he gets up and turns to walk away. When he stops at the front of the door, he looks at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" As he was about to push the button to the elevator to leave, he asked one last question. "And, are the rumors around Vale true, about the massacres and this, _Faunas Cannibal_ or _Demon Drake_ I heard about?" Ozpin looked at him with his usual neutral face as he placed his coffee mug down on the table.

"The massacre's are inevitably true, however, we are not certain who the killer is." Ozpin replied as he looked at Ironwood. Said General looked at him for a moment, then left accordingly.

"...I do hope the students never have to go to war." Ozpin said to himself as he gave a small look of pleading. Pleading, that they do not have to experience war. "I fear it's was far too late for one already."

 **[Beacon Library]**

"And this is why I don't read in libraries with people like _them._ " Drago growled as he was trying to read a book on legends, while sitting next to Ren, who was pretty much covering his ears from the banter going on with Team RWBY, specifically Ruby and Yang. He doesn't blame him for doing so, for a library that is suppose to be quiet, he is surprised no librarian came in to hush them yet.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby stated as she pointed at Yang dramatically. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby declared as she slapped a card down on the board game she brought, causing Yang to feign a shocked gasp. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!" Yang said, pointing at her with indignance.

"This brings back memories." Drago muttered quietly as he plugged some cotton balls in his ears, and offered a pair to Ren. He only shook his head, probably because he has his hands covering them already. Though the cotton only muffled the voices down a notch, he can still somewhat understand what was going on.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby said smugly, only to notice Yang laugh arrogantly.

"Sneaky move sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang said with a defiant grin

'...This board game seems familiar... _too_ familiar.' Drago thought with furrowed eyes towards the game board over his book.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang said triumphantly as Ruby looks disturbed. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in half!"

"But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby retorted, pointing at Yang.

"Then that's just a chance I am willing to take." Yang said with a smirk.

Both glared at each other in a challenging look as Pyrrha, sitting next to Drago, is nonchalantly studying. The noise didn't seem to bother her all too much apparently. Drago took a glare like side glance at her as he paused from his reading, for the _twentieth_ time. He can't help himself but get a bit amused by how they can get into a game that is just a medium-sized square with plastic props on top with a deck full of cards on it.

'Maybe I should join in next time…...fuck no.' Drago thought quickly with a head shake. 'The hell am I talking about!?'

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cried out in vain.

"Eh, most of them were androids." Yang said with a wave of her hand.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!" Ruby said in defiance, still upset she lot the round.

"Could you _fools_ , keep it down?" Drago asked in an annoyed tone. He was soon ignored as they continued to banter. Pyrrha cleared her throat as she confiscated a comic book Jaune was reading and replaced it with a textbook...Only for her to start reading the comic as Jaune reluctantly started to read the textbook. Drago just slightly smirked as he shook his head in amusement at his student. Drago then took one glance at the textbook, then gave a small scoff as he yanked the book out of Jaune's hands and threw it back at the shelf. He then handed him an advanced combat book in Sword Play. Jaune just furrowed his eyebrow at the two before awkwardly picking up the book Drago gave him and just read.

'This is probably why you don't have two teachers in the same room.' Jaune said as he mentally noted that to himself. Drago looks at the team playing the boardgame as Ruby is seen with her head laying down on the table, with tears streaming down her face cartoonishly.

"Jeesh, they're just plastic game pieces, nothing to care about." Drago commented.

"Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang said to her friend.

"Stop ignoring me!" Drago shouted off screen.

"I have...no idea what I'm doing." Weiss said with a very confused look.

"This is a damn library, it's suppose to be a place to read or study." Drago muttered annoyed. "Why couldn't you play that in your _dorm_?"

"Relax a bit, they're just enjoying themselves before we go to Combat Class." Jaune said looking over his book, only to quickly get back to it after seeing Drago's glare. From the viewpoint Weiss started getting dramatic in the game...soon to get destroyed by Yang's trap card, causing Weiss to sit back down crying exactly like Ruby.

"I hate these game of emotions we play…" Weiss said dramatically sad, Ruby jumps into her arms.

"We'll make it through Wiess...well make it through…" Ruby said hugging Weiss.

"Shut up don't touch me!" Weiss said, hugging Ruby back anyways.

"Heed your own advice Ice Queen." Drago said blandly towards them over his book.

"You shut up." Weiss said still hugging Ruby with anime tears. Drago rolled his eyes as he went back to his book, already bored with watching.

"Alright Blake your turn!" Yang said, looking at Blake who was distracted until she notice Yang was looking at her.

"Oh uh, what am I doing again?" Blake asked with...a worried face?

"You're playing a ridiculous board game." Drago said, not looking over his book this time. Yang gave a side glare at him as did Pyrrha who looked a bit more annoyed if anything.

"You don't have to say it like that." Pyrrha said with her glare, to which Drago ignored as he kept reading.

"I get to say it like that when their game is either annoying or bothers my reading and/or studying." He said as he gave a side glance to her. She glared harder at him as he glared back. It was sometimes like this between them, they didn't like each other, at all. Even when Jaune said everything was fine, Drago and Pyrrha almost never get along, to the point of tolerating each other, almost like a rivalry. Yang, seeing the slight tension in the air between Drago and Pyrrha, decided to go back to explaining about the game to Blake.

"Anyways Blake, You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang explained with enthusiasm.

"...Right." Blake said listening to her.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked as he got up to the table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby said with a slight shrug.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss said with a scoff as she looked forward. Yang gave a furrowed eyebrow look.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang stated, causing Wiess to grunt in annoyance.

"Bring it on Ice Queen!" Jaune said proudly. "I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

"By who? You're mother?" Weiss said with an eyeroll.

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune said as he gave a nervous look. Pyrrha waved as she greeted, like always.

"I've seen better, but I'll admit, you make a _decent_ leader." Drago said blandly.

"Oh come on, let me play one turn." Jaune said with both his hands together.

"I don't trust you with my civilians of Vacuo!"

"And shouldn't you be reading, instead of playing useless games?" Drago asked blandly.

"Oh come on Drago, don't be like that." Jaune said looking at him.

"I'm just saying." Drago said as he got up and grabbed the book he gave to Jaune earlier. "Knowledge is more important than pathetic games that serve no purpose." He finished by slamming the book into Jaune's chest harshly. He stood his ground, thanks to the weighted boots.

"I am only playing one turn, besides, they can trust me since they told us the secret of Blake being a f-"

"Fun loving person! whom we all admire and respect. " Pyrrha interrupted as she covered Jaune's mouth as she laughed nervously. Blake gave an annoyed look at Jaune. Jaune cleared his throat nervously.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your game." Jaune said with a slight bow then opened the book Drago gave him and walked back to the table.

"I swear you can be a _fucking_ moron to be around." Drago muttered with annoyance as he sat back down and read his book. "If _one_ more person interrupts my reading, I'm throwing them the book." Soon, they all hear footsteps as it showed Sun and Neptune.

"Sup losers." Sun said as he casually strolled in with a peace sign.

"I was fucking kidding!" Drago shouted as he _literally_ threw his book, but instead of hitting his designated target, it hit a blue haired teen next to Sun, knocking to the ground. Drago blinked before sitting down quickly and crossing his arms.

"Wasn't me."

"You alright there Neptune?" Sun said lifting him up, Neptune shook his head head side to side quickly as he got rid of the stars around his head.

"I'll be fine…" Neptune said, a bit hazy.

"Well, hi guys!" Ruby greeted with a wave.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun said as he looked at Weiss.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss complained in confusion

"Do you really want someone to answer that?" Drago asked looking for the book he threw.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said as he motioned towards Neptune, who looked at the board game in confusion.

"Uhhh, isn't Libraries for reading?" he asked, with that being said, Ren lifted his arms up in the air, same as Drago.

"THANK YOU!" they both shouted in sync. Drago got up and patted Neptune roughly on the back.

"AH, PANCAKES!" Nora shouted, awakening from her slumber.

"Finally! Someone gets it!" He said with a sarcastic grin before he grabbed his book and sat back down.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun stated bluntly, looking at Neptune.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." Neptune stated in matter of factly tone, then looked at everyone at the table. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where you from?" Weiss asked politely.

"Haven." Neptune said before giving a flirtatious look towards Weiss and approached her.." And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune shouted in annoyance.

"Oh my god, just _shut up_ and read!" Drago said, close to losing his cool. Jaune just mumbled to himself as he looked at his book in a bit of an annoyed look. Neptune continued to talk to Weiss.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said with a smile back at her.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun whispered at Blake as he leaned in, then Blake started to push Sun.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later."

"...Ugh. Women." Nora said a bit sleepily as she smiled at Ren.

"...Go back to sleep Nora." Ren said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok I'm out." Drago said annoyed as he got up and grabbed his things. "I need to find somewhere else to read in _peace_." He said as he left the library with a light scowl on his face.

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm, Nighttime]**

Blake was kneeling down as she had her hands close to her chest. She has been worried sick for the last few days and it is killing her. From when she found out that the White Fang was assisting a human criminal, to Drago slaughtering the White Fang. She was concerned for Vale completely as the memories transpired into her thoughts. Enough for her to remember the sound of gunshots, slashes, grunts, and worst of all, Torchwicks evil laughter. Her thought brought her back to when Ozpin let her into Beacon, how he said that if she ever needed any help, he'll be there. Her thought were cut off by the door opening, an angry Yang coming in, followed by Ruby, Weiss, and a _very_ annoyed Drago.

"I told you we shouldn't have let them play!" Yang said in an irritated tone.

"You're just mad because the new guy and Drago beat you." Ruby said grinning. "And Drago beat us all in the end with his Grimm Army."

"I warned you, but _nope_ , you wanted to keep pestering me to play." Drago said with an annoyed expression. "In the end, my forces of Darkness and Grimm conquered the Four Kingdoms and laid them to ruins." He said _somewhat_ dramatically.

"I still haven't forgiven you for sending that surprise ambush of Beowolves onto my soldiers." Ruby said with a pout and anime tears.

"Same here when you sent four Nevermores onto my army." Yang said with crossed arms. Drago rolled his eyes in a not caring tone as he sat down in his spot of the room.

"Now you know to _never_ challenge me in strategic warfare." He said with crossed arms. "I'm kind of an expert in strategic gameplays." Yang rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. Blake just got up during the conversation and headed towards the door.

"Stop." Weiss said, causing Blake to halt at the door. Weiss turned towards Blake. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody!"

"Uh-hum, have you met Blake?" Yang asked with a bit of snark.

"Which I get, it's kind of your _thing_." Weiss stated as she did a small shrug. "but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" all of a sudden she flips into the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air. "So Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?"

'...Okaaaaaay, random dramatic moment.' Drago thought with a confused look, before he just looked at the others for confirmation. Weiss, is currently balancing on a chair while point at Blake. Ruby and Yang just blink blandly as they watch the Ice Queen.

"Was the pose _really_ necessary?" Drago asked blandly as he crossed his arms. Weiss continued to pose before quickly putting it away and zooming next to the rest of the group. Blake looks at them with a worried look.

"I just…" Blake stated, as she rubbed her arm a bit. "I just don't understand why everyone can be so calm." Ruby approaches Blake.

"Still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, _all of it!_ Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"And what is suppose to happen?" Drago asked with boredom.

"All I know is that something big is happening." Blake replied.

"Regardless, Ozpin told us not to worry about it, Between the Police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said with her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm _not!_ They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake retorted.

"And i'm sure you do." Drago said annoyed. "But what can you do, you're just one person."

"Not unless we work together." Weiss stated. " Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm _sure_ the three of you think that you're _all_ ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!

"...Who?" Ruby asked off-screen.

"I still don't see it working." Drago said doubtfully. "Tell me, what can _four_ huntresses in training, do against an entire organization?" Yang looks at Drago with a furrowed eyebrow. "What?" He asked confused.

"I might have to agree with Drago on this one." Weiss said with a finger on her chin. "We are students, we aren't ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Well, yea, but…" Ruby said rubbing her head.

"We are not ready!" Weiss interrupted, trying to get her point across.

"And we may never _be_ ready!" Blake stated. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." She then points at the door. "They are out there, _somewhere_ , planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming!_ Whether we are ready for it or not!"

"So you just want to go out, bring your team along, and potentially get captured or killed?" Drago questioned. Ruby made some random gestures while she thought about it, then spoke up.

"Funny how you put yourself in death situations yourself and then say that, Dragonheart." Blake said with a glare. Drago stared at her before he angrily narrowed his eyes and leaned in.

"Fuck you." He growled. 'That's because I'm used to it, I've been use to it for a long time.'

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." she said with enthusiasm.

"Yes! I _love_ it when you are feisty!" Yang said with a fist bump.

"I guess it could be fun." Weiss said with a shrug.

"You're gonna die if you go with this plan." Drago said with an eyeroll. Yang just went next to him and patted his shoulder.

"That is why you are coming with us." Yang said before walking over to Ruby.

"That would b-...WAIT WHAT!?" He said with surprise and shock.

"Who said you were gonna sit this one out?" Ruby smirked with a shrug.

"I did!" Drago said pointing at himself. "I'm not going to go out because _one_ of us is too curious and crazy!"

"Oho, that is rich coming from the 7 foot tall giant who says the most fucked up shit in all of Beacon." Yang retorted.

"Yes, but _I_ do not drag multiple people with me on _suicidal_ missions!"

"Then why would you prefer to just _watch_?" Ruby asked with a head tilt.

"I-!..." Drago said nothing as he thought about that question. "Well…"

"And you called yourself a leader?" Yang said was her hand on her hip.

"Well uh…" Drago said rubbing his neck. "...fine I'll go...but if any of you die I'm throwing your corpses into a fire pit." He said with crossed arms. Ruby just looked away.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said to herself.

"Alright then! We are all into this together!" Blake said a bit relieved.

"Should I get coffins ready then?" Drago asked with an annoyed look.

"Aren't _you_ positive." Yang snarked.

"No, I'm not." Drago said with a glare.

"Lets hatch up a plan!" Ruby gestured, not wanting the conversation to continue. Yang double gunned Ruby.

"Yeah!" Yang said excitedly. Ruby gasps.

"I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed." Weiss said with a facepalm.

"I just thought the same thing." Drago said facepalming as well. Ruby runs out the door before she hits into someone.

"Ow…" Ruby said slouching a bit, "sorry, are you ok?" She looks up to see a girl with green hair and red eyes.

"I'm fine." she said reaching out with her hand. "Just watch where you are going." a male went right next to her, who had silver spiky hair.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby said dusting herself off a bit, then looking at the new students. "So uh, I'm Ruby, Are you new?" suddenly, another female comes up, showing her amber eyes and a smirk.

"Visiting from Hale, actually." she said as smoothly as a flat metal. Ruby stared at Cinder for a moment, she seemed familiar, but she wasn't exactly sure for herself.

"Oh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby said with innocence.

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said with a shrug.

"Hey, don't worry, happens all the time." Ruby said as Mercury and Emerald walk past Ruby as she made a hand gesture to her left. "The building is...just east from here."

"Thanks." Cinder replied as she started to walk past Ruby now. "Maybe we will see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby said, starting to walk away before stopping. "Oh uh, welcome to Beacon!" with that the trio went off.

 **[Back in the RWBY dorm]**

Drago at the moment, was taking the measurements of Blake as he wrote down her height in a small note pad. "Blake, what kind of wood would you like your coffin to be?" He asked nonchalantly.

"...What's with you and death?" Yang asked with a furrowed eyebrow as she layed on her bed.

"It's quite common around me, so I take percussions." Drago answered as he looked at her. "Also, should I increase the size for you?" He asked pointing at her chest. "Because those might be in the way."

"Cute." Yang said with a smirk and eyeroll. "Put the tape away, you aren't gonna need coffins." she said simply.

"You really think-"

"I do, so stop being a pansy yea?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Oh, OH, ok." Drago said shrugging as he placed the measuring tape and notepad back in the bag. "So tell me, why are we doing this?"

"We are trying to uncover plans of the White Fang, not create coffins because you doubt us." Blake replied simply and calmly. "I don't recall you being the Grim Reaper around here."

"I _severely_ doubt you." Drago clarified. "Mostly because of Ruby's leadership and her little plans." he said putting air quotes on the word "plans". "Need I remind you that she isn't the most mature person."

"The one thing you don't know Drago." Yang said getting up. "Is that you don't underestimate a leader's capabilities, and yet, you claim to be one when you so happen to be the exact opposite a leader does."

"That was years ago." Drago said with a glare. "I prefer to stay solo after what happened to my old... _teammates_." Drago said the last part with a quite grim tone. He closed his eyes for a bit then inhaled and exhaled. "Look, take it from my perspective." He said calmly as he folded his arms. "I used to be a team leader, but having the loss of a valuable friend and comrade takes a toll on people, and Ruby is exposed that. I just don't want her to be a shell of her former self." Drago opened his eyes as he looked at Yang. "I'll even ask you, what I asked her, what will happen if either of you died, especially you since you're her sister." Yang folded her arms and looked at the ground as she had a sad look while thinking. She then looked at Drago.

"I am not gonna lie to you, but it would be devastating, that is fact." Yang said with a saddened look. "But it hasn't happened yet, and of course I don't want it to. But even if she did die, she would have wanted me to move forward, not dwell on the subject. For her." Drago looked at Yang for a moment as the words repeated in his head, but it was a different voice instead, saying the same exact words. He shook his head as he rubbed it slightly.

"And what about you two?" He asked towards Blake and Weiss. Blake stopped what she was doing to look at Drago.

"Of course I would be upset, but it's the same as Yang's, we can't keep pushing ourselves backwards because of a fallen teammate, we have to move forward." Blake replied. Drago looked at Weiss not with annoyance, anger, or even a growl, but just a tiny expression of neutrality and a bit of blankness.

"Just as they say, but if you just sit there and do nothing, how exactly will you move on if it forever corrupts your mind? It makes you less willing to do things." Weiss explained as she looked back at Drago. He thought about these words as he fold his arms. Its funny, these words were said to him a long time ago, and he never listened to them fully. But after listening to it again, with his full attention, it made him frown abit.

"...my minds far to corrupted then." He muttered quietly as he sat down by the door. He gave a look to all three, who stared at him with things he have lost long ago: determination, confidence, and most of all; the reliance on others. He sighed heavily.

"...Alright." Drago said finally, getting his stern voice back. "I'll give Ruby and you three a chance, but don't take this that I am willing to go through all of it. I still think this is a pointless idea."

 **[Later in the morning]**

The team of RWBY and Drago are seen getting ready as Ruby laces a part of her outfit, Weiss gripping her weapon, Yang sliding the chamber of her Ember Celica. Blake is seen tightening her ribbon as her cat ears move a bit in the process. Drago was sharpening his sword and claws as he hummed a bit in boredom.

"So, what's the plan Red Riding Hood?" Drago asked with a stern glare. Ruby just smiles as she jumps excitedly off the bed.

"Glad we are taking it seriously.." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we got a plan that's….semi serious." Yang said with a smirk.

"That's not reassuring at all." Drago said annoyed as he sharpened his fangs down.

"I believe Drago is the only one that wasn't told about the plan yet?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Yep, so do we remember our roles?" Ruby asked, looking at her team. Weiss gets up.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said as she looked at Drago. "You are coming with me we aren't attacking, just spying."

"I know the plan, but one little problem." Drago said as he finished sharpening his fangs. "How am _I_ supposed to get in?" He whispered in her ear. "I am not exactly in...a _good_ relationship with them and they know what I look like by now." Without saying a word, Blake just tosses a White Fang mask as Drago was caught off guard as he caught it. He looked at it for a moment.

"New members always appear with these masks on, they won't question you when you have it on."

"...and you're sure this will fool them, even the annoying Cow Dick?" Drago questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He will only see you as a new member of the White Fang, unless he looks really deep into it." Blake said simply, then looked at him. "And that...is a very peculiar name for Adam."

"Hey, not my fault he is an asshole." Drago said with a growl. "Damn bastard attacked my eyes every time." he muttered the last sentence to himself.

"Well great!" Ruby stated with an excited expression. " We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." she then fist bumps the air. "Let's do this!" Suddenly, Sun is seen outside hanging upside down from the window.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly as he had his fist bumping too. Drago moved back a bit as he looked at Sun hanging. The window is opened as well.

"Wha-..." He asked confused, before grabbing him and slamming him to the floor, sword at his throat. "What are you doing here and how much did you here!?"

"...All of it?" Sun asked as he somehow slipped out of Drago's hand and went next to Blake. Drago was trying to contemplate how the hell he just managed to get past his death grip.

"Sun!" Blake said in total surprise and shock.

"How did you..?" Yang said, pointing at the window.

"Oh don't worry, I do it all the time." Sun said waving his hand.

"You _what_!?" Weiss shouted.

"I climb tree's all the time!" Sun said without giving a reaction to Weiss's scowl."So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Blake steps forward at him.

" _We_ are going to investigate the situation...as a team."

"Sorry Sun, but we don't want our friends to get involved if we don't have to." Ruby explained.

"I'm just going because they forced me to." Drago said with an annoyed glance at Ruby.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said gesturing towards the window. Everyone peeked out the window cartoonishly as Neptune is just standing there, being cool as he can be.

" 'Sup?" Neptune said casually. Drago groaned as he face palmed.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked with a head tilt and eye furrow.

"I have my ways." Neptune shrugged. He then looks down as he gives a nervous impression towards them. "Seriously though, Can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up here."

"Can I just push him off, we don't need anymore people helping." Drago asked as he flew in front of Neptune with crossed arms.

"Drago no." Ruby said with a glare.

"Oh come on." Drago asked. "I already have your measurements for your coffins, I'm not in the mood to make two more." Ruby folds her arms as she gives a somewhat scolding look. "...Fine." He growled as he grabbed Neptune by the scruff of his sweater and flew him inside. "Seriously though, we don't need anymore help." Everyone gets into a circle as Ruby starts to lay her plans out.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake and Drago." Ruby started out as she starts to push Neptune towards Yang. Neptune winks at Weiss as he is getting pushed, who is mildly shocked at first until she came to her senses. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? She is your sister." Weiss said, giving a glance at Neptune. Drago looks at them both before he mentally chuckles to himself.

"Oh sweet christ." He muttered quietly. "Ruby, we don't need anymore help, they're just gonna be dead weight."

"Drago…" Ruby said with a little bit of annoyance towards him, which was new coming from the energetic childish one.

"I'm just saying, we don't need to endanger anymore people." Drago said with a stern glare. "Or the extra luggage."

"We are doing this willingly." Sun said as he folded his arms. "Whether you like it or not." Drago grunted annoyed, they are either Brave or utterly stupid.

"Anyways, Weiss, if I went with Yang, who is going with you?" Ruby asked.

"Well...I can have Neptune come with me." Weiss suggested. Ruby stood for a moment before laughing as Neptune gave a suave look. Ruby then zoomed behind Weiss and started to push her out the door.

"But! But!" Weiss tried to say, but was pushed out the door as both left.

"But nothing ice queen, if we have to bring two more dead bodies with us, you can go with Ruby." Drago said with crossed arms and a stern glare.

 **[A few hours later, With Blake, Drago, and Sun]**

"I'm starting to have doubts." Drago said with a glare as he walked behind Sun and Blake.

"Well ain't that a surprise." Blake said with an eyeroll.

"How far are we from this place you're taking us to?" Drago asked ignoring Blake's sarcasm.

"...We are here." Blake said as she stopped as a pair of horned faunas are ushering the new recruits. "Put the mask on." Drago just rolled his eyes as he placed his mask.

"This is why I have doubts." He said with a bland tone. "I'll be back, I'm getting a disguise." He turned away as he flew off. Blake and Sun just stood there for a full five minutes until Drago flew back. They almost attacked him because if the disguise he chose, he literally had a White Fang grunt outfit on, along with the mask Blake gave him. "How's this?" He asked in a bored tone while spreading his arms out. The outfit had small traces of blood around the neck as he stood there.

"...You didn't have to exactly kill him to receive the outfit." Blake said as she was eyeballing the blood on the neck. Drago looked at, just noticing the blood on it.

"If I let him live, he would've sounded an alarm and try to warn the others." Drago said as he wiped the blood off. "Besides, gives me a reason to get closer to the stage and investigate even further."

"...Alright, I guess." Sun said with a shrug. Both Blake and Sun put on the masks as they both went in the new recruit section, while Drago went through the front door. As they entered what stood acros was a White Fang lieutenant as he stood like a soldier.

"Thank you all for coming." he started out. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" as he says this, Roman Torchwick walks out confidently as the new recruit started to protest.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman replied mockingly. "Please, hold your applause!"

"What is a human doing here!?" a faunas with antlers shouted out, pointing at Roman.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie!" Roman replied in a mocking tone. "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Sun leans towards Blake.

"Is he going somewhere with this or?" Sun said confused.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman started out his speech as the new recruit changed their tune and started to agree with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" The crowd started to cheer as both Blake and Sun shot a look at each other. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman snaps his fingers, causing the curtain behind him to fall. Soon, the crowd started to cheer for this mech in the background. Drago who managed to sneak up on the stage, standing just a few feet away from Roman, and he was surprised with this new mech.

"Woah...that is a big robot." Sun said in awe.

"How did he get that?" Blake said in a thinking tone.

"Will all new recruits step forward?" the lieutenant informed as the two are forced to move forward.

"Welp!" Sun said as he was moving forward. They were getting closer to the stage. "What do we do!?" Sun whispered nervously.

"I'm thinking…" Blake said quickly as they walked. Roman was currently smoking his cigar as he laughed with the woman next to him. He then looked at the two heroes and frowned.

"He sees us." Sun informed, even more nervous. Blake looked over to see a junction box.

"He can't see us in the dark." Blake said as she quickly unsheathes her Gambol Shroud as it transforms into a pistol, shooting at said box, causing the lights to flicker out.

"Don't let them get away!"

"Sun the window!"

"Stop them!"

"Are you talking to me?" Drago asked clueless as he pointed at himself.

"All of you! I can't see a damn thing!" Roman shouted. Drago looked around to see the lights were cut off, but he could see due to night vision. Suddenly the light on the mech turns on as Roman looked and run towards it. Within seconds, the light came back on, but it wasn't from the lights, it was from the outside as Roman used the mech to break through the wall. Drago stood there for a few minutes before he turned to the rest of the White Fang grunts.

"Any of you have family?" He asked with a dark grin. When he said that, there was many feared looks as they backed away _slowly_ towards the front door. Drago grinned as he removed his mask, revealing himself as he gave a dark, feral growl. "Two minutes, to _run_." He said as he drew out his sword and bared his fangs. Not having to repeat himself, the grunts zoomed out cartoonishly with fear. Drago's grin deteriorated as they ran away and sighed to himself, with a smirk.

"Works every time." He said crossing his arms. "Now to find the others." He then flew out the hole the mech left out a few minutes ago.


	17. Criminal Showdown, Drago's feelings

**[With Drago, above the Highway]**

Drago was flying over the highway as he saw wrecked cars on the side, he's been following this path of destruction to find the giant robot Roman was piloting. He finally found him who was hitting cars out of the way as he was running after Blake and Sun who were hopping from car to car.

"I knew this was a _stupid_ idea!" He shouted annoyed as he flew faster towards them. He dodged one car that was flinged into the air as he made an astral image of a Vulcan Gatling gun and fired at the giant machine, just as Neptune fired a blast from his gun. Both weapons made contact, but all they did was make it fumble a bit. Roman inside the robot growled in annoyance from the attacks. He grabbed one of the cars and threw it at Drago who was caught off guard.

"OH SHI-!" Drago shouted before he got hit by the car, knocking him off to the side. Thankfully his armor and his aura reduced the damage of the impact, but still hurt like Yang's punches at her weakest without her semblance.

'That mascara wearing fool is gonna get the hell beaten out of him!' He thought angrily as he saw the person in the car gain a terrified look as they flew through the air. Ironically, the one inside the car behind the wheel was Tukson. Drago had a slight look of surprise before he facepalmed and punched the windshield three times before it finally shattered. He then grabbed Tukson and pulled him out just as they crashed to the ground, making a small explosions that engulfed them.

 **[With Anthony, five minutes earlier]**

"So many stores for many things but where is that bloody gun store?" Anthony mumbled momentarily as he paced around town. This usually happens to him occasionally. He is a smart individual yet can't always find what he needs. He was planning to do a class assignment to where he tells them how to use an assault rifle at the proper time and situation. Ozpin allowed him to use school money to buy one of each type of rifle in due process. He's been searching for a little over four hours, and still no sign of the store. If anything is worthy to note, Anthony likes the look of vale, despite it being mostly grey all over the place. It must be his favorite to have pretty dull colors but in the meantime, the sky can be great to look at in nighttime. The twinkling stars, the shattered moon, still not sure his that happened, and a car with Drago punching the windshield and pulling out a civilian as the car headed towards him.

'...wait, what was that last part?' Anthony thought looking back to the falling car. His eyes widen as he saw the explosion engulf both Drago and the driver when the car crashed. After getting over his initial shock, he ran over to the wreckage to see if they somehow survived. To his relief, they did. Drago had his wings wrapped around himself and Tukson like a protective shield as he pushed some wreckage off of them, only a slight difficulty due to Tukson having some minor wounds.

"...Do I need to ask?" Anthony did as he had a hand on his hip.

"...Nope." Drago growled as he pulled himself and Tukson out of the wreckage.

"Let me guess, giant robot?"

"What gave it away?" Drago said momentarily stunned from the guess. Then the ground rumbled as Anthony looked behind him to see team RWBY ready to fight the paladin under the lifted highway a few feet away.

"Because that." Anthony said with a bland tone. Drago facepalmed while growling annoyed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He said groaning in annoyance. Tukson groaned in slight pain as his aura was just barely healing him. Drago had him sit down to rest as he let Tukson's aura do its work to heal him.

"Thanks for the help again kid." Tukson said with a slight grin.

"I'm a little old to be called 'kid'. " Drago said rolling his eyes. "And don't mention it, i'm just making sure you live long enough so you can get out of here." He looks forward, and sees Anthony already walking towards the team as they started to fight and...do pretty neat team attacks. "When we're done destroying that infernal machine, I'm going to give them a harsh lecture." Drago growled as he spread his wings and flew towards the fight.

"Can't fault them, bud, they are just being Huntresses." Anthony said as he started to run, actually side catching up to Drago.

"Like I said before, this job will get them killed." Drago muttered.

"And it isn't your right to keep them away from it, they came from free will, now stop talking and speed up, I'll catch up." Anthony retorted. Drago growled as he flew faster, barely dodging Yang who got flinged away. The Mech suit, which went past Drago with some good speeds tried to punch Yang, but she soon blocked it as her hair started to glow and her eyes red. Drago and Weiss were about to retaliate.

"No wait! The more she gets hurt, the more damage she can inflict!" Ruby explained.

"...Wait what?" Anthony said as he had small breathing from the running and caught up.

"The more pain she receives, the stronger she becomes." Drago clarified with an amused smirk. "She'll make an, _interesting_ opponent." He said smirking with a challenging glare towards the battle. Yang then uses a free fist to punch the mech's forceful punch, causing it to break off due to impact. With retaliation, Roman kicked Yang away sending her flying past her crew as Ruby looked back.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted as Blake used her weapon as a rope, making Yang grab it and using it to go back as she used her Celica's as a boost, kicking the Mech away, stumbling back.

"Bumblebee?" Drago asked towards Ruby with a questioning glare.

"Its our way of doing a team attack, I don't wanna hear it." Ruby said with a finger up, reading Drago like a book.

"Oh great, what else?" He asked sarcastically. "Blake and Weiss team attack is checkmate or something?" He chuckled sarcastically. As Ruby slightly ignores Drago, Weiss chimes in.

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked as she looks at the fight with Yang and the mech suit. Ruby looks forward with a confident smile.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby shouted as both get into position.

"Ice Flower-...ugh…." Drago face palmed.

"Drago….come on." Anthony said as he sighed.

"I can't help it." Drago said groaning. "Well, at least she hasn't made one for me or else I would chop off my hand."

Ruby spins her scythe around a bit, and sticks it to the ground as she points the rifle part of her scythe, as Weiss created a triple rune in front of it. As Ruby shoots, the bullet, with other bullets forming around it as it sped towards the mech suit.

"Interesting." Drago said with a crossed arms. "They might make good opponents after all." Each time the bullets hit, ice erupts from it, making it stumble back with each hit, also causing ice particles to come out from it, making the suit to slow down.

"They're weakening the armor on the mech." Drago speculated with a raised eyebrow.

"You look confused." Anthony commented.

"Not confused, just surprised is all." Drago said with an annoyed glance. Anthonys response to his annoyance is a shrug. They turned to see Yang swinging around while still holding onto the whip of Blake's weapon as she swung towards the mech and with all of her might, punched it right in the center, causing it to fall backwards, breaking the entire mech suit. Drago gained a slightly wide eyed look as he clapped lightly.

"Impressive." He said with a sarcastic smile. Anthony was giving a legit smile as being a polar opposite to the teamwork. After the mech shattered, Roman fell out rolling till he stopped and stood up, dusting his suit.

"I _just_ got this cleaned…" He said slightly annoyed, until he froze when he heard a familiar growl heading towards him.

"YOU'RE MINE YOU BOWLER HAT BASTARD!" Drago shouted in fury as he pulled his arm back to strike with his claws. Suddenly Roman gets pulled back as Drago hits the floor creating a small crater he looks up with a death growl as he sees a girl with an umbrella. She had pink hair and a pink and black outfit as she smugly smiled at the Draconian. She also had one brown eye and one clear silver eye. Drago growled as he stood to his full height while glared down at the new person.

"Out of my way cunt." He demanded angrily. She said nothing as she pointed an opened parasol at him.

"So long you overgrown Iguana!" Roman shouted in triumph. Drago however, wouldn't have any of it.

"Not on my watch!" He said as he flew at them and managed to grab Roman and slam him into a wall. He then went and punched him, only for his body to shatter into pieces, like he was teleported away.

"What!?" Drago shouted surprised. "Where are you!?" He demanded looking everywhere. He only got his eyes fixated from the girl with a parasol from earlier as she grinned at him.

"Neo! Let's get outta here!" Roman shouted from the top as he started to book it. The girl, now named Neo, only responded with a nod. Yang tried to surprise attack her, only for her to shatter into pieces as well as she disappeared to the top as well.

"GET BACK HERE!" Drago shouted flying after them in quick speeds.

"Wait-WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Ruby cried out in worry.

"To get revenge for hitting me with a goddamn car!" Drago answered from the distance as he kept flying after the two criminals. Anthony quickly turned to follow.

"Mr. Skullrox-?"

"Get back to Beacon...we will handle this." Anthony said simply in a serious tone, which is rare for the kids at Beacon.

"But we can help!" Ruby insisted raising her scythe.

"No." Anthony said stopping to look back. "I understand what you four are doing, but the last thing I need is any more of you to get hurt, or better yet killed."

"But…"

"Do as I say." Anthony said with the most serious like tone in his voice, mixed with care as he started to walk again.

"C'mon Ruby, they'll be fine." Yang said grabbing her shoulder. "Professor Skullrox is a trained huntsman and Drago is….himself." Ruby looked on as Anthony somehow got a lot further in a matter of few minutes, due to him sprinting.

 **[With Roman and Neo]**

"I'm so glad you showed up!" Roman said with a smile towards his mute companion. Said person only smiled back as she took a glance towards him. "Yes I know he's behind us!" Roman said, somehow able to understand what Neo said, despite her being a mute.

"HIGHROLLER, GANGSTER WANNABE BITCH!"

"Piss off!" Roman said as he took a shot at Drago's face. Only to miss as Drago retaliated by making two large astral Vulcan Gatling guns in each hand and fired at the two running criminals.

"This oughta slow you down!" He said as he kept firing. The mute umbrella user just started to run backwards as it blocked the bullets with ease. Roman laughs at Drago's misfortune and failure to try and kill him. It ended when he felt intense heat heading towards him, almost hotter than Cinder's. When he glanced back, he saw a stream of blue flames blocking their path, the blue flames making a wall. They slid as Roman grunted in annoyance, stopping as he almost hit the fire. He looks back to see Drago landing.

"You're done running." He growled as he crossed his arms.

"What are you, a god?" Roman said, mocking Drago's stance.

"I was, but as of now, I'm just making sure you head to prison." Drago answered unsheathing his sword.

"Heh, pretty solid statement for a lizard." Roman said smugly, giving Neo a small mute giggle, and he put his cane in a fighting stance, Neo doing the same.

"Why does everybody call me that?" Drago asked annoyed. "It's overused enough." he finished with a face palm. Within seconds, they both charged Drago as he got ready. Neo attacked as he went to block, but wasn't ready for when Roman pointed his cane behind his head. Drago glances back a bit as he hears a gunshot from behind, but it wasn't from Roman's cane.

"Alright, who has the balls!?" Roman shouted as he looked towards his left.

"G'day mate." Anthony replied as he walk fast towards Roman and kicked him away. Neo went to assist Roman, but was caught off guard by a tail whip that sent her across the floor.

"Your fights with me, midget." Drago growled cracking his neck and knuckles. Neo looks at him before getting back into fighting stance as she slightly bowed.

"Gr...alright _cowboy_." Roman growled as he pointed his cane at Anthony. "I'll end this quickly as possible, I still have a ride to catch."

"The only ride you'll be getting is in a police wagon." Anthony retorted as he reloaded the one bullet into his revolver. Roman groaned as he fired flare shots at him while taking slight aim. Anthony side dodged as he spun around and took a shot at Roman, who barely dodges it. Then, Anthony charged up and did point blank shots while mixing fast punches and kicks. Roman dodged most of them, but got hit by the a final punch and kick, and it was pretty hard. Roman growled in annoyance as he managed to land a hit with his cane onto Anthony's head. Anthony's head was to the side as Roman smirked widely. Only for it to go away as Anthony looked back at him with a smirk of his own.

"That all you got, partner?" Anthony snarked at him as he hit Roman in the face with the but of his revolver, and dropkicks him as he was stunned. Roman groaned as he stood up slowly and fired more shots at him, four in total. Anthony sidestepped the first one, jumping in the air and motioned around the two that were coming at him at the same time, then rolled over the last one as he pointed his revolver at Roman, and shot at his arm.

Neo was currently trying not to get cut in half as she used her agility to dodge most of Drago's attacks. Said person was blocking or parrying Neo's attacks as they traded attacks, neither getting a slight edge. Every Time Neo thought she found an opening, it was either blocked or parried. And she would always dodged his attacks, only getting slight cuts on her uniform from time to time.

"I swear to God, killing the White Fang is easier!" Drago growled as he dodged Neo's attacks by stepping backwards or side stepping. As Drago does a horizontal strike, Neo dodges and _finally_ gets a hit on Drago, which didn't do that much, but it did hurt. He growled as he reversed roundhouse punched her into the ground. She did a few flips before standing on her feet, giving a smug glare. "You won't be giving me that damn look for long you brat!" He shouted with a roar.

"Technically, she's twenty-two!" Roman shouted as he quickly blocked the gunshots from Anthony. Just for not paying attention, Anthony ran towards Roman and spin kicks the right side of his head with momentum.

"Why didn't I just get little red instead?" Roman asked annoyed and in pain.

"She was told not to intervene." Anthony said pointing his gun at Roman.

"What, past her bedtime?"

"No, more like not wasting her time with a snarky criminal." Anthony stated as he started to relentlessly attack Roman with punches, kicks, and point blank gunshots. Roman started to block well, but he started to get hit while in the middle of his defense. He just barely managed to get a point blank shot into Anthony's face in desperation.

"Hah, gotcha!" Roman said as he was now quickly striking with ferocity before kicking him away with a heavy sigh. Anthony tumbled back a bit before landing on his knee for a moment, then standing him. His eyes were covered as Roman gave a smug grin.

"Hows that for a snarky criminal?" He asked grinning as he had arms stretched out. Roman gave a confused look as he heard Anthony lightly chuckling. He then went a bit limp as he looked at Roman with a creepy smirk.

"Got any more?" Anthony asked as he sprinted towards Roman with large amount of speed and headbutts him directly between the eyes. Roman tried to retaliate with a strike of his cane, only for Anthony to switch his gun into the yellow glowing combat knife, and both started to have their weapons dance. After a while, Anthony pushed back on Roman, making him stumble a bit, then quickly sliced upwards on Roman's face. While Drago was fighting, her heard a very painful scream coming from Roman. He glances back to see Roman holding onto his face as Anthony was in a fighting stance with his revolver combat knife. Neo in worry turned to look, before gaining a _very_ pissed off look. She jumped over Drago who was surprised at this as she ran towards Anthony with anger in her eyes.He was about to go after her, when he heard the sound of running footsteps heading their way, White Fang Soldiers. When she was close enough, she did rapid kicks while hitting with her parasol before she whacked Anthony away. Anthony slid back as he looked forward, but soon saw Neo coming in hot. She kept on coming with rapid kicks and parasol hits across his face and legs. Before she could finish him off with as overhead attack, Anthony sidestepped quickly, and does a reverse jab with his revolver, sending her back a bit. This was with all force as she got sent back a little bit. Anthony felt his face a bit as his aura started to heal him.

Roman was about to call her off, but stopped when he heard gunfire, and the sound of, roaring and something being teared along with screaming. "Oh please tell me that's not what I think it is." Roman said with a green face, confusing Neo as she looked at him with a confused look.

"Sweet christ…" Anthony said with wide eyes as he looked over towards Drago. Neo gained an angered look as she wondered what they were talking about. She got her answer as a head hit her chest, making her stumble a bit. It was the head of a White Fang member, his mouth open, frozen as it gave a painful and feared look. She looked up to see Drago standing a few meters away, blood covering his hands and his mouth.

"Neo, lets go! NOW!" Roman said as he got behind Neo. She was looking back at the severed head in shock but complied as they got the hell out of there with a teleportation of the shattered glass from before. Anthony stood quiet as he looked at the head. He then looked at Drago with an angered and disapproving look. Said person was licking his claws as dead bodies were behind him, all torn to shreds.

"What?" He asked looking up finally as he stopped licking his claws clean.

"You stupid bastard." Anthony said with grit teeth as he put his gun away with angered force.

"The hell did I-"

"Don't give me your dense bullshit, are you fucking serious?" Anthony said in sheer disgust at the Draconian.

"Oh don't you fucking start." Drago said pointing at Anthony. "I have had about enough of the damn lectures from Ozpin, and I will not have you criticizing the way I-!"

"Your way of doing things is for the benefit of you only getting a challange! You play with life like it's some sort of pawn to a chess game! You don't care about anyones, but yet you claim to have good friends and a good family. Well what damn family raises someone that can't seem to do a damn thing right!" Anthony yelled, unleashing his inner rage towards Drago. It was silent for a bit, until Drago just snapped his fingers and lit the bodies on fire with blue flames. Anthony breathed heavily with anger as he stared directly at Drago.

"...I've heard enough." Drago said with a growl as he spread his wings and flew a few feet before turning away to fly. Anthony watched him leave as he had a pissed off expression, making an angered "tch" sound and spitting on the ground, and walking away with a stomp.

 **[Half an hour passes]**

Drago is seen walking slowly in the forest. He has a very pissed off look in his eyes and growled mostly every time he was walking. He then punched a tree, knocking it down without even thinking. A few Grimm come near due to the negative energy they sense, but were easily dealt with as the were cut in half or torn to pieces.

"Haven't done a damn thing right!?" he shouted as he stabbed his tail into a Ursa Minor and flinged it away with ease. "I have followed my oath, it is _bound_ to me!" He grabbed a Beowulf by the throat who tried to sneak up on him before twisting it backwards and tossing the body to the side.

"I have had enough with these damn skeleton brothers, telling ME that I am doing justice wrong, killing is the only way to get rid of the evil in this world!" he shouted, before incinerating a pack of Ursas in seconds. "You cannot show mercy to your enemies!" He soon flew up into the air and went to the city, a part of the city that is pretty much empty.

"Who needs them, they're just weak fools who would just spare their enemy." Drago growled, walking past a bar. "Why do I even stay there, they don't need me, and I don't need them." He kicks a can that was just in the middle of the sidewalk as he grunted in annoyance. "I don't need Weiss, I don't need Ozpin, I absolutely don't need Yang!" he ranted. "Nor Anthony, or Rodriguez, and especially not Ru-!" He stopped as he froze in the middle of the street. "Especially not...Ruby…" He muttered as he groaned, then hit his head a couple of times on his fist as he closed his eyes.

"C'mon, you don't need her! Or her smile!" Drago said pounding his head harder. "Her kind...sweet...beautiful…caring smile." his hits grew weaker as he was saying these words, then looked at his claws he just used earlier on the White Fang members just almost an hour ago.

"...I need to control myself…" He said silently. "...I really am weak." He finished as he flew back up and headed back to Beacon, expecting the team to be asleep, how wrong he was.

 **[Cuts to Team RWBY'S room]**

"Hey, he's back!" Yang said with a small smirk and a bit of relief.

"You shouldn't scare us like that." Weiss said as she folded her arms and looked away a bit.

"...Welcome back." Blake said as she was reading a book, her nose wrinkled when she smelt something, familiar… Blood.

"Uh…" Drago said somewhat dumbfounded.

"So...how was the fight?" Yang asked, not exactly trying to cover her intrigue.

"...Where's Ruby?" Drago asked, noticing the RWBY leader was missing, ignoring Yang.

"She went to go asks professor Skullrox where you were when he came back without you." Weiss said with a hum. "To be honest, he didn't look happy when he returned." Drago groaned as he facepalmed as he knew why he was mad. He was at the door when it opened, revealing Ruby who looked down as she walked in, not noticing Drago standing in the room.

"He said no sign of Drago after he flew off." She said with a frown. "You think he's okay?" She asked towards her teammates, while Drago stood behind her, blinking. He then looked at her teams but put up a finger, it seems he wanted to hear what she was gonna say about him as she continued. "Not to mention he was...bitter when explaining it to me." Ruby said with a small head tilt.

'Yea I expected as much….damn it.' Drago thought to himself behind her with an annoyed look.

"I'm...sure he is fine, Ruby." Yang said, pretty much obeying what Drago wanted at the moment, but also confused. "Why do you ask?" Drago leaned in silently as he had his arms crossed.

"Because I worry for him." Ruby answered quickly. "And I am not just saying it because I am a leader of a team."

 ***BA-DUMP***

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked confused, Drago was slightly getting pale.

"I _mean_ …" Ruby started out while taking a breath. "That whenever he leaves out in anger, or looks alone, I can't help but worry for what might happen to him, even when he isn't said emotions, I still have a feeling something might happen…"

 ***BA-DUMP BA-DUMP***

Drago was getting slightly more paler, almost noticeable. What the hell is going on? His heart keeps getting faster each time she speaks her mind, and he has no idea how she is doing it.

"Well...maybe you don't _have_ to worry about him." Blake said looking over her book. "It is Drago."

"Yes I know but...it's a feeling I always get, y'know?" Ruby said with a small caring little smile. "he is my frie-Oh right I can't call him that." She quickly corrected herself, she then gained a confident grin. "Well he's not here so I'll say it anyways, he's my friend." Drago's heart at this point was beating a mile fast as he looked pale, but he didn't look annoyed, he looked...very pale with a slight shock expression. He is _still_ considered a friend to her?

"That's a little… bold don't you think sis?" Yang said, taking a nervous glance to a very pale Drago.

"I have to agree with Yang." Weiss said with a nervous look. "He isn't exactly, kind towards us...or anyone at all."

"Maybe…" Ruby said with a slight upset look, knowing that is true. "But...anyone can change right? He may be...mean, but he can care if needs to."

'...That's not _untrue._ ' Drago thought growing more pale as he felt light headed.

"That might be in short supply." Blake said with a tiny glare.

'You aren't right, or wrong.' Drago thought with a light head, the room was spinning slightly. He put up a finger again as he quietly went out of the room and silently closed the door. As soon as he closed the door, he took a deep breath and breathed out. And just as he was done clearing his mind, he did the one thing he didn't expect to do in his life: he fainted, right as he reached for the door.

 **[some time later]**

"Please, please, _please_ be ok…"

Drago faintly hears a voice as he started to get his color and mind back together. He doesn't exactly remember what happened, all he knows is that he went light headed and fainted as he grunted a bit. "R-Ruby?" He guessed confused.

"Oh thank goodness!" Ruby said giving Drago a hug around the neck. He sits up a bit as he was still thinking what happened. He felt light headed and fainted...why? Soon, the events hit him like a speeding train.

'Oh my _fucking_ God.' He thought with shock. 'I thought that was a dream...or a nightmare...'

"Ruby, get off me, now." Drago demanded with a slight growl. Ruby did so as she meekly smiled at him as she puts her hands behind her back. "Why are you here?" He asked with slight annoyance due to a headache he gained after he fainted. "And how long have I been out?"

"Well, um…" Ruby said shuffling her feet meekly. "You were out for at least two days."

"Two days?" Drago said slightly surprised. "Huh, that's new."

"And the reason why I'm here is...well…" Ruby said blushing while shuffling her feet. "I wanted to see If you were gonna be ok...and I kind of... _snuck_ in without my teammates knowing."

"...what?" Drago asked with a semi-shocked look.

"...yyyeaaaa…"

"How many times since the past two days?"

"...I think forty-two…."

"...get out." Drago demanded closing his eyes as he pointed to the door.

"...Ok?" she said with a confused and little bit of a frown. "I'll, go tell the team and JNPR that you're awake."

"Seriously, get out." Drago said facepalming.

"Yeesh, you get annoyed if we are not detailed and when we do you still get annoyed." Ruby said with an eye roll and smile as she started to walk out.

'"Kid, the reason why I want you out is because I can hear footsteps coming this way." Drago dead panned. "You better leave quickly before they-" Before he could finish, Ozpin, Glynda, and Anthony entered the room. "-Come in." He finished as the stood by the doorway. Ozpin had an amused eyebrow raised while Glynda had a stern glare towards Ruby. Anthony just stared at her and glared at Drago.

"Hello Ms. Rose, didn't expect you to be here." Ozpin greeted as he looked at a nervous Ruby.

"Why are you out of your dorms in the middle of the night?" Glynda asked sternly with crossed arms.

"Well u-um…" Ruby stuttered a bit, a little fearful of Glynda way of looking at her.

"She came to visit me." Drago answered, before glaring at Ruby. "For the forty third time."

"...Interesting."Ozpin said, Drago could've sworn he heard a chuckle.

"Head back to your dorm, I'll decide your punishment later." Glynda said pointing her crop towards the door. Ruby looked down as she walked out of the door, and the door closing.

"I don't exactly think she needs punishment for visiting but ok." Anthony said with a shrug.

"Its punishment for sneaking out at night and pass her curfew." Glynda explained with a stern look. They all looked at Drago after that, and he rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"He told you right?" Drago asked pointing at Anthony. He got no response as Anthony folds his arms. "Look, I can explain-"

"Oh, killing White Fang members? I _think_ that explains a lot." Glynda interrupted bitterly.

"Look, they started it when they fired at me while he was busy with a midget and Roman." Drago said shrugging.

"Drago…" Ozpin said with a stressed sigh.

"Ozpin, I can't help it." Drago said with an eyeroll. "It's not exactly easy to keep yourself to kill an enemy you know."

"We are trying to keep this between Beacon, I am even trying to keep it away from the Atlas general, but you can't keep doing this…" Ozpin explained.

"That's like telling a fish to fly for three days without water." Drago deadpanned. Glynda gives a frustrating sigh. "Look I don't want to keep having this conversation with you people."

"Then why do you keep getting into this conversation? _You_ can easily avoid it if you just stop creating massacres."

"I can't help it, if an enemy attacks me, I'll fight back." Drago said shrugging. "I'll make more massacres if I have to if that'll keep them away."

"Drago, you are lucky we aren't showing this to the students."

"Why the hell would I care?" Drago asked crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't care? Even to the others you associate yourself with on a daily basis?" Anthony asked confused.

"It wouldn't be anything new, I'm pretty sure two of them already know of my killings." Drago said rolling his eyes. "And look on the bright side of my massacres, less faunas wouldn't want to join the White Fang if it meant having to deal with me."

"...Are you stupid?" Anthony asked, leaning in with a bewildered face.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Drago asked, clearly annoyed he was being called stupid for what he said.

"You are naive Dragonheart, Faunus join the White Fang everyday...your massacres mean nothing to the White Fang for they will continue to get new recruits no matter what." Ozpin explained, shaking his head at how stupid and ridiculous Drago sounded for saying such a thing.

"So I'll just continue to come for them then, I can set fear into them eventually."

"You are entering a losing battle, Dragonheart." Anthony said with a shake of his head. "That or you are just fully wasting your time with these cold blooded murders."

"Oh, well excuse me, _sir_ , they are cold blooded murders too last I checked."

"Doesn't make it right for a protector such as yourself to play at their level like some idiotic novice of a warrior with terrible mental defences."

"Yeah, unlike you, I take necessary action that you won't even take."

"Action that is completely pointless, why do you argue this if you know its gonna be a losing battle? Are you so hell bent on following your shit "beliefs" because you are fucked up in the head from whatever happened in your damned past.

"You will not TALK of my past!" Drago shouted.

"And there you prove my point." Anthony could see the hatred in Drago's eyes as said person growled at him.

"You should've known by now that I don't back down from fights, I continue them until I either fail completely or die trying." Drago said after calming himself to a degree.

Anthony shook his head. "Then once reality catches up with you, you will soon realize what these killings really do." Drago looked confused...but couldn't help but feel weight in those words for some reason. It was silent for that intense moment before Ozpin spoke up again.

"OK so two people know, but if someone say, Ruby knew?" Ozpin asked with a furrowed eyebrow. Drago looked and thought for a moment, the professors seeing a look of half worry and shock.

"I...wouldn't...care…"

"Really? Wouldn't mind losing someone that cares for you on a daily basis?" Glynda asked with a hand out.

"Ok- I didn't mean...oh I see what your doing." Drago said growling. "You're trying to guilt trip me."

Ozpin shrugs. "Believe what you must, you cause massacres and it obviously shows you don't care what people say, so can't fault you for it." Drago didn't know If he was being sarcastic or serious. "I bet Ruby wouldn't like it either."

"She signed up to fight monsters, so she better get use to fighting one." Drago said looking away with crossed arms.

"you….want her to fight _you_?" Glynda stated in surprise.

"If she was _suicidal_ maybe." Drago answered annoyed. "She's nowhere near my skill or power, I could easily defeat her."

"So you would kill her then." Anthony stated simply.

"I-I never said that!" Drago said quickly and tiny stutter.

"Well, monsters kill right?"

"...yes." Drago answered skeptically.

"And you want to be seen as a monster...and you indicate she will fight one, which is you." Ozpin deduced. "IF she ever finds out about these massacres."

"I don't kill humans unless I have to." Drago growled. 'Unless they are assassins or mercenaries.'

"Well make up your mind then!" Anthony said as he stretched his arms out. "You want to be a cruel monster but you only kill faunas, last I check they just kill whatever they see!"

"Fuck you!" Drago growled. "Don't even _try_ to compare me to them! I am far more worse, if they are monsters, then I'm the _Devil!"_ Anthony didn't get rid of his glare as he had it half lidded now, shaking his head, seeing Drago isn't getting it.

"All monsters are the same...you are no different." Ozpin stated as all three turned to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going!?" Drago asked annoyed.

"Just letting a ruthless being rest." Anthony said bitterly as he shuts the door.

"Well _thank you_ for bring damn considerate!" Drago shouted sarcastically. "I am not that fucking cruel...I just do things differently." He sat there for the rest of the night, he did wanted to be seen as a monster, sure, but after thinking about it as he puts the people he hangs out with and most likely to someone he _might_ have feelings for, and mixing those together? He just doesn't know anymore.

"...It doesn't matter." He said finally as he just laid back and went to sleep.

 **[Teacher's Lounge]**

"I swear to Oum, he's more stubborn than James." Glynda groaned as she rested her head in her hands. "Nothing seems to faze him."

"I am honestly stunned, I don't know why he is like this." Port said as he listened to what happen in the nurse's room.

"We have to do something, anything!" Oobleck added. "Like put him in a cage or-"

"Enough." Ozpin said with a strict voice. "I will not treat my student like a wild animal, no matter how hard he tries to distance himself from others."

"But Headmaster-"

"I said no." Ozpin then looks at them fully. "He might be a monster now, but he can show change, and we don't need to make it worse."

"Sir, I don't know how long we can keep this a secret, James is bound to find out sooner or later." Port said rubbing his head.

"I know, but I am making fully sure he doesn't know, I knew I was getting myself into something when I let Drago in, but I just hope he stops this quickly."

"And what if he doesn't, then what do we do?" Glynda asked with a slight glare.

"...Perhaps if he creates a bond he can start to repair his already shattered ones….however it's a slow process."

"Ozpin old chap, have you forgotten who we're talking about?" Port said with a heavy sigh.

"He isn't wrong however." Anthony said, agreeing with Ozpin.

"Plus, if either Glynda or Anthony have noticed, once I mentioned Ruby's name, he hesitated."

"Didn't he say he doesn't kill humans unless he has to?" Oobleck asked confused by Ozpin's statement. "Maybe that's why he hesitated."

"No, that's not it." Anthony said shaking his head. "He saw something I never thought I'd see...and it looked like care and fear of the idea of his secret being shown to Ruby."

"Not only that, but he had a look of worry as well." Ozpin added.

"What does it mean then?" Oobleck asked curiously. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee as he gives off a smirk.

"It seems our ruthless friend has a crush." Ozpin replied.

"...You're serious?" Port asked in a deadpan tone.

"I don't see it." Oobleck said drinking his coffee.

"Course ya don't, you weren't there." Anthony commented with a bit of snark.

"He just doesn't seem the type to have crushes, let alone have a love interest."

"Surprisingly it's true." Glynda stated, also a bit shocked by this information.

"Are you sure he didn't hit your heads?" Port asked skeptically.

"Port, are you calling me a liar?" Ozpin asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Heavens no!" Port said shaking his head quickly. "It's...just hard to believe... _very_ hard to believe."

"It's Dragonheart we're talking about, you know, the student who will kill his enemies without remorse unless they're human." Oobleck sighed heavily.

"Trust me on this one…" Ozpin said simply as he went back to looking out the window. "For I know he might change just yet." He looked at Glynda's reflection in the window with a slight grin. "Glynda, Dragonheart has you tomorrow right?"

"Yes, why?" She asked skeptically.

"Remember Peter's plan?" Ozpin asked, causing Glynda to slightly grin.


	18. Bet Match, A new Team is formed

**[Team RWBY's Dorm, morning]**

" _mmmmm, Drago~_ " Ruby said blissfully in her sleep as she clutched a pillow tightly to her chest. _"Hold me closely~"_

"Uhhhhh, Ruby?" Yang asked with an arched eyebrow as she tried to shake her sister awake.

"Why is she hugging a pillow?" Weiss asked confused at the scene. "And isn't that the one Drago sleeps with?"

"That is Drago's pillow." Blake said tonelessly by the door. "She grabbed it last night while you two were asleep."

"...What." Yang said staring at the sleeping Ruby with widen eyes. Said person was cuddling the pillow with a smile on her face as she nuzzled it with her cheek.

" _Don't leave me."_ Ruby said with a smile as she held the pillow tighter.

"OK...this is just getting weird now." Yang said rubbing her head. "It's kind of worrying me."

 **[Ruby's Dream]**

 _What is scene is a field full of red roses, crimson trees, and Ruby standing in the middle of the field. She still had her usual outfit, but had some blue armor on that resembled scales that covered part of her chest, arms, and legs. Her red hooded cape had a blueish green trim on it, her scythe, Crescent Rose was strapped to her back, but was slightly shorter and had a dragon symbol on the top part of it, near the blade. Her silver eyes were staring at a certain blue reptilian faunas who stared back with a caring smile. The blue reptilian faunas still had his armor, but had a purple rose attached to the left side of his chest plate and had a small red dagger attached to his left leg that was shaped like a rose. They were currently close to each other, Ruby on her toes with her arms wrapped around Drago's neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. As soon as he moved his face closer to hers with closed eyes, she blushed heavily as she gulped nervously as she leaned in with her lips parted slightly with her eyes closed halfway._

" _Ruby." He said softly, making Ruby blush harder._

" _Drago." She said back with a look of happiness._

" _Ruby." Drago said, his voice started to sound… Weird._

" _Drago?" She said slightly concerned._

" _Ruby." His voice was starting to sound more...feminine?_

' _What the?' Ruby thought confused as she was now half an inch from his lips._

" **RUBY!"** Her eyes snapped open to see that she was in her bed instead of the rose fields, she was in her pajamas Instead of her new outfit, and to top it off, instead of her _secret_ crush Drago wrapped in her arms, it was a blushing, shocked Weiss who had a shy and _slightly_ wide eyed look. She was half an inch from from her lips as neither of them moved, Ruby still having her arms wrapped around Weiss's neck as she was blushing bright red. Blake actually went wide eyed at the scene, completely shocked at what her leader was doing. Yang blankly blinked at her as she had crossed arms.

"...I can explain."

"...Right." Yang said with a chuckle and a smile, like she knew.

"Can you let go of me now." Weiss demanded with a blushing glare. Ruby did so as Weiss lost a little bit of balance from her quickly doing so.

"That's a weird way to wake up." Blake said by the door. "We better get ready, we have Mrs. Goodwitch soon." Ruby meekishly gets out of bed as she starts to put on her clothing; Weiss and Blake already start walking out the door. Yang just leaned as she waited for Ruby to be done. As soon as she finished Yang wrapped her arm around her neck and held her tight.

"So...my lil sis has a crush eh?" Yang said teasingly as she looked her sister with a wide grin. Ruby blushed bright red as she hid in her hood.

"N-no I don't!" She denied quickly under her hood.

"Ruby, I know when you do, one of them is because I am your sister. You don't have to hide it from me." Yang informed as she gave Ruby a noogie.

"...w-we better g-get going, Weiss and Blake must be waiting." Ruby said as she broke free of her sister's grasp and sped out of the room. Yang shaked her head at her little sisters inexperience with boys and the way she is dealing with a crush that is slowly forming greater and greater.

 **[Infirmary]**

"I told you already, I'm fine." Drago growled annoyed at the nurse who kept trying to check his head. "Now could you let me out so I can head to class?"

"Mr. Dragonheart, please understand I am just doing what I am told to do, If I had the right to send you to class, I would." The nurse replied professionally.

"Just let me out, I'm annoyed enough as it is." Drago growled pushing her gently away as he stood up.

"I'll say it again, I cannot without-"

"Oh, let the lad go to class, wouldn't want him to miss any more days, hm?" A male voice said as he opened the door: Which was Port. "Besides if he says it is fine, then he is fine." The nurse looked at him for a bit, then nodded as she got out of Drago's way. He growled annoyed as he walked past Port with a semi-angered glare.

"This is why I don't go to hospitals." He muttered under his breath.

"I assume you already know where you are going?" Port asked.

"Mother fucking Goodwitch, does that answer your question?" Drago replied with a glare.

"Ok, no need to give an attitude." Port said with his hands up. Drago rolled his eyes as he exited the door.

"This better be a good class, I need to release some of this stress." He said stretching his arms and wings, hearing satisfying pops and cracks.

"Well, have a good day, Dragonheart." Port said as he walked the opposite direction; most likely to his classroom.

"You too I guess, Port." Drago said back over his shoulder. He was just hoping to do single battles that only rely on himself alone, but he was not prepared for what was in store for him today, something he wished he didn't get involved with.

 **[Glynda's Arena Classroom]**

"As always, Pyrrha the Invincible Girl prevails." Weiss said grinning after the fight between Pyrrha and CRDL. Well more like owned them brutally.

"Not impressive." Drago said blandly with rolled eyes. In all fairness, he believes _anyone_ could defeat CRDL at this point; even his student Jaune could probably take them. He has noticed Jaune is getting really used to the seventy pounds wristbands and shoes. He was almost ready for the heavier weighted clothing.

"Ya know, she's almost like a female you, Drago." Yang said chuckling at her joke. "You both are almost unbeatable, and are very skilled."

"She won't be unbeatable for long." Drago deadpanned with crossed arms. "I still have to beat her, and break our _annoying_ tie between us."

"You stated that the last couple of times within the month." Weiss informed with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Shut it Snow Bitch." Drago said boredly.

"It is true." Blake said tonelessly, reading her book.

"That includes you smut reader." Drago replied with a side glance.

"It's _ART_!" Blake said with a glare.

"Its porn." Drago said annoyed. Jaune, who was sitting with his team, and they were next to Drago. Him, Ren, and Nora just looked at Drago with a confused and weirded out look.

"What? Never saw a naked body before?"

"...Only you would say the weirdest things for what people look at." Jaune said as he folded his arm.

"Like you with that guitar?" Drago asked with a arched eyebrow.

"I _still_ don't know how you got that idea." Jaune said scratching his head. "I don't even play the guitar."

"Whatever you say, weakling." Drago said shrugging.

"Shove it, at least I am doing better than before." Jaune waved off a bit annoyed.

"You're improving, that's it." Drago said shrugging. "But still weak in my books." Ren wanted to say something, but Jaune stopped him.

"You get used to it." Jaune said simply as he watched Pyrrha walk down the stairs. As soon as she and Drago made eye contact, they both glared at each other, Ruby could've sworn she saw a small spark between them. Glynda saw the glare as she was having second thoughts, but shook them away as she looked at her tablet.

"Our next match will be a special one class, for it involves someone in this room." She said tapping a few things on her tablet. "You don't mind fighting again, do you Mrs. Nikos?" She asked towards Pyrrha. She shook her head as in she was fine with it.

"Excellent, now for your opponent-"

"Actually, if it's alright." A hand shot up, belonging to Mercury, that interrupted Goodwitch. "I would like to fight next." Glynda was a bit shocked from that, but cleared her throat.

"Well, you weren't exactly the one I was going for, but I can have you fight with Ms. Nikos." Glynda said, a little bit of hope he would agree. Mercury folded his arms and thought for a moment, moving his head as he thought.

"...Yea that's fine." He said shrugging. 'Not how I planned it, but it might work.' He thought taking a glance at his teammates, Cinder motioning her hand to the arena. He nodded as he jumped to the arena, standing next to Pyrrha with crossed arms.

"Now, as for your opponent." Glynda said, pointing at the stands with her crop. "You two will be fighting Mr. Dragonheart in a two on one battle." Said person had an arched eyebrow at this as he looked at her.

"Really?" Mercury said intrigued, though on the inside, he was kind of nervous. 'On the bright side, I can learn about Drago through fighting as well...this is more of a win/win.' Pyrrha had a confused look as she wondered why this was special. Drago sighed as he flew down to the arena, landing with crossed arms.

"This should be easy." He said turning towards his opponents. "It's about time I defeated you, Invincible Girl."

"Hang on minute Dragonheart, I still have one thing to say involving this match." Glynda said holding her hand up.

"What could _possibly_ be important that you can't just begin the match?" Drago asked annoyed. Glynda, surprising the entire class, grinned smugly at him.

"I propose a bet to you, Dragonheart." She said pointing her crop at him, as he stared back with slightly widen eyes. The entire class started to chat amongst themselves after what she just said.

"A...bet?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That is correct, Mr. Dragonheart." The headmaster's voice said near the entrance of the classroom. The class turned to him surprised by his entrance, but were more surprised when the saw Ironwood next to him.

"I hope you don't mind the extra company Mrs. Goodwitch, Ironwood here wanted to see this match as well." Ozpin said with a small grin.

'...What the hell did I _miss_?' Drago thought with widen eyes.

"Not at all, Professor." Glynda said with a wave of her hand. Ironwood was currently staring at Drago with a curious glare, as he stared back with his own glare after getting over the surprise. The class were whispering to each other about this little event presented to them. Ozpin and Ironwood stood between Team RWBY and JNPR as they waited for the match to begin.

"What's the bet?" Drago asked with a glare. Pyrrha and Mercury just looked at Glynda with arched eyebrows wondering the same thing.

"You have to defeat Mrs. Nikos and Mr. Black." Glynda started.

"That sounds simple-" Drago said, but was cut off.

"In under three minutes." Glynda interrupted.

"...what?" Drago asked confused.

"You have to beat both Mercury and Pyrrha in under three minutes." Glynda answered sternly. "If you do beat them under three minutes, I'll have you pass my class for the rest of your school years." The class, even Ironwood went wide eyed at this. Drago just looked bored when he heard that.

"Okay, and if I _lose_ the bet?" He asked with crossed arms. Glynda just pointed at Ozpin, indicating that he would say what would happen.

"You'll have to form a team if you lose the bet." Ozpin said smirking behind his mug of coffee. Drago just glared at him for what seemed liked centuries, but was actually two minutes.

"Could you...repeat that?" Drago asked, trying to hold in some anger along with a growl, a tiny tick mark on his forehead.

"Certainly, I said if you lose the bet, you have to form a team of your own." Ozpin said grinning slightly.

"I thought I made myself clear, I do not _want_ or _need_ a team, so forget it."

"Well, I assume that's means you cannot handle such a bet, for it is simply too much for you." Ozpin shrugged. Drago perked up and growled. "Shame it is, one of our best fighters can't handle a three minute challenge and defeat two other fighters." Drago growled even louder as Ozpin nonchalantly sipped more from his mug. "I guess you are as you say, a _weakling._ " The entire room gasped, Ironwood stared incredulously at him, and Yang was trying hard not to laugh. Jaune looked at his teacher, who looked like he was gonna immediately attack Ozpin, but he soon folded his arms and faced his opponents.

" _Fine_ …" he said bitterly. "I'll accept this bet, but it will be proven to be pointless." Ozpin chuckled victoriously behind his mug while Ironwood stared at him with a confused look. Drago took out his sword as he eye balled his opponents as Pyrrha and Mercury both get in a fighting stance. Glynda looked at both sides.

 **[Play Undefeated by Skillet]**

"The time starts….now!" she stated as the timer on the wall clocked to three and started to count down. Drago needed to end this quickly, so he flew towards them both as he tries to do a downward strike, as both dodged with ease. Mercury started to do some kicks as he used his shotgun blasts as momentum, as Drago was blocking them, but soon had to double it as Pyrrha started to shoot him with her rifle from a distance. Drago, impatiently, kicked Mercury away as he quickly flew towards Pyrrha, who changed her rifle into a spear and started to get into a clash with him. Mercury got up and observed, pretending he was gonna help, but really was moving slow to know about both fighters.

Pyrrha gets a slash upwards and a few stabs, but gets side slashed and tail whipped away. Mercury took her place as he jumped up and caught Drago off guard with a spin kick directed to his temple after he faked him out with a shotgun blast. Drago growled as he grabbed his outstretched leg and slammed him three times to the ground before punching him away. Pyrrha got a few shots into Drago's back and threw her spear at him, which he barely dodges. Drago grabbed it and threw it at Mercury who recovered. He believed he had no time to react, but things went slow as he watched the spear give off a small black hue and aimed a bit to the right, missing him. He looked up to see Pyrrha with her arm outstretched as she gave a glare towards Drago, who saw what Mercury saw as well.

"Polarity." Drago muttered as he sped towards her and landed a solid left hook to her cranium, before slashing at her with his sword, knocking her back. Pyrrha has quick recovery and started to dodge every attack, much to Drago's frustration increasing. What he didn't notice was Mercury running to the side with Pyrrha spear and time slowed down as he tossed it towards Pyrrha and grabbed it, as both started to get their hits in as a team. After about some good hits, Pyrrha shield bashed as Mercury side kicked Drago back a few feet. Drago recovered and he looks beyond frustrated. His teeth were bared as his eyes were bulging with veins as he growled.

"He is pissed now." Yang said from her seat. Ruby looked at the clock and could not believe how much time had already passed. Drago didn't notice as he let out a furious roar that shook the room. He then charged at Mercury and Pyrrha, his feet causing cracks with each speeding step. Neither had enough time to react as they were both closed lined across the neck, causing them to lose air in their systems. With the momentum, he grabbed them both as he slammed them together and drop kicked them to the edge of the arena. Both got up slowly as Drago didn't want to give them the chance. Both barely dodge axe swing attacks from Drago's arms as both started to range him out. Mercury noticed Pyrrha wasn't trying to defeat him, in fact, she had the look of she was going to stall him, and he knew exactly what her plan was.

"Pyrrha's...doing a lot more shooting than actually fighting like usual." Ruby noted.

"New tactic?" Yang thought outloud.

"She seems to be stalling more than anything." Blake explained.

Weiss then smirked. "Oh, I know what she is doing."

He quickly glanced at the time, and widened that so much time has even passed. The time was shown to be '1:57' and below it, both Pyrrha's and Mercury's Aura was half, while Drago's was only a quarter. He returned his thoughts into the battle as he rolled away from Drago's sword stab, and Pyrrha side stepping from a tail whip. Whenever Drago even got close, Pyrrha would back up, offensively attack, then do it all over again, Mercury following her example as well. For Drago however, he saw this like the other fights with the "Invincible Girl." Drago started to focus on Mercury as he went to throw a bunch of astral tomahawks, which Mercury dodged a couple, then propelled one back at him with a shotgun blast. Drago swatted it away in anger as he balled his fist. He charged at them with his sword in one hand, and an astral axe in the other. Pyrrha and Mercury had to sidestep to dodge his attacks, only getting minor hits, but their aura was getting below half as Drago barely lost almost more from the quarter of health lost. The time was at '0:55' now as Drago tried to slam a giant mace down on them both, as both side dodged and started to relentlessly attack him, then hit him back to the middle of the arena. Pyrrha went into a defensive position, as Mercury was motioning around. He was studying the way Drago and Pyrrha fights this entire time, and he believes he has got both of their fight styles down. All he has to do now, is do what his temporary teammate was doing; stall. Drago growled as he flew straight up, his eyes flashing red as he glares down at his opponents. Cinder went wide eyed as she actually felt a chill down her spine from how different his eyes looked.

"I've had enough of this!" He shouted as his aura flared up like a blue flame, DBZ style. "Let's see you try to dodge _**THIS!**_ " he then started to inhale large amounts of air into him as the inside of his mouth glowed bright blue as flames flickered around it. Ironwood took a small step back, his expression in awe at the sheer power.

"...I think we should dodge." Mercury said with wide eyes.

"...Indeed!" Pyrrha said, snapping out from her little doze moment from the sheer look of the flames in his mouth. Drago shot down a big beam of flames towards them both as they BARELY dodge it, sending them to the side. Pyrrha gets up after the immense power only for Drago to dive down in front of her and tried to relentlessly punch, as she quickly started to dodge and retaliate again. Mercury see's that they are both almost to the red and studied how they fought again. Drago gave one final growl of frustration and then planted a good punch into her stomach area, and sent her flying towards Mercury, and both collide as they laid on the ground. Glynda put a halt to the fight soon after.

 **[End song]**

"The winner is Drago." she said loudly to the audience, who were still baffled. Drago laughed triumphantly, which stopped short to see that Pyrrha was smirking like _she_ won the match.

"I don't know what you were smiling about, you finally lost." Drago said with a confused grin.

"True, but I won a strategic victory in my books." Pyrrha chuckled a little bit as she pointed her spear at the timer. He looked and saw that it was at "00:00" much to Drago's dismay.

"You have won the match, but you beat her past three minutes." Glynda said with a smirk. "You lost the bet, for that, you will have to form a team."

"...I need a minute." Drago said in a monotone voice. Who then flew past Ozpin and Ironwood as it was quiet.

"Where did he…?" Ironwood asked.

"Wait for it…" Ozpin said simply as they stood there for about ten seconds, then they hear a loud roar in the background. He only sipped his coffee without care as Ironwood jumped a bit.

" _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!_ " Drago shouted with a roar. Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR pop there heads up as they had an anime sweat drop coming down their head as Drago continued.

" _GOD MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING, BITCH ASS FUCK_!" Drago continued shouting.

"Should we…?" Ruby asked.

"No." Jaune replied immediately.

"This...is one if your _best_ fighters?" Ironwood asked with a questioning look towards Ozpin.

"With a short fuse." Ozpin replied. A few seconds later, Drago flew in with his eyes closed, a small tick mark still on his head, as he landed back in the arena with crossed arms. Glynda returned her stern look as Drago was silent.

"Since you have lost the bet…" Glynda started, getting a grunt in response. "You will pick three fighters of your choice."

"Fuck you, blonde bitch." Drago growled as he turned towards the crowd, looking them over with a glare as he still had his arms crossed. He scanned the room with fast eyes, he wasn't interested in team CRDL because...they literally suck. He then put a hand on his chin. Then pointed at someone in the crowd.

"Lie Ren." He said with narrowed eyes. Said person looked up, a bit startled but he quickly got up anyways. He looked back at his team, who assured him he will be fine. He stood next to Drago as said Draconian continued to scan the room. His eyes stopped on another person as he flew up and pointed.

"Cinder Fall." He said once again with narrowed eyes. Cinder, who only smirked walked as she swayed a bit. She made it to the top as she stood next to Ren, with a hand on her hip. Drago went back to standing before he landed on his final teammate.

"Emerald Sustrai." He said with crossed arms as he landed back to the ground. Emerald was hesitant at first, but got a nod from Cinder that things will be alright. Soon, she made it to the arena as she stood a bit closer to her boss.

"Now that you have a team assembled, let's put them to the test." Glynda stated as she pulled out her pad. "Team RWBY, will you do the honors?" Without hesitation, the whole team hurried up to the arena, with their weapons out. Ren, Cinder, and Emerald got into position as Drago still had crossed arms.

"You three better not disappoint me." Drago growled towards his new, _teammates._ The only reply he got was a little chuckle from Cinder as Glynda stood there, ready to start the battle.

"Let the battle…" Glynda said, closing her eyes, then opening them in a few seconds later. "Begin!"

 **[Play Pain by Three Days Grace]**

Without a waste of time, Ren and Weiss went into close combat. Ren was using his ability to use his weapon as he would slice and spray at her with his Stormflower.

"Cinder." Drago said with a demanding tone. "Take care of Yang."

"...With pleasure." Cinder replied with a soothing tone as she started to shoot fireballs at Yang, who quickly dodged and charged at her.

"Emerald, you get Blake." Drago said with a glare to her.

"Sure thing." she said, as she ran towards Blake with a green revolver as Blake waited defensively.

"Ruby's mine." Drago said as he drew out his dark scythe and twirled around before charging at said person. Ruby quickly blocks a quick horizontal slice from Drago, and shot her weapon, causing the scythe to go back a bit and tried to slice at Drago, who quickly spun around and blocked it. Ren got a few kicks in and some shots, but Weiss retaliated with a riposte and got him four times. It was back and forth between these two. Blake was being tricky, as she was using imagery as she attacked, but soon got blocked then kicked away by Emerald, causing her to go off balance a bit from the impact. Cinder was keeping Yang at bay with her fireballs, as said person tried to get in close, but was always pushed back.

'Fireballs at will, huh?" Ironwood thought curiously as Ozpin had his eyes closely on Cinder.

Ren started to get a bit of an upper hand on Weiss as he started to use quick agility kicks and slashes, followed by gunshots located to her abdomen. Weiss would block the bullets and start to do some damage, but always got countered in between. With that being said, Ren used a feint technique as he dodged a good fencing thrust from Weiss, but soon gets x-slashed across the back.

'Now's my chance!' Ren thought out as he started to relentlessly hack and slash Weiss. After he finished with another x slash, Weiss stumbles a bit forward then faces Ren, who crouched down and lunged with a dropkick, sending her out of the arena. Drago took notice of this as he kicked Ruby away.

"Ren, go assist Emerald!" Drago demanded as he continued his fight with Ruby. Said person looked at his aura, which was in the yellow, half full. However, he nodded and charged to where Emerald is. Blake was showing domination on Emerald for a bit, but soon got interrupted by shots from a familiar person, Ren, saving Emerald from a jumping slash attack from Blake. Jaune was surprised how quick Ren was to help out Emerald. Pyrrha smiled, glad he showed teamwork. Both jolted as Nora shouted "SHOW THEM WHAT FOR, REN!"

"Keep your distance Ren!" Drago warned. "That includes you Emerald!" He then slashed at Ruby who attempted a sneak attack on him, but was knocked back by a spinning kick. Yang, who finally got past Cinders fireballs, punishes her with a swift punch to her, sending her sliding back near Drago.

"You alright?" He asked with a glare.

"As ever, perhaps well coordinated attacks will end this quicker?" Cinder asked with a smirk. Drago thought for a moment as he quickly kicked Ruby back.

"Switch partners, I'll handle Yang, you take care of the leader, Ruby." Drago said quickly as he placed his scythe away and cracked his knuckles. Cinder replied by simply starting to send fireballs at Ruby, who dodged and retaliated with her sniper rifle. Ren is soon seen getting kicked to the ground, ricocheting and then getting sliced away by Blake. She soon looked behind her to where Emerald was, but all she saw was someone she was all too familiar with; Adam.

"What is this…?" Blake said, a bit stunned by the encounter. What she didn't expect was for him to quickly disappear as Emerald sent Blake into the air by hitting her with green sickles. As she was in the air, Ren met her from above as he used Blake as a stepping stool and shot her back down to the arena, in which Emerald finished with a knee to Blake's back. Drago slowly approached Yang while cracking his neck and knuckles as he gave a toothy growl. Yang returned a wide smirk as she punched her fists together. Some students were actually getting excited from this, since it was the heavy hitter Yang vs Dragonheart. A match many wanted to see.

"I hope you put up more of a challenge then your sister." Drago said with a glare.

"How about you come find out." Yang replied as she charged at Drago, who charged back, colliding fists which create a small shockwave. It was a power struggle as they tried to push the other away. Drago broke the struggle with a headbutt, followed by four punches to her stomach, and two punches to the head. Yang retaliated with her own punches, as she sended shotgun blasts into his face and punched him with both fists in the stomach, sending him back a bit. He grunted a bit before chuckling slightly.

"You'll be _fun_ to defeat." Drago growled with a sharp tooth grin as he looked up at her, with dark eyes that flickered black for a moment. Ozpin gave a small surprised look at Drago, sensing something powerful within him. Yang ignored him and ran up towards him. Ruby went to low slash at Cinder who smoothly jumped over and started to send point blank fireballs at her in retaliation.

'Where have I seen this?' Ruby thought with a curious glare as she fired shots at Cinder. She blocked them with her hands as she fired a steady stream of flames at her. Ruby used her sniper rifle to repel her into the air, closer to Cinder as she tried to bring her Scythe down upon her with quick speed. She almost made contact with her, until she was tackled by Emerald with her sickle guns. Ruby slipped out as they were still in the air, and brought down the back of her scythe onto her back, creating a loud thud to be heard. Emerald was knocked out for the moment, Ren taking her place as he fired his guns at Ruby from afar. Ruby used her semblance to dash away from the bullets fire, and shot towards Ren, using the back of her scythe to send him into the air, finishing with a sniper shot back down into the arena. As Ruby landed, Cinder was no where located, which confused her. Without any warning, flames started to quickly form around her, which was created into a circle.

'So she is very tactical fighter...and a sneaky one at that...interesting.' Ironwood thought to himself.

"Uh oh." She said with wide eyes. Sooner than later, Cinder came out of nowhere and kicked her in the air, and soon ambushed her with flames coming out from her hands as it directly hits Ruby. She soon became freefall as Cinder used flames to launch her out of the arena.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted worriedly, but was silenced by Drago who elbowed her back before clotheslining her to the ground. Yang kip-flipped up as used it to kick Drago away, next to Cinder. He looked at Cinder, who gave her usual smirk smile as she waited for his order. Ren is seen lifting Emerald up as she was momentarily knocked out. Drago took one glance at Yang, then to Cinder with a dark glare.

"Give her hell." He said with a nod to Cinder. She replied with a small approval chuckle as she fired three fireballs at Yang as a distraction, as Drago flew up with with his sword drawn. Yang dodged the attack, but was hit by Drago who kicked her from different angles before he flew out of her reach. Yang was about to use her Ember Celica's to launch herself up, but was hit by a torrent of flames, courtesy of Cinder who smirked. She started to hit her with volleys of fireballs as Yang tried to Dodge, but was to occupied with the attacks. Cinder then lit a circle under a dazed Yang Xiao Long before launching her into the air with a plummet of fire. As Yang tried to get herself situated, she was hit by Drago from different angles by his blue flamed covered sword. By looking at the fight, it looked like Yang was used as a ping pong ball as Drago never stopped his attacks, never letting her hit the ground as they stayed airborne. Things went slow motion as it zoomed in on Yang who saw Drago above her with his sword raised. She had a look of pain and worry as she could only say one thing.

"Son of a bi-!" She was then hit by a downward strike by Drago's sword, sending her to the ground with a small crater as she landed. Her aura was completely drained as small cuts were visible while tiny amounts of blood seeped out of her nose and cuts, while Drago stayed airborne, sheathing his sword before crossing his arms with a glare. He gently hovered to the ground until he landed next to Cinder, who was smirking with a hand on her hip. Ozpin gave his usual look, but smirked a little bit, seeing Drago does have leadership material. Ironwood, admittingly, was impressed with this Dragonheart, despite the attitude.

 **[End song]**

"How was that, Ozpin?" Drago asked with a glare toward the Headmaster with crossed arms. "Was it not entertaining?"

"You did well, Dragonheart. I expect you to treat your new team members with care."Ozpin replied, not fazed by Dragos attempt to scare him. With that he walked off as Ironwood looks at Drago, then slowly walk off.

"Wait, how long am I stuck with them?!" Drago shouted as he jabbed a thumb at his 'teammates'.

"For the rest of the school years." Glynda said with crossed arms. "You better get to know your new teammates, cause you're stuck with them."

"I never agreed to this!" Drago shouted with a growl. "I thought it was for just this match, not for the entire school year!" the only response he got was Glynda shrugging, basically telling him to deal with it. Drago growled as he facepalmed with annoyance and anger.

"God fucking damn it." He said behind his hand. He then took a glance at the defeated Team RWBY who were scattered across the arena, Yang having the most injuries, mostly burns and cut marks. Ruby was having some trouble as she was getting up but was assisted by Ren halfway through.

"Thanks Ren...I'll be fine." Ruby said with an assuring yet painful smile. Emerald looked at Cinder as she gave a nod, and went to go help out Yang, who hissed when she got up. Drago stood away with a glare as he watched each member of Team RWBY get up with help.

"Dang, that was a good swing…" Yang declared as she stretched her arms and back. Weiss and Blake got up just fine, but had some minor injuries themselves.

"Well, we can't win them all, but we can always train harder and learn from this. We will eventually get better, I _know_ we can." Ruby told her teammates as they responded with a smile.

"You bet we will!" Yang said as she punched her palm, wincing a little bit, but still smirking.

"They're determined, I'll give them that." Drago muttered to himself.

"Like any other child." Cinder added. Drago then turned to her with a warning look.

"Don't think that I trust you yet." He said quietly to her with a growl. "You maybe my teammate, but I'm not trusting you just yet." Cinder only looked at him with an unfazed smile.

"Oh Drago, I will get your trust sooner than you think." Cinder said somewhat seductively as she trailed a finger on his arm, making him glare harder at her. "But I am not exactly expecting you to understand until later." she then walked off as Emerald trailed behind her. Drago only growled at her as she walked away, clenching one of his fist angrily.

"I'll speak with you later then." Drago said to her, his growling almost in audible. "To see if you can be trusted." Cinder turned to look at him with a seductive gaze as she waved at him.

"It's a date then." She said chuckling at him as she left, Ruby overhearing it as she looked very worried.


	19. Anthony's lecture, Drago and Cinder

It has been three days since Drago assembled his now named team, DRCE (Drake). And so far, they were at the top of the board, just second to a team called "CFVY", but higher than RWBY or JNPR. And ever since Drago had become Team Leader, he made his team _slightly_ tired out. He helped to improve Ren's stamina, saying how he gets tired out very easily. He helped Emerald with some defensive attacks, saying how she was late with her timing. As for Cinder, he personally sparred with her seeing how she was almost flawless like Pyrrha. And during their spars, Cinder would always try to get more, _seductive_ and _touchy_ with Drago. Rumors were going around saying how they were, a couple, making Ruby angry to the point where she would stress eat her cookies. To make it worse, Cinder always joked about it to Drago, further adding to the rumors, even the teachers caught wind of these rumors. Anthony was skeptical about it due to how he treats her whenever he gets a chance walking around him. Another reason is how bitter he is whenever he hears Drago talk. Anthony was just walking to his class as he gets stopped by Ozpin and Glynda.

"Anthony, I have been noticing you have become a bit more...let's say frustrated." Ozpin said drinking his coffee.

"I'm fine Oz…" Anthony said or more of a mutter.

"Your tone says otherwise." Glynda said with crossed arms. Anthony looked away for a moment then took a breath. He looks at them with a stern look.

"It's just, everytime Drago speaks, he downgrades others, talks about death like it's some sort of regular conversation. Death happens, I can't change that, no one can, but he shows so much of a self minded bumbling moron who sounds like he gave up on this world and mistrust others, it's pissing me off more and more." Anthony explained as he looked at them both. Glynda had a concerned look, while Ozpin kept his stoic look.

"Well, there's not much I can do than what I already have done. He gained a team, but barely speaks to them. And when he does, it's training, always training." Ozpin said with a shake of his head. "He's by far, one of the strongest, but also the toughest student to _crack_ as they say."

"I'll be honest with you two, I don't think I can take more of this bullshit he spews out, I am tempted to do something about it sooner or later." Anthony said with frustration.

"If you're going to take action, he's in Glynda's classroom, fighting Mr. Arc and Mrs. Rose." Ozpin said motioning his mug behind him.

"I don't mean physically, I have him next class with team RWBY and JNPR but I won't say anything, only when the time has come."

"I never said anything about fighting him." Ozpin said with a slight chuckle. Anthony furrowed his eyebrow. Glynda just gave a worried look. Ozpin's chuckle went away as he went back to drinking his coffee. Anthony checked his watch as he sighed.

"Next bell is gonna ring in five minutes, I'll see you guys later on tonight." Anthony said simply as he started to walk away. Ozpin turned to walk as well, Glynda gently put a hand on Anthony shoulder as he stopped to look at her.

"Try not to do anything too reckless, the last thing we need is another massacre." She said with a worried tone.

"...All I can tell you is that I'll try." he replied as he nodded, then went back to his classroom. Good timing too, since Ruby and Drago were the first to arrive. Ruby being slightly excited, while Drago just made an annoyed growl at her. He smiled at them both as he went to his desk and started moving paperwork around, grading yesterday's papers as well. Everyone started to show up moments later as Anthony drew on the board.

Things were going pretty normal. Anthony would explain about the use of a good shotgun, cracked a few jokes about people's first time ever using one, and does demonstrations. He went to his desk to look for another type of shotgun for the final presentation for the class as it pans to Ruby who just finished with her notes.

"Who would have thought there was much detail on a two bullet shotgun." Jaune said amazed. He then looked at Ruby. "And it still amazes me you write so much."

Ruby gives off a shrug. "You have to learn this stuff if you want to good for the world, and the people around you. And just hope for the best."

"Still naive as ever." Drago said boredly.

"Is there something wrong with thinking of doing the right thing?" Pyrrha asked with a glare.

"Depends on who's doing the thinking, whether it be a smart strategic experienced fighter." Drago answered, he then took a glance at Ruby. "Or young naive kids who barley knows any _actual_ combat in the field of war."

"No offense man, but Ruby is already a good fighter, I don't see anything problem with her fighting for what she believes in." Jaune said.

"Shut it Arc." Drago said as he wrote down his notes. "She's a good fighter, but also an inexperienced fighter as well."

"What's your problem?" Jaune asked as Drago sounded bitter with his response. Anthony's head perked up as he was listening in now.

"You already know my response to that, I tell it to you every time, and the first time we fought." Drago answered with a glare.

"Last I checked you had no say into what people fight for." Pyrrha stated. Drago growled as he slammed his pencil on the desk.

"You shut up, I don't need to hear you as well." Drago said with a harsh glare.

"Apparently you do, due to your simple minded attitude." Drago growled louder.

"I said, shut up you redheaded Amazon cunt."

"I will not, you have no given right to chose who can't do what!" Pyrrha responded as she pointed at Drago. She pulled it back quickly as he tried to bite it off with a loud snap of his teeth. The room went quiet as Anthony looked behind him as Drago stood up his face angered as he looked at Pyrrha than Ruby.

"You are all _FUCKING_ stupid and naive!" Drago yelled at them. "You really think you can _change_ anything!? You are a cookie loving idiot!" He said pointing at Ruby. "You are a wannabe hero!" He said to Jaune. "You're a cowardly runner!" he pointed at Blake. "Your a brash hot headed bitch!" He said to Yang.

" _Enough_ Drago." Anthony ordered, turning and walking to the front of Drago's side of the desk.

"You are a self entitled bitch!" He continued pointing at Weiss. "You're a fucking idiot!" He said to Nora. "And you are a bloody fucking fool!" He said to Anthony with a loud growl. Anthony glared at him as he continued. "The world isn't all about fucking heroes and peace, it's literal bloodshed and large amounts of bodies who died for nothing! How many of you pathetic excuses of warriors can handle that burden!?" He asked towards the entire class with outstretched arms. "How many of you can handle the burden of _thousands_ to _billions_ of dead bodies if you failed at your job!?" Drago wasn't noticing Anthony gritting his teeth in anger as Team RWBY did. "I bet when you all go to war, you're all gonna die on your first step! None of you will survive in this pathetic world if you all think it's all sunshine and rainbows, instead of bloodshed and death!" Drago then looked at Anthony. "And they will continue to think this, _you_ will feed it to them like sheep, because ALL OF YOU ARE WEAK-!"

"THE ONLY WEAK ONE HERE IS _YOU_!" Anthony shouted in full anger as he slammed his hands on Drago's desk. The room went quiet as Drago flinched a bit from the sudden reaction, plus it was new to see Anthony like this. Outside, every professor was together as they heard this.

"All my life, have I been doing so much for so little for this world. A world I wish to carry on my shoulders, and I get my life put in danger _every single damn_ day as I do so. Do you honestly think Vale or any other kingdom was created by strong soldiers that never died? Got killed? The place that protects the civilians here was created by lots and _lots_ of bodies, with blood, sweat, and tears." He was glaring intently as Drago had a shocked look as he hesitantly sits down, Anthony now pointing at him. "I may not know your past, but it's pretty damn clear on what you are: A weak warrior who cannot take such burdens and move forward. A weak warrior, who would rather just give up because he only sees the world as some war zone. You are _weak_ because you hold yourself back, not creating bonds and trying your DAMN finest to do good for an unbalanced world!" he then points at Ruby. "People like Ruby, like Jaune, like Pyrrha, we need these types of people, because without them, then why do we even bother to give a damn in the first place?" Anthony looked right into Drago's eyes, who stared back with a blank look. Glynda had a shocked look, Oobleck was pushing his glasses up as they tried to fall off, Port had his arms crossed with a nod, and Ozpin just stared with an approving look as he stopped himself from drinking his coffee.

"And I'll be _damned_ , I will not have your sorry ass, SIT HERE, and tell everyone in this class they are pathetic and weak, when you can't even cope with your own past." Anthony said with a lot of venom and truth into his tone. Anthony rose silently as he looked at the class, Team RWBY was staring at him with widen eyes, JNPR stared as well, Jaune with a more fearful look to Drago. CRDL just stayed quiet as they looked away whistling. Anthony took a breath.

"I will be honest with y'all, Drago has said at least one thing right." Anthony said as he looked at him. "This world does have fear, cruelness, and above all, death. Only a fool would think they deserve, or expect good to overcome in the end. You have to earn it with your life." He then looked at both team RWBY and JNPR. "People who look at the world as a deathzone, unfair, cruel, any of the negative aspects and just give up, are weaklings who cannot handle the pressure of reality." He then looked at everyone in the room. "However, there are people, just like you an' me, who see the world as unbalanced, and corrupted, and we look at it dead in the eyes and shout "Screw you, I am gonna try anyways!" because _that_ is what makes you strong, you try your hardest, and fight for what you believe in…" he then sighed. "There will be nasty experience for all of you, and you may feel hopeless, and feel grief, but continue to moving forward, and do what you can to _endure_ it." he finished off as he looked on in the silent room, RWBY had a look of understanding, same for JNPR. The other classmates looked at each other with nods as they murmured with each other. Anthony checked his watch.

"Class dismissed." he said as the bell rang two seconds later. He turned to his desk and started to walk, he felt air whoosh of wind past him quickly as Drago grabbed his stuff and fled out of the room, having a blank glare that held no emotion. Classmates started to leave, all except for Ruby who stayed put. Anthony was currently leaning on his desk as he was rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"U-um, Mr. Skullrox?" Ruby asked meekly with a worried look. Anthony looked at her as he stopped rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, with a smile, despite what he has had to deal with.

"I was just wondering, if you were gonna be okay." Ruby said with concern in her tone.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Anthony said with a nod. Ruby nodded before she hesitantly left the room with a caring smile. As soon as she left, Glynda walked in with her tablet in hand as she looked it over.

"Whatever you said, did anger Mr. Dragonheart, but I see no massacres happening." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course…" Anthony said with an eyeroll. The rest of the Professors walked in as well.

"Jolly good lad, you somehow, I think, managed to talk some sense into that faunas." Port said with a joyful chuckle.

"I only hope Port." Anthony said humbly. Oobleck zoomed in next to him as he took a quick sip of his coffee.

"Hope? I think it might work with great success!" He said with quick speeds.

"Let's not get to hasty, we don't know if it got all the through to him yet, we'll have to wait and see." Ozpin said with a shake if his head. He then walked up and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder. "I am, however, proud of what you did."

"Thanks Oz...I have you to inspire me to continue on, and the bonds I have created with many others...I am willing to endure harsh reality." Anthony said as he looked at the professors as he got up. Ozpin smiled as Port chuckled, Oobleck smiled, and Glynda gave a small grin.

 **[With Drago, Shooting Range]**

"God ***BANG*** damn ***BANG*** skeleton!" Drago shouted with each shot from a revolver magnum into the bullseye. He then switched it out for a semi automatic pistol and unloaded the magazine into the targets, none missing the center.

"Calls me fucking weak." He growled as he pulled out a double barrel shotgun and aimed at the target. "I'll show him _weak_!" He fired off two shots before reloading and firing two more shots, all hitting their mark on the head and chest. With each growl he reloaded the gun four more times and fired at his targets before switching to a Desert Eagle. Just as he was about to fire, he heard steps coming his way, towards him. On instinct, he growled loudly as he spun around and aimed the pistol at the person behind him, who turned out to be the last person he expected to see: Pyrrha. She held her hands up as Drago kept her at gunpoint. He growled threateningly before he turned away and fired three shots into his targets, never missing. He unloaded it again, and kept pressing till it clicked then chucked it across the room as he put his hands on the table in front of him.

"I swear to god if I wasn't a human protector I would _kill_ him." He growled with bared teeth.

"Kill someone who tells the truth?" Pyrrha said as she went up to the shooting range.

"Oh, fuck you!" He shouted as he hurled a blue fireball at his targets, causing a minor explosion. "I don't need you to criticize me." Pyrrha only sighed as she crossed her arms at Drago, who was breathing heavily. "Why are you here anyways?" He asked looking away with a growl.

"You know, you don't have to act like this every time someone gets close to you, it makes it tedious." Pyrrha ignored his question as she aimed her rifle at a target and got a bullseye right away.

"I don't take chances." Drago growled as picked up a bolt action rifle and loaded it. "Enemies can be anywhere."

"And I guess Mr. Anthony's words meant nothing to you right?"

"That sack of shit can burn in hell for all I care." Drago answered while taking aim.

"And just like that, you prove his point." Pyrrha stated as she got another bullseye.

"What point? That I'm weak?" Drago asked with a growl as he fired another bullseye as well.

"His point was that you are weak willed because of what you can't endure, the fact you can only look down upon others, spit in their face, and tell them to just give up." Pyrrha said with venom as she looked at Drago. He just growled as he fired two more shots before switching to a rusty flintlock pistol.

"You have no idea what I had to endure in my life." He growled firing a shot, another bullseye.

"And from the looks of things, you have given up on some aspects as well. Enough to claim people die for nothing, when many people have fallen for the good of this world, the fact you don't understand that troubles me deeply."

"Things worked differently where I'm from, your rules here, don't apply with me." He said firing another shot, another bullseye once again.

"Yes, and you aren't in your homeland now are you?" Pyrrha said as she reloaded her weapon. "So stop with this nonsense you call "works differently" ...you only make yourself look like a fool." she then turned to leave.

"There is no homeland to go to." Drago muttered. "And I've been called a fool many times, none of it matters." He aimed his flintstock pistol...but didn't pull the trigger. He just slowly lowered it as he stared at the target. He dropped the gun as he gently leaned on the ledge as words circled around his head.

" _You are weak…"_

" _A weak warrior who cannot endure."_

" _Call people pathetic if you can't cope with your own past?"_

" _Without these people, why do we even bother?"_

" _THE ONLY WEAK ONE HERE IS YOU!"_

Drago lifted the pistol up once again to inspect it, before placing it back on the table with a sigh. He stayed there for over twenty minutes before he left the shooting range with a cold blank look.

 **[Next Day, Roof Top]**

"Still to wide of a swing Arc!" Drago said elbowing Jaune in the stomach before punching him away. Jaune recovered with a jab attack, which makes contact to his chest, actually pushing him back from the impact. Drago smirked slightly before tail whipping Jaune away into the air and flew up after him, doing air strikes to his arms, chest, and head before kicking him to the ground. Or, he would, but Jaune, at the last second, blocks with his shield, does a front flip in mid air and harshly shield bashes Drago, sending both to the ground.

"Impressive, you're doing fine, your aura though says other wise." Drago said lifting up his scroll, showing Jaune close to the red. "At your current skill, you could beat either Weiss or Blake, maybe even Nora." Jaune puts his hands on his knees as he takes a breather. "This was a big improvement, but you still have a lot to learn. Take your break today…." Drago was about to fly off but then looked behind him. "No training tomorrow, no weights either due to the dance coming up in two weeks."

"...Really?" Jaune asked a bit dumbfounded, for Drago originally told him he didn't care about the dance.

"You have ten seconds to leave before I change my mind." Drago deadpanned. "Ten...nine...eight." Jaune took his weaponry and left hastily when he hit five. As the door closed, Drago sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Now...to find Cinder." He sighed heavily as he flew around campus. "Might as well _try_ to give her a chance." He notices Cinder going into the cafeteria as he flew towards her.

"Cinder!" He called out as he landed behind her with his wings wrapping around him like robes.

"Hm? ….What is it big boss?" Cinder said with a small smirk. Drago took a deep breath as he looked at her with a stoic look.

"I was wondering if you were free at the moment?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well...I was about to get lunch...but it can wait." she replied with a shrug as she walked towards him. "More sparring?"

"N-...no." Drago said, almost stuttering. "I wanted to...to...h-hang out with you….since you're my partner." He said with crossed arms. Cinder gave a look to him, obviously confused that Drago of all people would ask, but she didn't want to be rude. On the bright side, she might get to know him as well, which is a good idea.

"Sure…." Cinder said as she placed a hand on his arm. "Let's hang out."

"Good, you have _no_ idea how much will power that took." Drago sighed heavily.

"Enough to destroy a building will power?" Cinder guessed with a hand on her hip.

"Try a whole city." Drago said blandly, before he handed her a note. "Meet me at the airships in one hour, I'll take you out for lunch." he said nodding before he turned and left, passing by Mercury and Emerald.

"It seems the big Draconian Faunas is finally opening up...and he wants me to be his first….I am flattered." Cinder said with an evil grin as she looked at the note that read where they were going, Drago already flying towards the airships. Mercury took a confused glance at her as Emerald followed suit.

"What was all that about?" Mercury asked, resting his hands on his head.

"Lets just say Drago is taking me out for lunch." Cinder replied.

"Like a date?" He asked with widen eyes.

"More like a hang out, but it could be a date if he wanted it to be…" Cinder said with a mischievous and seductive look.

"J-just be careful?" Emerald said, a bit worried.

"Oh he won't hurt me Emerald, he wouldn't do such a thing to a teammate of his." Cinder said as she walked past them both, swaying a little bit. It pans over to Ruby, who had a glare as she aggressively bites a cookie. She was, however, caught off guard as Yang slammed her hand on the table.

"~I sense jealousy!" Yang sang as she looked at Ruby with a grin.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted with a pout as she smacked Yang's arm. "It was probably nothing, just another sparring match they set up." She said crossing her arms.

"The way you are acting tells a different story." Yang said wagging her finger while tsking. Ruby had a look of annoyance as she angrily munched on her cookie loudly with a pout.

"I don't know how much you keep yourself from telling him, Sis." Yang said with a supportive tone. "How come you haven't told him yet?"

"It isn't that simple Yang!"

"Ruby, just tell him your feelings, there is nothing wrong with telling him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Ruby asked as she placed a hand on her head.

"You won't know until you try." Yang said patting her back.

"I don't know how though." Ruby said covering her face with her hands. "I'm hopeless, or as he would say...weak."

"Ruby, don't say things like that…" Yang said as she turned her towards her. "You are the strongest person I've known for my entire life, just ask him, you will know the answer if you just try."

"But...I don't know how to." Ruby said with a sad sigh. "I'm...scared and worried."

"Just be yourself sis, all I can tell you is to ask him, but don't just ask me, ask others if you still need a confidence boost." Yang said with a smile as she got up to leave. Ruby sat there quietly for a few minutes, pondering over Yang's words.

"Ask others?" She said as she pondered what Yang meant. "That might work, they might help me with my problem!" She said with a confident grin. "I'm sure they can." She then crossed her arms with a cocky grin. "And if I'm lucky, Drago is having a bad time with Cinder." She was, kind of right.

 **[With Drago, by the air docks]**

"And while they were struggling with each other, the other mercenary pulls a gun out and shoots the other guys eye out, blinding _both_ of his eyes." Drago said as to a random person as he nonchalantly leaned on a ledge. The guy listening to him had an uncomfortable look on his face as he was also leaning. "And then, while the other mercenary was blinded, the other one sneaks up behind and decapitates him, then used his head like a ventriloquist dummy." Drago finished with a shrug. "Upside, the mercenary got a new hood ornament for the hood of his car."

"Uh...I think your friend is here." he pointed nervously as Cinder swayed as she walked towards Drago.

"She's not my friend… She's my teammate." Drago said with an eyeroll. He then took a glance at her with a furrowed eyebrow. "You're early, ten minutes early to be precise." He said uncrossing his arms.

"Would you prefer a late arrival?" Cinder said jokingly with her heads a little bit spread out.

"No, I guess not." Drago answered as he looked her over. "You look nice." Cinder was wearing a black and red tank top that had a fiery design that showed off her toned stomach, along with a pair of tight pants that showed off her legs with black high heels.

"Why thank you, I try to look nice in front of the team leader." Cinder said with a seductive look. Drago rolled his eyes at her as he just motioned his head to the Bullhead.

"Just get on, my guy won't keep the reservation on hold for long." He said with a slight demanding tone.

"As you wish." Cinder shrugged as she got on it as she passed by Drago slowly. He soon followed behind her with a slight shake of his head.

"No trouble from you." Drago said poking her shoulder. "Are we clear?"

"Darling, please, this is a night out, not a training session." Cinder said with a smirk as she looked behind her slightly. "Would it kill you to relax?"

"...It might if I'm not careful... _darling._ " Drago said, wincing at the last word slightly. As they got on Cinder turned around and placed a hand on his hand, looking at him, like he is being silly.

"Come on, it's a hang out, at least try to relax." Cinder said somewhat supportively. Drago stared at her hand that was on his with a blank look before he slowly looked up.

"...I'll try...but if any trouble comes, I will fight." He said as he gripped her hand a little tighter, not enough to hurt, but to send the message. Cinder did a little bit of a wince, but still smiled regardless.

"And I swear if we run into any White Fang members…" Drago said annoyed as he freed her hand from his grip.

"You wouldnt exactly…"

"No, I won't kill them." Drago said as he clenched his fists with crossed arms. "But I will seriously cripple them." Cinder looked out as the Bullhead went moving as she saw the beautiful view of Vale.

"So...Vacuo Cuisine huh?" Cinder asked, looking at Drago who crossed his arms and closed eyes. He looked like he was thinking.

"Ever heard of the place?"

"Hm… I probably read about it in a brochure on the way here." Cinder said in a thinking tone.

"Well, the owner owes me a favor, so I got us a deluxe seating for free of charge, but the food will be paid for on a discount." Drago said with a shrug.

"Did you pummel him to submission if he refused?" Cinder said jokingly, with half lid eyes.

"No, I.. _took care_ of some faunas thieves who stole from him." Drago answered with a small half lidded look.

"Oh."

"They will not walk for at least two weeks." Drago said with a glare out the window. "But anyways, it is surprisingly not that far from here. Only about a mile."

"Right." Cinder said as she leaned a bit on the railing. "Is it too much to ask if I can get to know you?"

"...depends on what you want to know, and if I can _trust_ you with some of it." Drago said leaning on the railing with his stoic glare out the window.

"Well, let's start with something small then." Cinder suggested. "What about your family?" Drago was silent as he kept staring into space.

"...be specific, _what_ about my family?" Drago growled looking at her. Cinder noticed that she hit a bit of nerve as she looked at him, Drago noticed as well when he hesitantly looked away. "Sorry, it's not exactly… a good topic...but I'll answer anything you have about my...family." He said with a distant look.

"Well...What were they like as a whole? Say like, what they did for a living, let's start with that."

"My father was the leader of our...military." Drago half lied. "My mother worked alongside him as his second in command."

"Must of been a very disciplined father."

"You kidding?" Drago said, giving off a slight chuckle. "He would train his soldiers down to their bones for three days straight if he had to. But underneath that tough exterior, he's a kind and caring man who would do anything to protect his men and family." He said looking up with a slight grin.

"Was your mother the same? Considering she was a second in command."

"Hehehe, no. She was more of the kind and caring person who would help the wounded no matter what." Drago chuckled silently. "She was more of the healer, but was a master markswoman, who _never_ missed a shot with her bow."

"I can see you have her touch, you never miss a shot during shooting range practice in Professor Skullrox's room."

"She only trained me for two years, I had to find new masters to learn my skills." Drago said shaking his head.

"Did you have any siblings?" she asked. Drago soon lost his grin as it went to a look of anguish as she asked. "Oh...you...don't have to…"

"No…..it's fine." Drago growled gripping the railings, bending them until they started to creak loudly. "...You wish to know?"

"If it's too much you don't exactly have too…."

"...I used to have a brother." Drago said growling.

"Did...something happen to him?"

"Yeah." Drago answered. "I trusted him ever since we were kids, and he tosses it away like _fucking_ garbage." The railings were now forming cracks under his grip. "He murdered our bloodline! Our family! Until it was just me, our mother, along with our unborn sister. I had to witness as he fired one of our mothers arrows into her stomach, before he finished her!" He shouted as he tore off the railing in anger as he panted heavily. He looked down at the railing he tore of as he gave widened eyes, he looked at Cinder who had a shocked look on her face. He looked away as he shook his head covering his face with one hand. "I wasn't strong enough to save them, or any of our family members. I couldn't do _anything_ , but...I got my revenge." He growled as he melted the railing in his hand.

"I'm...sorry." Cinder said as she got out of her shock.

Drago sighs. "Don't be, you had nothing to do with it. I was busy with my new responsibilities as the new leader that I never noticed the deaths of my own family." Drago rubbed the back of his neck. "It just fathoms me, that someone can change in a split of a second, that you don't even know them anymore." he then looked at her. "The sad part is, he was never like this when father was around…"

"How was he before his...betrayal." Cinder said, trying to find a word that wouldn't get him to rip anything off the bullhead.

"We were inseparable, we did everything together. We trained together, we fought together, we _played_ together...we cared for each other." Drago went on with a sigh. "And he throws it all away...just to prove he was the strongest of our clan."

"I know you probably get this a lot. But from teammate to teammate." Cinder said with a supportive look. "You can't keep holding in these feelings towards others, yes it is hard and it may seem impossible, but keeping these types of memories hidden only makes your soul drain any sort of living you have for a world." Cinder than fully looked at him. "I am not saying tell it to everyone you meet like it is a casual conversation, but share it with people you can trust."

"People like _you_?" He asked with a glare.

"That only depends on your perspective, am I considered trustworthy to you?" Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Drago only stared at her with a glare before he turned away.

"...I...don't know." He answered with a shake if his head.

"I would understand if you didn't, from what your brother did, you can't trust anything anyone says to you, fearful they might use it against you." Cinder stated as she looked out from the sky. "That your close friend or loved one would turn on you while you least expect it."

"I don't know _who_ to trust anymore, I never know if they would backstab me." Drago said rubbing his face.

"I doubt not giving them a chance to have a relationship with you, even with people that don't seem like the type to do so." Cinder smirked a bit. "Kind of like Ruby."

"What...do you mean?" Drago asked suspiciously with a glare.

"The way you talk to her, you are either annoyed by her, or very suspicious of her, despite her being naive and a little childish." Cinder said as she received said glare and rolled her eyes. " _Everyone_ knows how you talk to her."

"I get annoyed by _everybody_." Drago deadpanned.

"You don't sound proud of that." She replied looking at him with a blank look.

"Well it's true, everybody is so _fucking_ annoying in their own way." Drago said with a glare.

"Even Ren who is quiet most of the time?" Cinder asked amused.

"When he criticizes me, yes." Drago said annoyed.

"Do you honestly blame people who criticize you?"

"I-..." Drago stopped as he thought about it. "Huh...I...guess not."

"...Do I annoy you?"

"...you…" Drago said with a troubled look. "Not...really much...no, yes, I don't know." He finished facepalming. Cinder does an amused chuckle as the bullhead was starting to land. "Let's just go before you _really_ start to annoy me."

"Heh, smooth big guy." Cinder said as she dismissed his threat, as she walked out first. Drago stood for a moment as Cinder walked forward, giving a familiar, evil glare.

"I hope this turns out better." Drago muttered as he walked out, following behind.


	20. Ruby's heartbreak

It had been six days since Drago and Cinder have been "hanging out/dating", each time, Drago has gotten a little _closer_ to Cinder. Half those times, Drago would ask her out, the other half Cinder would ask him during their sparring matches. Meanwhile Ruby has been trying to gain more confidence by reading advice on dating on her scroll, declaring Cinder as her rival. Speaking of Ruby.

"Blake...Blake." Ruby kept poking at her faunas friend who was reading her 'Ninjas of Love' series. She has a habit of ignoring others when she reads. "Blake please, it's important…" She said with a pout. Blake looked at her and sighed a bit.

"What is it?" she asked as Ruby pushes her first fingers together.

"Well...I need advice...on...boys." Ruby said meekly. Blake stared at her for a moment.

"Why do you need information on that?" she asked confused at the young leader of her team.

"Can't a girl ask another girl about boys?" Ruby asked nervously. Blake looked at her suspiciously until she realised why she asked.

"...are gonna ask a boy out aren't you?" Blake said with a smile. Ruby blushed heavily as she hid in her hood.

"Please…" She asks with a tiny puppy look under her hood.

"All I can really say is don't be shy when you ask him, boys can be a bit dense at times and might not take the hint right off the bat. Just be straightforward with him." Blake advised as she gave a bland look. Ruby quickly pulled out a notebook as she jotted down what Blake said.

"Thanks Blake!" Ruby said as she skipped out the door with a giggle. Said person shook her head as she smiled, then went back to her reading. It was interrupted again as a families blue faunas came in, looking around the dorm, before stopping on Blake.

"Ah, Blake, I was looking for you." Drago said with false cheer. "Listen, do you know where I can get a suit?" He asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"There is actually one not far from here, just take a right when you exit beacon, can't miss it." she replied, hoping that was all he was asking for.

"Ok, good, thanks." Drago said waving her off as he turned and left. She sighed in relief. Now she can read without any more interruptions. Or so she thought.

"One more thing Blake." Ruby said slamming the door open. "Do you know where Weiss is?" Blake groaned as she pointed right.

"Probably in the cafeteria." she said, with an annoyed look.

"Thank you!" Ruby said with a grin before she zoomed out, making Blake sigh again before she went back to reading her book.

 **[Cinder's dorm]**

"Are you _really_ going on _another_ date?" Mercury asked over his comic book towards Cinder. "How many does this make, six now?"

"Why do you care?" Emerald asked annoyed.

"I just find it strange that she would try and get close to a person who can potentially _kill_ us." Mercury answered with a sarcastic shrug. "I'm surprised _you_ don't find this worrisome."

"Stop it you two." Cinder ordered. "I need to get close to him so we could exploit it to our advantage. So stop complaining."

"And must I remind you on what happened after your _fourth_ date?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow. "You two didn't come back until the next day, you had dishevelled hair, your clothing was crooked, and you had a small hickey on you neck. Same goes for Drago, he had red lipstick on his collar and three hickeys on his neck with crooked clothing as well. Emerald and I even saw blue reptilian scales in your hair and on your lips." Cinder went wide eyed slightly, her eyes looking in both directions as she started to remember the aftermath of that date.

"...We got drunk." Cinder replied simply.

"Yeah, we could tell, and you seemed to enjoy it when it's him." Mercury said rolling his eyes.

"Just...let me do my part, and you worry about yours." Cinder ordered with a little bit of a hiss. Mercury held his hands up in surrender, just as someone knocked on the door.

 _ ***knock* *knock***_

"Speak of the devil." Mercury commented with a chuckle. Cinder went to the door and adjusted her hair a bit, before opening the door. Standing their with his arms behind his back, was Drago who had a calm collective demeanor.

"You ready, Cinder?" He asked with a head tilt.

"Of course." Cinder said with a smile as she looked at her teammates. "We'll be back in a bit."

"And Emerald." Drago said loudly. "Get to training, Ren is waiting for you there, you'll be training for half an hour."

"Yeeeeep." Emerald said with a big sigh.

"You have twenty seconds to go before I drag you there myself." Drago warned with a glare. "Twenty...nineteen…eighteen…"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Emerald insisted as she got up and walked past Drago quickly. He face palms a bit as soon as she passes by.

"God, I almost forgot the troubles of being a team leader." He muttered annoyed.

"You'll get use to it soon." Cinder assured as she walked to the side of Drago.

"Much like I did with you?" Drago said with a light chuckle.

"If it took more than four dates, then yea." Cinder said as they exited the room, leaving Mercury with his comics. As soon as she mentioned the fourth date, her face made a faint blush as Drago coughed behind his behind his hand with his own blush that was hidden.

"Listen, about _that_ , I…" Drago said now rubbing the back of his head with a surprisingly nervous look.

"Wasn't something you wanted to do?" Cinder guessed, the look of regret being seen on his face from him.

"Well, I just didn't expect for us to do... _that._ " He said looking away slightly.

Cinder looked at him for a moment before giving a caring smile. "Well, it's what happens when two people get drunk from the strongest alcohol of Vale."

"Yeah…"

"...The look in your eyes says you have your eyes set on someone." Cinder said, making Drago jolt slightly.

"How did you…?" Drago asked surprised.

"Trust me, I can tell." Cinder said smirking slightly. Drago looked away for a moment as he stopped, Cinder stopping herself as she looked at him.

"Look Cinder, um…" Drago said scratching his head, then sighing. "I do have my eyes set on someone but...from the way I have been treating her and her friends...I feel like I didn't make a good impression…"

"Why say that?" she said, her hands on her hips.

"Well...I've just...haven't been that, _kind_ to her or her friends."

"Was this when you first got to Beacon or what made you start feeling this way towards her."

"Heh...funny enough, even though I treated her poorly she still treats me with kindness even when I don't deserve it. At first I didn't care but after spending a whole semester being near her…" Drago stopped talking there as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...You started to grow affection for her because of her kindness despite how you were when you first met her?" Cinder asked. Drago didn't answer as he rubbed his neck slightly.

"...Let's go, our reservations won't wait for us." He said shaking his head quickly. She shrugged as she walked next to him.

 **[With Weiss in the cafeteria]**

Our Schnee was at her team's usual table, having a little small talk with Nora, well more like she was listening to her complain how she didn't see much of Ren.

"And every time he comes back, my renny-bear is always tired and sore!" Nora ranted with a sad like look. "He didn't even have time to make pancakes!" She said over dramatically with anime tears.

"That's….terrible." Weiss said as she leaned on the table just listening nonchalantly. She sees Ruby walking towards her, making her jerk up. "Oh thank goodness! Hi Ruby!"

"Weiss! I need help, its very important!" Ruby said in a begging tone while clasping her hands together like a beggar.

"If it's copying my homework, then no." Weiss deadpanned.

"No not that it's….something else…" Ruby said nervously. "It involves...boys…"

"...Are you?..." Weiss said, mixture of shock and suspicion, she looked at a nervous and blushing face on her. "No way, you are!"

"Are what?" Nora asked lifting her head up with a slightly depressed face.

"Ruby is gonna ask a boy out." Weiss said, whispering to Nora.

"...If it's my Ren…" Nora said with a dark look as she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"I give you my royal promise it is not Ren!" Ruby said with her hands up. Nora instantly lost her dark look as it went to her normal bubbly attitude.

"Ok, good, then I won't have to break your legs!" She said giggling like she was on sugar, then stopped as she looked directly at Ruby with a grin. "Who is it then?"

"...I am not sure if you'll like my choice or not." she replied.

"Why?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not Cardin is it?" she asked with a disturbed look.

"No!" Ruby shouted instantly before she looked away with a blushing face. "It is someone we know though…"

"Jaune?" Weiss guessed in a hopeful tone, somewhere in Beacon, Pyrrha looked up, having a strange desire to hurt someone badly.

"No, he's just a friend." Ruby answered with a shake of her head.

"Then who is It then?" Weiss asked with a hand up, really wanting to know.

"it's uh.." Ruby started as Weiss was leaning in. "...D-Drago." Nora nearly spits out her food when the mention of Drago happened. Weiss said nothing as Ruby was wincing and looking away, expecting to be yelled at.

"...Can you...repeat that?" Weiss asked with her eyes closed and a forced like smile on her face.

"Uhm….I plan to ask Drago out?" Ruby said, uncertain of Weiss's reaction.

"...shall I prepare your funeral now, or later?" Nora asked with a note book.

"Nora!" Weiss somewhat shouted, dumbfounded by her question.

"What?" Nora asked confused. "I'm just getting prepared, I even got the heroic speech written up!"

Weiss points to Ruby as she looked at Nora, Ruby giving a not so confident look on her face.

"Oh...hmmmm…" Nora said in a thinking tone. "My advice, be confident!" She said with a grin. "Show him you're not gonna be scared of him or anything he throws at you!"

Weiss had her eyes closed for a moment as she thought as well. "I would advise you to dress nice for him, show him you aren't just some cookie slob like you usually are in the cafeteria." she then looks at Ruby. "Show him you can be matured enough to handle situations as well." Ruby was quickly writing in her notebook before she looked up.

"Thanks guys!" She said as she was about to run off, before stopping herself. "Oh, umm, do you know where Ren or Pyrrha are are at?"

"Ren is sleeping in the dorm, Pyrrha and Jaune are there too!" Nora said with a smile. Ruby quickly smiled before she sped out of the cafeteria, half way out, she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh, my apologies senorita, you ok?" Rodriguez asked as he had the dog faunas clinging next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I should've watched where I wa-" Ruby stopped mid sentence when she saw the young faunas next to him. She then squealed as she looked at her. "Who is she!? She's so _cute!"_

After the attack Drago made on the White Fang in the docks, she has only been staying near Rodriguez for those three months. She started to get a little open towards the other professors and students, but she is mostly a quiet little girl. The girl looked away as her grip grew tighter.

"This is Brittany, she was one of the survivor's of those um...massacres. " Rodriguez said, being more quiet on the last word.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Ruby said to Brittany with a sympathetic look. She looked at her with a saddened look back as she leaned on Rodriguez.

"It's a shame, someone to do such a thing to others despite it being a misguided group. No life should taken away so brutally." he said with at shake of his head.

"Well, I hope we find that killer and bring him to justice." Ruby said with a glare and crossed arms.

"...Yeah." Rodriguez muttered he looked a bit deceived but hid it quickly. "Well, me and Brittany are gonna get lunch, I will see you tomorrow in my class Ms. Rose." he and Brittany started to walk past her. Ruby was about to leave, before she got an idea.

"Wait, Mr. Skullrox, I need advice!" Ruby said speeding towards him. He looks behind as he furrowed an eyebrow.

"From the look of things, it's not more advice on the scythe." he replied with a chuckle. Ruby shuffled her feet nervously before she spoke.

"You… You've been with other girls, right?" She asked with a nervous look. "You know...on dates?"

"Of course, it is the way of life, why do you ask?" he fully looks at her now.

"Well...what does a boy need to see in a...girl?" She asked twiddling her thumbs.

"The one thing a boy seeks in a girl is her passion, her dedication and devotion to the relationship you wish you create. They want trust, just as much as the girl needs trust herself." he said with a smile.

"Ok, does that apply to _all_ boys, or does it work for only a certain kind?" Ruby asked looking up. "Like, will it work if the boy is...violent, mean, and a tad annoyed by everyone?" Rodriguez stared for a moment at her.

"...It depends on the boy himself, they might be mean or violent due to recent or long ago pasts that traumatize them. But I will not lie to you, there are some that wish to exploit the feelings of girls or boys. You won't exactly know until you get to know them." Ruby was hastily scribbling in her notebook before she did a quick wave and sped off with a confident look.

"What was all that about?" Brittany asked with a head tilt.

"Just teenager advice on asking someone out to a date or dance." he said with a smile as he watched Ruby get farther away. Brittany watched with curiosity before she smiled.

"I guess humans aren't that bad." She said giggling silently.

 **[With Cinder and Drago]**

"And the next thing he knows, his enemy sprays his toxic gas into his face." Drago said with an eyeroll. "It confused him at first, but when he tried to strangle him, he started to laugh and laugh until he died, his opponent laughing in victory despite the police showing up and that wound he got after impaled by a metal wire, overall: He was a cunning, unpredictable and a very tactical fighter, not what you would expect from a crazed clown."

"...Who leaves a perfectly high tech vehicle out in the open?" Cinder asked confused.

"Someone who doesn't pay attention to their stuff." Drago answered with a chuckle. "Like you." He said holding up a red velvet colored wallet with a fire emblem on it between his fingers. Cinder looked quite surprised before it turned into a grin.

"You know where I had that right?" She asked seductively, causing Drago to roll his eyes before returning the wallet.

"In your bra, so yeah." He answered casually with a shrug. "It was quite easy to get actually." Cinder gave a slight chuckle at him. Ever since they've been hanging out/dating, she found some interesting facts about him, such as his family, friends, and the occasional talk about fights he witnesses during his training.

"Do you often steal things despite it being in areas many people don't consider you to touch?" she asked as she leaned a bit on the table.

"I didn't _just_ train as a warrior, I learned many other skills such as thievery, smithing, and many others." Drago answered with a shrug.

"You must be bored a lot."

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I gain from it after learning about alchemy." Drago said leaning in on his chair. Cinder gave a small surprised look from being called sweetheart...it made her giggle slightly at the cute little name.

"I'll be honest, doing the same move over and over again already bores most people, but you have to master it...much like the flames I create." Cinder said as she lifted her hand and just started to mess around with a fireball without care.

"Couldn't agree more." Drago said as he blew out his own blue flames a bit.

"That dance is only in a week right?" Cinder asked as her fireball went away. "Or is it two? Not really paying attention to it."

"It'll be in eight days, why do you ask?" Drago asked with a slight head tilt.

"Oh, just gonna need to find a good dress to it, most stores don't have any good qualities, Mercury wanted to dance too so, I agreed." Cinder waved off.

"Why don't I make you one then?" Drago suggested with a raised eyebrow. Cinder could see he has some smugness in his look as well.

"Why, would it show less clothing?" Cinder said with a smirk, joking yet seductive at the same time. Drago chuckled quietly at her before answering.

"Only if you want it to be." He said with his normal look.

"Really, I am just finding something that would fit my character, the color black works good too."

"I was expecting red and orange, but that works." Drago said blandly. In the matter of seconds, Drago leaves and comes back with speed as he had a neatly folded type of clothing. "Here you go."

"Wha-...h-how did…" Cinder said with surprise and widen eyes.

"I work fast, let's go with that." Drago simply said. "Also, I had to guess on your size, so I don't _exactly_ know if it'll fit, let me know if it does or doesn't."

"Eh, if it's one short, I'll role with it." she replied nonchalantly. Drago nodded as he handed her the folded clothing.

"Your orders, Sir, Madam." A waiter said with a balanced tray in his hand.

"Thanks." Drago said in his usual tone before his food, which looked like raw meat, was placed in front of him.

"You sure you don't like cooked meat?" Cinder asked as she ordered a big salad.

"Nah, more tender this way, not to mention much more juicier." Drago answered before grabbing one and tearing it with his fangs. "Believe me, I've eaten worse things during survivals in forests or mountains."

"Which was your worst?"

"The time I ate an already dead lion, it looked like it has been there for three days before it died, and I was already starving."

"Egh…"

"The meat was...how do I put it….bland and had almost no flavor." Drago said in a thinking tone.

"Good thing I am not you." Cinder joked with a wave of her hand, causing Drago to chuckle loudly.

"The hunting or me in general?" He joked as he grabbed another slice of meat and tore into it.

"How about both? I probably wouldn't make it if I had to eat a three day old dead lion for survival." Cinder said with a grin, Drago laughed a little.

"You should have seen Flamerage one time, holy shit that man can be insane." Drago started out. "We were going hunting when we were way younger, he walks out the door and goes "Hey, these blue mushrooms look edible, let's try it!" now...from when I was younger and inexperienced to things now, I didn't know much about these mushrooms, so I didn't _really_ question it, but after he took a bite, he started to hallucinate and thought he was a female!" Cinder does a snort chuckle. "I didn't exactly start laughing until Darkheart walked out wondering what the fuck was going on, and Flamerage-" Drago stopped momentarily to keep himself from laughing. "Looks at Darkheart straight in the eyes and goes "Come tall dark and handsome, let's have some _fun_ tonight." Cinder couldn't control it as she laughed, Drago following pursuit. "I could not stop rolling on the ground from that, Darkheart's face just made it a million times better too!" Drago's laughter soon died down as he looked up to the sky with a sadden smile. "I could never forget those two, the only true friends I ever had that stayed by my side, even when I said they could go back to their homes, they stayed with me, to the end."

"They do seem like a very interesting two." Cinder said with a smile. She doesn't know why, but her heart felt warm from hearing him laugh like this.

"Well, the weird thing is, Darkheart sounds like he is cold-hearted, but in reality, he's a kind person who is sometimes ridiculed and outcast because of his dark magic and sorcery." Drago said chuckling "Flamerage, as his names implies, has a temper that can fuel his fighting and flames in combat, he was one of my fastest companions I've ever known, Darkheart coming from a line of Necromancers, he being the strongest in his family, both of them being second to me."

"You know, these names sound like personality-wise, your name, no offense, sounds like just taking the 'n' away from "Dragon." Cinder chuckled a little.

"Heh! It is isn't it." Drago said chuckling. "Its mainly because we, Draconians, look like humanoid dragons, so _some_ of our names can be based of dragons, others like to prefer human names." he then leaned a bit. "Despite trying to stop myself from laughing at some."

"Really? Is it that bad?"

"I met a "Bob" once. Out of all the names you pick, he picked "Bob", one of the most common names in human history." Drago said chuckling.

"Well I mean, Joe or John is a common name too."

"Yeah, but at least I can take them seriously." Drago pointed out. "Bob sounds like something that would be said sarcastically, or used as a fake name." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could've at least try to be more creative." Cinder furrows an eyebrow at him. "Which is rich coming from me, all you had to do was remove the "N" in "Dragon" and you get my name, while my, _**Brother,**_ was named after the dragon constellation." They spoke like this for a half an hour at most. They spoke of random things afterwards and either laughed a bit, or just traded words.

"Well, I say we had a fun time here." Cinder said as she was almost done with her salad. Drago nodding as he was almost finished with his meat.

"I guess this was fun, a bit better than our... _fourth_ date." He said looking to his side with a slightly worried glare.

"I am still surprised I managed to convince you to drink the strongest whiskey in Vale." Cinder smirked.

"And I was surprised by two things, one: you drank with me, and two...well…" He said rubbing the back of his head with a slight nervous look, something new to him. "...how great a...kisser you were, despite the drunkness."

"I try." Cinder shrugged, then whispered. "Not to mention how aggressive you can truly be in that state." Drago looked away for a bit before looking back.

"You're only the _second_ person who's ever said that to me, first time I wasn't drunk." Drago whispered back before he pulled his wallet out and fished out some lien.

"This one being a bit of a mistake, which I can understand." Cinder added.

"I blame you for that." Drago said with a bland glare before he placed the lien on the table and stood up. "We almost drank two bottles."

"The drunkenness was taking over, sorry you didn't like it." Cinder said, sounding a bit sincere.

"I know, I just felt….like it was kind of wrong." Drago said, saying the last word like he was testing it. "If it weren't for the drunkenness, I would've counted you as only the _second_ female I ever kissed in my life, so really, you're my first _drunken_ kiss and first...you know…" she understood what he implied. Though it was enjoyable, she knew he felt awkward afterwards and just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Well, we can get going if you wish." Cinder got up as Drago looked at her.

"Though we might not be in that type of relationship, there is one that I would like to say we are in." Drago said as he grabbed her hand gently. "I guess I could say we're in a better partnership, I would even say, _friends_ , but I don't know."

"You'll never know how much saying the word "friend" would soon turn into a great word to say." Cinder stated smoothly. "Despite anyone's past."

"Well, I guess I can call you one then." Drago said with a slight grin. He looked at her for a moment, adjusting to what he has said, for it is something he is willing and wishing to keep. "...Let's get back, it's getting almost dark, heh."

Cinder giggles. "Right." They soon left the restaurant and headed towards the Bullheads that would lead to Beacon, this time, unlike the fourth date, they made it on time.

 **[In the Dorm Hallways]**

Ruby exits out of Team JNPR's room as she took a deep breath in and out. She got a pretty decent advice from both Ren and Pyrrha, Jaune was just being a doofus while he tried to give advice, but was funny overall for her. Pyrrha was very helpful and almost mother like when she gave her advice. Ren… was plain and simple, mostly due to how tired he was after he got back from training with Emerald. She looked over her big pile of notes as she read them over while walking down the hallway. She looked over to see Anthony, or Professor A she likes to call him time to time, helping Glynda with some things. One thing Ruby has noticed from those two was that they were always together and Glynda seemed….out of character with him at times as well. She would smile a bit more than usual, and seemed a bit more cheerful on occasions. She quickly sped up towards them as Anthony put down a big box as he breathed out heavily.

"Already losing breath?"

"Hey, I don't have a whip crop that helps me use magic and lift all cafeteria tables all at once." Anthony replied with a chuckle. He then felt a tap on his shoulder by Ruby who stood there with a patient look.

"Excuse me, Mr. A, Professor Goodwitch, can I ask you two something… Important?" She said with a bashful look.

"What is it, young one?" Anthony asked as he fully turned to Ruby, hands in his pockets.

"Um...you've… dated before, right?" She asked shuffling her feet across the floor.

"Of course, I was just telling Glynda recently I had a wife when I was in my twenties." Anthony replied with a smile.

"You were married?" Ruby asked surprised.

"It uh...didn't last long." his eyes went to a sad look as he rubbed his neck. "She passed."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Ruby said with a sad look.

"She would have wanted me to move forward, and here I am." Anthony said with outstretched arms. "But enough about me, what is it you want to know?"

"Well, I need help with-" she soon went wide eyed in short surprise before she hid behind the box he set down. "Hide me!" She whispered quietly. The two professors had confused looks on their faces before the turned to see what she saw. Turns out, it was Drago who was currently walking down and chatting with Cinder as they passed by. Cinder payed no heed as she walked next to Drago, who gave a glance towards the professors. He then sped up his walking a bit, pulling Cinder along with him who was quite surprised, but didn't say anything. As soon as they were out of range, Ruby peeked over the box after she did a jealous glare at Cinder. She soon calmed herself a bit before she stood up straight and looked at the two professors.

"I need advice on how to ask a boy out!" She blurted out with eyes closed and a small blush. There was a moment of silence, then Anthony made a small chuckle.

"Well…" Anthony started out. "One thing boys would like to see in girls, is trust, they need to know if you are capable of keeping even the darkest secret. On a further note, do not be too pushy or demanding towards them, no reason to give them a miserable time for your sake, so be supportive." he finished as he smiled at an eager Ruby, writing things down in her notes.

"And do you have anything, Mrs. Goodwitch?" Ruby asked with a hopeful look.

"My only advice is to be honest with him, you don't have to reveal all your secrets, but try to be sincere with him." Glynda said with a shrug. Ruby was comically writing in her note book at a fast pace with a determined and confident look.

"Thank you!" She said as she was about to use her speed semblance.

"No running in the halls!" Glynda said slapping her crop on a wall as a warning.

"Oh let her go." Anthony said dismissively as he waved it off. "She is off to do something important, wouldn't want her to wait." Glynda sighed as she saw Ruby speed off down the Hall.

"I still have a job to do." She said with a stern look.

"We all do luv." Anthony said, emphasizing his accent. "For now, let them be kids." he lifts the box again." they won't be for long you know."

"That's what Ozpin said." Glynda chuckled with a shake of her head.

"Well, he isn't wrong." Anthony shrugged as he waited for Glynda to lead the way. She smiled in agreement before she pointed with her crop down the Hall.

 **[Five days later, RWBY dorm]**

"Hair, check." Ruby said combing her hair bit with Yang's comb. "Clothing, perfect." She gestured to her usual outfit as she checked herself in the mirror. She looks to her side to see the dark red high heels, which causes her to groan. "These are _so_ uncomfortable."

"Then why do you wear them?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So I can get use to them for the dance!" Ruby protested. "And to look...taller."

"I think you'd look adorable in it." Weiss said, as Ruby pouted a bit. "Are you still doubting yourself?"

"Well...I'm more nervous than anything." Ruby answered rubbing her arm.

"Sis, come on, you'll be fine! I promise." Yang said with a smirk. "I am sure they will like your personality much like how Nora loves maple syrup."

"I'm more worried on what _one_ person would say." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Point being, just relax, breath in and out." Blake informed simply, though more tired as she had dark bags under her eyes. Yang looked at her worryingly, but said nothing in the process.

"Well, it's time I put those notes to use." Ruby said after adjusting to her high heels. "This'll be the day I do it!"

"Do what exactly?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"This'll be the day I ask Drago to the dance!" Ruby answered with a dramatic pose. Her teamed smiled at her, Blake being more of a forced one though.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yang said with crossed arms. "Get going!" Ruby sped out of the dorm room, in search for her crush/love interest, before coming back in.

"I forgot my hood!" She said in worry, her teammates facepalming comically.

 **[With Drago, Beacon Fountain]**

"Yes...yes...no it's suppose to be black." Drago said on his scroll, rubbing his forehead in slight annoyance. "Nonono, the _armor_ part is dark blue, the _suit_ is suppose to be black...yes...yes...yeah I know, that's why I had you start making it a week ago." He then facepalmed loudly. "No! That's too big, I sent specific measurements on the size of the metal, and what _kind_ of metal to use, how the bloody _fuck_ did you mess that up!?"

"Mr. Dragonheart?"

"No! Wrong metal, did you not _see_ what metal I wrote down!?" Drago said now very annoyed, oblivious to the person behind him.

"Mr. Dragonheart."

"Oh for _god's sake_! Do I have to go down there myself and read it to you!?" Drago was now getting a little angry. "Its written in plain English, in black ink, on a piece of paper!"

"Mr. Dragonheart!"

"Hang on a sec, I'll call you back later." Drago said hanging up before turning around with an annoyed look. "WHAT!?" The person he shouted at, turned out to be the headmaster, who calmly wiped off some spit that was on his face after Drago's shout.

"I just came to tell you that Mrs. Rose is looking for you." Ozpin said with his stoic tone.

"...Really?" Drago asked surprised until he shook his head. "Why should I care?"

"You should see what she wants before you decide it's nothing to care about." Ozpin said as he pointed at the building. "She's waiting inside, by Port's classroom."

"And you can't tell me why she wants me because?" Drago asked with an annoyed eyebrow raised.

"She wouldn't tell me." Ozpin shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"All she said was that she wanted to talk to you, something important."

"...Where did you say she was?" Drago asked with an annoyed look.

"In front of Ports room." Ozpin replied simply. Drago sighed as he walked off with an eyeroll.

"After this, I need a drink." He said rubbing his eyes.

 **[With Ruby]**

"Hair, check." Ruby said gently combing her hair with her fingers. "Outfit, clean...high heels, still painful." This was the twentieth time she checked and rechecked herself to see if she was ready, considering her crush/love interest wasn't here yet. She was going to go for twenty one, until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She froze, then turned slowly to the one person she was preparing for: Drago, and he looked somewhat confused and annoyed.

"Do you mind telling me _why_ you wanted to see me?" He asked with a light glare. Ruby gulped nervously as her legs were shaking. She had been preparing for five days for this, and suddenly she was weak kneed.

"U-u-um…" Ruby said with a very nervous look as Drago sighed impatiently.

"Look kid, I don't have time for this, my suit is already taking a long time and I don't need to stand here and watch you-"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ruby said quickly as she looked down with a blush on her face.

"...Repeat that?"

"I-It's just…" Ruby said as she sighed. "For a while now, I have been having feelings for….someone like you, someone I could be with for a lifetime...it sounds cheesy I know but, there is just something in me that makes me want to be with you, So I am just hoping that you would go to the dance with me." she confessed as she looked up at Drago, who looked at her with surprise. He no longer looked impatient or angered, he looked more dumbfounded.

"You...want to go out with someone...like me?"

Ruby nodded as Drago placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm already going with Cinder to the dance already…" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Ruby. What he noticed was a shocked look and saddened frown from Ruby as he said that. He looked at her confused for a moment before he went wide eyed because of what he said. Ruby silently gritted her teeth as a couple of tears went down her face and started to turn and run away, her hands close to her chest area.

"R-Ruby, wait a second!" he called out with his hand like he was about to reach for her. She was already out the door as he silently muttered with a worried look. "It's not what you think…" He stood there with a worried look now.

"Damn it…" He said facepalming with a groan. Why did he even _say_ that? Granted it was true, she did asked him, but it was more out of friendship and a closer partnership. Now, he is standing there, looking at the door she ran out of and quickly flew to the dorms.

 **[At RWBY's room]**

He quickly opens the door to the teams dorm to see Yang laying down on her bed."Have you seen Ruby?"

"Nope." she replied lazily.

"Fuck." Drago said slamming his fist on the door.

"Why, what happened?" she said sitting up from the bed.

"I fucked up." Drago said with a worried look.

"What….did you do." she said somewhat demanding and curious. Since it involved her sister. Drago sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Drago looked guilty as he rubbed his eyes.

"I said the most stupidest thing possible when she was asking me out." He said shaking his head.

"Oh geez…" Yang said as she shook her head.

"I swear to god I didn't _mean_ to! It just...came out of my big fat mouth."

"What did you even say to her?"

"I...I told her I was already going with Cinder." Drago answered with a heavy sigh. Yang gave a baffled look as she looked at him. "Only as a friend, I swear."

"Regardless, you can't say something like that who asks you out...girls take it the wrong way, they always do."

"I know but...Look, I _really_ need to talk to her. I want to make this up for her, and I can't find her after looking around for almost half an hour." Drago said, he actually looked like he was pleading, which gave Yang a shock as she blinked at him. She thought for a moment until she shook her head.

"Sorry, I've only seen her when she was adjusting herself for the tenth time in the mirror to look nice when she went to ask you out…" she said.

Drago groaned. "Fuck ME, that just makes it me even more of a fucking jackass!"

"Listen." Yang said putting her hands up as Drago looked at her. "I know you want to set things right, but right now, she is probably too hurt to listen. Give her time to relax and calm down, then ask her. Just to be sure, wait till the dance. Maybe she will listen to you then."

"...I hope you are right." Drago said sighing, opening the door. "I hope she will listen...this is something I do not want to lose." He then left the room with a worried look. He walked out into the hallways as he leaned on the wall. He just looked down and started to think as he didn't notice Jaune in front of him.

"Hey, Drago….you seem down." Jaune said, a little surprised but worried regardless.

"Go away." Drago simply said, not even looking up.

"Well...alright, I'll just go into my room." Jaune said, already knowing what happens when he crossed that line. He was about to open the door.

"Wait…" Drago said with a small shout. Jaune stopped as he fully looked at Drago. "Look, I need... _help_."

"...What do you need?" Jaune asked, trying hard to hide his surprised tone towards him, since he never asked for help, especially from him.

"I...I screwed something up and I don't exactly know what to do." Drago said rubbing his face.

"...Did it involve a girl asking you out?" Jaune guessed.

"...I am still surprised you guess these with good accuracy." Drago said with a half lidded glare. "Considering your failed attempts at asking out any girl here."

"I still haven't asked...well Pyrrha out...but she is too good for me." Jaune said with a rub of his head.

"...Why do you flirt with Wiess then?"

"A man can try!...or at least hope."

"Well...how did that go out?" Drago asked with crossed arms.

"Thing is, I didn't ask her...she already asked out Neptune to it, but instead of feeling jealousy...I felt glad for her." Jaune said, half confusion in his tone. "It's something that usually never happens in these types of scenes. Disappointed sure, but still happy for her."

"You feel happy for her even though she went out with a playboy instead of you?"

"Lets face it Drago, she never exactly liked me." Jaune said, scratching his head.

"Not many like me either, and look how I am." Drago said with a shrug.

"Enough to say the wrong thing to a girl asking you out?" Jaune said crossing his arms.

"Yea-wait...how do you know that?" Drago asked standing close to him now with a surprised glare.

"...Lucky guess?" Jaune said with a nervous laugh.

"Jaune." Drago growled, his claws retracting out threateningly. "Were you there when it happened?"

"No!" Jaune said with his hands up, shaking his head quickly. "I was gonna go ask Weiss out, and you already know because I told you!" Drago kept his glare at him before he sighed and retracted his claws.

"Sorry, I'm just not dealing with anything good at the moment after what Ruby said." Drago said rubbing his head in disappointment.

"...Ruby asked you out?"

"I was honestly just as surprised."

"Then what did you…"

"I said something wrong, and she didn't let me explain myself afterwards…" Drago said as he looked away.

"Well...did you feel the same?" Jaune asked. Drago looked away for a bit, then looked at Jaune, with something he doesn't see from Drago; which is a worried look towards him.

"I...I…" Drago just shook his head as he grabbed his head in frustration. "I do but, I don't know what to do!"

"You need to talk to her about it…"

"But I don't know where she is! She could be anywhere!" Drago almost shouted. "And I already told Yang I would talk to her at the dance...when she gets some space to herself."

"What _exactly_ was your response to her?"

"I told her I was already going with Cinder." Drago said with a heavy sigh.

"Dude…."

"But only as a friend and partner! That's the thing!" Drago said waving his arms around in an angry fashion.

"Something said like that can break any girls heart, not just Ruby, yea, you gotta fix that."

"Right, right…." Drago said rubbing his face again. "But like I said, I'm going to give her space, to calm down until I can talk to her."

"Alright...hopefully I get to find someone, ehehe….and no I won't ask Ruby out, that would be a selfish move on my part." Jaune said, already reading Drago's mind.

"For God's sake, just ask your fucking redhead partner!" Drago said annoyed now.

"Why should I ask if I already know the answer to it?" Jaune muttered as he opened and entered his room. Drago's eye twitched slightly before he groaned loudly into his hands.

"I swear to God he's dense as fuck!" he said into his hands, then slowly put them off his face. "Then again...I am just as dense to not noticing her crush on me…" he thought about for a moment as he hits his head with his fist. "I'm a fucking weak minded idiot."

 **[Rodriguez's Classroom]**

Ruby was currently under one of the desks of the classroom, with her knees close to her chest, while her hands were covering her face as she cried with heavy tears escaping her eyes. She felt her heart feel heavier than usual, and that she did not want to move from her position. She had ran into this room after Drago had "rejected" her, lucky that Rodriguez left the room unlocked. She has been here for almost over forty minutes, and she's done nothing but cry and hide under the desk. She didn't hear the door opening as she continued, she heard the footsteps, but she didn't care in the slightest. She just hopes it isn't someone like Cardin.

"Ruby?"

"Go away!" Ruby shouted through her sobbing.

"Ruby, come on. It's me Weiss."

"Just go away! ...P-Please.."

"I'm your partner, so no." Weiss said with crossed arms, looking over the classroom. "Where are you hiding?" She got her answer, in the form of a high heel shoe being tossed at her from under a desk. She barely dodged it by ducking her head down. She walked over there as Ruby looked away.

"Ruby please, I'm your partner, you can tell me anything…" Weiss said kneeling down next to her. Ruby just turned her body away as more tears were escaping her eyes. Weiss was caught off guard when Ruby suddenly jumped up and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her chest.

"I'm so-o-ry-y!" Ruby cried as she buried her face into her chest, getting it damp due to the tears. She slowly embraced her, putting a hand behind her head.

"What happened?" she asked with a sympathetic look.

"I was too late...I was to-o-o la-a-ate!" Ruby cried, hugging her tighter.

"Drago was….already asked out?" Weiss said, most a surprised tone since she didn't expect him to get asked out already. This made Ruby nod her head in a whimpering tone.

"Cinder…" She said with a another sob. "H-he asked out Cinder."

"oh…" Weiss said with a sad tone as Ruby sniffed. She hiccups a couple of times until Weiss brings her to her feet. "Ruby come on, you can't be like this forever."

"B-but…"

"I know how you feel, I got the same treatment, except he didn't get asked out…" Weiss interrupted as she rubbed her arm a bit.

"Neptune?"

"Yes….I feel heartbroken right now, but I still intend to go to the dance, date or not. I know it's not what you wanted, but you still need to be strong enough to show up, for all of us." Ruby was silent for a moment before she nodded her head after wiping her tears away. She thought about it as she looked away for a brief moment. It has been a full minute as she was looking away before she looked back at Weiss, her tears still visible within her eyes, but not at hectic as before.

"But...I feel as if I go, I would see him and Cinder...well…" she said saddened.

"I understand, trust me, it won't be so great for me as well when I see Neptune at the dance, but...I still want to have fun." Weiss said with a smile, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Please go to the dance, and still have some fun, even if it hasn't gone your way." Ruby stared at her for a moment as she was slowly feeling better. She sniffled a little bit as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"Ok...I'll go." She said with a sad smile. Weiss gave a smile back as she led her out of the classroom, Ruby quickly taking the high heel she just threw.


	21. The Dance, Drago's confession

The next day to say the least, was kind of a damp and gloom, with Ruby still depressed, Blake staying up for long periods at night, and Drago who didn't even show up to the dorms. He was currently napping on top of Ozpin's tower, while Blake was in the library, looking up more info on Torchwick and the White Fang. Ruby was in her team's dorm eating her cookies with a depressed look. Thankfully it was a day off for them, since they were in charge of getting the dance ready.

"Uh...Ruby." Yang said taking a glance at her sister. "You may want to take it easy with the cookies."

"Shut up, I'll eat how I want." Ruby muttered sadly through a mouthful of cookies.

"Ruby, that's your fifth pack of cookies." Yang said shaking her head. "Look, I promise you everything will turn out fine at the dance."

"You don't know that." Ruby said with a sadden voice. Yang sighed as she shook her head at her sister's doubtfulness. First Blake and her obsession with the White Fang and Torchwick, now Ruby who is really depressed. Yang looked at Ruby just sitting there very upset. She was debating to either stay here or go deal with Blake who is constantly tired and obsessed. She then thought to herself, this needs to stop now, as she exited out of the room. Ruby sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. She has never dealt with this kind of pain before. Her heart felt like it was shattered beyond repair, and those pieces were scattered to every corner of Remnant. She was about to stuff another cookie in, until she stopped. This isn't me, she thought as she sat there. Yes she didn't get a date but maybe she can still try to have fun? It wouldn't feel the same, but it's still a good occasion to deal with. Moping around isn't gonna solve anything. She got down from her bed and placed her cookies under Weiss's bed, where the rest of her stash of cookies were. She then left the dorm rooms, hoping to get everything ready for the dance tonight.

 **[Drago, on top of Ozpin's Tower]**

 _ ***CLANG* CLANG* *SWISH *CLANG***_

The sounds of blades hitting each other was sounded loudly from on top of the tower. If people looked closely at what was happening, they would see Drago who was having a power struggle...with himself. Now you may be wondering, how is he fighting himself? The answer: The Multiform Technique. It's a technique he learned during his time training in the DBZ universe, at first it weakened him due to how much it reduced his power with each clone, but he trained enough where even in his new body, it didn't weaken his power or aura levels. It took him months to perfect it, but he did it in the end. So he can make as many clones of himself, without any drawbacks or problems at all.

He, however keeps getting interrupted by thoughts from yesterday. It isn't very simple to forget, nor is it helping him concentrate either. Everytime he brought up those thoughts, his clone copy would take advantage of it and try to knock him off the tower. Drago barely dodged an overhead strike from his clone as he retaliated with a side swipe, cutting the clone in half. Once the clone started to dissolve, he looks towards Beacon, and sees Team RW(B)Y working on the dance. He was only fixated on Ruby, who was currently hanging ribbons and setting up tables. Due to his race, he has great eyesight from far away distances. Ruby looked depressed though from what he could see, while Yang was carrying a huge speaker. Blake was nowhere in the room, no doubt in the library, again. Honestly, she was starting to act like him, but less violent. While noticing her as the way she acted, he started to see why people aren't exactly fond of him whenever he is not exactly kind to others. He was hoping she would get better, the school didn't need _two_ of himself. If not, then he would have to talk to her about it, or have one of her teammates do it.

It may sound hypocritical to others, even to him, but he didn't want Blake to end up a loner like himself. The moment you start becoming one, you could never go back, and you rather distrust more, and only trust yourself. He looks at Ruby again, who finished a table and sat down on a chair and looked down, very saddened expression as everyone else worked. He did as Yang suggested and kept his distance, but everytime he sees her like this, it made him feel more pain than any weapon could deal out. He could just go down and tell her right away, but thinks he would make matters worse. As much as he wants to, he just stays on top of the tower and does the only thing that _sometimes_ helps him: Train. This, however, is starting to be more difficult once the day continued on. How could he not see it? How could he not see Ruby's feelings towards him? Oh wait, he did, but thought nothing of it. He thought it was like puppy love, but he was dead wrong. Her feelings were stronger, and he shattered it by saying the wrong thing. He needs to make this right, he was only going with Cinder as a friend and partner, so things should be fine, right?

 **[Meanwhile, with RW(B)Y]**

Yang just finished with the giant speakers as she looked behind her, seeing Weiss and Ruby, though slowly, work. And no Blake in sight. This is starting to get irritating, one with Blake too worried about Torchwick and the White Fang, and Ruby's broken heart.

'I swear, that overgrown lizard better do something amazing for her at the dance, or I'm breaking his body.' Yang thought with an irritated glare. 'I have enough with Blake's obsession, I don't want to have to deal with a heartbroken sibling!' Said person was having difficulty with choosing which napkin to chose, courtesy of Weiss who held them in each hand. Ruby didn't pay much attention to her as she was worried for two things, Blake who wasn't getting much sleep, and what might happen if she ran into Drago again. She wasn't quite ready to confront him yet, but felt like she was being cruel for running off like a coward.

"So…" Yang said standing next to her. "Have you picked out a dress yet?".

"...Kind of...but what's the point if Blake isn't going?" Ruby asked with depression.

"Oh don't worry, she'll come." Yang said with her hand in her hips. "Just like another certain faunas." Ruby visibly flinched at this, making Yang look at her with sympathy. 'I swear, he _better_ do something good.' She then turned her head away, then gained a look of annoyance.

"Weiss! I said no doyles!"

"If I can't have doyles, you can't have fog machine." Weiss said pointing a finger at her face. It was then that the doors to the Ballroom opened up, causing the girls to see Neptune and Sun walk in.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked with a grin.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said, completely forgetting the dispute she had with Yang.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said grinning, Sun sliding in next to him.

"You ladies all ready for dress up?" He asked with his own grin.

"...Not really." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Well, I am, and I'll be turning heads tonight." Yang said with confidence. Weiss rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

"What are you two wearing tonight?" She asked with her grin.

"Uhh, _this._ " Sun said gesturing to his normal attire, Causing Neptune to put a hand up in front of him.

"Ignore him, for he does not know what he says." He said with a shake of his head. Sun just moved it out of the way as he jabbed a thumb at himself.

"Hey I may have moved to Mistral, but I lived in Vacuo, it's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place."

"Yeah...we noticed." Yang said shrugging with an unimpressed look.

"...So, what does Blake have to say about all of this?" Sun asked rubbing the back of his head. "Is she still, well, acting all "Blakey", or, in other words, are we gonna have a _second_ Drago?" Yang didn't like hearing that, but she knew he was a bit right on that.

"... I'll be right back." Yang said in a sort of low growl as she turned and stormed out. Her friends looked at her with confused glances as she left, wondering where she could be going. Whenever she gets like this, people know to stay clear, unless they want to feel her wrath.

 **[Beacon Hallway]**

Drago just left the top of Ozpin's tower a few minutes ago, and was hoping for a peaceful time before the dance tonight. He has forgotten how nice the outside world was, especially the sight of people having normal lives. He then thought of his massacres as he saw Rodriguez walking with the faunas he was about to kill that day. He was standing in front of the school while Rodriguez passed him, Brittany getting away from Drago's eyesight out of fear. He couldn't blame her, he did kill many of her kind right in front of her. Soon he felt a bit of guilt when she looked back with a saddened look on her face. He started having the oath repeat in his head, specifically one part: We swear to protect, not to kill. Even if they're evil, we will not kill unless there is absolutely no choice left. Over his entire life, Drago has somewhat abandon that part of his oath on occasions. The amount of dead enemies behind him would prove that. He rarely, to almost never spared his enemies, always saying to himself that he was doing the right thing, to ensure humanity always stayed protected. He personally knew of a few once great heroes who took his idea too far, and became powerful and evil dictators, such as the man of steel or the dark sith lord, who would kill even their own friends and close allies if they broke their laws or challenged them. Unlike them though, Drago would never enforce laws to protect the humans, nor would he kill those who would try and break them.

But now he wonders why he only applies it to only humans? He has killed a few in the past, but they were either beyond help, or were tuned into something that made them more of a monster than a human. He only said that Rodriguez would be the third human, but that was because he would've been the third _pure_ human he would've killed. The first two were honorable warriors who earned a warrior's death, he even burned them to honor them. But you could say Rodriguez wasn't human, he was a skeleton _turned_ human, so it didn't really count him as one. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him away towards the inside of the building, the hand belonged to none other than Yang who looked somewhat angry.

"What the-"

"Shut it, you and I are gonna have a talk, along with Blake." Yang said in a serious tone as she kept her grip on the giant fauna's arm. Drago just stared at her with a furrowed eyebrow as he just stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Halfway walking to their destination, which turned out to be the library, she handed him a silver pen like object which turned out to be a blue laser pointer. He was confused at the object she gave him as she pulled out her own laser pointer.

"Care to explain to me why we are in the library with laser pointers?" He asked with a slightly annoyed and bored a look. Yang only shushed him as she looked from behind the bookshelf they were hiding behind. He was confused why she wanted him here with a laser pointer until she started to flash hers at one of the computers, the one belonging to Blake. He was now _very_ confused when Yang signaled him to do the same when she put hers out. Out of sheer boredom, he turned his on and flashed it at Blake's computer screen, making her tired eyes follow the new colored dot. The blue dot disappeared a few seconds later, before the red dot appeared in its place. The blue dot returned next to the red dot as they slowly moved up and down, Blake's eyes following every movement. The two dots then moved down to the table, then to her hand. On instincts, she tried to grab them, but vanished before she did. Her eyes drifted to the floor where the two dots were, the blue dot spinning around the red dot making a blue circle around it. They then started to move away slowly away, making her get up from the computer and follow the dots, never taking her eyes off of them.

Drago gave a small quiet amused chuckle. He almost forgot that she was a cat faunas, and in her tired state, she almost acts like one. Really, he was just following Yang's movement not really sure where she is leading her. He got his answer when Blake walked towards their location, her eyes still on the dots. Soon they disappeared and she was confused until Yang grabs her arm.

"Helloooo~, We need to talk." Yang said as she pulled her. Blake looked at Drago in confusion. He shrugged as Blake gave a small scream in surprise as Drago followed.

 **[About a few minutes later, Ports classroom]**

Blake was currently sitting on top of the teacher's desk as she looked Yang looking at the board with her hands on her hips. Drago had a bored expression as he stood with crossed arms.

"If you are here to tell me to stop, you are wasting your breath."

"I'm not telling you to stop, I am telling you to slow down." Yang corrected.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity."

"the necessity it stopping Torchwick."

"And we will, but right now I want you to listen to me while I tell you this story." she then looks at Drago. "You don't have to listen If you don't want to."

"Nothing interesting has happened yet, I'll listen in." he replied boredly.

Yang looked back towards the board as she took a breather. "Ruby and I lived on island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters." she said with a visible smile, before it faded into a saddened one. "Then, one day...she never returned from one of her missions."

'...So that is why she loves cookies…' he thought about it. He then remembered when he threatened her about sending her to her mother's grave due to sharing his emotions with her. He felt like an idiot for saying such things to her, especially if she had feelings for him. Blake looked at Yang with sympathetic eyes.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shutted down." Yang continued. Drago looked away with a tiny glare, remembering how he was when his father died. Yang looks down.

"It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second." Yang said with her head down. "the first...was my mom." Blake gave a look of surprise from this as Yang looked at her and Drago. His reaction was more of confusion.

'So Yang and Ruby are born from different mothers, but same father, interesting.' He thought as he listened closely to Yang.

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since." Yang said as she leaned on the clean chalkboard.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked. Yang sighed as she got off the chalkboard and looked towards it.

"That's the question...why?" she asked as she picked up the chalk. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. I would ask anyone I could so I could find her." Drago looked away with a small glare, thinking how that would've been a small waste of time.

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Yang said as she started to wrote the story out as well. "I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out." she stopped writing writing for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. "I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me."

'She would risk not only her life, but her sister's as well to find a shadow?' Drago wondered with a glare, growling quietly.

"When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes…" she puts down the chalk as she looked down, her hands resting on the edge of the chalkboard. "There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter." Drago looked a bit angered but he let's her continued. "But, just our luck, my uncle saved is in time." she said nothing for a moment. "My stubbornness should have gotten us both killed that day." Drago wasn't exactly sure what this story was all about, until he gave one good look at Blake.

'I guess you were just too focused on finding someone who might not even want you anymore, and that almost costed your lives.' Drago thought giving a small glare to Yang. 'Much like….Blake trying to find answers to stop an enemy…'

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake tried to protest, only to stop when Yang clenching her fists.

"I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I _still_ want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" she asked, slightly spreading her arms.

"Just give it up." Drago muttered quietly. "There is almost no point in searching for someone who probably doesn't want anything to do with you."

"And I bet you would just give up right away, with unanswered questions." Yang said with a glare. This statement causes Drago to look away.

"...You're wrong." He muttered again, before turning to Blake. "I was once in your situation, and I didn't stop looking for answers." He then glared at Yang with a growl. "But I didn't bring people with me to endanger just to search for a shadow."

"I know." Yang said with a saddened look, which wasn't a response Drago expected. "My stubbornness was at its peak, I wanted to find her so badly...but ended up finding nothing." but she looks at Drago. "But that won't stop me from looking for her, I am just not having it as my main attention, or to take complete control over me." she then looks at Blake, Drago finally understanding the message Yang was trying to give across.

"You don't understand, Yang! I am the only one that can do this!"

"No YOU don't understand!" Yang shot back, her eyes turning red and pointing at the door. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I would fight him!"

"You'd lose!" Yang pushes Blake but she still stood.

"I can stop him!" Blake tried to push Yang, but is too exhausted and tired to even budge her.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang said pushing her again, causing her to fall onto the desk. Drago shook his head in disappointment at Blake. Yang walked up to Blake who was getting up, still having an angered expression. However, she does the unexpected, and hugs Blake, embracing her and her eyes going back to normal. Drago went wide eyed for a moment at this.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just get some rest." Yang assured as she stops the hug to look at her partner. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." with that being said she steps back and walks past Blake and Drago, before stopping and looking back. "And if you ever feel like coming out tonight, I'll save a dance for you." Yang walked away and out the door as Blake looked at the chalk board.

"I'd take her advice Blake, if you keep doing what you're doing right now, it won't be pretty in the long run."

"Thats rich coming from you." Blake said with a shake of her head as she got up and glared at Drago.

"Blake-"

"Why should I not be worried twenty-four seven, once I drop my guard, they will attack! I can't do that! You said it yourself, they attack at the worst possible moment and we must be ready for it, so why-!"

"Because you would end up just like me!" Drago shouted slamming his fist on the table. Blake and him were silent as Drago closed his eyes as he looked down, then went to look at Blake with...worry. "Remember when I said I was in your situation once?" she only looked at him as he continued. "When I was younger, I was asked to find some rogue killers who were part of a cult, and I did everything to find information on them. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I just kept looking. And when I found their hideout, I was captured." Drago looked away with a glare. "I was tired and weakened, I couldn't do anything." Blake looked down saddened by this as Drago stood up. "So please, just go to the dance, get sleep, eat something...anything." he then turned to leave the room before he turned to her. "Like Yang said, you don't have to stop, but just take it slow. Otherwise, when you do find them, you will potentially be captured and tortured, or just straight up killed, like how I was." he then leaves, having Blake in a thinking attitude as she looked at the board. Blake's eyes were wide as dinner plates as she listened to both stories and gave it some thought. Drago was in a life death situation and here she was tirelessly working to find info on the White Fang.

 **[Later that night]**

The night was glowing brightly as the stars appeared to light up the sky. What lit up even more was Beacon Academy, as the party was about to start officially. It pans over to Yang behind a booth in a short white dress with black heels. She smiles as someone walks towards her slowly.

"You look beautiful!" she said energetically as Ruby had major difficulty walking in her heels. The little sister groans in frustration.

"Can we have a serious talk in how Weiss _fights_ in these things!?" Ruby complained as she stumbled slowly to the podium, much to Yang's laughter in amusement. Despite it, however, there is still a look of sadness in her sister's eyes, she just hopes she will be alright, or better yet, Drago does something spectacular. Ruby was wearing a dress almost similar to Yang's, but was red and black, and the skirt was longer. Just outside was the familiar monkey faunas, Sun, in a new black suit and tie as he struggled specifically with the tie.

"Dang...stupid...neck trap!"

"I thought you would look better in a tie." a voice was heard behind Sun as he looked behind him. He see's Blake, who is wearing a bright blue bow and a dark purple dress, she has officially traded her dark bags into purple eyeshadow as she smiled at Sun. She walks towards him and holds onto his arm.

"So...does that mean we are here together?" he asked.

"Technically yes, but my first dance is spoken for." she chuckled a little.

The night went on as everyone was in the ballroom now, most of the boys in dark black suits as the girls wore bright colored dresses. Yang was still at the podium until she heard the sound of wings flapping. She looks up to see Drago, wearing a black suit...with armor? His suit was black with dark blue armor that covered his chest, upper arms, and his shins. His hair was still slightly spikey, but did looked more combed and shiny.

"Couldn't leave the armor at home huh?" Yang joked as she leaned on the podium. Drago shrugged as he gave a small smirk.

"This isn't my armor, this from the metal I sent to the tailor to make." He said with his small grin. "This maybe a dance, but I still keep some armor on, including my wrist blades at least."

"Either way, you look nice." Yang complemented, Drago smirked a little wider, before he looked around the room.

"Do you know where Ruby is?" He asked with a look of slight desperation. Yang was about to say until more people are heard behind him, which he looks behind to see Cinder with Mercury and Emerald. Cinder smiled as she walked and stopped next to Drago.

"I thought you would be here." she said with a grin. Drago rubbed his head as Yang gave a small glare at him. Just his luck, he is here to make things right and the person that invited him to the dance is there. Cinder, without even greeting Yang, took Drago's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. He was hesitant about this, not sure of the outcome. To make things even more convenient, it was a slow dance. Drago and Cinder looked at each other for a moment before they slowly started to dance in the ballroom. He took this time to look at Cinder in her dress. She wore a long black dress with black silk gloves that reached to her elbow, her hair hadn't changed that much, but did look more combed. For once, he was actually enjoying himself. Though he hasn't exactly danced for awhile, he still knew exactly what he was doing. He looked to his side to see Ruby looking directly at him. Time felt slow as she gave a saddened look as he saw her eyes engulf with some tears in it, turning and quickly leaving the room.

He gave a look of sadness and worry. Did he just forget what he came do? He only took the dance as she was just a teammate and friend, nothing more. He looked at Cinder, who noticed it too.

"Cinder...I-..I have to go-"

"I understand." she said suddenly, giving him a smile, which kind of surprised him. Last thing he wanted was an upset friend. "Go on." it was her turn to be surprised when he gave her a hug that lasted for fifteen seconds. Cinder doesn't know why, but she felt her heart skip a beat as he hugged her, shocked someone like Dragonheart would do that.

"Thanks." He said after he stopped the hug and went to find Ruby. The professors were watching this from a distance as Port and Oobleck gave puzzled looks and looked at Ozpin.

"Seems you were right all along." Port said in surprise. He gave a shrug in response. Glynda was standing next to him as she looked at the dancing students. What caught her eye was Anthony walking in with something she did not expect to see him wear. A nice brown suit, black dress shoes, and a black tie. He didn't bring his hat, which showed his shaved head, though he started to grow it a bit more...better yet, he had a clean shave as well. He walked over towards the professors as he greeted Port and Oobleck.

"I must say lad, you look absolutely dashing." Port said with his normal jolly tone.

"I needed a shave anyways." Anthony joked as he rubbed his clean chin.

"Eh, it looked okay." Ozpin commented with a small chuckle. Anthony gave a small laugh in amusement at the neutralness of the grandmaster. He then looked at Glynda, who couldn't stop looking at him in his suit. He gave a small smile at her, who in return looked away slightly. Without exchanging words he walked up to her and offered a dance to her. She was a little hesitant, but took it as they both went to the dance floor. Oobleck took a sip from his mug.

"Who would've thought eh?" he said to Port who chuckled with a shake of his head.

"You owe me ten lien now." He said with crossed arms. Ozpin rolled his eyes at the two professors as he watched Anthony and Glynda dance to the slow music. He noticed Anthony is a pretty well defined dancer himself. He looks at Glynda, and what he sees in her expression is that she did have feelings towards Anthony. It pans to Jaune as he stood near Ren and Nora, who was also dancing, though Nora was a bit more impatient than Ren. Jaune looked on as he had punch in his hand. Ren looked at him.

"What happened to Weiss?" he asked him with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Oh, she is going out with Neptune." Jaune said with a light sigh. " Which makes sense, he is cool."

"What do you mean?" Nora said with a small chuckle. "He rejected her." Jaune stood silently and then looked at them both.

"...What?" he asked with a surprised look. Nora pointed at Neptune across the room who was making Sun and Blake laugh with funny gestures. She then pointed at Weiss who was trying to keep a white flower standing up. Jaune turned back to see Neptune leaving for the balcony. He gained a glaring look before setting his punch down.

"I'll be right back." He growled, leaving a confused Nora and a slightly confused Ren. He started to lightly stomp towards the balcony, only to see Pyrrha walk past him, a bit saddened, giving him a look of surprise and confusion. It shows Pyrrha going towards the balcony alone as she looked out towards away from the school.

"Hey Pyrrha." a familiar voice said behind her as Pyrrha turned to face Jaune.

"Hello Jaune." she said with a smile. Jaune looked at her nervously.

"You okay? Haven't seen you all night."

"Arrived late I'm afraid."

"Well you look really nice…"

Pyrrha put her hand close to her mouth. "Thank you…" it then went away as she looked slightly away. Juane nervously taps his toes.

"Your uh...your date isn't gonna beat me up for saying anything right?" he asked with a meekish smile.

"I believe you are safe." Pyrrha said simply.

"So where is the guy?" Jaune asked looking around. Pyrrha faced the balcony as she looked down in sadness.

"There is no guy."

"What…?"

"I wasn't asked."

"But that's-! You are Pyrrha Nikos! H-how could no one ask you?" he said dumbfounded no one asked a celebrity.

"I...I guess it's because they think I'm out of their league." Pyrrha then looked at the balcony. "I've been _blessed_ with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm _constantly_ surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." she then looks at Jaune. "It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." she gave Jaune a good look as she turned to leave, Jaune completely astonished by this.

"W-wai-" he tried to say until he sees Pyrrha turn a corner as Neptune appearing on the balcony.

"Hey, uh, Jaune right?" Neptune asked, obliviously.

"Yeah…" Jaune replied with a sigh.

"I mean, this party is just lame right? I mean, ballroom dancing? Pfft."

"Yeah…" Jaune looks out towards the balcony.

"Cute girls, huh?" Neptune declared as he gestured towards the ballroom. Jaune growled as he fully gave Neptune attention.

"Is that _all_ you think about!?" Neptune raised his hands to wrist level.

"Huh?" he said surprised by this reaction.

Jaune opened his arms wide. "How could you turn her down like that?"

"Wha-who-"

"Weiss!"

"I uh..I uh..it just didn't work out, ok?"

"What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

"I can't dance!" Neptune said quickly as he looked down in shame.

"Beg your pardon?" Jaune asked with confusion and slight shock.

"I can't dance, man!" Neptune repeated, even in more shame.

"But...you're so cool!"

"Thanks, I try really, _really_ hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone just because you can't move to the rhythm to the music?"

"That sums it up, yeah."

"...That's probably the second worst way to break someone's heart." Jaune said facepalming. "...Well I certainly feel better about myself."

"Please, don't tell anyone. Look you can have Weiss, I won't get in your way." Neptune assured as Jaune leaned on the stone pillar.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah...I mean, I don't know her, but she's pretty cool.

"Then go talk to her, no pick-up lines, no suave moves...just be yourself."

"Yeah, but-!"

"Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it." Neptune looked down, placed his hands on his hips as he considered Jaune's advice.

"Yeah….ok."

"Go talk to her...I'll guarantee you'll make her night."

"Thanks...you know, you are a pretty cool guy, Jaune." Neptune said as he walked up and gestured for a fist bump.

"Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune said, with a furrowed eyebrow, still complying to fist bump him. Jaune looked back out towards the balcony again as he sighs.

"Well just one more thing to do."

 **[Beacon Rooftop]**

Drago speed walks around from the inside, when he heard faint, yet loud sniffles coming from his hangout spot: The rooftop balcony. He silently went to the door and opened it slightly; seeing Ruby sitting in a ball, covering her whole face with her arms and knees. Drago looked almost heartbroken at the sight, before he shook his head and walked towards her, without alerting her.

"...Ruby." Drago made his presence known from behind her. She made a small sniff as she looked up and over her shoulder.

"Hi…." she said sort of weakly towards him. Drago looked away with a slight nervous look before he sighed.

"Look, I just want to talk." He said looking at her.

"Why waste your time talking to me…? I thought you had Cinder." Ruby said looking away. Drago rubbed his head as he made a small sigh.

"Ruby...just, let me explain." He walked a little closer to her until he was only twelve inches away. Ruby got out of her ball formation as she gave him full attention, some tears on her face, but still complied to listen.

"I'll be honest, yes I like Cinder, she's someone I could call my partner, and a...friend." Drago started out with a little sigh. Ruby slightly tilted her head at him as he continued. "But, that's what she is to me, just a friend and a partner. I love her, but not in the same way how I...how I…" He growled to himself while clenching his fist looking away. Ruby slowly got up as she looked at Drago with a surprised look, but wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He then took a deep breath before turning to her. "I don't love her, like how I love you." Ruby's heart skipped a beat at this information.

"You…" she said with a shaky voice, moving a bit closer to him.

"You know...I feel like a fool." Drago said with a small chuckle. "I always thought it was just a simple crush but...I didn't realize how dense I was being until you told me your feelings." he then looked away in a bit of shame. "And I end up saying the wrong thing." Ruby said nothing as she looked at him. "I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to be a good partner and leader-." He soon felt Ruby walk up and hug him. He was taken aback by it at first, but slowly embraced it.

"I think I am the fool." Ruby said with a small smile as she wiped her tear-filled face. "I over reacted, didn't give you a chance to talk things out…sorry for being selfish."

"You don't need to apologize…" Drago said, hugging her closer. "Like I said, it was my fault for not noticing your feelings...like Jaune is to Pyrrha." Ruby made a small giggle as she smile widely at him. Seeing her smile like normally again? Drago felt amazingly happy to see it again. Soon, he gestured over his shoulder towards the door.

"We should head back, I'm pretty sure Yang would _love_ to see her sister with her crush, don't you think?" He asked with a smirk. Ruby slightly rolled her eyes as she gave out a small chuckle.

"Probably cry like a proud parent." she said jokingly as she walked next to Drago closely. Halfway to the door, Drago stopped before facepalming with a chuckle.

"What am I doing, I know a faster way to get down." He said before spreading out his wings, and lifting Ruby up bridal style. She did a cry of surprise as she laughed a bit, caught off guard from the sudden movement. Drago chuckled before he flapped his wings, slowly lifting up into the air, and flying down to the ground by the entrance of the Ballroom. He gently lets Ruby down who smiled at him. He was about to enter as Ruby kind of laughed nervously.

"What is it?"

"I...don't know how to slow dance…..kind of awkward…" Ruby said, rubbing her neck a bit. Drago stared at her for a moment before he gave off a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry, I can help you with that." Drago said as he grabbed her hand. "Little gemstone." she blushed wildly as Drago gently pulls her into the ballroom. Then gave a little giggle.

"Little gem stone? Thats new coming from the big bad Drago." she smiled at him with half lid eyes.

"Well…" he chuckled with a smile. "It was either that, or, you know." He then looked at her with a smug glare and grin. "Crater face." Ruby playfully punches his arm with a small blush.

"You be quiet." she said.

"Or maybe, little rosebud, I kind of like it, but gemstone sounds nice to." Drago said in thinking tone with a hand on his chin.

"Either one sounds nice…" Ruby commented, she tried to walk before she stumbled a bit, looking down at her heels in a frown. "Dang...women shoes…"

"Just lose them, I'd rather you feel comfortable with our dance." Drago said with an eyeroll. Ruby eagerly complies as she quickly slid off the heels. They make it to the ballroom as Drago slowly started to teach her how to dance slowly. It was actually pretty simple and straightforward, which Ruby liked greatly.

"I find it quite funny." Drago said. "Here I came in as a jerk, and I am dancing with the kindest girl in the school."

"Sounds like a fairy tale coming true." Ruby said with a sweet smile.

"Also, little question, where has that fool Jaune been?" Drago said looking around. Ruby looked around a bit too until she quietly laughed.

"I think you should take a look for yourself." Ruby said pointing towards a direction.

"Huh?" Drago said turning around with a raised eyebrow. He instantly snorts as he puts a fist covering his mouth. "Oh you poor mother fucker." The one thing he see's is Jaune, straight up walking casually in, with a pure white dress and a pink ribbon around his waist. He is seen walking to an oblivious Pyrrha who was turned away. She then looked behind her, at first confused, then a rather amused face. They both exchanged words as Pyrrha laughed loudly.

"Jaune, you didn't have to!" Pyrrha laughed out.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on their word...now, are you gonna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?" Jaune asked with a hand out for her. Complete confidence showing on his face. Drago is trying to comply how he can be so confident in a dress. Ruby silences a laugh as she looks at Drago's entire body, he took notice and gave her a small glare.

"...No.."

"What?" Ruby said with a meek smile.

"I do not look good in a dress!"

"You'll never know."

"Ruby, come on, work with me here." Drago's eyes looked up a bit, seeing an oblivious Yang who hasn't noticed them yet, and gained a tiny grin before looking back at Ruby. "You up to giving your sister a little show?" Ruby looks confused as the music started to kick up intensely.

 **[Play I'm Still Standing by Elton John]**

"Just the song I need." Drago said grinning. He grabbed Ruby by the hand and spun her around a bit before pulling her in. She made another cry of surprise as she looked at Drago, who smiled at her. She gave one more listen to the music as she smiled back, more of a grin really. Yang was currently leaning on the rail as she looked at all the people down there dancing their hearts out. She glances down, and she nearly falls off the ledge as she gave wide eyes and her mouth gaped in surprise. There she saw her little sister, dancing with Drago who gave her a small grin. Yang's surprise became more of a proud look as she hits the railing with excitement, and laugh a bit. Drago grinned from her reaction before he picked up Ruby and spinned her over his head before putting her back down into a spin. She is having a blast at this as she laughed in excitement, who would've thought Drago, a fierce warrior at best, could dance so well. He then pulled her close and spun her around lightly before stopping with a small chuckle.

"I am an energetic person but...I haven't felt _this_ energetic!" Ruby said with excitement.

"I can sort of agree, most of my excitement though is from combat, not dancing." Drago chuckled with a grin.

"I guess it can be different every once in awhile right? Not everywhere is a battlefield." Ruby said with a similar grin.

"That sounds like something Ozpin would say." Drago said poking Ruby's forehead. She shrugged.

"Even if he did say it, he isn't wrong."

"...I guess you are right." Drago said looking away with side look. "Kind of weird to agree with you on occasions."

"You'll get use to it...maybe...someday….hopefully." Drago smirks at her silliness. He looks and notices Anthony and Glynda dancing to the music. Anthony he understood but Glynda? That is something he didn't expect in the slightest. He shook his head with a chuckle, thinking how some people would think the same thing about him and Ruby. Said person was just staring at him with a smile. Drago looked back at her with a grin, before it went away when he noticed someone leaving the room: Ironwood. He was confused why he was here in the first place, but looking past him, outside, he saw a strange figure in black sneaking around outside. He looked at Ruby, who seems to have noticed too. She gave a suspicious look, then looked at Drago.

"Should we?" He asked gesturing outside. Ruby nodded as she followed Drago. They snuck out pass Ozpin right after Ironwood left. Ruby pulled out her scroll and summoned her locker, bringing out her scythe Crescent Rose. Drago just flicked his wrists, revealing hidden Yautja blades connected to his suit.

"You are one flashy dude." Ruby commented.

"Funny thing is, I was debating if I should even bring them tonight." Drago said looking over his dual wrist blades. "Also, flashy? That's rich coming from you, with your overcomplicated scythe." Ruby hugs her weapon.

"Don't underestimate Crescent Rose!" she said with a small pout. Drago shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile. They make it towards the CCT, or a Communication Tower. Now why would someone need to go in there? They entered and the first thing they noticed was knocked out guards, a whole lot of them at that. Ruby looked a bit shocked as she looked around, holding her weapon in a defensive position, just in case an enemy were to pop out. Drago raised his blades up in a warning fashion as they continued into the tower.

"We need to keep on guard." He said quietly. Nothing was happening around here, so the only option was to take the elevator up. After riding on it shortly, they entered the top of the communication towers. It was silent as both looked around. Suddenly, something went flying past Ruby and Drago, what seemed to be a long, thin black arrow. They both looked at the oppressor, which wore an all black latex suit, a mask covering her eyes, and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. She currently had a black bow in her hands as another arrow formed in it. Drago reacted first by dashing at the masked woman with his blades outstretched. She dodged a stab attempt as she kicked Drago in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward. Ruby tried to retaliate by shooting at her with her scythe. The masked person blocked the first few shots before dodging the last three, causing them to hit Drago instead, further knocking him back. She looked at him worryingly as Drago swooshed his hand into a thumbs up.

"I'm okay." Ruby sighed in relief before she narrowly dodged three arrows by back flipping away. The individual nearly dodges a few stab and slash motions from Drago, and kicked his back, knocking him towards to where Ruby is. He growled threateningly as Ruby aimed her scythe at her. The burglar soon smirked wildly as they all hear the elevator beep behind both of them. Ruby smiled confidently as it was Ironwood, but as she looked back, the masked woman was gone.

"Oh god dammit!" Drago said slamming his fists together in annoyance.

"We had her…" Ruby said with a groan. They fully looked towards Ironwood next, as he walked towards them.

"You two mind explaining yourselves?" he asked cautiously. Drago looked him over with a glare as he slightly growled before he retracted his wrist blades.

"Intruder was in the building." He said with crossed arms. Ironwood, looked at both of them for a moment, and nodded to himself as he cleared his throat.

"...We will discuss this tomorrow, explain the full story at Ozpin's office." Ironwood said finally as he paced back and forth. Ruby took a seat at a nearby chair, with Crescent Rose on her lap. Drago stayed standing with crossed arms before looking at Ruby.

"This could've gone worse." He said looking over the computers, all bearing a chess piece on them.

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized as she did shoot at him.

"Don't worry, I've been hit by worse things, luckily I had armor." He said tapping his chest plate. Ruby smiled at him as he walked over, sat down and placed an arm around her. Ironwood only observed as he paced around the room. His main focus though was on Drago, as he kept staring at him with a small calculative eye. He doesn't seem like an ordinary Huntsman, yet...he is something way more than he usually is, and it was getting more irritating that he hasn't figured Drago out yet.

'...Who are you?'


	22. The Mission

**[In Team RWBY dorm]**

Drago slowly opens his eyes as he woke up, hearing a small little moan from Ruby, who slept next to him, nuzzling against his chest sound asleep and smiling. He gave his own little smile as he rubbed her head affectionately. They had returned after Ironwood was done looking around, and were introduced to the team waiting for them. After telling them that they were now a couple, they had good responses. Yang was happy that her sister was happy, but did give Drago a warning that if he ever broke her heart, she would break him, and if not her, then either their father or uncle would. Naturally, he ignored the small threat, saying how they could try. Weiss was just happy that her team leader wasn't moping around, but had to get use to them being together, with Ruby's child like nature, and Drago's temper and attitude. Blake, she just congratulated them, although she did show a concerning look when she looked at Drago, considering his history with the White Fang. She was worried on what would happen if Ruby found out about his, _killings_. Drago himself was worried about that, he didn't know how she would react if she found out that he was responsible for the deaths of many faunas. He shook his thoughts away, saying to himself that he would tell her when he was ready. He checked the small clock on the stand, and saw they had a few minutes before they had to head to Ozpin's office. He looked down at the sleeping form of Ruby, and decided to wake her by poking her head lightly.

"Ruby." He poked a little harder, still sleeping. "Ruby~." He then decided to play a small trick. "Ruby, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to go back to Cinder and leave Beacon." He said with a dark like grin. Ruby in response tackled a sitting up Drago, who gave an "ompf" from it. She pouted at him.

"Please don't…" she pleaded with puppy eyes. Drago chuckled at her before he placed a hand on her face affectionately.

"Don't worry, I was just joking." He said leaning a little close to her face. "I would never do that to you, little gemstone." she smiled in relief as she melted into his hand. She looks at the clock and jumps out of bed.

"Well! Let's get going!" she said enthusiastically as she zoomed out and seconds later zooms back in her normal attire.

"...you always interest me, Ruby."

"Betcha you can't dress faster." she said as she closed her eyes and smiled in confidence, until she heard him cough, opening one eye to see Drago in his usual attire standing smugly with crossed arms.

"Sorry what was that?" Ruby stared at him with her mouth agaped and widen eyes.

"How did you…"

"Ever heard of _magic_?" Drago asked waving one of His hands like a magician. He then chuckled at her dumbfounded expression. "Nah I'm just kidding, I changed the moment you left."

"Bu-but I was gone for only a _second!_ " Ruby shouted as she pointed at the door and the room.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I sometimes tell people." Drago said as he patted her head. "Don't question it." He didn't give her a chance to respond as he gently pushed her out the door. "Come on, Oz is waiting for us slowpokes."

"I'm not slow!" Ruby said with a pout.

"You're proving otherwise." Drago said rolling his eyes. Ruby, without warning sped off like a speeding bullet, trying to prove she wasn't slow. Drago placed his hands on his hips as he gave a grin. 'You are one strange girl, that's one of the reasons I like you.' He thought as he sped up after her.

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

Inside the office, Ozpin was sitting in his desk drinking his coffee, Glynda stood next to him with crossed arms, and Ironwood paced back and forth with a hand on his chin.

"There is something about your student, Ozpin." He said still pacing. "Dragonheart, who or what is he?"

"He is just a student, James." Ozpin said simply.

"You _say_ that, but he seems something more!"

"Ironwood, I assure you, he is just a student."

"It doesn't help they were here…" he then angrily slams his fist on the table, raising his voice. "They were HERE!"

"We are aware of that! Thank you James." Glynda said, annoyed at his outburst.

"Fantastic! You're aware!" he said with his arms spread, then looks at Ozpin. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Suddenly, a ring is heard in the room, indicating someone is in the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin stated. A few seconds later, Ruby entered with a slightly nervous look, while Drago had a slightly bored look.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfect timing actually." Ozpin said with a small smirk.

"Sorry we were late, someone decided to press all the buttons on the elevator…" the professors and general blankly look at her. "It wasn't me."

'Fibber.' Drago thought with a shake of his head before looking at the professors and the general with a serious look. "Now, we were told to come here, yes?"

"Of course." Ozpin said as Ironwood walked towards Ruby.

"I commend both of you for showing true huntsman and huntress, you saw a threat, investigated, and did the best you could." Ironwood said praising them.

"Yeah, I might have to question about the guards you had defending the tower." Drago said with a side glare. "Honestly, you need better ones."

"...I'll keep note of that." He only replied simply. **'** Rather blunt and rude fellow to insult the army like that...I'll keep note of that.

"How are you feeling, Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

"OK I guess, would be better if my criminal catch record wasn't O'for'three." she joked only to get serious looks as a response. "...So we are going with that mood, okay.." She mumbled.

"You tried, but failed." Drago said rolling his eyes. "Like I said to you before, I sometimes question you as a leader." Ruby pouted a bit in response before he patted her head with a small grin. It turned back to his stoic look when he looked at Ironwood. "Did you find anything after we left?"

"He already informed us from what has happened last night…" Ozpin chimed in. "Now that you two are fully rested, perhaps you may have something to add?"

"Was anyone with her? Did she seem familiar to you?" Glynda asked straightforward.

"I...I don't know. She was wearing a mask and she never said anything. Plus she fought with glass, but I doubt that is her semblance...Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby explained.

"Save on the glass. That sounds like the woman I fought when we met Ruby that night."

"Embedding Dust onto clothing is an age-old technique, it could've been anyone." Ironwood added in with a thinking tone.

"Really, I should probably do that for my armor." Drago mumbled with a thinking tone.

"Wait..." Ruby said looking at Ozpin. "Do you think this girl has connections to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible...but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin explained. Ruby looked at Drago then Ironwood for a moment as she quickly thought of something.

"Actually...I do remember her saying something about a hideout, or something...in the southeast, Just outside the kingdom."

'What is she doing lying? There is-...oh you clever little devil.' Drago thought looking at her with a small smug grin.

Ozpin smirked at both of them. "Interesting…"

"But I thought you said she-"

"Thank you for your cooperation you two." Ozpin interrupted as he leaned forward at his desk. "Why don't you go spend time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time." Ruby nodded as she turned to leave. Drago gave one last stern glare at Ironwood, before he soon turned and followed Ruby. Ironwood didn't deter as he gave a side glance towards the retreating Drago, suspicion still on his mind.

"Also you two?" he called forward, causing both to stop and look behind them. "Try to be….discreet about this matter."

"Yes, sir." Ruby replied, doing her best to act like a leader would.

"Just as long as you do, Ozpin." Drago said with a stern look before he opened the elevator door.

 **[Few minutes later]**

Drago and Ruby were walking down the hallway as Ruby did a half skip, half walk. Drago looked all over her in the process. You could say he was...observing her like a scientist. It's usually an unconscious thing he does at times with either the ones he has feelings for, or for his prey. Ruby broke his thought as she looked at him.

"So...did you hear about Professor Anthony and Glynda?" she asked. Drago nodded his head at her.

"Yes, right before we returned to your team's dorms." Drago answered. "I honestly didn't see it coming."

"You mean like the looks on peoples faces when they heard we were a couple?" Ruby said with a cute grin.

"Yeah, I guess." Drago said shrugging. "Though I will admit, Jaune's reaction was fun to watch."

 **[Last night]**

Jaune gives off a shock expression before comically falling backwards on his chair as Pyrrha had more of a congratulation like look on her face, then looked at the fallen Jaune, giggling a little bit.

 **[Present]**

They made it to the door as Ruby used her card. "What about Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck?"

"Ha!" Drago laughed out sarcastically. "Port looked like his mustache was gonna fall off, while Oobleck almost dropped his canister of coffee." Ruby laughs a little as she opened the door, soon the rest of her teammates zoomed at both of them as they all looked with curious and excitement.

"What happened!?" Yang said excitedly as Ruby nervously laughs.

"Nothing serious, they just needed a few things answered." Drago said with a shrug.

"Like what?"

"...Um…"

 **[Back with Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood]**

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood declared as he stood tall.

Glynda growls in frustration. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin almost shouted, more like a warning towards her.

"Well he does…" Glynda said folding her arms and looking away.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin said shaking his head.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!"

"It is _not_!" he said abruptly as he stood up from his chair. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" Ironwood looked at him blankly for a moment as he looked away.

 **[Back with Team RWBY and Drago]**

"That was a risky move." Weiss warned.

"I think you handled it quite well." Blake assured.

"I hope so…" Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head. Drago stood by his corner of the room with crossed arms as he watched.

"Everything will work out alright Ruby." Yang said as she patted Ruby's back, then lit up suddenly. "Oh! I'll know what will cheer you up!" she then walks to the table and pulls out a cylinder package.

"What is it?" Ruby asked with a head tilt.

"I dunno yet, but Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!"

Ruby squeals a little. "Something from home!" she tried to take it away from Yang, but another cylinder looking thing fell out of it, but it was black and...hairy? Drago furrowed his eyebrow as he walked towards the group. It started to shake until till it formed into some type of dog, a Corgi to be specific. Team RWBY and Drago leaned in. Ruby and Yang with more of an excited look as Weiss and Blake gave confused looks. Drago stared blankly at the small dog in front of them. It looked at them as it barked happily, causing Weiss and Blake to jump in shock, but Ruby and Yang in excitement. Drago gave no reaction as he analyzed the dog.

"Zwei!" Ruby shouted slightly as she picked up the dog and hugged him.

"Your Dad sent a dog?" Blake asked, very confused and...keeping her distance away from Zwei.

"In the MAIL?" Weiss added in.

"Oh, he does this stuff all the time!" Yang said casually as Zwei constantly licked Ruby's face. Drago looked at Weiss, but saw that Blake was missing, only to see her on top of the bunk bed.

"Your father or the dog?" she asked, eyeballing Zwei.

"Is that thing even allowed on school grounds?" Drago asked with a small glare. "Cause I don't remember a rule saying they were allowed."

"There wasn't a rule saying they _wouldn't_ be allowed." Yang said. Which was true, no one specifically said that animals aren't allowed in the school.

"Still, we should ask Ozpin if your," He took a glance at Zwei with a little glare. " _Dog_ , can stay."

"Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling!" Weiss said as she looked at Zwei, panting excitedly as he looked back with a smile like look on his face. "...Mutt. Is gunna wiv with us foreva? Oh yes it his! Oh isn't he so adorable!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Drago said facepalming. "He's not that cute!" Zwei barks at him. "Don't make me come over there!" He shouted with a glare.

"Please don't let him near my belongings." Blake said simply as she continued to avoid the dog.

"Same here." Drago said with crossed arms. "I don't trust that dog with my items."

"Hey look a note!" Yang said as she pulled one out from the canister. Ruby puts down Zwei as it runs over and rests its paws on the bottom bed looking up at Blake, who is moving around like a cat usually does when a dog goes near them. He soon runs back to in front of Yang as she reads the note.

"Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

"Heh, like there is any food in-" Drago tried to say until Yang put it upside down and a dozen of dog food cans pour out on top of Zwei. "...Never mind then."

"What's he gonna do with all that?" Weiss asked, considering there is no can opener...until one fell out a few seconds later.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda said over the intercom.

"Finally, missions." Drago said with a grin.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said as she walked towards the door. Blake, doing her best to avoid Zwei chilling in the pile of canned food and panting obliviously, jumps onto a desk and runs out the door. Drago left after Yang with a small grin on his face, hoping for a good mission to take.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are~!" Weiss said as she was walking and rubbing Zwei's chin, her speech became incoherent baby babbling. Ruby looked down at Zwei, who looked back, and smiled sneakily.

 **[Auditorium]**

'I hope they have _something_ interesting.' Drago thought as he stood in the crowd, wearing his normal attire, which was basically his armor. The students from Beacon were used to this, though he did get some strange looks from students from the other academies. Some looked like military, others almost resembled Beacon.

'I hope these people are at least decent fighters, otherwise the tournament will be dull.' He thought with a small glare. The crowd was talking amongst themselves as Ruby finally arrives with her usual cute smile towards others and her friends, as her hands are behind her back. What he noticed was a backpack on her. 'Since when did she wear one?'

"Alright students, quiet down! Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said as the students started to calm down the chit chatter in the auditorium.

"Another speech from the old man, someone stop the fucking press." Drago said sarcastically. Ozpin went up to the microphone as he stared at the other schools, including Vale.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself." Ozpin informed as the students listened, Atlas showing gratitude as they gave a militaristic presence. "We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand."

"Seriously, he must like to see himself talk." Drago muttered with a shake if his head. 'But I get what he means by war.'

"As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity." he looks into the crowd with his usual stoic neutral expression. "As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

"Depends on how well that'll work." Drago said with narrowed eyes. "We aren't immortal."

"That's not the point." Blake said. "Point is, it's our duty to do the best we can to keep it, we don't need immortality to do that."

"I suppose not, but we can't always be relied on, people will have to learn to do things on their own, we won't always be around to help."

"...You have a point, but we are warriors, that doesn't exclude us from our duty."

"Let's not dwell on it too far you guys." Yang said in a hushed tone. " Professor Ozpin is almost done I think."

"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished as students started to file out. Ruby and Drago noticed students talking to Rodriguez and the Dog faunas, who was being her usual shy self as she clinged onto him. Some of the students talking to her as well in due process. Anthony walked up moments later, back in his western attire and cowboy hat he usually wears. Ever since Anthony chewed out Drago and giving out a speech to his class, he has been well known, and well respected around Beacon. Drago has...mix feelings for him at the moment. He despises him for talking to him like that, but has gained a smidge of respect from him as well. In all fairness, he most likely deserved to being chewed out like that, but being called weak for everything he has done? That got him on his list of people to get beaten slightly, right after his brother. Currently, he has nothing on Rodriguez, he is just a funny man, and a well skilled swordsman...who bested him after his attempt to kill the young faunas currently next to him. Recently, he has been feeling heavier around the heart area everytime he sees the faunas, which he can't tell if it annoys him, or if it means something entirely different.

"This is perfect!" Ruby said with a huge smile on her face. "All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

"Should be easy for me to find one, I'm a freelancer, I can take any mission I want." Drago said with crossed arms.

"Not to mention we could follow them by day, and give them the slip at night!" Yang said as she punched her fists together.

"Lets check "search and destroy"!" Weiss said as she lead the way to the mission holograms. They made it to one in particular, one in Quadrant 5.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby said, pointing at it.

"One problem though." Drago said tapping his scroll. "First year students can't enter that area."

"Aw, really?" Ruby said as she tried to type in her team name, and getting the same result. "Darn."

"Well that's just wonderful." Weiss said with a facepalm.

"Now what?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby said energetically.

"If you _try_ to stuff me in a mail container, I will throw you into a hoard of Grimm without your weapon." Drago growled annoyingly, then looks at Ruby. "...MAYBE give you a slight chance with a dagger."

"Well, that's one way to get there." Ozpin said as he walked up to team RWBY and Drago.

"No it ain't." Drago glared.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Weiss, Blake, and Yang stared for a moment, until they glare at Ruby, with a meekish smile, her eyes closed, and rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"...Could you by chance, let them come?" Drago asked after taking a glance at Ruby. "I could watch them." Ozpin simply nodded, but still smirked at Ruby, still looking nervous.

"What makes ya say that?" Ruby said, trying and sort of failing to keep her composure due to her nervousness.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin stated, staring directly at Ruby.

"Well...um…"

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." he then said with a shrug, but Drago saw that he knew _exactly_ the answers.

'You are one mysterious and confusing old man.' He thought with a raised eyebrow.

"So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin suggested as he lifted his own tablet, and starting pressing on it. Suddenly, Team RWBY was assigned to the originally First Year Student restricted mission. Along with the team's name, were the two simple words, "FREELANCER DRAGO" right under it, indicating he is apart of it as well.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby said politely.

"Don't thank me for this." Ozpin humbly stated. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory... Good luck." He actually sounded scary there for a moment, even Drago felt that.

"...You are one strange human, you know that?" He said with a shake of his head. Ozpin only shrugged at his response as he turned to walk away, greeted by the rest of the professors. He looked at Anthony in particularly.

"Anthony, I wish to ask of you something." Ozpin said with his blank expression. Anthony looked at him with a neutral face as he waited for the favor Oz wanted him to do. "I've never done this before, but perhaps that team RWBY gets assisted by two professors? You and another one."

"...If you wish me to." Anthony replied.

 **[Outside of Beacon]**

"Well, this mission should at least be interesting." Drago said next to Ruby.

"Ozpin wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"But it is the truth." Blake said, looking at her.

"It's gonna be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby said with encouragement, and leadership.

"As always, you're the positive one." Drago rolled his eyes.

"Well, we gotta counter the negative, now don't we." Ruby joked as she grinned at Drago.

"Hey!" Drago said with a glare. Ruby just hugs him as he was about to rant.

"You know I'm kidding, besides, revenge joke with that comment about going back to Cinder." Drago looked at her for a second until he rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Well, your jokes need work, Yang does better and she's the worst one." He said patting her head.

"It's better than your sword puns!" Yang shouted offscreen.

"I don't make sword puns, you blonde bimbo!"

"You should really CUT to the EDGE of things you idiot." Blake recited what Drago said about a week ago. He was gonna interject, but grumbled as he folded his arms.

"It was a stupid bet that I lost again, still better than Yang's." while they were currently bantering it out, a student jogs past them.

"Hey, team CFVY is back!" he said as a group of students started to group around said team, walking in a line formation.

"Team who?" Drago asked confused. Ruby zooms her head next to Drago.

"Have you really forgotten about the team that is above yours?" she asked.

"Oh yes, now I remember, just don't _know_ them." Drago said with a slight glare. The team, and Drago, walked up towards the team as a familiar rabbit was walking in the back.

"Velvet?" Blake said as said Rabbit faunas looked in her direction. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet said, looking at the big individual, who wears a green robe and has a giant sword holstered to his back. Drago stared at them with a raised eyebrow as he looked them over.

"Are, you the leader or is he?" He asked pointing at her, then Yatsuhashi.

"Oh neither, the leader is Coco over there." Velvet said, pointing at said person, dressed in militia attire as she carried a black suitcase and wore a pair of sunglasses.

"...Coco...really?" Drago asked sarcastically. Velvet tilted her head in confusion at him. "Sorry, it's just...I can't really take anyone that seriously if they are named after a food brand."

Velvet only stared. "Well, despite her name, she is a well known specialist, and strategy organizer, she deserves her leader position."

"Really?" Drago said staring at her with a bored look. "And where is her weapon?" Velvet only pointed at the handbag casually. Drago almost laughed at this. "What, does she whack grimm with it?" Drago snarked. A few seconds later, a few students, presumably fans, asked to for Coco to show her weapon. Said person, who only shrugged and applied to do so, nudged the suitcase handle, transforming quickly into a massive black and bronze minigun. Drago stared with slightly widen eyes at this. He then looked at Velvet, even Team RWBY, grinning at him with half lid eyes.

"S-shut up…" Drago said crossing his arms, before staring at Velvet. "Well, your team has perked my interest, I hope to fight one day either on my own, or with my team."

"Well anyways…" Weiss said, since they were getting off track. "You're mission was suppose to end a week ago! What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Velvet said as she looked away. "It was just ... there were just so many…" she noticed that Team RWBY gave worried expressions, Drago more or less worried. "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right." Yang said with a simple head nod.

"Good luck. Be safe, okay?" Velvet then catched up to her team as Team RWBY looked at each other.

"It seems they bit off more than they can chew, surprised they made it out with their limbs still intact." Drago said with his stoic look.

"Well, it's to experience these types of things about the world...no matter if you don't want to or not." Blake added.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." Ruby said calmly, which is a rare occasion.

"Right." Blake said simply.

"Besides, it won't be only us out there! We'll be fighting alongside with a genuine Huntsman!"

"Yeah!" Yang said with excitement.

"That depends on who we're fighting with." Drago said with a small glare. "If it's Port, I'm putting in earplugs." A minute later has passed, and Team RWBY is showing various stunned faces at the Huntsman they received. Drago had a hand on his face, covering his eyes in a facepalm position.

"Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck said with a cheery tone, in what seems to be in a safari outfit.

"Never mind, I'll take Port instead." Drago said groaning. "This cannot get any worse."

"He isn't the only huntsman." a scruffy, yet familiar voice is heard behind them. Team RWBY and Drago looks behind them. Team RWBY soon had smiles on their faces, while Drago had more of annoyance. Anthony walked in next to Oobleck as the team sighed in relief. "I'm with you, Doc."

"God. Fucking. Dammit." Drago said digging his own claws into his face, drawing small bits of blood.

"Splendid! I am actually curious to see you in action m'self, Anthony!" Oobleck informed with a smile.

"Heh, same to you." Anthony replied with a small smirk. He looked at Team RWBY, who all had smiles on them. "How have you four been?"

"We're doing fine, Professor." Weiss said with a little bow.

"Perfect now." Yang said chuckling.

"Glad you are coming along." Blake whispered towards him, as she looked at Oobleck currently being absent-minded, drinking his coffee.

"Bein' doin' well, Mr. A!" Ruby slurred slightly. Anthony noticed a black bag on Ruby's back which was….odd, since she never carries a bag, but decides to let it slide for now. He looked over at Drago with a neutral face. It wasn't bitter anymore, considering the past few days he has actually been starting to get nice to Drago, not by a whole lot, but still showing some gratitude. Said person growled with crossed arms before he snorted and looked away with a glare.

"Hey Oobleck." Anthony said looking at the Professor not paying attention.

"Hm?" Oobleck turned towards a waiting team, a freelancer, and a professor tagging along. "Oh yes! Our Mission! Come along!" They started to walk in an orderly fashion.

"I'm having second thought about this." Drago growled.

"Drago Dragonheart? Having second thoughts? No way." Ruby said with a smile, looking over her shoulder. Drago glared at her for a moment before huffing.

"Shut it little rose." He said looking away. Ruby giggled as she slowed down a bit to walk next to her relationship partner. He sighed before looking ahead.

"At least it's just these two, I would stab my own arm if someone else came." Drago said with a glare to the two professors.

"You also have me to come with, so it's a win win." Ruby added. Drago looked at her, then smiled as he reached around and pulled her in a little closer.

"Can't believe it's Professor Oobleck…" Weiss said looking away.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship." Oobleck said suddenly as he stopped. "And...its _**Doctor**_ Oobleck." he said as he zoomed his face in front of Weiss. "I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_ , thank you very much!" he then backed away with a swift zoom. Weiss looked at Blake, with equal of disturb on their faces.

"Uh…"

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" he then paused as he emphasized the afterthought. "...Schedule." Anthony, shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile. Oobleck is a genuine man, but he can be a weird one as well due to his absurd speed at times. Anthony believes the man drinks too much coffee.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said, sounding uplifting until getting depressed halfway through.

"At least we got Professor Skullrox, he is a pretty chill guy." Yang assured with a smile.

"I'd still rather be with Port, hell, I'll even take Goodwitch." Drago said with slight annoyance.

"Why, is it because what he said to you in class last time?" Yang asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I've gotten over that." Drago answered. "I just don't exactly trust the professors much, same with the students, you four can be an exception."

"For a guy that has strong physical strength, you have many trust issues." Anthony said suddenly from behind all of them, causing the team to jump in surprise, Drago only flinched a little bit. Anthony gave a smirk as he walked a bit forward in front of Drago and Ruby. "It's not like Professors are here to just break trust into the students, we are here to train and observe, nothing for you to worry about."

"Most of that training is nothing new to me." Drago said with a slight glare.

"And to the first year students that have been here for a full semester? Including the ones you are with right now?"

"...Fair point." Drago said before he sped up faster ahead of the group. "I'll be in the ship."

"But...we are all going on the…" Ruby tried to say.

"I know, just feel like going there first." Drago said looking over his shoulder before unfurling his wings and flying to the top of the Bullhead.

"...It seems you really upset him for what you said." Yang said with a slightly furrowed brow.

"It needed to be said, and I meant every word." Anthony said simply. "Unless he starts to understand the message, and change his attitude, he is still what I think of him."

"Fuck you too!" Drago shouted offscreen. Anthony sighed and rolled his eyes, giving a half lidded annoyed look.

"Save the world?" said an energetic voice behind them as they turned around to see team JNPR. "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, **Ren** …" Ren, in return, crosses his arms and turns away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh just, outside the kingdom.." Ruby replied.

"Hey so are we!" Nora said excitedly.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We are set for tomorrow." Ren said calmly with his neutral look.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said arriving as well. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Jaune looks awestruck as he looks at Neptune.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun added.

"Well-" Ruby tried to say, only to get interrupted by Oobleck as the team looks embarrassed.

"Four minutes girls!" Oobleck called out as Anthony got into the ship.

"Well, uh…" Ruby shoots a thumbs up. "Wish us luck!"

 **[Cuts to the airship in the air, moving out of Vale]**

"How much further!?" Drago asked, well, shouted from atop the Bullhead.

"Be patient Dragonheart! We only just left five minutes ago!" Oobleck called out.

"If this takes any longer, I'll just fly ahead!" Drago retorted. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Has the patience in battle, but has impatience to sit still." Anthony said as he went on one knee. Yang was looking at Oobleck, and look backed confused.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter…" Yang replied, looking Oobleck over.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushrooms?" Ruby asked confused.

"Those are truffles." Blake said leaning in.

"...Like the sprout?" Ruby asked again, still confused.

"Those are brussels." Yang said, also leaning in.

"He means fights Ruby!" Drago shouted from the top. "Seriously, how do you confuse 'tussles' with mushrooms!?"

"Regardless, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked, only for Oobleck to turn sharply at her.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck replied in a thinking tone.

"I'd thought that would be the brain!" Drago shouted sarcastically.

"And that means..?" Weiss asked confused.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn…" Ruby said, looking forward.

"Uh, sirs…?" The pilot voiced sounded, but was ignored.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang added in.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder."

"Sirs." The pilot sounded again.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added.

"Precisely!"

"Sirs!" the pilot shouted almost, finally getting the attention of Anthony and Oobleck.

"What is it mate?" Anthony asked calmly.

"I don't know if this is important or concerning, but the student who was on the ship, just flew off ahead into the ruins." The pilot said with slight confusion. Anthony stood for a moment before peeking his head out of the ship, seeing Drago fly impatiently towards the ruin.

"You had one job Drago, and it was to be patient!" Anthony called out.

"FUCK YOU!" Drago shouted with a roar. Oobleck and Anthony just stared blankly, Oobleck drinking his coffee. Ruby chuckled nervously at her boyfriend's vulgar tone. Blake and Weiss shook their heads at him. Yang rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, he gets like this sometimes." Ruby assured. Anthony only shrugged in a bit of annoyance, but just waits anyways.

 **[At the ruins of the city]**

Drago was standing there with crossed arms after he landed as the ship finally lands, everyone jumping out. "About time."

"Sorry we don't 'ave wings like you do, lad." Anthony snarked. Everyone had their weapon drawn out.

"Couldn't you have just told the pilot to _speed_ up?" Drago snarked back.

"Knock it off the both of ya." Oobleck said simply, sipping his canister. Drago huffed with a glare as he just went to filing his teeth with a metal file he pulled out the pocket of his boots. Anthony shrugged as he stood next to Oobleck with crossed arms.

"Alright ladies!" Oobleck started out. "You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" the girls nod until Oobleck suddenly leans in quickly at Ruby. "RUBY! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby answered with a nervous smile. Oobleck stared for a moment then soon started to think.

"She's not wrong…" Oobleck said to himself.

"Why do you even have that?" Drago asked,now filing his claws. "You didn't even use it till now."

"Reasons." Ruby replied quickly.

"Well either way, leave it here, we will pick it up when we return." Anthony suggested.

"But, uh...well."

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with-" Oobleck stopped mid sentence as the backpack suddenly unzips, revealing Zwei, panting dumbfoundedly as everyone stared at her.

"...Get back in the bag." she whispered to Zwei, who only barked as a response.

"You brought the _dog?_ " Drago asked with an eye twitch as he gripped his file so hard, that it snapped into pieces.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck asked with a stoic look.

"I,uh…." Ruby said, backing away a little bit, thinking she was probably in trouble. Suddenly Oobleck zoomed in and grabbed Zwei as she now looked confused.

"Genius!" Oobleck said as he started to spin Zwei around. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Ruby seems stunned from the weird reaction before proudly stating "I am a genius." Yang and Weiss just facepalm at their grinning leader. Drago growled as he crushed the broken pieces of his file into dust as they scattered in the wind.

"We are shadowing a complete moron." He said with a bigger eye twitch.

"He isn't wrong about canines though." Anthony said rubbing his chin. Drago groaned off screen as he punched the wall next to him hard, knocking a chunk of it off.

"I am not sure what your problem is." Anthony then asked with a furrowed eyebrow, legitimately confused at this reaction.

"I'm just aggravated that we got stuck with him, I'm _more_ aggravated that I got stuck with you." Drago growled.

"Still upset are you? For shame." Anthony said simply, Drago looks a bit more angered.

"Don't start with-"

"And you'll do what?" Anthony asked coldly, as he stared at Drago right in the eyes with a cold glare. He dragged one of his clawed hands down the wall, leaving deep claw marks as he turned and growled at him, it went away when he looked to the side.

"Beowulf." He said as stared at the wondering grimm.

"What!?" Yang said a bit shocked they found grimm already. The girls take out their weapons as Anthony held onto his holster.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered.

"Huh?" Blake asked confused, looking at him.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." he explained. After explaining this, Anthony just looks at Drago, who in return sighs as he folds his arms and looks away.

"Great, now what?" He asked with a small glare.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck said suddenly with a neutral face, as what he states, is true, five more beowulfs appear.

"What?" Weiss said dumbfounded.

"And now they've seen us."

"WHAT!?"

" **AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!** "

"Okay, I've had enough!" Drago shouted with anger. "I need to kill _something,_ and I don't care what type of Grimm it is!" He then sped off towards the pack with his claws extended. In the Grimm's eyes, they saw a black aura with red eyes charging at them, so much anger. It looked like one of them grinned at this new attacker.

"Wait, it is not wise to-!" Anthony tried to say, only to quickly dodge Drago getting sent to a wall. "...attack without common sense." Oobleck looked at the girls as the pack got closer.

"...Show me what you girls are capable of." Oobleck said simply as Ruby put her Crescent Rose into a sniping position.

"Cover your ears Zwei!" Ruby informed her pet, who does so, curling into a ball. Black lines race across the screen as a single Beowolf and smiling Yang run towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass. Several Grimm stop chasing after the party girl to focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more.

Behind the Faunus, Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops. A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force... while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. He stops to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two.

"Heh, piece of cake!" Ruby said with a proud smile. Drago shrugs his shoulders out as his anger gets dramatically lower. Anthony looks at him.

"...I know…" Drago growled with a glare. Ruby looked at him worryingly. Sure they are a couple, but she can't help but worry for Drago's temper, he seems to get angry from little to no reason. One lone Beowulf tried to attack him, but was caught by the neck as Drago looked at it in annoyance.

 _ ***SNAP***_

Drago dropped the now dead Beowulf on the ground, its neck snapped at an odd angle as it laid limp.

"Do not celebrate yet, people, for I am certain there are many more….come along." Oobleck stated as he lead the way, rest of Team RWBY and Anthony followed as Ruby waited next to Drago. Ruby looks at him, mixed with worry and confusion, both concerned about his anger. He knew exactly what she wanted to say, but he also knew she feared to ask it herself.

"What do we do now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We follow, I guess…" Ruby said as she started to walk. She stopped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Drago, who now has a concerned look on his face as well.

"Ruby, I know something is on your mind, what is it?" He asked with a slight head tilt. Ruby fully looks up at him.

"I just…" she said as she put a hand close to her heart. "I just wish you weren't angry all the time."

"Ruby…"

"No, its different with you from others, you get angry from little to no reason, I don't know if something from your past triggers such an emotion, but from what I have been noticing, it is starting to be a problem." Ruby said as she looked away. "And people fear you for it….sometimes even me."

"...Ruby, I can't exactly help it." Drago said sighing. "My anger is something I can't rid of, it's like telling me to throw my sword away."

"Then why can't you control it?" Ruby asked genuinely, now looking at him. Drago looks at her for a moment, before looking away, saddened.

"Because it helps me from time to time. It helps me fight and survive on occasions."

"What about the times not in battle? Like a month ago when you almost injured a student…" Ruby said, shaking her head from the memory of that.

"...I have made mistakes, many of them, but that doesn't concern me. My anger, is something that is hard to contain...along with other emotions I keep locked up." Drago was concerned if Ruby didn't like him for it, but that was soon answered as Ruby just goes to hug Drago. "Some emotions, make me weak, others help me, and the rest, are meaningless." Ruby fully embraced Drago as he looks down at her, he still notices she is upset for him than at him. He slowly embraced her with one arm as he sighed. "If it'll make you feel better… I'll try to control it, but I can't make any promises."

"I know…" Ruby said finally as both in sync let go of the hug. "Just...be careful who you target it towards, okay?" she asked. Drago looked at her...then nodded. With that being said she sheathes Crescent Rose and started to walk with Drago to the group. He still had his glare when he sees the two professors, but mostly stayed quiet. They walked for a bit until a group of Beowulf's charged in suddenly, keeping the rest of the group away as they all circled Anthony. The girls unsheathed their weapons only for Oobleck to stop them with one hand.

"Hold on, I still have yet to see Anthony in action." Oobleck said, curiously studying the new professor that has been there for at least three months. Anthony seemed unfazed as one snarled at him loudly.

 **[Play Masaru Yokoyama – Tigre]**

He stood silent as two Beowulf's from each side charged at him with their claws back, ready to strike. The one thing the girls and Drago saw was a smirk slowly forming. With quick movements, Anthony pulled out his revolver and spinned in between the two strikes as he was in mid air, and aimed his revolver and shot one through the eye, killing it instantly. Ruby stared with sparkling eyes in amazement, Weiss looked very impressed, Blake stared a bit wide eyed but was impressed to say the least, Yang just clapped at the awesomeness with a grin. Drago just stared with an unimpressed glare.

The one from before tried to swipe again, but was simply sidestepped as Anthony dragged his foot up for a kick, making it go on its bottom legs, enough time for Anthony to shoot it from his chin to the brain. It fell down with a large thud as three more charged him this time, hoping to overstress him. The landed on top of him, or so they thought. They looked around and growled in confusion only to hear a whistle behind them, they looked behind to see a grenade roll under them. They all looked at each other with widened eyes as the grenade explodes, killing all three.

'Wait, when did he have grenades?' Drago thought confused.

"Aren't those the grenades he showed us last week?" Yang asked towards the group.

'...oh right, I was absent that day.'

Anthony took this time to reload his weapon, he was soon met with a swipe from behind, quickly dodging it as he managed to sweep a Beowulf, switched his revolver into the yellow combat knife and slice at its throat, cutting the head off. He jumped and spun into the air as he harshly slashed downward on a standing wolf who tried to use both slashes, slicing him in half. He casually tips the dead beowulf as it fell backwards with a large thud. Ruby smiled at the skill this professor has shown, only for it to lose once she looked ahead of him.

 **[Song stops; We will Rise by Alexandre Guiraud plays]**

"Uh oh…" she said with worry as everyone saw another pack of wolves slowly walking towards Anthony as he reloaded his gun and looked at the mass in front of him. Just in case, Yang cocked her fists back, ready to see if Anthony would need help. A loud roar is heard from one of the beowulf's as they all charged at Anthony, who had his eyes covered by his stetson as he glared forward. His weapon slowly retracted to its revolver state as he reached to his other side.

"What's he doing?" Weiss asked.

"Preparing to unleash an attack." Drago answered with crossed arms. Two jumped at Anthony from both sides again as Anthony faced the group, in slow motion, his free hand twirls another revolver, crossed his arms, and shot both of them at the same time, causing both of the grimm's head to explode.

"He uses two!?" Ruby said in surprise.

'Huh...interesting.'

Anthony started to shoot relentlessly as he positioned them in any direction as he killed grimm after grimm. The way he reloaded both of his revolvers was that he quickly emptied both chambers, quickly throwing two cylinders as he swing his guns at them, clipping in automatically as he spin both chambers and returned to shooting. He feinted an attack by ducking forward and spinning while slamming both butts of the guns into the grimm, knocking him back. As one tried to use both claws at Anthony he took one step back as he pointed both guns at it. Behind them, were other beowulf's behind him, about seven. He closed one eye as he took a breath...and shot both guns, sending the bullet through the first ones throat, as it went through the eye of the second one, and then it went to the third, fourth fifth, until they all stood motionless for a moment, before all tumbled down to their death. Anthony spins his revolvers as he puts them back into their holsters, and smirked when he saw the faces of Team RWBY.

 **[Song ends]**

All of team RWBY had slacked jawed expressions, Ruby having stars in her eyes. Oobleck smiled as he looked at Anthony.

"Well then! You are indeed an Huntsman if I've ever saw one!" Oobleck said as he took a quick drink of his canister.

"Lots and lots of training is all I can really say, mate." Anthony said as he put his hands in his pocket. Drago rolled his eyes unimpressed.

"Surprised you didn't do that when we fought." He muttered with a growl. "Then again, it probably wouldn't make a difference, till now."

"Back then? Probably not." Anthony said simply.

"...So you aren't a fool afterall."

"I don't believe in fairy tales, son, I know when things are different." Anthony then walked towards Oobleck as he continued on. Drago growled as he followed.

"...Well that conversation was weird." Yang said, looking at her sister in confusion. Ruby stared at Professor Skullrox and Drago in slight confusion.

'They fought before?' She then furrowed her brows as she stared at them. 'I need to ask about that later.' About half an hour pass and Team RWBY and Drago fended off against more grimm attackers. As they finished they sheathed their weapons as Oobleck was observing.

"Excellent work, guys! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" Oobleck said cheerfully as he turned and walked away.

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?" Yang asked while following him.

"Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!"

"More like a small liability." Drago commented. Oobleck frowned at the comment, a tad bit offended by his attitude.

"Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!" Oobleck looked at a reluctant acceptable face from Yang as he turned around and gave serious look. "Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well yeah…" Yang said as she tried to sound resolute in the process. "O-of course!" Oobleck looked at the team, the professor, and Drago in a quizzable type of look as he hummed to himself. It pans to the team getting another victory from the grimm as it shows Oobleck and Yang away from the group.

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked.

"Huh?" Yang asked confused as she fully looks at Oobleck. "Well, to fight monsters and-"

"No, that is what you _do_ I want to know _why_ you do it. The honest reason why you want to be a huntress in the first place." Drago paused for a moment from his kill when his heightened hearing picked up their conversation.

"The real reason..?" Yang said as she considered it. "I'm a thrill seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

"...I see." Oobleck said with a neutral expression.

'A thrill seeker, makes sense.' Drago thought as he tore the grimm in half.

 **[Transitions to Oobleck and Weiss]**

"And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked. Weiss sheathes her weapon as she thought about it.

"It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

'Almost like me with my bloodline and oath.' Drago thought as he strangled a beowulf till it snapped.

Oobleck nodded. "Interesting."

 **[Transition to Oobleck and Blake.]**

Blake slashes a door in half as a couple of nevermore birds flew out from the building, causing her to change into her gun form and shoot them down.

"And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck declared.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it." Blake replied.

"I see, how?"

"I, uh…." somehow she couldn't answer that, much to her shame.

'One person can't change everything, at least, not all the time.' Drago thought as he grabbed a small Nevermore and incinerated it.

 **[Transitions to Anthony and Oobleck]**

Anthony is seen kicking a beowulf and stepping on its neck, causing it to flail around until it got shot by his revolver, killing it. Oobleck stood next to him with a small notebook.

"If I may ask, why did you become one Anthony?"

"...Why?" he said as he looked over his shoulder. "...Many may call me selfless, maybe even a fool, but I became one, because I felt as if a world needs strong individuals with courage, wisdom, and self control that they could protect others not from greed, but from the soul of the very man and woman." Anthony fully looks at Oobleck now. "I became a huntsman for the soul purpose to live and protect those born into an unbalanced, cruel world." Oobleck nodded as he ducked, a severed head flying by.

'Make sense, from what I can tell, he was the sheriff probably.' Drago thought with a small glare as he tore the arms off the grimm. 'Though, it probably also makes sense we don't see eye to eye.

 **[Transitions to Drago and Oobleck.]**

Oobleck leaned against a wall as he sipped his canister, watching Drago stomp on a Beowulf's head brutally.

"If you don't mind my curiosity, Dragonheart, why did you become a huntsman?" Oobleck asked as Drago Snapped his knuckles a bit. He looked over his shoulder as he looked at Oobleck.

"Not now Oobleck." He growled as he impaled his tail into a young nevermore and burned it alive. Oobleck tilted his head at Drago as there were no more grimm around him. Said person was growling as he kept looking around his surroundings, watching in case. "And frankly, Oobleck, I don't think it matters why I do this, you're wasting your fucking time asking me when you could be doing something useful instead of sitting back like a lazy bitch."

You can't keep holding in your reasons from others forever, I hope you understand that." Oobleck stated calmly.

"You think I don't fucking know that?" Drago growled.

"Calm down, Dragonheart, no need for that."

"Why do you bother asking?" Drago turned around with a glare. "Why does it concern you?"

"I only ask because everyone has a different way of thinking, much have I learned from the others, however, by the way you act and your stance towards me, you act as if I am gonna use it against you, the look of no trust in your eyes proves so." Drago looked away as he still glared.

"I trust no one at your damn school, not you, not Ozpin, nor the students." He said bitterly. Oobleck looked at him blankly, then only chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It just amuses me you say that, yet you have complete trust in Ruby Rose, someone you didn't care for until just recently, due to the pairing of the two of you. It's a shame you would rather show hypocrisy than to answer such a simple question."

"...she's a different case, I can trust her, but not trust in her." Drago said with crossed arms. Oobleck looked at him confused; what does he mean by that?

"So you only fight for yourself and nothing more….alright." Oobleck said as he went to walk away.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it then? You clearly make it sound as such from your tone and your posture to the world."

"I don't care about the world's opinion of me, they see me as a monster, so be it. But that does not stop me from what I do."

"...Not everyone see's you as a monster, I'm afraid." Oobleck said as he sipped his canister.

"...What do you mean?"

"From what I can understand from the students back at Beacon, they seem to have good responses about you, despite the way you act, especially from people like Jaune or Ruby. Yang is even starting to understand and like you."

"Bull shit." Drago said with a glare. "They may say that, but I can see it in their eyes, even yours on some occasions, they either fear me, or see me as a monster."

"And what about now? Ms. Rose has been near you ever since the ball dance, her eyes only show happiness and caring, Jaune shows inspiration, despite the way you treat him. I believe Yang already see's you as a family." Drago had a somewhat surprised expression by this, but he knew he was right about that. Yang has been trying to get closer to him, despite him not buying it. Ruby never feared him, unless he was angry. Jaune only feared him when he got _too_ serious in their training and nearly kills him. Thank goodness he realized it before he almost stabbed Jaune with his claw. Drago lost his glare at this point, replacing it with a thinking mixed with a saddened like tone.

"To answer your question, I never intended to be one, or even join the school. I only did because I need to learn about my aura, once I have mastered it, I was gonna leave without a second thought." he then turned to look at him with a small neutral look. "That was gonna be it, and after leaving I was gonna travel a bit to hone my skills as I always do, and maybe find my "semblance". And before you ask, no the astral weaponry and my flames were not it. The astral weaponry was easy to do with weak magic, and my flames are a natural born ability. I have yet to find my semblance, I intend to find it with my training, and once I do, I'm going to keep on training till I mastered it."

"...What made you change your mind about leaving?" Oobleck asked. Drago kept his neutral look for awhile until he….actually smiled.

"Well, two things." He pointed at him. "You the teachers and Ozpin." Then looked away with his smile. "And...well Ruby I guess."

"...We have changed your mind?" Oobleck was confused, considering he doesn't necessarily like them in the slightest.

"Guessing you are asking yourself: "Why if he doesn't like the teachers?" well your answer." He looked at him with a small glare. "I entend to beat you in combat, all of you, including Ozpin."

Oobleck chuckled. "Good luck fightin' Ozpin yeah? You'll most certainly need it."

"He is just one man."

"I thought so myself, until I saw him in action." Oobleck said with a smirk, sipping his canister.

"I know at my current level, I stand no chance against him, but the rest of you, I could defeat you, Port, Goodwitch, and possibly the Skullrox brothers." Drago looked away rubbing a certain spot on his neck. "The brothers would be the challenging ones, you however, I could kill you in many ways if I wanted to."

"But you won't." Oobleck replied, unfazed. "From what I have understood, you only kill enemies...such as the White Fang."

"It's how I deal with threats."

"And you've done it again when Anthony was there, did you not?" Drago looked wide eyed and then looked away with a small glare.

"Y-...yes."

"Would be a shame if you did the same if Ruby was there instead, hm?" Oobleck noticed Drago flinched a bit from that remark.

"If she did ever see me kill someone, I wouldn't stop her if she left me, nor would I try to." Drago said looking away.

"Your tone says otherwise, you would most definitely wish to stop her from leaving your side, but you fear she would feel betrayed by someone she would care for."

"I…"

"Much like how you are with others, the distrust? The cruelness? You wouldn't want another you now would you?"

"A monster/killer is different from a loner." Drago replied. "I just happen to be both."

"You don't exactly sound proud of it."

"Because I'm not, dammit!" he somewhat shouted as Oobleck was about to leave until he looked at Drago, who had an angered look for a short while until he looked up in the sky with a face that could only be described as a crushed soul. "I never wanted to be alone, but I've learned to accept that over the years of my training, you wouldn't understand." He then flew off into one of the abandoned buildings to rest

"...I suppose I should take Anthony's speech as fact then." Oobleck said as Drago heard it, who winced from that remark, as he stood in front of the abandoned building. His mind started to race. From when he first met Ruby, to now having her into his life like an open door. He had no regrets when he did so, much how he is starting to allow Jaune a little bit into it. He has been alone before, but having people starting to get close to him? It was like a double sided sword. He can regain some happiness back, but those people always end up with a terrible fates when he allowed them in. He soon punched the wall as he had one hand on his head.

"Why must I think of the downfall to everything…?" Drago asked to himself. "Why must it interfere with everything I want to have? Is it so hard to accept!?" he slammed his head onto the building as he went onto both of his knees, his eyes closed as there were small tears on his eyes. "Damn it…." he opened them as he stared at the wall for bit, not sure of himself in the slightest. "I...need to know from Ruby, what she thinks."

 **[A few minutes later]**

Drago was observing the city until he finally sees Oobleck next to Ruby, probably asking why she became a Huntress. He slowly flew closer as he hid himself from both of their sight. Ruby was looking out into the wilderness as he noticed a giant line formation of elephant grimms, known as Goliaths. He looked down at Ruby, who took out her weapon and aimed it at them, like she was ready to shoot them.

"Let's kill it." she said as she had a little grin on her face.

'Jesus christ, she sounds like me.'

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck explained as he also looked at the giant elephant.

"But... What if it attacks us?"

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more."

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?"

"...Waiting." As he says this, the goliath that was looking at them went back to following its kin, as he starts to leave as well when Ruby sheathes her weapon.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby asked. Looking at him.

"Yes, Ruby?" he replied, looking at her as well.

"I was wondering…"

"Wondering why I have been interrogating your teammates and Drago?"

"A-actually, I was wondering, why did _you_ become a huntsman?" This somewhat caught Drago's attention.

"Look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck said. Ruby did so.

"Lots of old buildings, uh...empty streets." Ruby answered as Oobleck continued.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck said as he walked forward, Ruby following behind him. "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger." he then looked at Ruby. "I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." Drago looked around the ruins of the city, and could've sworn he heard their screams of panic of the people and the sound of grimm growling.

"Now it's time for me to ask you a question, Ruby." Oobleck said taking a quick sip.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him with a head tilt.

"...What do you see in Dragonheart?" Oobleck asked, "and before you say anything...the honest truth. I ask because I have noticed despite the way he treats others and sometimes you, you're still fond him in some sort of way." Drago listened intently at this as he looked at Ruby. She looked away to think, until she looked at him fully again.

"What do I see in him? He...may not be the kindest person, but deep down, I know he is kind, caring, and would do anything for the people he cares about. To have him by my side would be something I would want more than the world because I…" Ruby looked away with a blush. "...I love him, and I hope he never leaves, if anything, he means everything...and I just hope he sees the world...differently than where he is trailing on to be." Ruby then looked at Oobleck. "What do I see in him? I see someone I could trust with my entire livelihood, and I hope he does the same." she finished it with a caring sweet smile as Oobleck looked at her. He then smiled himself as he turned to walk to where he ordered the rest of the team to create a campfire. Drago stayed where he was, a shocked and almost, worried like look on his face. He sighed heavily as he flew around a bit longer, killing any stray grimm around the perimeter. He looked back and noticed a light coming from one of the buildings. He noticed Team RWBY was in there as Ruby was getting warmed up. He smiled lightly at her as he looked from afar. He then gained a frown as he looked over at himself, and then back to Ruby.

'Can...can I even protect her…?' His thought were then filled with screams and the sounds of blades clashing, along with the sound of his own roar. 'Am I even worthy…?' His thoughts were interrupted by something stepping close to him, and on instinct, he drew out his sword and swung it behind him, barely stopping himself when it was close to a certain gunslinger's throat.

"...Nice to meet you too." Anthony said calmly, despite the sword near his vital point.

"What do you want, skeleton?" Drago growled as he sat back down and sheathed his sword.

"I was just wondering why someone like you is disappearing from the group as your girlfriend is keeping close to her teammates." he replied as he looked at Ruby, talking with her sister than going to watch the sky, most likely to be on lookout.

"I just needed to release some stress from the trip, and they're no White Fang grunts for me to cripple." Drago said sharpening his claws on a stone.

"I've been watching you kill about a dozen grimm by now...what is still stressing you?"

"...Its none of your business."

"It's alright, I already know the answer." Anthony then looked at Ruby again, looking at the stars as her pet Zwei layed next to her.

"Oh really, then by all means, enlighten me." Drago said sarcastically.

"As I got older, I learned to read emotions off of everyone I have met, and have tried to understand them." Anthony started out. "Right now, you are uncertain of what you could possibly do for Ruby, how could she like you? How could you protect her?..."He then looked at Drago. "Am I worthy enough to start anew?" Drago's snarky look turned into a sad look as he crossed his arms and looked down to his side.

"Am I even worthy enough to be with someone as...beautiful as her?" He asked out loud. "Me, a faunas who can strike fear into anyone and kill them with ease, with with someone as innocent, kind, and beautiful as her, that can't mix."

"...No combination is a bad mix." Anthony said as he looked to his side. "The only thing that a relationship carries, is the heart and dedication to one another. There may be hardships, but that doesn't stop the feelings of others."

"It's not like you had anyone close to you, get taken away, while you were helpless to do anything."

"And that is where you cross the line." Anthony said raising his voice as he turned towards Drago.

"You have had nothing-!"

"You are a fool to think I had nothing bad happen to me when you don't know a goddamn thing!" Anthony shouted as Drago silenced himself, with a little bit of widen eyes.

"I have been through a lot of things, like you." Anthony started out. "I lose my little sister, and my mother from an evil step father who would rather watch people suffer than to help others, despite him being a sheriff himself, I have had lost close friends of mine to my enemies that are ruthless enough to cause harm to those around. I have lost my wife and an unborn son to these people as well, right in front of my _very eyes_." he took a step closer as he gave a glare. "I have even almost lost my brother one time. And for all the acts I have been doing to do good for this world and my own, I have felt helpless on many occasions you wouldn't comprehend." Anthony looked at Drago, who gave a shocked look. "But what makes me stronger, is that I continue to move on, while the past is still a reminder to me. I don't let it hold me back for the things I have cared for in this world as well, and that is including my new relationship with Glynda…."

"Anthony, I…"

"Don't… I have gotten to a point to where it is just a fragment of my past." he then turned. "So to answer your question, are you worthy?...As much as Miss Rose loves you and as much as you love her...that is already deemed worthy enough for anything." with that he walked off towards where Oobleck setted up his camp, leaving Drago to think.

'We're almost similar it seems, though our stories had different things happen.' He sighed while rubbing his face as he took off to where the camp was, hoping for a small quiet nap. He noticed Ruby was still awake as she stared out at the stars still, still looking out. He made his presence known to her with a tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly as she had her hand on her weapon, but soon did a small sigh of relief only to see it was Drago.

"Hey." she said sweetly to him.

"Hi." He replied back with his stoic look. "Why are you still up?"

"On lookout, just to be sure grimm doesn't attack us while we sleep."

"...You took the offer?"

"Of course, leader has to think of her team first, right?"

"I suppose so." Drago answered with a sarcastic eyeroll.

"Is something wrong with that?" Ruby asked with a chuckle and smile, noticing the eyeroll.

"Nono, just still have to get use to you for now." Drago answered as he sat next to her. "You would think I would've gotten use to you by now, but nope."

"Well either way, I'll still love you for anything." Ruby assured as she smiled at him. Then looked out towards the street. Drago stared at her for what felt like hours, but was actually minutes, till he got interrupted by a familiar dog who tried climbing on him.

"Off." He said as he lightly shoved Zwei off his arm with his tail. He tilted his head and whimpered a little bit before going to sit down a between him and Ruby, which was close, but not uncomfortably close. Ruby giggled at Drago and her dog.

"What do you see in this...dog?" Drago asked with confusion.

"I think of Zwei as a friend as well." Ruby replied. "He always has been when I was younger, and I love him just as much as I do to you."

"I hope you aren't replacing me with a dog, heh."

"Oh no of course not!" Ruby said waving her hands in front of her quickly. "It's just that, he is family to me, much like to Yang and my dad."

"Relax Ruby, it was a joke." Drago waved off with a shrug. Ruby sighs.

"I need to understand your sense of teasing." she said with a pout, causing Drago to laugh a little bit.

"Gemstone, my sense of humor is small, I rarely joke." Drago said before he yawned a bit.

"Well, I won't keep you away from your nap." Ruby said with a smile. "Night, hun."

"Night…" Drago replied as he flipped over. '...Hun huh? That's new.' He slowly closed his eyes as he let the sleepiness take over.


	23. Drago's rage, New arrivals

**[Unknown Location/Universe]**

"No sis, I said no snacks!"

"But bro, we'll need it!"

"I'm telling you, no we don't!"

"Why not!"

"Because it'll just incinerate when we activate the portal!"

"Why didn't ya say so!?" a boy groan is heard as a loud facepalm is heard afterwards.

"You know you can be a pai- What are you doing!?"

"Activating the Portal!"

"No! Don't touch that, it's not ready!"

"I dropped the snacks though!"

"THAT'S NOT THE PO-OH SHIT!"

"SWEAR WOR-AHHHHH!" the sound of a portal is heard going on overdrive as the female's voice screams inside it.

"GOD DAMN IIIIIIIIIII-" the boy started to scream too until the portal closing sound is heard, thus creating silence.

 **[Mt. Glenn, Ruin City]**

 _ ***LICK* *LICK***_

"Go away IronFang, I'm not in the mood to play." __Drago mumbled as he scratched his nose.

 ***BARK***

"WE'RE UNDER ATTA-" Drago woke up suddenly, only to see Zwei. "Oh it's you…..god damn you."

 ***BARK BARK!*** Zwei had to look of worry and fear in his eyes, which confused Drago for a moment.

"Uh, dog, I don't speak your language." Drago said with a small confused glare. "If you want a treat, go ask Yang or Ruby." Zwei replies with a whimper as Drago looks more confused, until he notices something….or someone, out of place. Yang woke up from the ruckus.

"Zwei? What are you doing messing with Drago." Yang said tiredly rubbing her eyes, until she looked around herself. "...Wait...where's Ruby?"

"ALL OF YOU WAKE UP, NOW!" Drago shouted as he quickly got up and roared loud enough to wake them. Blake turned full cat for a second as she landed on a ledge with wide eyes. Oobleck simply sits up.

"What?" Oobleck asked looking at Zwei as he barked, already understanding. "Let's go! Your leader must be in danger!" Anthony pulled out both revolvers as he reloaded them.

"Ain't this just a great thing to wake up to." Anthony mumbled as he cracked his neck, quickly following an already moving Oobleck and Drago. Weiss dusted herself as she catched up with Yang and Blake. Drago was flying next to Oobleck and Zwei with one clawed hand next to him.

"She better be alright." He said in a worried tone.

 **[Unknown Location; Ruby's P.O.V.]**

Ugh, seeing only black can be a real frustrating thing after something happens. In all honesty, I _don't_ remember exactly what happened. Zwei went a far distance from the camp to do his business when I noticed White Fang members. Let's see….they said something about the place giving them the creeps; I don't blame them. Who wouldn't be afraid of a city in ruins? After finding out about the White Fang in this city, I high tailed it back to the camp only for the street to fall down from bellow! It's a good thing I saved Zwei from falling, but just my luck when the piece crumbled in my hand! Finally the light started to kick in as I instantly mumbled awake, seeing two grunts of the White Fang dragging me as I started to get my vision back. Now I remember; I tried to fight two of them without my weapon...which didn't exactly go as planned. I noticed that many others were working hard, dedicated to get it done….what were they planning? Suddenly I heard someone drop a big square like object as another one watched.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" he barked at the grunt, who put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry sir!" he apologized hastily...he looked relieved that the device didn't do anything after the impact it made to the floor. They continued to carry me to...a train? I had no idea what was going on. But If I had to guess, that device is very important, and it is being used for something...not good. They stopped as as I looked around a bit more, and I won't lie, I was a bit scared on what was gonna happen.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" one of the Faunas guards holding her arm said as said boss stopped what he was doing.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." he replied in a rather sarcastic tone. I already know this guy is bad news by his tone...he also sounds _very_ familiar.

"Uh...it's a little girl?" the White Fang Grunt, Perry, answered with uncertainty. The boss poked his head out of the railcar as I finally realize who it is, which made my heart sank and anger started to rile up in me. Though, what I have noticed was a big slashed scar across his face, which also confused me, since it wasn't there before.

"...That'd be bad." he said blankly looking at her. "...Oh shit." he then said as he facepalmed.

"What is it, sir?" Perry asked.

"I have a bad feeling she brought….someone." he muttered. You dang right I did, he is not gonna like that his "little gemstone" just got captured.

 **[Back with the group]**

 ***BARK BARK BARK!*** Zwei was sniffing the ground as he was in front of a medium sized hole. Oobleck studied it as he looked down in the hole, along with the rest of the team. Drago was more desperate as he looked closer in the hole. He then looked around and noticed Ruby's weapon, Crescent rose, on the side of the hole. He picked it up as he looked at it.

"It's Ruby's weapon!" she said in shock as she looked at the hole.

"Oh no." Blake mumbled as she looked worried.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Fell?" Oobleck perked up.

"I-in the hole."

"Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it?"

"How could I be so STUPID!"

"Dr. Oobleck, whats wrong?"

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Where are you going with this?" Drago asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what you are saying, Doc." Yang said confused.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" he explained as reality hits all.

"They have been working in the caves?" Blake asked shocked.

"It wouldn't be expected." Drago growled as he inspected the large hole. "And if I remember correctly, wasn't this an underground City?"

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"And underground village…" Yang said in thought.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there…" Oobleck then deploys his weapon, which turned out to be his canister the entire time as it turned into a bat, with a torched flame in front of it.

"We must find her." Anthony said as he spinned both of his gun chambers.

"No fucking shit Sherlock." Drago growled loudly as he strapped Crescent Rose to his back. "They're gonna pay if they hurt her."

 **[Down in the Tunnels with Roman]**

Ruby is seen getting thrown across the room as she lands on the floor with an "oof!". Roman laughed at her dismay, enjoying himself as he smirked.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman taunted as he looked at Ruby. She growled in response as she charged at him, only for him to simply side step, sending her stumbling to the floor. Roman laughs again. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Ruby tried to charge again, but felt something hold her back, but when she turned she saw no one. She struggled harder, but the invisible grip held her tight. She looked behind her to see something that made her wide eyed. Holding her back was a Faunas, but unlike the others, his outfit was dark green and had a reptile skin design. His eyes were sickly yellow as he grinned manically at her. He was hunched over making him almost as tall as her, but when he stood up, he was just a little over three inches taller than her. His skin was slightly green with scales that almost glowed along with his eyes.

"Let...go!" she said.

"I think that would be a "no" darling." a faunas said to her side, sounding flamboyant as possible. She looked to see a lion like faunas, like the reptile one, his outfit was gold and had a furry design to it, he stood as tall as Roman, maybe an inch taller. His eyes were bronze colored and his golden hair was flowing behind him like a mane. His skin was darkish tan, and his teeth shone porcelain white.

"It seems I caught a walking talking Napoleon Complex." The lizard faunas cackled as he looked her over. "A tasty one to." Ruby cringed as his face was close to hers now, with his tongue sticking out.

"Alright alright, stop being a creep." Roman said waving off the faunas elite. He aimed his weapon, Melodic Crudel, at her face as Roman asked. "But seriously, how did you get in here?" Ruby growled as actually got through the grip the Gecko was receiving. With the use of her semblance, she passed the lion and Roman, much to their surprise.

"Woah!" Roman said as he held his hat. He tried to use his weapon, switching it to a grapple, but only missed her by an inch. "Ah, damn it!" She quickly burst through the exit door, hoping she would make it out, only for a big brown arm to wrap around her neck and her hand up so she wouldn't have much moving space.

"I got her, bawss!" a big brown bear faunas said proudly. He was almost as tall as Drago, just a few centimeters shorter. He wore a full brown armor like outfit with the White Fang symbol on the front. He had a more outward jaw as he had a menacing black color in his eyes. Ruby struggled in his power grip as he smiled down at her. "You can't move, girly, I have meat arms…..wait."

Roman facepalms. "Don't hurt yourself, big man."

"Now bring her over here, Ursa." The lion Faunas said motioning his hand.

"Got it lion man!" he said. Starting to walk toward them with Ruby still trying to struggle.

"Leon." The lion faunas sighed with a facepalm.

"Oh, ok…"

"I wonder when I'll have some _fun_ with this girl." the gecko faunas said, chuckling darkly.

"Ease yourself, Mander." Leon warned.

"Aww, c'mon Leo." Mander complained before looking to Roman. "Can't I have a taste, her skin looks so yummy." He asked sticking his tongue out with a hiss towards Ruby.

"I think you's scarin' her, Mander, she shakin'..." Ursa said with a dumbfounded look.

"All the more _fun_." Mander chuckled gleefully.

"Alright, alright enough." Roman said a bit annoyed, walking up to Ruby as he aimed his weapon at her again.

"Lets try this again…" he said as the crosshair went up. "...How did you get here, Red?" Ruby looked frightened until an explosion is heard from the distance, surprising everyone as Roman looked around.

"Oh for- what the-!?" Roman stuttered annoyed until looking at Perry. "Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." He nods as he runs off going to check out the explosion until another one is heard.

"WHAT is going on here?!" Roman asked as yet another explosion is heard. Some White Fang grunts are seen shooting at something until they get blasted away. Oobleck, Team (R)WBY, and Drago turning the corner, much to Roman's annoyance. Ruby noticed that the bear faunas was losing his grip on her, using this chance to do something she never really does and kicks him in the groin. He makes a look "OMPH!" sound.

"My little cubs." he wheezed out as he fell down with a thud. Quickly, she jumps on an occupied Roman's shoulders and pulls his hat down over her eyes. She soon sped off as Roman readjusted his hat and growled. Then looked at the three elites.

"Don't just stand there! Kill her!" Roman ordered them. Some grunts started to shoot at her, missing her as she bobbed and weaved. Mander was gonna give chase, but stopped when Leon put his hand up. Ursa groaned as he slowly stood up in pain.

"Why we stoppin? I wanna kick _her_ in the lower half." Ursa growled.

"...Wouldn't exactly do much." Leon said to him. "No, I wish to see who these people are that are giving the White Fang so much trouble."

"Yes it would, if it hurts me it will hurt her."

Leon sighs as Mander tilts his head at him with a confused look.

"I sometimes question why Adam even lets him live." Mander said shaking his head. Leon only nodded before turning to the group that had arrived.

"Though he is a big buffoon, he can still listen to orders." Leon said with a flick of his hair.

"...Is that a good thing?" Ursa asked.

"...Yes."

 **[With Ruby]**

Ruby is currently fleeing as she kept dodging the bullets being fired at her. She was glad for two things: one her friends, teachers and Boyfriend are here, and two, she was away from that creepy reptile faunas. She went to a halt when she noticed she was running towards a White Fang group. She stopped as she looked on at the approaching members, until a large explosion was hit behind them; revealing Yang and Drago, who showed they broke the wall. Ruby jumps into her sister's arms immediately.

"Ruby!" Yang said in relief. Drago picked up Ruby off of Yang as he hugged her tightly.

"Please tell me nothing bad happened to you." He almost demanded.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Guys, I'm fine, i'm fine! But listen, Torchwick has a lot of weapons and robots back there!" she informed as she pointed towards the place she was running away from. Drago gives Ruby her weapon back.

"What!?" Blake almost shouted.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

"That's not good." Drago said shaking his head. "How many exactly?"

"All I know is that there are a bunch in the train carts. We need to stop it!" Ruby said.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck said as something in the intercom spoke.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman ordered as the sound of a train loudly starts up.

"Well, they are going somewhere." Anthony said looking up.

"We need backup." Ruby said, taking out her scroll. "I'm gonna call Jaune."

"Don't bother, you won't get signal down here." Drago said glaring at the Faunas on the ground from the explosion.

"Dang." Ruby said as he was right, low signal was glaring across her scroll.

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked.

"There is only one option." Anthony said.

"We are stopping that train!" Ruby explained as she had a small glare on her.

"You can try if you wish." The flamboyant voice sounded. Drago looked forward to see the three fauna's that look more elite than the others. The lion was positioned as he gave a smirk while standing flamboyant as possible. The gecko faunas was in a primal position as he creepily looked at Ruby, who shuddered a little from it. Drago noticed as he growled threateningly. The bear faunas stood like a brute as he crossed his arms. Drago glared for a moment, before folding his arms with a bored look.

"Alright, what's your gimmick?"

"Our gimmick?" Ursa asked confused.

"Look, I have fought many foes in my past and there is always a group of you guys, so I'll ask again, who are you?"

"We were sent to kill you, but if I were to chose, I would say I am a pretty one." Leon said with a small shrug.

"Eh, four out of ten." Drago shrugged with sass.

"Cheeky lizard bitch." Leon replied still having his flamboyant smirk on.

"Dragonheart what are you doing?" Oobleck asked confused.

"Shut up bitch." Drago said with a glare before looking at Mander. Oobleck just threw his hands up and shook his head. "So that makes you the weird one with the freaky powers."

"I can turn invisible AND turn my skin to any metal with my semblance!" Mander said creepily and excitedly.

"Spectacular." Drago deadpanned, before stepping forward while staring at Ursa. "And that makes you the big tough, stupid one.'

"You take that back before I make your death slower!" Ursa growled.

"Alright, Alright, your not tough." Drago said now stopping a few yards away.

"Thats better!" Ursa said as he stood up with a blank expression.

"Wait didn't you-" Ruby tried to say.

"Give him a minute." Drago said with a half lidded glare. Ursa stood for a moment before putting his fist up.

"HEY!"

"Took you long enough." Drago snarked with a glaring grin.

"You son of a bitch!" Ursa roared as he charged at Drago who lost his grin and smirked widely as he flew back a bit before he dodged a punch as he side stepped.

"Now now, I'm not your eating disorder." Drago said next to him.

"YOU'RE A PENIS!"

"So long since you've seen yours you don't even recognize one do you?" Drago joked before he back flipped away. Ursa charged him as he pulled a fist back and tried to punch him, only for Drago to catch it and crush it, causing blood to come out of it. Ursa roared in pain as he pulled back and looked at his hand, only for Drago to grab it and extend it.

"Please don't break mah arm…" Ursa pleaded.

"No." Drago said as he slammed his elbow and knee on the arm, a loud bone crunching sound was heard as all he did was grin darkly as Ursa yelled in agony. It pans to Ruby fighting the gecko faunas as she started to shoot at him, who quickly turned into metal as he started to charge at her. Each time her bullets hit, they just bounce off him before he grabbed her legs and spun her around.

'Oh gosh, oh no, oh please, oh no.' She was then slammed to the ground as Mander pinned her down with a sickly grin.

"What now little one?" He asked leaning with his teeth bared.

"How about a punch to the _face_!" Yang shouted as she did so, surprising the gecko faunas. He landed on all fours as he hissed.

"You little bitch!" He shouted as he was about to pounce.

"IIIIIIINNNNCOOOMMMIIINNNGG!" Ursa shouted as he was heading towards Mander after being thrown. Mander quickly jumps out of the way as Ursa got up quickly.

"He thinks he's so great! I'll show him!" he then ran up as they quietly watched, then saw him get punched back out again. "AH GOD DAMN IT!" Ursa then got up, Leon and Mander just stare with their arms spread like "what the hell?". "Alright go for the left, he won't see it coming- AH HE SAW IT COMING!" he then got up again, Anthony was trying so hard to not laugh, as Oobleck was facepalming and shaking his head. "Fine! I'll wait out here, and catch 'em off guard!"

"Hello." Drago said next to him with crossed arms. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!"

"What'cha doing?"

"Just waitin for that lizard jerk so I could suprise 'im!"

"Neat."

"Yeah! He'll never see it com-!...oh." with that being said, he gets launched to the other train cart harshly as it break the door open. Drago turned to look at Ruby with his stoic glare.

"I'll be back in a few seconds, you and your team take care of the train cars, I'll handle these three."

"...Alright!" Ruby nodded as she tried to leave with her team, but the Gecko faunas wasn't allowing it as he tackled and pinned Ruby to a wall.

"I don't think you are going anywhere!" he said creepily as the lion faunas started to attack Drago who was gonna prevent this, quickly blocking a claw attack from him. "I am gonna have so much fun with you before I eat you, hehehehehe…" Ruby looked scared as she tried to push him off with her weapon. The gecko faunas perked up when he heard a revolver get spinned, causing him to look to his side and get hit in the face with the butt of an revolver. He looked at Ruby.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Anthony said as the Gecko hissed angrily as he swiped but got barraged by fists, kicks, and a few gunshots, sending him towards Drago's location. Drago sidestepped as he kicked the lion away.

"Go! I'll handle it, keep the others safe!" Drago demanded. "I can handle them."

"...Alright!" Anthony nodded as he turned and started to catch up, the Gecko was about to give pursuit until Drago flew in front of them with crossed arms, the Ursa getting out from the other train cart.

"If there's one thing you should learn about me…" he said with closed eyes as he opened them quickly which seemed like it fully turned red. "No one lives if they take something precious of mine away." He flew straight at Ursa, tackling him and stood a few feet away from Mander and Leon, keeping Ursa in a one armed head lock. "Now then, do you know who I am?"

"Should we know?" Mander asked cackling. Drago stared at him for a minute before looking at Ursa.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory!" He said as he stabbed his hand through Ursa's back, holding his beating heart as he bit into his throat and tore it out, blood spewing out. Ursa choked on his blood as Mander wasn't crackling anymore and Leon took a step back.

"No….it's not possible! I thought he has disappeared for good!" Leon then gets punched square in the face as he hits a wall.

"You'll be dead for kidnapping my mate." Drago growled as his face had blood dripping from his mouth. Leon tried to fight back as he went to slice at his neck, only for Drago to dodge it as he grabbed his neck and started to squeeze.

"I was gonna spare you and the rest if we did find you, but now." Drago applied more pressure as he glared at him. "You can be my meal." He then plunged his hand into his stomach as he tore out out his insides and snapped his neck. He stood up as he ate and slurped the intestines like it was a long noodle and gulped it in satisfaction. He then looked at the Gecko, who silently crackled.

"What's so funny?" Drago growled menacingly.

"I just find it funny you would protect such a weak little girl such as herself." Mander said as he extended his claw and widened his grin. "It would be more great to do her in while you watched...hehehehehe." then he turned into a shiny silver color as Drago did a quick roar. He extended his claws out as he charged at him with fury on his face. Mander started to dodge everything Drago was throwing at him as he gave a chuckle. He barely dodges a punch as he clawed Drago away, making him stumble back a bit.

"You can't hurt me, I am made of strongest metal on Remnant!" Mander shouted challengingly.

"I'll take that bet!" Drago shouted as he tackled him to the ground and slammed his fist across his face four times. It was then blocked as Mander grinned wildly, and punched him in the face as well, adding weight to it by the metal.

"After I'm done with you, how about I go take care of your "mate", lizard." Mander said in a pouncing position.

"You won't lay a goddamn finger on her." Drago stood up rubbing the blood off his face. "She is mine to protect, and I will not allow people like you to hurt her."

"You won't live to protect anyone!" he then pounced at Drago in his metal form as he tried to stab his eyes, to his brain to kill him, only for Drago to block and...smirk? Mander looked at him confused as Drago opened his eyes and smirked wider.

"Gotcha." Drago said before he pried open his mouth and unleashed a torrent of flames into his mouth. He dropped a screaming gecko faunas in pain.

"You may have metal skin, but it is not the same for the inside, your only vulnerable weakness you decided to recklessly ignore." Mander's body reverted back to his real form as he burned from the inside, his skin turning crisp and black as his head was stomped on. "And I'll be damned if you ever harmed her for your intentions." he stood up as he looked at the dead corpses of the White Fang. He briefly gets an image of Ruby as he clenched his fists.

'...Damn it.' He swore to himself. 'I gotta try and control myself, for her.' He then sped off down the tunnels, hearing explosions down the way. 'Wait..why do I hear….snarls?' He thought for a moment before widening his eyes. "Grimm."

 **[On top of the train]**

"The cars are leading the Grimm!" Ruby shouted as she stared at the large hoard following them as more bombs went off, making more holes for them to come through. It doesn't help that all carts had bombs on them, including the one they are standing on.

"We have to stop this train no matter what, but first we need to get rid of this bomb!" Anthony ordered, pointing at Yang, Blake, and Weiss "You three, try to stop the bomb! We don't need any more of these Grimm after us!" They nodded as they quickly jumped into the train cart.

"What about us!?" Ruby asked "And why does he want to create holes for the Grimm!?"

"He is leading them to the city!" Oobleck answered as he looked back and turned his canister into weapon mode, which was a blowtorch of some sorts. "Up ahead!" as he says this, there is a Paladin mech running after them with the grimm horde as Zwei barks as he looks at Oobleck. Zwei jumps into the air as Oobleck bats him, turning Zwei into a live small fireball. The Mech tried to shoot him down, but soon gets knocked down by the combined attack. It stumbles off the tracks and explodes as it hits a barrier. That wasn't enough, as another Paladin came in and pointed its gun at Zwei, but started to get attack by a mixture of revolver bullets and fire ball attacks from both the professors. They manage to knock that Paladin off as well.

"So what do we do!?" Ruby asked to Anthony.

"We stop the train."

"...Yeah, I said that earlier."

"He isn't wrong though." Oobleck added. Ruby looked behind her at the Grimm as she gained a worried look.

"How's Drago gonna reach us? She looked at the professors in worry. "The Grimm stand between him and us."

"He'll be fine, I promise you that." Anthony said as another Paladin came rushing in. Oobleck and Anthony dodge a couple of swipes as he jumped on its head, shooting its engine before jumping back down. Oobleck and Ruby then created a combined assault as they both attacked the legs, knocking it off as they switched positions.

"Ruby! You go on ahead!" Oobleck said as he looked at Anthony. "We'll handle this!"

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, las." Anthony smirked as he took out his second revolver. "It's time we teach 'em a lesson, yeah?"

"Of course!" Oobleck said with an equal smirk. Ruby went to leave, until she saw a saddened Zwei. She smiled as she motioned her head towards them.

"Go." she said, leaving Zwei to bark happily as he went to go fight along side with the two professors. Ruby looked one last time at the hoard of Grimm before she sped off onto the cars.

 **[Outside Vale]**

While the students and two professors were having their battle underground, a portal opened right above the outskirts of Vale, someone screaming could be heard from inside. Soon a person fell out of it, a male to be specific. He laid on the ground for a moment until he groaned as he started to get onto his knees.

"Owww…." He said standing up. He was as tall as Jaune, but an inch taller. He had messy spiky hair that reached to his shoulders. He had a light weighted samurai themed armor that was dark blue with green symbols on them. On his back was a shield that was round like a Spartans and a sword strapped to his side. His eyes were dark green with a blue hue to it. What stood out was the scales he had on him that were dark green that covered his hands and the sides of his face. He looked around confused. This soil is obviously foreign to him, but right now he needed to look for someone...and fast. His train of thought was broken when something hit him back down to the ground. He landed on his stomach as he wheezed a bit, looking over his shoulder to see a young female who was adjusting from the fall.

"Owowowow…" she said quickly as she sat there, rubbing her lower back a bit. She was just an inch shorter than Weiss. She had light purple hair that reached to her mid back. Her armor resembled that of an assassin's robes with metal that covered her chest, legs, and upper arms. The robes were light red with a green trim. Strapped to her back was a quiver of arrows and a green crystalline bow. Like the male, she had scales as well, but were a lighter shade that covered the same area. Her eyes were light pink with a red hue to it.

"Sis...get off." The young male wheezed from under his sister. She looked down puzzled at the person below her, and quickly jumped off.

"Sorry!" she said as she had her hands close to her chest.

"It's fine...just watch where you land." He said standing up slowly while dusting off his armor. "Alright, weapons...check, Armor...obvious check, and now find a missing father."

"We didn't bring snacks either." The young girl pouted.

"If you promise to be good, I'll get you something sweet, how's that?" The young male asked with an eyeroll.

"Yay!" she then hugged her brother tightly as he grunted from the grip.

"Okay okay, you can get off now." she did so and put her hands behind her back as she smiled innocently at him. "First things first, where are we?" He looked around the area for anything significant, so far, just a small town close by. He tapped her sister's shoulder as for her to follow as he sped his walking towards the town. Though the buildings were big, they had a rather dull grey color to them as yellow lights showed the inside of it.

"This place looks nice." The female said with an awed expression. What they noticed were some of the stares they got from some local people.

"That's reassuring." The male said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe they just need to get to know us!"

"We aren't gonna greet every single person here, sis."

"Well we can try."

"No."

She then sighs. "You sound like dad sometimes, y'know?"

"Do you see me glaring at everyone and growling?" The male asked sarcastically.

"...No."

"But I'm not joking, we don't know these people, for all we know, they could be psychopaths or something."

"...Have you forgotten about our Dad?"

"That's different, he's not mindless, nor bloodthirsty, and he does it to protect people." The male then sighed. "Hell, even we do that too, Topaz."

"Yeah but...we don't exactly have personalities that constantly take control, Drako." the female, Topaz, said with a little pout.

"They don't control him, no one does." The male, now named Drako, sighed. "I guess the difference beside that is we don't kill as much as he does."

"We only kill when we absolutely need to, right?" Topaz asked.

"It's what Father says, or in other words, we're more merciful than he is." Drako said slightly chuckling. She smiles at her brother for a moment until her head turns quickly to an explosion.

"Did you hear that?"

"How could I not?" They both ran to the sound near the town center, but found nothing out if the ordinary.

"The sound was close to here, but I don't see any smoke." Drako said looking over the buildings. They heard sirens zoom past them as a few police cars were blaring them.

"Let's follow!" Topaz said as Drako saw her run past him, he stood for a moment before following.

 **[Back Underground]**

"WHY DID I THINK LIKE NORA!?" Drago shouted to himself as he rode on top of a King Taitju, two small daggers lodged near the head as he used them to steer it. 'At least it's damn effective! I would've kicked Nora's ass if it didn't!' he looked forward to see a big light shining forward, in front of the giant horde of Grimm.

"...Wait, is that?" His eyes widen when he saw where the hole leaded. "Oh Shit, that's not good."

 **[With RWBY, train wreckage]**

From her perspective, Ruby started to wake up slowly as she was laying near the wreckage. She looked to one side to see Yang and Blake getting up, her older sister coughing dust out as she looked at Ruby, giving her a thumbs up. She looks to her other side to see Weiss leaning on a piece of the collision, also giving a thumbs up. She sat up as she noticed civilians were looking at her in shock and confusion. Who stood out was two individuals that both had long hair, and weapons of their own. The male gave a look of confusion while the female looked with widen eyes, she turned to the male and said something she couldn't hear, whatever she said, it made the male flick her on the nose with a slightly annoyed look. Soon she heard growls behind her as she went wide eyed, then out came jumping a large King Taijtsu came out in the middle of the centre and roared loudly, causing civilians to run away in fear. It pans to Topaz and Drako who look on with wide eyes. They looked at the group from the wreckage get up. They see the girl in the red hoodie show a look of fear and worry...until she closed her eyes and opened them showing anger and determination as the four unleashed their weapons, as more grimm started to pour out of the hole.

"We have to do something, brother!" Topaz said with a worried tone. Drako gave a look of hesitance as he looked at his sister, until hearing a woman scream from his side, seeing that the Grimm was about to swipe at a female with a little child in her hands. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst until she heard a sword clash with claws. Confused and shocked she looked forward to see Drako with his sword drawn out and pushing back against the Grimm with a light growl. He pushed the grimm as it got caught off balance, which an arrow is seen going through the neck, causing it to growl in pain as it gets weakened. Drako made a swift motion with his sword and sliced the Grimm with one clean slice. He looked at the woman who held her child, in awe at him.

"Get out of here, now!" he ordered as the woman quickly got up and held her child.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, enough for him to hear as she started to run the other direction. Drako smiled as he drew out his shield and stood next to his sister. She had her bow out in a fighting position as she took out another arrow.

"As father said once, eliminate them."

"And show no mercy!" Drako and Topaz charged towards the horde of Grimm, noticing the four girls from earlier in a circle, with their weapons drawn out.


	24. The Breach, New students

**[Center of Vale]**

Topaz charges and swiftly spins around as she sliced at an ursa with two blades, they were curved like a cutlass, and were almost as long as Jaune's sword. She stood up but heard a loud growl behind her, she almost got swiped if it wasn't for Yang to blast it in the face, making it stumble back, and Ruby slicing it upwards to cut its head off. Both landed on each side of her as Ruby nodded at Yang, who smirked and jumped into the air, bombarding Grimm.

"I don't know who you are, but I sure am glad you are a friend and not a foe." Ruby said with gratitude, having her scythe over her shoulder.

"Same here, I'm glad I can help." Topaz said in a cheery tone.

"Sis, less talking, more fighting!" Drako shouted as he bashed a Beowulf in the head with his shield and slashed it in half. Topaz and Ruby were about to fight until they heard two loud bird screeches from above, showing two nevermores coming towards them. Topaz looks at Ruby, who smirks moments later.

"How good is your aim?" she asked as she positioned Crescent Rose into a sniping position. Topaz gave a small chuckle as she put her weapons together into a bow form.

"I was trained by my father since I was thirteen, want to see?" she smiled at Ruby as she smiled back then both fired their weapons. It zooms in closer on the ammunition as it shows a bullet engulfed in firepower, while it showed the pink arrow, forming a magical spiral around the tip as both swirled around each other until one shot each of the Nevermore's. The bullet went from its chin to its brain, causing it to fall down. The pink arrow swirled faster like a drill as it hit the Nevermore's wing, going straight through stopping above it as it exploded into tinier arrows and fell like rain on it, a few in the head, wings, and tail as it fell from the sky.

"Booyah!" both Ruby and Topaz said in triumph. They looked at each other for a moment in surprise, but soon smiled. It was lost when more Grimm started to approach them. Ruby twirled her weapon around a bit before implanting the blade part of it to the ground, ready to fight. Topaz drew out two arrows that were red and lined up in her bow as she took aim.

 **[With Drako, Weiss, and Blake]**

Blake took a slash at a beowulf's legs as Drako finished it off with a stab motion through its head, going down with it as he pulled out his sword.

"We've got company!" Weiss said behind them as about four ursa minors started to come towards them. Drako took a glance at them, his shield, then he glanced at the two girls.

"Any of you got a rope I can swing on?" he asked. Blake looked at Weiss then smirked as she tossed the rope part of her weapon to Weiss as she ran to a light pole and tied it. Blake did the same on the other one as Drako got in the middle of it. He looks behind him to see Weiss pull the string back with a snowflake glyph behind it, like a slingshot.

"Ready for a ride?" Weiss asked as she got into position.

"Bring it." Drako said with a slight grin. With that being said, Drako got launched towards the four Ursa with great speed. It slows down as it shows him, he glances down a bit to see that he is close to a railing. He grins wider as he spun a bit before placing his shield underneath him and landed on the railings, skating on them with it. The first Ursa was caught off guard as he sliced its head off cleanly. The second one tried to swing at him, but he jumped over quickly as he did the same thing from the first one, and landing on his shield perfectly. The other two Ursas tried to charge him, but were frozen in place as Blake jumped over him and shot at the one on the left, Weiss coming from behind him as she used her glyphs to increase her speeds as she slashed at the Ursa on the right. He spun around in a cradle position before landing on one knee, grabbing his shield in the process. He looked at the two girls and nodded appreciatively. He notice Yang roll over to him and have his back towards him, much to his towards hers. He looks back to see that more Grimm are coming from both sides. Yang cocked her gauntlets as she took a defensive stance, one low and one high. Drako placed his shield in front of him, his sword at his side like a spear. Everyone perked up when they heard a joyful scream as they all see someone getting launched while on top of a two handed hammer.

"Is that Nora?" Yang asked as she followed with her eyes.

"Nora smash!" she shouted as she hits an King Taijtu in the head, making it fall down. It seems Ruby and Topaz were about to get hit by it. Drako looks to his side to see three more fighters come soon after. His focus somehow landed on Jaune, who also had a sword and shield as he ran in. It also focused in on Pyrrha, who had a spear and shield as the guy with long hair and a pink stripe started to fight as well.

"Cavalry's here!" Topaz said excitedly.

"Dammit Topaz, no more Overwatch comics!" Drako shouted with slight annoyance. He notices Jaune slicing down an Ursa Major with several swipes before it fell down. As it fell, it pans over to Sun Wukong and Neptune as they held up badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun said as he waved the badge a bit.

"We have badges so now it is official!" Neptune added

"Uh…"

"Yeah, give them a moment to realize the situation." Yang said looking at Drako. In return he shrugged as he took a glance at his sister, who was twirling around and dodging like a dancer while shooting her arrows at the Grimm. A loud siren is heard, not from a car, but a ship instead. He looks up to see an Atlas ship and a bunch of Atlesian Knight -200's landing and starting to shoot at the Grimm.

"We picked a worst time to come here, huh?"

"...Yeah pretty much." Yang shrugged. Nearly later, Cinder comes walking in, and gives Mercury and Emerald the signal to go fight the Grimm off. Out from the hole, Anthony runs out as Doctor Oobleck and Zwei in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

'Now this is a cavalry, a lot of fighters to defend one city.' Drako said before sighing mentally to himself. 'I need to stop listening to my sister sometimes…'

A few moments later, Team CFVY land on the ground from an airlift with Professor Port. As the team was brutally destroying the Grimm. Anthony, Oobleck, and Port nodded at each other as they started to shoot at the oncoming horde from getting anywhere closer to the city. Glynda quickly used her magic to close off the rubble so no more Grimm could appear from it. Anthony holstered his weapons as he smiled at Glynda, who smiled back and got hugged by him by one arm. She was a bit surprised, but allowed it as she rested her head a bit on his shoulder. Moments later, a banging sound was heard underneath them, along with….shouting?

"YOU DUMBASSES!" A voice shouted from underground. Anthony looked at Glynda, who just smirked and shrugged at her when she just smiled. Drago broke the floor as he got out of it, coughing a little bit from the dust. Glynda simply fixes the road with her telekinesis.

"Did you forget about me you fucks!?" Drago shouted as he pointed at the ground.

"Nah, we even saved a big snake for you." Anthony said, pointing at a two headed snake that crushed a bakery store...and there was still a whole lot more Grimm out there to take care off. "Mind blowin' a casket later? We got a long day." Drago growled loudly with a vein popping out as he flew off towards a giant bull Grimm that was currently destroying a China dish shop.

"Where's he going?" Coco asked pulling her glasses down.

"...The way he is flying fast?...He is probably mad." Ruby answered, as she quickly shot at an incoming Ursa Minor. Topaz was slashing at Beowulf's with swiftness and grace while laughing. Drako was slashing at Bobatusks and kicked one rolling one away before he stomped on its neck and stabbed his sword through its eye. Both noticed a big snake hitting another building with its tail as it showed its presence by its size. Both looked in awe at it before they went into fighting position.

"You don't plan to fight it by yourselves now do you?" Yang asked behind them as she collided her fists together and giving off a smirk. as the rest of Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY stood behind them. They smiled at each other as everyone got into fighting position. The two headed snake charged at the group as they splitted up into each side. Ruby and Yang launched themselves forward as they attacked the left head. Ren started to sprint towards it as Nora used her hammer to launch herself, and slam her hammer on the left head, Ren slashing at its neck as Nora hammered it over the head. Topaz jumped on her brother's shield and launched herself at the head as she fired yellow arrows into the head,after she landed, the arrows sent a static shock into the Grimm as it convulsed. They soon regain their posture as both heads roar loudly, Topaz landing next to Drako. The group stared in wonder until Ruby looked at Topaz and smirked, Yang doing the same with Drako. Ruby positioned her scythe in a launching type of way as Topaz undid her bow into her two cutlass's. Topaz put a hand on the scythe and gripped it tight as both got launched into the air in a slashing position. Both did a horizontal slash as both gave immense power, cutting the head off right in half. Ruby landed with her Crescent rose over her neck and on one knee. Topaz landed with her blades crossed like an 'X' while smiling innocently. They both stood up as Topaz went back to bow form and gave Ruby a high five in celebration. One down; one more to go.

Yang hits her palm with her fist as Drako had both his sword and shield to his sides. With quick thinking Yang grabbed his wrist and turned around, using one of her gauntlets to launch them both in the air with ease. As they were in mid air, Yang flung Drako with the arm holding him, using the speed as momentum. He gave off a roar/battle cry as he sliced off the other head before landing in a tuck in roll. He landed next to Topaz who giggled gleefully for her brother. He smiled back at her as he chuckled a little on response.

"You guys up for more Grimm hunting? We still got more roaming the streets." Pyrrha said as team JNPR walked next to Team RWBY. They all looked at each other with grins before they went to work.

 **[An Hour later]**

It is done, they have gotten rid of the creatures of Grimm, and it took them the whole day as well. Mostly everyone was tired at this point, but still went on with their lives as they did a lot of protecting. Team RWBY with the two siblings are seen sitting edge of Beacon's landing platform, Zwei getting hugged by Topaz as she rubbed her cheek on his head.

"So. Cute~!" She squeed in glee. Drako only shook his head in amusement while rolling his eyes.

"Well, we did it." Yang said as she leaned back, her hands behind her head.

"We did it." Blake repeated, with a smile on her face.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I will be extremely disappointed." Weiss said with a shake of her head.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Ruby said to her.

"And a clothing store, a weapon shop, a restaurant." Topaz listed off.

"Thanks Topaz." Drako said as he facepalmed.

"Plus, we didn't exactly get to know anything, many people got hurt and we still don't know who the mystery girl is." Ruby continued on.

"I'm lost, what are you talking about?" Topaz asker confused.

"We are currently trying to find answers on something bad about to happen, we just don't know when." Blake answered. "The same people who released the grimm out in Vale." Topaz shook her head before she gasped loudly and stood up.

"I forgot, we didn't introduce ourselves!" She said a little dramatically.

"Oh hey, we haven't either!" Ruby said as she stood up.

"You two are like twins; so dramatic." Yang chuckled as she laid on her back. Topaz cleared her throat before she held her hand.

"The names Topaz!" She said with a grin. Drako gets up as he stretched his arm a bit.

"Drako, I'm her older by five seconds brother."

'Drako…?' Blake thought with a confused glare.

"Well…I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said politely as she slightly bowed, then points at Yang. "And that is my older sister, Yang."

"Yo." she greeted with a wave.

"Weiss Schnee; glad to meet you both." Weiss introduced as she stood up. Topaz giggled to herself.

"She looks like an Ice Queen." Topaz giggled before getting flicked in the head by Drako. "Ow!"

Drako looks at Weiss as he rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic look. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, I got used to it." she replied with a shrug. Blake looked at them with a analysis look before giving a little sigh.

"Blake." she said simply.

"Don't say much do you?" Drako chuckled. She looked at them with a blank expression as she gave another look at him up and down. "Is something the matter?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just….you look familiar...to another faunas that goes here."

"Faunas?" he asked with confusion. To make things simple, Blake just removed her bow and showed her cat ears. He glanced at it for a minute, intrigued by them, until Topaz zoomed over and started to rub them gently.

"Soooo, _Cuuute~!"_ She said with star eyes. Blake had widened eyes as she blushed a bit from the sudden feeling from her ears. Ruby and Yang start to laugh at this as Drako had an anime sweat go down his head.

"Sis, let her go." He said in a somewhat demanding tone. She pouted but complied as she had her hands closed together at her waist.

"Sorry about that."

"It's uh...it's fine." Blake stammered a bit as she still blushed. Drako tilted his head to the side as he went back to asking.

"So, you said I looked like a faunas who comes here, care to explain?" He asked interested.

"Well…" Blake started out. "You have his eyes...his looks...even his stance." Drako looked down as he was in a crossed arm position as he stood tall.

"Huh, funny coincidence." He said chuckling. "Is he also nice and caring?"

"...Uhm…" Yang said as she looked at them with a nervous smile.

"He….can be?" Ruby replied with a meek smile as she shrugged.

"So he's a big mean jerk?" Topaz asked with a head tilt.

"He can be...difficult, but he still has a caring heart." Ruby said.

"And how often does he show that?" Drako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Very little." Blake said blandly. Topaz then placed an arm around her with a smile.

"Well fear not my kitty cat friend!" She said with a confident gtin. "If he causes you trouble, me and my bro can straighten him out!"

Yang chuckled. "Good luck with that. Smartest guy in the school, best fighter as well."

"Fear not, our father trained us to fight Foes like that, we'll prevail." Topaz said striking a dramatic pose.

"...You two aren't enrolled here right?" Weiss asked with a furrowed eyebrow. Topaz on her pose, fell silent before dropping with a comically sad look.

"Rats."

Drako rubbed the back of his neck. "Who...can we talk to for enrollment? We just got here and…"

"You would have to talk to headmaster Ozpin. He should be either in his office, or if you are lucky, in the hallway." Ruby said, pointing at the school.

"Could you possibly, help us?" Topaz asked with her hands put together in a begging tone. Ruby looked at her then smiled.

"Sure! Just follow me." Ruby said as she gestured them to follow and started to skip little bit to the school. Drako watched her skip for a moment before looking at Topaz.

 **[Ozpin's office]**

Ozpin is looking out his window aloofly as he answered the phone, revealing a councilman of Atlas.

"Ozpin?" one of them asked as he continued to look out the window; giving no response. "Ozpin!" said person swiveled his chair a bit, turning towards his desk.

"Yes, councilman." he replied.

A video started play; revealing more councilmen around the one talking; a feed of Ironwood on the bottom right corner.

"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." he informed as Ozpin calmly sips his coffee. "Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood thanked gratefully.

"And we thank you, General."

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand." the Councilmen said, not trying to sound threatening. The councilmen log out, only leaving Ozpin and Ironwood to stare at each other for a moment.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood assured, before he logs out himself. Ozpin turns back around to look at his window, seeing a giant Atlas aircraft slowly approach Beacon. He looks over his shoulder as the elevator rings.

"Come in." he said loud enough for the people in the elevator to hear. The elevator doors opened revealing two unknown teens, one male and one female. Ozpin noticed they looked around the place like it was a new country to them. Soon he smiled. "I see new faces have stumbled upon my school."The female looked at him before she waved her hand with a kind grin. He turned his chair fully as he had his fingertips touching one another in a thinking tone as he observed the new individuals. He leaned in when he looked at the male.

Ozpin chuckles. "You remind me of a certain student here." the male chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Blake said that too." He then cleared his throat as he stood up straight. "We're here to register for your academy, me and my sister."

"...I see." Ozpin said as he studied them again. "...Is there any particular reason why you wish to attend? Sorry if it sounds harsh to you."

"Not at all, we're happy to explain." The male said waving it off. "Well, for one we're new and know little about this place, and need to gain information." Ozpin nodded as he looked away briefly before looking at them both with a smile.

"Well, alright." he said simply.

"Wait...that's it?" The female asked confused. "No boring paperwork, no sign ups?"

"Heh, only skilled huntsmen and huntresses go to this school...and from what I can tell…" Ozpin said as he widen the screen for both to see and started to press on his tablet, revealing both of them fighting with utmost skill and professionalism. "I say you two already fit well into this school." the female smiled with glee while the male looked at him with slight suspicion.

"What're you playing at?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean? I am nothing more than a headmaster to this school." Ozpin replied with a sip of his coffee. "And a Huntsman."

"Okay...if you say so." The make said with a wary look.

"I would like to know your names though first." Ozpin said looking at them with a stern like look.

"Oh right, our names are-"

 _ ***BEEP***_

The sound of the elevator dinging cut off the male, as the doors opened to reveal the other professors inside, well, more liked cramped.

"...This is kind of why I said "go one at a time", Oobleck." Anthony said with half lid eyes.

"I blame Peter." Oobleck said drinking his coffee.

"Hey!" he said almost offended. Anthony squeezed out after Glynda just simply walked out. Rodriguez was the third as Oobleck and Port walked forward.

"Hm?" Anthony hummed as he looked at the two kids. "Who are these kids?"

"More like new students." Ozpin replied.

"And who are you calling 'kid'!? " the female said pointing at Anthony with a pouting glare. "I'm eighteen ya know!"

"Still a kid, senorita." Rodriguez chuckled as a dog faunas clinged to him, he was smiling as female was about to retort, but was flicked on the head by the male who had his eyes closed in annoyance, the female had a tearful like pout as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Ah, this is actually perfect." Ozpin said, as he stood up with his cane and coffee. "Good timing to introduce your new professors as well."

"Huh, I guess it is." The male said shrugging. "Better than having to wait for tomorrow to introduce ourselves." Ozpin smiled as he walked to Glynda.

"This is Professor Glynda Goodwitch; she'll be your Combat Instructor." he said as Glynda stood with a stern look as she held her crop.

"You look nice." The female said grinning with an innocent look.

"...Thank you." she said simply as she looked away. Ozpin chuckled as he walked to Port.

"This is Professor Peter Port; he will be teaching Grimm studies to you both." Port adjusted his outfit.

"Jolly good to meet you two!" he said in a joyful tone. The female giggled behind her hand while the male looked with a raise eyebrow. The headmaster walks over to Oobleck.

"This, is Doctor Oobleck; he will teach you history from here." Oobleck zoomed towards the two teenagers.

"Good to meet the two of ya." he said as he zoomed back and forth towards them with ridiculous speed. "I hope to see you two do well for others, history will fall upon you like a nightmare." he then zoomed back in line. The male is trying to figure out how the hell he managed to get here so quickly in a millisecond. The female just blankly stared, before falling backwards to the ground with comical swirls in her eyes. The male just stared down at his sister for a moment before he pulled out a pink pill from a small compartment in his armor. He then broke it in half under her nose, who immediately shot back up with confusion on her face. Ozpin furrowed his brow, but continued none of the less.

"These two are brothers; Professor Anthony and Rodriguez; Anthony is the guns expert; as Rodriguez is the blade expert." he pointed at the two brothers. Anthony tipped his hat to them with a small smirk as Rodriguez nodded. Brittany started to hold onto Rodriguez's hand as she shyly looks at the teenagers. The male merely waved at her with a calm demeanor, while the female smiled at her with a kind look.

"And that is all. Treat the Professors well with respect, understood?" Ozpin said as he looked at them both. The male nodded in agreement as the female smiled with a thumbs up. Ozpin was about to sit down before he stopped. "Oh, forgive me, almost forgot, mind telling us your names?"

"Oh sure, I'm Drako, and this is my sister Topaz." The now named Drako said pointing at himself and then to his sister. "We're Drako and Topaz Dragonheart." The professors looked with shocked expressions as they looked at the teenagers, who looked back confused.

"...Interesting." Ozpin said only showing his stoic look. "...You wouldn't happen to know Drago Dragonheart, would you?"

"Um, yeah, is he a professor here?" Drako asked confused.

"Oh no, he is a student here." Ozpin said.

"A tough one at that." Anthony muttered.

"No kidding." Rodriguez agreed.

"Huh, that's strange, our father is a little old to be one though." Topaz said in a thinking tone as she had a finger on her chin.

'Father!?' Glynda thought in shock and confusion. Anthony and Rodriguez went wide eyed. Oobleck spat out his drink as Port grew eyes out from his bushy eyebrows in shock.

"Is he now?" Ozpin asked curiously. "He looks like he is in his eighteen to nineteen of age."

"I don't believe it." Drako said shaking his head. Ozpin looked at him briefly, before going on his tablet as he walked towards Drako; and revealing a profile picture of Drago. He looks….a whole lot different than they imagined.

"This...this could be fake?" He asked with a confused glare.

"Glynda, would you go fetch Mr. Dragonheart please?" Ozpin said shaking his head. She nodded as she quickly started to walk towards the elevator. He looks at the professors, who gave of both confused, and yet intrigued looks. Ozpin took a glance to the two confused teens before he motioned the other professors to the corner of the room for a little meeting.

"Are you sure about this, Ozpin?" Port asked worried.

"Is there a problem?" he replied with a furrowed eyebrow.

"No! I was just thinking what if he didn't have kids, it would be rather unfortunate."

"Come on mate, they pretty much look like him." Anthony said with a shrug.

"But the age difference, it's almost impossible." Oobleck said taking a glance at the two siblings.

"He is not wrong there, brother." Rodriguez said in a thinking tone. "But perhaps there is something more to Drago than meets the eye."

"So you're implying that he is _older_ than he implies?" Port asked confused.

"Most likely…"

"All we can really do is wait and see." Anthony suggested.

 **[an hour later]**

Everyone was currently either standing or sitting around as they waited. Drako paced impatiently as Topaz watched her brother with a confused look. The elevator rings as everyone perks up. The elevator doors open as Glynda walks in first, and a growl coming from the inside.

"Alright Ozpin, the hell do you want, I am already having a crap day because of this and I don't need-..." Drago froze when he saw Drako and Topaz, who in returned, stared at him with widen eyes. "Ozpin...what is this?"

"New students." he replied. "It's the darndest thing too, they have your last name." Topaz stood up with her shocked expression as she took a small step towards him. Drago stepped back with a small glare towards them. "Didn't you say you had no other members left in your family? Well, can you explain to me then, how two teens here, have your last name?"

"I…." Drago muttered as he kept his shocked glare at the two teens. He closed his eyes as he inhaled then exhaled. His glare was gone, now it's just pure shock. "I...you two can't be...ehh."

"Are you sure?" Drako asked with a little bit of a saddened look as he stepped forward a bit.

"Do you doubt us?" Topaz asked as she went next to Drako. Drago was hesitant, but he took a step forward as well. With a quick motion, he felt something hug him; Topaz was already hugging him as he stared down at her. He felt his heart skip a major beat as Topaz tightened the grip on her hug.

"We've found you…" Drago stared down with a shocked look, but soon embraced it slowly as he formed a small smile. He noticed Drako was standing there looking at him with a relieved look. Drago rolled his eyes as he pulled him into the hug. The hug lasted three minutes before he broke it up and looked at them with his signature glare.

"I thought I told you two to never try to find me, the places I go to are dangerous for you."

"But dad, we aren't exactly little kids." Topaz tried to protest. "Besides, you disappeared way too sudden for us to not worry for you."

"I had business to take care of." Drago then looked up at Anthony and Rodriguez with his glare. "And I had some trouble on the way."

"With a new look as well?" Drako asked confused.

"Not by choice."

"My, this is a rather interesting reunion." Ozpin muttered as he leaned in his chair a bit. Anthony and Rodriguez didn't glare at Drago as they gave neutral looks.

"Is there a reason you brought me here, or is this it?" Drago asked with an annoyed look.

"Well, despite them being students here now, I say it's about it." Ozpin replied with a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, what?" Drago asked with a glare to his kids.

"Officially starting now, they have became students to Beacon." Ozpin sets his coffee down as he rested his elbows on his desk. Drago first stares blankly at him before he growled down at his kids who backed away a few inches.

"And by chance, did you give them an initiation test?" He growled with a glare.

"I allowed them in just like how I invited you." Ozpin said.

"Well, you better tell Goodwitch to prepare the arena tomorrow, cause these two are gonna prove if they can stay here, or leave for home." Drago said as he glared at him with crossed arms. Ozpin made a little chuckle as he looked at Drago with a small smirk. He then pressed a button on his tablet as it showed Topaz and Drako fighting in the breach; killing Grimm after Grimm.

"I say they already proven themselves quite well." Ozpin said as he continued his little smile.

"That's against the Grimm, I mean against actual people." Drago said hardening his glare.

"Tell me; why must it be any different if it was against a smart beowulf, or a smart human?" Ozpin asked. "Its as if...you don't trust in your children's abilities."

"There's a difference between a smart Grimm, and a smart human." Drago said glaring harder. "I will see how well they do against two students of my choosing in the arena. I have two already picked."

"It's alright." Drako assured as he looked at Ozpin, giving a light chuckle. "We've been training with him for our lives; we can prove it."

"If we can survive his training, we can handle anyone." Topaz said smiling. Ozpin looked at them for a while, before nodding his head.

"...Very well." he looks at Glynda. "Tomorrow; during class?"

"Of course." Glynda agreed, looking at the freshly new students.

"Also, if you wouldn't mind, I would like this to stay quiet, I don't want a bunch of questions about how these two are my kids." Drago said with a slight glare outside.

"...If we must." Ozpin nodded. Drago turned to leave, motioning them to follow him.

'...Though there is one person I can tell at least.'

 **[Beacon Hallway, Dorms]**

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Nora?" Drago asked with slightly annoyed eyes as he knocked on Team JNPR's door. The door opened as Nora peeked her head out.

"Yyyyesss?" she asked.

"I need to speak with your team, all of you." Drago said with crossed arms. Nora looked at him for a moment before opening the door wider, allowing him in...and two other people. Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting next to one another as Ren was laying on his bed, but soon got up when Drago entered with...the two that they fought with earlier.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something, cause this is important." Drago said with his stoic look.

"Nope." Jaune replied as he waved it off. "What's up?"

"Well, you're getting two new roommates." Drago said as he stepped to the side showing Drako and Topaz.

"...Eh?" Nora said with a confused look. "Are they…?"

"They are new students here, and they are also my... _cousins_." Drago explained, saying the last part like it was difficult. Jaune furrowed an eyebrow but smiled.

"Well, they are welcome here; we'll make sure to treat them as a friend and teammate." Pyrrha said kindly as she looked at the two.

"That'll depend on tomorrow." Drago said shrugging.

"Oh?"

"They'll be proving themselves if they are worthy being in Beacon….it's more of my request due to it being….a family matter." Drago explained. "If they win, then you get new roommates, if they lose, they're going straight home."

"...I guess it makes sense." Ren said. "It sounds more of a family tradition."

"Not hitting too far off the tree there, Ren." Drago said shrugging.

"Well, they can sleep in here for now, since it's placed tomorrow...right?" Jaune asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe, since you're one of the fighters who's gonna test them." Drago said with crossed arms.

"...What?"

"Did I stutter?" Drago glared.

"No, but that was just...sudden."

"It won't just be you, it'll be you and Pyrrha both." Drago said unfolding his arms. Pyrrha looked calm as Jaune was still confused, only for Pyrrha to place an arm on Jaune.

"We'll be there." she said simply with a smile. Drago kept his stoic look before he turned to his "cousins".

"You two better not cause trouble, am I clear?" He asked with authority in his tone. They both nodded as Drago stared at them until he stood up, and left. Topaz hummed to herself as she stared at Jaune with a tiny smile and blush.

"Um….Hi." Jaune waved.

"...Hi." Topaz said shyly, instead of her normal attitude. Drako looked confused until he noticed that sparkle in her eyes.

'...you gotta be kidding me.' He thought as Topaz sat next to Jaune with a shy blushing look. Jaune looked confused, as Pyrrha looked as if she knew exactly what she was thinking. Though to her surprise, she wasn't even angry….ok maybe a little bit as she gave a small glare towards her.

"Well, for introductions." Drako said clearing his throat. "I'm Drako." He then pointed to his sister who scooted a little closer to Jaune with a slightly brighter blush. "And this is my sister, Topaz." she broke out of her shy atmosphere as she looked at the other people.

"Hello, I hope we become good friends!" She said smiling sweetly. Nora zoomed her face towards Topaz as she eyeballed her, Topaz continuing to smile.

"...Maple Syrup." Nora said randomly as she pointed at Topaz.

"Buttermilk Syrup." Topaz replied. "Oh, and sprinkles!"

"...We are gonna be _good_ friends." Nora said as she wrapped Topaz up in a bear hug. Ren and Drako facepalm as they shook their head.

'This is gonna be a weird night.'

 **[Beacon Balcony]**

Drago looked out towards the sky as stars started to appear. The pure white shine lit up like it was one huge lamp, showing some light on his skin as he crossed his arms.

"I thought I'd find you here." a sweet tone is heard behind him. He looks over his shoulder as it was Ruby with a nice beautiful smile.

"And I knew you would try and find me." He replied with his own smile, before frowning in slight disappointment. "Like the other two." He turned back to look at the shattered moon with a slight glare. "Those two should know by now that I can take care of myself wherever I am."

"Family always cares for one another." Ruby said, as she remembered the times Yang saved her and she saved her. "Besides, we are starting to be family ourselves the more we are around each other."

"Yeah, we are…" Drago said with a worried look as he sat down with a hand rubbing his head.

"It's nice to see distant relatives such as cousins care, even when they are in distant locations."

"Who told you that?"

"Jaune."

"Huh, I almost expected Nora to be the one to tell you." Drago said with a chuckle.

"Tell me what?"

"That they were my...cousins." Drago sounded like he was having trouble with saying the last word.

Ruby laughs a little. "It's like you are hiding something." Drago said nothing as he just looked back up to the moon, with an almost blank look.

'Do I tell her…?' He then covered his face with one hand as he growled quietly. 'No, I can't, but she's my ma- _Girlfriend_ , so she deserves the right to know...right?' he then looks at her innocent look as she gazed the stars. 'Drago, come on, it's not like she is some villain in disguise... like she's gonna hate you for it, maybe, I don't know! How the hell am I going to explain to her that they're my kids?!'

"Drago? You...alright?" Ruby asked concerned, leaning forward a little bit to fully see his face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine…" Drago assured with a little nervous chuckle. 'Okay, this is getting ridiculous, are you _this_ frightened? You can handle massive armies, galactic warlords, cosmic reality beings, but not this!?' finally he quickly looks at Ruby.

"Gemstone...can I ask you something?"

"Um, yeah sure." Ruby said with a little nod, fully looking at him.

"Can...can I trust you?" Drago asked at her with a serious expression. "Can I really trust you?"

"Of course. Drago, I don't betray anyone close to me. Whatever you have to say, just say it." Ruby said placing hands on both hips. Drago took a deep breath, then exhaled with closed eyes as he looked away.

"Drako and Topaz, aren't my cousins."

"...Siblings then?"

"No...they're my…" Drago paused for a moment to shake his head before finishing. "...They're my offspring...my kids." he waited for something negative, like yelling at him.

"Your...kids? But...the age doesn't…" Ruby looked confused beyond belief.

"It's...a long, _long_ story." He said rubbing his head with a nervous look.

"You can tell me either way though, right?" Ruby tilted her head at him.

"Ruby, that would take probably _hours_ to explain, for probably just my age…"

"...How old are you really?" she asked.

"I'm...well…" Drago looked in thought as he tried to come up with an answer. "That I'm afraid I can't tell you, yet." she looks at him, then just rubbed the back of her head.

"So...you're a father, huh?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I am." Drago answered with a little shrug.

"That's...actually cute." Ruby said with a meek smile.

"What?" Drago asked confused at her. "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be?" she furrowed her eyebrow.

"I'm a father." Drago said, emphasising on the word "father".

"Well uh...does your wife know about this?" Ruby asked. The response she got was a sadden look and who looked away. "Oh….I-I didn't mean…"

"You didn't know...I don't blame you for asking about…" Drago clenched his fist slightly before relaxing a bit with a calm look. "About...her." Ruby didn't know what to exactly say. She doesn't want to upset him any further. Then, she just slowly hugs him with some passion in it. He didn't respond for a bit before he hugged back with one of his wings, draping it over her.

"You know...the girl reminds me of my younger self." Ruby smiled lightly.

"Topaz?" Drago asked looking down at her with a grin. "No, she's like you _and_ Nora, but more tamed."

"Still, the innocence, cheerful attitude? I acted like her before…" Ruby then chuckles. "I probably still do." Drago chuckled along with her before gaining a small frown.

"That was one reason why I worry about her." He said shaking his head. "Her innocence to me at first was a bad thing, that's why I trained them, Drako especially so he can protect her when I'm not around."

"She might be innocent, but I doubt she is dumb."

"Well, no but..."

"True, she is ridiculously innocent, but she knows when something is dangerous or not." Drago chuckled with an eyeroll.

"Plus...I can see a little bit of Drako in you as well." Ruby leaned in with a playful grin. "Kind of like your cocky nature."

"He got most of his traits from his mother." Drago said with a playful glare. "From me, he inherited his skills and the will to protect his loved ones, like his sister."

Ruby boops his nose. "Still cocky though." He blinked a couple of times before he glared down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on, how come you get to tease me!" He said nothing as he gently cupped her chin with his hand and stared at her with a small grin as he leaned down slowly. Ruby looked at him with a blush but leaned up as her eyes slowly halfway close. When he was close to her lips though, she was surprised when she felt something poke her nose gently.

"Boop."

Ruby tsks. "You're no fair." Drago chuckled a little bit louder before he leaned down again and rubbed her head gently.

"No one teases me, Little Gemstone." she pouted as she looked away, but as soon as she looked up, he locked lips with her instantly, catching her off guard.

She halted a gasp midway as she had wide eyes, not ready for what just happened. Drago kept her in place with an arm around her waist as he kept his lips on hers with closed eyes as she blushed bright red. She felt hesitant at first, not sure what to do from here, never once has she kissed a boy in her entire life, so this was all foreign for her. It was like trying a new flavored cookie for the first time. Surely, however, she put one hand on his cheek and placed the other one on his muscular bicep. They kissed for awhile, until Ruby felt something getting probed into her mouth, pushing against her teeth. She went wide eyed again, but quickly relaxed afterwards as she allowed entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, for which Drago was obviously winning that lovely battlefield. It lasted for a few minutes before he pulled back, leaving a small dazed Ruby who panted heavily from the kiss, both of their saliva connected like a bridge to both of their mouths.

"Happy now?" Drago grinned as he rubbed her cheek with raised eyebrow. She nodded her head with an "mmhmm..". He chuckled a bit as he stared at her, pulling her close as she rested her head on his chest with a content sigh. He looked out to the shattered moon again as both planned to stay there for a bit longer.

'On my honor, I will protect her, no matter what stands in my way.'

 **[Team JNPR's Room]**

"Ooh, ooh, how about strawberries _and_ syrup on pancakes!" Topaz said with a bright smile, almost shaking like she was containing a lot of energy that needed to be released.

"Even better! Buttermilk and Maple syrup, with tri fruit: Blueberries, Strawberries, and Raspberries!" Nora added in with a wide grin. Topaz squeed like a schoolgirl as she tightly hugged her with a wider smile.

"What am I watching right now?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Drako said shaking his head.

"On the bright side, she made a friend she can relate to." Pyrrha said optimistically.

"Don't know if I should be happy for her, or scared that there is two of the same." Ren said with an anime sweat going down his head.

"She can make friends with almost _anybody_ , trust me." Drako said shrugging. "If given the chance, I wouldn't be surprised if she befriended one of those, _grimm_ , creatures we fought."

"Wouldn't be possible, they only feed off of negativity and has no soul." Pyrrha informed.

"So like a friend of ours then?" Topaz asked, suddenly in front of her with a grin. "He's like the embodiment of darkness and evil, and I think he doesn't have a soul, but I could be wrong."

"There is a difference between a soulless animal and a soulless person; even though they don't have one, humans can at least redeem themselves to an extent to earn one...these animals have not." as both Topaz and Pyrrha chatted, Drako walked towards Jaune who was observing both girls as they talked.

"Enjoying the company?" He asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Well uh...I don't mind other people sleeping in here." he answered kind of nervously. Drako kept staring at him with a tiny glare as he looked him over.

"What's your opinion on us?"

"Well...considering you are Drago's cousins, I say you guys are pretty cool."

"Explain."

"Uh...Well...you seem like you can handle just about anything and Topaz is...well, nice?"

"Nice?" Drako raised a curious eyebrow as he took a glance at him, then his sister.

"Well, yeah. I mean she smiles a lot, she's energetic, kind of like Nora over there." Jaune pointed at Nora, who was currently humming to herself as she tipped back and forth, most likely zoning out.

"Hm, I can honestly see the resemblance." Drako said nodding. Jaune nodded with him, as they stood there quietly for a second until Drako motions Jaune to follow. He was confused but decided to do so he wasn't seen as being rude. As Jaune closed the door and turned a round, Drako grabbed the front of his hoodie tightly and pulled him, causing him to lose balance from the unexpected aggressiveness.

"Now I want you to listen, and listen closely." Drako growled, almost sounding like Drago. Jaune looked at him with confusions as he pulled his sweater again. "I don't know if you noticed, but my little sister has seemed to have taken an...interest in you."

"...Really?" he said shocked.

"Did I _stutter_?" Drako growled threateningly as he tightened his grip on his hoodie.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but look, I am not gonna do anything crazy." Jaune assured with his hands up. Drako just glared harder at him as he somewhat loosened his grip on him.

"I don't know that, but I know tomorrow, I shall see if you're good enough for her." he lets go and waits as he crosses his arms. Jaune opened the door as he shook his head.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Jaune Arc." he mumbled to himself as he let Drako in first. At first glance, he saw his sister having a confused titled head as she stared blankly at Pyrrha.

"What's an aura?" Topaz asked confused.

"Aura is the manifestation to the soul. With enough practice, it can be used for many things; such as shields, offensive use, even healing or use them to increase their current ability." Pyrrha explained.

"So Ki basically?" Topaz asked scratching her head.

"Silly, we don't use keys!" Nora said loudly.

"Not Keys, Ki." Drako said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I am not sure what this "Ki" is, but it sounds pretty similar to it." Ren said with a neutral look.

"Ki is a life force energy that is in any life forms, it's a universal energy that can penetrate everywhere. Our fath- _cousin_ , trained under many masters who used Ki in combat, and has mastered them." Drako explained shrugging. "Its mostly used as an offensive energy, but can be used as a defensive energy as well."

"Well, if you two wish, I can unlock your Aura's if you wish." Pyrrha offered kindly with a smile.

"Ooh ooh, yes please!" Topaz instantly stood up with her hand up. "How does it work, a dance, incantation… sacrifice?" She said the last part somewhat ominously. Pyrrha stood up as she gave a sweet smile towards the randomness and innocence of this person. Drako stood curiously as she placed both hands on both of their chests. Soon, she started to speak words that sounded wise and calming. After she was done, the siblings grew of a bright light. Topaz glowed an almost lightish red, not pink but close, Drako glowed a dark blueish green. As it ended, Topaz and Drako looked at themselves as they felt this new power, Pyrrha had a different story however. She fell forward as Drako quickly caught her.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked in a worried like tone.

"I-I'm fine...I used my aura to unlock yours...and you both have a lot of it." she assured and looked at Jaune. "Just like you, Jaune, heh." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. Topaz was looking at herself with widen starry eyes with her mouth gaped as she sounded like she was gasping loudly.

"I feel...powerful." She said striking a pose with her finger pointing to the sky with a grin. Drako slightly smiles at her sister's silliness, same with Ren and Jaune. "Why, I feel like I can even defeat our cousin!"

"NO NO NO!" Drako shouted in fear as he clasped his hands over her mouth. "Shhhhh, he could hear you, idiot!" He hissed as he looked around the room in paranoid fashion. Jaune and Pyrrha just nervously laughed at this, Ren giving off his usual blank half lidded stare as Nora continued to zone out.

"Mfpmpmphmm!"

"What are yo-DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND!?" Drako shouted as he shook his hand around in disgust, trying to get rid of the saliva. Topaz stuck her tongue out childishly as she crossed her arms. Nora was laughing, Jaune snickered as Pyrrha giggled, Ren smiled.

"If you're gonna lick something, lick something else, not my hand!" Drako said annoyed with a glare. "Otherwise, no ice cream for you." Nora gasps dramatically as Topaz gave an angry pout. Jaune walked passed and sat next to Pyrrha again as he breathed out.

"Well, I'm tired, let's get some rest yeah?" he yawned. "Been a long day."

"Of course." Pyrrha said getting up as she went to her bed. "Oh, I don't think we have enough beds for you two…"

"There's the floor." Drako shrugged. He didn't notice Topaz walked over to in front of Jaune, who was getting ready to get under the covers.

"Um…"

"I call Jaune as my snuggle buddy!" Topaz said cheerfully.

"Huh?" he didn't get a chance to respond as Topaz jumped onto the bed, enough to where the covers are already over her. Jaune looked at his team to which Ren and Nora shrugged. Pyrrha gave a small jealous like glare towards the oblivious Topaz.

"So warm." She sighed contently as she snuggled into the bed. Jaune put his hands up to Drako in a "I swear to god" gesture. In response, he made the "I'm watching you" gesture as he laid on the ground with his hands behind his head.

 **[Midnight]**

Jaune was sleeping soundly as he had some nice dreams of Weiss, and sometimes Pyrrha. He opened one eye when he noticed thin arms wrapped around his torso, and a head rubbing against his chest. Right, Topaz was in the bed with him; he almost forgot about that. She made a cute little moan as she stopped rubbing her head on him. He was gonna gently pry her fingers open so he wouldn't get in trouble with Drako over there...but her face was just so dang cute and adorable, like a cute baby puppy. Jaune looked very hesitant.

'...mmm, I better not get beaten up for this.' Jaune thought with a gulp as he slowly put an arm over her as she was cuddling with him. What Jaune didn't notice, was a wide blush around her face as she smiled a bit wider.

'My Knight…' She thought happily in her sleep.


	25. The Initiation Match, awkward morning

**[Morning, JNPR Room]**

Topaz was seen laying on top of Jaune with a small smile on her face, her arms around his neck with her head resting under it as she slept soundly. Jaune's hand was close to her waist as he lightly snores in his sleep. He actually didn't regret cuddling with her, probably because she wouldn't let go of him the whole night. When he did wake though, he felt a dark presence next to his bed, a very dark, menacing presence.

'...Aw crud.' he thought with wide eyes as he looks to his side seeing a big glare coming from Drako. He was standing there with crossed arms, his foot tapping the ground fast and loud, and a black aura surrounded him as he growled down at him. Pyrrha gave an inaudible growl herself, having a glare. Ren have gave a small wide eyed look as Nora giggled happily. Jaune chuckled nervously as Topaz started to wake up with a mumble.

"Would you care to explain this?" Drako growled with his glare hardening. Jaune panicked a bit as he tried to gently push Topaz off, but one of his hands slipped and accidentally fell onto her flat, yet perky chest. She gave a small innocent moan from the touch as she felt him squeeze it on instinct. He quickly retracted his hand with a blush as she woke up with her own.

 **[Hallway]**

Team JNPR and the siblings were walking down the hallway as Jaune had a black eye as it slowly started to heal with his aura. Topaz was next to Pyrrha with a confused grin on her face as she stared at him. Drako walked in front ahead of everyone else with a glare and clenched fists. What confused Topaz was the jealous glare she got from Pyrrha. She kept glaring at her ever since they left the Dorms. Nora didn't notice what was going on so she just hummed happily as she skipped next to Ren, who gave a slightly nervous look at Jaune and Drako.

Things were a bit rocky between them, but so far, nothing bad was happening...yet. I guess this is the over protection a brother can have for their sister "when in danger." Jaune stretched his left arm a bit, due to Drako who was originally gonna try and snap it, till Topaz and Pyrrha stopped him right there. It wasn't easy, but they managed to calm him, saying it was an accident. Though he did gave Jaune a small warning, if he ever did it again, then he'll have to worry about him, _and_ Drago coming after him. Jaune mentally questions how "small" that was.

 **[Glynda's classroom]**

Glynda was currently finishing up setting up the arena as it was almost close to the matches Drago requested. She heard footsteps as she looked behind her to see Anthony with a calming smile as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Howdy, Glynda." Anthony tipped his hat.

"Hello Anthony." She replied with her own smile, which was a rare thing to everyone else. For Anthony it was a usual thing for them as they started to date. Anthony rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her.

"I was thinking…." he started out as she looked at him curiously. "After….today, would you like to go out to eat?" She noticed he was a little nervous bit asking, but was straightforward with it nonetheless.

"I would love to." She said smiling.

"Great! I'll come around near say...seven." he said, looking to see if it was a good time for her.

"Sounds good." She answered with a nod. Anthony looked around a bit then looked at her.

"Oh yeah, initiation test...how do you think the kiddos will do?"

"If they're anything like their, _father_ , they'll probably be skilled and brutal, possibly." Glynda answered with a shake of her head. "It's hard to imagine them as his kids, they acted almost nothing like him."

"Best to assume they have their mother's side, though I doubt they are exactly brutal...especially that Topaz child."

"You could be right, though looks could be deceiving." Glynda's eyes furrowed a bit. "Now for, Drako...maybe."

"Gotta point there...people thought I was just a boney kid that couldn't do anything athletic." Anthony shrugs as he joked.

"Huh, I could see that." She said giving a small laugh.

" _Pretty_ sure I have fat on me now." he taps his lean belly. "Felt weird at first but got use to it." Glynda gave a small chuckle at him with a small shake of her head. The doors open as they saw the kids they were just talking about with Team JNPR, RWBY, and Drago. Glynda cleared her throat as she gave off her usual stern look. She was a bit surprised by the black eye from Jaune, but hid it quite well. Her first accusation was Drago, until she saw the glare from Drako that was directed to Jaune.

'Definitely like his father.' She thought with slight annoyance. Anthony hanged around the back with his arms folded as she looked at the two teenagers.

"I assume you two are ready to fight to see if you are allowed into this school?" Glynda said with her crop behind her back in a military like stance. "Just remember, under Drago's that he so feverishly hammered into our heads." Glynda looked at him, who shrugged. "That if you cannot beat your opponents you are to not come back. If you are victorious, you get a spot in our school. Am I clear?" they both gave an understanding nod to which Glynda looks at Drago.

"So Dragonheart, how do you want this? One at a time or all at once?" she asked, Drago closed his eyes to think as he rubbed his chin, taking a front row seat as Ruby sat next to him.

"A two on two match, my cousins, against Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc." Drago said pointing his thumb at said people.

"Very well...come up you two." Pyrrha and Jaune followed as they drew out their weapons and got to the arena. "All that needs to be said is that you will fight to your absolute potential, if I see either of you going easy on one another, it will be an automatic loss, understood?" They both nodded as Drago motioned for his "cousins" to enter the arena. Topaz skipped in with a giggle, while Drako simply walked in with a roll of his eyes towards his sister. Glynda looked over her shoulder after she started to work on her tablet; showing a display of Jaune's, Pyrrha's, Drako's and Topaz's aura displays; fully green.

'When did they get their aura's unlocked?' Drago thought confused. 'Must've been Pyrrha, that's my only guess.' She looked at all the contestants as Drako unsheathed his weapon and shield, Topaz taking out her bow.

"...Begin!"

 **[Play Heart of a Warrior Dizzie Rascal ft. Teddy Sky]**

Drako was the first to attack as he threw his shield at Jaune like a frisbee. Jaune blocked it with his shield , which ricocheted off and went back into Drako's hand. Jaune charged as retaliation as he went for an overhead strike, which Drako blocked with his own sword. They started to dance their swords around as they clashed constantly.

Pyrrha went onto one knee as she started to use her rifle and started shooting at Topaz. Said person was dodging like a dancer as she retaliated with a volley of green and black arrows. The arrows were either shot at, or dodged as they unleashed a lot of blinding smoke, temporarily blinding Pyrrha. She managed to block a spin attack from Topaz when the smoke cleared, who used her shield to backflip away. Pyrrha landed and did a surprise point blank fire that Topaz barely dodges as she hopped on one foot, allowing Pyrrha to quickly shield bash her. Topaz was dazed a bit before she dodged an attempted thrust attack from Pyrrha's spear, which now shrank down to a sword. She tried to continue her offensive, only to get surprisingly blocked by two swords Topaz used from separating her bow.

Drako managed to shield bash Jaune in the face, and followed it up with roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground. Jaune dodges a stab downwards from Drako as Jaune returned with a kick to Drako's face, who backed away with a daze. Jaune surprised him with a horizontal slash into as downward slash across his chest. Drako backed away with a growl as he fought back with two side swings to his chest. They started to clash as Jaune gave a threatening glare.

"I must admit, your strong." Drako said with a grin as he pushed Jaune back. "But still not enough."

"Don't underestimate an opponent!" Jaune said quickly slashing at Drako's left shin. He grunted as he hopped a bit before scissor kicking Jaune's face and sweeping him.

Topaz was dodging Pyrrha's slashes, who in returned blocked all her attacks.

"You look upset, what's up?" Topaz asked curiously as she blocked one of Pyrrha's attempted downward strike. Pyrrha pushed her away aggressively.

"I'm fine." she sort of low growled as she tried to do a jump slash, Topaz swiftly jumps to the side and thrusts both her swords to her side, sending her to the ground. Pyrrha recovered quickly and threw her spear at her, which hit her stomach, sending her a two feet away and towards the ground. She gets up as she still had a smirk on her face.

"You're lying." Topaz said wagging her finger with a tsk as she took a defensive stance. "I can tell." Pyrrha growled as she used her semblance to get her weapon back and changed to a rifle; playing the keep away game with Topaz.

"She is upset about something." Drago commented from the scene. "The way she's fighting Topaz, she's definitely upset."

"How can you tell other than the way she is fighting?" Ruby asked.

"You may not have noticed, but she's been glaring at my cousin since this morning, I don't know why though." Drago answered with a shrug. He looked a little to the left to see Drako massively hit Jaune in the face and slashed widely at Jaune, causing him to hit to the yellow. Both are currently in the same color; yet Jaune looks like that hit got him good, as he is currently on one knee.

"Really, is that the best you got?" Drako asked panting. "That was just pathetic, the giant two headed Grimm snake put up a better fight." He heard a loud growl from Jaune as he punched the grown harshly, and charged at Drako with a battle cry. He was gonna do an overhead strike as Drako went to block with a smirk, only to lose it when he got faked out and sliced across his chest that got him good. Drako stumbled back as Jaune got closer into his comfort zone, the one thing Drako noticed was the glare hardened as Jaune sounded like he stopped breathing. Jaune bashed him in the face, briefly sending him into the air and slashing him four times before kicking him away in the stomach. Drako got back up and continued to get hit relentlessly by sword swipes from Jaune.

"Where did this come from?" Ren asked in surprise at Jaune's speed and power.

"Adrenaline rush." Drago answered with a slight glare. "Damn shame too, I was hoping to be the first to see how strong he was against me. I guess my cousin beat me to it." Jaune made a battle cry as he tried to slash him again, but Drako managed to block it this time and headbutt him away. Drako roared loudly as Jaune got into a stance with his shield up and sword to the side. Drako threw his shield down aggressively before he gripped his sword in both hands and rushed at Jaune with his sword glowing green. Just as he was close, Jaune raised his shield to block, but was surprised when Drako went through him.

"What the-" he was cut off when Drako appeared in front of him with an upward strike followed by two kicks to his head and finished with a punch to his chest, sending him back.

"What…?" Ruby said shocked, Blake surprised herself.

"What even was that?" Yang asked baffled, Weiss blinking in astonishment.

"After image technique, an easy skill to learn." Drago said chuckling. Jaune got up panting as he looked at Drako, who was panting just as heavily. Jaune too, dropped his sword as he charged at Drako, who in return did as well. Jaune's sword was to the side as Drako's was raised slightly above him. As they got closer, both swung their weapons, Jaune slashing across as Drako did a vertical downward slash as the passed each other from collision. They stood in place for briefly five seconds before Jaune fell onto his stomach. Drako fell to one knee on a loud thud as he dropped his sword; both exhausted and completely drained. He glances up to see that he is still in the yellow as Jaune fell into the danger line, indicating his defeat.

Topaz gets launched back as she fell flat on her back as Pyrrha stood triumphantly with her sword out. Pyrrha just got to the yellow as Topaz was near the danger zone. Pyrrha got into a defensive position as she waited. Topaz got up slowly as her body glowed brightly in a lightish red coloring.

'I've always wanted to do this!' She thought with a strained giggle. "KAIO-KEN!" She shouted with her aura fairing up like flames. The moment she said it, everyone was confused.

"Kaio-what?" Pyrrha said confused before she was bombarded with high and low kicks, followed by two uppercuts and finished with Topaz sticking a red arrow to her back that beeped loudly. Pyrrha fell to the ground on her back as she groaned. Somehow, she went to the danger zone quite quickly after that, she just got immense power somehow! She doesn't know if she should be frustrated or impressed. Glynda stepped forward as the bell rang.

 **[End Song]**

"Enough, fight is over; the winners are Topaz and Drako Dragonheart." Glynda said as she pointed at the two siblings, who were pretty exhausted. Drako walked up to the downed Jaune and helped him up without hesitation. Jaune stumbled a bit as he picked up his sword, but soon got his balance as he looked at Drako. Said person nodded to himself as he thought before he did a small sigh, and gave his hand out to shake it. Jaune looked at it until he got his own hand gripped it, as both shook hands.

"I'll say it again, you are strong." Drako said chuckling. "You're an alright guy."

"Yeah….thanks." Jaune said as he breathed a little bit, still worn out.

"Despite your loss...I think you have deserved my sister plenty enough."

"Um...thanks?" Drako got closer as he whispered into his ear.

"Just so you know, if you ever...do things. Be gentle, yeah?" Drako whispered as he watched Topaz help out Pyrrha a bit, who only nodded in appreciation. "It's her first time and, you probably know how that is."

"Uh?"

"Great. You have my approval, might be harder with our, other cousin." Drako said gesturing to Drago who lightly clapped with a sarcastic smile.

"It seems they passed the test." He said with a, sort of proud grin. "And as I said, if they win, they can stay." Topaz cheered happily as Drako rubbed the back of his head with a smile as he looked at his sister. Drago then took a glance at Jaune with light shrug. "I guess that means you get two new roommates."

"Well I'm fine with it." Jaune said as he smiled at the two. "What about you Pyr-..." Jaune noticed she just walked out the door. "...Where is she going?" Topaz gave a concerned look as she tilted her head and quickly followed.

"I guess Topaz will find out." Ren said with a shrug, Nora was cheering that she got to keep her new friend around.

 **[Outside the classroom]**

Topaz looked around to see where the redhead went when she sees her leaning against the wall with her arm above her head as she looked down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she sort of mumbled as she looked a bit angry.

"You lied again." she said with a tilted head.

"I said i'm fine!" Pyrrha shouted as Topaz blinked. Pyrrha's anger turned into a frown. "Sorry its just...I am getting this weird emotion I have never dealt with before...and no offense, it's whenever you are near Jaune."

"You have a crush on him."

"...How did you…?"

"Well your blushing face is one clue." Topaz said shrugging. "Plus the dreamy eyes, and the glare you've kind of been giving me? Trust me, I've noticed."

"Oh…"

"But hey! It's completely fine!" Topaz said as she gently placed a hand on her back and arm.

"I don't know...I do want to have a relationship with him...but by the looks of it so do you."

"We could share him." Topaz said with an innocent smile.

"T-thats's not how a relationship works…" Pyrrha blushed wildly at her suggestion.

"Why not? It'll be like two girls sharing a doll right?" Topaz asked somewhat confused at her blushing face.

"W-well uh...I mean…" Pyrrha stuttered. She has no clue how casually she can say this type of thing. "I-I just think that it would be a couple, not a...threesome type of relationship, I don't know it just...doesn't seem normal."

"Oh come on, it'll be a fun experience for both of us!" She said smiling, oh so innocently. Pyrrha is shocked at how innocent she is to this type of talk. "Look, let's just try it some time okay? I think Jaune will be just okay with it!"

"...Can I think about it?" Pyrrha said as her blushed quieted down but still visible, looking nervous.

"Sure!" Topaz answered with a grin. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She then walked back into the arena with a happy grin as she skipped. Pyrrha watched with a puzzled look, mixed with a thinking one as she bit her thumb.

 **[About an hour later]**

Ruby and Drago were out on the balcony again, since they had one more free day till it was back to class work and the Vytal festival coming up in a few weeks.

"Well, hopefully the tournament is a good one, I plan to train starting tomorrow."

"Sounds nice, do you train with anyone?" Ruby asked.

"I have my kids now, but I normally train alone for these things." Drago answered with a shrug.

"I was hoping I could probably watch if I had time." Ruby said with a sweet smile as she had her eyes closed.

"You want to watch me train?" Drago asked confused.

"Sure! Kind of want to know how my boyfriend gets so strong~." she sang as she giggled.

"Sorry, but that'll have to be a no." Drago said with a light chuckle. "I can't have your sweet smile distract me."

"What if I had this face." Ruby said as she gave a mean like glare.

"That just makes you look even cuter!"

"No fair!" she pouted.

"Sorry Ruby, but if I were you, I would be practicing with your team." Drago said grinning. She pouted at him again before just smiling again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed as she cuddled with his chest a bit. He sighed as he placed a wing over her with a smile. The door opened behind them as he furrowed a brow while looking behind him. Topaz and Drako walked in looking around.

"Yang said we would find you here…" Drako said as he gave a confused look at the scene. "Uhm…"

"Whatever you have to say, say it, otherwise, leave." Drago said slightly annoyed.

"Um...what is going on?" Drako asked confused as Topaz tilted her head.

"It's none of-" Drago was about to say before Ruby placed a hand on his cheek, giving a "it's ok" look. He stared at her for a moment, before sighing. "What I'm about to tell you, is something you better not overreact to, are we clear?" They both nod, Drako a bit slower as he observed the situation.

Drago sighed heavier before looking at them with a strict look. "Ruby and I are a couple, she's my mate."

"Really!?" Topaz said in shock.

"Woah…" Drako said, equally shocked.

"What?" Drago asked with a semi-annoyed look.

"Nothing it's just..I didn't think you would…" Drako said, but stammered due to his shock. Topaz zoomed in front of Ruby as she had her wide grin, Ruby giving a meek smile as she let her arms get off Drago's neck and placing them in below her waist. Suddenly Topaz hugged Ruby as she bounced up and down a bit.

"Does that make her our new mom!?" She asked with a wide smile.

"...Well it's one way putting it…" Drago said rubbing his head.

"..A mom?" Ruby asked as if the word was foreign for her to be called by." U-um…"

"...A new mother...huh." Drako said with a light frown. "I guess...it would be nice, since we never knew our real…" He stopped when he noticed Drago's glare at him. "Sorry…" Topaz let go of the hug as she looked at Ruby with excitement. Said person giggled at her cuteness. Drako walked up to Ruby with a neutral look.

"When I imagined you getting a new mate, I wasn't expecting this." He said looking her over with a raised eyebrow.

"...Mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Um…f-fifthteen." she replied nervously. "Y-you?"

"Eighteen, so is my sister, she's five seconds younger than me." Drako answered. Ruby looked at him for a moment while he kind of awkwardly stood there. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation with a new mother figure he never had before. He suddenly felt Ruby just give him a hug, which surprised him. She smiled as she looked up at him with a caring smile. Topaz joined in with a smile as she embraced them both. Ruby smile grew wider when Drako slowly started to embrace the hug as well.

"...okay, this is nice I guess." He said with a quiet chuckle.

"I can give a lot more of these if you like." Ruby said as she giggled a little.

"I think I'm good on hugs, thanks to my sister." Drako said giving a playful glare at Topaz. Ruby gave a grin with half lidded eyes as she placed her finger on his nose.

"You're such a cute boy." she said mother-like.

"You do know I'm three years older than you right?" Drako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean Drago's kids aren't cute." Ruby said as she pinched his cheek a bit. Drako looked away with a side glare while grumbling something under his breath. Ruby turned to Topaz as she put both hands on her cheeks. "And this one is just adorable~!" Topaz giggled to herself before it turned into laughter.

"I could say the same for you!"

"Adorable daughter and adorable mother?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Yes." Topaz said with a grin as well

"How come _she_ gets the adorable trait?" Drako asked with

"Oh come on, boys can only go to cute status!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!"

Drago chuckles to himself. This is already becoming an interesting family for him. This was gonna be a bit hard to explain to Ruby's family in the near future, Yang would probably be happy to be an aunt, he was not sure on her father, or uncle since he's never met them yet. He watched the pair chat with one another as he smiled.

 **[Later that day]**

Jaune was about to enter his dorm, and surprisingly, he is the first one there. Ren was told he was gonna train with Drago due to him asking, or in his case, ordering him to. He even noticed Drago asking Cinder as well, a lot nicer and calmer as well. Pyrrha said she had a lot of things on her mind, so he just let her have space, like he always did whenever Pyrrha was in deep thought. He opened his door and was about to walk in when he heard something coming towards him. Suddenly he gets tackled into his room as the door closed shut. He opened his eyes to see Topaz on top of him. From the way it looked, it was a complete accident. Suddenly he heard her moan again as he looked down. His hand was near her chest again for the second time this has accidently happened.

"S-sorry!" Jaune said as he pulled his hands back. Topaz had a blush on her, but her face was showing the opposite as she showed a tilted head.

"For what? Catching me in your arms?" She asked, in her innocent tone.

"N-no the uh...thing that happened this morning happened again."

"Huh?"

"I-I-I uh…" Jaune sweated a bit as he tugged on his hoodie. "Touched your…."

"My what?" She asked confused with a cute head tilt.

"Uh…." Jaune then tried to meet her eyes, but really couldn't. "Y-your...chest." Topaz looked at him for a moment as she blinked.

"Is that bad?"

"Huh?" Jaune scratched his head. "I mean...it's uh...pretty...inappropriate?"

"Why?"

"Well I mean...boys shouldn't touch….w-women like that if they don't want to be touched...in those places."

"Why?" She asked again with a head tilt.

"B-because it you probably didn't like it?"

"...I don't get it." She said confused.

'This is gonna be so hard to explain.' Jaune thought with a nervous look as Topaz stared at him with her innocent, clueless eyes.

 **[With Anthony]**

"Almost seven." Anthony said to himself as he checked his watch. He was wearing the suit he wore to the dance, which was still good as new. He walked over through the hallways of Beacon, going to a specific door that had "Glynda" on the nameplate of it. As soon as it hit seven, he knocked on the door three times, a little loud. He heard the sound of heels walking on the floor before the door opened, revealing Glynda wearing a black dress as she wore black gloves that covered her whole arms, just below her elbows. She had some mascara and some light eyeshadow as she wore an expensive looking necklace around her neck. She smiled as she see's Anthony, who looked her over with half shocked and half interested.

"You look wonderfully beautiful as always, Professor." Anthony said formally as he offered his arm to her.

"I could say the same to you." She replied with a grin as she looked over the suit. "Wasn't that from the Dance?" as she wrapped her arm around his bicep.

"Can't deny the classics, right?" Anthony shrugged as he grinned at her as well.

"No, you can't." She answered with a small laugh as they started to walk.

"I can see you would be using the old fashioned long gloves, so we are even in that matter, heh."

"Oh stop, they are brand new." She said with a small glare.

"Don't mean they came from the old days." Anthony teased lightly. She glared at him as he gave a smile, which slowly caused her to grin at him as she giggled. As they walked past, Rodriguez peeked his head out of the room he lived in as Brittany was folding clothes. Rodriguez smiled at his brother for taking a step forward in this new life of his.

"Mr. Skullrox?" Brittany asked as she finished folding.

"Hm?" Rodriguez answered as he looked at the faunas.

"Where is your brother going?"

"He is going out with Ms. Goodwitch."

"The scary blonde?"

"Yeah...though she did smile, should've seen it little one, heh."

"She smiles?" Brittany looked at Rodriguez as he walked over and kneeled down.

"Everyone has a soft spot." he replied with a caring smile. She looked away with a frown as he replied with a hug to her, who lightly hugs back. Rodriguez looks behind him to see Anthony's stetson hat on his bed.

'Never change, dear brother.'


	26. Drago's Journal 3:Enemies, the messanger

**[Three Days later]**

"Ruby, _please_ tell me you didn't lose the book report that is due today?" Weiss pleaded with a small glare. Ruby pulled it out with a confident smile.

"See? I can be reliable." she had a proud grin on her face as she did so.

"...Ruby, where's the book?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Weiss, stop worryin! My grade will be fine."

"A team leader needs good grades, not OK grades, so find the book and hurry!" Weiss demanded before she left the room with crossed arms. She pouted as she humphed. Weiss has been on her about grades for a while now. It had something to do with her almost failing a test in Oobleck's class; thank goodness Drago was there to assist! Speaking of said boyfriend, he said he was gonna train alone for the next few weeks for the upcoming Vytal Tournament. They agreed to keep the secret about his kids, though that didn't stop her from calling them cute from time to time. She ruffled around her bed, which in all honesty, is pretty dang messy with many school supplies, binders and papers due to the lack of a backpack.

She finally found the book she was looking for and held it with a dramatic pose, but dropped it when she slipped on another book from Blake's collection. The book she found slid and knocked over Drago's bag, along with the journal that got knocked out. Ruby groaned in slight annoyance at the mess, before gasping at the clock: she only had seven minutes before class starts. In her rush she picked up the book she dropped, unknowingly grabbing Drago's journal as well that was under it.

 **[Ooblecks classroom]**

"Ugh, where is Ruby!?" Weiss asked in a demanded tone as she tapped her foot. "It's almost time!"

"Hey Weiss, you've been on Ruby's case lately, what's up?" Yang asked, as the rest of team RWBY were sitting next to Drako and Topaz, still trying to get used to the uniforms.

"She almost failed a test two days ago!" Weiss said with crossed arms. "I will not allow that to happen again as her partner."

"This...dang thing." Drako mumbled as he adjusted the collar to his uniform.

"I don't like this." Topaz somewhat complained as she was also adjusting the collar of the uniform.

"You'll grow into it, we all had to." Yang assured. "School dress code can get a bit annoying at times, but what can ya do?"

"Beg to them to show mercy?" Topaz suggested.

"Sorry kiddo, school policy." Yang chuckled. Drako watched Velvet walk past with books in her hand with observing eyes. The first time he met her, was yesterday. He accidentally knocked into her when he was studying and had a hard time apologizing due to the books covering the floor. When he gazed at her though under all the books, he almost found it cute, especially with the Bunny ears. Though, as he did try to apologize after helping her up, while giving a shy type of nature, some guy that was just as tall as Drago in this world looked down upon him with the meanest glare, thinking he was a threat. It was like he was her bodyguard or something. He did apologize, but did get somewhat dragged away by a glaring Drago, who just glared harder at the other giant. He stopped looking at her as she sat down calmly as she placed her books down gently and waited patiently.

What interrupted the train of thought, was someone bursting into the room loudly as most students looked that way to Ruby panting heavily.

"I ***pant*** made it ***pant***."

"Finally! Did you find your book report?" Weiss said as she leaned in towards Ruby. She nodded quickly as she presented the books to her...wait _books_?

'Why does she have _two_ books?' Weiss thought confused with a tiny glare. The bell rang as Oobleck zoomed into the room.

"Alright class, settle down and take your seats!" he said quickly as he zoomed towards Weiss and Ruby. "Now!" then zoomed away again as they quickly got to their seats. Drako chuckled at this while Topaz was trying to follow Oobleck's speed. "Now! Other than the new students that just got here over the weekend and doesn't know much of our history, you have had a book report to finish up in two days, leave them up at the front desk after class, REMEMBERTHAT!" he then zoomed towards his chalk boards as he slid down, writing really fast.

"My brain hurts…" Topaz said laying her head down with comical swirling eyes.

"Deep breaths Topaz...deep breaths." Drako comforted her with a few pats on the back. The class was normal for the teams that have been there for a full semester, for the siblings not so much. Drako could catch up with what he is saying as he gave lessons and wrote down just fine, the only hard part was trying to keep his sister awake so she could get the notes. Every time Oobleck moved or talked too fast, Topaz would faint due to how she could not compute what he said. Ruby was kind of on the same boat as her, but got used to it in about a couple of days, so she patted her on the back too.

 _Finally_ , the bell rings causing Topaz to shoot up from her faint as she looked around quickly in panic, only to realize that it was time to leave and sighed. She silently cheered as she sped out of the room with a happy expression. Drako shook his head from his sister's eagerness to leave with a chuckle. As he got up to leave, he passed by Velvet who took a small glance at him. When he glanced back, she turned away quickly with a blush on her face that went unnoticed by him. All the students were stacking book reports on his desk as Ruby was last in line.

"Here you go Professor Oobleck."

"Ah, thank you Miss Ruby, glad to see you are doing work." Oobleck replied with a smile as he sipped his canister. "It wasn't too hard for you, right?"

"Oh, no...took me a few hours, but I think I got it!" she said with a whole lot of confidence.

"Fantastic, good job." Oobleck said quickly as he drank his coffee. He took the book report as Ruby exited out of the class with a smile. Oobleck looked at it until he felt another book as he motioned his fingers. He moved the book report on top as he studied this new book with a confused look. From what he could tell, it was old, _very_ old. The worn out, dulled colored leather, and the slight yellowish coloring of the pages. The only thing that looked new, was the small dragon and winged unicorn locked in combat on the front cover, it didn't even look old, like it was just cleaned and polished.

"Fascinating…" with that word being said he quickly puts it in his jacket as he walked out of his classroom. 'Something about this book tells me it will give us some good information…'

 **[Cinder's dorms]**

Cinder was currently petting a small black bird as she looked at it. She looked at the scroll next to her. What involved that scroll, was all the massacres Drago has created during his time here in Vale. For the past few months of her going on a date with him, training, or just hanging out, she has used this time to get to know him, understand his weaknesses, and give off these videos for the tournament at the worst possible time. She has already succeeded to show that Ozpin could not be considered worthy to protect the tournament, which was a big success, despite Roman doing it earlier than anticipated. She grabbed the scroll as she was about to give it to the parrot sized nevermore bird...but stopped midway. The nevermore cawed a bit in confusion, wondering why she stopped. Unlike most small Nevermores, this one was black with stripes all over its body, the mask had two claw marks on it as it tilted its head at Cinder.

She thought about the fun times she did have with the giant faunas individual. Their laughter, their talks, even that event on the fourth date, which was a complete accident in the first place, but still memorable.

For once in her life, she started to have second thoughts about all this, thinking maybe it shouldn't end like this and so on...but a voice was pulling her back towards the scheme in mind to bring her something more desirable. She quickly gave the parrot sized nevermore the scroll as she petted it with her finger. She then walked towards the open window, and sent it on its way.

She waited till she couldn't hear the wings flapping before she closed the window. She sat down on her bed for a while, in deep thought on what might happen when, _**she**_ learned about him.

 **[Teacher's Lounge]**

"Wrong...wrong...right...wrong." Port said checking an assignment that was turned in today. "Also wrong...right."

"Cardin's or Russell's?" Anthony asked as he pushed a paper aside.

"Russell." Port absentmindedly said before saying "wrong" or "right" on the paper. Glynda was getting more close with Anthony ever since the date three days ago. Port has been wondering what in god's name did he do at the date, since they are so close when he thought Glynda wasn't interested in anyone. He had a few ideas, but didn't know if any of them were true.

The door opened showing Oobleck walk in behind Ozpin, something in his hand.

"What'cha got there doc?" Anthony asked as he leaned in his chair.

"That is a pretty detailed book." Rodriguez commented.

"And something about it seems...troublesome." Glynda said with suspicion.

"I haven't opened it yet, I was waiting till all of us were present." Oobleck said as he set the old book down on the table. "From just looking at it, I can tell that it is very old. The worn out cover, the yellowing pages. The only thing that's looks new is this, _symbol_ , on the front cover." Anthony lifted the book as he touched the symbol on it. To say the least, it was still smooth, shiny even. He was a bit intrigued by the dragon and the winged unicorn locked in combat, though he was confused why the dragon looked angry while the winged unicorn had a malicious, dark smile. He looks at Ozpin for the que to continue with his curiosity to open the book. He gave a slight nod as he stood next to him. He opened it slowly and went a little wide eyed.

"Doc….where did you get this?" he asked.

"From miss Rose, why?" Oobleck said slightly confused. Without saying a word, he sets the book down to reveal the name of the owner on the first page for every professor to see. Their, written in black ink, was the name: Drago Dragonheart.

"...Why does senorita Rose have Drago's book?" Rodriguez asked confused and shocked.

"Ah dunno, but this will be a problem if he finds out his personal belonging is missing." Anthony replied.

"He won't." Ozpin assured with an adjustment of his glasses. "He is off to practice for the tournament for a few weeks, I excused him for those weeks as Glynda, Port, and Oobleck already know."

"Hm…" Anthony said, a bit hesitant but complied to continue opening the book at a random page labeled "Enemies".

"Seems he has some unfavorable people." Glynda commented. Anthony flipped the first page of this labeled section; revealing a man in a dark blue full bodysuit with red boots, cape and an "S" symbol on the chest with pale skin and short black hair. Underneath him was a name labeled "Injustice Superman."

"The injustice universe involved the fall of the once Superman that fought for Justice and hope to all." Anthony read outloud to the professors. "An insane man known as the Joker tricked him into killing his wife and unborn son by drugging him, causing a bomb to be triggered and exploding in his city known as Metropolis."

Ozpin had an unreadable expression, but inside he was upset and angered at this "Joker" individual.

"Due to absolute grief, he confronted the captured criminal, and making him lose his control, killing him by piercing his hand through his heart." Anthony continued.

"By oum." Glynda said with widen eyes and shocked expression.

"The once humble and hopeful Superman, was lost for good when he killed that one man, telling himself and even his friends, that he killed one to save millions." Anthony that showed a somewhat sympathetic expression. "For what he didn't realize, was that not only was he hurting himself, but the friends around him as he started to execute Gotham City inmates from Arkham Asylum."

"Sounds like something Mr. Dragonheart would've done." Oobleck commented. "They have almost similar thoughts on their version of justice."

"He believed humans needed great leadership, creating the "One Earth" Government, eliminating all other parties that opposed, that included friends of his that tried to reason with him or stop him from doing any more radical moves towards inhumane actions, which lead to their deaths."

"He killed his own friends!?" Port said shocked and angered.

"It is the story of a man that has lost all hope, and wish to take control as he uses it as an excuse to "protect." Rodriguez said with a shake of his head.

"One man was able to live from Superman's Reign, named Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, who opposed these senseless killings, creating his own formation to take down the Regime; known as the Insurgency."

"A rebellion, so to speak." Ozpin said with a light smile.

"Sadly enough, as said before, those who opposed or challenged Superman was executed, leaving only Batman, and secretly, Superman's best friend, Lex Luthor, funding the rebellion as much as he could." Anthony looked more down towards the pages. "Not everyone was against Superman however. There were few that follow him due to fear, or to those that think he is right and have lost their own perspective, believing what he is doing is the absolute way to have peace. Accompanied by villains he once fought, either bought them to fight on his side or created peace with."

"Kind of a hypocrite if he made allies with his once enemies. " Oobleck said shaking his head.

"That's what happens when you get blinded by grief." Ozpin replied to him. "No man should try to handle the situation into his own hands if they are gonna do horrendous things."

"Question." Port asked looking up. "How does Dragonheart know this person?"

"Considering it's his enemies…" Anthony started out. "He must of fought them himself...plus he has a "reason for killing" section."

"He does?"

"Yeah, every fighter is motivated to do what they believe is right….his must be that any threat should be eliminated...much like he did with the White Fang, but not like people like Roman Torchwick." Anthony explained. "He has a set of limits to killing humans."

"Sadly, once you start killing...there is no going back." Rodriguez added.

"Curiously speaking, what does it say on that section?" Glynda asked as Anthony went back to reading it.

"With the deaths of thousands, to potentially millions of lives taken, I saw him as a threat. I can not forgive him for these crimes, he may have been a hero once, but now, he's no better than Joker or even Darkseid. He's nothing, but a dictator who sees even his own friends as enemies."

"I do not fault him for his reasoning." Ozpin declared. "But killing them won't resolve anything." Glynda took the book away from Anthony as she flipped to the next page herself as she kept her glare. The next page almost made her jump at the picture. It showed Drago who was being swarmed by people with what looked like hero costumes. Their skin was sickly dark and their lips were missing, showing bloody teeth that were sharpened a bit. Some were trying to bite his neck, others tried to pry off his armor. He held one back in his left hand that wore a red and blue skin tight suit, and in his right hand was what looked like an armored man that was red and gold.

"My word…" Glynda said, sounding a bit frightened by this. Anthony was a tad bit surprised at this picture himself when seeing these heros, Rodriguez included. Port gave a small disgusted look from the image as Oobleck and Ozpin stared with curious eyes.

"What does it say, Glynda?" Ozpin asked. She shook her head a bit before she read the title below it.

"Marvel Zombies, a universe filled with once great heroes, now turned to cannibalistic monsters that eat everyone in sight due to a cosmic virus." She was almost sceptical about this "cosmic" virus, wondering about where it came from. "I had arrived here, expecting to see the proud city of New York, but all I saw were ruins and empty streets. No life, just empty streets, unless I counted the many corpses, or what was left of them as things on the streets."

"That is a very shameful and unexpecting visit to say the least." Anthony said with a shake of his head. The other professors agreed with nodding heads as Glynda continued.

"I searched for over three hours, and I haven't found any living things in sight. No people, no animals, just the corpses. From what I learned about these dead bodies, I saw they were torn open, their insides were missing, and the throats have been chewed out. These people were _eaten_ , just about a few days old by my guess."

"Sounds like the deserted town from the southeast." Oobleck said in a thinking tone, remembering the history of it.

"I still feel for the people who died there." Port said in a solemn tone.

"I continued my search for any signs of life, and I found one, or so I thought. The first person I saw was the heroine, Wasp. She was crying in the middle if the streets, I couldn't see her face, so I walked over and made myself known… That was a bad idea. The next thing I know, she lunges at me screaming "feed me!", I was caught off guard by her face, it was decaying and her teeth were easy to see. I thought I ended her when I beheaded her, but she still kept screaming at me to feed her my flesh. So I granted her wish, by that, I mean I just crushed her head to bloody pieces with my hand."

"Zombies aren't the best things to exactly help, for their digestive is non existent as they constantly eat." Anthony said knowingly as he rubbed his chin.

"How do you know this?" Port asked somewhat intrigued.

"I use to read up a lot when I was a lad, while my brother worked more on the inside while we both worked for the law back in our village." Anthony hated half lying to people, but what else could he say? That he was actually a skeleton from a different world? Like anyone would believe something like that in the slightest. But they were reading a journal belonging to what they guess is a universal traveler, but that could be wrong… Maybe.

"I thought I was in the clear for now, until I heard a bunch of growls around me, so I looked up, and there they were, over hundreds of heroes and heroines, who were now zombies, surrounding me with hunger in their eyes, or for some of them, eye. I barely has enough time to completely vaporize three of them before they started to try and pull off my armor and bite into my skin. Luckily, my scales are tough, including my armor so they had no chance at biting anything off, but now I know how bigger bugs feel when they get swarmed by ants."

"Interesting...comparison." Oobleck commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the lad is still rather taller than most of the students except for the other lad from Team CFVY." Port said shrugging.

"One of them, someone who used to be Wolverine, tried to stab my eyes out, all I did was flick him away with my tail, but it was kind if hard when you have a bunch of zombies swarming you and trying to fucking bite you. Seriously, I'm not a fucking Buffet!" Glynda paused for a moment to clear her throat after what she read. "It's what the book says not me."

"It's from Dragonheart, I expect nothing surprising from his mouth." Anthony said as he shrugged. Glynda sighed as she placed the book down and turned the page. The next person was a buff male with ash grey skin and red line tattoos. He had a scar over one of his eyes, and one near his stomach, He wielded a large glowing oversized sword in his hands. He was currently in the picture In a sword clash with Drago, having a power struggle. Underneath the picture was an arrow pointing at the ash grey warrior with the name: Kratos.

"Kratos the Slayer of Gods?" Rodriguez read out from the description with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Quite the title to claim." Port commented with furrowed brows.

"It's not an exaggeration either...there are pictures of Kratos slaying gods such as "Zeus"." Ozpin said pointing at it. Ozpin looked onto the description as he read it, showing a giant muscular man with long white hair and beard.

"Do you think these gods are from a different universe?" Oobleck asked.

"Possibly, but let's see what it has to say." Port declared.

'What does that make Drago?' Ozpin thought with a small glare he kept hidden behind his coffee.

"Kratos, one of the most powerful demigods I met in this universe. A true warrior who I could mistake as another me with his attitude. I met him at the top of Mount Olympus after he killed his father, Zeus."

"Why would he kill his father?" Glynda asked confused, until she read a small caption to the side about how he use to serve the gods so he could defeat Ares, the god of war, who made him kill his own wife and child. He succeeded, but the gods he served who gave them their word to remove the cursed memories, did not. He became the new god of war until he was tricked by his father and killed, and swore vengeance against the gods of Olympus. Glynda felt saddened for this demi god as Ozpin continued to read.

"He stood over the god as he held two unique looking blades as he turned his head towards me, with a look I am too familiar with: vengeance and anger. I originally came her to fight the other gods, but when you're presented with a mere mortal who has the powers of a God, you don't waste it if you're like me."

"So he fought him within warrior code…" Anthony said with a rub of his chin.

"Seems there is some honor in our young faunas." Port said intrigued.

"He then fully faced towards me as he was already in a fighting position, ready to attack no matter who it was. While I asked him to state his business, his exact words were: "To watch the death of Gods that lies, and watch them bleed for their selfishness." his voice sounded violent, and very vengeful for something I wasn't exactly sure off. Then again, it didn't exactly matter to me, for I was interested in this demi god. In my words, I asked him if he would be foolish enough to fight me. He merely glared at me, as he accepted this as a challenge from another god, claiming I will bleed like the rest of these so called "gods." I merely laughed when he said that, telling him though I may not be an Olympian, I would still grant him the warrior's death, on my Draconian God Honor."

"If this was chivalry years, I would say this is the most kindest thing he has ever done." Rodriguez declared.

"What did he mean by "Draconian God"?" Glynda asked somewhat confused at the title.

"Perhaps an ego trip?" Port suggested.

"I doubt Dragonheart is the egotistical type." Ozpin answered back.

"Our battle lasted for hours, the tower we were once on, was nothing but ruins of rubble. He has finally drawn out the one weapon that could've potentially kill me, the Sword of Olympus. The weapon that can kill even the strongest of gods. We clashed blades with each other for approximately forty minutes before we got into a struggle with our weapons, my family's sword, against his god killing sword."

"My oh my, this is a rather intense story than I thought it would be." Port said as he wiped some sweat of his brow.

"You are not wrong my friend, this would be the battle of all battles if it was here in remnant." Oobleck stated.

"This was the first I have ever underestimated, for something I wish I haven't, for he showed many skill to deserve a title for slaying Gods. After our clash, we both charged again and released one final attack of our weapons, slicing through one another. We stood there for about a few seconds, before I heard the sound of Krato's sword breaking, and the sound of flesh rippling loudly. My armor barely protected me from the slice, as it had a large going cut on it, my blood spilling out gently. I turned to see him on his knees, the sword of Olympus, broken in two on each side, as he bled from a large gaping wound near his heart. I walked towards the front of him and looked down at him, who gave off his usual glare. Suddenly, as we looked at each other, he spreaded his arms to his sides as he said these words: "I have lost this duel, for I could not surpass myself to defeat you, God. Give me the death of a true Warrior...a Spartan, For I have failed this challenge." I merely glared down at him with my own stoic look before I promised him what he wanted. I raised my sword up and was ready to deliver the final blow, and there I saw in his eyes, was a burning blue flame I knew of. My blade made contact with him, his body staying upright before he fell to the ground, releasing a powerful energy into the world, something I knew it would need: Hope."

"...At least he has some respect towards others, despite it involving death." Ozpin said as he analyzed the page.

"Must be a rare thing to happen for one such as him." Oobleck said drinking his coffee with a shrug. Port flipped the page this time to see another enemy of his that made him sort of jumped.

What was revealed was a large skeleton, wearing a darkish gray crown as he wore black robe with armor pieces on his torso, arms, and bracelets. His weapon was a long scythe as the blade itself was more than fifteen inches long. His eyes, were pure green as he gave off a death glare in the picture. What was labeled under him, was the name: "Liche King; Ruler of the Underworld".

"Good lord." Oobleck said as he put his canister on the table. "What a dastardly looking fellow." Rodriguez dragged the book to him as he started to read it himself, he looked...focused on the picture with a glare. Anthony had his arms crossed as he looked at the picture himself...with anger and resentment towards this one individual.

"Liche King, one of the worst enemies I have fought against that I am glad is gone. He is despicable, heartless, and above all, pure evil. He would torture souls as a daily routine, and force them to fight for him. Even to his own subjects he supposedly "took cared of."

"It's those with no soul I cannot stand." Anthony said bitterly as he covered his eyes with his hat.

'This one almost reminds me of _**her**_.' Ozpin thought with a glare at the picture.

"I was angered by his deeds for unforgivable crimes I could not stand. I went to go confront him in his castle, wanting to end him for good, which many have failed to do. If there was one thing to describe his castle, it would be gloomy and full of darkness. His castle many times has tried to break me, but my willpower is far stronger than anything his castle could throw at me. His dark curses and magic would not affect me, and he knew it."

"You clearly run out of options once your most dedicated strategy has no effect." Oobleck said with a small smirk.

"I am actually starting to understand why he kills." Glynda said sort of understanding. "However, I believe this individual is far worse than the White Fang."

"Once I finally made it to his throne room; he sat there with an evil like smirk, like he was amused and intrigued I managed to make it this far into his castle. He slowly stood up as he picked up his massive weapon as I glared him down menacingly. I told him he will rew the day he ever crossed paths with me, which to he merely laughed and told me to keep my speeches and not waste his breath."

"Straight to the point, he must be confident in his abilities." Port said with crossed arms.

"We have both fought skillfully, and I'll admit, he has almost bested me. However, in the end, it was he who fell due to him underestimating everyone that fell before him. He fell on on his knees as I walked up, clutching my stomach that a wound was created near there. He laughed as I raised my sword up, turning to his side as he corrupted a pile of bones with his dark magic, declaring that he will forever live on within the the now staging birth of a Liche King skeleton. The Liche King was slain, the tortured souls soon escaped the castle, ready to earn their long lost rest. My attention was now on the pile of bones he put his magic into."

"My first guess would be to destroy it." Ozpin guessed with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Most reasonable, wouldn't want another Liche King on the loose…" Port said.

"I debated whether or not to destroy them, and after ten to fifteen minutes of thinking, I didn't. They were not worth something to waste my power on. If he ever did come back, my powers will be beyond his. He would never reach my level of power no matter what he does. So I did the one thing I almost _never_ do, I banished them to a random dimension. And that was the last I ever saw those bones. Whatever happened to them, I will not know, but if what he said was true, I will be happy to destroy his creation." And with that, the enemies list was finished as Glynda closed the book. It was quiet for a moment before Anthony took the book himself.

"Perhaps I should return this...wouldn't want a very pissed off Faunas Giant." he said.

"Hand it over to Miss Rose, I'm sure he trusts her with this than anyone else." Ozpin suggested with a sip of his coffee. Anthony nodded as he went towards the door, then stopped to look on Oobleck.

"Before I go, mind if I ask how Ruby did on her book report? Almost surprised me she almost failed a test in your class, Oobleck."

"Not to worry, she passed with a good B+."Oobleck said with a grin before he zoomed up the cupboards, looking for some coffee mix. Anthony shook his head with a smile as he walked out of the room, glad it was actually still daytime, though it was soon getting dark.

 **[Hallway]**

He stopped in front of Team RWBY's door as he knocked three times, the book safely placed inside his jacket. He heard the comical sounds if someone falling and making an "oof" sound before the door opened, revealing a grinning Ruby who tried to act cool by leaning on the door frame.

"How can I help you teach?" She asked with a small worried grin as she chuckled. Anthony furrowed his brow but soon dismissed it.

"Well...I came to tell you that Oobleck is glad to see that you manage to get your grade to passing in history." Anthony started out. Which caused Ruby to fist bump in celebrations. "However, there is one thing he told me to tell you."

"W-what's that?" Ruby asked nervously. Anthony pulled out Drago's journal as he showed it to her.

"Make sure you be careful what you pick up." he grinned. Ruby gasped before she pulled the journal out of his hands quickly.

"Oh thank Oum, I thought I wouldn't find this!" She said with a relieved smile.

"Make sure you keep that safe yea? I bet your boyfriend wouldn't be real happy with you if he found out."

"I know...did… Did you read any of it?" Ruby asked with slight suspicion. Like he said, he hates lying to people, but he didn't know if it was a wise choice to tell Ruby that all the professors read through his enemies in any sort of way. So he avoided this question the simpliest way he can with Ruby Rose.

"Why did you read it?" Anthony asked with a chuckle and furrowed eyebrow.

"Well I- Uh!" Ruby stammered a bit with an embarrassed blush. "It was...an accident?" Anthony looked at her with a knowing grin as his yellow eyes met her silver eyes. "...Yang wanted to use it to find any embarrassing secrets a few months ago for payback… After Drago called Jaune a worthless warrior."

"...Didn't see you and your sister the bully type." he teased.

"I was against it!" she said with a glare before it turned to a slight sadden frown. "But after reading some of it...we didn't want him to know what we read." Anthony stared at her for a moment before rubbing her head like a father would do with a little child.

"Well kid, knowing you, you are the most understanding and kind one in the entire school. Yang must be glad to have you as a sister." he smiled at her. "And a good girlfriend material for Dragonheart." gave a wink towards her. She blushed as she smiled and looked away.

"T-thank you." she said happily with her smile.

"...See you class tomorrow, Ruby." Anthony then turned to leave as he waved his goodbye away from Ruby with one hand. She waved back before she went back into her dorm with the Journal in hand. Ruby looked at the book she was holding and sighed deeply as she held it to her chest.

"I'm so glad I've met you." she said as she got dreamy eyes as she closed the door. Without noticing Cinder was peeking around the corner as she smiled evilly, and walked away.


	27. Making Amends

**[Training Grounds, Two days later]**

 _ ***CLANG* *CLANG***_

The sounds of of blades hitting each other was heard throughout the training grounds, it abruptly ended when Jaune Arc was seen getting knocked to the ground, and getting a sword pointed at his neck. Drago stood over him with a bored expression before he backed away with his sword.

"It seems the weighted pants and shirt are a more of a challenge for you than you thought huh?" He asked with crossed arms.

"I'll… ***pant***...get use to this." Jaune said as he had difficulty getting up with said weighted clothing.

"Six hundred pounds total?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"If you made me get used to seventy pound wristbands and shoes….each, I'll can handle this." Jaune said with a small glare.

"That was a total of two hundred and eighty pounds when you wore them." Drago said shrugging. "And I hope you realise that when we get to a week before the Tournament, that is _if_ you get in, you'll be wearing _every_ weighted clothing for the training."

"Did you forget Ozpin had every team listed to fight?" Jaune said picking up his sword and sheathing it.

"Yes, and he hasn't posted those yet, not until tomorrow." Drago answered with an uncaring shrug. "I don't have to worry."

"Right…" Jaune said as he sat down on a log to catch his breather. "Phew…."

"What are you doing?" Drago asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Hell does it look like?" Jaune asked. Ever since he has been training with Drago, his attitude started to shift a bit as well than usual. Don't get it wrong, Jaune is still Jaune, it's just that he is more of a tougher attitude than his original wimpy self.

"I never said we were done." Drago said with a glare as he sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles and neck. Jaune looked at him as he gave a small chuckle.

"Alright...I can go another hour." he said with smirk as he did the same. Drago took a offensive fighting stance, standing a few feet from Jaune with a hard glare. This obviously means defensive coordination training for him as he went into a defensive like position as he gave a glare as well. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Drago attacked first with an overhead kick. Jaune quickly grabbed it and threw him the opposite side as he moved to the side, though it was difficult with the six hundred pounds straining his entire body. Drago spun a bit before he landed with his wings spread out, he then used said wings as extra arms as he landed a hit on Jaune's stomach and chest. Before he could do anything else, Jaune hits away a fist and punches Drago in the face, it maybe have been a bit slow, but six hundred pounds does deliver quite well; considering it sent Drago back a bit. Drago humphed as he looked at him for a moment, then quickly flew towards a ready Jaune Arc.

 **[At the school; an hour and a half later]**

"With all due respect Ozpin, I don't think this is a good idea." Port said in a worried tone. Standing next to him were Anthony, Rodriguez, Glynda, and Brittany.

"For the past few months this poor girl has only been fearing Dragonheart...he needs to make amends to her, her being apart of the White Fang means nothing." Ozpin replied looking at Port.

"And do you believe he'll even try?" Port asked once again, taking a glance at Brittany who clung to Rodriguez with fearful eyes. Ozpin said nothing as he looked down momentarily then back to Port.

"He has to. He may have done some terrible things, but he is not heartless. Him showing affection to Ruby proves such." Ozpin explained as Port looked away, knowing he was right.

"How are we gonna make him make amends then?" Glynda asked curiously.

"The best we can do is have her spend the day with him; but have her underwatch without Drago's knowledge...just in case things don't go well."

"Do...do I have to be near... _him_?" Brittany asked with a scared tone.

"Don't worry, we will make sure nothing happens, just spend the day with him." Ozpin assured with a caring smile.

"B-bu-but he's…"

"Please...give him a chance, he may not be as heartless as many of us believe he is." he looked at the other professors as he says it. Brittany looked away with a scared look, but quickly took a deep breath as she mustered up as much courage as she can.

"I-...I can try."

"You'll be fine...I promise." Rodriguez said as he rubbed her shoulder gently. Ozpin nodded in agreement before he pulled out a tablet, typing on it a few times.

"I have located Dragonheart, and by the looks of things, he's getting pushed back by Mr. Arc."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked as he went to look over Ozpin's shoulder to see what he was saying. In the video, it showed Drago staying on the defensive now, blocking or Dodging Jaune's attacks, apparently enough to make him walk backwards.

"Is he in trouble?" Rodriguez asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"No...this seems more like an exercise…" Anthony deducted.

"A sparing match." Glynda said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly that." Anthony said as Jaune actually managed to land an uppercut in the video. Drago stumbled back with a shake of his head before he tried a tail whip. Jaune, much to the surprised look from Drago; was grabbed and was threw to the ground...however Jaune looks extremely beaten from doing so, which confused the professors a little bit.

"Is something wrong with Mr. Arc?" Port asked slightly concerned and confused.

"Hm..he was a bit sluggish when he trained with me yesterday…" Rodriguez said in a thinking tone. "Now that I think about it...he was a bit slow as well."

"...Anyone notice he is wearin' different clothes?" Anthony said as he pointed at the screen. His shirt was black with red and blue zig zag stripes with the Arc family symbol on the chest. His pants were white with green and tan swirling lines that went up his legs. If they were to look really closely, they would've seen the number three hundred on the right arm shoulder in small black numbers, and on his pants belt buckle.

"He is making him fight with six hundred pounds on?" Ozpin asked with his stoic glare, though deep down was surprised.

"Six hundred pounds!?" Port asked incredulously. Anthony put a finger on his chin in thought.

"Then again...he wore odd wristbands and shoes in the beginning of second semester….somehow him being late to class makes sense." Anthony said with his hands on his hips.

"Has Dragonheart been making Arc wear these weighted clothing?" Glynda asked with slight suspicion.

"...He has been training him." Oobleck declared suddenly.

"...Pardon?" Rodriguez asked as he looked at Oobleck.

"The way he has been treating Jaune, it wasn't a good start from the beginning but he is starting to treat him a bit more like a person than a nuisance." he replied.

"Good observation." Ozpin stated as he looked at the professors. "Not to mention they have been seen with one another a bunch of times."

"It would be very hard to believe though, considering what he said to him during their first match in their first year." Glynda said with a hand on her chin.

"Well the video does show the truth…" Ozpin said as he looked at it, then back at the professors. "Once they get back, we will chat with Drago." They nodded as they looked at each other.

 **[Ozpin's Office]**

Drago walked in with a bored unamused as he folded his arms when he stopped, looking at Ozpin as the other professors were there after retrieving him.

"What the hell is it this time." Drago asked annoyed. "I was busy training you know."

"I'll just cut to the chase then." Ozpin said, putting down his drink. "We all came to an agreement that you should spend the day with Ms. Brittany." Drago was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You can't be serious…" Drago said with a glare with folded arms.

"Does it look like I joke, Dragonheart?" Ozpin said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Don't smartass me, Oz." Drago growled. "I have enough problems with the damn White Fang already, why would I want to hang out with one?"

"She has already stopped following the organization; she clearly didn't like what Adam was doing...not to mention what you did to her father." Rodriguez said with crossed arms as he leaned on the wall.

"And that's another thing: why would you want the killer of her father to be with her?" Drago asked once again with a growl. Ozpin gave one look at him that pretty much had Drago already know why.

"You may have had times to kill an enemy, but it always brings the negative effect to other...misery, despair...even hatred." Anthony said as he paced behind Drago.

"Where are you going with this-"

"Enough to ruin lives." he finished as it went dead quiet in the room as the professors looked away, except for Anthony and Ozpin looked at a small wide eyed Drago. He shook his head a bit before looking away.

"They probably should've thought about that _before_ they joined the terrorist group." Drago muttered.

"And this is a warrior." Anthony said with a shake of his head. "Making up as many of excuses and continue to tell themselves a fairy tale that they are in the right at what they do." Anthony looked at Drago with bitterness.

"I have been through tons of monstrous things I've done before, I don't want to hear it!" Drago said as he took a step forward at Anthony. "Killing the enemy makes sure they do not come back to show any more despair and life threatening plans. You have had no knowledge of killing someone, nor does a coward like _you_ know what it's like to think about-"

"I have wanted to kill SO MANY people!" Anthony shouted as he stepped forward angrily as Drago took a step back. Glynda, Port and Oobleck gave a shocked expression. "Do you honestly think I didn't want to end my step father? A man that has used his enforcement job as Sheriff to get what he wants, and use corruption to ruin lives? I wanted to ended his life...and make him suffer for it." he then looked away and Ozpin noticed a saddened look on him. "But I didn't..."

"Why didn't you?" Drago growled. "You could've ended him anytime you wanted, stop his corruption, but instead you didn't do anything."

"Because I would have stooped to his level." Anthony shot back. It felt like a bullet shot right at Drago's chest as he looked back at him. "If I started to kill...to show hatred towards my enemies like they were nothing but insects….I would never come back...and I would have disappointed my mothers wish…." he clenched his fists tightly. "The wish to live, protect, and not kill because she didn't want to see me as a heartless being that would end at nothing to kill whoever is in my path for vengeance! ...The path to a tyrannical path, to which my step father was leading himself to." the professors looked away as Rodriguez gave a knowing look, considering they are brothers. Anthony took off his hat. "And by god, you may have been getting rid of the body of the White Fang...but you are far too blinded to realize you have hurt those that aren't as heartless as you tend to think they are…" his hat was in front of his chest as he gave a look that he was reminiscing.

"And how is hanging out with one gonna help?" Drago asked with crossed arms. "I couldn't care anymore less than I do already. And how the fuck did you even make her _agree_?"

"Unlike you….she is giving you a chance." Ozpin said as Drago looked at him. "It will help you understand that not all White Fang individuals are as "evil" as you like to categorize so much."

"You're wasting my time, and her time for something almost completely pointless." Drago said with a shake of his head.

"...I guess Anthony did have a point about you then when he went off on you in the classroom." Ozpin said with a disappointed sigh. "Giving up seems to be something you are good at doing."

"Don't think that bullshit will work again Ozpin." Drago growled. "I've already been fooled once, but not this time. You can call me weak, you can send me away, hell you could even turn me over to Ironwood for my killings. Nothing you say, will make me change my mind." Ozpin stared at him before standing up.

"Remember when you told me, that you never wanted to form relationships? That no one would want you as a friend? Or anyone to like you in the first place? Or when you told me that you wouldn't do well with a team or you wouldn't need one…" Ozpin then tapped his cane on the ground. "You didn't want to give any of it a chance." he then walked passed the professors as he went right up to Drago. "And here you are...having Team DRCE, in a relationship with Miss Rose, and becoming well known friends with Cinder Fall….now tell me...who has changed your mind?" Drago looked away with a glare at first, but then turned into saddened like sigh.

"I'm taking a huge risk and chance with those close relationships." Drago said looking away.

"Everyone has a hardship, Dragonheart; but they continue to move forward, despite how hard it can be." Ozpin said with a small smile. "You may have not realized it, but you have proven yourself you are creating relationships that were once broken before." he went to go sit as Drago thought about that, and crossed his arms. After a moment, no less than to when Ozpin sat back down, he looked at him.

"...I can't make promises….but...i'll try." Drago growled a bit quietly. "If I run into any members of the White Fang, I will not hesitate to fighting, and crippling them." Ozpin stared at him with a light glare, but nodded to let him go, which Drago took the hint as he slowly walked out. The professors look at him with skepticism, or concern.

 **[Later that day]**

Brittany shyly followed Drago as students looked at her with surprise or concern. This was the first time she was not clinging to professor Rodriguez, and to see her out of the White Fang Jacket she wore, though she will admit it was a bit bothersome to wear now. Drago had his stoic glare as usual, not even paying attention to her as if she wasn't even there. He knows he said he will try, but...how can he? He killed her father, and many others right in front of her eyes, she should be either plotting revenge, or avoiding him completely. And here she is, following him around. At first, he thought she was just trying to avoid eye contact, but now he is starting to notice her shyness a bit more clearer in the day. She waves at a student that waved at her friendly, though it was sort of a low wave as she meekly smiled. He rolled his eyes a bit after taking a small glance at her. She took a glance at him as she kind of smiled, then looked around the school at its beauty.

'This is just pathetic, I should be training, not walking with a former member of the damn White Fang!' Drago thought with slight annoyance. He noticed team RWBY walking towards him, absently not noticing him until they got closer. Ruby walked towards him and give him a little hug.

"Hey...How is training?" she asked caringly. The rest of her team just stood back as they stood behind their leader.

"I don't know, ask _her_." Drago said pointing his thumb at the young faunas behind him. She nervously waved at them as Ruby and Yang zoomed next to her.

"She is so cute~!" Ruby squealed happily as she looked at Brittany, who blushed a little bit from the compliment.

"Oh god dammit." Drago muttered with a facepalm.

"It's funny though, I'd expect her to be near Professor Rodriguez." Yang said with a furrowed eyebrow, but also a smile.

"H-He said I should try to walk around without me clinging on." Brittany said kind of softly, nervously looking at her.

Ruby gasps. "She speaks!"

"Of course she speaks." Drago said sarcastically.

"Well, it's a pretty good step." Blake said with a smile towards the faunas.

"T-...thank you." she said. She was nervous, but she is truly happy that there are nice humans around, not much like the White Fang made them out to be. Drago crossed his arms in slight annoyance with a shake of his head. People may be as forgiving to someone that has been in a now terrorist group, it didn't matter if she was not in that group anymore, he still doesn't like her, or trust her. She could just be making a facade, tricking everyone as they know it. Team RWBY started to chat with her now. Some questions about the White Fang, but not exactly in an interrogation way, and to his surprise, she did comply to answer their questions.

'Why do I even bother with this?' He thought with an annoyed glare. He started to walk away, which Brittany noticed and continued to follow him. They only said one thing to each other today; and that was he doesn't care about her, no matter what she does, he'll never care. She only said "okay" quietly, but enough for him to hear, which was odd to him. He actually expected her to show her true colors, but she didn't. She waved off to team RWBY as they waved back and left, she only walked next to Drago, trying her best to not show fear. She was doing a pretty good job of it too, for she did feel fear, but it was well hidden. After a bit more of walking, he looked at her as he sighed.

"What...what do you want to do?" He asked with a strained face.

"Uh…?" she said with a confused look. I guess the question wasn't specific enough for her to know what he means.

"I'll rephrase." he then looked at her with a blank look. "What do you want to do today, in our "hang out" day."

"O-o-oh um…" she said a bit shocked he actually talked to her. " Um….is there a...a flower garden here?" Drago furrowed an eyebrow, but decided to think about it.

"Well...there is a garden." Drago said with a shrug.

"Can we...go there?"

"...Eh why not, got kind of bored looking at the campus anyways." Drago said shrugging. 'Flowers? This could be apart of her facade, a poorly done one.' She smiled as she followed Drago to the garden. He'll admit, it was actually quite the nice one at that. He noticed she happily walked up to a big flower and sniffed it. She gave a happy sigh as she looked at the garden in awe.

"So...you're a flower person?"

"Yeah...I always ventured out from our small cabin home in Mistal, until we moved to Vale for a better lifestyle." she replied with a happy look.

"How… Lovely." Drago said with an uninterested look. 'I really don't know what to do here.' She was happy enough to see more flowers a bit more in the middle of the garden, which were white roses. She gave a somewhat saddened look later, but stood back up, mustering up a courageable face.

"Do...you want to do anything?"

"Excuse me?" Drago said, shaking his head a bit before looking down at the young faunas. "What did you say?"

"Well uh...we did my thing...do you...want to do anything?" she seemed nervous at the glare he was giving her.

"Look, kid." Drago said with an uncaring look. "Unless you're an expert fighter, we can't do my thing."

"Oh…" she said with a sad look. It looked at if she was just talking about anything meaning _any_ thing. "Well….okay uh...maybe… weapons store?"

"..Uh...really?"

"Mother was a blacksmith back at home...she always allowed me to help around." she said looking away with her hands behind her back. Drago kept staring at her before he sighed with slight boredom.

"Yeah sure...why not." he turned to walk away with a very annoyed glare. 'This was yet another perfect time to reveal her evilness, why is she holding back? It would be so much easier for me to end it.'

 **[Weapon store; Vale]**

Brittany was currently holding a sword that was well designed, and it was a very peculiar green color. Drago was just observing on the other side of the weapon rack.

"Sir?" Brittany asked the blacksmith owner there. "Is this metal Crystalline from Vacuo mountains?"

"That's a good eye there lil' miss." he said with a smile. "No one could ever name metals in here now a days."

"Well, I know many things really, the density of the blade, the strength of it, how to make a perfectly good shape for it…" she said with a returning smile. "And how long it's suppose to be….in courtesy of my mother." she looked away as she thought about it.

'It's like listening to Ruby babble on about weapons.' Drago thought with a small grunt. She then looked away.

"She...usually made them for father...he use to teach academy students back at Menagerie how to fight...he was a great descent being himself. Always cared for people other than himself."

"Well, that is one person I would have liked to meet." the blacksmith said with a caring like smile. "Let me know when you want to purchase something, sweetheart." she smiled as she put away the sword and continued to look at more weapons, ranging from long swords, to chained scythes. It lasted for a while before she walked up to Drago and said she was done, and was ready to go back to Beacon. He only grunted with a small annoyed and bored look.

"Wait for me outside." He said not even looking at her. She nodded as she exited out of the shop, waiting on the left side of the door. With her now gone, Drago walked up to the counter with crossed arms.

The blacksmith owner only gave his business smile look. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I'm only gonna asks this once, can you make a weapon that can cut through a person's aura?" Drago asked with narrowed eyes. The blacksmith furrowed his eyebrow until he returned the smile.

"Well that is a rather odd thing to ask but...I do have such a weapon, I'll be right back." he said as he went for the backdoor.

"I don't want the weapon." Drago said with an annoyed expressions. "I just wanted to know if you were able to make one."

"Ah...I can surely do so...but why do you ask?" he said as he leaned on the counter. Drago said nothing with his stoic glare before he drew out his sword and placed it on the counter. The blacksmith viewed the sword in awe at its texture, before looking at Drago. "It'll take a day or two."

"Just get it done, and you get paid, the blade should easily merge with it. It's been reforged with every new owner, right down to me." Drago said with a small glare.

"Interesting…" he said with a rub of his chin before he took it to the back. Drago was a little hesitant to leave his sword here alone, but knew it would be fine. He then walked out the door, seeing Brittany back up a bit from, listening in from the looks of it. He furrowed his eyebrow as she looked away with her hands behind her back again.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Y-yes…" she replied simply. Drago sighed a bit annoyed before he walked away with a shake of his head.

"Come on then, or I'm leaving you here." He said with a small growl. She picked up her pace towards him as she followed.

 **[Campus of Beacon]**

The sun was still shining brightly as students were currently all around. Ranging from exchange students to other teams; Like team CFVY again. He noticed that his team, team DRCE, were together, seems they were getting to know one another themselves. Cinder walked in front as Emerald and Ren were next to each other behind her.

"I see you are enjoying yourself; your grumpy face says it all." Cinder said with a smirk as she looked at Drago. He only rolled his eyes at her with a small huff.

"Does it really?" He asked sarcastically. Emerald noticed Brittany behind him, to which she waved at her with a friendly posture, same with Ren. Cinder looked as well.

"Who's the cutie behind you?" she said seductively, causing said person to blush and look away.

"The dog?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Cinder asked. "And come on, no need to be rude to her."

"To answer your first question, her name is Brittany." Drago said before crossing his arms. "And second I don't care."

"That's sort of...uncalled for." Ren said with his usual expression.

"What is?" Drago asked annoyed. "Me not giving a damn, or calling her a dog?"

"Drago….come on." Emerald said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care Emerald." Drago said once again annoyed. "The only reason why I'm even _looking_ or even _listening_ to her, is because I'm forced to by the damn Professors." Brittany looked away a bit saddened by that information.

"...Why are you treating her like this?" Cinder asked. "There is clearly no reason for it…"

"Like I said, I don't care about this." Drago answered. "This is just for today, once the day is over, I can forget about her, forget about this day, and get back to my damn training."

"I think you should stop." Ren warned. "This girl has already been through alot, no need to go this far."

"And that's for the professors to worry about, not me." Drago rolled his eyes in more annoyance.

"She lost her father, Drago, at least show some resentment to your harsh words." Emerald said folding her arms.

"I'm going to tell you two things, one is what I told team RWBY." Drago said as he held up one finger. "First, I don't care at all about that." He then held up his second finger. "And second, I already told RWBY this, death is normal and familiar around me, this doesn't matter to me in the slightest. Just because some stupid mutt faunas died, means nothing to the world." The rest of his teams give shocked faces as some gasp from his statement. He growled very annoyed as he looked at the people looking at him.

"What!?" He shouted, now _very_ annoyed and slightly angry. After it went silent, the only thing heard was sniffles behind him. "Oh for god's sake." Drago said with a growl facepalming. "If you're gonna cry, go find the professor you cling to, I'm done with you." he turned around to see her getting tears developed as she made saddened gasps, and covered her eyes. His angered and annoyed face started to deteriorate from the image he is seeing; giving a now sympathetic and pitied look.

"Look I didn't…" he tried to say, only for her to turn and walk away, wiping her eyes as she still cried a bit. Drago stood there for roughly five minutes before he sighed with a growl. "Well, I tried, and this failed." He said with his stoic tone.

"Are you serious?" he heard Cinder said behind him. "You "tried" and you "failed"? That's it?" she sounded a little bit disappointed and angered at her friend.

"Correct, I told them this was a waste of time, for me and her." Drago answered annoyed. Cinder shook her head as his teammates did the same. The students murmured to themselves about what just happened. "You know what, fuck this, I've spent enough time away from training." Drago growled as he started to walk away with clenched fists. He was stopped by a hand from Cinder...he turned around and gets slapped across the face harshly as she had a very disappointed, and angered face.

"How much of a coward _are_ you?" she said with a saddened look. "Someone lost a family member..and you decide to stomp on it without remorse. How can you be so cruel to someone like that?" Drago gave a little bit of a saddened look. Cinder on the other hand, felt like she was a bit disgusted of herself to at least pretend she cares. Might as well get hit with the hypocrite hammer.

"Cinder I…"

"If someone were to trash your family just like you decided to, you wouldn't be happy now would you?" she said as she turned around and walked away, motioning Ren and Emerald to follow.

"I wouldn't care." Drago answered.

"You wouldn't care." Ren said stopping then turning around. "You wouldn't care?"

"Correct, they're dead, and that's it, I can't change that." Drago answered with crossed arms and a shake of his head. Ren walked up to him and pulled his armor down, making it face to face.

"No, you can't, neither can her. But people can help with that if they tried to make friends, someone that can help them throughout the world as death took something away from them very valuable to them...she has no friends of right now...she would have been your friend, but all you did was give a non caring attitude towards someone that is hurting, and you stomp all over them like a coward." Ren said as he stared at Drago, who had a shocked expression then looked away.

"I...I didn't…" He sighed as he pushed Ren's hand off of him. "Why do I even try to do this?"

"There is no reason for you to give up every single time, Drago. The moment she truly needed a friend, someone to talk to? You weren't there."

"She has the professor, and others to talk to." Drago said looking away.

"And tell me, for the past few months, has she said anything to anyone other than today when she wasn't with the Professor?" he asked.

"...No."

"So I say it again, because I guess it wasn't _clear_ enough and you decide to make excuses instead. You were gonna be her new friend...someone to talk to. And you treated it like it was _dirt_." he then walked away with Cinder and Emerald as people around him shook their heads and started to leave as well. Drago gave a saddened look as he started to listen to himself say those harsh things to someone that is clearly heart broken. He then heard what sounded like laughter from a bird. He looked to his side, seeing a small Raven who was cawing like it was laughing. He growled loudly with furrowed brows before he inhaled deeply and nearly incinerated it with a steady stream of blue flames from his mouth. It quickly flew out of it as it flew away quickly. He glared at it for a moment before he started to walk and started to hear his uncaring voice again to what he said about Brittany's now deceased father.

'...I'm a fucking hypocritical fool.' He thought to himself before he left for somewhere quiet: The Gardens.

 **[Gardens]**

He landed at the front of the place as the sound of birds chirping was being heard, or the sound of bee's nuzzling with flowers as he walked through it, looking at the flowers himself. He kept walking till he found a bench next to some lilacs and red roses. He heard faint sniffles as he looked around, finding Brittany, all alone on a bench, wiping tears aways as she looked down extremely upset. He stood there for roughly four minutes, debating whether or not to go to her.

' _You were her first friend for four months.'_

' _You stomped all over her.'_

' _You were insensitive to her feelings.'_

The words he heard though said otherwise what to do. He inhaled deeply before he silently walked next to her, and sat on the bench with her. She only glanced at him before looking down again, a sniffle being heard as he looked at her.

"The uh...flowers look nice today…" he said bluntly, Brittany said nothing as she continued to look down. The look she gave is just so heartbreaking to look at now. "The grass looks nice too…" still nothing out of her.

"It's a beautiful day today, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, people like me...should probably be burning in hell." Nothing. Just no word out of her as she continued to make no eye contact. He felt saddened for what he did to this poor kid. He said things he shouldn't have said, and decided to say he doesn't care afterwards. Not to mention his not caring attitude towards her starting to cry. He leans forward for a moment, before getting up and walking in front of her, and kneeling down as she looked away with tears going down her eyes.

"Brittany, look at me, please?" Drago asked, in a sort of soft tone. She did so as her tears still showed. "What I said, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I was being a hypocrite. A fool, an idiot. I...I'm sorry, for what I did, to your father, your race, and to you. I didn't mean to hurt you today, I just didn't expect you to...well….give me a chance. I would've never given you a chance, but for some reason you did, and I'm...I'm kinda surprised by that, after what I did to you." Brittany looked at him for a moment and wiped her eyes, then showed a small sad smile.

"My...father always told me to give others a second chance...otherwise you would only see hatred." she said as she sniffled a little. "Maybe he wasn't wrong after all…" she then leaned in and hugged Drago as she sniffled a little bit more. Drago looked at her for a moment, before embracing the hug himself.

'I'm making a risky move doing this.' He thought, and he was right, when he heard the sound of a camera on a scroll go off. He looked to his right, where it was heard, and saw Velvet with a sweet smile on her face as she looked at the scene.

'Oh yea...she takes pictures.' Drago thought blandly before he glared at her and growled. "...ten seconds, or we'll see where a _rabbit_ is in the food chain." she made a scared "Eep!" before she quickly zoomed out like a cartoon character.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked looking where Drago was looking.

"An annoyance, nothing to concern yourself with." He answered before looking around the garden, finally stopping a patch of roses, but his eyes were drawn to what was hidden in the batch. He stood up suddenly, forgetting about the faunas still attached to him. She was pretty small, a bit shorter than Ruby, so the drop was pretty high as she looked down and sort of blinked a bit scared. Drago sighed a bit before he grabbed her and lifted her down with a half lidded glare.

"Thank you." she said looking a little embarrassed. Drago only grunted before he walked to the rose patch and picked out two of them, one bright red, the other hidden from her sight. She heard him sigh before he turned around to face her, the other flower hidden from her sight as he hid it behind his back. He walked in front of her and looked down at her with his normal glare. She looked at him curiously as she tilted her head.

"Here." He said, handing her the flower behind him, a _black_ rose. She looked at it as she slowly took it from him, holding it with both hands, looking at it like she never saw this type of colored rose before.

"Consider this as another way of saying, I'm sorry." Drago said crossing his arms while looking away with a side glare. She looked at it, then smiled happily at him; for the first time he ever has seen her happy.

"Thank you...I'll...keep it safe and watered." she said as she softly sniffed it.

"If you're wondering why I gave you a black rose, it's because it would make sense that one person with a dark past, gives you rose that matches the color." Drago said with a small shrug. "In some places, this known as "Death's Rose", a rose only people who have seen death countless times can find, it's extremely rare for everyone to find, even for those kind of people." she looked at the rose then back to Drago with a shocked like look. Drago only gave a small glare as he got up and started to walk away. He stopped then turned towards her.

"I am going to eat with Team RWBY and my team...do you wish to come along?" He asked with a small smile that was rare for people to see. She smiled back as she nodded her head and followed him, having her walk next to him. In the distance, there was Anthony, Rodriguez, and Glynda watching with their own smiles.

"I guess Ozpin was onto something." Rodriguez said with his arms folded.

Anthony chuckled. "He always does."

"Perhaps Dragonheart can show some gratitude for once...heh." she said with a small chuckle as she went next to Anthony, holding onto his arm in a loving manner.

"Not to go off topic, but who planted the black rose, I never saw it before." Rodriguez asked curiously. Anthony looked up in the sky as he thought about it.

"I got nothin' but I guess it doesn't really matter does it?" he asked with a smirk.

 **[Cafeteria, RWBY]**

Ruby was currently chatting with Ren as team DRCE and RWBY converse for a bit before they hear two sets of footsteps.

"So the monster thinks he won, but then the ninja appeared behind him, grabbed his spin, and ripped it out, skull included." Drago said with a light shrug to Brittany. "Reason why he won, he has far better combat training with his ice magic." she tilted her head at him.

"I didn't think a monster made of ice had a spine." she commented.

"Like I explained, he was a monster with an ice _shell_ , like armor." Drago said shrugging. He looked at Cinder, who gave gave a smirk to him as Ren smiled. He gave a small smile back as both him and Brittany sat down.

"You two got comfortable with one another yet?" Emerald asked.

"You can say...I've made a new friend." Drago said, cringing a bit from what he said. "I was just telling her about a fight between an ice ninja master, and an Ice alien." Blake perked up when he mentioned ninja, causing him to arch an eyebrow at her.

Yang whistled at the fight scenario. "Sounds fun."

"It is pretty intetesti-!" Drago froze a bit before he smelt the air around him a bit. "Something's… Off." He smelt around the area until he stopped and looked at Jaune with a glare that was slowly hardening. "Jaune…" He growled a bit between clenched teeth. He was currently talking to Topaz and Pyrrha as they all laughed in all fun. Ruby looked at Drago confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Yang added. Weiss followed his eyesight to see him glaring at Jaune. Nora came out of nowhere with a big stack of pancakes as she sat next to Brittany. She ate one whole then offered one to Brittany.

"Um...I-I'm good…" she insisted. Drago got up and walked towards Jaune as he growled a bit loudly.

"That can't be good." Yang said. He now stood behind him and tapped his shoulder with one extended claw.

"No. It does not." Blake said in her usual calm demeanor.

"Arc…" Drago growled out. Jaune froze for a moment before looking over his shoulder. Topaz gave a scared whimper as she hid behind the table only showing her eyes. Pyrrha gave a concerned look at Jaune. "Can you explain to me, why you have Topaz's _scent_ on you?"

"Her….her scent?" Jaune said with a legit confused look. Topaz instantly lost her scared expression and grinned at Drago with an innocent look.

"Oh, that's because he showed me what "sex" was!" She said with a slight cheerful tone. Yang almost spat out her food. Blake literally dropped her book as Weiss made a sound of disgust. Ruby was slack jawed at this information.

"Oh no." Pyrrha said with a facepalm.

'I am so dead.' Jaune said as he had his hands on his head. Drago had a very angered face as he gritted his teeth.

"He… What?" He asked cracking his knuckles before he flicked his claws out.

"Yeah! Pyrrha had fun too!" she said as Pyrrha looked away completely embarrassed.

"Drago…" Jaune said standing up from the table. "Please…calm down." Drago took a punch at Jaune, who quickly dodged it and jumped away from another.

"I will fucking murder you!" Drago shouted with a loud roar, many students instantly ran out of the room, Jaune included. His adrenaline was pumping like crazy, allowing him to run ahead of Drago, despite the six hundred pounds he wore.

"Should...we?" Weiss tried to ask.

"Yes!" Ruby said as she got up and ran towards the door Drago just flew out of. Topaz sat at the table next to Brittany with a concerned and confused look.

"Was it something I said?" she asked to the young faunas with a head tilt.

"I uh...think so..?" she said and looked towards the door. "I think the blonde boy is gonna..get hurt now." Topaz instantly gasped dramatically before she shot up from the table and ran out the door, leaving Brittany alone at the table. She gave a concerned look as she quietly got up and walked towards the door.


	28. Drago vs Jaune round 2 : proven worth

**[Beacon Hallway]**

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLONDE SHIT STAIN!"

"MAKE WAY, COMING THROUGH!"

The sound of kids either shouting or screaming in surprise. Even the sound of a cat and some window crashing is heard as well. From what they saw, some were recording this, they saw Jaune Arc running at fast speeds to stay ahead of a very pissed off and angry Drago.

"I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE FUCKING GRIMM!" Drago shouted with red eyes that screamed murder.

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME TALK!?" Jaune shouted back as he bursted through the doors to the campus where more students look at the commotion.

"OH SURE, I'LL LET YOU TALK WHILE I LIQUIFY YOUR INSIDES AND PROCEED TO DRINK YOU!" Drako was currently talking to Velvet under a tree as both smiled and laughed a bit. He looked up and heard a loud roar, and instantly facepalmed.

"Oh no…" He said shaking his head before turning to Velvet. "Same time tomorrow?"

"S-sure." she said with a shy head nod.

"Cool." With that he took off running towards the shouting and roaring. He stopped as he saw a giant crowd forming around Drago and Jaune. Said people were in a scuffle as Drago repeatedly slammed his head into Jaune.

"I WILL FUCKING BREAK YOU!" He shouted as he stood up and slammed Jaune into the pavement, leaving large cracks. Jaune, desperate to get out, quickly grabbed Drago by the neck and slammed his own head into his face, causing Drago to let go and stumble back as he held his nose. Jaune quickly took off his weighted clothing to reveal his armor under it and got his weapon out.

"This crap is not happening _again_!" Jaune said with a glare as he got into a fighting stance. Drago turned to face him with a blood thirsty glare while growling. He then revealed his claws in a threatening fashion and got into his own fighting stance. Drako pushed to the front with a confused glare.

"What the hell is this about?" He asked confused.

"Your cousin is being an asshole!" Jaune replied.

"Figures." Drako said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'M an asshole?!" Drago said pointing at Jaune. "After what you did with Topaz, I'm gonna make sure your beating is slow and painful."

"After what he did-...oh." Drako slowly gained an understanding look. "Oh boy, I should've seen this coming."

"Y-You didn't tell him!?" Jaune said a bit shocked and disbelief.

"What did you want me to say!?" Drako asked with his hands up.

"I don't know! Something at least!"

"What the hell are you two TALKING about?" Drago asked with a growl, slowly losing his stance. Jaune looked at Drako and gave him the "tell him!" look. Drako sighed as he scratched his head.

"I may have… Sort have… Given him the okay to be with Topaz after our fight with him and Pyrrha." Drako said with a slightly nervous look.

"...you what?" Drago growled loudly towards him.

"I was seeing if he was worthy for her, swear to god." Drako said waving his hands around. Drago stared at him, then to Jaune, then back to Drako.

"Remind me to beat you after I beat Jaune." He said glaring back at Jaune with his claws out once again. Jaune went back into fighting stance as he gave a gulp. Drako sighed as he folded his arms to watch, nothing else he could do. Team RWBY, Topaz, and the rest of team JNPR arrived to see the fight about to start.

"Welp, I tried." He said shrugging, rubbing his head.

 **[Killswitch Engage- This Fire Burns plays]**

Drago dashed forward quickly as he slashed at Jaune, who blocked with his shield, creating a wind gust towards the crowd, causing them to cover their eyes. He growled in a feral tone as he used both hands to push Jaune backwards. Jaune used a quick shield bash to get him off from doing this early. Both collided blows, Drago using his claws to block his sword slashes. They pushed each other back as the stayed in stance, until both charged at each other quickly. Jaune did a spinning jump while his sword was to the side, his shield in front of him, while Drago reared back with an extended claw dragging across the floor.

 **[0:35]**

Both swung at once, colliding once more, this time a much bigger shockwave presented after doing so, both glaring at each other menacingly. Drago reared one of his legs back and managed a kick to Jaune's leg, making him grunt a bit and lose some balance. Drago used this moment to grab his head and slam him to the ground and throw him across their own little fighting area, though he did manage to land and both feet. Jaune cracked his neck as he charged at Drago and got a slash across his torso and a knee to his chin. He roared in pain before backing up a few meters. Jaune took this advantage as he spin kicks Drago in between the face and did a reverse slash vertically across his body, causing him to land in a crouched position with his sword in the air. Drago growled even louder as he wiped his mouth, seeing some blood on it. He clenched his fist tighter before he enveloped it in a blue flame. He then landed a hit on Jaune's head and followed up with a flame enhanced uppercut that sent him back a few meters stumbling. Drago didn't give him time to recover as he shoulder bashed him, swatting away his shield into the crowd. Drago then unleashed a deadly combo of punches and kicks to him that were all flame enhanced, and finished off with a tail whip that sent him back near the crowd, crashing to the ground. He was on his stomach as he laid still from the attack. Drako unfolded his arms with a shocked look.

 **[Song ends]**

"Oh no...Jaune…" Pyrrha said with her hands on her mouth.

"Jaune?" Topaz asked in a worried tone. Ruby looked down at the fallen Jaune with her hands over her eyes, not wanting to see this. Weiss had done the same thing as Pyrrha and covered her mouth in shock and worry. Yang and Blake had no words, nor did anyone really as they had worry for the knight. Even Team CRDL had that worried look, breaking the tough guy attitude completely.

"Despite our trainings, you are still that pathetic, weak, miserable warrior I fought months ago." Drago said with a disappointed tone. "You are not worthy for anything, even for Topaz...you're done." with that being said he turned around to walk away. He kept his glare as he was about to pass the crowd until he heard some gasps of surprise. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Jaune was getting onto his feet, his hair covering his eyes as his sword was gripped in his hand. Drago growled annoyed as he turned back around and flew towards him with a fist reared back. He punched forward, and much to his surprise, Jaune only lifted a hand up to catch his knuckles easily. To make things even more surprising, he couldn't move any further than as of right now.

"What was it you told me on our first training day?" Jaune asked coldly as Drago looked at him with a confused, yet shocked look. He was only met with him squeezing the knuckles harder, which….actually caused pain!? Jaune pulled his wrist forward, twisting Drago's hand upward harshly. He growled loudly in pain as he tried to pry his arm free with his other hand, but with no avail. "To never turn your back on your opponent? The first thing you have ever told me….and yet you go against your own teachings…" Jaune growled as he showed his blue eyes in a cold glare as he punches Drago square in the face, enough force to send him to the ground with a large thud and a few cracks from under him. "YOU DISAPPOINT YOUR OWN MENTORS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SUCH A ROOKIE MISTAKE!" Drago roared angrily as he punched the ground. He then reared up and tried to stab him with his tail, but was surprisingly caught by Jaune. He never changed his glare as he swung and slam Drago to the ground, jumping up quickly and stomping onto his stomach with force. Drago instinctively leaned forward as he made a grunt in pain, making the mistake of not seeing Jaune grab ahold of his face and slam his head to the ground harshly.

"What-!" Drako said with a small step back.

"In the-!" Ruby almost shouted.

"ABSOLUTE HELL!?" Drako and Yang shouted in shock and surprise. Drago roared in anger as he managed to punch Jaune away and wrap his arms around his body in a bear hug, trying to crush him. Jaune grunted as he felt force but was quick. He elbowed Drago once in the kidneys, making him grunt and make a face in pain.

"Kidney shot ***POW*** kidney shot ***POW*** kidney shot ***POW***!" With each hit Drago made different expressions in pain. "And pause…" Jaune stopped with his elbow still poised back as Drago made grunting noises in pain. This gave him enough time to escape his grasp, turn around, and punch him in the stomach. "Stomach punch!" When his fist made collision, a crack sound was heard throughout the crowd as Drago coughed up spit...and blood!? He groaned in pain before he fell to his knees.

"Gonna whiz red." He wheezed out with a pained expression, clutching his stomach with one hand, the other on the ground keeping him upright. Jaune looked away for a moment, before motioning a bit as he kicked Drago in the face, sending him to his back. Juane calmly walks to his sword and picks it up. Drago got up to his feet with gritted teeth.

"I'm **done**." He growled with his eyes turning black for a moment. Jaune looked over his shoulder as Drago flew towards him again, pulling his claw back as he tried to swipe at him with all the force he can muster.

Jaune only humphed as he tossed his sword in the air, making it go airborne a bit before grabbing it with both of his hands and sliced at Drago across his stomach, making Drago go past him for a moment before he went still and fell down to the ground again on his stomach. He quickly turned to Jaune by rolling on his back, only to be met by the edge of his sword in his face. Jaune gave a hardened glare as he looked at Drago. He growled baring his fangs at him with a dark glare.

"I may have not been the strongest when we first met." Jaune said calmly. "Nor did I have confidence, but never in my whole life would I think a teacher like you would show so much bitterness towards a student they would get close to killing them over something that happened."

"It's different when it involves family." Drago growled, his glare hardening.

"I cared for Topaz just as much as _you_ do." he spat back.

"You two only met a few days ago." Drago shot back.

"Regardless, I have been showing affection, sorry you had your head shoved so far up your ass for you to not notice." Drago was about to shout at him, "No. For the past few months I have been getting stronger by you, Professor Rodriguez, even Pyrrha, and by god I have been doing my absolute best, trying so hard to be a true warrior for this academy and for myself. I tire myself every day, and every night to perfect these newly taught skills by all three of you. So the least you could do for me, is to give me some god damn respect for once." with that being said he walked over to his shield, picked it up, and sheathed both weapons, and walked away. Drago slowly got up with a growl clenching his fists, until.

 _ ***THWACK***_

Next thing he knew, his eyes went blank, and his neck felt sore before he collapsed to the ground unconscious, Ozpin standing behind him with his cane being placed back to the ground while taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's enough fighting for today." He said with his stoic look, the other professors appearing on the scene to see a large group of students, a bruised glaring Jaune, and an unconscious Drago. Drako shook his head with a sigh and walked up to Ozpin.

"Professor, I just want to say I'll take full responsibility for what my, cousin did today."

"No need, he just needs some rest and time to think." Ozpin assured as Glynda started to fix up the campus without being asked.

"Um, okay then...you're surprisingly calm after what Drago did, or attempted to do to Jaune." Drako said rubbing his head.

"You get use to it, lad." Anthony said as he had his hands on his hips. "Mind telling us what the ruckus is about?"

"Uhhhhhh…." Drako took a glance at Topaz, then at Jaune, before he looked at Anthony pointing a thumb at them then made a ring with his thumb and index finger, and awkwardly moved another finger in and out of the hole. Anthony blinked twice with a blank expression.

"...Oh." he said simply, continuing his blank expression. "That's uh….wow."

"You're telling me, I didn't expect them to um...do it so soon." Drako said with a slight cough.

"I should probably let you know that Ozpin knows everything that happens in this school, and I mean _everything_. No matter how secret." Anthony informed quietly.

"..Wait so you mean he-..." Drako tried to ask only to get a simple nod from Anthony. "But...how does he...eh!?"

"I never question the headmaster, hell, I stopped questioning when he knew me and Glynda...well." Anthony said rubbing his head.

"...Holy shit." Drako stared at Ozpin with widen eyes.

"To make it worse, we were in a hotel room." Anthony whispered.

"Should I just...turn off my brain and not think about it before it explodes?"

"Would be best, yeah." Anthony agreed. Oobleck and Port walk past them, carrying an unconscious Drago to the infirmary while mumbling.

"No...stay away...I'm not your dinner…" He muttered with a slight groan. Drako rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Good talk Professor but uh...I gotta go...chat with my cousin." Drako said before he sped walked away with Oobleck and Port. Glynda walked next to his right as Rodriguez walked to his left.

"Blegh...Enojado fácilmente como un oso gruñón…" Rodriguez said with a head rub and a shake of his head.

"Damn right." Anthony said, already understanding his brother. Topaz was seen hugging Jaune tightly with a happy smile as he turned blue in the face, His team trying to pull her off.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" She said with a small cheer.

"Glad...to see...your happy!" Jaune wheezed out.

"She has the power grip of a mech suit!" Nora said trying to pry the fingers of Topaz.

"No, she has the strength of _you_!" Ren said pulling on Topaz's arm.

"Keep...pulling!" Pyrrha said as they started to lean, until they all finally fell back with Topaz falling on all three of them. All three had swirls in their eyes as they laid limply on the ground, Topaz smiling innocently as she sat up straight.

"I'm okay!" She laughed out innocently. Ruby looked over to a dumbfounded shocked look on her face. She tested it by waving a hand in front of her face, getting no reaction out of it.

"Guys, I think Yang lost herself." Ruby declared to the rest of her team.

"Yang?" Blake said snapping her fingers in front of her face twice, nothing. Weiss came up with a pair of scissors and snipped them in front of her face.

"Yang if you're there, I'm gonna cut off some of your hair." She said with her cold tone. Instantly she grabbed the scissors snapped it in half.

"Touch my hair and I break your legs." Yang said with an eye twitch as she grabbed the collar of Weiss.

"Well, she's back." Ruby said with an optimistic shrug and meek smile.

"Let go of me please." Weiss asked, well demanded with crossed arms. Yang snapped out of her anger as she lets go of Weiss and gives a big sigh.

"I need to rest my eyes from something, I feel like i'm day dreaming."

"About what?" Nora asked from the ground, Ren and Pyrrha still on top of her.

"How someone like Jaune can break a giant's hand." Yang mumbled as she turned and just walked away slowly.

"You mean Drago's hand?" Nora asked with a head tilt before she giggled lightly. "Ren, your hand is booping my boob." The only thing heard from Ren was a groan as he still had swirls on his eyes.

 **[Infirmary]**

"No." Drago said shaking his head after he woke up. "I don't care what the rules are, I'm not staying here for three days and miss out on my training."

"You're training will have to wait, you have a broken wrist and shattered ribs, you are in no condition to do so." the nurse informed as she was doing other things in the room.

"And I as a warrior, do not care for measly injuries, you work through the pain." Drago said with crossed arms.

"I don't know if I should see that as bravado, or stupidity." she replied with a shake of her head.

"Okay you know what, go get laid, I'm leaving." Drago growled as he got off his bed and went to retrieve his armor.

"Falling in three...two...one…" she counted to herself.

 ***THUD***

"Work through the pain." Drago growled off screen. The door opens of showing Drako as he looked down to see his father on the ground.

"...Give me a minute." Drago growled as he crawled to his armor. "I will not be confined here and be taken away from precious training time." Drako sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"It isn't the end of the world if you just rest for three days, you know." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"A warrior doesn't need that much rest, they need to train, no matter how much pain they take." Drago kept growling.

"...You realize you are sounding crazy right?"

"Says the fool who let the blonde Knight claim their sisters maiden head without talking to me first!" Drago said glaring at him.

"Oh give me a break; I know her more than you!" Drako retorted with a glare of his own. "The only thing you seem to know about her is that she is "too innocent" and nothing more!"

"And you forget who you're talking to at times." Drago growls as he finally stands up, leaning on the counter where his armor was.

"And sometimes it's for good reason." he looked at Drago in the eyes. "And Jaune has proven quite enough to prove to both of us he can take care of Topaz, hell, he even said he cares for her."

"...Nurse, leave us." Drago demanded with a growl. The nurse was about to insist she wouldn't leave...but Drago gave a growl as the nurse kept her mouth shut, and sighed.

"...Very well." she said as she turned and shut the door, leaving Drako and Drago glaring at one another.

"Did you really forget about the one person who literally raised you two since you were infants?" Drago asked glaring at him with crossed arms.

"And that is the same person that left us at the age of thirteen and only came by because we had to train, and that's it." Drako replied. "Hell, the only thing you've ever been doing since you raised us was train."

"It was to make sure you could protect yourselves, so we wouldn't have to have a repeat of what happened when you two were three years old and those bandits." Drago growled.

"Dad, this is different, you aren't even protecting Topaz, the only thing you are doing is making her upset that you are trying to permanently cripple a human she currently adores." Drako said pointing at the door. "You are mad at Jaune who deserves the respect of a warrior after that crap you two pulled out there. _JAUNE_ of all people."

"Deciding to train him took a lot of willpower to make, him being with my daughter is another story." Drago said with a clenched fist.

"So he should've gotten respect a _long_ time ago...something you obviously haven't shown to him for what, a few months he had to endure your training?" Drako said with a shake of his head and a low growl. "That is just sad."

"It's not as bad as your training, you and Topaz have been doing it for almost five years." Drago said ignoring him.

"And from what I heard, Jaune was a terrible fighter, right?" Drako asked with a furrowed eyebrow, gaining a silent response from Drago. "So tell me, why can't someone like Jaune earn your respect when he clearly proves himself, this is a simple god damn question you seem to ignore me on."

"You heard him, he's been training with two other teachers, he has enough respect from them, why the hell would he need mine?" Drago asked glaring at him.

"Because you called him _weak_ and _pathetic_." Drako shot back, making the room go dead quiet. Drago started to get rid of his glare as he gave a stoic stare. "He has been trying to earn your respect for all these months, and the only thing you have been showing is utter bitterness or a cruel attitude because you still think he is weak when he is trying SO HARD to endure your training, and you still plan to shove his face to the ground like doesn't even matter. You weren't like this to us, and the one time you get a new student, they get treated differently? That isn't the role of a mentor, and you know it."

"You're my kids, he's not family, of course I would train him differently." Drago said with his stoic look.

"He has already become family to me and Topaz, sorry it takes _you_ so long to accept it." Drako said as he went to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Drago growled now.

"Sorry, I can't look into the eyes of my "trainer" who can't show his other students with respect." Drako said coldly as he opened and exited the door, slammed the door angrily. Drago inside angrily slammed his fist on the wall, leaving a deep indentation that shook the wall slightly. He stumbled a bit as he went to sit on his bed as he gave an angry, yet stoic look as he looked at the ground.

'Who does he think he is to talk to me like this, I'm his father for fucks sake!' He thought on anger. He started thinking about when he started to train Jaune, and to present day. He wasn't wrong when he saw his improvements get better and better each day he did train with him. 'Then again, he's been training with two other mentors, so that would explain a few things.' Maybe so, but neither were as brutal as he is to him. He made him fight in the wilderness of Grimm without food, water, or even his sword and armor: just his regular clothing and a shield. He made him fight a pack of Ursa Majors with only a dagger. A nevermore with a poorly made bow and arrows, even made him fight a King Taiju with no armor or clothing at all, just his sword. Has he once given him props for any of these accomplishments? No, just a quick nod and that was it.

Maybe he hasn't noticed until now, that unlike his kids, he has been treating him more violent and uncaring towards him. He has been more focused on his training instead of his own students that he would only want benefits from it for only him. The Vytal Festival is his main target, and he decides to throw Jaune to the side whenever he does tell him to come train.

'Great, now I'm the fool here.'

 **[RWBY Dorms]**

"Are you sure you okay Jaune, you broke your hand with that punch." Pyrrha asked gesturing to Jaune's hand that had a small cast on it.

"Pyrrha..I'm fine, really." Jaune assured with a meekish smile.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said with a small glare. "Your broken hand says otherwise."

"...Well the other parts of my body are fine." Jaune said looking away.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Pyrrha sighed in slight defeat.

"Pyrrha, really, I'll be fine, it's not like no one ever gets an injury."

"Yeah, Yang nearly gave him a concussion on their first match." Ruby said from her bed. Jaune nervously laughs as Yang scratches her head with a meek smile from the memory. "And Weiss froze him solid once."

"...I still feel a bit of coldness from that." Jaune commented as he rolled his neck out.

"You made a bad flirting joke about "love on the battlefield", I had my reasons." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Jaune sighed as he leaned on his chair a bit, looking at the cast on his arm.

"I'm still having trouble though believing you managed to beat Drago." Yang said scratching her head. "I mean, it's Drago, one of the top fighters in our school!"

"...I guess it was Adrenaline rush? Really I don't know how I beat him either." Jaune said with a not knowing shrug.

"Don't know- You literally _BROKE_ his hand, and a few ribs!" Weiss said waving her hands around frantically. "How do you not know how you beat someone like him!?"

"...Remember what he said to me when he thought he beat me?" Jaune asked with a serious tone, catching a few people off guard. "The same words he said when he fought me for the first time?" he stands up. "I'm not sure what came over me, but I just...snapped. My anger couldn't be controlled at this point, and I just...felt stronger...it sounds crazy I know, but...it's what happened."

"So, you could only defeat him, if you were in an adrenaline rush?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, I am not sure...it could be that I have been training with him for a few months...with the help of Pyrrha and Professor Rodriguez."

"That you kept secret till now." Blake said from her bed, reading her 'Ninja's of Love' series.

"Drago made it sound obvious when we were...interacting." Jaune said with a shrug. "I see no point to keeping it secret at this point."

"I guess you're right." Ruby said looking to the ceiling. "Though, what will happen now, between you and him?"

"My bests hopes he'll get over it...Which might be a bit hard for him."

"This is my boyfriend we're talking about, he'll get over it...maybe." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head with a nervous look. Jaune stood for a moment before he went to exit out the room.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just to get fresh air." he replied as he opened the door and walked out.

"Well, be safe then." Pyrrha called with a smile. Ruby slowly slides next to Pyrrha with a rather blank face.

"So...what did Topaz mean in the cafeteria today?" she whispered. Pyrrha blushed bright red like her hair as she stuttered, trying to explain her reasoning.

"Yeah P-money." Yang said next to her with a grin. "What _did_ she mean, c'mon give us the details."

"Oh look! I gotta go...study!" Pyrrha said nervously as she zoomed out of the room with a loud slam of the door.

"Aw, I wanted to hear how good he was." Yang complained with a little pout. "Was he nice and gentle or rough and hard!" She called out with a small shout. Blake slowly covered her face with her book, despite what type it was. Weiss facepalms as she shakes her head in annoyance. Ruby looked somewhat confused before she shrugged and grabbed her stash of strawberry cookies under Weiss's bed.

 **[Roof Top]**

Jaune was leaning on the rail of the roof as he looked at the area where he just fought Drago. Was he proud of it? He isn't sure himself if he was being honest. This was his first ever win sure, but it just felt less than he thought it would be. Not to say beating Drago wasn't a huge accomplishment, he just felt lucky for beating him. His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of wings flapping, and the sound of growling in pain? Drago landed next to Jaune, though he didn't seem to notice as he was busy removing the last bandage off of his hand. Jaune just simply shrugged as he continued looking down. Currently the professors were just chatting; best assuming they are talking about what happened earlier. Drago finally took notice of him when he turned his head to him, and instantly glares at him with a slight growl. Jaune sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked at Drago with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Alright, what. You want to kick my ass or something?" Jaune asked with half lid eyes. Drago kept his glare for a small minute longer before he turned away with a grunt.

"I'm still not pleased with you for _claiming_ my young cousin." He growled with slight anger.

"I don't know what you want me to do, we showed love to one another, and I thought Drako would explain it to you."

"And I'm wondering why he chose _you_ to be her mate, which I'm saying was a foolish decision on his part."

"So your student is just a mistake...fantastic, wonderful teacher you are." Jaune said sarcastically as he shook his head.

"You being my student and being my younger cousin's mate are two different things." Drago growled glaring at him harder.

"You know what." Jaune said as he fully looked at him with a glare. "Why is it such a problem with you anyways? Why do you care if she is with me? Am I such a threat to you or something?"

"It's because they're the only family I have left!" Drago growled at him loudly. "And I don't want any of them hurt in the future because someone close to them died." Jaune got rid of his glare as it went to a surprised saddened look. Drago looked away as he glared down below. "...I've already lost my other family members, and my friends years ago. Those two I barely saved from _**him**_ , who I am glad is dead, but I couldn't save their mother, it was one of the few things, I had failed at as a protector."

"...I won't argue with you it will not happen, for it will make me look stupid." Jaune said as he looked at his cast. "But you can't just keep them sheltered like this, it's not a wise thing to do in the first place...it's just as foolish."

"I don't want to lose them. I lost enough of my family already." Drago growled with a small glare.

"And herding them like sheep makes it better?" Jaune said looking at him. Drago stared at him for a moment, before he looked away with a heavy sigh.

"It's what kept them alive, I don't like doing it, that's why I trained them to fight, so whenever I'm gone or die, they can be able to defend themselves."

"And seeing her hurt emotionally if I….pass away, is something you wish to not see because it happened to you." Jaune declared.

"Correct. They new nothing about their mother till they learned about them at the age of 7. They were just infants when I saved them, and when they did learn about her, they stayed sadden for over three months till they got over it." Drago said looking away.

"Its called grieving Drago, Everyone does it."

"I know...I've been doing that for years till I learned to forget them and just move on."

"But I don't understand you on one thing. You don't want them emotionally hurt, but they see their older cousin come over and try to badly cripple someone who is willing to have a relationship?"

"I…" Drago sighed as he placed his hand on his face with a growl. "I just didn't see you worthy of being with her. Our battle you couldn't even defeat me without using your anger."

"Why do you think my anger showed up at a time like that? Calling me weak and pathetic was one thing, but saying I am not worthy to have such a relationship? Do you know how much blood, sweat, and tears I had to endure from your training in the first place? My first week was terrible."

"You nearly got killed by an overgrown Grimm pig." Drago deadpanned.

"No armor...no shield….no sword...just bare hands." Jaune deadpanned back. "Oh yeah, don't forget, you told me to try and kill it through its armor."

"And you survived didn't you?"

"Didn't feel as accomplished when you just shrugged it off."

"I didn't care." Drago said looking away with a shrug.

"So what, you don't care if students improve? Or is that just a thing only for me?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Why not? It's what you've been doing for the past few months under your training."

"Jaune- I just-...ugh." Drago groaned facepalming. "Why do you even _need_ to hear me congratulate you, it's not gonna make a difference."

"Because you are the one calling me weak and pathetic, making me feel like I can't defend myself for _anything_!" Jaune shouted as he pushed on Drago's shoulder and grasped his collar. "I've worked hard for these few months to change that, and maybe someday you could see me with potential! But after today, I guess that is just too low for your standards apparently." with that being said, he pushes Drago back roughly as he turned to leave. Keeping his stoic glare he looked over his shoulder as Jaune was getting closer to the door.

"Jaune." Drago called out calmly as Jaune was about to open the door. He stopped as he turned around to see a walking Drago as he gave a stoic stare. He stared at him for a bit until he gave a small sigh and did something Jaune didn't expect: reach his hand out, in a handshake.

"I'm...I'm sorry." he said with a legitimate apologetic look. "I'm sorry for not being a better teacher, for being a complete dick, and for...for not seeing you worthy to be with Topaz." Jaune looked at the hand a little hesitant, but finally decides to shake his hand as both give an iron man's grip.

"From now on, I'll give you the respect that you earned." Drago said with a small grin. Jaune replies with a small smirk as he nodded.

"Same time tomorrow?" Jaune asked, Drago looked at his cast with a bland expression. "...I'll work it out."

"No, _we'll_ work it out." Drago said raising his own cast.

"What about your ribs?"

Drago scoffs. "I've been through worse, have you been stabbed through the gut once?"

"...Not really."

"Good, cause that was a pain."

"Wait hold on a second." Jaune said shaking his head. "You were in the infirmary right?"

"Yes." Drago answered shrugging.

"With the nurse who wouldn't let you leave?"

"Yes."

"...How did you get out then?" Drago looked away for a moment with a blank expression.

 _ **{Flashback}**_

" _I'm not asking again, let me out you bitch!" Drago shouted at the nurse who kept pushing him to the bed._

" _You're in no condition to be making dema-_ AHH! _" The nurse let out a short scream as Drago pushed her back with a shove, and covered her mouth with his good hand._

" _When I say I want to leave, I will leave." Drago growled as he pulled out some duck tape. "Now then, this'll keep you down." In just about ten minutes, the nurse was taped down on one of the infirmary beds with a strip of tape on her mouth._

 _ **{Flashback end}**_

"I got out for better behavior." Drago answered with an uncaring shrug.

"Well cool!" Jaune said with a small chuckle. "See you at four." he seems more willing to accompany in training than the usual grumpy "okay" he usually gets.

"It's a date." Drago said with a shrug before going back to his normal glare. "Also, since you did beat me for the first time, even if it was an anger boost, you will be wearing all of the weighted clothing, are we clear?"

"You got it." he said with a wave off before he opened the door. Before Jaune could walk out.

 ***THUD***

He looks behind to see a fallen Drago on his back as he gave a bland expression.

"OK, don't you dare laugh."

"Why uh...why would I do that." Jaune said with a scrunched up face.

"I am so gonna kick your ass during practice." Drago growled with a glare. "Now help me up before someone sees." The door suddenly pushes open, causing Jaune to jump as Ruby peaked in.

"Hey, just came to check on...you…" Ruby said at first with a smile then a blank expression as she looked down. "...Why are you on the ground?"

"No reason, now will you two help me up or I will incinerate you where you stand." Drago growled. Jaune and Ruby looked at each other before they shrugged and went on each side of Drago. It was a tiny bit difficult, due to his size, and Jaunes injury hand being his dominant arm. They got him standing as Drago lightly leaned on Ruby as Jaune let's go.

"Come on, you can lay on Weiss's bed, you need some rest at least." Ruby said with a caring smile. Drago looked down at her with a small glare, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He said with a slight shrug before turning to Jaune. "If you see Drako anywhere, tell him I said you got the okay sign."

"I'll make sure of that."

"Also, just between us guys." Drago said with a smirk. "You are a lucky son of a bitch to have two powerful females by your side."

"Um…" Jaune meekily smiled as he blushed. "Thanks?" Drago looked away with his smirk as Ruby opened the door and both exited out. Drago looked at Ruby for a moment before pulling her closer.

"I'm lucky to have you." He said chuckling. "You know that?"

"I think I am lucky to have met you myself, Draggy." she said with a half lid expression, seductively, which caught him a little bit off guard, but threw it to the side.

"Draggy huh? Such a cheesy one you are."

"I tried, it's hard to think of a cute little name to give you."

"True, the only "cute" name I've ever been called was little warrior by my mother." Drago said with a small chuckle.

"Mine use to call me "Rose Petal" Ruby giggled out a little.

"Rose petal, I like it, suits you quite well." Drago commented.

"Dang, you have two nicknames of me now." Ruby joked with a snap of her fingers.

"Like gemstone?" Drago joked.

"Little gemstone...you aren't exactly wrong from that." Ruby said looking up to emphasize the height difference. He chuckled a bit loudly at her before he used his good hand to rub her head.

"You are the strangest girl I know here." He said looking down at her. She smiled at him as they walked down the hallway to the dorms.

"When we get there, I'm gonna need help removing this cast off my arm, got it?"

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean…"

"This will be something healed in no time...I actually got something in my bag that can help with it." Drago said with a shrug. "This isn't the first time I broke something."


	29. Drago's Gifts

**[The Next Day, RWBY dorms]**

"I told you snow brat, I already cleaned your bed, there is no need to put hazard tape on it." Drago deadpanned with an annoyed glare as he sharpened his claws a bit.

"I am not taking chances after that tomfoolery you decided to do with Ruby while we were out!" Weiss retorted with a glare. "Out of all the beds, why mine!?" she mumbled angrily to herself.

"It's where we were at the time, would you rather we did it on Mrs. Porn reader's bed?" Drago asked with a small sarcastic tone at the end.

"It's a novel, not porn." Blake said annoyed as she was reading "Ninja's in love volume 3".

"Novels, pictures, same thing." Drago said rolling his eyes. "I read one of your books, and I know it's porn."

"My poor sister...she was taken to soon." Yang said in a fetal position muttering the same thing over and over again. Ruby, who was currently just putting on her new skirt and her jacket back on was currently waving a hand in front of Yang's face, who was wide eyed and looked completely dead inside.

"Yang?" Ruby asked worryingly, only to get instantly pulled in by said person and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you!" Yang said with anime tears, clutching Ruby tightly to her.

"It's fine, you didn't HAVE to!" she said in a wheezing tone as she couldn't exactly breath from the tightness. Drago gave an anime sweat down his head as he looked at the two sisters.

"Huh, Yang had a better reaction than I thought." He said shaking his head.

"It was very sudden." Blake commented as she looked at him and Ruby, said person desperately trying to get seperated by the blonde.

"Eh, look on the bright side Yang." Drago said nearing the door. "You got yourself a new brother now." Yang went frozen for a second until she only tightened the grip on Ruby by tenfold.

"I...don't think…. ***COUGH*** that helped!" Ruby said in a raspy voice, scrunching her face in pain. Drago facepalmed in annoyance before turning to the rest of the team.

"You two help her, I have to go do...something." He said as he quickly left the room.

"...That was weird." Blake said blandly as she got up from her bed as both her and Weiss walked over to Yang holding onto a blue faced Ruby who is still trying to get off.

"Help...Me!" She wheezed out, reaching for Weiss with a pleading look.

"I got this." Weiss said as she walked over to Yang...and slapped her once in the face, causing the blonde to look away from impact and instantly let go of Ruby. Yang blinked a couple of times before she looked around with a blank expression.

"What happened?" She asked confused. "Where am I?"

"Welcome back to reality…" Ruby said on the ground with a finger up as it shook, tired out from the immense air blockage from earlier.

"Wait, why are you wheezing, and why was I hugging you tightly?" Yang asked very confused with an arched eyebrow. Blake leaned in and started to whisper to her ear, causing Yang to go a little wide eyed, then turning into a slight angered expression.

"That slithering, stupid, dumb lizard took my sister's innocence!?" She shouted with her hair glowing and her eyes turning red.

"Yang...please calm down." Ruby said getting up quickly putting her hands in front of her, very worried she is gonna do something crazy.

"I'm gonna break his teeth!" Yang said loading her ember celica with quick succession. "And neuter that son of a bitch!"

"Yang, please! It's not like he did it without consent!" Ruby said raising her voice.

"And once I'm done with him, I'll throw his corpse to the fucking Grimm!" Yang shouted ignoring her sister. Ruby blinked in bewilderment until she looked at Weiss and Blake for assistance. They both stood back with shaking heads and their hands raised up, not wanting to intervene.

"And once I finish that, I'm putting you on a sister lockdown!" Yang said pointing at Ruby with her red eyes. Ruby nervously inhaled as she took up a hand and backhanded Yang, which was hard, but showed she was hesitant to make it too hard.

"How come whenever something great happens to me, it somehow turns you into an overprotective parent!? If you would actually listened to me, he had my full consent of the whole thing, he didn't force anything! So stop thinking I am trouble all the time and think I am a little kid!" she ranted at her sister, who was holding onto the cheek she was slapped with, widened eyes as her hair started to stop glowing, and her red eyes slowly transforming back to normal color, looking at her younger sister. Ruby looked down in guilt for slapping her as she gave a saddened look. "Please…" Yang looked away for a moment as she had a saddened looked too before sighing in defeat.

"I'm just caring for you is all...guess I got dad's sense of protection." she chuckled the last part to herself. Ruby looked up with a meek smile as Yang calmed down even more. The blonde then quickly wrapped an arm around Ruby and smiled playfully. "So...how was he?"

"S-SIS!" Ruby squealed in embarrassment.

"We don't need to know, the stains on _my_ bed are enough." Weiss said crossing her arms with a glare. "Remind me later to burn my sheets and get new ones."

"Stains?" Yang asked with a small perverted chuckle.

"Yeah, something red and white." Weiss said looking away with a tiny blush. Ruby looked away as well with a bigger blush as she went over and grabbed her red hoodie.

"Sorry about that." She said with a meekish smile.

"I'm still mad at you for doing it on my bed." Weiss said glaring at her.

"I'll make it up to you! Somehow…"

"You better." Weiss said looking away with a huff. "I'm going to Vale, I need to get some clean sheets."

"Good luck!" Ruby waved off with a smile as Weiss slams the door as she exits, causing her to lose her smile and sigh. "I guess it was a bad idea to do it on her bed...I should've seen this coming."

"Don't feel too bad sis." Yang said as she patted her back. "It was the heat of the moment...though I wonder how good he got ya." she gave a playful grin as Ruby smacks her sister on the shoulder.

"That's none of your business!" She said blushing with a small pout and glare.

"Oh come on, I'm your sister! We can have these types of talks."

"No!" Ruby said crossing her arms and turning away. "I'm not telling you about what happened, it's embarrassing to talk about."

"Knowing Drago, he is probably very rough." Yang said whispering to Blake, who rolled her eyes.

"I heard that!" Ruby shouted with a pout.

"Look Rubes, there is nothing to really be worried about, I practically already know what mostly happened during your…"time" with Drago." Yang said teasingly as she said the word time. Ruby blushed harder before she turned away with crossed arms with a little pout.

"...He wasn't _that_ rough...mostly…" She said biting one of her thumbs in a shy tone.

"Drago being gentle...I don't see it." Blake commented as she put her book away.

"You aren't the one who felt it." Ruby said with her hands on her hips. "You would be surprised what he can do."

"...Did ja taste it?" Yang asked teasingly. Blake looked away with a blush from that sudden question she is asking her younger sister. The only response Yang got was a sudden pillow hitting her face.

"None of your business!"

"Okay okay. I'll stop."

 **[Vale, Weapons Shop]**

"My sword better not be damaged." Drago said as he opened the door of the Weapon Shop. The blacksmith only smiled as he reached down from his counter and brought up his sword; looked brand new as well.

"I hope you don't mind, shined it up a bit for ya too after adding the aura in." he informed. Drago simply walked up to the counter and grabbed his sword, inspecting it. He turned over in different angles and gave it a small swing. What he noticed was blue aura forming around his sword, glowing lightly.

"How do I know it works?" He asked curiously. "Will this really allow me to cut through a person's aura without trouble?"

"Well, why don't we test it out." the blacksmith said confidently as he walked over from the counter, glowing a purplish aura. "Take a swing."

"What?" Drago asked sort of surprised.

"I'm allowing you to hit me with your sword, trust me, I've been hit by many." he said as he showed a portion of his chest, showing major sword slashes. "Give it a shot, it will get rid of it completely; enough time for you to get them when their aura is down for the whole day." Drago stared at him with a blank look before he sighed heavily. He then raised his sword back and struck the blacksmith in the chest with a wide arc swing. The blacksmith took a big step back from the hit as he grunted. His aura cracking as it got overwhelmed and went away.

"What do you know, it works." Drago said looking at his sword with a small smirk behind his glare.

"Well, glad you like the aftermath." the blacksmith said with a chuckle as he held onto his chest, still taking in the attack after his aura got taken away. Drago then sheathed his sword away, strapping it to his side and pulled out a small pouch, tossing it to the counter.

"As promised, you get your money if you did a good job, and you did." He said with his stoic look now. The blacksmith nodded as he walked behind his counter, grabbing the bag and putting it underneath.

"Come back anytime if you need anything." he informed; his way of saying you're welcome.

"I might sometime, and maybe I'll bring the young faunas along." Drago said turning away and nearing the door. "She's an okay person in my eyes I guess now."

"Heh...rather knowledgeable about blacksmithing for a youngin."

"Yeah, she is." Drago said chuckling as he left the shop, looking around the town of Vale with his normal stoic look now. 'Now then, time for me to get something important.' He thought before he walked down the street to an unknown location.

 **[JNPR Dorms]**

"Hmm, is it a….sloth?" Topaz asked with a head tilt, staring at Nora who held a card with a splotch of paint on it.

"No, it's something else~!" she sang as she got it closer to her face. Topaz had a finger on her chin before snapping her fingers slightly.

"Is it your secret love child with Ren?" She asked with a confident grin.

Nora gasps dramatically, then pulls her into a tight hug with prideful anime tears. "You know me _so_ well!"

"So I guessed right?" Topaz asked giggling with a cheerful smile. Behind them stood the rest of Team JNPR who watched with slight amazement, or worry on Ren's part.

"Well, they get along quite nicely." Jaune said chuckling, before he gained a thoughtful look. "What _would_ your child look like though?"

"Please don't …" Ren pleaded calmly.

"Ohhh~! I hope it's a boy with a long beard." Nora said with a giggle.

"Babies don't have facial hair, Nora."

"That's why we buy him a _fake_ one!"

"Oh oh, how about a black wig with a pink line through it, he'll look just like his daddy!" Topaz said taking a glance at Ren. Said person facepalms as Jaune and Pyrrha chuckle.

"I love it!" Nora cheered before looking at Ren. "Who wants to make a child?" She asked with no hesitation at all. Jaune snorted to keep a laugh in as Pyrrha blushed wildly. Ren gave a half lidded expression as he blushed lightly. " _Renny Bear~_!"

"No." Ren said looking away with his light blush. "You can be too crazy on these things."

"Oh come on, it can't be that much of a terrible thing to do sometime!"

"No." Ren said crossing his arms.

"But Pyrrha, Topaz, and Jaune did it!" she insisted. Said people looked away embarrassed, except for Topaz who just innocently smiled.

"That doesn't mean _we_ have to follow that example." Ren said shaking his head. Nora pouted as she leaned in towards Topaz.

"I'll get him one day." she whispered with squinted eyes. Topaz winked back at her with a caring smile.

"Go claim your man as they say." She said with a giggle. "Still not sure what that means though." Nora smiled gleefully as she pulled Topaz into a hug.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ren said taking a step back, almost bumping into Drako who just came in through their door.

"Bad feeling about what?" He asked curiously.

"Just...feel something drastic is gonna happen today." he said glancing at Nora giving off a...creepy smirk towards him. Drako took a glance at her and sighed before he pulled out a small crystal vial shaped like an orange heart from his bag.

"Here, you'll need this then." He said holding the vial up to Ren to see. He furrowed his eyebrow as he took it and looked at it. Something about it seems...weird. Drako leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Its an endurance/stamina potion, this'll help you stay longer when you, _tame_ your woman." He explained pointing at Nora with his thumb.

"Uh-"

"Great. Now what is my sister…" he trailed off as he sees Nora still hugging Topaz tightly as said person continues her innocent smile no matter what. "...never mind then."

"Hey bro!" Topaz said waving at him with a smile. Drako only waved back before turning to face Jaune.

"So, did our older cousin say no still or?" He asked curiously.

"He said he gave the okay." he replied with a thumbs up. Drako went wide eyed a bit before he chuckled loudly.

"Well congrats on that then, you got yourself two nice female mates now." He said with a his own thumbs up. "Welcome to the family." Jaune scratched his head with a meek smile, though looked to his side when Pyrrha leaned her head on his shoulder lovingly.

'I still need to figure out why it's called "mates" to them.' Jaune thought to himself absently. Topaz looked over to see Pyrrha leaning on his shoulder and gave a small cute pout before she was instantly next to him, leaning on his other shoulder, hugging his arm with a small smile. '...I don't know if I should be weirded out, or love this.'

"Well I just came to tell you guys, and gals, that Ozpin is about to announce the names of the teams who will be entering the Vytal Tournament." Drako said clapping his hands together once.

"Oh, sweet! I've got a feeling our team is already in." Jaune joked confidently with a furrowed eyebrow towards Pyrrha, who giggles lightly.

"Well, I'll see you there then." Drako said before heading to the door. "Could one of you get Team RWBY informed, I'll meet you at the assembly." They nod at once as Drako gave a wave as he left the room.

"Well." Jaune said as he looked at the two girls on his side as they moved their heads. "Should we head out?"

"Yup!" Topaz cheered as she lets go of him with a small salute. "Let's go, I wanna see the teams who got selected!" She zoomed out the room as Jaune smiled, looking at Pyrrha, who returned a smile back.

 **[Hallway]**

Team JNPR exit out of the room, and the first thing they hear is muffled shouting from team RWBY's room; which confused them. Ren shrugs as Jaune looks at him, then proceeds to knock on the door three times. They heard footsteps on the other side before Blake opened the door with her normal blank expression.

"Yes?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"We just came to let you guys know that Ozpin is gonna announce the teams for the Vytal festival, wouldn't want you guys to be runnin' late." Jaune explained.

"TEAM JNPR FOR THE WIN!" Nora shouted excitedly with a "Team JNPR" cap on.

"Ow my ears!" Topaz and surprisingly Drako shouted at once, the brother shouting it off screen.

"If it isn't intruding…" Ren started out with a curious look. "What was that shouting about?"

"Well-" Blake was pushed out of the way by a grinning Yang who opened the door wider and leaned on it with crossed arms.

"My sister just got herself a man!" She said with a thumbs up. "He even gave her a _really_ memorable mark on her."

"...Mark?" Pyrrha asked confused. Yang grinned before she dragged a struggling Ruby to the door and pulled down a part of her shirt, showing a bite mark on her left shoulder.

"See, what do you think, she got a nice mark to remember her _fun_ night." Yang said giving off a small laugh. Ruby gives an angered look as she tackles Yang and gets into a cartoonish dust cloud brawl as Blake rolled her eyes.

"We'll be there, thank you for telling us." she said simply as she closed the door. Team JNPR blinked until they slowly looked at Topaz with arched eyebrows.

"It's our big cousins way of claiming a mate if I remember correctly." She said tapping her chin a bit before she gasped and started to remove her top. "That means you got to mark us Jaune!"

"What-" he said as he gets tackled suddenly by Topaz with no top on but just her bra.

"Bite me!" She said with a surprisingly serious grin as she bared her shoulder to him. Jaune looked at his teammates to figure out what the hell is going on. Ren looked away covering his eyes with one hand, Nora looked intrigued as she leaned in a bit with a grin. Pyrrha blushed heavily at the situation, not exactly sure what to do. Jaune sighed as he looked at her shoulder and gently bit down on it, not enough to hurt, but enough to leave a mark, as promised. Topaz mentally cheered before she got off him and placed her top back on, before she pulled off Pyrrha's suddenly.

"Your turn!" She said as she bit down on her right shoulder with a "Chui~". Pyrrha froze from the feeling of warm teeth on her shoulder as she blushed even more, trying to cover her front area as much as she can since they are in the hallway. Topaz moved her mouth away before turning to Jaune.

"Now you do the same to her!" She said smiling innocently before turning to Pyrrha. "You can bite me after." Jaune got up as he scratched his head.

"You just uh...wanna get it over with?" Jaune said nervously.

"Please hurry it up, we're gonna be late." Ren said while still looking away with his hands covering his eyes. Jaune gave a "sorry if it hurts" look as he leaned in and bit on the other shoulder, the same amount of pressure from Topaz. He pulled back as he scratched his head, Pyrrha quickly putting on her top.

"That was fun to watch." Yang said holding her scroll up, recording the whole thing with a small perverted chuckle. They all looked at her with a pleading look. "Oh don't worry! I won't post it!"

"Let's go now!" Topaz said cheerfully as she dragged Jaune with her down the hall. The rest slowly followed as Yang pulled Ruby out the door, who had a wide blush on her face from what she encountered as Yang recorded it. Blake came out last, having her own blush as, _certain_ thoughts went through her head.

"Wait, what about Weiss?" Ruby asked after making her blush go down. "She's still in Vale."

"Got it covered; sent her a text." Yang assured as she showed her scroll. Ruby sighed in relief before gaining another worried look.

"You sent one to Drago too, right?"

"Sorry, I don't have his number, at all."

"Oh...well let me just.." Ruby said to herself as she took out her own scroll and clicked on it that had the name "Drago" with a heart next to it. She typed a text to him and sended it. She waited a few seconds until the scroll lit up lightly. "He said 'Can't come to Assembly, very important thing I need to get done, sorry little Gemstone."'

"Huh. I wonder what can be so important…oh well, it'll be posted around the school anyways." Yang said with a shrug as she started to walk down the hall.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll explain himself." Topaz said shrugging. "He has either an answer or reason for almost everything."

"I guess it's just me and my worry I guess." Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head, then looked at Yang. "Guess we both have father's protective nature." this caused a small laugh from Yang who shrugged.

 **[Hour in a half later]**

"Wohoo! First round!" Yang said excitedly as she and the rest of her team followed her exiting the auditorium.

"We got in!" Nora cheered while skipping along next to Ren. "Team JNPR got in!"

"Drago obviously made it in; should have been a no brainer." Jaune said said scratching his head.

"Only team that didn't make it was CRDL." Blake added.

"Whoever cared about those stuck up jerks?" Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now Yang, be nice." Ruby said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know it's true; there tough guy act is tedious." Yang replayed with a wave off.

"But you have to admit, they're not _complete_ pushovers." Ruby said shrugging. Yang looks at her younger sister with half lid eyes as she pointed at Pyrrha.

"...She doesn't count." Ruby said shaking her head. "She can beat almost anyone." They then heard the faint sound of heels hitting the ground quickly, indicating someone who was running towards them wearing high heels. They quickly got their answer in the form of Weiss running towards them, stopping in front of them panting heavily.

"Did… ***Pant***...did I make it?" She asked panting, looking up with a tired look from her long run. "Did we get selected?"

"You didn't make it to the assembly, but yes, we are in." Blake explained.

"Oh good, at least we got in." Weiss said after gaining her breath back. "Sorry I took so long, had to find the right sheets, and burn the ones that Ruby and Drago were fooling around on." She said the last part with a glare at Ruby.

"I said I was sorry!" she replied with a pout.

"I know, and I forgive you." Weiss said crossing her arms. "But next time you two... _make love_ , do it on someone else's bed." Ruby blinks a couple of times, then looks at her other two teammates with a blank stare.

"Stay off my bed." Blake said blandly. Yang chuckled loudly a bit before she shrugged.

"And try not to break mine." She said with a grin at her sister.

"...Okay then." Jaune said breaking the awkward conversation. "Anyone up to eating? A nice BLT sandwich sounds _very_ good right now."

"I could go for a nice salad." Pyrrha said with a shrug.

"Totally getting a cookie tray!" Ruby said with a wide smile.

"I call pancakes!" Nora cheered.

"Well that's settled then." Yang said clapping her hands together. "Let's go eat." they each followed one another as they chatted and laughed their way out. Drako and Topaz walked out with smiles on their face.

"I am actually surprised us new students got in." Drako said shrugging.

"I know right!" Topaz said with a squeal. "We get to fight in a Tournament with our fath-Cousin." She corrected herself at the end.

"Technically he's fighting alone." Drako said shrugging. "I took a look at the rules, and it said Freelancers can fight in any of the rounds, and can assist other teams if they wish. And since he's the only Freelancer in Beacon, he'll be facing against teams of Freelancers from the other Academies. Haven academy from what I heard has three Freelancers, and Shade academy has two."

"I already know our cousin is gonna do well, I don't see _anyone_ besting him in combat!" Topaz said with confidence.

"Well, his battle with Jaune might have helped him improve a bit, but we don't know how the other Freelancers fight, so he's gonna need to prepare for anything." Drako said in a thoughtful tone.

"Speaking of our cousin." Topaz placed a finger on her chin and thought for a second. "Where has he been? I didn't see him at his usual training spot today; or even talking to anyone."

"Ok last one I understand." Drako said shrugging. "But him not training at his normal time and spot, that's strange even for him. He said he's not gonna stop training for anything, so what is he doing?"

 **[Dorm Hallways]**

Drago is seen walking down the hallways of the Dorm building, holding two small boxes in each hand. In his right hand was a bright reddish-orange box with a black bow tied on top. In his left hand was a dark, blood red box with a lightish green bow tied on top. They were around the same size, 3 1/16" x 2 1/8" x 1". He got back from Vale a few minutes ago by flying back since the Bullheads were taking to long. He was gonna inform Ruby of his return, but decided to wait on that since he had to get something done first. He finally arrived at his designated location, which was Cinder's dorm room. He took a small deep breath, and exhaled slowly as he placed the dark red box in his bag and held the reddish-orange one to side, making sure to keep it out of sight before he knocked four times on the door and stood back a bit with a patient, stoic look. The one who answered was Cinder in a new outfit he hasn't seen before. She wore gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also wore a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it.

"Oh, Drago, what does the big boy need?" she asked in a playful grin. Drago gave her a bland look before speaking.

"First, please try to refrain from calling me that." Drago said before he looked her over with a raised eyebrow. "Second, what's with the new outfit?"

"Just decided to wear something different than my usual red dress. A new clothing for the upcoming tournament." she said looking at her clothing, then back to him. "But anyways, what's up?" Drago looked away with a slightly nervous face before he sighed and showed her the reddish-orange box in his hand. Cinder looked at it with a curious look as he gave it to her.

"It's a little gift that I made for you as a sign of our, friendship." Drago said rubbing the back of his head while glancing away slightly. Cinder titled her head a bit until she decided to unravel the gifts bow and opening the top part of it. She gave wide eyes in amazement at what she was looking at. Inside the box was a handmade black chain necklace with a red and orange gem cut into the shape of a flame, with black onyx gems surrounding it like smoke. She took it out of the box and tried it on, watching it twinkle once as she observed it.

"Drago it's...beautiful." she said with a small smile. Drago gave his own smile as he chuckled a bit.

"I started making this a few days ago, took some time to find the right metal and gems, but I did it." He then tapped on the fire emblem gem with a tiny smirk. "Reason why it took a little longer is because of something I added to it." He then tapped on it twice, watching it start to glow like a little light, the onyx gems glowing a dim grey light along with the fire gem that glowed a warm orange. "I added a bit of my aura into the gems so it could glow, just tap it twice and it'll glow, or just activate your own aura." Cinder looked at it as she smiled a bit wider. As a way of saying thank you, she walked over and gave Drago a friendly hug. He froze a bit from the hug, still not that quite use to them, but did give a small hug back with a smile.

"I'll keep this till my grave, that I promise." she said pulling back a bit, but still hugging. He gave her a small nod with a wider grin.

"And you won't have to worry about losing it, just put a tiny bit of your aura in it, and you'll be able to sense it." He informed her with a shrug.

"You...are one crafty faunas, Dragonheart." she said with a giggle.

"I try." He said before he pulled back away from the hug and turned to leave, not before turning to face her for a second. "I hope to see you at the Tournament."

"Oh you will." she said as she waved at him. The moment he turned to walk away, she gives off an evil smirk as she walked back into her dorm. Inside the dorms were her two companions, Mercury and Emerald who looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows.

"So, who was at the door?" Mercury asked from over his comic book.

"Just the familiar faunas giant we all know." she replied with a soothing tone, looking at the necklace around her neck.

"And the necklace?" Emerald asked slightly curious and confused.

"His gift of showing off his friendship with me...pretty handy work I might add." she answered placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm no fan of jewelry or accessories, but I'll admit, it's pretty cool I guess." Mercury said shrugging.

"Oh but decorating your prosthetic leg one time was okay?" Emerald asked with a crocked eyebrow.

"Shut up, it was cool." Mercury said looking back at his comic quickly.

"You added pink on the left side…"

"I grabbed the wrong color...it was suppose to be red."

"Pink is technically the bright version of Red." Cinder said with a small chuckle. Mercury groaned a bit behind his comic, making Emerald almost laugh at his expense. "Anyways...has _**she**_ sent a message back yet?" Both people looked at her with slightly nervous looks, then back to each other, then to her.

"No, nothing yet." Emerald said shaking her head.

"Hm...knowing her, she must be enjoying the videos of Drago I sent her." she said with a wave off.

'Not just her I bet.' Both Mercury and Emerald thought with a shudder and a worried glance at each other. Cinder sat on her bed, still looking at the necklace with a smile. On the inside however, she isn't as happy. She went through most of this just to get close to Drago, and she can't help but worry about her new friend for when she breaks his heart. She has to stick to the plan, no matter what.

 **[Team RWBY'S dorm door; hallway]**

'One down, one to go.' Drago thought with a small grin as he held the dark red box in his hand. This one he feels a bit more proud of making. Not to say he isn't proud of Cinders necklace he created but this one he feels more, special in its own way. He lifted his hand up and knocked twice. He heard the sound of fumbling until Ruby opens the door as she leaned on the door frame.

"Oh, hey Drago~." she said emphasizing his name as she hugged him around his neck, not noticing the box in his one hand. He smiled as he embraced with one hand. She jumps off, due to his height, and puts her hands behind her back with her own caring smile, then notices the box in his hand.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have a random box in my hand right?" He asked chuckling.

"...Yeah, you aren't the type of guy to be carryin' boxes around." Ruby said cutely. He rolled his eyes a bit with a chuckle before he offered the box to her.

"Well, it's something called a gift." He said shrugging with a smirk. "I'm sure you know what gifts are right?"

"Of course! ...Is it for me…?"

"Don't know who else I would give it to."

"I can always ask." she said with a shrug as Drago gave her the box as she took it. She looked at it with a tilted head as she got rid of the bow and opened the top of it quickly. She gasped in awe as a small shine came from the box. Inside the box was a pure silver chain necklace with a red ruby gem cut into the shape of a rose, with two green emerald gems cut in the shape of leaves that surrounded it. If she looked very closely in the center of the rose, she could see a very detailed, carved in picture of her weapon, Crescent Rose. She smiled widely as she took it out and looked at it, she looked obviously extremely happy of the gift. She put it around her neck as the metal part of the necklace rested comfortably above her chest.

"Drago, I...love it." she said as she covered the gem lovingly in her hands.

"I'm glad you do, took me a few days to make, and to add something to it as well." Drago said, as he once again tapped on the rose gem twice, making it light up with a mixture or red and green. "I added my aura so it could glow, just tap it twice, or activate your own aura." He then gave her a little pat on the head with a chuckle. "And if you add your own aura to it, you will be able to sense it if you ever lose it.'

"That...is a lot of instructions necklace wise." she joked playfully. He gave a small laugh before he kneeled down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She hugged him in response as she nuzzled against him.

"It is my gift to you, I'd rather that you didn't lose it." He said as he hugged her with one arm.

"Lose something my boyfriend gave me? Please, I would never lose something so valuable."

"Heh, just like how I won't lose you." Drago said rubbing the top of her head. "You're my precious little gem." she smiled at him as they both pulled away from one another. Suddenly Yang zooms in and puts an arm around her sister.

"Hey, what'cha two love birds doing?" Yang asked with a caring; yet playful look towards both of them.

"If you must know Bimbo, I was giving my mate a gift." Drago said pointing at the necklace around Ruby's neck.

"I'll show you Bimbo." Yang mumbled annoyed.

"Be nice you two, we are all a big family here." Ruby said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, no promises on the 'being nice' part." Drago deadpanned.

"Can ya at least try?" Ruby asked leaning in.

"...Only for you." Drago said with crossed arms. Yang curiously looked at the necklace as Ruby turned towards her and showed it in both hands. She gave an impresses whistle at the craftsmanship.

"Dang, these are some expensive stuff." She said with a slight wide eyed stare. "And rare too, how did you make this?"

"I had to make two of them." Drago said shrugging. "One for my mate, Ruby, and one for my friend, Cinder."

"You are one strong willed person to be finding rare gems like these." Yang commented as she picked up the necklace herself as she looked it all over, even tapping it twice to watch it glow.

"The gems weren't that hard to find when you have my kind of senses." Drago said tapping his nose a bit. "The only hard part was getting them, since most of them were in Grimm infested areas."

"Well, someone strong like you wouldn't let a grimm hurt you in the slightest." Ruby said with closed eyes and a smile, practically praising him.

"True, I've been knocked over a few times by those annoying pigs, and almost kept getting clawed at by the bears, so honestly, they were more of a pain then a problem." Drago said with an annoyed look. "It was like a man having to stick his hand into a jar full of acid to get a key for a locked door with an active time bomb."

"...That sounds worse." Yang said with squinted eyes.

"It does, until you realize the similarities." Drago said shrugging. "I'm the hand, the Grimm are the acid, the area is the jar and time bomb, and the gems are my keys."

"Hey Drago, do you want to come in and hang out, or are you busy today?" Yang asked politely, pointing towards the inside with a kind gesture.

"Can't, training." Drago said with a shake of his head. "Whenever a tournament comes up, I always train."

"well alright; train extra hard then, it's tomorrow." Yang waved off as she went back into her room.

"I always do." Drago said with a wave. He started to leave as both him and Ruby waved each other off. Both had the initial thought when they smiled. Ruby clutching her necklace as she gave dreamy eyes to a walking Drago.

" _Never leave me…_ "


	30. The Tournament Begins

"WOOHOOO! Come on team RWBY!" Topaz shouted from the fighter seats as Drako watched with his arms crossed and a small smile as he watched. Drago was more of leaning in as he watched; his eyes mostly fixated on Ruby was moving about on the battlefield.

"Impressive fighting to say the least." Drako commented.

"Yeah, impressive." Drago said boredly while watching. He watched as Ruby shoots at an miniature ice mountain as it engulfs an enemy fighters legs, causing him to render helpless now. She exchanged words of saying she has her older siblings back, only to look behind her to see a man with a staff asking who has hers. Drago squinted with a glare until Weiss managed to keep the fighter from even touching Ruby. Blake was off fighting some skater chick in a light blue hoodie as Blake would use after image effects to her advantage. Practically speaking, the leader of that team ARBN, her name being Arslan, is seen being tactical as she ran around the battlefield.

"Hm...the other team isn't exactly showing much of teamwork…" Drako said, until he saw the staff guy run past Weiss and Ruby, who both attacked but missed, causing Ruby to be confused. He then rips off a piece of a fire crystal and tossed it towards his skater partner, who caught it and putted it inside her skater, causing it to glow red. "...Nevermind, I stand corrected."

After a couple more scenes of close combat, Blake managing to take out her opponent via knockout.

"There goes one opponent." Drago said resting his head in his hand. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald are currently sitting behind them.

"You're just waiting patiently to just fight someone right?" Cinder said with a small chuckle as she leaned in her chair.

"I've been training for months for this tournament, and I've yet to meet any other Freelancers here, so you can guess my answer." Drago said turning to face her with a half lidded, bored look.

"Just be more patient, we will get to Freelancers eventually." Emerald said with a wave off as the leader of ABRN went into a kung fu stance and punched a big ice boulder that had three of her teammates.

"I just hope they're interesting." Drago said taking a small glance at her, then to the fight. He looked over to Weiss, who called the attention of Yang, creating a skating cliff aiming directly at the last three of the opponent team. Yang smirked as she used it to slide on the edge of it, Blake appearing and running next to her as she threw her yoyo gun at her as she caught it. Yang used her weapons to shoot the ground to gain momentum as Blake pulled forward, jumping on top of Ruby as she used a small shockwave from her sniper rifle, causing both to launch into the air. Blake then pulled Yang over her shoulder as said person gave a battle cry and punched all three of them at once, knocking them back into a volcano, taking down all of their aura in the due process.

" **And that is the match!"** Ports voice is heard from the announcers television. **"Team RWBY is victorious!"** Drago looked with on as Ruby jumped wide in the air with a victory cheer.

"She takes these victories seriously." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You act like that isn't normal." Drako said as he pointed at his sister, who had stars in her eyes as she watched, basically her stepmother, win a match.

"I know, I just like that about her." Drago replied with a shrug. "Need I remind you how _you_ two acted after landing your very first hit on me during our training?"

"...That was a big accomplishment, and _I_ am keeping it _."_ Drako retorted with crossed arms and closing his eyes.

"Same here!" Topaz said with a wave. Drago only rolled his eyes at them with a slight chuckle.

"Never seen you two so happy over a little punch on me." He said glancing at them. Team RWBY walked out of the arena and into the fairgrounds area, to which Drago got up himself. "If you need me, I'll be getting a drink at one of the stands."

"Oh! I'm gonna go meet with Ruby!" Topaz said as she zoomed off. Drako sighed shaking his head before he chased after her.

 **[Fairgrounds]**

"No, I said _with_ the spice." Drago said looking at a deer faunas behind the stand.

"Oh, apologies." he replied as he zoomed with the drink and back with it. Drago took a sip of it.

" _There_ we go." He said with a grin before he set some lien down via tail. "Thanks." the one behind the stand gave a thumbs up as he started to deal with other customers, Drago glanced over to see Team RWBY, with his two kids. Ruby looked like she hasn't eaten anything for weeks, and feeling a bit surprised when Blake made the loudest stomach grumble he has ever heard. He chuckled at this as he walked over to them and sat next to Blake.

"That was a nice match you guys fought in." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks, it was good workout too!" Yang said with a thumbs up. Ruby mumbled something incoherent as she was starving as Topaz patted her back.

"Don't you think you're being a _little_ dramatic?" Drako said with a raised eyebrow. She only turned her head towards him with the most written face of a starving individual if he has ever seen one.

"She didn't eat anything this morning...not even her cookies." Weiss explained.

"Hey, why don't we go sit over at the noodle stand and get those jumbo sized bowls!" Yang suggested, this caused Ruby to shoot up and zoom in front of Yang, pulling her to said Noodle stand quickly.

"Well that got her attention." Blake commented.

"What's a jumbo size?" Topaz asked with a head tilt.

"Think of it like a large, but more….bigger." Drako said shrugging. Topaz blinked for a second, before zooming over to where Ruby is.

"Guess you get the same treatment huh?" Blake asked with a small chuckle. Drago rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics while his son went after her.

"Fuck it, I'm hungry." He said shrugging, following the group to the noodle stand. Blake followed as she sat next to Weiss, who sat next to Ruby, then Yang. Topaz sat between Ruby and Yang with an innocent like smile. Drago decided on sitting between Weiss and Blake, finishing his drink before he crushed the cup and incinerated it in an instant. Drako sat on the right side, next to Blake as he sat with his elbows on the table, and his fingers touching each other.

"I'll get the usual." Yang said as a giant jumbo bowl of ramen appeared right in front of her.

"Ohh." Ruby said, looking at the size. "I'll get the same!" with that another jumbo bowl of ramen appears in front her, causing Ruby to clasp her hands next to her.

"Same here!" Topaz said raising her hand up in excitement. Yet another bowl of the Jumbo bowl instantly. Topaz clapped excitedly.

"Do you have anything with low salt-." Weiss tried to say, but gets interrupted by a Jumbo bowl. "Um..O-okay?"

"I'll take one with heavy meaty broth, don't go lightly at all." Drago said with a small shrug. A jumbo bowl slides in front of him, the noodles had a reddish tint to them, and what looked like beef chunks in the broth.

"Uh, I'll take the noodles that are low fat." Drako said with a hand up a bit. At last the noodle bowl came flying by in front of him as he slightly nodded. Blake smirked as she gave a nod towards the noodle maker, who just so happens to be the old man from the Dust shop. He zoomed into the kitchen as he started to make a lot of noise, and came back out with Blakes bowl that had a bunch of fish on the top of it. She looked up with huge yellow stars in her eyes and drooled immensely.

'OK, I know you're a cat, but really?' Drago thought with a side glance at her with a furrowed brow. Weiss smiled at her faunas friend as she simply pulled out her credit card, which was soon taken by the noodle maker.

"Aw Weiss, what's the occasion!" Yang said with gratitude.

"Think of it as a thank you for sending me to the double rounds." she said with a smile, then suddenly her credit card gets flung back as it created a deep stab mark on it.

'How strong is that old man's arm?' The Dragonheart family thought confused. The shopkeeper cleared his throat as he had crossed arms as he points at the "DENIED" words written on the cash register.

"What? How can my card be denied?" she asked in confusion before sitting back down in defeat. "I didn't even use my allowance…" Blake looked both sides frantically as she slowly pulled her bowl closer to her until it got taken away.

"Nooo…" she whined as she leaned on the table. Drago sighed with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head.

"Maybe I can help?" a familiar voice was heard as they looked to see team JNPR walking towards them as Pyrrha had lien in one hand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby greeted happily with her hands in the air.

"Aw, you don't have to." Yang waved off.

"BUT SHE COULD!" Blake said with a desperate look.

"Oh for the love of- Put it on my tab." Drago said raising his hand up with a half lidded look.

"Oh it's fine, I already got you all covered." Pyrrha said as she placed her lien on the table, causing the shopkeeper to take it right away. "I believe you all deserve it after that battle." she said looking at team RWBY.

"Guess that means we are already joining you." Jaune said as he sat down next to Pyrrha.

 **[Half an hour later of eating]**

Blake pushes her big plate as she smiles with satisfactory from the meal. Weiss and Jaune looked a bit sick from eating all of it, while Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora all looked happy and satisfied. Ren was just leaning with his hand on his head. Drako had his head down on the table with a light groan, Topaz doing the same thing, only with a light smile in satisfactory. Drago didn't look much different as he just picked his teeth with one of his claws.

"Are you sure it was wise to eat before a battle?" Ren asked Pyrrha.

"Of course! It will give us energy." she replied with a happy nod, Nora giving a very loud echoey barf.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you…" Jaune said as he laid his head on the table.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora suggested as she leaned on the table.

"Go for the face!" Topaz added with a widen smile.

"Nora! That's disgusting!" Ren said, before giving it some thought. "Though if you do feel the urge…"

"Got it…" Jaune replied with a thumbs up. Pyrrha stands up, despite the amount of food she ate.

"Well, we should be off."

"Ohh, I'm coming along!" Topaz said raising one of her hands. The team smiled at the cute teenager getting up as she had her arms folded behind her back as she went next to a sitting Jaune.

"You guys think you're ready?" Ruby asked as she looked at them.

"Of course! We have a renowned fighter, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me...Jaune, we've trained all year, our weapons are _awesome_ , Glynda barely yells at us anymore and uh...Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked leaning forward to Jaune, his head still on the table.

"She's not wrong…" Jaune said shaking his head a bit while it rested on his arm.

"I'm kidding! He knows i'm kidding." Nora said as she started to ramble on as it got worse, causing Drago to throw a pebble at her to stop.

"Nora, shut the fuck up before you break your team's self confidence." He said with an annoyed glare. Said person only placed her head on the table.

"Otherwise, yea..feeling pretty good." Ren said, which the rest could've swore was sarcasm.

"Don't fret." Pyrrha said, placing a hand on both Jaune and Nora's back. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not….well, murderers." Drako and Topaz instantly turned their heads slowly to Drago as he just sharpened his claws and fangs.

"Yeah don't sweat it! We've all faced worse." Yang assured.

"Let's see: Grimm invasion, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath…" Blake listed off from her fingers.

"Wish we could add Faunas Cannibal to that." Ruby said with crossed arms. Drago coughed nervously as he looked away with a slight guilty look. Blake looked at him with a knowing look as she scratched the back of her head. "But either way, that was all during training! Oh, just imagine what it would be like when we graduate!"

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal…" Weiss said with both embarrassment and guilt that Pyrrha had to pay for it.

"Eh, we'll see." Drako said shrugging. Ruby zoomed over to Drako who still had a discomforted face.

"Still doesn't sit well in your belly?" she asked with a caring smile.

"I don't know how you managed to eat all of that…"

"I have a very big metabolism I guess." she said with a slight shrug.

"Surprised you know that word." He said with a slight head tilt.

Ruby scoffs lightly. "I ain't that dumb!" she pouted at Drako who looked at her, then chuckled.

"I never said you were, I just said I was surprised." He said while chuckling. She continued the pout for a little bit, before briefly giving him a side hug.

"Even if ya did, still would've forgiven ya." Drako was confused for a moment, before shrugging it off as he embraced the hug.

Drago looked on with a smile at his mate and kid. He knew they liked her, and vice versa. The intercom turns on as everyone except for Jaune and Nora look up.

" _ **Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately."**_ Port informed.

" _ **Yes! Like you were scheduled to, SEVERAL MINUTES AGO!"**_ Oobleck added emphasizing the last part.

"Huh, guess you lost track of time." Drago commented with a chuckle as he started to sharpen his sword that glowed a bit faintly. Ruby looked at it for a moment before hitting her fist into her hand.

"Oh! Before I forget!" she said as she took ahold of the necklace Drago gave her and faintly glowed red as it transferred into her necklace. "There!"

"Heh, Cinder did the same thing before we arrived at the Coliseum." Drago said chuckling a bit as he inspected the sharpness of his blade.

"Well...guess this is it." Pyrrha said as she turned to leave, the rest of her team slowly following as they still try to digest their food.

"We'll be cheering for you!" Topaz cheered with a wave. Drago glared at Pyrrha as she walked away as he sighed.

"Still got bad blood between you two?" Yang asked as she leaned in on the seat with her hands behind her head.

"It's just...kind of a competitive thing between us." Drago said rubbing his head slightly. "I still remember first seeing her, after throwing her spear back at her feet after pulling it out of the wall Jaune was pinned to."

"Not to mention...you did attempt to take a jab at her pride that one time.." Ruby said with a head tilt.

"I know." Drago said sighing.

"Or when you almost tried to break her arm." Blake added.

"Okay I get it." Drago said gaining a small annoyed look.

"Or when you tried to bite her head off…" Yang added.

"Alright! Alright..' Drago said slapping his hand over her mouth with a glare. "I get the point, we don't like each other."

"Point is." Ruby said with her hands on her hips. "You haven't noticed, but she feels rather hurt from those things you have pulled, she thought you wouldn't go as far as you would ever do." Drago looked at her for a moment, before rubbing his head with a small saddened look.

"Ruby, you forget sometimes that I didn't care at all back then about _any_ of you." Drago said sighing. "Back then, you were just a bunch of "weak" warriors who would just die in the future."

"What about as of right now?" Weiss asked.

"...I am a bit of a prick." Drago said looking up with a shrug.

"If you honestly think his bad relationship with Pyrrha is anywhere close to Anthony's, oh boy." Yang said with a shake of her head.

"Okay, all four of you clearly know why I hate him." Drago growled with a glare.

"And what he said, was it exactly wrong at the time?" Blake asked.

"...Well…" Drago said looking away. "...no."

"He was only trying to prove a point, it's not like he means you are fully weak, heck, if you were weak, you wouldn't care about your cousins now would ya?" Yang informed.

"Thats...pretty true.." Ruby agreed.

"Please, don't bring them into this." Drago said covering his face.

"I'm just saying."

"Speaking of Professor Anthony, how has your relationship with him been?" Blake asked.

"I'm really close to almost breaking his ribs and spine." Drago answered immediately.

"...Wow what he said to you was that bad?" Ruby said with wide eyes.

"It wasn't just his speech…" Drago growled while clenching his fist unconsciously. "Let's just say, he and his brother were a pain when I first met them."

"Oh yeah." Yang commented. "You met them before they became professors."

"Yeah, in their home village." Drago said shaking his head. "I still want to break them on some occasions."

"I rarely see you and Professor R at all…"

"One time...and the bastard managed to _knock_ me out." Drago growled as glared a bit harder. "I still plan to get back at him for that."

"Regardless." Blake said as things got a little off topic. "You shouldn't hate a professor for something he is meant to do. Not necessarily him taking a jab at you specifically, but he is a man that has great hope for a world he says as unbalanced. You can at least respect him for that." Drago looked at her, then slightly nodded.

"I guess you're right…" He said before crossing his arms. "But I can't make any promises."

"Not everyone can, but there is always the effort of trying." Ruby said with a caring smile as she went next to him and leaned next to him. He took a glance at her for a few seconds before he wrapped a wing around her.

"That, I can _try_ to do." He said rubbing her head affectionately, before looking up with a raised eyebrow.

"I just realised we're missing Team JNPR's match with...whoever the other team is." He said looking somewhat concerned. Ruby pulled back quickly as she was in front of her team and Drago.

"Well gotta go watch!" she said as she zoomed to the Coliseum.

"Well." Yang said shrugging. "Let's get going then." they all shrugged as they got up and followed. Emerald and Mercury were watching from a distance.

"Ugh, all that love is gonna make me barf." Emerald said in disgust.

"Keep staying with the plan." Mercury said with a shrug and smirk. "They won't be together for long."


	31. The Qrow and Schnee vs Dragonheart

**[Colosseum]**

"Could someone explain to me why Jaune is trying to have team meeting in the middle of the match?" Drago asked with a hand on his face.

"Guess they rehearsed and forgot something." Drako said scratching his head. Topaz tilted her head in confusion as she blinked. It looked like Jaune just gave up and told Nora a simple word: "hammer." Nora smiled widely as she jumped towards the unexpected four and sended them flying out of bounds.

"Quadruple knockout." Drago said blandly clapping with a bored look.

" **And with that, it seems Team JNPR wins by knockout! Litterally."** Port said via television.

" **Seriously, someone should go check on them."** Oobleck informed.

 **[At the Crow Bar]**

A bartender is currently washing cups as a man was sitting down drinking a cup. He wore a small red cloak as it went all the way down to his mid back. He had messy hair and red eyes, with a white jacket covering a black combat shirt. Black pants and shoes.

"Huh. Those kids weren't half bad." the bartender commented as he watched the television.

"...Eh…" The man said in a drunken, unimpressed tone.

 **[Colloseum]**

" **Ah well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one!"** Oobleck said as it showed the highlight of Nora's hammer hitting all four opponents from Vacuo. **"But this next round will have them at the edge of their seats."**

" **Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite."** Port commented. **"But these lovely ladies are going up against the toughest, testosterone-filled,teammates we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about Team SSSN!"**

"Isn't team SSSN the one your monkey boyfriend is on?" Drago asked with a raised eyebrow at Blake.

"Sun? Yes." she said ignoring the boyfriend comment.

" **Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckon with!"** Port said with a jolly tone. **"And all though he will be representing the Mistral academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along."**

"Good luck Neptune!" Weiss said, trying to be supportive. Neptune waved and then looked at team NDGO, and immediately starts to flirt with them. Weiss clenched her fists in anger and frustration. "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

'Well that was quick.' Topaz and Drako thought in confusion.

"Neptune is her boy toy she doesn't want to lose." Drago said shrugging. "She doesn't want other girls taking him I bet."

"Weird way of showing it…" Drako commented as he looked at an aggravated Weiss.

"I'm surprised she sees something in him." Drago said shrugging. The map areas start to randomize as NDGO gets the desert; home field advantage, but Sun doesn't seem worried. Neptune soon looks behind him and starts to have the most horrified face when it turned out to be the shipyard arena for them.

"What's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked confused.

"Oh no…" Blake said facepalming.

"What?" Topaz and Yang asked confused.

"Neptune….is afraid of the water."

"...pfftttHahahahaha!" Drago laughed loudly holding his stomach while leaning forward a bit. The rest just looked at him confused, well, Ruby couldn't help but keep a straight face. Drako coughed to calm himself down a bit from being rude himself.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me!" Drago kept laughing smacking his head lightly. "He is named after a sea god, uses a Trident, and his hair is blue and he's _scared_ of the _water_!?" He at this point couldn't stop laughing.

"Just uh...let him laugh it out." Drako said leaning in towards Team RWBY.

"It's like if someone was named JUPITER and was afraid of thunderstorms!" Drago laughed out offscreen.

"He gets like this whenever something….stupid in his opinion happens." Drako said cringing from his father's laugh. As soon as the match started, Neptune zoomed past Team NDGO and went right up to the top of the hill.

"Neptune! What are you doing!?" Sun shouted in confusion.

"Oh you know just uh, getting to higher ground." he said like it was obvious.

"On the enemies side!?"

"They'll never expect it!"

"...He isn't wrong." the blonde girl, who is named "Dew" on the screen, said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Open fire!" the purple haired girl said, who is named "Nebula" as they charged towards Neptune, Rest of Team SSS following pursuit. Soon they started to fight in the desert area of the battlegrounds, to where the big guy with green hair, named "Sage" did a big overhead swing with his longsword at Dew, who blocked it, causing them both to slide away. She smirked as she twirled her bladed staff around, creating dust storms, causing Sage to get blinded, then he gets lifted up by them and gets thrown out of bounds, with his sword sticking into the ground.

" **And NDGO gains the advantage!"** Oobleck informed the audience as Sage punches the ground as he was sitting.

"Short one man, females have number advantage." Drako said watching intently.

Yang snorts a bit. "Sorry." Drako looked at her with a furrowed eyebrow.

Neptune jumps down from the cliff and put on his goggles as the red haired girl, named "Octavia" as she tried to use dust storms as an advantage, to which Neptune replied with a shot of his rifle. Sun Wukong jumped in the air as he ambushed her, giving a nasty kick to Octavia's face.

"And the male gets a hit on the female." Drako commented. Yang snorts even louder. "What..what am I saying?"

"Just...nothing." Yang said with a chuckle. Ruby facepalms as Blake does the same, Weiss only shook her head. Octavia stumbles back, then glares at Sun as she went to strike him. Said Monkey faunas blocked it and started to do a barrage of hits to her vital points ranging from her stomach, her knee, and then finally twirls around as he jabs her across the chest, knocking her down and out for the count.

" **Oh! And we're down to three on three!"** Port said as he made an emphasize on the first word.

"Now they have their own partners to fight, a guy vs girl fight." Drako said tilting his head slightly.

"Eh..I have a feeling that redhead...I am gonna assume bisexual? Is gonna get eliminated next." Drago guessed with a finger on his chin after he stopped laughing. Said redhead, "Scarlet" got sent into a dust whirlwind and went airborne, but still managed to use it to his advantage and glided to the sail part of the ship. "And he has a cutlass on a pirate ship, someone call Jack Sparrow."

Scarlet lands, but he doesn't realize that Nebula and the girl with the kunai filled dress, "Gwen" both charged up. Nebula aimed her crossbow as Gwen launched her up towards the arrow stuck into the middle part of the sail, causing Nebula to use it to launch herself up to where Scarlet is. As she lands in front of him, she pulls her crossbow out in front of her, and transforms it into a sword as she smirked and charged at him, ready for battle.

"Oohhh, so _cool_!" Topaz said with a gleam in her eyes. They collided with sword attacks until Nebula dodged a strike and hits him with the handle of her sword. Scarlet stumbles, but quickly does a reverse roundhouse kick, causing her to go around a pillar of the ship, Scarlet following pursuit. She does an overhead swipe as Scarlet blocks it as they stay in a clash, Nebula pushing forward more. Scarlet quickly grabbed the dull part of her blade, spins around and elbows her off the sail part of the ship, causing her to land on the sand on her back.

"Down to the ground with him above her, he might get this." Drako chuckled a bit clueless. Yang is just at the urge of laughing at this point.

"You need to stop, okay?" Blake pleaded as she looked at Yang.

"I'm confused?" Topaz and Drako said looking at Yang with arched eyebrows. Scarlet looks down and smirks when he sees Gwen throwing her kunai at his teammates. He takes out a flintstock pistol, to which had a grapple on the bottom and used it to grab her leg that momentarily went into the air. He used the grapple to go down, but bring her up. Gwen held onto her skirt so it wouldn't go too far down, but a barrage of kunai fell as she reached out. Scarlet gave a scared look as he motioned his body to dodge it, to which he stood frozen for a moment, then sighing in relief.

"Huh, that was close." Drago said shrugging. "Should've went for something else instead of a skirt." Meanwhile, Sun Wukong hits a tree and two coconuts land in his hand, and throws them at Dew, who smirks and hits them back, adding a fireball effect to them. Sun dodges and looks behind him, watching Scarlet get hit in the face by one, and then one hitting his groin, making him having a painful blank expression before falling down to his side. His aura level drops to eight, indicating he is out of the match. Ruby and Topaz wince from the hit as the hissed.

"Well, he just lost his chances at having kids maybe." Drago said with a bored look.

"Things just seem to come out your mouth instantly don't they?" Yang asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Shut up Bimbo." Drago said with a small half lidded look. Back to the fight, Sun dodged an attack.

"Uh, Neptune! Could use some help here!?" he said as Neptune had his back turned.

"Uh, ya know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here, so uh yeah! I'll be guring this….sector! Putting it on lockdown." he said before quickly looking away again.

"What are you talking about!? There is nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Got it!" Sun jumps away from a jump attack from Dew as she stabbed the ground, landing on another patch of land.

"Look, I know you're afraid of the water, but you gotta-!" he tried to say as he looks behind him to see Dew attempting another attack, but gets blasted by Neptune.

"There, I helped, you happy!?" he said as he glared at him for a moment. "Also I'M not afraid of water, and I don't know what YOU are talking about!"

"YOU'RE AN AQUAPHOBIC!" Drago shouted off screen from the seats. Neptune gave a glaring growl at Drago at the stands as Sun just sighed and facepalmed. The rest of team NDGO were in the water as they got into a battling stance.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled in frustration as he pointed at the three.

"Fine! Just get out of the water!" he shouted back as Sun did so. Neptune changed his gun into a trident as he tiptoed and charged electricity through to blade of his weapon, sending it into the water and shocking all three of their opponents, causing their aura's to drop into a knocked out state. The buzzer is heard as Neptune and Sun chest bump.

" **And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the Doubles round!"** Port said as the crowd cheered. **"Do you know what I call that victory?"**

" " **Shocking?""** Oobleck asked.

"BOO!" Topaz booed with a thumbs down. "Bad joke!"

" **No.."well earned," what you said was stupid…"** Port said with a slight scoff.

"For once, I can agree with him on that." Drago said shrugging. It pans over to the man and the bartender again as said person whistled.

"Now that was a match!" he said as he looked at the only customer in his bar.

"Pssh! That was mess."

"Come on man. You didn't like them, the Vale kids, or the rounds before that?" he asked with a confused look. "What fight are you here for?" He looks over his shoulder to see a white plane with flags on the back of its wings.

"That one." he said as he got up and stumbled a bit after drinking the rest of his alcohol. "Whoo..Happy Vytal Festival." he slammed his drink on the table and tossed two lien notes on the bar stable. The bartender reached and grabbed his lien, only to knock down the bigger glass.

"Aw, gee darnit…"

 **[Colosseum]**

Currently the crowd was cheering as music was playing as both Sun and Neptune were dancing to their victory.

"Aw, that was so close!" Ruby said leaning back, having bet that NDGO would win.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round." Yang said as she looked at Blake. Sun momentarily stopped his dancing to point at Blake and wink at her, causing her to look away with a blush.

"Emphasis on 'dork'." she replied with a blushed smile.

" **That concludes the matches for today, please leave in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"** Oobleck shouted the last part, causing team RWBY to flinch from it.

"Come on, let's go congratulate them." Yang said as she got up then looked at Drago. "Congrat-ulate, not insult."

"Oh ha ha." Drago laughed sarcastically. "Jaune did worse in his first fight against me than this team in the tournament." They got up as Ruby walked behind Weiss who stopped abruptly to look up in the air.

"Oh! Uh...what are you viewing?" Ruby asked curiously as she slowly looked up at the plane forming around the coliseum. Weiss's shocked expression turned into a happy one.

"She's here."

"Huh?" Drago asked turning towards her. "Who, more Freelancers?"

"No." Weiss shook her head as she started to walk past Drago quickly. "My sister." she left quickly before anyone could say anything.

"Wait her what?" Drago asked confused.

 **[Ship docks]**

Drago simply followed slowly as he crossed his arms as he stopped. He saw Weiss and Ruby talking to this "Winter" Weiss called her earlier. She wore a pure white turtleneck trench coat. She wore silver boots that ran up to her knees as belts were reaching to her battle shirt's from her legs. She had a dark blue vest with a cravat around her neck. She wore black gloves as each arm of the dress shirt had cuts on the sides. Her face described only all of militance, that "no messing around" look as she talked to her sister and Ruby.

'So this is her sister, I can see the resemblance.' He thought from a few feet away, not wanting to be close. 'I wonder if she's as bitchy as Weiss.' He got his answer when she hits her sister across the head. Though from earlier he heard it was her asking how she has been, but Weiss only gave her rankings. Her sister gave a curious look as to asking things like, have she made friends, has she been eating properly, or taken up hobbies, hearing this due to enhanced hearing.

'Okay, some of those sounded like they were forced a bit, almost like she's never had to ask about it.' He thought once again with a raised eyebrow as he turned to walk away. After they were done talking, Winter walked next to Weiss as Ruby awkwardly said she would catch up. He stopped when he saw them walking down campus towards Beacon. With the glimpse of his eye, he saw a man walk up behind a lone robot and started to dismantle it, causing Winter to look behind her which the man threw the dismantled head towards her. 'I guess I'm not the only one who hates these machines.' Drago thought amused as he lifted the head of the dismantled robot he kept for research.

"Hey!" the man said as he held up the torned off robot as it sizzled with electricity. "Yeah...I'm talking to you Ice Queen." he tossed the robot to the side as Winter glared at him. A robot aimed his rifle at him.

"Halt!" she ordered, causing the robot to stop and sheathed his weapon.

"Excuse me!" Weiss said, as she walked towards the man, with a glare towards him. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Ssssshhhh." he said as he abruptly placed a hand on her head, and motioned a finger in front of his mouth. "Not you." with that being said, he pushed her to the side.

"Hey!" Weiss protested. Winter glared at the man as he walked up into her viewpoint, who glared back.

"You." he said as he glared harder at her. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you."

The man squinted. "So it would seem."

"You realized you just destroyed Atlas military property?" the man looks down at the two destroyed robots as he put his hands up mockingly.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry." he said, feigning surprise. "See, I mistook them for some sort of...sentient garbage."

"Like tin cans?" Drago asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Good eye, kid." the man said with a nod, purposely taking it seriously.

"Don't call me kid, drunk." Drago said with a small glare. Qrow only drunkenly laughed.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter said as she walked forward towards him. Drago gained a slightly widen eyes look.

'Wait, Qrow?'

"Wait.." Weiss said walking next to Winter. "You two know each other?"

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think you are so special, don't you?" the man, Qrow, said with distaste in his mouth.

"It's in the title…"

"Well you know what'cha really are?" he asked as he took a tiny step forward as he glared. "A buncha sellouts. Just like your boss."

"Should we add 'bitch' to that?" Drago suggested with a shrug. Winter growled in anger at the two.

"Not bad…" Qrow said with a nod.

"I don't know what you think you are implying, but I have heard enough." Winter declared.

"Oh, I heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow said with a brash tone.

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked confused.

"Weiss, time for you to go." Winter suggested as she gently pushes her to the side. Weiss was about to protest.

"Listen to your bigger sister, Weiss." Qrow said as he had his arms out. "She'll protect you. Just like how Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue, I'll remove it for you!" she said as she took out her sword. Students "oohed" in either surprise or excitement.

"Alright, then…" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice as he pushed his hair back. "Come take it." Winter stood for a moment, before whooshing forward with her weapon drawn with god speed. She stopped in front of Qrow in a stabbing position as said person only smirked and dodged a stab to his face by simply moving his head. She was gonna attempt another stab, but felt something grip her wrist tightly. Qrow looked to his side to see Drago grabbing her wrist with a glare.

"I think you should stand down before someone gets hurt." Drago warned with a hardened glare. Winter gave a "tch" sound as she didn't comply to stepping down.

"Sorry giant, adults are having a disagreement." Qrow said as he had his weapon jousting stance. Winter gave a little widened look before she also went into a jousting stance as well, Qrow tapping at her sword to intimidate. Qrow twirled as he went for an overhead strike, only for Winter to block it low, triggering the man to give off a barrage of swings at her, to which she dodged with backflips. Both of them started to clash their swords like veterans as they zoomed across the area, swords clashing each time. Ruby and Topaz ran through the crowd next to Weiss.

"What's going on!?" Topaz asked very surprised.

"Some crazy guy that showed up and just started attacking my sister!"

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-aaaats MY UNCLE!" Ruby said with a happy, excited smile.

"What!?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!"

"Uhh! Show him respect, Winter!" Drago stood by the side as he tried to figure out what to do to stop this little scuffle, then had a small imaginary light bulb ding above him before secretly smirking behind a glare.

"Hey, Snow Bitch!" He said loudly with his hands cupped like a megaphone. She blocked an attack as she glanced behind her with a glare. "Yeah, I'm talking to you Atlas Lapdog!" Qrow blinked with an amused face before he started to chuckle in a "oh you fucked up" way towards Drago. Winter pushed Qrow back as she wooshed towards Drago and thrusted forward, he dodged as it went through a pillar. Topaz facepalms as she sighs a bit with a light groan.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve. Cunt?" Drago taunted with a slight chuckle. She growled lightly as she swiped across his chest and pushed him back with a stab motion, causing him to tumble the ground for a moment before landing on a knee. He shook his head a bit before he stood up slowly and made an astral Predator combat stick, twirling it a bit before taking a small fighting stance. Qrow stood as he looked at the two at each others throats in slight amusement. Drago flew towards her quickly as they exchanged swipes at each other. Qrow smirked as he jumped into the air as he was gonna do a wide overhead towards more of Winter than Drago, both looked with wide eyes as they jumped away, Qrow making a large crater into the campus.

"Hey, I'm attacking her, not you!" Drago growled as he stayed suspended in the air with his wings.

"This was never your fight to begin with, amphibian." Qrow shot back as he charged at Winter and started to fight her again.

"Amphibian, I'm a reptile!" Drago shouted as he dived down at them, dissipating the astral weapon and drawing out his real sword, the blade glowing faintly. He lands and tries to swipe at Winter as she dodged both of him and Qrow, causing her to land near him. Drago growled as he went for a tailwhip to which Winter dodged, but hits Qrow across the face instead. Things went quiet as the crowd gasps when Qrow stood there with his head to the side.

"Oh for the love of-Stay still you snow cunt!" Drago shouted, not even caring he hit Qrow as he turned to face Winter with a growl. Qrow looked back slowly with a wide creepy smirk as Drago tried to swipe at Winter again, for which he quickly blocked and shoulder bashes Drago away. Quickly, Qrow started to slash across Drago with immense force before slicing upwards, than a hard downward slash, sending him to the ground, bouncing back a few inches away from them both. After stopping himself from moving any further, he growled more threateningly.

"Oh, the reptile is angry now, should've not intervened like an idiot." Qrow said as he stood next to winter with his weapon out. Winter looked at Qrow for a moment before she did the same, aiming towards Drago.

"Word of advice from a drunken fool, how quaint." Drago deadpanned as he stood up with his sword raised next to him, the blade glowing brighter. Qrow and Winter ran up as Winter went for a stab motion while Qrow went for a left horizontal slash. Drago jumps back from Winters attack, and blocked Qrow's with his sword as both skid off of each other. He then reversed roundhouse punched him in the head, dazing him a bit before he charged at Winter with his sword pulled back in a slashing motion. She created a parry as she pulled out a second out of the compartment of her blade, a small needle like dagger and slashed Drago, causing him to stumble. Qrow changed his greatsword into a shotgun and blasted a couple of times at Drago, only getting hit by one round as he jumped over the last one, making it hit Winter instead. She barely dodges as she got a bit more bitter and attacked Qrow again, who dodged and kicked her away. Drago started to clash with him until Qrow lost his weapon.

"Heh, what are you gonna do without your weapon-" Drago tried to taunt only to get interrupted by a swift punch to the face by Qrow. "GAH FUCKING DAMNIT!" Qrow then punched him about three more times before kicking him onto his back. He stood up straight as he walked towards his fallen weapon and simply picked it up. Drago rubbed his head a bit before barely dodging a downward strike from Winter by rolling away and jumping to his feet, his growling getting a little louder.

"Oh no…" Topaz said with a worried look.

"I...honestly don't know who to root for now." Ruby said with a head tilt. Drago quickly went to slash at Qrow, who dodged swiftly as he smirked.

"Gotcha." he said as he shot him about six times and sliced at him relentlessly until he gets slashed into a pillar, going through it and breaking it. He smirked didn't last long as he looked at Winter, glaring at him as she had a glyph behind her and under her. He sword slashed at her, which she dodged to right as the glyphs followed her. Drago stood up as he coughed a bit from the dust he hit through the pillar, watched as Qrow started to activate the gear on his greatsword. But he only sheathed his sword as he stopped, much to the crowd's disappointment. He motioned her to attack him as he kept his smirk. Winter widened her glare until she gave a battle cry, lunging at Qrow.

"SCHNEE!" a booming voice is heard behind her as she halted with her sword directly at Qrow's throat. She looked behind her shoulder to see Ironwood walking forward with his arms folded behind his arms.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter said as she turned around and went into a military salute position, with her swords in her hands and her arms to her sides.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"He started the alteration, sir!"

"Not true, she attacked first." Qrow said as he leaned to the side, his hands on his head. Ironwood looked to the side to see a look of surprised students, then looked at Drago, who dusted himself off as he walked forward.

"And you." he said looking at Qrow finally, who gave a look of surprise as he pointed at himself. Ironwood walked up as he looked around, stopping in front of Qrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I can be asking you the same thing." he answered with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"I-" Ironwood was cut off by a familiar voice behind him.

"Now now, everyone." Ozpin said from afar as he walked with his usual mug with Glynda and Anthony walking behind him. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner of the colosseum. That I assure has better seats. And popcorn."

"Break it up everyone!" Glynda said towards the students that are currently bunched up from watching the fight. "We will take care of this mess." she said that as she looked at the three that were fighting. Ironwood adjusted his collar as he looked at Winter. Drago noticed Penny was behind him, giving a worried like look.

"Let's go." he ordered as he started to walk away, Winter following. Ruby and Weiss ran through the crowd as Ruby noticed Penny, who happily waved at her before following Ironwood. Ruby waved back. Drago thought it was great she had a close friend such as Penny. Granted she has her team as close friends, but she was always closer to Penny from his perspective.

'She taking a big risk with these new friends, much like how I am with her and Cinder.' Drago thought with a distant look. 'I just hope she can handle it.'

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said excitedly as she jumped and clinged to his arm, causing him to stumble a little bit. "Hi." Qrow lifted his arm as he blankly looked at her niece. "Ohh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me, did you miss me!?"

"...Nope." he joked as he smiled at her, who returned it with a happy grin, and affectionately rubbed her head.

'So this is my mates uncle, I was hoping he wasn't a drunk.' Drago thought looking Qrow up and down with a calculative eye.

"Hey reptile, stop looking at me funny, it's creepy." Qrow said not even looking at Drago.

"Reptile? Oh! You mean Drago?" Ruby said with a head head tilt. Qrow looked at her with a little bit of widen eyes.

"Wait, so this guy is your boyfriend?" Qrow asked pointing at him. Ruby nodded quickly with a large smile.

"I'm his "mate" as he calls me!" She said still hanging onto his arm.

"Mate- when did relationship names get turned into an animal thing?...Oh wait." he looked over the faunas aspects of Drago.

"Well I guess it wasn't...a great start." Ruby said with a meek smile.

"Yeah, I can still taste that nasty tail." he joked as he rubbed his mouth. Drago walked over to them as he stared at him with crossed arms.

"That attack wasn't meant for you." He said with a small glare.

"You shouldn't have attacked in the first place." he replied with a furrowed eyebrow. "Like I said, adults were having an argument." Drago kept his glare before it softened after taking a look at Ruby who gave him a small smile.

"I was bored, I needed something to relieve that." He said looking away with a small eyeroll. Qrow kneeled down as Ruby fully looked towards him, gently picking up the necklace she had, then looked at her.

"I don't recall you liking jewelry…" he commented, slightly tilting his head.

"Oh, this is my gift from Drago, he made it himself." Ruby said smiling at her necklace. He looked at it a bit more before standing up and looking at Drago.

"Keep doing what you're doing with my niece." he said simply.

"Qrow." Ozpin said from behind with a small glare on his face. "A word, please." Qrow looked blankly at him until he leaned in towards Ruby.

"I think I am in trouble." he whispered.

"You did kind of teared up the courtyard…" Ruby informed with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did." he admitted with a wink. He then fistbumps her. "Catcha later, kid." he then looked at Drago with a glare, not in a threatening way, but a way of telling him to "you better protect her with your life." he then walked over to Ozpin as he walked past Anthony. Drago stood with his own glare, but looked away with a knowing look, understanding what he meant.

"Nice hat." he commented, then continued his walking. Anthony furrowed an eyebrow as he walked behind Qrow.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Weiss said as she stopped next to Ruby.

"You're just mad cause he whooped butt." Ruby retorted as she playfully elbowed her shoulder.

"That was a draw at best." Weiss said with a little arrogance. Drago rolled his eyes at them with a light chuckle.

 **[Ozpin's tower]**

It shifts to late at night as it showed Ironwood waiting with crossed arms as Winter impatiently paced back and forth. Sooner or later, a smirking Qrow, with Glynda and Ozpin appear in the elevator and all three of them walking out.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter asked, not happy at this outcome.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood declared, clearly not happy himself.

Qrow only pulled out a flask. "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." he said bitterly.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda stated.

"He was drunk!" Winter said with a glare.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda said shaking her head. Everyone looked at Qrow as he was currently chugging down his flask. He then looked at everyone else with wide eyes as he pulled back and looked at the flask, grimacing. Ozpin looked at him in shock before sighing.

"Qrow, Why are you here?" Ozpin asked.

"You've been out of contact for weeks!" Ironwood stated with a bit of anger. "You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your special operators, _Jimmy_!" Qrow shot back.

" _General._ " Winter States with a hiss and agitated tone.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling _you_ , our enemy is here."

Ironwood leaned back on Ozpin's desk. "We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know!" Qrow said with a sarcastic tone. "Then I suppose you know about the strange energy reading a few months ago?"

"Qrow-" Ironwood tried to say.

"Communications a two-way street, pal. See this?" Qrow said pulling out his scroll and pointing at it. "That's the _SEND_ button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter stated.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow said towards Winter, then looked at everyone as he pointed at her. "Seriously, who invited her?" He then looked back at Winter with a bit of a smug look. "Perhaps we should bring that giant reptile guy up here to insult you again, that was a fun thing to see." Winter growled as she was about to say something.

"Schnee." Ironwood said after a moment of silence. "We will discuss this incident back at my ship."

Winter looked surprised. "But, sir!"

"Winter. _Leave_." Ironwood ordered. Winter was silent for a moment before she saluted, giving a "Yes, sir" the turned on her heels and started to walk past Qrow. Said person gave a wink as she was giving him a dirty look, thus leaving the area. "...Go on." he said, gesturing Qrow to continue.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow explained, taking another swig of his flask.

"What?" Glynda asked, surprised.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow said, now getting in Ironwoods face. "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

"Personally it sounds like you don't give a damn and don't know what discreet is." Anthony said a bit bitterly, having the same thoughts as Qrow from the very beginning, he was just quiet about it. Said person jumped a bit in surprise at his sudden arrival.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Qrow asked with confusion.

"Qrow. Meet Anthony Skullrox, our newest professor at Beacon...I have involved him in this when I thought the time is right." Ozpin said as he gestured to Anthony who just walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"Why were we not informed of this?" Ironwood asked turning to face him.

"It just happened ever so recently, I _was_ going to inform you in here today, but after what happened outside we sort of got caught up at the moment." Ozpin explained.

"That reminds me." Qrow said looking at Ozpin now. "Are you getting rusty with your students Oz, cause you got one big reptile who did not look like the happiest person."

Ozpin sighed. "Drago Dragonheart is an...interesting and yet difficult student to deal with. In fact, he is the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"More than James here?" Qrow asked almost chuckling now.

"Enough." Ironwood stated. "You may not agree with it now, but this was necessary."

"Necessary?" Anthony asked. "Ozpin's one rule on this was to be discreet about all of this. I doubt sending an entire army from a completely different continent was something to be low about." Ironwood looked at both Qrow and Anthony as he just simply took out his scroll and placed it on Ozpin's desk.

"Discreet wasn't working." he explained, his scroll projectoring Vale, Beacon, the amity colosseum, and the Atlas Army hovering over. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow argued.

"And I am grateful." Ironwood said with a nod.

"Bringing an army as we are trying to keep it secret says otherwise." Anthony mutters.

"Yeah, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow agreed.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood explained, feeling prideful and actually thinking that is how it is. Qrow started to slowly laugh.

"You... You think they're scared of your little _ships_?" Qrow chuckled, then went back to glaring. "I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin said as he stood up. "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds…"

"'"If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?'" Anthony finished for him as he looked at Ironwood with a stern glare.

"I'm just being cautious, I'm serious when it comes to the protection of Vale." Ironwood replied.

"Yeah, well they don't do much do they?" Qrow said with a snark. "Maybe Oz should've brought you _sooner_ than, maybe you could have captured the _Faunas Cannibal_ I heard so much about." Ironwood glared harshly at them as they glared at him back. It went on for a few seconds before he just sighed, knowing it was a losing battle. Anthony watched him walk over to his phone and grabbed it...but noticed a black queen flash on it a second later when he took it off. Anthony squinted in confusion, but didn't say anything for it was probably nothing.

"So then, what do you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked towards Ozpin as said person stood there.

"...I suggest we find our guardian." Qrow declared.

 **[With Team JNPR and (RW)BY]**

"Where do you think they went in a hurry?" Yang asked scratching her head in slight confusion.

"Probably to the shipping docks." Ren suggested.

"Or maybe some kick ass uncle or aunt to meet!" Nora said with a grin.

"How did you guess that?"

"Just lucky guess." They stopped to hear footsteps behind them, turning to look. They saw a giant man, who was just as tall tall as Drago, just an inch shorter. On his back he carried a dark black greatsword that was the width an inch bigger than Qrow's weapon. He had green slits as he had a glare on his face. His complexion was more of the black side as his jaw line had more of a reptile look. He wore a grey combat armor with armor leggings. Under it was black pants as he wore black military boots. He folded his arms as the girls and one guy looked at him with fear, intrigue, and curiosity.

There was another faunas next to him, an elk faunas. He was just around the same height as Ren, he had two hook swords strapped to his back that could connect to make a bladed double sword. His antlers were sharpened a bit on the tips, his hair was a dirty brown that was a bit on the short side. He wore military style kevlar body armor that was dark silver and wore black combat boots with fingerless gloves. He was currently standing behind the giant faunas with a nervous look as he waved at them in a shy motion. The giant gave him a glare that made him stop and stand back before he turned to them with his glare.

"Team JNPR and RWBY I'm guessing?" He said with crossed arms His voice was a deep raspy tone. "My name is Connor Komodaushi, I am Freelancer Komodo of Haven Academy."

"...Why do you ask?" Yang asked, looking at him. He continued his glare as he unfolded his arms, and it fades to black.

"I wish to meet your Freelancer of Beacon."


	32. The Freelancers

**[With Team (RW)BY and JNPR]**

It was quiet for the longest time for the two teams as they stared at the Freelancer from Haven who in return, waited with crossed arms and a glare.

"Well, I would like to meet your Freelancers of Beacon." Connor said with an annoyed and somewhat impatient tone.

"Well he is currently in the courtyard...you can go check…" Jaune said slightly nervous

"He, as in only _one_ Freelancer?" The elk faunas asked curiously.

"...yeah." Yang said with an arched eyebrow. The faunas shared a look with Connor before he turned back to them with an arched eyebrow.

"So did no one else sign up to be Freelancers?" Connor asked with slight sarcasm. "Or did your Headmaster think only one could beat all of us?"

Nora giggles. "If there is anyone stronger than anyone, then it's Dragonheart."

"Dragonheart?" Connor asked somewhat intrigued. "Is that his name?"

"Well, Drago Dragonheart." Blake stated. Connor stared at her for a few seconds before looking away with a slightly disappointed look.

"I was hoping for more than one Freelancer from Beacon, but it seems I was wrong." He said with a slight glare. "Now I owe ten lien to that infernal Freelancer from Atlas."

"Infernal?" Ren asked curiously.

"Let's just say Freelancer Frost is someone I don't like." Connor said with a glare at him. They looked at him with complete confusion.

"Uh...I don't think Beacon is a bit ignorant to freelancers, Sir." the elk faunas said, trying to not sound rude.

"Yeah, it was actually quite exciting to see a freelancer at Beacon for once." Pyrrha said with a thinking tone. Connor gave a small warning hiss at the elk faunas before turning to Pyrrha.

"I was thinking you would be one yourself, but I guess the 'Invincible Girl' would rather be with a team." He said with a hand on his chin. "Hmph, a shame, I was hoping to prove that you weren't as Invincible as most say." Pyrrha gave a small glare at him as she had crossed arms. The elk faunas cowered a bit from the hiss as he adjusted quickly. Jaune looked at him like his attitude was….very familiar. "Regardless, your solo Freelancer better be strong, or else this would've been a waste of my skill, and for all the other Freelancers here." with that he walked off as the elk faunas letted him pass with a bit of fearful eyes.

"You alright there?" Yang asked him. He nodded quite quickly with a little smile that was somewhat forced. He rubbed his shoulder a bit awkwardly as he looked at the rest of the team, acting very familiar to someone.

"Woodlin, hurry up."

"R-right!" he said as he quickly followed towards Connor who had folded arms as he glared harshly at him.

"...Doesn't he remind us of Drago?" Blake asked towards the group. The group had a small thought bubble above their heads as two stick figures were side by side, on the left was Drago, Connor on the right. They both had crossed arms and had hateful glares.

"...Nope." Nora said shrugging without a care.

"Can't say it shows…" Pyrrha said with a slight shrug.

"Um, excuse me." She felt a tap on her shoulder after a feminine voice was heard behind her.

Pyrrha turned around to see a female with bright green forest themed armor who was around her height. Her hair was dark brown that reached to her lower neck, her eyes were a light green that stood out in her pale skin that could rival Weiss's. strapped to her sides were two tomahawks that transformed into revolvers. Her overall expression was calm and collected like Ren's.

"Oh, hello!" Pyrrha greeted with a small wave. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I was wondering, have you seen Freelancer Komodo, or Connor around?" The girl asked with a head tilt. "Me and another Freelancer from Haven were suppose to go together to meet Beacon's Freelancer but he went ahead."

"He went around that direction." Pyrrha replied as she pointed to where Komodo was walking. "Names Pyrrha Nikos by the way."

"Of course we know who the "invincible girl" is, it's a pleasure to meet you regardless." she did a small bow as she looked at her again. "I'm Freelancer Forest, or Lilly you can call me."

"...There is just so many freelancers nowadays." Yang said scratching her head.

"I'll admit, it was surprising a place like Beacon had freelancers, due to your professor's belief on teamwork." Lilly said with a small smile. "Speaking of which, what's your Freelancer like?"

"Well. His default mood is usually annoyed and angry." Nora pointed out.

"Our number one skilled fighter of Beacon." Jaune added.

"And can be kind if he is around people he deems to care about; like his cousins and my sister Ruby." Yang said with a slight shrug. Lilly looked with slight widen eyes before smiling widely.

"He sounds like someone who would get along with Connor, maybe." She said with a thinking tone.

Yang chuckled. "He never gets along with anyone he doesn't know."

"Ah, a shame, I was hoping-"

"Lilly!" A male's voice sounded behind her, having a Scottish accent. Up came a man, the same height as Ruby as he wore light blue armor, showing a symbol of a blue water symbol in the middle. He had a long blue beard as he had blue hair that went down to his ears. He had more of a jolly and prideful expression as he stopped next to her and took a breather. "Whew! If only ye two would slow down eh?" he stood up right as he had his fists on his hips. On his back was a long Great Bardiche that seemed like it was a bit too big for him. Then again, Ruby carried a scythe. The weapon color was a darkish blue color as it showed a lever on the lower part of it, and a small stub of a crosshair right behind the blade as the staff part separated them.

"Sorry Celtic, I was trying to find Connor and meet Beacon's Freelancers." Lilly said with a slight shrug.

"Ah, tis fine…" he waved off, then looked at the group. "Oh! How rude of meh! I am Freelancer Salwadar. Or Celtic Salwadar if ya wish!" He took one look at Nora and almost instantly looked wide eyed. "Oy las, ye wouldn't happen to be a Valkyrie would ye?"

"That be me!" she said then went into a suspicious look. "Who's askin'?"

"Nothing bad, tis just me grand pappy use to tell me stories about your family, like how your great great grandpappy met me great great grandpappy and challenged him to a fight, and tied!" Celtic said almost laughing.

Nora blinked for a moment then pondered. "That sounds very interesting yet SUPER AWESOME!" she then went into a thinking tone. "Perhaps we can do a centuries old rematch!?"

Celtic laughs with enthusiasm as he had closed eyes and bared a wide smile showing his perfectly white teeth. "Ye got yerself a match then lassie!"

"Oh Celtic." Lilly said chuckling at her friend's enthusiasm. "You don't stop amazing me."

"Ne'er underestimate th' scots heritage!" he replied with a prideful respect punch to his chest.

"...You look very fun to fight against." Yang said as she placed a hand on her hip with a grin on her face.

"Perhaps lassie, but I am indeed skilled within me combat due to the teachin's of good o' grandpappy, me own pappy, and me brethren." he then looked at the group and Lilly. "But back to the matters at hand, Whaur is Komodo?"

"They said he went in that direction."

"Well, let's git tae finding him then!"

"Before you do I have a question.." Blake said as the freelancers looked at her. "What is...this Freelancer Komodo like?" Lilly looks away with a somewhat sadden look as Celtic scratched his head a bit.

"That is a tough yin tae explain...he haes hud it solid fur th' bygane few years in haven." Celtic explained.

"Indeed. First year he was actually quite a decent person until an...incident happened." Lilly said looking away while rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked with a head tilt.

"While all thee of us wer trainin' Komodo got a message from his scroll to meet up with th' headmaster of Haven. He had th' look of distraught and sadness in he eye's when he came out. Turns oot his fowk wur murdurred by a grimm invasion...but nae juist a normal yin."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked. Lilly looked at them as she sighed lightly.

"Someone led them to his village purposely. His family were the last to go, what is more upsetting is the person that led them there...which was his uncle."

"Wow that….wow." Yang said rubbing her head as she felt sympathetic towards this Komodo guy.

"His second year wasn' any bettr'" Celtic stated running his hand through his beard. "The one person he treasured as a loved one also passed awaey, poor las died of a disease in th' brain."

"She would have had paranoia and panic attacks for four months. Then have hallucinations and immense weight loss for five, could not sleep for three, and finally would be unresponsive for a total of six months, until she could live no more." Lilly said with a sadden tone. "Komodo was very distraught; would not leave her side until she passed." the group couldn't help but look away with a sympathetic look and sadness in their eyes.

"...We should go." Yang said as she walked past them with a sadden look. "If we do meet our Freelancer, we'll… Tell him to meet you sometime." the rest followed as Celtic and Nora gave one last look at one another. Celtic nodded at her as Nora gave a grin with her own nod.

"...Already making friends, Saldwadar?" Lilly asked with a small smile.

"Ay, its fun to meet a friend to the family." He said with a smile and crossed arms. She looked at him then gestured him to follow as she walked forward. He shrugged as he followed her lead to find their other Freelancer friend.

 **[Courtyard]**

Drago was currently sitting next to Ruby, only gave a small sigh as she rested on his arm, his wing draping over her. They had been here for almost half an hour after Drago's little rumble with her uncle and Weiss's elder sister. He watched her nuzzled her head into his arm a bit more as if she was gonna take a small nap, to which he always found adorable to watch. He gave her head a little pat as he gently rubbed it like a father with an infant. He then noticed a figure, just almost as tall as him, walking towards him with a familiar like glare, and an elk faunas trailing behind him. Drago gave his own glare and little menacing growl as he gently woke Ruby from her nap. She hummed a bit tiredly as she lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Ruby, go back to your team, I have business." Drago said with an authoritative tone and growl. Ruby looked worried for him as both stared each other down intently. She sat for a moment before slowly getting up.

"...Okay…" she said with a bit of a worried tone as she got up and walked passed the other giant as he took a glance at her. Drago kept his look on Ruby till she was out of sight and returned his glare at the unknown faunas coming towards him. Said faunas stops only a few inches away as he crossed his arms.

"So...you are Freelancer Dragonheart….I expected more." he said with a disappointed look.

"And you are?" Drago asked with a half lidded annoyed look.

"Freelancer Komodo, one of the three freelancers of Haven."

"Huh, I was wondering where the other Freelancers were."

"And I was expecting more variety from Beacon, shame it's only just one person to defeat."

"And I was expecting a more intimidating foe, so I guess neither of us get our wish."

"Mind your tongue…" Connor growled as he unfolded his arms. Drago stood up with one of his claws out in a threatening manner.

"And if I don't?" He asked with a small arched eyebrow and his hand on the handle of his sword.

"I'll make sure that little girl sees it getting cut out." he threatened as he reached for his weapon. Drago gave an angered widen eyes.

"If you go anywhere near her." He had his sword drawn out, the blade glowing brightly as he growled in a warning manner. "I will tear your throat out with my fangs."

"Not if I do it to you first…"

"Sir, please this is not the time-" Woodlin tried to say to him in a tone to way him away from his anger to rise up.

"Be quiet, Woodlin!" Connor hissed in a warning tone. Woodlin instantly shut his mouth with a small scared expression as he stood back a few feet. Drago got into a fighting stance with his sword held to his side and his clawed hand in front of him. Connor slowly took out his two handed sword as he twirled it. They both stared each other down, their bodies tense, neither of them moving as they waited for one if them to make the first move. Students stopped as they watched, both curious and a bit fearful at what is to come. Woodlin was looking between Connor and Drago as he had a nervous and worried look. Both giants were about to charge each other as they went into a slashing position, until vines came from the ground under them, stopping them in their tracks. Drago was confused as he looked down, but Connor knew exactly what it was.

"Connor, enough." a voice said as she walked towards them. He looked over his shoulder to see Lilly and Celtic walking over, Celtic further behind as he tried to catch up to Lilly with a somewhat tired look.

"Oh thank Oum." Woodlin said in a relieved tone as he wiped his brow.

"Why must you keep butting into my affairs?"

"You can deal with that later, right now is not the time for this!" Lilly declared as she went beside both of them.

"And you should learn to stay out of my business, Lilly." Connor glared that somewhat gave Drago a questioning look.

"It becomes my business when you start acting like this. I am just looking out for you." Lilly said calmly.

"Well you're wasting your time." Connor and Drago said together, making them stare at each other and glare once again.

"Oy, ya cood be at each other throots, but not here, not when students can get in danger." Celtic said as he finally made it to where the commotion is. Drago took a look around to see the other students watching before he growled quietly and sheathed his sword after Lilly got rid of the vines. Connor was a bit more hesitant but sighed with a glare as he placed his sword back on his back.

"So now that's out of the way." Drago said as he looked over the other two fighters. "I'm guessing you two are Freelancers, correct?"

"Aye!"

"Yes…"

"I must say, not impressed." Drago said in a bland tone and bored expression. He heard a small little chuckle from the female.

"You aren't the first one to underestimate freelancers of Haven, Dragonheart." she said as she turned to walk away, Celtic following her. Drago had a raised eyebrow at them before turning to face Woodlin who stayed quiet throughout most of the ordeal.

"You one of them?" He asked motioning to the other Freelancers.

"N-no...just an apprentice to Freelancer Komodo." he replied in a rather nervous tone, a lot familiar to another certain person Drago knows.

'I'm either hallucinating or our worlds are almost the same.' He thought as he stared down Woodlin. "So, what can you tell me about your, friends?"

"Well uh…"

"Woodlin!"

"Uh-! Coming!" he then quickly walked over to Komodo who waited for him with a hand on his hip. Drago stood their with a small arched eyebrow as he stared down Connor, something about him almost intrigued him. His thoughts were interrupted when the intercom went off.

" **Would Freelancers Salwader and Dragonheart prepare to head to the Arena."** Ooblecks voice sounded.

'Me and who?' Drago thought confused before he shrugged and headed off to the Arena, halfway there, he accidentally bumped into a white fox faunas wearing what almost looked like the ninja garbs that the Lin Kuei wear. He was as tall as Oobleck but had a slight muscular built. His hair and fox ears were snow white like Weiss's, had pale skin, brown eyes. Strapped to his sides were two black bladed chainsaws that could combine to make a crossbow. The faunas instantly got up and glared up at Drago with an arrogant atmosphere.

"Hey, watch where you're going fool!" He said with a glaring huff. Drago rolled his eyes in a non caring mood as he pushed past him with a small growl.

"Tch, rude amphibian giant." he muttered as he dusted himself off a bit. He heard a louder growl directly behind him as the growl gave a small snort.

"I'm a reptile." Drago said glaring at him with crossed arms.

"Whatever, I am wasting valuable time thanks to you bumping into me." he said snobbishly as he started to walk away.

"I could say the same to you, made me a little late for my match." Drago said as he turned away as well.

"Don't blame me if you ran into me first." his tone got aggressive, much like he was demanding it to not happen again.

"I'd watch your tone, you're talking your way straight to a smacked bottom." Drago warned with a glare.

"Whatever." he said as he waved hand to his side, getting farther away. Drago growled before he walked to the entrance of the Arena, hoping for a good match against another Freelancer. On his way in, he passed by Team CFVY, Velvet was for some reason was looking away from her team leader Coco who was grinning at her in a teasing way.

"Please don't…" Velvet said timidly, a blush was noticeable. Fox and Yatsuhashi had covered their ears with their eyes closed as they walked further ahead of them.

"Come on play bunny, what's he like?" Coco asked leaning close to her.

"Well um...none of your business!" she replied quickly.

"You can't hide it forever Velvy, I want to know everything that happened before I walked in." Coco said placing an arm around her rabbit companion. Velvet makes a silent whining sound as she blushed bigger, her bunny ears covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"P-please...drop it?" She asked timidly.

"Hm...nope. Gonna know what happened between you and that kid with the green hair." she said as she poked her shoulder, Velvet getting more embarrassed. Drago sniffed the air, getting a rather familiar scent. He stopped right behind them as he turned around and tapped on Velvet's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Velvet?" He asked with a half lidded look. She turned around with a fearful look.

"Y-yes?" she asked, looking up at him. He leaned in close to her, taking a sniff at her with a slight glare.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have Drako's scent on you?" Drago asked somewhat confused. She froze as she cowered a little.

"U-um...well...you see…" she said rubbing her arm nervously. Drago stared at her for a moment...then remembered the time Jaune had Topaz's scent on him.

"...Drako mated with you didn't he." Drago said knowingly. Coco pulled down her classes with widened eyes towards Velvet who instantly looked away.

"So _that's_ what you two were doing, well holy crap!" Coco chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"The scent gave it away for me." Drago said tapping his nose before he crossed his arms and glared a little at Velvet. "To be honest, I didn't expect him to pick you as his mate."

"Well, I guess he did out of _love_ for her." Coco teased as she wrapped her arm around Velvet again and poked her nose.

"Please stop…" Velvet begged as she covered her face with her hands and ears.

"Well, if it's something good for you, you have my permission to be with him." Drago said with a small roll of her eyes.

"...Okay." she said a bit awkwardly, considering there are people walking around, some looking in their direction the more they made conversations.

"You won't have to worry about him leaving you, he'll stay by your side till the day you or him die." Drago said with a small smirk before he turned and walked away. Team CFVY stood there for a moment before they slowly started to walk the other direction, Coco still having a tight arm around her rabbit companion.

"Well, are you going to tell me how he was, and if you two don't mind, could I join in?" Coco asked leaning in close to her ear with a grin.

"C-Coco!" Velvet almost squealed. Drago at the entrance gave a small chuckle at the entrance of the Arena, giving a small wave at Ruby at the seats. Topaz was waving next to her as both had excited looks in their eyes.

" **Now it is time to move onto the freelancer part of the tournament!"** Port exclaimed as the crowd cheered. **"Now this one is gonna be interesting. We have the Freelancer of Beacon, Drago Dragonheart who is one of the most skilled fighter of his ranks, and he is someone you should fall asleep too!"**

" **Yes yes! But let's not forget about the pridefulness of Celtic Salwadar, for he is in the top three of his school, Haven, for he is a fan favorite amongst Haven, if you haven't noticed."** Drago noticed what Oobleck meant when they saw people showing banners of the Celtic cross and scottish pride as he walked out from the other side, some loud cheers coming from mostly the Haven side.

'Oh god my ears are in pain from this cheering.' Drago thought as he flew into the arena that was blank for now. Moments later, the scottish fighter started walking towards the arena himself as he gave a prideful smile. He got up to the arena as he stood in front of Drago, only a few feet away as he had his hands on his hips.

"Wait, you're Freelancer Salwader?" Drago asked somewhat confused.

"O' coorse it's! wha else wid it be?" he asked with his thick accent, but at least understandable.

"Someone taller?" Drago guessed with a small sarcastic eyeroll.

Celtic laughs enthusiastically. "Dae nae undermine someone wha is shorter, tis ne'er a guid thing laddie." with that being said he pulled out his Bardiche as he twirled it around with ease, slamming the blade into the ground in a fighting stance. Drago gave him a half lidded glare as he took a tiger fighting stance as the arena went to select a terrain. On Salwadar's side, brought the ocean, to which brought up a few iced platforms and big bodies of water. He smirked as he looked behind him. Drago looked around as his area turned to burning fields of fire and lava, small geysers were around the area that shot out fire and smoke.

" **Without any further interruptions."** Port said as Ruby and Topaz leaned in their chairs, Cinder simply leaning back as she observed Drago. The crowd cheered as the fighters gave a fighting look towards one another. **"Let the match….BEGIN!"**

Celtic twirled his weapon again as he charged at Drago with quick speeds as he was running in a stabbing position. Drago charged forward with his claws outstretched with a small roar as his fangs were bared.


	33. Drago vs Celtic, the mysterious man

**[Play Break it out by The Rocket Summer ]**

 _ ***CLANG***_

Celtic was quite surprised when Drago caught his blade and held on tight as he tried to pull it out of his grip. Drago had both hands on Celtic's weapon, keeping it away as he looked down at him.

"You ready to go for a spin?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Wait wha-!" Celtic had to hold on for dear life as Drago started to spin him around quickly while slamming him on the ground repeatedly and roughly, the ground having small cracks and craters from each slam With each slam, the Haven students winced from the impact from the punishment. He was then thrown into the lava zone, rolling and tumbling a bit till he stopped, Drago walking towards him with his claws outstretched, crackling with black electricity and blue flames. Celtic stood up and placed his Great Bardiche in front of him in a defensive stance as Drago kept walking towards him with his hands still crackling with black lightning and blue flames.

Drago tried to relentlessly claw at him, only for each to be blocked, the last hit being countered as Celtic found an opening and went on the offensive, twirling and stabbing Drago until he used his weapon as a launch stick, kicking Drago away with a swift kick. Drago shook his head in annoyance as he glared at Celtic with a growl. Said person got out of the lava area quickly as possible as he spun his weapon around, motioning his two fingers to come at him after he was done.

Drago made an astral version of Celtic's weapon, but unlike his previous ones, this one was crackling with the same elements that his claws were immenting. He gave a little growl as he jumped into the air, spreading his wings and diving down at him with his weapon held in front of him. Celtic jumps back from a swing towards Drago and tried to attack, Drago managed to block in time as they went into a collision of weapon dancing, finally getting into a small clash.

"For a short man, you're pretty good." Drago said with a small glare and growl.

"Und fur a laddie who is number one in their school, they sure underestimate a lot!" he retorted as he pushed Drago back with his weapon and tried to slash across, but Drago barely dodges. He then retaliated with a spinning slash what released a wave of black electricity followed by three blue fireballs the size of three basketballs. Celtic quickly started to jump away from the fireballs as he used this as an advantage point to get at the ocean area.

Drago followed pursuit afterwards as Celtic spinned his weapon, and transformed it into a long barreled rifle and started to fire semi-automatic bullets. Drago spun his weapon around to deflect the bullets right back at him before he shifted his weapon into two Gatling guns and fired back with a growl. It looked like he had no time to dodge any of this, but he managed to quickly dodge most of them, getting hit by the last two as he grunted in pain. Lilly went wide eyed in shock, as the last two hits looked very painful.

" **It is only the beginning of the match and both are already showing off amazing skill on the battlefield hoho!"** Port said with jollyness as Celtic stabs the ground with the bottom part of his weapon, staring him down. Drago stayed above him with his with his wings flapping as he dissipated his guns and replaced them with chained blades that resembled Kratos's. Drago threw one sword at him as a chain was hooked to the bottom of the handle, quickly coming towards Celtic as he swats it away with a simple twist of his weapon.

Drago then threw the other blade towards him as he pulled back the other one to swing around like a whip. Celtic did the same thing again like the last one, but this blade embedded itself into the ground, followed by the other one on the opposite side. He was confused by this before he looked up, getting double kicked by Drago who pulled himself downward and kicked him in the face, and followed up with a quick brutal combo with his chained blades that were swinging him around like a rag doll before he finished up with a tailwhip across the face and two slashes from his wings. The students of Beacon cheered for Drago as he was having the upper hand in this battle, seeing that he was about to win.

He quickly recovered as he got on one knee and stood up while looking at the ground. Drago took this time and tried to punch him, but as he got punched he wasn't knocked back, which confused Drago. His knuckles felt….wet?

He looked at Celtic closely as he gave a smirking glare as his body was engulfed in water, thus him catching him with his weapon and swinging Drago on the ground four times before hitting him towards the ground again for devastating impact. Celtic jumped back as he got in a defensive striking position, still engulfed in water. Drago stood up with a shake of his head then glared at him.

"Hydrokinesis, I knew it." He said with crossed arms. "No wonder you smiled when you saw the ocean terrain."

"Now that ya kno...let's get serious, hm?" he said as he got ready into a defensive stance. Drago took a step forward, his claws getting longer and sharper before he dashed towards him with a roar. He steps to the side as both fighters got into a quick collision of their attacks, until Celtic gets a good x slash on Drago, who retaliated with a spin kick to his head, and a claw across him, which was nerfed down due to the shield.

The scottish warrior stumbled a little but soon slashed across Drago's knees causing him to grunt in slight pain before Celtic unleashed his own quick paced combo, then ends it off with a shot blast to his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground until skid on up to his feet. Drago gave a small growlish chuckle as he stared down at the ground. Both students from each school were on their fight, excited to see these freelancers show off a decent, thrilling match.

"I must admit, that was impressive." He said with a toothy smirk, his eyes covered in shadows. "A bit unoriginal, but still impressive." Salwadar said nothing as Drago stood up slowly.

"Come one Drago! You can do it!" Ruby cheered in the background. Drago didn't seem to hear her as his claws were sparking with the black electricity again, but this time, more violently. He floated up a few feet as his whole body became covered with the black electricity.

"Unfortunately, you just made it easier to harm you." Drago said as Celtic almost took a step back after seeing Drago's eyes, they were almost completely black, but kept flickering back to his normal eyes. The Scottish warrior went defensive again as he glared back moments later, ready for what he will throw at him. Drago gave a loud growl as he unleashed a stream of electric energy down at him like fire. Celtic made a huge roll out of the way, missing the hit, but a few sparks hit from impact causing him to get tense as he gave a small look of pain. It panned to Lilly and Conner watching from the stands.

"That shield can only do so much, electricity is the one thing he can't exactly protect himself with." Lilly said with a shake of her head. She did a small cringe when Drago landed a solid punch to Celtic's stomach, and followed up with a knee to his throat. Connor just continued his glare as he focused on Drago intense eyes.

Celtic gives off a warrior growl as charges and stabbed Drago through the stomach, enough force to pick him up and slam him to the ground harshly. He was not ready for a loud chuckle as Drago gave off black electricity.

"Gotcha." he smirked before grabbing Celtics arm tightly, causing electricity to flow into his water shield; causing him to scream in pain. Cinder gave a wide eyed expression at the brutal electricity, seeing Drago use the electricity in a rather harsh manner. Ruby covered her mouth as she both had shock and excitement to see her boyfriend win this match smartly. Drago ended it off with a sweep, followed up by a swift punch to his face, sending him stumbling across the arena before hitting an invisible wall. Celtic was defeated and out.

Drago looked at the screen that showed he was in the yellow, while Celtic showed he was in the red.

" **And that is that for the winner of this fight is Freelancer Dragonheart!"** Port said with excitement. The crowd was cheering loudly for him, especially Ruby and Topaz as they looked at them both creating small little jumps for his victory.

Drago shook his head to clear the dark eyes before he gave a small wave at the crowd with a bit of a forced grin. He heard Celtic get up as he groaned lightly, leaning on his weapon for support as he caught his breath. Drago took a small glance at him and was gonna walk away, but after taking a look at Ruby, he sighed in slight annoyance as he walked over to Celtic. Said individual managed to stand up straight as he looked up at Drago. Said person stopped in front of him with a bored expression as he crossed his arms.

"You need some help or are you good?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll..be fine-" he tried to say, only to walk forward and wince in pain from his leg. Drago admires him trying to walk it off, but usually this doesn't go well for others. He stares at him for a moment before just having him sit on his shoulder.

"Don't want you stumbling over the place and getting in people's way." he said with a bland expression causing Celtic to chuckle.

"Well ah suppose." he replied with his usual enthusiasm, putting his weapon on his back. Ruby smiled in gratitude for Drago helping out the fighter as the crowd clapped for Drago's sportsmanship. All he did was growl in slight annoyance as he walked out with Celtic on his shoulder, hoping to get out and wait for the next match.

"You're lucky my mate is in the crowd, or I would've just left you to get out on your own." Drago said with a glare forward.

"Heh. Well you don't have to wait long." he replied as if he dealt with this attitude before pointing forward at Lilly walking over. Drago sets him down as Celtic had a small limp to his step, walking over to Freelancer Forest who had a semi worried look. Drago stood there for a moment before he gave a small snort and turned to walk away.

Why does he act around other warriors like this? The usual answer would be he doesn't care, but for an actual reason, is usually because he doesn't like expressing his respects to them, it brings back some bad memories from his past, so it's a _very_ rare occurrence when he does. Lilly looked at him though his initial attitude wasn't exactly fond of, she was familiar with it.

 **[Vale Alleyway]**

Most people were going to the coliseum to watch the Vytal Festival. One man slowly emerged from the darkness as he wore a dark brown trench coat as two gauntlets were on his arms. Having a long ponytail with yellow eyes almost slitted. He gave off a creepy smile as walked forward.

"The time has come….Dragonheart." he said with a cracked voice, starting off with a quiet chuckle before going off to a maniac like laughter, panning over to the colosseum.


	34. Meet Freelancer Frost, Drago vs Tyrian

**[Team RWBY and JNPR]**

"The way the little guy fought was kind of like your fighting style Rubes." Yang commented to her little sister. "Just...more experienced."

"I'll admit, the Freelancers of Haven might be a challenge for Drago." Weiss said with a thinking tone.

"Drago still prevailed in the end. Glad to see he has been working pretty good on his training." Jaune commented. Ruby was just watching a recording of the fight with a wide grin.

"How was watching your lover win sis?" Yang teased wrapping an arm around her sister who blushed a bit.

" _Awesome~_." She answered with stars in her eyes.

"He did have an amazingly good match, I must admit." Pyrrha said, looking at Ruby with a smile. "Salwadar was good contestor as well." Ruby nodded with a grin, her eyes not leaving her scroll.

"Well, I know what to expect now from him for our century rematch." Nora said with a smile while jumping with clapping hands.

"It's a good thing they allow exhibition matches." Ren added. Blake nodded as she looked around He the other students who were walking or chatting around. She noticed two people, one being familiar. Freelancer Forest, and another individual that was a white fox faunas. By the looks of it, Lilly was getting slightly disturbed and somewhat frightful as she kept talking to the unknown faunas. Blake curiously walked over slowly so she could use her enhanced hearing into the conversation, catching the eye of some of the group.

"I'll say it again, Forest, I've defeated you and Celtic many times over, I can still do it again." The unknown faunas said with an arrogant pride.

"Most of them were a last resort with your black dust." Lilly deadpanned.

"It worked didn't it, not even Connor could defeat me, but only twice I've beaten him." The white faunas said with crossed arms. "Then again, we've only fought four times."

"Frost, I didn't come here to hear you boast with your insecurities blooming."

"Excuse me!?" the white faunas, named "Frost" bellowed, clearly offended. "My insecurities!?" He was about to chew her out until his nose picked up a strange scent. "Who brought a cat in here?" He looked around with a small glare till he stopped and looked behind him, glaring a bit more menacingly at Blake. "Do you mind?" He asked sarcastically.

"Couldn't help but smell arrogance and snobbiness." Blake retorted calmly.

"How dare you talk to me like this! Any of you!" he said adjusting his garb. Ruby hid slightly behind Weiss while trying to look invisible.

"Oh no it's like meeting Weiss all over again." She said hanging on to Weiss for some protection.

"Hey!" Weiss protested at that claim. Lilly sighed as she walked over to the group.

"If you haven't met him yet, this is Freelancer Shadow Frost." she started. "Freelancer from Atlas."

"I've met him." Weiss said after she finished causing a surprised look from her but an unfazed reaction from Frost. "Father tried to get us together for…"the next generation."

"Ugh, such a nuisance of a man if you asked me. I do not need the money of a schnee to live." He added. "Not to mention she wasn't on board with it either."

"I never forgot the look father made after you declined him, to be honest, I almost laughed." Weiss admitted with small chuckle and eyeroll. "You were his favourite fighter, so he apparently saw you as my...suiter."

"Well I'll be frank, I won't do such a thing to an unwilling woman such as yourself. It would feel...unnatural." Frost said with crossed arms. "I'll admit, it was tempting because of all the dust, but he wouldn't be able to make my special kind of dust."

"Well, either way glad we didn't have to deal with that mess." Weiss said with a shrug.

"Indeed…" Frost said taking a glance at the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR. "Pardon me for asking but, who exactly are they?"

"These three are my teammates." Weiss introduced to the rest of Team RWBY. "And the rest are friends."

"Ah, well, glad to meet your...acquaintance." he said with half lid eyes as he had his hands behind his back.

"...Um...Hello?" Ruby said skeptically, expecting him to act like Weiss. Frost kept his look on them as he looked them over with an arched eyebrow.

"I hate to say this, but not really impressed." Frost said shaking his head.

"Trust me Frost, we aren't here to impress others for reputation. Just perform and do the best you can." Weiss replied with a matter of fact of tone. Frost looked at her before slightly smirking at her.

"Haven't changed your attitude at all, Ice Queen." He said with a bit of a chuckle. Ruby finally got the courage to step out with a curious expression.

"Um, Frost." She said with a small head tilt. "Earlier you said something about special dust, what do you mean by that?"

"Heh. Good question ms…?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Ms. Rose. I simply mean a black dust I personally call shadow dust. Surprised you didn't know that really." he said, holding up one in his hand. The dust was shaped like a snake's fang, the end of it was extremely sharp, it glowed a dark gray light that gave it a small dark, ominous feeling. "Then again, this dust is unique, I had to make these myself." Blake looked at it real closely as she studied it. She and her former lover Taurus stole a few dust every once in awhile back then, but this one was a strange feeling she had about them. Ruby stared at the dust with starry eyes as she "oohh'ed" at it.

"This, is shadow dust." Frost said as he tossed it up and down in his hand like a small ball. "This is like a last ditch effort if I'm ever in a bind against strong opponents, no one is immune to this."

"What does it do?"

Frost looked at her. "How about I show you in the coliseum in about…" he said as he lifted his arm, a white watch on his wrist. "Half in hour, with my match against her." He jabbed a thumb at Lilly. "I was going to use it on Freelancer Komodo or your Freelancer of Beacon, but I could show you in the match." Ruby gave a curious grin, curious what a unique dust would do. Frost gave them a small salute before he took a glance at Lilly.

"I'll see you in the battle field, Freelancer Forest." He said with a light chuckle before he left with a small wave. They waved off at him as he had his hands behind his back like an official.

"He seems alright." Yang commented. Lilly looked more disturbed, giving a small shiver after he left.

"He's nice sometimes, but when he gets in the battlefield, let's just say he's makes the grimm look like pacifists with that black dust." Lilly said with a little glare.

"It's really strange, despite it being unique, the schnee company never acquired it. Even father couldn't buy it for research." Weiss said in a thinking tone.

"He did say he makes it himself." Jaune said scratching his head. "But I'm curious what the dust does."

"I wonder if it makes ghosts!" Nora said with a creepy smile.

"It isn't paranormal thing Nora." Ren said rolling his eyes.

"For either of your sakes, you'll be happy you don't get hit by that dust." Lilly said shaking her head. "Also, it depends on what...what you _fear_."

"Fear?" Jaune said said with wide eyes.

"The dust, it can transform into your worst fears, it's part if his semblance." Lilly said looking away. "He's a descendent of a huntsman who could create anyone's worst fears. He's the great great great grandson of Eloaden Shadowblade."

Ruby gave a confused head tilt. "Who?"

"One of the most famous hunters in history who uses fear to get an advantage over his enemies, he could even make Grimm run away." Lilly explained with crossed arms.

"That's sounds amazing." Yang said with a small smile. "and dangerous."

"He was an extremely known criminal who didn't care about anyone, or anything." Lilly deadpanned. "He made the White Fang look like "pansies" as Celtic would say and Roman a joke." Yang smile turned to a wide eyed shock look as she blinked. Ruby felt a small tingle of fear hit her back as she shook lightly. Weiss placed her hand on her chest with an appalled look. Blake continued her stoic look, but did feel shocked about that information.

"...What about Frost himself?" Ren asked.

"Only when he gets serious is when he acts like his great great great grandfather." Lilly said shaking her head. "Otherwise though arrogant, he is a nice and understandable person."

"Those two sound weird together…" Nora said confused, using her fingers to collide to emphasize that.

"It is, but he means well." Lilly said shrugging. "I must go check on Celtic and see how he is. See you all next time."

"Bye, cya later!" Yang said waving as Lilly was walking away returning the wave. "She's nice to talk to."

"All freelancers are actually pretty decent...though that Komodo guy is a bit...scary." Ruby said with a slight shiver.

"He acts a bit like Drago though?" Yang asked with an arched eyebrow.

"At least with him, I feel safe." Ruby said rubbing her arm a bit.

"What is he doing anyways?" Pyrrha asked.

"He said something about getting new files for his fangs, claws, and sword." Jaune said with a thinking look.

"He calls me a weapons freak when he wants to buy a new weapon every other week." Ruby said with a small shake of her head.

 **[With Drago]**

Drago looks up as he was looking at a weapon as he glared.

"Something wrong sir?" a female behind the counter asked.

"Someone is using my own insult against me…" Drago answered with a small growl. He proceeds to look in the air before he takes the sword to the counter. "It must be my imagination." the cashier typed into the cash register and told him the amount, to which he paid and simply walked out. It was kind of annoying the place was a bit far away from the coliseum, but he figured it wasn't much of a big deal, he doesn't fight in a while anyways. He decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Not the smartest choice but he rather get there sooner, or else Ruby would "attempt" to scold him, but he just tunes her out and after she gets done and then he stuffs a cookie into her mouth.

As he walked he heard the sound of fast feet behind him, to which he stops and look over his shoulder. He saw nothing at first, but as he turned to leave, he heard the footsteps get louder. He gripped the handle of his sword before he drew it out and growled in a warning manner.

"No sense in hiding, I can sense you." Drago growled, not even turning around as he heard the footsteps stop a few feet behind him. "You know, it's been awhile since I've been followed down an alleyway, well, a few months actually."

"Well, I ain't here for mugging you." said a crackled voice as Drago turned around, seeing an unfamiliar person in a green trench coat. He was scrawny in his opinion, but from his presence alone, he can tell he's no ordinary person, it almost reminded him of a certain clown of Gotham.

"You're a faunas, aren't you?" Drago asked with a glare. "Your scent is different, but I can still smell the scent of an animal on you, that and... _something else._ " the individual put his hands up.

"You've caught me. Hehehehe…" he crackled. "Though you aren't ordinary yourself. A faunas…" he then leaned in showing his yellow eyes. "Who would cannibalize other faunas from the White Fang." Drago's eyes widen in surprise before he glared with a growl at the unknown faunas, raising his sword up in a threatening manner.

"How the hell do you know about that!?" He demanded with a loud growl. The unknown faunas looked up with a grin as he cackled loudly.

 _ **[A few months ago]**_

In the unknown lands of Remnant, laid a place where the Grimm were numerous. Everywhere you look the Grimm were coming out of dark puddles. But in the center if the whole thing, stood a dark castle that would make any huntsman and huntress feel a dark force that they would most definitely avoid. It then showed a miniature grimm nevermore as it flew through a small hole in the castle to which sat four individuals. One was a man who had black and grey hair and a mustache with green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. Next to him was a much muscular man that has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. One most of all, had the darkest presence in the entire room as Tyrian sat on the chair across from the other men with his fit resting on the seat as well. What sat there, was a woman with a skin complexion of a deathly pale. She is covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, having a black diamond on the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wore a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. This, was Salem, the Queen of the Grimm and number one threat to all of Remnant.

The nevermore flapped in as Salem slowly arched her arm as the bird landed on it, having a scroll on one of its claws. It cawed as she took the scroll as smiled a little bit.

"Hm...Cinder has some information for us…" she said with a surprisingly calming sooth voice. She turned to the man with the mustache and tossed him the scroll. "Watts, go get the screen you've been working on."

The man, Watts, nodded. "Of course." he got up and went a few feet on the other side of the room before pushing a rather fancy looking screen to where the remaining cast could see it. It had a black metal frame around it with a crystal glass and a small port near the bottom, small enough for a computer chip. Tyrian crackled as the muscular man across from him had his eyes closed.

"You have to watch as well Hazel, it might intrigue you as well." Salem said as she leaned in a little bit with her hands together under her mouth. The man, Hazel opened his eyes and nodded as he slowly turned towards the screen, to which Watts was currently setting up. He took the scroll he was given and took out a small data chip out of it before he inserted it into the small compartment in the Digital Screen. The screen was static at first until it cleared up, showing footage of a White Fang base, everything looking fine. The grunts were patrolling, some were moving crates or boxes, or just standing guard. The screen sometimes switched to different angles or locations of the base, everything looking the same.

"This is nothing new, this looks more like a waste of valuable time." Watts said with a shake if his head. "This is just a recording of a White Fang base, nothing of importance."

"You forget Watts, there is always a little build up to these things." Tyrian assisted with a creepy look.

"So kind of like those cheap horror movies…" Hazel commented.

"Can't beat the classics!" Tyrian replied with a crackle.

"Also Arthur, try not to disprove everything Cinder sends us." Salem informed her subordinate. "She is most definitely doing a good job as of now." Watts only nodded with a little sigh before he stared back at the screen with a hand on his chin. __They suddenly hear a scream, followed by a loud menacing roar. Watts jumped a bit in surprise, Hazel arched an eyebrow in suspicion, Tyrian grinned with excitement, Salem looked slightly intrigued.

"A Grimm attack?" Watts questioned, Salem only shook her head in disagreement. The screen switched to a view of the back entrance, showing three White Fang grunts firing at an unknown thing off screen. They were _slightly_ unprepared for what happened next. The next thing they saw, was an unknown reptile faunas with wings, a tail, claws charging at the grunt on the left and jabbing his clawed hand straight through the grunts chest, and biting into the other grunts throat and tearing it out with a spray of blood gushing out afterwards. The grunt who had a claw jabbed through him was coughing out blood before the reptile faunas used his wing to stab him through the head, the body twitched before it stopped after a few seconds.

"Oh..ohohoho...HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Tyrian maniacally laughed, enjoying the show already.

"Dear Oum." Watts said wide eyed as he somehow leaned back in his chair. Hazel glared harder at the video with a loud grunt. Salem was a different story to all of them. She only smirked in amusement and interest. In her eyes, she saw a black, white, and blue aura surrounding him. On the screen the unknown faunas ripped his hand out of the grunt along with his wing, letting the corpse fall to the ground before he flew up a bit and around the corner, more sounds of screaming and shouting being heard, along with roars and gunfire. The screen changed to the side entrance where the unknown faunas was tearing apart the grunts with ease before he pounced on one that had a sword and started to bite into his throat, then proceeded to rip and tear into him with his fangs and claws, feeding off of him until he was just a mutilated corpse with large amounts of flesh bitten off, along with a few organs such as the heart, lungs, and stomach. Watts just didn't want to watch anymore as Tyrian cackled in amusement.

"Hm...I wonder who this individual's name is." Salem as she looked at Watts who had the scroll. Said person looked back at the scroll as he typed on it a few times before he skimmed over it with all his attention, ignoring, or trying to ignore the screams and yells of fear, terror, and pain.

"Well, _***ahem*,**_ Cinder says his name is Drago Dragonheart." He then skimmed a bit more down the scroll. "He's known as the 'Faunas Cannibal' from the humans, and 'Demon Drake' from the Faunas."

"Ahhh, I see.."

"Even more interesting, he studies at Beacon too." he then looked at Salem. "Do you...plan to do anything with him?" Salem closed her eyes in thought, thinking of what to do. This individual was interesting to say the least, she saw the power radiating off of him, but it looked like it was contained, locked down. From his powers alone, she knew he could even surpass the Maidens powers, but it was still locked. She could use someone like him. She opened her eyes before her gaze turned to Tyrian.

"Tyrian, I have an assignment for you."

 _ **[Present]**_

"Let's just say….we have connections." Tyrian replied with a small maniacal chuckle. "But I am only here to complete the queen's wishes."

'Queen?'

"You see, the fair Queen has taken interest of you. Not to destroy you, but to have you join our faction...Together, we will take over Remnant and wipe out these hunters and huntresses for good. And we would like you to join our conquest." he leaned forward with a creepy wide grin. "Will you join us?" he kept his grin as Drago stared at him with a glare, his glare hardened causing Tyrian to frown.

"...Do you honestly take me as a fool?" Drago asked with loud growl. "I'm no fool to fall for this shit you spout out. My family have sworn to protect the humans, and I will uphold that no matter what. I will even try to defend the faunas if I have to. So go tell your _Queen_ this." He then spread his wings and took an offensive fighting stance with his sword glowing brightly. "She can burn in fucking hell like the whore bitch she is. So leave now, or else, you'll be in for a _bad time._ "

Tyrian frowned as he looked at him. "If you haven't noticed, Faunas are half human, so you've already done a terrible job at "protecting" as you like to call it. And second, do NOT disrespect the Queen." the last part he gave an angered look as he got into a primal stance.

"One, I don't count half humans." Drago said before he took a running stance. "And second, she's not _my_ Queen, I bow to _no one_ , and _no one_ bows to me!" With that said, he flew straight at Tyrian with a roar with his sword held out in front of him and swinging down at him, only for Tyrian to jump back and activating his bladed gauntlets and speed back towards him with a maniacal laughter. Drago tried to swing but Tyrian faints it as he shot out of his bladed gauntlets, shooting at him in the torso. Drago growled in annoyance as he kept trying to swing at him, but he either dodged or blocked quickly. From what he could tell, he's fast and agile and was very deadly. He blocked an attended stab attack from him and managed to land a solid punch to his chest, knocking him back. He froze as he stood there, only to laugh loudly before running at him on all fours and slashing across Drago with both of his gauntlets. Drago blocked and dodged most of the hits as he retaliated with fast paced slashes, Tyrian was surprised when he saw some blood being drawn out. He barely dodges a side slash from Drago, just cutting across his chest that drew a bit more blood that was dripping from the cuts he received, but couldn't break through Drago's armor. He slid across the ground as he crackled.

"You had no problem killing before, why stop now? You clearly had enjoyment when killing the White Fang." he asked as he looked at Drago. He momentarily looks away with a look he wasn't expecting: regret.

"That was in the past, I'm trying to keep myself under control...for her." He said with a bit of a distant look. Tyrian blinked before scowling a little bit.

"Doing it for a loved one huh...how unexpecting and tasteless for someone like you." with that he started to clash his bladed gauntlets and then clashed with him moments later with his sword. "For the way you have been from those vicious killings of faunas, you should care about no one or anything by now."

"Oh trust me, I still don't care what _they_ think." Drago growled as he pushed back against Tyrian. "But for my mate, I don't ever want her to know, not _yet._ " He gave a harder shove before he used his wings to knock him back and followed up with two kicks to his head. He fell to the ground, but quickly flipped up as he slashed across Drago's face a few times before jumping up in the air and drop kicked his face. Drago growled in pain before he back flipped to a standing position and inhaling a large amounts of air into his mouth and firing a small steady stream of fire out of his mouth. Tyrian jumped away and threw his trench coat, revealing his scorpion tail as he grinned creepily. He attempts to stab him as Drago barely dodges it, then Tyrian started to shoot at him as he used his tail as a hook, laughing crazily.

"God dammit it's like fighting the Joker again!" Drago growled as he spun his sword around in a circle in front of him to block the bullets, then turned his body to the side to Dodge his scorpion tail and then grabbed it. "GET OVER HERE!" He shouted as he pulled Tyrian towards him and elbowing his head back and slammed him down onto the ground. Tyrian made some grunts in pain until he was airborne to which he smirked and sliced at Drago's eyes, causing him to shout and cover his eyes. Tyrian started to use this as an advantage and started to slice across Drago's chest, legs, and arms with quick speeds. Drago grabbed his arm after the fifteenth hit and headbutted him with a growl and followed up with an upwards slash across his body, more blood being drawn from him. He flips backwards as he holds onto a wound across his chest as he breathed a bit, but it looks like he is enjoying it as he laughed.

Drago growled with annoyed look and an anime sweat drop. He shook his head for a few seconds before he sheathed his sword. "I won't say this again, leave now, or you will be severely injured when you deliver my message to your fucking bitch _queen._ " he only gets shot at as he quickly blocked it.

"You are in no position to be giving orders." Tyrian said before he pounced at Drago, only to quickly dodge it and give a harsh punch to his stomach, sending him to the wall. Tyrian looked up to see him walking up slowly to him, a fist clenched tightly as the other had his claw extended.

"How about now?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow before he grabbed Tyrian by the collar and punched his arm hard, dislocating it. He didn't stop there before he pulled his head back and slammed his head into his, a tiny crack was heard. He then kneed his stomach making him lose the air in his lungs before he was tossed roughly back a few feet to the ground. He stood up as he gave a look of some fear in his eyes. He then growled lightly as he backed away a bit.

"You have made an enemy today, Faunas Cannibal." with that said Tyrian started to sprint away while holding his arm. Drago retracted his claw as he glared at him making a retreat.

"Tell your _Queen_ this!" Drago shouted at him. "If you, her, or any of her other slaves comes near my mate or her friends, I will personally hunt all of you down and kill all of you slowly!" he disappeared moments later as it started to lightly rain a bit. Drago started to walk further down the alley way as he kept his glare.

'As I promised, I will make sure nothing happens to her, even if it means laying down my own life.' as he turned the corner, it pans up to the moon, showing the red eyes of Salem as its eyes were directed towards the one place his mate and him go to: Beacon.


	35. Frost vs Forest, Secret Revealed

**[Coliseum, with Team RWBY and JNPR]**

Our two teams were seen walking down towards the entrance of the seats, meeting up with Celtic who was feeling a little better after his fight, but was still sore.

"Ay! Twas wanderin where ye lassie and laddies wer'!" he said ever so joyful.

"Sorry, we were waiting for my boyfriend, but he didn't show." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"Probably got distracted by Penny again." Yang jokes. Ruby rolled her eyes at that as she shook her head. Only she knew of something of Penny that was interesting to note.

"Oh, I highly doubt that's true." Weiss said shaking her head.

 **[Meanwhile]**

"Get her off me!" Drago shouted as he shook his arm comically around, trying to shake a certain girl with a pink bow off.

"But you brought me here." Penny said with an innocent smile as she stayed in place when he shook his arm.

"No, you just shouted out "Hey there Boyfriend!" and jumped on my arm!" Drago shouted with annoyance. "And nearly got me shot at by your escorts!" Penny didn't seem to care as she just held onto his arm tightly and smiled widely. People who passed them either gave them weird looks, or almost laughed at the scene. Penny's two escorts stood behind them wondering how to defuse this situation.

 **[Back with Teams RWBY and JNPR]**

"...Yeah he should be fine." Blake said shrugging. Celtic furrowed an eyebrow with a grin as he looked back towards the arena Freelancer Frost and Forest standing in front of one another. Lilly pulling out her tomahawks as she spun them around. Frost pulled out his two chainsaws and riveted them to life, Weiss cringed at the weapons, remembering her fight with the White Fang Lieutenant on the train.

"Hm...usually ah go for Lilly but when fox boy gets in the fields...I feel rather worried m'self." Celtic said as he rubbed his beard in a thoughtful tone.

"The shadow dust I'm guessing?" Pyrrha asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Aye! Dastardly things are dangerous! At least on the battlefield."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the shadow dust?" Nora asked curiously with an arched eyebrow.

"Solid ten." he said as he put up his ten fingers. Nora hissed dramatically as she glanced away.

"Ooohhh, that's bad." Ren shook his head at her, but did agree with her on it. The whole team sits down as the bell buzzes for both contestants to start dueling. Frost started off by charging at Lilly with his dark bladed chainsaws riveting. She retaliated with a quick twirl and tried to slash at his side, but he blocked it quickly, pushing her back. He tried to then attack her with both chainsaws in a horizontal movement. She blocked it with slight ease before she jumped back and twirled her tomahawks around till they turned into their gun form and fired a barrage of bullets at him. He slid away from the bullets and advanced towards her while doing so, and went for a front flip slash as both in the air. She barely dodges the attack before she turned one of her revolvers back into a tomahawk and slashed down at him. It only caused a cut into his garb as he spinned and kicked her in the stomach to the ground.

"Really, I just got this garb cleaned." Frost said with a glare. "This is gonna take me almost ten minutes to stitch." she replied with a spin as she elbowed him in the face, sending him back a bit.

"Don't get overly dramatic now." Lilly said in a calm tone. Frost rubbed his face in annoyance before he growled a bit before he combined his two chainsaws together to make a spikey crossbow and aimed at her. She returned one of her tomahawk back tomahawk a revolver as she aimed her weapons and aimed it at him, creating a standoff.

"Oohh, all we need is a tumbleweed, an ominous music called "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly", a desert setting, and we got ourselves a western standoff." Nora said with a giggle.

"Or better yet, 'Ave them do a dramatic eye squint." Celtic added.

"Oh yeah that's good." Nora replied with a thoughtful look.

"I sometimes wonder what I do with my life…" Ren said with a facepalm. Nora leaned on his shoulder with a wide smile on her face as she giggled.

"You'd be boring without me." She said with her usual smile. He simply rolled his eyes as he turned his attention towards the fight. Frost and Lilly kept their weapons pointed at each other a while longer before Frost made the first move and fired black dust bolts at her. She steps out of the way of each bolt, firing off her revolvers as she did so. Frost got hit by two of the shots but dodged the rest by running sideways while he kept firing a barrage of black dust bolts at her. Lilly kept dodging to the best of her abilities, trying not to get hit by the bolts. Ruby noticed a small look of desperation from her as she dodged them. Frost gained a creepy grin on his face as he pulled out a small square box from his pocket and latched it to his crossbow.

" **Freelancer Frost sure knows when to show how much he means...business.** "Port said.

" **Regardless! As of such, this is a great performance between two known freelancers!** "Oobleck stated.

"OK, let's see you dodge this!" He almost laughed as he fired more bolts at a faster rate, two coming out at the same time. Lilly widened her eyes as she desperately dodged, slowly getting closer until she gave a small battle cry and started to hit Frost rapidly with her tomahawks. He made pained grunts with each hit, but still kept his creepy grin before he blocked her fifth hit, getting into a clash.

"We know how this is gonna end." Frost said with a head tilt. "So why not yield, before I get... _serious_?" Lily grits her teeth as she sweats a little bit, getting kicked away as Frost laughed like a maniac.

"He's scary." Ruby said while clinging tightly to Yang.

"Ah 'ave been expecting this…" Celtic said shaking his head. "He gets like this when he gets either excited or desperate anger." Ruby gulped nervously as she stared a bit at him.

"Which one is this? Excited or desperate?" She asked with slightly widen eyes. Celtic took a glance at Frost who was pushing back against Lilly with a creepy giggle.

"...Excited." He answered with a shake of his head. Lily started to spin with her tomahawks extended to where she was attempting to attack Frost as she came closer, said person barely dodging her swipes as he caught an opening, round house kicking her side. She tumbled a bit on the ground before she flipped back up. Frost gave her a small cackle before he separated his crossbow back into his dual chainsaws.

"I'm starting to have fun with this!" He said laughing a bit as he pulled out one of his shadow dust crystals. "I did promise them I would show them what these would do!" Lilly had widen eyes as she jumped back further away and fired at him with desperation. He dodged her bullets as he got closer towards her. When he got close enough he stabbed the sharp part of the dust into her arm, the dust glowed a bit as he jumped back. The shadow dust shook a bit violently before he threw it to the ground in between them. The dust shattered into pieces before they melted into a liquid state as they moved around like possessed ink, taking the shape of an oversized humanoid spider. The body grew fourteen feet tall, the lower part was a spider's abdomen, each leg had hooked claws at the end of each leg, the top part was humanoid with serrated claw pincers, the head had six red eyes with pincers around the mouth. The mask was white with red lining that gave it a zigzag pattern around the two larger eyes.

" **...What in the world…?** " Port said confused, shocked by this new creature he has never seen before.

" **Wait a minute...that grimm is the rarest type of grimm! Fascinating!** " Oobleck said excited to see rare things.

"Eewww!" Ruby said shaking her head with scared eyes. "Creepy Grimm monster!" Celtic had slightly widen eyes before he shook his head in worry.

"An Arachnidus, a rare Grimm that stay in dark caves and forests that take at least five experienced hunters to kill." Weiss said with a small head shake. "Also, EWWWW!" Celtic and the group take one good look at Lily and saw that she had a feared look on her face as her body looked like it was shaking slightly.

"What's the matter?" Frost asked with a creepy giggle. "It's the itsy bitsy spider who wants to say hi to you!" The Grimm screeched loudly at her with glowing eyes before it charged at her. She shook her head as she closed her eyes and calmed herself, taking small breaths. Before the creature could attack, she shot her eyes open in a glare as she swiftly jumps to the side from a slash of its claws downward before shooting it twice in the face, and a slice across its body. It screeched loudly before it spat out a stream of webbing from its mouth as Frost ran around to attack Lilly from behind by firing his crossbow at her. She grits her teeth in overwhelment as she dodged the arrow, causing it to get caught into the spider web and dodged that as well, the web covered arrow hitting the grimm instead. The Grimm screeched in pain as the bolt for lodged in it's smaller eyes, before it grabbed Lily with its pincers and squeezed her tightly, her aurameter going down as Frost sped it up by firing at her rapidly. Lily gave a small shout of pain before she quickly used her tomahawk to shoot at the grim's other eyes, causing it to let go and painfully roar.

She quickly dodged at Frosts bolts as she sprinted towards frost to start hitting him with one tomahawk, while the other shot at him and the grimm. Frost still gave off a creepy laugh before he elbowed her in the stomach and kicked her back to the Grimm who smacked her to the ground with its pincers. Teams RWBY and JNPR both cringed while Celtic looked away. Lilly was groaning in pain as her aura levels were almost close to the danger zone, while Frost was only halfway in the yellow.

"You might as well fall down and pass out now. Heheh…" Frost suggested as Lily stood up panting, only to stop to close her eyes. Suddenly her whole body started to glow a light green aura around her as she opened them again, out stretching her hand as the forest part of the arena started to form, vines quickly grabbing the grimm and ripped it apart in a short time span. Frost lost his grin as he growled in slight anger.

"Crap, forgot about that semblance of yours." He said irritated. She said nothing as she quickly sended a barrage of vines at him, her last offensive attack to end the match, for it was all or nothing. He separated his crossbow back into his dual chainsaws and started cutting the vines with ease while he ran towards her with a cackle. She quickly started to create more vines, trying to get him in any direction, surrounding him with vines.

"She's getting _very_ desperate." Pyrrha commentated while Frost kept cutting through each vine with ease as he got closer, Lilly was gaining a tired look as she kept summoning more vines to attack him.

"There is just so much energy a person can use, the shadow dust just made it a lot more consuming." Blake added. Frost finally got in close and started to slash at Lilly with quick precision while laughing nonstop with a dark gleam in his eyes. He finished with a chainsaw uppercut that sent Lilly tumbling to the ground a few feet back before she stopped, having a tired, beaten look with her aura drained down in the red.

" **And the winner is Freelancer Frost of Atlas!"** Port announced with a somewhat forced jolly chuckle. Frost crackled for a bit until he calmed down, slowly getting back to his normal demeanor. He cleared his throat as he walked up to Lilly, who was on one knee. He offered a hand with a small little smile as she slowly took her hand and helped her up.

"I must say, a much better fight than I anticipated." He said with a smile. "You are a good warrior." Lilly smiled at the comment. He may show his arrogance every once in awhile, but he can be a rather great full person.

"As are you, Frost. I hope to battle again." she replied with a small bow. Frost nodded back with his smile before he turned to walk out.

"And I promise not to use my shadow dust on you next time we do fight." He said over his shoulder. Lilly chuckled a bit as she got herself up with slight difficulty and limped towards the exit with him. Took a few minutes for her, but she made it, and standing there waiting was Team RWBY, JNPR, Celtic and Connor. The two Freelancers had different looks: Celtic had a somewhat concerned and relieved look, Connor had a look of the tiniest bit of concern, and mostly disappointment.

Lilly wasn't exactly thrilled with herself either, but she was indeed satisfied she and Frost were at least close.

"Ye kin nae hae won, bit ye shawed yer best." Celtic assured with a light laugh, his hands on his hips as Ruby was next to him.

"That match was so awesome!" Ruby said with a squeal. "Your control over the plants was so cool!" She then shuddered with a creeper out look. "But the part with the Grimm was very creepy."

"Well, we weren't wrong with it being a scary experience." Lilly said with a shrug...which had some slight pain from it, causing her to wince a bit.

"Easy there las." Celtic said with a caring look.

"You did get _quite_ the beating." Yang said with a wincing look. "You got double teamed brutally… _Hehe._ " She chuckled at the last part with a small perverted chuckle. Blake and Weiss facepalm as Lilly only rolled her eyes with a small chuckle of her own, it stopped a bit quickly after seeing Connor's glare.

"That's two of you that lost in the name of Haven. Very disappointing." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes.

"Last I check ya lost before too, lad." Celtic deadpanned. Connor glared at him with a small hiss.

"Not as much as you two." He said with crossed arms. "I won't lose in the tournament like you two. Not against Frost, and not against that pathetic blue lizard."

"...You've changed a lot after those last two months...it's very upsetting." Lilly stated with a small sad shake of her head. Connor only hissed again as he glared at her.

"And you should learn to mind your own business." He turned away and walked towards the exit with his glare. Celtic and Lilly only gave sad looks as they looked at the ground. Connor was a good friend to them until those two incidents occurred, enough to where they have lost said good friend two months ago. Teams RWBY and JNPR gave them sympathetic looks to them and to the retreating form of Connor.

 **[Meanwhile in the coliseum]**

Above where the audience is currently watching the next fight: Which happened to be Emerald and Mercury vs Coco and Yatsuhashi. There were higher seats that revealed the teachers from all school are watching. Anthony and Rodriguez were sitting next to each other as Glynda was next to Anthony. The two brothers were enjoying this fight so far, although Coco was looking, concerned to say the least. To add to that, the brothers kept gaining some minor headaches and sensing a small faint energy. They just started to feel the energy right after the match between SSSN and NDGO, at first they ignored it and shrugged it off, but after a small while they felt it more occurring. Anthony was the first to feel it, half an hour later Rodriguez started to feel it. One thing Anthony noticed was that Glynda gave a knowing look towards the two, which confused them both. He has a suspicion she and the headmaster were hiding something, yet he had no idea what. He turned back to the fight to see Yatsuhashi with his aura almost down, and Coco somewhere in the forest region if the field. Mercury seemed to be handling Yatsuhashi well, while one of Drago's member of his team, Emerald, was stalking Coco.

"That semblance of her's can be troublesome I must say, amigo." Rodriguez stated as he took off his hat and scratched his head. Rodriguez started to create a mustache for the past few months. Anthony thinks he looks silly with it but doesn't mind him having one since it's his body. He has been keeping his face shaved because he feels like he shouldn't have one if he is going to be in a relationship.

"To be able to create illusions can be troublesome depending on who uses it." Anthony said in a thoughtful tone. "If she uses it for troublemaking things or even crimes, it would be a tough opponent. Not to say the other side isn't tough either."

"Speaking of semblance, I don't think we have seen yours yet." Glynda said looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "We learned about Rodriguez's semblance after his fight with Mr. Dragonheart."

Anthony could only shrug. "I guess I just have no need for it as of now." they took a look at the fight to see Yatsuhashi get a devastating kick to him, causing him to land on the ground, his head over a geyser as a powerful steam blew up over his head. Anthony winced a little bit from that. "He gonna feel that in the mornin'." It seemed to be enough to get Yatsuhashi down in the danger zone, really close to losing. They looked over to Coco, who was currently looking around the forest with her weapon. They were a bit confused when she looked behind her, like she was talking, yet nothing was there.

"Uh, what is she doing?" Rodriguez asked somewhat confused greatly. Then the moment she saw the replay of Yatsuhashi being taken out as Port explained, she went wide eyed and turned around, seeing exactly nothing again.

"It's the illusions." Anthony stated, noticing Emerald in the trees. "Though this time it was targeted only for Coco to see."

"Ah right." Rodriguez said nodding his head understandably. After that scenario, Coco looked around, both confused and a bit frightened by this suspensefulness. The teachers notice Emerald emerging behind her and smirked as she had her miniature scythe in a striking position. The moment Coco turned around, she gets sent flying across the arena and lands to a passed out Yatsuhashi, groaning a little bit from the impact as Emerald walked out, swinging her chained weapons as it was in gun form.

"Well, it seems Mr. Dragonheart's training proved useful for her." Glynda commented with a slight arched eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Yeah…" Anthony was gonna say more but he winced as he gave a small grunt as he touched his head.

"Is something wrong?" Glynda asked with concern. "You've been having that headache for a while now."

"I'm fine it's...just something is bothering me...and it's somewhere in the school…" he replied, looking over to direction Beacon is located. Glynda looked in the same direction with a semi worried, nervous look. She had a guess what causing his headache, but didn't know if he was ready to know. After the fight happened, Port and Oobleck walked to the teacher side of the audience and greeted them. Then Port and Oobleck looked at Anthony.

"Those looks mean something...what is it?" he asked, knowing they need to speak to him.

"Well...We have been talking with Headmaster and he agreed to use…" Port started.

"That he would allow our most respectable and skilled professor to fight against another professor in an exhibition match!" Oobleck finished with a smile.

Anthony stood up after that and gave a small smirk. "Is it now? And I assume that will be me considering the way you two are looking at me." it pans over to Oobleck and Port smiling widely at him. Rodriguez took a glance at them and slowly backed away calmly.

"If you'll be needing me, I'm getting some chimichangas." Rodriguez said jabbing a thumb at the exit, seconds later, he grabs his head in slight pain after feeling his headache get slightly stronger. Glynda got more concerned and conflicted. She knows she can't keep this from them forever, but what can she do? She promised Ozpin she wouldn't tell anyone. She shook her head as she got up and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Good luck with your matchup." She said with a caring tone. He smiled at her as he gave a quick kiss to her. The professors have learned about their relationship for awhile now, and for them, they didn't expect it, but it is rather great to see the workaholic Glynda Goodwitch having an affection for someone. He walked over to the exit calmly as Glynda watched him do so with her eyes half lidded and smiling widely. Meanwhile, Drago finally made it back to the coliseum as he walked into the stands with Penny _still_ clinging to his arm as he grunted with annoyance.

"Having a girl trouble, stud?" Yang joked as she leaned back. She was a taken back when he turned to her with a twitching glare.

" **GET...HER...OFF**." He growled loudly as he lifted his arm with Penny snuggling into his arm. Yang blinked and just complied, never liking him with this attitude. Granted he is like that all the time, but when he gets pushed too far? It's a different story. She got up and tried to pull her off, but for some odd reason, she has the biggest iron grip on his arm.

"She….is not!...BUDGING!" Yang said as she pulled with all her might, Penny still clinging on with a smile.

"Um...Penny?" Ruby said, causing said girl to widen her eyes and drop off of his arm, causing him to fall backwards as he tried to help Yang with the situation.

"FRIEND!" she said as she tackled Ruby, causing her to grunt and fall back. Penny was smiling widely as she had Ruby in a tight hug. Drago got back up as he still had bloodshot in his eyes. Yang gave an arched eyebrow as he looked like he was in a completely different world.

"It's good to see my boyfriend and girlfriend again!" Penny said with a grin. Ruby gained widen eyes as she looked to her teammates and JNPR for help. Jaune and Nora looked away and whistled. Pyrrha went over to help but was having the same problem as Yang, for she had an iron grip. Ren just stood with crossed arms as he sighed.

"No…." Drago mumbled as one eye went completely red.

"Um...Drago? Buddy?" Yang said waving her hand in front of his face as he continued to have a glare, not budging.

"I think his rage just broke." Nora said shrugging.

"No…" Drago's eye had a blood tear going down his face, bystanders took one glance at him and slowly gained creeped out looks from the students of Beacon, whilst the other students only gained arched eyebrows. Yang took a step back as he trembled angrily a bit, Ruby sitting up as Penny blankly looked at him. Suddenly he went wide eyed as his eyes went back to normal.

"Hu- wait- what? Where am I? Why are you here?" He looked around the stands before his eyes landed on Team JNPR. "Where's here?"

"The….coliseum?" Jaune replied, hoping he won't do anything...rash.

"Of course I know that!...what the hell happened?" Drago asked slightly confused.

"You kinda went...murder look on us…" Ruby explained with a sense of awkwardness and slight fear in her tone.

"Wait I diii-Aaaahhhhh!" Drago clutched his head in pain as he gave a small growl at the end. "W-what the HELL i-is _THAT_!?" The students of Beacon immediately looked over with shocked expressions from the random shout in pain from their top student, thus giving them a confused expression as well.

"Um...What is what?" Pyrrha asked both confused and curious. Drago took a glance up at her with a small pained look in his eyes.

"You don't feel that strange power in your head!" He growled with a pained tone. "It feels like something is draining my aura and/or _life_!" They only looked at him confused as he flew out of the arena quickly, going towards the school.

"What...just happened?" Ren asked towards the group, until they only shrugged, just as confused. Ruby had a worried look when she saw Drago flying a bit wonky in the air. Most students were recording with slight held in laughs at the sight of Drago flying like a drunken bird. Penny still had a blank look on her face but grinned nonetheless with a head tilt.

 **[Beacon Academy]**

The two brothers were walking around the school campus after the discussion with their colleagues Port and Oobleck about the Exhibition Match for Anthony.

"How are them chimichangas?"

"Better than the bone ones amigo!" Anthony only smiled as he shook his head, looking at his younger brother.

"You know….The things we've been through...the hardships taken from us? I am honestly glad to have you as a brother."

"Well...you've been doing most of the help to others, you even helped me one time when I almost faltered."

"I know...but that doesn't mean you haven't helped me either." Anthony said as they both stopped, Rodriguez stopped eating his food as he looked at him. Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at him. "You are family, Rodriguez, you've helped me when….well, Stacey died, or when our little sister…." he froze as he looked at the ground with a saddened look. He took a small breather. "You've always been there, and by god I am proud of you for being a brother of mine."

"And I'm glad to have you as one." Rodriguez said smiling. Anthony smiled back as he patted his shoulder then they continued to walk. Suddenly both felt immense pain in their heads as they made a small cry from it, Rodriguez dropping his food.

"What is _that_!?" He cried out clutching his head.

"I...don't know! It hurts like bloody HELL though!" he replied. Suddenly the pain stopped as Anthony took a step back and breathed lightly. "Jesus…"

"I thought it was causing a problem with you two." A familiar voice said in front of them. The brothers looked up to see Ozpin with a small look of concern, but hid it well with his stoic stare.

"Do...you know what that strange feeling is?" Rodriguez said, shaking his head. As soon as he asked, Drago dropped down between them, having a confused, yet very curious glare.

"I thought I was the only one feeling this power...you are hiding something, Oz...And I don't like it." He growled at him while clutching his head slightly with one hand. "So start talking, or this school is going to get a Headmaster with a missing limb!"

Ozpin only sighed as he shook his head. "I will say this, I apologize for not telling you two any sooner...but I wasn't sure if you were ready or not." he said looking at the brothers. Then he looked at Drago. "Same to you. But if I do tell you this little problem, can I trust you three to keep it a secret from the public? The last we need is a panic and grimm coming to the kingdom."

"You're talking to a mass murderer of many faunas, I think I can handle Keeping a damn secret!" Drago growled loudly with a harder glare. "And whatever it is, it better be able to stop, I can't handle this damn headache during a fucking fight again!"

"Relax…" Ozpin said simply as he started to walk. "Follow me. The power you are feeling will fade away once you are accustomed to it." The brothers only winced a bit with slight headaches as they followed, Anthony scratching his head as Rodriguez shook it. Drago followed behind them while clutching his head with a growl, hoping for whatever that power is to be turned off.

'This power, it's strong, stronger than anything in this world by my guess, it could rival my own.' He thought with a painful shake of his head. They walked towards Ozpin's tower and went inside, not taking long for them all to enter the elevator. Ozpin clicked a button on it as they went down. The brothers gave curious looks at one another, considering they never went to this level of the tower before. It's usually just up to his office and nothing more. Drago took a glance at Ozpin with a confused glare as they descended down.

"Where the hell are we going? I thought we were going _up_!" He said pointing upwards with his finger for emphasis.

"It's not up." Ozpin replied as the elevator stopped and opened. "We are in the Vault of Beacon." as he said this, he walked out, the brothers and Drago following behind. The room had a dark feeling to it as it had a tint green to it.

"Ozpin...what the fucking hell is this?" Drago growled with a dark glare towards him. "Why do you have a freaking " _Vault_ " UNDER Beacon!?" He growled at not being answered as he walked next to them, his eyes following their line of sight, gaining more of a confused and slightly shocked look. The brothers only widened their eyes as they looked at the scene given to them. There lied two pods that seemed like machinery from Atlas. One was empty, the other had a female with a scar on her face as she lightly breathed. She only wore white cloth to cover her up with as she had her eyes shut. She looked lifeless to the three, yet knew she was alive...barely.

"Headmaster...what's this all about?" Rodriguez asked with a soft tone, trying to take this all in. Ozpin only sighed as he turned his attention to all three.

"Tell me…" he said sternly as he looked at them, Anthony and Rodriguez giving a rather dark feeling to his tone for some odd reason. Drago slowly lost his glare and was replaced by a surprised, confused look by his tone.

" _ **What's you're favorite fairy tale?**_ "


	36. The Maiden, Exhibition Match

**[The Vault, Drago's P.O.V]**

Now, I have heard some crazy questions before during my life and adventures across the multiverse. One from a one eyed dorito from Gravity Falls, a mismatch creature from that _infernal_ colorful pony land, and that stupid red and black mercenary from Marvel. But this, this was just plain out _stupid_ and ridiculous!

"What!?" I shouted in confusion and anger, the headmaster flinching slightly at my tone, which to me was a first. "What kind of a fucking question is that!? ' _What's your favorite fairy tale?'_ Who asks that!?" The two skeleton brothers next to me were just giving me slightly wide eyed looks, but I _really_ didn't care about that. "What the fuck does that have to do with that dying girl and that energy _we've_ been feeling!?" Seriously, if I didn't have that rule about killing humans unless I have to, I would've ripped this old fools arm off! I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Dragonheart, calm that anger down or we will have another incident in our hands that will be something you will regret." he scolded at me. Alright….breath in, breath out, think of Ruby, think of her. My anger had reduced, but I still wanted answers. The girl inside the chambers gave me a strange vibe, and I wanted, no, _needed_ to know why. "I asked you this question, because you are seeing a fairy tale that is true." he said then pointed at the girl in the chamber. "That individual right there is the Fall maiden."

"Wait...you don't mean that fairy tale with those four maidens helping out the old man right?" Anthony asked wide eyed. I have read that tale myself actually, four girls met an old man who refused to leave his house, then they each did their own thing to improve his home, eventually he leaves his home and grants them each magnificent powers. I myself believe a few legends, since I could consider myself one, but I never thought the maidens were real. Apparently, I was wrong about them being just a story. There was one thing I had to ask though, one of many I had.

"Why is she like this, what happened to her?"

Ozpin turned to look at her as he sighed. "She was attacked, and for the first time in history, half of her maiden powers were taken from her." Half of her power? Why would anyone take only half? From the stories I read, the Maiden's power is one of the most powerful things in Remnant. So why only half? "and to take away confusion, one of our huntsmen stopped the attack before more of her power was taken." OK that answered that question.

"Then why is she here?"

"...We are gonna need a new fall maiden soon. The only way it transfers if it is the first person that comes to mind. Unless it's a male or and older woman, causing the power to choose at random." he the looked at me. "Tell me this, if someone were to attack you and put you in a comatose state, who would you be thinking of?" That was something I had some trouble thinking of.

"...My family, to be specific, my kids." I answered after taking time to think.

"Alright...say you didn't have any kids, who would you think of?"

Hmm..if I were to be attacked and put into a coma...had no kids...and if my power were to only pick a female by who I remembered last...oh no.

"My...attacker?" I guessed with a worried tone.

"Precisely, it's usually the first thing someone would think about after getting viciously attacked and being put in this condition." he walked over to look at the girl in the pod. "This pod made by Atlas is what is currently keeping her alive." OK, this is a bit to take in, at least the two skeletons understand this. Rodriguez was too busy staring at the young girl in the pod, while Anthony listened intently. Anthony looked away for a moment then looked back at Ozpin.

"Why wasn't this told to us before?" he asked, sounding a bit disheartened that Ozpin would keep a secret. I would too in all honesty if I were a teacher here.

"We wanted to tell you, but didn't know how to." Ozpin answered with a shake of his head. "You two we were gonna tell." He then turned to me with a small glare. "We didn't intend to tell him." I guess I can understand. If a student knew about this, they would tell others and create a panic. It's a good thing I'm no ordinary student, or person on that matter.

"...I may not be a professor, Ozpin, but I have kept many secrets before. You and the other professors kept my secret about the massacres, so I can keep this a secret." I said with my arms crossed.

"...You make a fair point." Ozpin sighed as he looked at all three of us. "Try not to cause a scene...last we need is an all out panic in Vale.

I think my massacres caused enough panic from the past months, so yeah I can understand. I nodded with a roll of my eyes, taking a small glance at the Fall Maiden. I really wish I didn't talk about my massacres so casually. At first I didn't care what anyone thought of them if they _did_ know, but ever since I gained my first friend in this world, Cinder, and my mate Ruby Rose...I don't know. I honestly don't know what would happen.

"I know this is a lot to take in. But please, try to be discreet on this matter." The brothers nodded as I did as well. We started to walk out.

"And Professor Anthony." Ozpin called out as, said person stopped and looked over his shoulder, looking at Ozpin. "Good luck on your match." Huh, the hell was he talking about?

 **[A half hour later, Third P.O.V.]**

" **And we are back after that battle with the victorious Mercury and Emerald from Haven against Coco and Yatsuhashi from Beacon and boy was it a match!"** Port said joyful to the audience at home and in the coliseum.

" **Indeed! Though it was a loss for Beacon, we as huntsmen and huntresses do not back down from a fight!"** Oobleck added. **"Speaking of which a professor of Shade Academy has accepted to fight one of our most beloved Professors!"**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be a match between two professors as an exhibition match!** **Two Huntsmen will show you what a real fight is!"** Port said as the crowd both applaud and gave curious and excited looks. Team RWBY and JNPR were in their usual spot when they heard this news. Drako, Drago, and Topaz were just coming to sit down when they hear this as well. Cinder was sitting laid back to the left of Ruby as she just watched with a smirk. Though she wasn't expecting an exhibition match, nor did she had time to mess around with it, she thought since it was just a match, she and her team will take a little break from the master plan they have been dwelling in. Drago was just interested in the fight, wanting to see what the teacher from Shade can bring into the field.

Ruby gave an excited squeal. "I can't wait to watch two actual huntsmen go at it! It's like I'm dreaming!"

"What's a nightmare to you then?" Drago asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Running out of cookie supplies."

"Of course."

"He said beloved Professor of Beacon! Professor Anthony is gonna fight!" Nora said excitedly.

"This will be a good learning experience watching a pro huntsman at work." Weiss said with a nod. Drago gave a roll of his eyes as he rested his head in his hand.

" **And here is the professor of Shade! Professor Boulder, by far the most skilled and endurable fighter out there!"** Port said, as the students from Shade cheered for their professor, who stood proud as he had shaggy black hair, large eyebrows, and a fighting glare as he was currently wearing no shirt, showing off his impressive muscles.

" **And here is our own professor of Beacon, Professor Anthony Skullrox!"** Oobleck announced as said person stepped into the arena, one of his hands on the handle as it rested on in his holster. The students from Beacon instantly clapped and cheered, Team RWBY and JNPR, mostly Ruby and Nora cheered the loudest. The Dragonheart Family had to cover their ears slightly, wincing from the loudness. Anthony stood across from Boulder as he had crossed arms and his fighting glare. He stood on the opposite side with his arms crossed as he analyzed his opponent.

"So...what do you do?" Anthony asked. Boulder said nothing as he kept his stoic glare on him, grunting a few seconds later. The gunslinger only furrowed his eyebrow as he pulled out his revolver, the stages on both sides started randomizing. The stage behind Boulder selected the desert landscape. The one behind Anthony selected the ice region. Boulder took glances at the two regions before he shrugged with a grunt and took a drunken fighting stance. Anthony only put a foot back and his revolver up near his head, ready to fight as well. They had a stare down as they waited for the announcers to give the word.

" **Let the match…"** Port started out as Anthony pulled his hat up, his eyes showing his determined fighting glare, Team RWBY and JNPR noticing it. Boulder tensed his muscles a bit with a deep grunt, Drago tilted his head at this. **"...BEGIN!"**

 **[Play Naruto- Beautiful Wild Green Beast]**

Anthony started with the offensive, shooting at Boulder as said person started to run towards him with rather incredible speed. Boulder kept bobbing and weaving to dodge the bullets as he got closer. Anthony knew this wouldn't last long, so he flipped his gun to where he can use the handle as a weapon as he went into a fighting stance. Moments later, they started to clash with punches and kicks that was fast pace, Anthony occasionally shooting his gun at point blank while he punches. Both of them looked even in combat as neither of them gained an upper hand. For both team RWBY and JNPR, it was such an intense match as Anthony went for a sweep as Boulder jumped over him and tried to do a reverse roundhouse kick, which was blocked quickly by both of Anthony's forearms.

"It's like watching Anthony fight Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan." Drago commented quietly. He turned his head to see Ruby squeal excitedly as she had stars in her eyes. He rolled his eyes at her excitement before he put his attention back to the fight. Anthony blocked a downward punch and retaliated with a gunshot that was smacked away from Boulder's fist.

"These two have yet to deal an actual hit to each other." Ren said with crossed arms.

"A true fight of warriors should always be respected." Pyrrha said with a smile as Boulder went with a triple spin kick technique as Anthony blocked two and countered with a gunshot, to which Boulder used his hands and jumped away from it and landing a few inches in front of him, staring at him with his glare.

" **What an outstanding match indeed!"** Port said with great excitement in his voice. Anthony quickly reloads his revolver and and twirled it a little bit as he had his fingers holding onto his hat as he glared back at Boulder. Said person glared back with crossed arms as he stood back a few feet.

"Holy crap." Jaune said, leaning in and watching intently.

"I'm impressed." Yang said with a whistle.

"I must say, both professors show talent." Pyrrha declared. Boulder got back into a fighting stance and charged at Anthony, said person shooting at him, but dodged them. As he got close he jumped and kicked Anthonys gun out of his hand, and started to give off a few punches and kicks on him. Anthony jumped back as Boulder continued to charge.

Anthony dodged a punch, a reverse jab, and a reverse roundhouse kick. This gave enough time for Anthony to give a wide left and right hook to Boulders face, making him stumble back. The cowboy went for a double handled axe swing, but was caught and was flipped to the other side by Boulder, causing Anthony to slide back. Boulder attempts a ground pound but Anthony jumped back, retaliating with a knee to his face, followed by a dropkick, sending Boulder to the ground. Boulder flips back up up to his feet, Anthony rolled backwards as he got on his feet as well.

"Hmph, not bad." He finally spoke in a deep toned voice. "Pretty good."

"And he finally speaks." Drago and Anthony said at the same time, neither of them seemed to notice. Boulder only smirked as he got back into a fighting stance.

"You are a much more worthy opponent then I thought."

"What made you think I wasn't?" Anthony asked, then looked down and back at him. "Is it the outfit?" he joked.

"No, something in your eyes said otherwise, like you're not a normal person." Boulder said with a tiny chuckle behind his glare.

"Well…" Anthony started out, getting into a wide defensive stance. "Let's see how unnatural I am." he finished in a challenging tone. To his surprise, Boulder only chuckled before he stood up and spread his arms out.

"Since I've seen how strong you are, I'll let you see what my semblance is." He glared once again at him. "Hit me, as much as you can."

Anthony looked confused for a moment as he ran towards him and gave a good punch to his face.

"Direct hit!" Nora cheered. But soon got confused as Boulder just stood there, though it was indeed a hard punch, he only stood in place. "Huh? What's he doin'?" soon Anthony started to punch and kick Boulder, who would slide back from how powerful he is hitting him. Drago looked more closely at Boulder, then to Yang, back to Boulder.

"I think I know what's happening." He said with a slightly surprised look.

Yang furrows an eyebrow as she squint at Boulder getting pounded. She went wide eyed moments later.

"Oh crap…" she said, a small sense of worry. Anthony went for a punch as Boulder blocked it quickly and pushed him back. Anthony didn't stumble much, but retained balance as he went into a fighting stance. Boulder had a green aura highlighting around him as he chuckled a little.

"Ready to feel some pain?" He asked as one of his fist glowed yellow. Anthony went defensive, motioned him to come at him. He took this opportunity as he sprints at Anthony, and gives a quick left hook, Anthony blocking quickly as a shockwave echoed across the arena. Boulder was quite surprised that his opponent was still in the ring, but did grin knowing this was gonna be a good fight.

"His semblance is like Yang's." Drago said with crossed arms. "That's why he told Anthony to hit him, and why his strike had more power behind it."

"This might be difficult for him after all." Blake said while watching the fight with all of her attention.

"Yang is difficult to fight with her semblance, so fighting someone else with the same kind of semblance who is an expert is gonna be very difficult." Weiss said intelligently. Soon Boulder and Anthony exchanged hits and blocks as Boulder kept going without missing a beat. With each hit Boulder got, his strikes got stronger, along with his defense. Anthony felt like he was punching a metal mountain who hit back with the force of a full speed train. Boulder smirked as he hmphed, seeing a defense break as he pushed Anthony's hands away and pushed him making him lose balance. Following this attack was a sweep into an upwards kick sending Anthony into the air. He wasn't done until he jumped into the air himself and started to bicycle kick Anthony, causing them both to extend further. Anthony looked like he was in pain and and bit dazed as Boulder pulled back and did a devastating roundhouse kick, sending Anthony to the ground, causing a big explosion on impact as debris filled that part of the arena.

The audience winced from the impact, Teams JNPR and RWBY all had widen, worried looks in their faces. Same could be said for Drako and Topaz who had worried looks as well. Drago only stared at the arena with a small glare, though was a tiny bit worried, but not enough to care much. On the screen, Anthony was still in the fight, but his aura levels were getting close to the danger zone, while Boulder had about less than a half. As the debris faded, Anthony was seeing getting off the ground, having some difficulty keeping balance as he stumbles back a bit and forth. Soon he retained balance as he breathed heavily, wiping blood that was dripping from his mouth. Boulder landed a few feet across from him with crossed arms.

"One more hit, that's all I need." He said getting ready to charge at him. "I can't use to much force, or else I might break something." Anthony only panted for a moment, before standing up straight with his hat covering his eyes.

"What's...he doing?" Ruby asked, both confused and worried. Drago leaned in with a curious glare, wondering the same thing as Ruby. Moments later, Anthony slowly took off his trench coat and threw it to the side, showing his red vest and his decently sized muscles with a bit of complexion and slowly put a hand gripping his hat, still covering his eyes.

"Huh?" Weiss said confused.

"It's his way if saying he is gonna get serious now." Blake declared. Yang was a bit distracted by his muscles as Ren crocks an eyebrow at her. Drago and Cinder both watched intently now, Drago to see what he can learn from this for when he does fight him again, Cinder to see if he could be a problem for her plans. It was quiet for a moment until Anthony pulled his hat up, revealing his eyes. Boulder went wide eyed as he saw glowing yellow eyes that were showing a dark yellow highlight, The entire audience and the two teams noticing as well.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were staring wide eyed at this along with the audience who were trying to comprehend what was happening. Drako and Topaz were doing the same thing, Topaz was more of a starry eyed look of excitement. Drago was now wide eyed himself, wondering what in hell this was. Anthony said nothing as he started to walk towards Boulder, not showing any fear or hesitance as he glared.

"Why is he walking towards him? He is only one hit away!" Ruby exclaimed, hoping Anthony won't get hurt. Boulder only glared back as he charged at the walking cowboy and attempted a swift punch. He was surprised Anthony was still able to move to the side and dodged, causing Anthony to knee his stomach and push him back. Boulder was surprised that he actually felt that, even with his defenses reinforced by his semblance. As Boulder stumbled back, Anthony extended his arms slightly, his body starting to glow as it formed two aura deagles in his hands, now aiming them towards Boulder. Said person took a defensive stance shaking his head side to side to clear it.

"You can attack all you want, but I'll only get stronger with each hit."

"Perhaps…" Anthony started out, surprisingly sounding darker in his voice, making Boulder flinch a bit, even Drago slightly when he heard it with his heightened hearing. He slowly looked up revealing an evil like smirk. "...But that doesn't nullify the pain once I take you out." with that being said, he started to send a barrage of aura bullets from his deagles. Boulder crossed his arms to block the bullets, but winced when they hit him. He wasn't ready when Anthony was already in front of him, punching him right in the face with a straight left.

"Direct hit, again!" Nora cheered loudly again. As Boulder was stunned, Anthony twirled, both teams seeing his aura form a 12 gauge shotgun, blasting his opponent into the air. Cinder was now a bit shocked at this, knowing this professor could be a problem now. Drago was watching intently with narrowed eyes to analyze this new thing. Anthony then created a rocket launcher and used it to shoot at his feet, sending him into the air with Boulder, spinning as he axe handled him back to the ground, not giving him a chance as he created a grenade launcher and shot five rounds at Boulder. Each hit knocked Boulder back as he tried to either dodge or block each hit.

"He's gonna win!" Ruby cheered with excitement, her team only nodding along with JNPR while Nora somehow got a flag out with Anthony's picture on it. Cinder was secretly recording the match now, just in case. Anthony created a sniper rifle and used it as Asa momentum boost, much like how Ruby uses it, going down towards Boulder with quickness. Anthony spinned around a bit as he brought his leg down, hitting Boulder in the chest as he bounces off the ground. Quickly, Anthony slid underneath him as he created an SMG and unleashed a full round into Boulder. Said person landed back on the ground with a grunt, his aura levels now exactly the same as Anthony's.

"Unbelievable…" Pyrrha said in amazement.

"So awsome!" Ruby squealed like a schoolgirl. Drago didn't say anything as he kept analyzing the fight. Anthony stood up as he formed his dual deagles again. Boulder was panting heavily now, his semblance was working, but he did have a certain limit of how much he can take, and right now, he was at that limit. Anthony said nothing as he went crossed his arms with his deagles crossed as well.

"I believe it's time to finish this." Anthony stated. Boulder glared as he stomped his foot back, getting into a charging stance as Anthony got rid of his aura deagles and went straight to rushing at him. Moments later, Boulder charged as well bringing back a fist located near his stomach as Anthony pulled back a fist when he got closer. They both gave a battle cry as they collided punches, creating a massive shockwave around the arena, collecting debris as well, covering both fighters. The audience leaned in anticipation, wondering what was going to happen.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were on the edge of their seats along with Topaz who were watching intently. Drago had an arched eyebrow and crossed arms, wondering who won. It was silent for a moment, until Boulder flew across the arena into a mountain in the desert region. He looked forward with a dazed state then went wide eyed when he saw an aura rocket going right towards him, hitting him and exploding the rock. Anthony is seen with an aura rocket launcher before it disappeared and he closes his eyes, the aura fading away, causing him to stumble a bit. The buzzer is heard as Anthony looked at the screen, seeing that Boulder has hit the danger zone as Anthony was still in the yellow, but barely.

 **[End Song]**

" **And here is our winner! Professor Anthony Skulrox!"** Port announced. The students of beacon cheered loudly in victory, Nora and Ruby being the loudest, second to Topaz. Drago blandly clapped his hands with a small glare, but was smirking a bit. Cinder stopped recording as she blended in with her clapping. She saw Anthony looking at the crowd, but the moment he looked at her, a suspicious glare is given to her. She felt a small shiver from her spine when her glared at her, it wasn't like the times Drago glared at her. When he glared at her it was mostly either of annoyance, or just his stoic look. When Anthony glared at her, she felt something she only felt from one person, she felt somewhat scared.

He stopped glaring as he grabbed his trench coat and draped it over his shoulder, walking over to Boulder who just sat up. He looks up to see Anthony offer a hand to him.

"You alright, mate?" Anthony asked, being kind to someone he just fought. Boulder nodded with a smirk before he took his hand and stood up with slight difficulty.

"Never better."

"Gotta say, you are one tough fighter. Must of been some good willpower." Boulder chuckled with a smirk as he shook his hand.

"I could say the same to you." Anthony smiled as he looked up to see Glynda and Rodriguez clapping and smiling back at him. As they conversed, Cinder got her scroll out again as she sended the recording to someone named "Adam" as she typed in "He will be a threat, once the time has come...you know what to do." she looked at the scroll for a moment before she got a text back.

"Understood." She smirked darkly but was able to hide it, from the crowd. She was lucky no one saw her text, if Drago saw this, there probably would've been blood if he met Adam for the third time. Drago stopped with the clapping before he pulled out a note pad and pen, flipping it open and marking some things down. Ruby took a glance at it and had a confused look. Written down were the names of the professors of Beacon. Ozpin at the top, and Port at the bottom. It was originally Ozpin, Glynda, Anthony, Rodriguez, Oobleck, then Port. But Anthony was now switched with Glynda, him being second to Ozpin now. She never really questioned Drago on anything, but…

"Um...what are you writing?" Ruby asked, Drago hearing her genuine curiousness in her voice.

"This is my ranking on the professors of Beacon from strongest, to weakest." Drago answered with a shrug. "It's something I could study for when I graduate and finally be able to challenge them." Pyrrha looked confused and slightly shocked from this info.

"You want to _challenge_ them, as in fight them?" She asked in a shocked tone. Drago looked at her with an annoyed look and gave off a small annoyed growl.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked closing his note pad.

"It's foolish, stupid and crazy! I understand challenging other students, but challenging a professor won't get you anywhere."

"Yeah, because _Port_ is not gonna take me anywhere." Drago growled with an eyeroll.

"It doesn't matter who it is, the point is that someone like Professor Glynda, Ozpin, even Anthony! You wouldn't have a chance."

"And I don't care!" Drago growled loudly now at her with clenched fists. "I'm a warrior to heart, warriors are supposed to take any kind of challenge, no matter how powerful the foe is!"

"And warriors with those standards of Bravado and Pride mostly get themselves killed!"

"Warriors don't fear death, warriors die fighting, to their last breath, we welcome it!" Drago was now glaring harshly at Pyrrha with his fangs almost bared. "Defeating the professors of Beacon will prove my skill, power, and strength, to prove how strong I am, how strong I have become through my training!"

"We don't live in some medieval fantasy to where warriors die because of their pride! It's more of a sin!"

"I don't give a fucking damn if it's a sin, I have already proven myself the strongest amongst the students after beating you, the Invincible Girl, so defeating the professors, and the Headmaster will prove how strong I am compared to the rest of the entire Academy!"

"Oh spare me with your ego!" Pyrrha then slammed her hands on the edge in irritation as she got up. "Yes, you have beaten me, but the difference being is that we are first year students still adapting to the environment. These professors _have_ experienced it and had to deal with it all their life. You winning against any of them is moot." Drago stood up with a growl gripping the railings tightly, causing it to bend and almost break from his grip. Ruby looked over with worried eyes and flinched when the railing started to break from her boyfriend's grip.

"I have my own experience of training, I've been training ever since I was a kid!" Drago almost roared in Pyrrha's face. "Before I even joined Beacon I traveled and fought some of the strongest fighters in the multive-LAND!" Drago caught himself before he said anything else. "I've been training all that time, I can handle them you bitch!"

"You think I haven't trained at a young age either!? Why else do you think I've been top of my classes, top of fighting experience? Because I have done some hard training myself, that coming with experiences to know when things are too much to handle! You are no different!"

'You don't have the years of experience like I do. I'm like a old war veteran compared to you.' Drago thought with an annoyed tone. "Trust me Cunt, I've had more experience than you'll ever earn in your lifetime."

"Could've fooled me with your lack of ever using it." she spat back. Neither noticed, or probably wouldn't care once a few selective people from the audience started to watch this argument in fear. It panned down to Jaune standing up himself as he gave off a worried look, Ruby putting her hands over her mouth as they continued bickering at each other. The rest just gave off a worried look as more people started to witness an argument between a skilled amazon fighter against one of Beacons greatest fighters.


	37. Amends with a Spartan

**[Coliseum]**

Three hours. That's how long the Invincible Girl Pyrrha, and Freelancer Drago have been arguing. They didn't stop when they left their seats, and they didn't even stop when they left the stadium. Many people stood away from the argument, others tried to ignore it, unfortunately for Teams RWBY and JN(P)R, they had to listen to everything they said for the entire three hours.

"It is my goal!" Drago growled with a large glare. "I don't care what you think, I will fight them and beat them, including Ozpin you cunt ass bitch!"

"A futile goal is what it is!" Pyrrha objected with crossed arms.

"Nothing is futile when you trained as much as I did!" Drago retorted with a loud growl, one of his fists clenched tight. Pyrrha was almost at her limit with this guy. He was very stubborn in her opinion thinking he could take on the Professors of Beacon.

"It won't matter how much you train, you're not gonna be strong enough!" She yelled with a stern glare, something she only ever did to him and nobody else. Drago's eye twitched a few seconds later before he growled at her with his fangs bared and pulled back his fist.

"I'm not weak you bitch!" He shouted before he threw his punch at her in anger. Pyrrha was about to pull out her sword in self defense. Ruby quickly jumped in front of the both of them, her hands in the air in a "please calm down" gesture towards Drago. Ren places a hand on Pyrrha's wrist that was reaching for her weapon as he looked at her.

"No. Not like this and not here." he stated with a calming tone.

"Drago, please. Don't make a scene because of this…" Ruby insisted. Drago's fist stopped itself just before it could hit, but did keep a very irritated glare at them.

"You sometimes can interrupt a good moment." He growled with crossed arms now.

"...I am not sure what "good moment" is defined for you." Ruby said confused and sighed.

"Mostly seeing my enemies getting defeated by my hand." Drago replied with a smaller glare now. 'Or killed by my hand.' Ruby gives a half lidded expression, basically that face is calling out his egotistical side. "What?" Meanwhile, Pyrrha still has her hand on her weapon as Ren continued to calm her down, enough to where she nods and backs down.

"We need to talk." Ren said, as he pulled on Pyrrha's wrist. She looked at him for a brief moment before she sighed and let go of the handle of her sword and followed Ren. As they were decently far away from Ruby and Drago, Ren takes his hand off and looks at Pyrrha.

"Look, I know things are sour between you and Drago. And I can understand why you would. But at this point, it is starting to get too far to where small arguments are starting to get into bigger ones the more hatred is being seen." Ren explained.

"I know, but he's just so irritating." Pyrrha said with a heavy sigh. Ren looked at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I know this is gonna be...slightly difficult. But you need to smooth things over. Hang out with him, try to spend time with him."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Pyrrha, your friends are starting to get worried what might happen if you two actually start to physically attack each other out of anger and frustration. This needs to be dealt with, but not the aggression way." Pyrrha was at a lost for words as she mulled over his words. She didn't even know if she could smooth things with Drago, or even if he would even _consider_ hanging out with her. "Please, at least try. We are worried for you Pyrrha, and we are not sure if Drago can keep control of his anger for much longer if this type of relationship continues." She looked over to Drago who seems to be getting annoyed from another one of Ruby's "lectures". She knew Ren was right, if this type of relationship between her and Drago continued, something bad will just happen.

"...Alright, I'll try to, smooth things over with him." She finally said after a long moment of silence. "But you'll have to try and convince him to agree with it to." Ren nods as they walk back towards the group.

"You want me to do what!?" Drago shouted with a large growl.

"Drago, please. You have to try!"

"NO! You are fucking insane if you think I'm gonna hang out with," He pointed a clawed finger at Pyrrha with a glare. "With her!" said person only sighed heavily with a small facepalm.

"Do you honestly think acting like this towards each other is gonna be any better!? Drago, you are treating her like she is some villain or criminal! We've all seen it!"

"And I've already said this before, I DON'T CARE!"

"And that's the problem with you!" Ruby almost shouted, much to Drago's surprise, mostly due to Ruby showing actual anger. "The fact with your non caring attitude towards anyone in particular makes you hypocritical! You are friends with Cinder, you are in a relationship with me! But as soon as someone else comes into the picture, they are either seen as an enemy, or a waste of space, by you." Drago flinched a bit from that, for what she said was true.

"Ruby what do you expect me to do?" He asked shaking his head. "I'm not like other people, I can't just make, _friends_ , let alone with people I don't particularly like."

"Really? Why? Because 'it's hard to make friends? Yeah, I've had that problem too, and look at what I did for trying." she said, pointing at her team, plus team JNPR. She has a point.

"She...did tell me once that weapons were just like friends but only better...when she first got here." Yang added.

"Yang, there's a small difference between me and her when it comes to making, _friends_." Drago said with a sigh before pointing at Ruby. "She's young, she can easily make friends if she tried, I can't because of some small, _issues_ I had in my past. Having Cinder be my friend is a really huge risk I'm taking."

"But why would you prefer to make enemies? Kind of redundant if you think about it." Ren asked. It is redundant, Drago will admit, but he doesn't really do it on purpose, it just happens to him when he least expects it.

"I don't do it on purpose, I just make enemies wherever I go." Drago said with a small shrug. "You would not believe the amount of enemies I have made in my, _younger_ life." Considering he's over four hundred zillion years old, he's got quite the number of enemies he has either killed, or defeated in his past.

"All you have to do is try. Give each other a chance." Blake insisted.

"But with _her_ of all people?" Drago slightly growled as he pointed at Pyrrha with a glare. They just looked at him with either a half pleading to try, or just a small frown. Pyrrha only had crossed arms and a neutral face. "You just cannot be serious! It took a lot of willpower for me to just train Jaune, but I don't think I have enough to "hang out" with her!""

"You had this problem with Brittany, Drago, and you are friends with her as of now." Ren stated with crossed arms. He did make amends to her, and she started to talk more to him. He did also managed to see her as a friend too, but it was a slow process. Granted he mostly did it because the professors forced him to, but did make another friend out of it.

"... _Fine._ " Drago growled with crossed arms and a glare to the side. "I'll hang out with Pyrrha, but this not gonna accomplish anything."

"We'll just give you two space to work things out.." Weiss said as the rest of the team except for Pyrrha and Drago who just stood in awkward silence. It's one thing to make amends to someone that you killed a relative of theirs, but to smooth things over with someone who could be considered, or maybe not anymore, a rival, that would not be easy.

"Now what?" Drago growled with a half lidded glare. Pyrrha just thought for a moment as she tried to think of something to at least do. She may not like Drago in particular, but she is at least trying to make things right.

"We can go to the grounds?" she suggested. Drago kept his glare for a few seconds before he sighed and shook his head.

"Very well, let's go." He said walking past her to the exit. They make it to the grounds as they looked around the area, many different shops are placed in the area, to which was rather surprisingly sectioned in much detail. Drago still kept his glare, but did keep his growling down to a minimum.

"These grounds have too many stands…"

"Well...not all are bad I suppose, there the…" Pyrrha started out as she looked around and started to read read a sign. "Contestant Chibis Stand."

"That's a thing?" Drago asked with a confused glare.

"Surprisingly, yes. There is even one that is you." Drago had an arched eyebrow when he saw his...chibi self. He picked it up to look closely at it, although they did get one part wrong.

"Why is my chibi thing smiling?" He asked in a deadpanned tone, his chibi self was smiling widely at him with a cheerful expression.

"It's how they are made, I think." Pyrrha said in a thinking tone. Drago kept glaring at the chibi doll for about twenty seconds before he sets it down and walks away from the stand.

"That was just ridiculous." He muttered.

"I don't know, I think you looked alright with a smile." she said with kindness. Drago growled with a small tick mark on his head before he turned to face her.

"Shove it." He said through gritted teeth, then gained a small annoyed look. "This is gonna be an annoying day for me."

"Well if you say so…" she said with a small frown towards him, obviously wasn't expecting him to get upset already. They walked around the area a bit more, looking at various stands. During their walks, Drago had mostly stayed quiet, but did answer some things Pyrrha asked him. He hears her sigh lightly, trying her best to at least clear things up with him, but decides to be difficult about it.

"...What did you see in Jaune?" He asked out of nowhere, trying to start some kind of small talk. She looked at him for a moment, before rubbing her arm a bit.

"Well...he was the only one that didn't know me for being...well, "Invincible Girl". In fact, didn't know me at all."

"That...sounds like an odd reason…"

"After being put on an high pedestal for so long, it can make others think I am too good for them, thinking I don't need friends or even a relationship in that matter. Jaune...knew me for me, not for my title." Drago gave her a somewhat confused look, but shrugged with a little sigh.

"I guess females have him their own taste in men." He said shaking his head. "No matter how clumsy, stupid, or weak they are."

"...You still think of him like that, huh?" Pyrrha said, looking a bit disappointed.

"I...didn't mean it like that…" Drago said rubbing the back of his head slightly. "I'll admit, him defeating me was surprising, but he only was able to during an adrenaline rush, and I intend to never lose to him again."

"What about his training with you? I mean, he usually trains with me after you and he is getting impressive results and really good practice sessions with me."

"I'm surprised he survived our first training week, he nearly died either to me, or to the Grimm." Drago said with a slight chuckle. Pyrrha felt slightly uncomfortable with knowing that, but decided to not mention it.

"I only help him out with combinations with his weapon...and his stance...he has been doing well." Pyrrha said with a small smile. "I even decided to put a symbol of mine on his shield."

"...so that is what that heart shaped looking design was?"

"Yes." Drago nodded at her with, to her slight surprise, respect, which was very rare to anyone.

"I must say, the symbol did look nice." He complimented with a small nod. "As for what I trained him on, I helped improve some of his sword styles, defense, and survival skills in the night."

"Didn't Professor Rodriguez train him too?"

"From what he said, yes, though I'm not sure what he taught him when he trained him."

"From my guess, probably teaching him on endurance and precision with a sword and shield." Pyrrha theorized considering how the professor explained range with bladed weaponry, which sounded weird at first, but did prove effective. "But enough about that...did you give him a symbol Dragonheart?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you saw it on his shoulder, burnt into his skin, looks like a Dragon." Drago answered with a small shrug.

"Oh...so that's what it was when me him and Topaz….I'll stop there." she corrected herself quickly. To her surprise, Drago only chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna kill him, or you. I already said he could be with Topaz." Drago said shaking his head. "That applies to you as well."

"Me?"

"I see two bite marks on your shoulders. I can tell, I did it to Ruby when I made her mine a few weeks ago." Drago said with a small smile.

"I've been meaning to ask, is that a usual tradition in your family?" Pyrrha ask with surprisingly interest.

"Yes, its an old tradition that has been forgotten throughout my family's history." Drago said with a small smirk. "I'm the only one who basically knew that, my cousins didn't _have_ to do it, since they're of a new era unlike me, but I guess they wanted to follow an age old tradition." He crossed his arms with his smirk still on his face. "To be honest, I really didn't expect them to follow that tradition."

"I guess old traditions are engraved to all minds, even new generations." Drago looked at her for a moment. Did he really think this would be annoying? He really didn't expect himself to be telling someone he didn't like about one of his old traditions. But she did bring it up, so he answered. Pyrrha looked away for a moment, then looked at Drago.

"Drago?" she said, causing him to look her. "I just want to say-"

"Heeeeeeeey!" a rather high pitch voice was heard from behind them. Drago instantly turned around and lashed out with a clawed hand and loud threatening growl. He gave a dark glare as he sees a feline faunus skating towards him calmly. She had pink hair as there were ponytails on each side of her head. She also had had a pink tail with a skater outfit as she gave a mischievous like look with with a cat face. Behind her was a man with a light brown complexion as he wore a dress vest, dress pants and dress shoes. He also wore a black fedora and black shades.

"Ever heard of the expression, 'Never sneak up on someone'!?" Drago growled with an annoyed glare.

"I didn't know Beacon's best fighter was scared of a cat!" the faunus said with no hesitation, skating around the two.

"Two things I need to make clear." Drago growled with a really annoyed, and somewhat pissed off glare. "One: I'd watch your tongue or I will rip it out with my hand, and Two: I don't _fear_ anyone!"

"Why so serious?"

"A warrior has to be-"

"BOOR-ING!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

"Whatever! A big dragon doesn't scare me!" meanwhile Pyrrha was just watching as the guy in the fedora stood next to her.

"Is she…?" Pyrrha asked pointing at the scene happening.

"Yes, she is." The fedora wearing man said with a slight shrug. Drago had a very dark glare on the pink furred cat faunas who has crossed her arms at him.

"Then allow me to fix that." Drago growled, baring his fangs and claws. "I'll give you a reason to fear me."

"oohhh! Sharp!" she said, not even fazed. Pyrrha gave a worried look as she got in front of him

"Drago. Not out here...please." she insisted. He looked around as there were a lot of people walking around, some taking notice of the scene. He gave a tiny growl before he backed off and crossed his arms.

"Oh well, the pink bitch is not worth it I guess." He said with a glare at the faunas.

"Hehe! Well me and my buddy Flynt have a match tomorrow against the members of team RWBY tomorrow. So I want to not get smothered by brick head over there." The cat faunus declared.

"Come on Neon. Stop harassing the reptile." Flynt insisted, then looked at Drago. "Sorry. She gets hyper quite easily and can say the wrong things."

"Have you ever considered getting a leash, or shock collar?" Drago deadpanned with a half lidded glare and cold tone. Flynt gave a frown towards him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey man. No need for the hostility towards her. She is honestly a kind person." he says that as she sticks her tongue out at him. Drago clenched one of his fists tightly that was surging with blue flames in a mildly threatening way. Pyrrha gave a slightly worried look as Neon only went "ooooh!" with small stars in her eyes.

"Actually, I think roasting her at a few thousand degrees sound better than a shock collar, at least that'll keep her mouth shut for good." Drago growled again with narrowed eyes.

"Hey buddy, drop the tough guy act. You aren't scaring me!" Neon stated with a smirk.

"I wasn't trying to be scary, I was giving a warning." Drago said with a small, almost unnoticeable dark grin. "Like I said before, watch your tongue, or it gets _**ripped**_ out."

"K." she answered dismissively, skating away as Flynt started to follow her with a shake of his head. Drago kept his glare on them till they were out of sight, he extinguished his flames and gave a small growl.

"Foolish animal." He said with a shake of his head. "A stupid, foolish animal." Pyrrha only looked at him with concern towards his attitude. He growled one last time before he turned in the opposite direction with a huff. "Come on now, I'll be glad to be anywhere but near that smug, pink furred, hippy bitch cunt."

"Well okay…" she replied following him. They walked for a while longer till they both stopped, watching the view of Vale. Drago looked at Pyrrha as he crossed his arms.

"Pyrrha?" Drago said, as she looked at him now. "What uh...what were you gonna say. Before...ya know, those two showed up?"

"I just wanted to say…." she started out, then looked away showing some hesitance, then looking at him. "...I'm sorry." Drago stood there for what felt like hours before he gained a confused expression.

"...I'm sorry what?" He asked with surprise. "Sorry, for what?"

"About the argument we both...associated ourselves with. You were right about that if you trained hard enough, you can possibly prevail, and it takes willpower as well...It's just…" she looked out at the view again. "After seeing Professor Anthony and that professor from Shade fight, I just...couldn't fathom anyone, especially if you are gonna do it after graduation, challenging someone so strong. And...I did get a chance to duel with Goodwitch."

"Thinking it was you, you got her down to at least half health." Drago slightly smirked, it went away when she looked at him, then shook her head. "...you lost brutally I'm guessing."

"Not even a hit...and that is why I was skeptical of you without giving you a chance. And I am sorry for that." Drago kept staring at her for long minutes, taking in everything she said. After about maybe two minutes of silence, he sighed heavily before looking away for a brief moment, then back at her.

"...I'm sorry as well." He said with a sincere tone. Now it was Pyrrha's turn to be confused as she looked at him, showing a small level of shock. "For...everything since our first year and day of Beacon. My insults, me almost killing you during our fights, insulting your crush, and downgrading your friends and teammates. I am sorry for everything, I have ever done to you and your friends." she stared at him for a moment, then only smiled at him as she looked back at the view once again.

"Your apology is accepted...I hope it's the same towards mine." she said, sounding relieved and a bit happy at the outcome. Drago blankly stared at her for a few seconds before she was caught off guard by something she did not expect, he _hugged_ her. She froze in shock as she had widened eyes as his hug was meaningful.

"Does… That show I accepted it?" He asked with a semi-awkward tone, obviously not keen or used to giving hugs to people. Pyrrha did feel a bit of awkwardness in it, but it was refreshing. She slowly patted his back as she embraced the hug for a moment.

"It surely does." she smiled at him. Drago, for once, smiled back at someone he claimed he never liked. He pondered for a moment as he looked away.

"Tell you what. How about I give Goodwitch a good pounding and you get to watch after graduation." He suggested with a small grin. "I've fought her once already, so I know her fighting style pretty well by this point." she looked at him with a stare, then smiled once again.

"I would love to see you in battle." she said kindly.

"You'll see him fight tomorrow Mrs. Nikos." The Headmaster's voice sounded behind them. Drago went wide eyed before he shoved Pyrrha away and turned to glare at Ozpin. Pyrrha looked around after composing herself, confused on how the professor even got there.

"Will. You. Not. DO THAT!" He growled with a snarl and bared fangs.

"No promises." he replied with a smile and a sip of his coffee. Drago growled at him for two small reasons, One: He said one of his lines, and Two: He might just do this at his own leisure.

"...Exactly how long were you standing there?"

"Enough to see that you can be a kind individual Dragonheart."

"You will not tell _anyone_ about the hug, am I clear?" Drago growled with a small threatening tone, Ozpin only sipped his coffee with a stoic expression, of course not fazed by Drago's threats.. "And what did you mean earlier before?"

"First off, very well. Second, you'll be assisting team RWBY's selective fighters, Yang and Weiss in the double rounds, the Freelancer of Atlas has decided he will fight with two other fighters in the double rounds as well against them." Ozpin said after taking a drink of his coffee, seriously, how much does this man drink? Drago nodded with a grunt before he, and a slightly dazed Pyrrha left for the Beacon, ready for a good night sleep.


	38. Frost vs Drago, A Gods Anger

**[RWBY's Dorm, Morning]**

Drago was slowly opening his eyes with a small yawn, one of his arms stretched for a moment, while the other was placed around his mate, Ruby. He had returned a little after curfew with Pyrrha, getting a bit scolded by Glynda to which he tuned out, and did let them know that he and Pyrrha were now, _friends/acquaintances_ now, much to their relief, especially to Jaune and Ruby.

Ruby moaned lightly in her sleep, clinging to Drago's side as she rubbed her head on one of his pecks. He smiled warmly down at her as he gave her a small pat on the head. "Little Gemstone." He whispered in her ear softly. "It's time to awaken."

" _Nooo~ I don't think I'm ready for that, Drago~."_ she mumbled softly.

'Is she having a wet dream?' He thought with a small surprised tone, then gained a small, mischievous smirk.

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt, much." He whispered in her ear again. "We can take it slow if you want." He then gave her ear a small nibble with his fangs, causing Ruby to shudder and make a light moan, before he went back to whispering. "After all, I don't want to hurt my precious flower _too_ badly~." Ruby gained a small smile in her sleep as she moaned lightly.

" _Okay...just try to be gentle…"_ she said with a content sigh. He looks to his left to see Yang looking at him with a half lidded grin, still laying in bed.

"You can be an ass sometimes." she joked. Drago only shrugged with his smirk.

"She's not complaining." He said rubbing the top of Ruby's head, then looking down at her with a smirk. "Aren't you little gemstone." He then captured her lips gently with his own lips. Ruby didn't object in the slightest as she actually woke up to it, but only half lidded expression as she placed a hand on his cheek. Drago placed a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss with a small smirk, ignoring the stare he got from Yang.

"Seems you found a way to wake up Rubes." Yang chuckled lightly, deciding to get out of bed. Drago rolled his eyes at her after he pulled away from the kiss.

"I guess." He said shrugging before he stood up and stretched a bit, satisfying pops and cracks being heard. "Welp, I'm taking a shower." Ruby sat up and rubbed her eyes, a little bit tired. Drago took a small glance at her and smirked a bit mischievously. "Would you like to join me, Ruby?" Ruby jolted in surprise that woke her up even more and blushed.

"Well- I- um- you-..." she stammered with embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding, Rubes." Drago said chuckling before he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Yang crouched down next to Ruby with a perverted grin.

"Guessing you could have joined him to fulfill that dream you had of him." she teased. Ruby blushed and looked away with a shy look, nibbling her thumb in slight embarrassment. Blake got up moments later after Yang got out of bed. She said nothing really as Weiss was still sleeping. Yang gave Weiss an half lidded frown as she puts her palm up next to Ruby.

"Gimme the whistle." she asked, to which Ruby quickly pulled it out and gave it to her. Yang casually walked up near Wiess's bed and blew on the whistle loudly. Weiss comically jumped and fell out of her bed with a shout, making an "oof" sound after landing on the ground.

"Come on, Weiss. We gotta get ready for our match today." Yang said with a grin as she was still in her pajamas.

"Thanks for the reminder, but _why_ did you use the whistle!?" Weiss yelled with an annoyed glare. Not a second later, Drago emerged from the bathroom in his usual armor now while sharpening his claws. He took a glance at the heiress with a bland, half lidded look.

"I would think you would wear earmuffs by now." He said before he placed his file away and picked up his sword that was near his napping spot.

"Well I WOULD if father would stop declining my credit card…" Weiss mumbled.

"You know you could've asked _one_ of us to buy you a pair." Drago once again deadpanned before he unsheathed his sword to inspect it, watching it glow faintly. "And don't you have your own cash on you?"

"...Right now it's a credit card." Weiss admitted. Drago rolled his eyes at her as he sheathed his sword and strapped it to his side.

"That's just sad...very disappointingly sad." He said shaking his head. "Let's get going, I'll be joining you for your match."

"We still need to shower, you go on ahead, we already know you wouldn't wait for us anyways."

'Shit, they are starting to know my gimmicks.' Drago thought with a small grimace. He shook his head for a moment before he left the room, now standing in the hallway. It has been noticeable through the school that Drago may still be annoyed by most students, he tends to not get annoyed by Team JNPR and RWBY anymore, at least, if they tried to. But to everyone else, such as Sun or Neptune, he still gives the usual threat or warning of being sent to the infirmary, especially to team CRDL. With team CFVY, the only person he finds very annoying Is the leader, Coco who sometimes questions why he wears his armor most of the time. The one time he enjoyed threatening someone, was definitely Cardin Winchester for the time he called his tough guy attitude out in front of everyone in the hallway. It was glorious. He only did it because of what he was doing with Ruby when he walked in with Pyrrha in the dorm building. Cardin was calling her names such as "beast lover" or "whore to a monster" all in the while pinning her to the wall all because he was bigger than her. Not that she cowered down to him at all, she just said nothing as she glared into his face.

 **[Last night]**

"What's with the look, Red Riding Hood? Thinking of trying to beat me up with your fists or something? You are nothing without your weapon, kid." Cardin mocked as Ruby only glared at him with her hands on her hips, while students gather around. Her glare was on his eyes for a few seconds before giving off a small grin, which got him confused. He got his answer though as he was pushed away from Ruby, turning to see Drago folding his arms at him with his stoic glare. Cardin's team step back as they lost their superior complex and turned to widened shock eyes as they took a step back. Cardin in the mean while just kept his smirking look. "Oh, the lizard has come to rescue his damsel in distress! How romantic." Drago looked at him still with his glare, but surprised his team a bit when it softened a bit.

"Is this what your team has been reduced to, Winchester?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "A bunch of cowards who would pick on people smaller than them? Did the Ursa from a few months ago show that you're actually weak, pathetic excuses of warriors, if you can even call yourselves that."

"I have won many matches, _Dragonheart_." Cardin sneered, now losing his smug look into a glare.

"And it has only dumbed down into you relying on brute strength instead of tactics, it must be vacant up in that block of a head of yours, replaced with the mind of a stupid boarbatusk." Drago replied, never losing his calm, stoic glare.

"I don't need someone like you to talk down to me, you don't know m-" Cardin went to get in Drago's face, only for Drago to make the first move first.

"And what the hell are you gonna do, Cardin?" Drago said, growling quietly. "Fight me? You are nothing compared to me, you and your entire team could lose to Jaune now, the absolute worst swordsman I knew, and you couldn't even beat him two months ago. I could match and surpass Pyrrha in combat, whilst you and your team couldn't even deplete a smidge of her aura. Face it, Cardin." He then placed a claw underneath his chin, poking his neck slightly. "You and your team, are nothing but dumb, stupid, worthless excuses of warriors who are better off as toymakers." the students "oooh" as Ruby watched with a smirk as she looked at Cardin. He growled in anger as he clenched his fists, Drago turning towards Ruby with a smile.

"You okay?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm fine." she replied with a nod. As Drago wasn't looking, Cardin was induced with so much anger he tried to punch Drago in the back of the head, only for Drago to catch it without even looking. He turned his head to look at him with a glare as he twisted the arm slowly as Cardin grunted in slight pain, turning towards the twisted arm. Ruby gave a shocked look at Cardin for even attempting such a move.

"Trying to attack me while I'm not looking?" Drago asked with a glare, applying more pressure to the twisting arm. "Only fools, cowards, and people with a suicide wish only try a fool's trick on me."

 _ ***SNAP***_

Cardin shouted in pain after Drago snapped his arm with ease, his grip still on the now, injured, broken arm, causing the students wince from it and make an "oooh!". He added to the pain by squeezing the arm tightly, the sounds of bones cracking could be heard if you ignored Cardin's pained screams and shouts. Ruby put a hand on his arm.

"Drago...he's had enough." she said softly. He looked at her for a moment, before nodding with a sigh, slowly removed his hand away from Cardin's injured arm. Cardin thought it was over, but was now bitched slapped by Drago into his team.

"The next time you insult my mate, I will break more than just your arm." He warned with a loud growl, then glared at the rest of his team. "That applies to all of you." they quickly nodded as they take Cardin to the infirmary. He watched them leave before he looked at Ruby, who I'm returned look at him, tilting her head closing her eyes and smiling. He smiled back at her with a chuckle before he gave a small pat on her head.

 **[Present]**

Drago's thoughts went away when Team RWBY'S door opened, showing them fully dressed.

"Team RWBY ready for combat!" Ruby said enthusiastically with a salute.

"It's only me and Weiss today, though." Yang stated.

"Still representing team RWBY."

"True." she then looked at Drago. "I..actually thought you'd be long gone by now."

"Eh, guess I can show _some_ patience I suppose." He said shrugging. "We could wait for JNPR to wake up first, but I don't have the time." He then left the group to themselves, all the while humming the song " _The Misty Mountains Cold_ " to himself. Team JNPR come out about five minutes later as they walked towards the coliseum, ready to finish up two on two battles for the day, leading to singles. Drago was waiting by the entrance of the arena with crossed arms, still humming the song with closed eyes. He opened them when they got closer, the door was still closed since they were there pretty early, but it wouldn't be for long. For now Drago actually started out a few conversations with Pyrrha, Yang, and Jaune for a bit, putting an arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"And just as the monster tries to punch him, the other monster brute stabs his arm, putting more spikes into him. He didn't stop there, he then starts to relentlessly punch him, stabbing more spikes into the other monsters body, making him kneel to him. He then starts to punch his face a few times before he shouts out "DIE" then grabs his head saying "Doom", and rips his head off, holding it up with a victorious roar." Drago finished with a small shrug. "Overall, the monster couldn't be killed with brute strength a second time, no matter how strong his other opponent got through his anger, that and his healing factor was not infinite like his strength."

"...How do you see these events?" Jaune asked confused.

"Trust me, these nineteen years have been entertaining." Drago said with a shrug and grin. "I was just lucky I guess." Finally the doors are unlocked as Drago immediately entered, considering they are first round last he checked on his scroll. "I hope these fighters of Atlas can prove a challenge, especially their Freelancer."

An hour has passed as it started to prepare the match, Yang, Weiss, and Drago were currently in the arena standing and waiting for their opponents. Drago had his arms crossed and kept looking around the stadium, looking at the people who were either chatting, or in Nora's and Topaz's case, cheering. Yang was on his right, Weiss on his left, both just looking around the stadium as well. Ruby went to go talk to Penny, who was actually before them this time. Probably due to him not checking an updated version of the listings, which he really didn't mind, for he could actually watch this Penny person actually fight.

"Well, I'm bored already, should I tell you about a battle between two secret agents or a battle between four...turtle faunas ninjas?" Drago said with a slight bored tone. Suddenly he sees his opponents walk into the arena across from him. "Oh, nevermind." On the left was Flynt Coal, the right was Neon Katt, and in between them, was Freelancer Frost.

"Hey! You Weiss Shnee?" Flynt called out as Weiss was currently talking to Yang.

"Why, yes, I am." she greeted.

"You a Heiress, right?"

"Of course. Glad to meet someone who noticed."

"Yeah. My grandfather owned a small Dust shop back where I live…" he then turned it into a glare. "Where it got abandoned due to Shnee enterprises."

Weiss lost her greeting smile as it turned into a frown. "Oh...sorry to hear about that."

"Yeah, right."

"Forget about that Coal, you can discuss things with her another time." Frost said with a small wave of his hand.

"...Fine." Drago was looking between the three fighters with an arched eyebrow, mostly focusing on Frost, who in return looked back at him with a small raised eyebrow.

"Hey, why don't you-" Yang tried to defend Weiss.

" _Hey, why don't you?_ " mimicked Neon, dropping her unflattered expression. "That's what _you_ sound like!"

Yang looked a bit stumped and confused, not sure how to react. "Um.." Drago instantly glared at Neon while clenching his fists tightly.

"Hey! Where did you get your hair extensions?"

"This is...just my normal hair."

" _Ooh._ Really?"

Yang looks annoyed now. "Yeah! Is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerskating some time! It's super fun!" she then takes a look at Yang. "It'd probably take you awhile, though. Since you're so...top-heavy."

Yang looks down at herself before gritting her teeth at her, the arena selection starting up. "Excuse me!?"

"I'd keep your mouth shut, hippy bitch." Drago growled with an annoyed tone.

"And I'd use a breath mint, lizard breath!" she said with a tongue sticking out.

"Please Dragonheart; you need to learn how to adapt to others." Frost stated, taking out his two chainsaw weapons, Flynt already holding his trumpet in his hand. Drago first glared and growled at Frost, before giving a deadpanned look at Coal.

"A trumpet… That's your weapon?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "What're you gonna do, play for us till we go deaf?"

"I'd watch the sarcasm, reptile breath, never diss a huntsman's weapon." Flynt stated calmly.

"Heh, seriously, The leader of team CFVY's weapon is more intimidating, and it's a freakin hand bag."

"...That you also criticized and underestimated." Yang said. She was then hit in the back of the head by Drago's tail.

"Shut up bimbo." He growled with a glare at her. She glared back with a growl.

" **Three…** " The randomizer for the fields were choosing. **"Two…"** Both sides got ready to attack. " **One…"** Flynt got in front with his weapon out, confusing both Weiss and Yang. **"...Begin!** " Port declared. Right away Flynt lifted his weapon and blew a large musical note so powerful it pushed back the three with its force. Drago quickly used his claws to stop himself before he almost got out of the arena, not expecting his weapon to be that powerful. He growled in annoyance before he stood up and walked towards them, stomping with each step, leaving cracks on the ground. The problem was that he had some difficulty getting there, due to the note. What he noticed late, however, was that Neon was skating towards them in the shockwave as Frost was doing the same, both using it as a an advantage. Neon skated past Drago as Frost took this moment to attack Drago, slicing at him with his chainsaws before kicking him onto the north side of the broken City, sprinting after him. Neon used her rainbow speed to push Yang into the other side of where Drago and Frost were, leaving Weiss to deal with Flynt.

Drago was blocking Frost's attacks with an astral spear, then knocked him back with an astral warhammer into one of the debris walls. Frost got out quickly as he caught him off guard with a roundhouse kick, followed by a crossbow shot to his chest, making him stumble back. He heard him crackle in amusement.

"I always wanted to fight Beacon's Freelancer, such a treat!" Frost declared, forming his weapon into his dual Chainsaws, clashing with Drago's astral dual wielded swords.

"Shut up!" He said with a glare before headbutting him and followed up with a tail whip. Frost backflipped after the hit, before jumping back into the fight as he kneed Drago in the face, using one of his chainsaws to grind on the floor as he swung it upwards, getting a good slash across Drago's body. He stumbled back with a growl before charging back at him with his own astral chainsaw.

 **[Play Neon by RWBY soundtrack]**

Yang was having trouble getting a hit on Neon who kept skating fast across the battlefield.

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a beat…" Neon said quietly to herself, scatting away from Yang's blasts. Yang continued to shoot as she got angrier and frustrated, causing Neon to smirk as she cracks her glow sticks, making them blue, and then freezing Yang's right leg.

"Hm-hmm!" she then smacks her butt at her. "Look! Now you're bottom heavy too!" Yang in anger slams her frozen leg on the ground, breaking the ice around it and freeing her leg. This didn't stop Neon from freezing her left arm right after. "You should _cool_ off! Get it? Cause you're angry." Neon joked with a giggle, Yang in frustration slams her frozen arm on the wall next to her, freeing it and breaking the wall in the process.

Weiss was in a standoff with Flynt Coal before she spun around making glyphs around herself before firing ice shards out of them and at him. Flynt looks down and smiles, leaping forward onto his knees and blows his horn as a column of flame erupts from the geyser, diverting its flame to melt the ice chunks. He gets up and started to twirl his trumpet.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Flynt taunted. Weiss looks slightly offended as she spun the revolver part on her rapier, making it stop on a white dust round and aiming it at him, he raised his trumpet up. Weiss unleashed a small wind attack from her weapon, as Flynt countered back with his own music. Weiss then starts to make glyphs around the both of them before she used them to strike different angles, hitting Flynt. He was stunned for a moment before he stood up straight while playing his trumpet, the crowd from Atlas cheering as he made three more copies of himself, each one had a different color on the hat.

"Woah!" Jaune exclaimed, shocked by what he is doing. Drako and Topaz looked intrigued at most, Topaz with starry eyes.

"Multiform technique." They both said together, Topaz sounded more excited though compared to her brother who sounded more bored.

" **What is this?** " Port asked to his commentary partner, Oobleck.

" **It appears young Flynt has just activated his semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!** " Oobleck explained. The Flynt's tip their hats around towards the audience, looking up at the scoreboard to see that Yang and Weiss are at half aura, Drago getting close to halfway, but all are still in the fight. " **Ah, it seems our guest commentators have arrived.** "

" **...Well, missed half the fight, but I already know it's just getting started.** " Anthony admitted, sitting down as a few chuckles came from the audience. Rodriguez getting there as well. Frost himself chuckled a bit from the humor, but gave a small shout of surprise when he was suddenly lifted up into the air, and slammed into one of the lava rocks. Drago was above where he slammed Frost, glaring down at him before looking at Coal and flying down at him with an astral AK-47, landing just a three feet away.

"Killer Quartet, is that really what it's called?" He deadpanned with a glare. "What's it called if it's just three of you, Terror Trio?"

"You really like criticizing when you dress like you are in some bad medieval movie." Flynt gave with his own deadpan.

"Hardy har har." Drago said sarcastically before he aimed his gun at him, his own body glowing a bit. "You ready to tango with me?" He then made his own copies of himself, each one exactly like him, and all aiming at Flynt and his copies. Flynt gave a glare as he pulled his trumpet back up, only to divert his eyes to Neon annoying Yang. Drago was about to shoot until Frost came from his side and spinned kicked him, his copies quickly coming back as Drago started to tumble a bit before catching himself.

"Didn't your teacher tell you to never ignore your current opponent?" Frost crackled, kicking Drago further away from Flynt. Drago made his three clones that surrounded Frost and fired at him while running around him in circles.

"Yes, but I sometimes forget that rule." Drago answered before he to fired at him with a astral Vulcan Gatling gun. He then made two more clones of himself, these one a little bit different than the rest. These two copies were smaller by two feet, and wielded an astral orcish sword in one hand, and an orcish axe in the other. The two copies looked at Drago, who motioned his head towards Frost who was looking between a downed Weiss and an angered Yang. The two smaller clones nodded before they charged at him with tiny growls.

Flynt meanwhile, started to divert his attention to Yang as he created his copies again, trying to get a completely distracted red-eyed and angry fighter. What he wasn't expecting was Weiss to tackle him into a geyser, engulfing both of them.

"What?" Yang said confused, looking behind her.

"Weiss!" both Ruby and Blake said simultaneously.

" **It appears we got a double knockout in our hands!** " Port declared.

" **In fact, it seems like Ms. Weiss's aura has completely depleted! She has sacrificed herself to take out Flynt!** "

" **Don't get ahead of yourselves.** " Anthony said calmly, confusing the professors until they actually looked.

" **What's this!?** " Oobleck said in shock. The Geyser faded as it showed Flynt, obviously injured and almost past his limit, but is still standing.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, Flynt Coal is still standing tall!"** Rodriguez declared, Flynt starting to stumble a bit towards Yang with his eyes showing anger. He marched forward as Neon skated over to him.

"You did it Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Neon informed. Yang looked like she was at her breaking point.

" **Oh boy, she gonna get hotter than a stove oven at this rate. Don't get a Xio Long angry folks."** Anthony commented. Yang gave out a scream of rage, combined with a group of lava bursts, starting to shoot several shots at her two opponents.

"Yo, Neon. Go!" Flyn ordered. He blows from his trumpet again as Neon uses it like from earlier. Yang meets her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempts to get a hit on the girl. Failing that, she leaps out of the noise and blasts the ground where Neon is, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasts almost gets Flynt, who's forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, still avoiding the blasts and even rolling on the debris being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. She rolls up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang lands on the ground away from her and runs right at Flynt, rocketing forward even as he uses his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provides the necessary boost to finally get close and clap her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence is broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he's knocked on his back and the buzzer rings.

" **Ooh! Sour note for Flynt!** " Oobleck said, wincing a bit from the hit. Yang slides back from the blast as she looks around for her remaining opponent. Neon is currently trying to dodge geysers.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a…" At that moment, her front wheels catch on a crack in the ground, losing her balance and causing her to shed a few quick tears. "...Beat?" Time catches up as she pitches forward, trying to roll up in a ball only to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She's helpless to do anything as Yang smirks, fires off a single shot, and hits her screaming target in an explosion of sparks and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sound. Yang showed anger in her eyes for a few seconds before closing them and opening them quickly.

"Weiss!" she realized, running over to her burnt friend who is laying on the ground. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

Weiss coughs as dust comes out. "I think I won't be singing for awhile." Yang gave a mixture of worry and relief, until turning into a joking smile.

"You know, I don't think that was perfect form."

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss laughed sarcastically, getting into another cough fit.

 **[End Song]**

" **WHAT!?** " they heard Neon shout, Yang and Weiss' attention are drawn to her, now devoid of color, as she freaks out "We lost? We lost? Team FNKI lost? That was... that was…" her color returns to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment. "Amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys are super awesome! We should definitely party sometime, right Flynt?" said person was getting up to his feet as he looked at Weiss.

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee…" he pauses as he looks at her, softening his glare to a small smile. "I dig it." They both smile at the two as Yang gets Weiss out of the way when Drago and Frost are still going at it.

" **Well, the duo certainly won, but it isn't over until either freelancer falls.** " Rodriguez stated.

" **You got that right, brother, for it will be the most intense fight with both Frost and Dragonheart in action.** " Anthony stated.

Frost killed off the final clone of Drago as he turned towards him with a creepy eerie smile. "Are you done playing hard to get, Dragonheart?" Drago growled loudly before he flew up quickly and made two oversized twelve gauge shotguns and flew directly at him and fired two shots when he was close enough. Frost swiftly dodged them as he was getting closer himself, dodging the shots with ease.

'Now!' he shouted in his mind as he took out a dark dust as he stepped forward and quickly stabbing Drago's arm, causing a grunt of pain, Frost following it up as he used Drago's chest as a way to kick himself away from him.

"Let's see what the so called fearless warrior hides amongst his true fears." Frost said creepily as he threw the dust on the floor. Drago landed on the opposite side of the Shadow dust, growling at him, but stopped immediately when he saw the dust crystal shatter, and move around forming something. Coal gave a knowing glare as he actually did feel a little bad for Dragonheart. Meanwhile, Neon was just smiling at this with her usual cat face expression.

"Uh oh." Ruby said in a worried tone after seeing the ink take shape, however, unlike the one Freelancer Forest fought, the ink took a full humanoid shape. The crowd itself was leaning in to see what it would be, thinking it might be some kind of Grimm, they were wrong. The ink made the humanoid shape just an inch taller than Drago, then started to make squishing noises around the back before wings sprouted from it, they were white feathered with golden armor guards on them. The rest of the body took a golden shine before it revealed a body with golden armor with a feathery design like a Phoenix. The head then started to take shape now, forming a human like face that was pale white with long white hair. Forming around lastly was the helmet like crown that had a hole near the top for the beings unicorn like horn to stick out of. The being had his eyes closed still for a few seconds before they opened up quickly revealing his piercing blue eyes. The people in the crowd were awestruck at this new individual and his appearance, while Team RWBY looked shocked to say the least. Drago to most of the audience's surprise, looked frozen, his eyes were wide as he stared at the unknown individual who was looking around the arena.

" **Bloody hell..."** Anthony said, getting up slightly, just as shocked and surprised as the crowd and his fellow professors.

"This is...newish." Frost said scratching his head in confusion. The being glanced at him then back at Drago with a dark smirk.

"Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it." The unknown being said with a chuckle at Drago, his voice was almost smooth, but deep as well. "I never thought I would see you again, Dragonheart." Said person had his fist clenched together with a look of anger and fury now as the unknown individual smirked at him. "You still mad about what happened, heh, you know how to hold a grudge."

"Shut up." Drago growled out in a primal tone, obviously not at all happy about seeing this person at all. The unknown person chuckled in amusement at his anger with crossed arms. He then took a glance back at Frost, then to Yang with an arched eyebrow. Frost gave a curious look, but was also smirking. Yang went wide eyed as she felt...a bit frightened by this individual, which was unnatural to her.

"And pray tell, who are they?" He asked with a smirk. "More friends, I would be shocked if they were, considering what happened to your old ones." He finished off with a dark laugh that made Drago all the more angrier. He instantly flew towards him; a large crack forming beneath him where he last stood. The unknown person instantly grinned with a chuckle before he too flew towards him, both of them slamming into each other, having a power struggle.

 **[Play Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold]**

Ruby from the stands got out of her surprised look and looked at the unknown person with squinted eyes. Her eyes went a little wide eyed before she tugged on Blake's arm.

"Blake, doesn't he look like someone we saw before, in Drago's book?" She asked her faunas friend with a small surprised tone.

"I...I think so." Blake answered, not so sure. Drago roared as he gave the dust creation a swift right hook. It made contact, but the individual retaliated with his own left hook, knocking Drago back a few feet before he growled and charged back at him with a roar.

" **W-well, whoever this individual is; he sure is just as skilled as Dragonheart.** " Port said surprised.

Frost was grinning with crossed arms at seeing Drago fighting the unknown fighter, and turned his attention to Yang who was busy watching as well. He grinned a bit before he formed his crossbow and aimed at her with a chuckle.

"Your turn to be knocked out." He said with a small laugh before he started to fire at her. As Drago blocked a kick, his eyes quickly diverted to Yang slowly turning her head to see a barrage of bolts coming towards her, already too late to even react. He growled before he grabbed his opponent by his neck and threw him at Yang, knocking her back as he got hit by the bolts instead. Frost sneered in annoyance as Drago flew towards the armored person, grabbing him and slamming him with a spinebuster. His opponent grunted in pain, but was silenced by a stomp on the head by Drago, who followed up by grabbing him and throwing him up into the air, and flew up to slam both his fists into him, making the armored individual slam into the ground and leaving a small crater. Though it was a brutal hit, the individual simply stood up and dusted off his shoulder. Drago landed in front of him with an angered glare.

"Still a nuisance, I see." the person said to him with a small hint of annoyance. Drago growled as he got into a fighting stance. He looked at the stands and stared for a couple of seconds, then quickly looking back at the individual.

The armored fighter fully turned his head and gave a dark look as he stared at Ruby. Said person froze with wide eyes, her pupils shaking as she gave some small fear from his look. He looked back at Drago, then to Ruby, back to Drago. He then smiled evilly at him with a dark chuckle.

"I see this Draconian God has gained a new mate, a shame if what would happen if she ended up like Emerald now, wouldn't it." He said now laughing.

Drago's heart gave a loud beat as he went wide eyed, his eyes flickering to fully red as his pupils became slitted, hardening into a nasty angered and furious look.

"What's wrong Draconian, did I hit a ner-AHH!" The armored individual was cut off by a stomach punch from Drago that made him cough up saliva. Ruby jolted back in shock from her boyfriends speed and strength. Jaune had shocked eyes and a small slack jaw, Pyrrha covering her mouth with the same type of shocked eyes. Ren only widened his eyes as Nora looked on excitedly. Drago growled loudly as he followed up with a swift uppercut that sent the armored being soaring up, Drago flying up to follow him. He then appeared above him and slammed both of his feet into the armored beings chest, making a huge crack in his armor as he was sent back into the ground. The armored being coughed up what looked like a mixture of black and red blood, but the next thing he saw before he his vision was covered in darkness, was an angered Draconian with his fist pulled back and slammed into his face.

 **[End Song]**

Drago was growling and grunting like a ravage beast as he started to slam his fists into his armored opponents face, a mixture of black ink and blood were coating his fists and some splattering onto his face. The crowds cheers faded as it went completely silent, Drago still mercilessly punched the individuals face. Frosts creepy grin started to change into a shocked and a hint of fear as he took a small step back. Drago stopped for a moment then grabbed the armored being and made him stand up with him before he resumed to punch his face with one arm now, more black ink and blood flying. Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing as she saw absolute strength. Connor had his glare, but his pupils were shaking violently in shock. Drago then turned the golden armored being around and gripped his wings, placing a boot on his back and ripped his wings right off and tossing them aside with a growl. Mercury stood up as he watched this carnage on this individual, completely astonished as Emerald was just frozen in her seat. Cinder herself was actually surprised and baffled as she had her arms crossed and widened eyes. To finish it off, he grabbed the individual's head, to which his face was almost mush, and slammed it hard on the ground. A couple of seconds pass, and the dust creation started to dissolve into black ink. Drago stood up and stood there for a moment, before turning quickly towards Frost, anger still written in his face. Frost took another step back, but wasn't prepared for Drago to quickly fly towards him and slam his fist into him, and launching him over Yang, a buzzer sound went off indicating it as a knock out. Frost was laying on the ground clutching his stomach in pain as he had slight trouble getting up.

Drago started to loose his angered expression, changing it into a look of worry before he took a glance at the audience. They were silent as they looked at him; but what got his attention was Ruby and his two kids. Ruby looked worried and shocked as she was resting her hands on the railing. Drako and Topaz had worried and shocked looks on their faces as they glanced at each other and then back to him. Drago glanced down at his hands, the ink and blood were slowly dissolving, but he still imagined they were still their.

He gave a look no one ever thought they would see: fear. He started to hyperventilate slightly, as he put his hands down, looking at the audience. His head was looking side to side as he kept stepping backwards with fearful eyes. He shook his head quickly before he sped out of the arena with his flight, leaving a quiet, shocked audience. Ruby stood silently before turning to Blake and the two kids of Dragonheart.

"You three go help out Weiss; I'll go check on Drago." she said, quickly running away from her seat. They nodded slowly as she left to find her boyfriend. Yang stood next to Weiss who both had disturbed and worried looks on them. In the announcer's booth, Port had stayed quiet with a shocked look, while Oobleck was shaking his head while covering his eyes with his hand.

Anthony took off his headset as he had no idea what to say. Port and Oobleck were so shocked, they show their eyes as they blinked. Rodriguez only shook his head with with a small frown. It cuts to Ozpin who stood up from his chair as he stared at his screen intently. He may not be showing it; but felt something he hasn't felt before: complete shock and fear.


	39. Ruby's Confession

**[Fair Grounds, with the Freelancers]**

After the fight between Beacons Fighters and Atlas fighters, most of the people left quickly with quiet, shocked looks on their faces. Teams (R)WBY and JNPR had left to walk around a bit, trying to clear their heads after what Drago did with his "feared" opponent. Ruby left to go find him after he left the arena. Drako and Topaz offered to help, but was declined by Ruby saying how she should try to talk to him alone. The Freelancers of Haven, along with Freelancer Frost who was not seriously injured, and Woodlin had decided to sit down at a nearby table next to the old man's Noodle Stand. All but Connor were either having shocked faces, or in Woodlin's case, eating with a fearful look. Connor looked more intrigued, unlike the others who were more concerned or fearful.

"I've seen many things happen to people when fighting their fear creations from my Shadow Dust." Frost broke the silence. "But...I've never seen someone kill their fears this… Brutally."

"Ay, I've never seen such anger and hatred for one person." Celtic added with a shake of his head. "By the way he looked and talked with Dragonheart, they knew each other for a long time."

"Which most likely brought up more fear and hatred towards him." Lilly also chimed in. "I do not wish to fight him any time soon…only if I must."

"You're scared of him now?" Connor asked with an arched eyebrow and glare.

"You were there when we watched him, Connor. Don't talk down to her like that." Celtic defended, understanding Lilly being being a bit fearful.

"Yes and unlike _you_ I'm not easily frightened by something like this." Connor replied back with a glare at him now. "It just makes it more, interesting."

"Oi, I'm just saying lad. Don't treat a friend like they don't have their own feelin's."

"She's a Freelancer like us, if you or Frost are this scared of one lone Freelancer, then why do you stay?" Connor asked with a small hiss.

"We can say the same thing about that overuse of your _pride_ Connor." Frost stated with a bit of edge in his tone.

"I'm pretty sure you don't get a say in this considering your aftermath with Dragonheart." Connor said with a louder hiss and glare.

"And they say I'M the arrogant one." Frost muttered. Connor growled at him with a harsh glare while clenching his fists. Lilly was looking at Connor with a worried look as he kept glaring at Frost.

"Hmph, whatever." Connor said after looking away with crossed arms. "Dragonheart won't be in the tournament for long, not after I defeat him."

"You still want to...fight him?" Lilly asked after her silence. Connor turned towards her with a half lidded look.

"No I intend to take him to a tea party." He said with a sarcastic tone before he gained a more harsher tone. "What the fuck do you think my answer is?"

"After seeing what we all have seen, I consider against it. I suggest you back out of that fight." she said calmly, ignoring his sarcasm and tone.

"I don't back down from fights, Lilly." Connor hissed out. "You know what happened the last time I backed down from one? What happened to my village, my family, and her?"

"Her death wasn't your fault, it was the misfortune of getting a rare disease." Lilly then stood up, surprisingly getting a glare herself. "And I do give you my condolences, but you can't use that event for every scenario." Connor was slightly surprised before he glared back with a small growl. Woodlin had quickly finished his food before he silently stood up and walked away to try and avoid any of the conflict. "You might not know it, but unlike you, I know when I am outmatched."

"I hardly doubt he will beat me in the tournament, that is if he wasn't disqualified from it." Connor growled with slight anger.

"And this is why I worry for you." she replied with some edge in her tone. "You have the arrogance of a lone Beowulf fighting ten experienced hunters and huntresses!"

"Do not compare me to a fucking Grimm!" Connor almost shouted at her while standing up himself. "I'm not that weak like you!"

"Brute strength won't win every fight, something _you_ seem to not understand! The fact is, you underestimate an opponent so easily that you'd grow careless!"

"I'm not that careless Lilly, I can handle one reptile faunas! He's just _one_ person!"

"And that person had the skill and strength to turn a being's head into mush!"

"And so does an Ursa Major what's the damn difference!"

"One has intelligence and skill, one uses instincts!" Celtic was just watching as he was taking a drink of his water, Frost doing his best to tune them out. "Fighting him will only be for naught!"

"You too had more intelligence and skill yet you couldn't even save Tulip from that Arachnidus two years ago!" Celtic almost spat out his drink as he quickly covered his mouth. Frost looked surprised but otherwise stayed quiet. Lilly changed from a glare to sad widened eyes as she flinched, looking at Connor.

Connor lost his glare and just looked at her with widen eyes and kept his mouth shout at what he just said. Lilly looked down as she closed her eyes, then opened them a moment later as tears started to form. Frost was looking back and forth between them, feeling an awkward and sad atmosphere in the air.

"I'll just uh...go." He said standing up and turning away. "This is getting too personal." she turned away from Connor after looking at him with saddened eyes.

"...Do what you must." she said, her voice sounding a bit raspy from her emotion as she started to walk away.

"Lilly, I…" Connor tried to say something, but he couldn't find the right words to say. Celtic stood up and looked at him with an angered look, pointing at him.

"That, was low, even for ye." he hissed at him before he started to quickly follow Lilly to comfort her, Connor standing there as he watched his only friends walk away. He sighed heavily before he sat back down with his head in his hands. Somewhere in the distance, the Professor of Shade academy, Boulder was watching from behind a stand with his arms crossed. He shook his head with a small sigh as he picked up a mug of tea as he drank it.

"You may have the fighting spirit of a warrior, but you lack the fundamentals of showing affection to a friend and comrade." he said to himself as he stopped drinking and sets it down on the table, getting up and walking away.

 **[Dorm rooftop, with Drago]**

The Freelancer of Beacon was currently walking back and forth on the roofs with his head buried in his hands. He flew out of the coliseum as soon as he left the arena, not wanting to be near anybody at the moment. He still couldn't believe that he did that in front of the whole audience, especially in front of his mate. He could still see their eyes of fear and shock after he brutally killed his "feared" enemy. His kids already knew that he would kill, but didn't expect him to do it all in front of the whole audience due to his stature at Beacon, a bit worse, it was still broadcasted, or so he thought. In reality the professors had told the camera crew to stop rolling as soon as he started to rip off his opponents wings. He continued his pace until he sort of jolts up when he hears the door open. On instinct, like always, he turns around quickly and gets in a fighting stance while growling menacingly with a warning glare.

It took him only a second to lose it as it was his mate, Ruby Rose as she closed the door behind her, giving a worried look. Drago comically got out of fighting stance and nervously crossed his arms and stood straight, which is a rare thing to see of him.

"Ruby...can I…help you?" He asked turning away from her till his back was to her, a somewhat worried and scared look.

"Drago…" she said as she walked forward with a hand out. "Are you...alright?"

"I...I don't know." He answered with a small sigh. "I'm quite surprised you're here to see me...even after I…" He stayed quite covering his face with one hand.

"It wasn't a real person though, right?" she reasoned as she placed a hand on his back caringly. He flinched from her touch causing her to pull her hand back abruptly.

"True but...you wouldn't understand." He said with a shake of his head, refusing to look at Ruby in the eye.

"Why say that?" she asked. Drago didn't immediately answer before he looked down at her with a hesitant look.

"It's...like my age, it's complicated." He said with a hesitant tone. She looked at him before turning her head as she was thought.

"...I can understand why." she said finally. Drago looked back at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked with an arched eyebrow while Ruby looked away with a slight ashamed look.

"I…" she said, now she being the hesitant one. She then looks at him, more shame shown. "I…read through your journal…I know who that person was...the...Alicorn God."

"...What?"

"If you are gonna be mad at me for a while for going into your privacy, you have every right to...I've been meaning to tell you three months ago but...we barely knew each other and when we didn't have much going into that relationship I grew scared to…" she then looked away. "It...fell out of your bag one day, I was gonna put it back but...since my crush on you was stronger than the right decision, I grew curious and…" she looked like she wanted to cry. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Drago didn't say anything for a few moments before he glared at her with a slight mad look. "Which parts did you read?" He demanded.

"...The first few pages." Ruby said looking away while wiping her eyes. "The ones about...about your family...your brother… and the "Lasts Stand" with your friends, that's where I learned about the Alicorn God." Drago was silent once again as he kept glaring down at her before he turned away from her and sighed heavily while covering his face with a shake of his head.

"I'm not happy." He said shaking his head in a disappointed tone. "I'm not happy about what I just heard." Ruby looked away as she nodded in understanding, what she wasn't expecting was Drago gently pulling her towards him. "But that doesn't mean I'm mad at you, I'm mostly disappointed in you."

"I guess...that's better than being mad?" she said, mostly asking in a meek tone, giving a small nervous smile. He kneeled down as he looked into her eyes. "Drago I- MMPH!" Ruby went wide eyed as she was cut of by an unexpected kiss from her boyfriend. Drago had his eyes closed as he had both of his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. It didn't take her long to kiss back with a half lidded expression. They kissed for five minutes until Drago pulled back gently.

"...I guess that made me feel _a little_ better." He said with a small smile on his face. "I may be disappointed in you, but I will never stop loving you." she smiled as she blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him lovingly. He hugged her back for a few minutes before he pulled back and stood back up to his full height.

"Like I said I'm still slightly mad at the invasion of my privacy, so if it's not to mean I would like to be alone for now." He said looking away for a moment.

She continued to smile. "As you wish." she then did a lady bow to be polite, but to Drago it just looked really cute and adorable. He chuckled at her before he placed a small kiss on her cheek. She nodded as she started to walk away.

"Hey Ruby?" She stopped as she opened the door, looking back.

"Try not to read any more or I'll start to sob in girlish embarrassment." he joked with a cheeky grin as he looked at her. Ruby giggled at him before she opened the door to leave, not before saying something.

"I promise I won't read your journal without your consent." She said before she disappeared behind the door, leaving Drago alone once again on the rooftops. When she was gone, he looked back up at the shattered moon with a blank look until his scroll went off. He was slightly confused since he didn't expect anyone to call him. He took his scroll out of his pocket compartment in his armor and checked on it, a blocked number on it. This confused him even more before he answered.

"Who is this?" He asked/demanded with a small warning tone.

"Dragonheart, we need to talk." On the other side of the call in an office, a white gloved hand was seen holding a scroll up to the owner's head, standing next to him was a video footage of the latest tournament fight between Drago and the unknown golden armored being.


	40. The Offer

**[Ozpin's Office, Anthony's P.O.V]**

Well that was one moment the least expected to happen. Some bloke comes out of that unique dust and Drago goes rampage like a bull in a China shop. I may not like the guy, but I can probably understand why he would do it. I was currently riding on the elevator with all the teachers of Beacon, my brother next to me as he was in deep thought; as usual. Glynda had her usual glaring look, though she seemed in thought too. Port occasionally moves his rather impressive mustache while Oobleck drinks his coffee every minute.

We were gonna discuss about Dragonheart, while in due time, Boulder, the teacher of shade volunteered to take announcer while the fight with Drago's kids actually starting to fight for the last match for doubles. The elevator dinged, signalling our stop before it opened, Ozpin was already sitting at his desk looking over the match with a blank look. Yeah, I already know what's gonna happen here.

Ozpin takes a drink of his mug and sets it down, looking at the teachers that walked in on an orderly fashion, kind of like generals from different sections meeting up to discuss tactics in a military. Speaking of generals, the only one that wasn't here was Ironwood. I would think he would be here already discussing about this as well. Then again, he can do one thing, then do another, thinking he can make the decisions himself which could either be helpful or "screw us over" as Qrow would put it. The only thing he really said to me was "nice hat" after the fight he had with a schnee. Then he actually started to talk to me, asked if I drink, to which I use to, but stopped when I realized the lungs have a bad day in my human form.

Getting back on topic, the room was quiet for awhile until Ozpin stands up and walks towards us, his cane tapping on the ground, the only sound being heard throughout the room.

"I'm guessing you know why I called you all here." He said breaking the small silence and standing right in front of us with a small glare, a rare sight to see. I only stared back at him, but he knew I already understood the situation. "It's about Mr Dragonheart and his….last match." We all had some disturbed looks on our faces, Glynda more of a stern glare as usual.

"I assume you already made up your mind?" I asked. He looked at me with a stoic look then started to pace.

"...You know me too well, Professor Skullrox." Ozpin said with a small nod. "Despite the, brutal killing everyone saw, I will not be disqualifying Drago Dragonheart from the Vytal Tournament." As to be expected, most of us didn't like the answer, especially Glynda.

"Ozpin you can't be serious." She said with a shocked glare at the Headmaster.

"Indeed, it's a very dangerous move if we let him compete." Oobleck agreed. Ozpin only shook his head with a sigh as he walked over to his desk.

"Did you not see the look on his face afterwards?" He asked to all of us with his back turned to us before he pulled up a screen from his desk, fast forwarding a video of the last match and stopping on the part after Drago killed his "feared" opponent. "Tell me, what do you see on his face, what do you see in his eyes?"

"Fear." Rodriguez responded.

"Indeed. Though the lad is not exactly liked for his attitude, he is skilled and does have restraint. We should keep him in." Port stated.

"And risk someone ending up like this golden armored being?" Oobleck asked with an arched eyebrow. "We know how he acts when he's extremely angered, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"That dust only creates his worst fears. As far as we know, there is no other way to trigger such an emotion." Rodriguez said. "He has gotten angry, but not to the point where he killed others thus far."

"Are we really just gonna risk this?" Glynda questioned with crossed arms. "I'm pretty sure even James would agree with disqualifying him."

"if we disqualify Drago, I'm pretty sure it will not help the fact it would anger him for that to happen, thus creating a scene and something drastic happening." my brother retorted. I just sat silently, listening to the professors bicker towards one another. Really, I was in thought myself. Should we disqualify our best fighter for a heated moment between his worst fear? Or keep him in and risk of it happening again?

"It would anger him if we disqualify him, but I doubt it would be enough to make him kill again." Oobleck said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oobleck, he trains over 3-7 hours each day. He has been waiting a long time for this tournament, and taking it away from him would definitely cause a scene." Port said, scratching his chin.

"Okay then what do you think Anthony?" Oobleck asked turning towards me with an arched eyebrow. "Should we let him continue and risk him doing this to an actually person, or disqualify him and "risk" his anger on us?" He added the last part with a small glance at Port in a small, sarcastic way. I was silent for a moment, until I looked at them all.

"Let me just say this." I started out. "What are the three common emotions to seeing a fear?"

"Excuse me?" Oobleck asked confused.

"You see a fear of yours that you never want to see again, what are the three emotions you feel when you see it?" Oobleck looked to be thinking of an answer before looking back at me.

"I would guess shock, anger, and hate." He answered with a small shrug.

"And that is what happened when Frost manipulated his dust to create Drago's worst fear. Someone of his past that can lead him on instincts. I may not like the guy, but we shouldn't disqualify him just because someone exploited his fear or I am gonna assume an old enemy. Drago has always been angry towards people, but not enough to kill. So my answer is this: We will not disqualify Dragonheart." I have done speeches before, but this one I know I did right once I looked at the professors reactions. Ozpin had nodded with a small smile, Port nodded as well with him. Glynda was a little mad, but accepted it with a small sigh. Oobleck like Glynda wasn't that much happy about my answer either, but was also not as mad as her.

Soon after our decision was made, we started to converse with one another on the students in the tournament. I am mostly a listener when it comes to conversations so there wasn't really much for me to talk about. Though, for some odd reason...I feel something drastic just waiting to happen, and that involves Beacon.

 **[Atlas Airship Office]**

Ironwood was sitting at his desk looking over some papers he asked from Ozpin. It wasn't easy since for some reason, Ozpin at first didn't want to give him the papers on a certain student he called in: Freelancer Dragonheart. He had sent Winter to meet up with him at the Beacon docks to pick him up. She agreed to meet with him, but he did see she had some look of worry and, what looked like fear. He couldn't exactly blame her, after seeing what Dragonheart did with the golden armored being, he himself felt some worry as well. On the contrary, he could use that sort of skill in the Atlas army. The more protection he can get, the better. He had been overlooking some of the work Dragonheart has done in his classes, and needless to say, he was impressed. His writing in warfare and strategic thinking was most impressive to him, it was like he was in a war himself. This level of intellect could be very useful to the army as well.

The bell to his office rings as he looks up. "Come in." Ironwood stated, he waited a few moments before Winter enters in with the center of attention of the Atlas General. Drago was standing next to Winter with a glare at him and crossed arms. Winter was standing in straight attention while taking small glances at Beacon's Freelancer.

"Thank you Schnee, you are dismissed now." Ironwood said laying the papers down on his desk.

She salutes in a matter of respect. "Sir." she then leaves as she takes a final glance at Drago. She had a stern look but behind them she had a worried look. He didn't seem to care much about it as he looked forward to glare at the Atlas general. Ironwood only stared back with a stern glare of his own. They both said nothing for a few minutes before Drago walked forward and sat down in the chair in front of Ironwood's desk.

"Alright I'm here, what do you want?" Drago asked with a hint of annoyance. "If this is about the insults I said to the Schnee specialist I'm not apologizing."

"Though that would have been appreciated, no." Ironwood leaned in as he gave off his usual serious presence. "I want to make you an offer." Drago stares at him as Ironwood leaned back in his chair. "Looking over the papers Ozpin has given me, I am honestly surprised yet impressed with your knowledge on strategy, combat, and tactical experience. You know what it's like to be a soldier and the genius of any General."

Drago furrows an eyebrow as he crossed his arms again. "...What's the offer?"

"I want you to be apart of the Atlas Army, as I said earlier. You have the genius stature of a general, and the combat of an endurable soldier. Having you would secure more protection to civilians, and thus a stronger army that fight for a right cause." Drago glances away as he was in thought. "Whatever decision you decide with will be respected. I won't force any soul to do anything they don't want to, so please. Take your time." Drago was not sure what to say about this. True this could help the citizens of Vale, possibly the other four kingdoms, but on the other hand he would be joining an army once again. He's already fought in over five thousand wars, each one of those he had to see many good soldiers die. He was honesty conflicted now, he didn't have an immediate answer.

"Hang on a sec." He said now looking at Ironwood with an arched eyebrow. "Aren't I a bit _young_ to be in an army?"

"That won't be a problem, you'll have Specialist Schnee overlooking you if you join." Ironwood answered. "Of course, though might not be needed, you will be at least required to join our academy first. You could possibly fit in, if that anger of yours doesn't cause trouble." Drago almost flinched at the last part. He still remembered his little rage moment when the shadow dust formed his old enemy from his past. He still remembered some of the looks he got from the people now, but was slightly relieved that Teams RWBY and JNPR had decided to try and forget about it. Back to the topic, he looked conflicted about this offer, he would be back in an army once again but would probably be under someone's command such as Ironwood himself or maybe Schnee and he did not like answering to many people. He could get over that in time, with a lot of his own training. But he also had to leave Beacon if he did. Meaning he wouldn't accomplish his goal of beating the professors of Beacon and Ozpin, and leave his mate, Ruby. He could call her when he gets time, but he wasn't sure how she would react. What should he do, join the Atlas Military and leave Beacon, or stay and refuse this offer?

 **[With Teams RWBY and JNPR, Fair Grounds]**

"Are you kidding? Of course Drago will win! He is more experienced than any other student here at Beacon!" Ruby insisted **.** Our two favorite teams were currently sitting at a table, the two teen Dragonheart siblings had decided to explore the place a little bit more, mostly Topaz dragging Drako around.

"I don't know, Connor could bring something into the battle field that could catch him off guard." Weiss argued before taking a drink of her ice water. They were currently discussing about the upcoming match between Ruby's boyfriend and the Freelancer of Haven.

"Even so, he is our top fighter as of now, so I already know he can win." Yang said, adding her own opinion.

"I might have to agree with Weiss on this, we don't know how Connor fights, he could possible be either a fighter with brute strength or extreme speed." Ren said taking a sip of his green tea. "Then again Drago doesn't just use his sword, he uses different types of weapons ranging from guns and different melee weapons, so he can be unpredictable and switch off between weapons."

"But wasn't Pyrrha our top fighter once?" Nora asked with a head tilt, a cup of sofa in her hand. "She lost to Drago, so Connor might be stronger than him?" She guessed with a small shrug before taking a slurpee sip of her drink.

"Well, she is still technically our top fighter as well. Just a tad bit under Drago." Blake said.

"Either way, we won't know unless we see it for ourselves." Pyrrha said.

"Well I know Drago will win, and that's final." Ruby said with an, attempted, stern voice and crossed arms.

"You know when you do it, it just looks adorable right?" Yang teased as she booped her nose. Ruby only groaned in slight disappointment at her attempt.

"That's what he said too." She muttered with crossed arms, mumbling to herself. Yang gave a small chuckle as she placed an arm around her sister.

"Don't worry, you'll get a terrifying presence someday." she said, rubbing Ruby's head with her other hand. Ruby pouted for a few moments before she smiled at her sister.

"If I stay with Drago long enough, maybe I can." She said jokingly. Team RWBY and JNPR laughed lightly at the comment as they continued to walk through the fair grounds. On their way they saw Celtic comforting a sadden Lilly who didn't even look up. Woodlin sat next to her with an apologetic look but didn't really know what to do in this situation.

"What happened?" Ruby asked with both confused and sympathetic look, same with the others.

"Just a complication with Connor…" Celtic replies, currently rubbing Lily's back for comfort. Woodlin nodded in agreement.

"He uh...said something a bit….insensitive." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Will she be alright?" Blake asked. Woodlin shrugged taking a glance at Lilly.

"Umm...she just needs to uh…" Woodlin was having difficulty finding the right thing to say.

"I'll be fine." Lilly said suddenly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, then looking up with a smile, but still showed saddened eyes. "I Appreciate the concern."

"Well, we may not know you very well, but you can count us as friends if you need some help." Ruby said smiling with a thumbs up. Celtic smiles as Woodlin does the same, only his was meekishly.

"That's nice." Woodlin said with a meekish chuckle. "I'm glad we could make some new friends here at the festival."

"Glad we could too." Ruby said smiling along with Yang. Celtic took a glance at them then looked slightly confused.

"Pardon me for askin, but where's your Freelancer?" He asked causing Woodlin to tense up with fear.

"He just...needed time alone after what happened in the coliseum…" Ruby replied. Celtic nodded understandably with a small, but noticeable shiver.

"Ay, I wouldn't blame him." He said with his nod."Can't imagine how it would feel after killing someone that brutality in front of many."

"On the bright side, he didn't seem proud of what he did. If you managed to take a glimpse of his face." Ren stated.

"Ay, we did, well Connor didn't." Celtic said shrugging. "More like he didn't really care about it."

"I fainted at the sight of the brutality and the blood…" Woodlin said with a blush and nervous tone.

"Well, as long as it wasn't someone real. Hopefully he is still fighting." Yang said, having her hands on her hips.

"I think we all still want to see him fight. Just...hope it will be the only time he lost control." Pyrrha said, worrying of a similar outcome. Blake looks away with a small frown, knowing it wasn't the "first" sense of no control. They chatted for a little longer before they leave. As they were a further distance, Lilly went back to her saddened look as Celtic continued to rub her back.

"Will you be alright?" Celtic asked, wanting her real answer.

"I...don't know." She answered. "Could I have saved her, could I haved saved Tulip?" he said nothing for a moment, before looking away.

"...You did the best you could, Lilly. There was nothing else you could've done the moment it happened. Just understand if you need any support, I'll always be here." he smiled at her as she looked at him for a moment, then slowly started to smile herself. Celtic was caught off guard when Lilly quickly hugged him.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend." Lilly said hugging Celtic close to her. He slowly hugged back as he gave an appreciated smile.

"It's what we are for, Lilly...even if some won't show it." Celtic replied. In the distance, Connor was watching behind a wall. He snarls as he looks away with a glare.

'You don't need them. They will only hurt you more once they die.' a thought ran through his head.

'But you need friends to be there for you. They will fight for you no matter the situation.' another thought stated.

'You will only know the suffering and pain of those close to you if something happens.'

'Life is cruel itself, but you cannot detour your path because of your past, no matter how troubling.' Connor closed his eyes as he started to walk away.

"They would only die in the battlefield, I need to keep away from them, for I have no friends." Connor mumbled coldly as his expression showed bitterness. He then started to walk away from the grounds, waiting for his upcoming match, with the Freelancer of Beacon.

 **[Cinder's Dormroom]**

Mercury was seen sitting on the bed as he looked confused. Cinder was pacing for nearly a half hour now and it's been quiet for the most of it. Mercury sighs as he finally breaks the silence.

"Cinder, is something wrong?" he asked, causing said person to jolt out of her thoughts. "I ask because someone who showed no fear in what she was doing looks hesitant."

"I'm fine Mercury." Cinder answered with crossed arms. "There's nothing to worry about." Mercury leaned back as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh really, you don't act like you are fine...you look as if something is holding you back." Cinder glared at him as Emerald exited out of the bathroom with a towel around her head and wearing her school uniform disguise.

"Something happening?" She asked with slight confusion and curiosity.

"Everything is fine, Emerald...can both of you leave for a moment? I need time to...think." Said people looked at each other with confusion before they both left, after Emerald removed the towel from her head and placed it on her bed. Cinder herself doesn't know why she was having troubling thoughts herself. For example, once she found out Penny was a robot, she kept wondering about Drago. She said she would forget about him and stick with the plan, but ever since she's been going on the dates/hang outs with him she hasn't been able to accomplish that. Another person she couldn't stop thinking about was the professor who fought in the tournament, Anthony. When he glared at her, she felt a slight tinge of fear crawl up her back. And when she saw Drago kill that unknown armored person, she just felt herself shiver.

She needs to get rid of that professor when the plan comes into motion; that is a given...but it will be hard to deal with Drago. She gives off a conflicted, yet small saddened look as she looked at Drago's necklace he made for her in her hands. She stares at it with grimace for a moment until she looked up with a hardened glare.


	41. The Upcoming fight, Drago vs Connor

**[Fairgrounds, Team RWBY]**

Team JNPR had left about thirty minutes ago leaving Team RWBY to continue to walk around the place. They decided to go back to discussing about some random things such as Jaune's team attack names, except for Ruby. Her mind was wondering one thing as of now: Where was Drago? She did see him last night after she confessed to him about reading his journal, but she hasn't seen him all day and this confused and worried her slightly. Did he get disqualified from the tournament? Did he get expelled for the brutal kill? Where was he? These questions were running through her mind as her team discussed about the future fight, if there was going to be one.

"I'm just saying Pyrrha, I just wasn't sure why the attack names were a problem. I know it was a bit ago, but it still shocks me." Jaune explained.

"I know, but it was such short notice and quick we didn't have time to practice it…" Pyrrha admitted

"I kind of like your attack team name, not sure about ours though." Nora said with a thinking look on. "Flower power was it, eh, could be better."

"Well I mean...did _you_ have a better name?" Jaune asked, clearly confident she didn't.

"Pink ninja?" Nora suggested with a shrug. "My favorite color is pink and Ren is basically a ninja." Jaune blinked for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Don't worry vomit boy, it took Ruby three hours to come up with our team attacks." Yang said patting his back with a shrug.

"Why do people still _call_ me that…" Jaune slightly complained, running the back of his head.

"I ask that when they call me Ice Queen." Weiss said crossing her arms in agreement.

"Hey, it's better than what Drago called you before he started tolerating you." Nora said with her normal tone. "It's better than being called "weakling", "blonde fool", "pathetic warrior"." And she kept rambling all the insults Jaune has been called by their freelancer, not really helping with the mood at all. "Let's also not forget "Blonde shit stain", and "Poor excuse of an Arc." ."

"Nora."

"He did call him weakling the most though, must be his favorite." Nora said placing a finger on her chin.

"Nora…" Ren said, his voice sounding in a warning tone.

"I guess my favorite one is "Blonde Fool", he does call him that the second most." Nora kept saying, oblivious to the glare she got from her childhood friend.

"Nora!"

"What?" Nora looked at Jaune as he had a small saddened face. "...oh...sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Well...at least he doesn't call you those things anymore...most of the time." Jaune didn't say anything as he looked away with a somewhat sadden look.

"Hey cheer up, man." Yang said trying to be supportive. "He at least has more respect for you."

"Yeah, he even treats you like a family member...sometimes." Ruby added with a meekish shrug.

"I STILL don't know what I did to piss him off last week…" Jaune said, scratching his head.

"You did try to compare him to an iguana." Ruby said with a small shrug.

"I thought it was a gecko?" Yang said confused.

"No it was a salamander I think." Weiss added shrugging.

"it was all in fun, I didn't mean to be serious...though Drago isn't exactly the person to have fun with." Jaune said rolling his eyes.

"When is he _ever_ a person to have fun with?" Weiss asked with an eyeroll. "His idea of "fun" is either training, beating other students to a pulp in sparring matches, or killing Grimm."

"...he was actually having a fun time in our last sparring match."

 **[A week ago ]**

"Jaune, what the fuck was that." Drago said as he covered his face, chuckling.

"What?" asked Jaune as he shrugged with a small smile.

"That...that posture before you charged at me...what the hell was that." he said as he moved his hand away, trying to not smile or laugh.

"I tried to land quickly and properly, you know, keep up the momentum you always tell me about."

Drago let out a small laugh. "Yeah, but you looked like a monkey who tried to do a handstand drunk!" he wiped a small tear away. "Aw shit, Jaune."

He shrugs as he laughs a little. "I didn't know what to else to do that punch made me lose a my balance."

"hehehe...here I'll show ya what you could've done. Instead of that...ridiculous landing." Drago chuckled with an eyeroll and a shake of his head.

 **[Present]**

"I ended up spending five hours training how to properly land." Jaune said chuckling to himself. "Half the time I ended up landing on my face." Yang and Nora were both laughing at the small story while the rest were trying their best not to laugh, well Ruby was snickering.

"I never thought I would see the day he actually had fun." Jaune said with a shake of his head. "I got use to him being a criticizer instead of him having fun."

"Hey, Ruby doesn't get much from him cause she is her "mate"." Yang teased causing most of the group to snicker. Ruby blushed brightly and tried to walk ahead of them, but due to her hiding her blushing face in her hood, she didn't see the person she accidentally ran into. She fell back with an "oof" as she shook her head from the slight dizziness. She rubbed her head as she looked up slightly to see a hand reaching out to help her up. Looking up the arm, she saw the owner of the hand belonged to Anthony who waited patiently.

"Oh, sorry Professor." She apologized before she accepted his hand and stood back up.

"You are fine, Ms. Rose. I'm just tryin' to find Rodriguez in this damn crowd." he replied as he looked around, seeing a huge amount of people.

"Well, we didn't see him anywhere yet." Ruby said shrugging, then looked up at him with slight worry. "Oh since you're here, you must've had a _very_ boring meeting with the other professors, right? I mean, not in a bad way." Ruby chuckled a bit nervously. In reality, she wanted to know what was to become of Drago. Since Anthony was a teacher, and one of the commentators during the fight, he would've been one of the teachers to discuss about the...killing. Anthony looked at her for a moment...then smiled.

"You don't have to worry about Dragonheart...we decided to only give him a warning." he says as he sees Ruby light up from his answer. The rest of her team, along with JNPR arrived a second later.

"Oh, hi professor Skullrox." Nora waved with a wide smile before she looked kind of excited. "Did we hear you correctly saying Drago isn't gonna be disqualified?!"

He gives a thumbs up. "Yep, he still in the fight." Most of the group gave a sigh of relief, although Blake, Weiss, and Ren were a little skeptical of it.

"Well, I guess I'm happy with him still in but, was it a wise decision?" Weiss asked with a furrowed brow. "I mean no offense Professor, but I would think _you_ would want him out considering your past...interactions with Drago."

"I may not like him on a personal level. But I cannot deny how defined of a warrior is. Furthermore, I can tell if emotions were in control of his actions. I'm not gonna kick someone out because of a one time stand off with his worse fears." Ruby was staring at him with a smile before she gave a somewhat serious face.

"Professor can I ask you something?" she knew his answer as he gave a small nod, indicating to talk. "I've been meaning to ask since our mission in the ruins." She took a deep breath before looking up at him with a tiny glare and pointing dramatically at him. "What's your past relationship with Drago, you two always speak to each other like you knew each, so professor, how do you two know each other!?" there are two things he can do: attempt to dodge the question, or he can tell her the truth...with a few half lies. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he said that him and his brother fought a 9 feet tall draconian in a world full of monsters.

"...I met him at my village before me and him even went to Beacon. A few months ago to be specific." Anthony started out calmly, as if the dramatic approach wasn't necessary. Ruby crossed her arms at him with an arched eyebrow as she listened intently. The rest of her team looked intrigued to say the least, along with team JNPR. "I was in the local bar, not drinking, with my brother. We were having a normal day until... _he_ walked in." he sounds a tad bit bitter as he said it. Ruby slightly flinched at the tone but didn't falter from her serious look. "I had nothing wrong with him walking in at first. It's the fact he decided to retaliate brutally towards a bunch of gangsters trying to harass him. I didn't like the group, no one did, but once he made a mess of the bar I actually protect." he paused for a moment as they momentarily looked confused. "and just so you know, I was a sheriff at the time."

"First off, Really!?" Ruby said with excitement, then gained a somewhat worried look. "And...how brutal was it...exactly? Was the gang alright?"

"Think about 60 men, and all have severely broken bones….in all places."

"Sixty...men...and all with broken bones." Ruby said with widen eyes and somewhat frightened tone. Jaune crossed his arms, and thought that it made sense for someone like Drago to do. Pyrrha just looked away, rubbing her arm, not denying he can possibly do that.

"the only good thing I saw was him paying the bartender with a lot of lein. I just went to do my job and confront him about it, and...I'll admit, I had a bit of frustration and confronted him by shooting at him with my revolver."

"YOU WHAT!?" Ruby shouted with anger while her team and JNPR shouted in more of surprise.

"He made a mess at _my_ village, and it was my job to make sure he doesn't do anything else to destroy half of it. What exactly would you do when you had a seven foot giant walk into your town and decided to break body parts from the locals there while doing property damage?" he asked defensively. Ruby was asked about to say something, but actually thought about that scenario. She probably would've done the same thing maybe if she was in his place.

"Couldn't you have just confronted him peacefully?" Weiss asked with an arched eyebrow. Anthony gave a half lidded expression, as if she forgot who they were talking about in the first place. The rest of the gang all gave her blank looks before she realized what she said. "Oh...but still, couldn't you just confront him in a non violent way?" She offered with a meekish tone.

"When he exited out of the bar, he had his pissed off and extremely annoyed expression on his face...not exactly gonna go well." he then looked at ruby. "Let's not forget his uncaring attitude at times." Ruby and her team both nodded in her agreement, Blake with more of a fearful look. Jaune nodded as well, Pyrrha looked away in a knowing look, Nora… Was being Nora. Ren just nodded in an understanding tone. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"One thing, why didn't you arrest him in your home village? He's still here instead of a prison cell, what made you stop?" Yang asked with confusion. "You said you were a sheriff, and he disturbed the peace, yet he's still walking around."

"...I am only restricted to arrest him on my villages soil...something strange happened when I was fighting him on said soil…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm...not sure. At one point me and Rodriguez were fighting him...next thing we know, we wake up in an alleyway in Vale…" he looks as if he was still confused on that part.

"You were kidnapped?" Jaune offered with a small confused shrug.

Anthony lightly chuckled. "Must be the nicest kidnappers if they didn't ransom me yet."

"What about Drago?" Ruby asked once again. "Was he kidnapped by the same person that took you and your brother?"

"First off, we don't know if they were kidnapped." Weiss said crossing her arms. "And second, who would be bold enough, stupid enough, and suicidal to try and kidnap three people, two of them being professional Hunters and the other being a skilled brute of a monster who can turn his opponent's face into mush?"

"Yeah, she got a point there." Anthony agreed scratching her chin.

"Well that's one mystery that'll take some time to solve." Yang said shrugging. "But to go back on topic, do you really think a small prison can hold Drago?"

"He's got to have _some_ limit." Weiss said with a pondering tone. Ruby was still wrapping her head around this before she looked back at Anthony.

"So back at the ruins, when you talked to Drago about your first interaction, did you imply in your answer that you could've lost to him?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, her team and JNPR looking at her with a slightly confused expressions.

"I didn't know how he fought when he was at the village, so I had a rough time handling him at first. Right now I know how he fights, so I do have a chance now."

"I would've found that hard to believe." Weiss said with an arched eyebrow and skeptical tone. "Two professional huntsmen having trouble with a huntsman in training, who else finds that hard to believe?"

"For a huntsman in training, he does pretty damn well if he knows every fight style in the book and can wield any weapon." Anthony said in matter of factly. Weiss pondered it for a moment, thinking of fighting someone with those feats. She understood what he meant, even experienced hunters and huntresses can have trouble against someone with extreme skill in combat.

"Oh, there's Rodriguez." Anthony said, seeing his brother at the noodle stand, walking past the group as he waved at them. "Good talk, kiddos." Ruby was staring at Anthony with awe as she processed the story. She didn't know wether to be lucky, or very lucky having someone like Drago as her boyfriend.

"Thanks for telling me, Professor, now I know more about my boyfriend and you two." She said with a small smile while waving back at him. "Maybe I can find a way to get him to, not be violent and mean against you."

"Heh.." Anthony chuckled out, looking over his shoulder. "Good luck with that." Ruby still had her smile when he left, still had it when she continued her walk, hoping to still see her boyfriend anywhere. The rest of her team, along with team JNPR waved at him before they followed after the young scythe wielder.

Over with the two brothers, Rodriguez was sitting at the bench enjoying the noodles the old man served. The old man was very good at cooking for his age.

"Yeah sorry it took me so long, couldn't find you right away and I had a... encounter with team JNPR and RWBY not too long ago."

"What would that be?" Rodriguez asked, slurping down his noodles with spicy flavor to it.

"Well...more about how I knew Drago." Rodriguez almost spat out his noodles.

"You...didn't tell them the...actual encounter right?" Rodriguez asked with a whisper.

"Don't worry about it. I told as much I wanted to." Anthony replied. He took a slurp of his noodles as well, added a bit of western to it with chicken and bacon. He sat for a moment before he looked at his brother. " You know...I never thought I would ever get such friends close to me. Living for a long time and your only job is to keep others from killing one another."

"I could say the same thing, we got some new friends, the professors, the students, hell you even got yourself a woman." Rodriguez chuckled at the last part.

"That reminds me." Anthony leans in. "When are you gonna find one, little brother?" he asked teasingly. Rodriguez looked at him for a few seconds before pulling out a tiny folded piece of paper between his first two fingers.

"Think I did find one, amigo." he then slid it over to Anthony as he stopped it by slamming his hand on top of it. He picked it up and unraveled it, seeing a digit of numbers as he stared at it.

"Well, shit, who is it?" Anthony said with amazement, then goes to take a sip of his noodles again.

"...would it surprise you that number came from the Schnee specialist from the Atlas army?" Rodriguez asked meekly with scratch the back of his head. Anthony almost choked on his food as he widened eyes and leaned forward.

"Hot damn, Rod! You got one of the big fishes!" Anthony said, proud of his brother. He lightly pushes on his shoulder as he chuckles. Rodriguez chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Funny thing about it, she said it was for "business" only."

"What made ya think different?"

"She secretly gave a wink and smile when Ironwood wasn't looking."

"Heh...sneaky lil devil, ain't she?" Rodriguez chuckled once again as he looked at the number written on the slip of paper. He was honestly surprised himself the day he got her number, but wasn't complaining. "Just to make sure you know...where something nice to dates.

Rodriguez looks at his normal attire. "I dress fine…"

"you look like you are ready to work at a Mexican Restaurant."

"Psh. Whatever…" Rodriguez was silent for a moment before looking at Anthony. "Amigo?" Anthony looked at him as he listened. "If...if Ironwood is right...about an...well, attack." he stops as he places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Please don't die on us, especially for me and Glynda. I wouldn't know what to do without you, and you are the only family I have." Anthony stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"You know I wouldn't leave you, Glynda, or my students for anything. You can count on that." he replied. This caused Rodriguez to smile as he let's go of his brother as the two started to chat. Soon the vision started to turn into a point of view quickly fading as it showed Adam using binoculars, watching the two brothers talk.

"He won't be much of a problem for long." He said from a top a building, below him were White Fang grunts moving stuff around and passing weapons to new recruits.

 **[With Teams RWBY and JNPR]**

After the story Anthony had told them about his first encounter with Drago, the two team had decided to head back towards the stadium to see what the next matchup will be. Ruby was looking left and right trying to find her boyfriend/mate, but to no avail. The others, mostly Yang, found it cute how she overly worries for Drago. They know he's one tough son of a bitch, but he did have limits, they just weren't exploited yet. When they entered, Connor was standing in the ring with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Seemingly waiting as patiently as he can for bid opponent.

Both teams, minus Nora and Ren, gave small glares at him when they laid eyes on him. Nora mostly stayed the same, but was thinking about breaking his legs...and arms. Ren just didn't want to think hateful thoughts at the moment. They were pretty sure they were thinking what Ruby was thinking all day: Where is Drago? They would think he would be here by now, Anthony did say he was still in, but he wasn't here.

" **Take your seats, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to start an anticipating match between Beacons well defined huntsman in training, Drago Dragonheart. Fight against the "Black Dragon" Connor Komodaushi** **go at it in the most anticipated fight of this tournament!"** Port declares with his ever so jolly tone. Many of the students from Haven cheered loudly for Connor, whilst students of Beacon were mostly clapping and small cheering for the absent Drago. Some of the students from all the schools still couldn't get the last match with him out of their heads, so naturally, they were mostly frightened of him, some were even mad that he wasn't disqualified yet.

"A lot of mixed feelings…" Jaune said with a worried tone, as he was clapping.

"How would you expect a group of people to react to not disqualifying Drago after such a brutal kill?" Weiss asked with a slow clap and sarcastic look at him.

"...good point." it went silent for a moment as they waited patiently. It was silent for most of the part as the audience would whisper among themselves, probably wondering where he is. Suddenly they see an Atlas carrier flying across the coliseum quickly as it made it's way towards the entrance. It stopped suddenly as it slowly went above the coliseum.

"Um...what's it doing?" Ruby asked. Right out of nowhere, she sees a blue blur getting shot out from said aircraft. The closer it got, the more she can see it was Drago at first flailing around for a bit before he outstretched his wings, leaving a slight intimidating shadow below him before he did a "superhero" landing. If people looked close enough, Connor could definitely see it, they would've seen a large dent on the ground where his fist was. He stood up silently as his eyes were shadowed over. He quickly looked up as it showed Winter looking down, his head dramatically increased slightly as he had no pupils in his eyes.

"YOU ATLAS BITCH!" he shouted furiously. The people in the audience were taken aback from his sudden outburst and insult. Connor didn't lose his glare as he furrowed an eyebrow. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU SCHNEE CUNT!" Ruby at first stared with widen eyes, but suddenly, held a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, but couldn't as she let out a loud laugh while leaning on her chair for support. Drago slid into the picture with a red tick mark. "What's so funny!?" He shouted out with a loud growl that made Ruby laugh a bit harder, the students around her giving her confused, surprised expressions.

"I-..I can't...breathe!" she laughed out, literally almost to tears. Much to Drago's annoyance and anger, he heard _Jaune_ laughing next, followed by Yang, Nora, then to his surprise, Blake.

"I am SO gonna break your spines later!" Drago shouted with a small roar. He heard an irritated grunt from in front of him.

"This is getting ridiculous and wasting time." Connor said with an eyeroll. Drago growled at him with a glare as he tuned, well attempted to, tune out the loud laughter. Connor just glared at his opponent with crossed arms. "I hope you are worth it." He said with a sound of disappointment towards Drago. Said person stopped looking at his classmates as he stood straight, returning the glare, standing sideways with his head turned to look at his opponent's eyes. A gust of wind started up as the laughing quickly silenced, most of them calming down.

 **(Natuto- Survival Examination plays)**

Both kept their glares at each other as the students looked at the little stand off, some could've sworn they saw some kind of aura emitting from both of them, Connor being hellish red, Drago being light blue. They unfolded their arms as it showed two panels, on the left Drago, the other side Connor as it showed a side shot of their faces before it turns into a slightly shaded color, both sides ready to fight.

 **(Song ends)**


	42. Dragonheart vs Komodaushi

**[Play (Hard Rock) Exo- ]**

From the stands, everyone could see the tension between the two reptilian Giants. Both were having a small, glaring stare down, Drago clenching and unclenching his fists, Connor narrowing his eyes and letting out a small threatening hiss. The element randomizer starts to spin as both areas become a volcanic biome.

" **This will be a showdown of the century folks!"** Port said as he knew the tension grew wider as they started to speed walk towards one another. " **Aaaaaaaand… BEGIN!"** Connor starts off by being the aggressor, throwing in jabs as some hit Drago. " **And Komodaushi starts out strong! Better be careful, Dragonheart!"** Drago tried to counter hit, but it didn't do much to Connor as he took the hit, then stunned Dragonheart by a swift punch to the face, causing him to step back as he was a bit dazed. He growled with annoyance before he turned to face Connor, only to be met with a straight line punch that sent him back into a tall boulder. " **And Connor takes advantage of the situation!"** Connor started to punch Drago as he blocked his face, but continued to punch his stomach. Connor was about to do another powerful punch before Drago ducked and got out of the way, Connor punching the boulder. Connor hissed as he was about to turn around, only to see Drago dash forward and punch him right into the boulder.

" **And it looks likes Dragonheart has turned the tables!"** Oobleck exclaimed as Drago landed punches to Connor's head and sides. Connor took a step forward to do an uppercut and followed up by an overhead, both Drago dodged quickly. Drago then flew to his side and did a "superman" punch that knocked Connor to the ground. **"Oh and it looks like Freelancer Komodo is the first to fall!"** Connor snarls with frustration as he slowly gets up.

"I'll break you like a Beowulf." Connor growled as he got back into a fighting stance. Drago growled back as he started to walk towards him with his fists raised up.

"Come and try to then." Drago made the first move and threw two jabs which were blocked. Connor retaliated with two jabs of his own, but were ducked under as Drago jabbed him twice in the side and a straight jab to the face. Connor went to left hook as it went slow motion as Drago ducked and spinned, jabbing him in the stomach twice. Connor stumbled back as he blocked an uppercut from Drago, but got hit by the second one that broke his defense. Drago used his wings to propel himself back away from Connor as he growled at him. He then flew straight at him with his fist pulled back, but Connor caught him by surprise when he stopped him in his tracks by gripping his shoulders. He then proceeded by headbutting hard making Drago stagger, but Connor wasn't finished yet. He then stomped on his foot, and followed up with with an overhead turn punch that knocked Drago to the ground.

From the stands, Ruby winced at the hit, knowing it must've hurt a bit, if not a lot. She honestly didn't know much about hand to hand combat, that was Yang's turf, but she was pretty sure that attack Connor did wasn't used by boxers.

"Wow, such a cheap and dirty move!" Yang said in slight annoyance.

" **Despite how dirty that was, what ever works into combat. Fighting isn't fair folks."** Port said as Drago was getting up.

"Come on, Dragonheart, show me what you got!" Connor challenged while adjusting his arms as he had them raised up. Drago wiped his mouth as he took a few steps forward, still keeping his icy glare. Both ran at each other, almost like they were about to collide. But at the last second, Drago grabbed Connor and spun him around to do a spine breaker. He followed up with a kick that made Connor bounce in the air before Drago did an overhead strike that launched him back. Connor bounced back just a few feet before he jumped back up to his feet, now hissing at Drago with a fierce glare. Drago tried to punch, but was countered as Connor pushed it away, sweeping his legs and starting to do wide heavy punches to his torso. He juggled him in the air for about five seconds before Drago found an opening and punched him in the throat, Connor losing his breath and staggering him back. The students of Haven were cheering Connors name, also cheering for how amazing this match was.

" **My oum, how long can this go!?"** Oobleck stated as both fighters exchanged punches to one another. Connor did a number of powerful jabs and hooks with a few uppercuts, but all were dodged swiftly by Drago who was giving him a smug smirk.

"It's almost like he's playing him." Frost commented from the seats, sitting next to both Neon and Flynt as they just watched with intriguing looks, Neon with a slightly awed look. A few feet above them, Celtic and Lilly were wondering the same thing. Celtic was slightly impressed that someone like Connor was fighting someone else almost on equal ground. Lilly was worried for him, even after the things he did, even she wanted to make sure that he didn't end up like the feared creation Drago killed.

Drago finally fought back after ducking under a left hook and landing a solid jab to Connor's face, furthering him to stagger once again. Drago didn't let up as he started to lay quick, yet powerful punches to his face that made him stagger back with each punch. After his thirtieth punch, Drago spun around and tailed whipped him across the face before he spun around to face him and followed up with a loud roar that stun Connor. Said person staggered back once again, gripping his head in pain trying to get the ringing out of his ears after Drago did the roar. When the ringing did stop, he turned to face Drago once again, but the last thing he saw was Drago's armored boot. Drago karate kicked him in the face that sent him back into another large boulder, his body leaving cracks in it. The audience went "oooh" as Lilly stood up and leaned in, for Connor was on a knee as Drago was walking towards him

" **Will this be the end for freelancer Komodo?"** Port said with tension in his voice. As Drago was about to end it, Connor growled angrily for Drago not taking this seriously as he punched the ground with full force, creating a small shockwave as it staggered Drago back.

"What!?"

Connor zoomed over to Drago as he started to lay major punches to his face, each feeling like a train going at high speeds. Connor wouldn't let him get any hit in as he kicked him towards a boulder after about a good ten hits in.

" **And freelancer Komodo is going all out! Things don't seem good for Drgonheart!"** Oobleck said as Drago got back up with an angered like growl. The aura levels are both of them in the yellow as Connor took out his big two handed sword.

"You will regret underestimating me." Connor said, twirling his sword around into an aggressive fighting stance. Drago took out his sword the moment Connor dashed towards Drago quickly, giving him a headbutt followed by a reverse slash. Celtic was giving a surprised look.

 **[Play Warrior by Disturbed]**

"Ay, never seen Connor be this aggressive…" he said, watching intently. Lilly nodded in agreement, watching as Drago having a hard time dodging and blocking Connor's attack. Drago tried a downward slash, but was blocked by Connor who countered with a shoulder bash. Connor twirled his sword as he took a step forward and sliced overhead, causing Drago to bounce off the ground as a Connor jumped, twirled and kicked him right in the jaw. Drago grunted in pain as he stood back up quickly, but was caught off guard by a swift kick, courtesy of Connor.

Ruby was leaning forward in worry now, fearing Drago might lose this match. She winced every time Connor landed a powerful hit on Drago, each one either knocking him back, or he barely dodges or blocks.

" **My my, it seems we found ourselves a warrior who can hold his own against Freelancer Dragonheart, a sight to be seen!"** Port commentated as the two reptilian giants got in a clash with their blades. Connor gave no hesitation as he headbutts Drago, stunning him momentarily as he turned and kicked him in the gut then gave a powerful horizontal swing, sending Drago to the ground. Drago got onto one knee as he caught himself from falling over.

"Alright, asshole...this is starting to irritate me." Drago growled with a cold glare.

"We are on the same boat." Connor retorted, charging at Drago, his weapon reeled back. Just as he was about to strike, Drago blocked it with his armored gauntlet, leaving a small shockwave as he stood their with a glare. Connor was slightly surprised, but hid it behind his glare as he pulled back and swung again, Drago blocking it once again, this time with his sword, leaving sparks to fly off. They both growled loudly as they started to trades swings with one another, more sparks flying with each clash. After another powerful clash, it was so strong that both slid across the arena, creating indents as they stopped themselves. Drago looked at the aura levels, gritting his teeth that he was almost in the red. This was a first, almost no one in Beacon ever got this close to lowering his aura levels, Pyrrha at most got closest.

He turned to glare back at Connor, his grip on his sword tightening. "I'll admit, you are the only one in this tournament that ever came this close to depleting my aura. It's been awhile since I fought an opponent that could match my skill and power." Connor stood ready, his weapon directed towards him, not losing his glare. He was surprised though when Drago just sheathed his sword, never losing his glare.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked confused. "Why did he put his sword away?" Ruby looked at Drago, curious to what he was gonna do. Drago crossed his arms as he kept glaring at Connor.

"Since you by far are the only one who gave me a challenge in this tournament, I might as well show you a trick, or technique, I've been working on." Drago said as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. Connor furrowed his eyebrow. He could tell Drago was gonna take him serious now by the way his presence is shown. "You should feel honored, I never intended to use this so early. I had hoped to train a bit more to master it better and use it against Ozpin, but I guess now is better than later. You will be my first opponent to ever feel this new technique." Drago had closed his eyes with a smirk, before opening them up, his eyes were now pure black with Red slits, the same way Celtic had described it when he first saw it. Celtic stood up with slightly widen eyes.

 **[Play Supernatural - Oh Death - Jen Titus]**

"Oh, Monty Oum…" he said as he noticed the eyes. Connor grunted in surprise, gripping his weapon tighter as he observed this "new form." Drago was growling loudly, but unlike his usual growls, this one sounded more, demonic and deep as his aura, once a light blue color, turned darker than even the Grimm. The students of Beacon stopped cheering momentarily as they took in on what happened to Dragonheart. His scales, wings and tail were turning pure black, his height increased from 7"2, to 8"6. His fangs were looked more sharper and longer, his claws were curved more, almost hook shaped, and slightly longer, his skin tone turned slightly darker too. The students of Haven were shocked at what they were seeing, and felt worried for Kommodo. His armor grew bone white spikes from the back, arms, shoulders, knees, and even up his wings and down his tail, and at the end of his tail, grew a three pronged blade like tip at the end that was pure black with a white outline. Connor hardened his glare, as Drago stopped transforming...following it with a demonic chuckle.


	43. Drago's Darkness Form

**[Ozpin's Office/ P.O.V, few minutes before Drago's Transformation]**

Well, it seems our feared Faunas has finally found himself a match that isn't a professional huntsman or huntress. Though he is a skilled fighter at best, he underestimates others way too often, something that needs to be slightly fixed. Then again, this Freelancer of Haven has his upsides too, for he is quite skilled with a weapon so wide and and big yet swing it around as light as a twig. Amazingly enough, this is the first time I've seen Drago ever so close to having his aura depleted to the red. Komodaushi might be a rookie huntsman as of now, he has trained hard and has the determination, yet I still sense something is emotionally stained with him.

Whenever I looked at the two, they were almost similar, in almost every aspect, except our Faunas was...I don't like saying the word about my students, but I would have to say that Dragonheart is more of a killer than Komodaushi. Despite how I feel about this, it seems Dragonheart is up to something. Whatever it is, it sure is something I've never seen of Drago before. To my small confusion, it seemed Dragonheart has sheathed his sword and seemed to be talking about something. I couldn't hear what he was saying due to the fact it was a video with no audio. My confusion grew dramatically as some black aura started to form around my student.

What is this?

My eyes started to widen when Dragonheart started to...change. His height increased, his eyes changed, his claws were more fearsome, bone white spikes were coming out of his armor. If I met him like this, even I would've thought he was a new type of Grimm that the Queen had created. Curiously, I tend to watch how this plays out. I hope Dragonheart doesn't have a moment like last time. We don't need to have a dead body and cause panic.

 **[Down in the Vault, Normal P.O.V.]**

Glynda was overlooking the condition on Amber, the Fall Maiden. Everything was reading okay, her heart rate was at a steady beat, although slow. It is hard to keep a maiden safe from danger, otherwise situations like this occur, making it much more difficult. She wish she was there so she could've put an end to it and not have much of an issue, but it's past that now. As Glynda was typing onto her tablet, she heard, much to her surprise, a pained groan. She quickly turned around to see Amber violently having a seizure as she made painful grunts. Glynda wasn't sure what was going on, and felt a sudden urge of worry as she got closer to the comatose fall maiden. She went fast at trying to stabilize her as some of her readings were going off scale.

 **[fair grounds, noodle stand]**

Anthony was talking to his brother, mostly about the good old times they had at home. Anthony eyes open wide as he quickly got up and looked at the coliseum.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, Rodriguez now getting up as he had a shocked look himself.

"Is that….Dragonheart?" Rodriguez asked as well. The brothers looked at each other before curiosity grew in them, both walking towards the coliseum as quickly as they can.

 **[Coliseum]**

From the seats, freelancers Forest and Salawander were staring wide eyed with surprise and slight fear on Lilly's part. It pans to Frost not far from the others, was standing cross armed as he gave a surprised glare, his pupils shaking slightly from this dastardly new transformation. Across from them, it cuts to Cinder grunting in pain as she held her head. Her "friend" is strong, but she never expected this, something that can actually manage to hurt. Is it because of her maiden powers she stole from the fall maiden? If so, this will be a lot more difficult to handle if he figures her out and uses it on her.

Ruby couldn't tell what emotion she was in. In either sheer excitement to see something new come from her boyfriend, or out of shock he could've managed to do this. Her teammates were right behind her though more shocked in the matter, or very scared in Blake's case.

Next to them, JNPR was silent with shock, even the energetic Nora Valkyrie was abnormally quiet. Jaune was wide eyed as he stared at the new form of his mentor. Pyrrha was in the same boat as Jaune, but much like Blake, she was scared. Ren had a frightful look in his eyes, something that was almost never seen by anyone except for his childhood friend Nora. Said girl was not bouncing, or even cheering as she stared at Drago with widen eyes.

" **What a spectacle, this is...quite a surprise from Freelancer Dragonheart."** Oobleck said with a mighty shocked and surprised tone. **"This must be his semblance, whatever it is."**

" **I-Indeed! This is rather extraordinary, but this might be the comeback Dragonheart might, um, need!"** Port agreed, though he tried to hide is amazement and shock. Drago looked around the audience with a smug look in his eyes, a small grin on his face that showed some very sharp fangs.

"Judging from their looks, I'd say they are quite surprised with my new form." Drago's voice was deeper now, almost echoey and demonic. "Heh, I never thought I would ever gain this form back, but it seems I did." He said overlooking himself, admiring his claws, armor, and fangs. "This feeling of dark energy is nice, once you get use to it." Conner kept his glare, but on one side he was sweating a little bit, hesitant to even fight this new form. Drago seemed to notice this as he chuckled deeply.

"What's wrong Connor, a little frightful now, oh such a shame." He mocked, his attitude seemed to change as well, he still looked serious, but his tone sounded very different. It was quiet for a moment, before he noticed Connor smirking.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get serious...you were starting to be a bore." he replied, pointing his weapon at Drago. He tensed up when Drago pulled out his sword once again, but was surprised, and jumped up a bit, when he stabbed his sword into the ground, still in its sheath. Drago still had his smirk as his body, mostly around his arms, legs, and chest, were enveloped in a small, black smoke. The smoke swirled around him for a few minutes, before they evaporated into the air, showing Drago in a new outfit.

His new armor now consists of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins. On his both of his wrists were two bladed Tekko-Kagi claws that were five inches in length and slightly curved with a serrated edge. His new armor was still black, but the spikes were white. The blades were black with a red outline on the serrated part. Drago overlooked his new armor style and gave a small chuckle as he raised one of his arms up to look at his Tekko-Kagi claws.

" **M-my word…"** Oobleck stated, stuttering a bit in shock. The students of Haven only felt two things: Worry for Connor, and fear of Dragonheart.

"I kind of like it, I may have lost some protection of my armor, but it doesn't matter, I can still beat you with this new form." He said now looking straight at Connor with a now serious glare and smirk. Connor lifted up his weapon, only to be stunned when Drago zoomed in front of him, giving a vicious kick to his stomach area. Connor was airborne for a moment before stopping himself with his feet, sliding across the arena floor.

 **[Play Leave It Alone by Disturbed]**

Connor saw Drago charging at him with a growl, and raised his sword up to block any attack, but was shocked when Drago suddenly vanished from his sight. He heard him jump off the rocks and lava rock terrain with quick speeds, seeing only the blurs and after images of Drago. The audience only saw the blurs as well, barely keeping up with Drago's speed as he dashed across the terrain. Connor frantically looked, trying his best to follow the blurs, only to to be left hooked across the face out of nowhere, sending him spinning like a screwdriver before sliding across the arena again. Just as he stands back up, he gets kicked across the back of the head knocking him to the ground again.

'gh...he's faster than I thought...this will eventually get bad if I don't think of something.' Connor thought to himself, getting back up and looking around. He saw Drago stop on a small Boulder for a second, but he vanished just as quickly as he saw him, now seeing red throwing stars heading right towards him. He blocked them all with his sword, and waited before swinging behind him, much to his surprise Drago had enough time to dodge it and headbutt Connor. He stumbled back with a daze before he heard something being tossed to the ground, followed by a hissing sound. He looked up just in time to see Drago disappear like a faded mirage in a thick smoke cloud. Apparently Drago tossed a smoke bomb down and covered the area they were in a deep thick smoke.

"Aww, I can barely see now!" Nora complained with a pout and crossed arms. Ren was about to retort, but was cut off by the sound of Drago's laughter, and it came from the smoke, echoing throughout the arena like a dark horror movie villain that sent shivers down some of the audiences back.

" **I-I'm not sure what to come off from this...but I am not sure what is happening here…"** Port said. Drako, who was next to the two teams and his sister, was studying the match intently. He knew his father would be seen arrogant at times, but he is a skilled fighter.

The smoke started to fade as it showed Connor but he looked...in pain? He was panting as his armor had scratches on his armor and looked damaged. Ruby looked at the aura levels as both fighters were near the red. Connor stopped panting as he stood up straight, his eyes closed. Drago while moving around quickly, smirked darkly as he appeared above him and dived down pulling his sword back to end this battle. To his surprise, Connor managed to block it, despite his speed. Connor pushed him back harshly, causing him to recoil away from him, Drago catching himself as he slid back. He growled in annoyance as he noticed Connor was emitting red semblance, his eyes more slitted and his speed became just as fast as Drago's, proving it by swinging his giant sword around like it was a race car.

 **[Play Your going down by Sick Puppies]**

" **it seems he activated his semblance! Predator X! His five senses increase dramatically, as well as his speed and power! We might actually have an even match!"** Port explained as Connor giving nothing but a determined dark glare as he pointed his sword at Drago. He got into position only to see Connor disappear instantly. Drago barely had time to Dodge a downward strike from him, and almost even less time to deflect another. Drago was surprised that his opponent was somehow able to match his speed, but smirked nonetheless with a dark gleam in his eyes. He jumped back and took a fighting pose with his Tekko-Kagi claws held in front of him with a smirk. Connor did the same with his sword in front of him as he glared at Drago with a hiss. Connor went in aggressively, doing a reverse overhead swing with one hand. Drago backhanded it away and thrusted his blades forward, but were blocked quickly. He jumped back from a slash, but wasn't expecting Connor to not swing again, but step forward to add more pressure to Drago as he went for a spinning horizontal swing. Drago crossed his arms and blocked the attack, and pushed back against him, having a small power struggle. Though Drago tried to intimidate Connor, said reptile faunas just kept his glare as he pushed away Drago and attempted an upslash. It looked like it made contact, but it turned out to be an after image.

"It's like watching master of Ninjitsu fighting against a samurai." Drako commentated. "I'm surprised Connor has a way to keep up with our cousin's transformation." So far, the trades have been even as both were constant blurs, disappearing and reappearing to attack for a split second. Both got into another clash causing sparks to fly, both having a contest of strength. Connor pushed him back after a while and tried to swing down at him, but Drago surprisingly caught it with the three pronged blade at the end of his tail, trapping it before it was thrown out of his hands and landed right behind Drago. Connor showed no emotion, he was only giving one look to Drago, and that was a look a predator gives to a prey, standing up fully as he clenched his fists. Drago smirked with a toothy grin as he held up his blades and raised his tail like that of a scorpion, growling at him challengingly.

" **This is the battle of the decade, folks! And neither individual will stop at nothing to show dominance!** " Port said in excitement.

"This is going to get ugly." Celtic said shaking his head as the two faunas giants now circled each other, Drago with his Tekko-Kagi claws and three pronged bladed tail raised, and Connor with his fists raised and hissing. Drago attempted to sting him with his bladed tail only for Connor to duck under while still moving forward, going for a quick jab to Drago's face. Drago tilted his head to the side and dodged the punch, and retaliated with his own jab with his Tekko-Kagi claws, but was ducked under by Connor who followed up with an uppercut. It landed, making Drago stumble back with a shake of his head, Connor tried to do a combo attack now, but Drago recovered quickly and swiftly dodged his attacks and used his tail as an extra arm and grabbed his fist quickly, the three pronged dagger at the end separating like a clawed hand to grab his.

"Gotcha." Drago growled with a smirk before he lifted him up with his tail and started to slam him across the ground, his tail acting like a tentacle as it gripped his arm. He stopped after slamming Connor down on the ground forty-seven times. Drago then lifted Connor above him and slammed him down once again three times before he pinned him down under his spiked armored boot. Connor panted heavily as Drago chuckled in amusement. It went away the moment he felt Connor lift his foot off of him as he growled angered, pushing him further away from him, surprised he has any energy left over from that. Drago growled darkly as he lifted his boot and slammed it down on Connor's chest harshly. He then used his tail to lift Connor up by the throat and start to repeatedly punch him over and over again, keeping his eye on the Aura meter, watching it go and Weiss were wincing from the brutal takedown. Yang and Blake were shocked and wide eyed. Just as he reached to the really low levels, Drago stopped and dropped Connor down. Said person was having trouble standing, but managed to get to his knees, finding a shadow draping over him in the shape of a winged dragon. When he looked up, he saw Drago with one of his Tekko-Kagi claws posed back ready to strike.

"This battle is…" Drago then swung his Tekko-Kagi claw down. "OVER!" He finished as the attack made contact, knocking Connor back towards the ground, skidding across it for a few feet before he came to an abrupt stop as he laid on the ground with a pained expression and grunt, his armor now having two slash marks that were deep, but not enough to cause a fatal wound. Connor was laying there with a pained expression before he was abruptly lifted up by the scruff of his armor. When he looked up, he saw Drago kneeled down with his Tekko-Kagi claws posed back once again, but this time, he had a more, dark and bloodlust look in his eyes.

 **[End Song]**

As he was about to attack, he stopped completely as the corner of his eyes motioned towards the audience, mostly towards Ruby who was giving a confused and a small frightful look at what he was doing. His slitted eyes started to go back to normal as he continued to stare, he then looked down towards Connor, then to his raised claw, this was the sudden realization on what he was about to do to his opponent. Anthony and Rodriguez ran in to see what was going on, Anthony widening his eyes at what he was seeing, and by god hoping he wasn't doing what Anthony thought he was doing.

Drago still had his claws raised, but shortly lowered them, much to Ruby's relief. But Drago gained back his dark colored eyes and leaned in closer to Connor's face with a dark glare.

"Before I revert back to my original form, let me tell you this." He tightened his grip around his armor, leaving deep claw marks in it as he gave a predatory growl. " _I_ am the Alpha Predator here, _I_ dominate this place, and _you,_ are beneath me." Drago then unhanded him, letting Connor fall back onto his back with a grunt. Drago started to walk away as the bell rang, grabbing his sword on the way.

" **A-and that's our winner, Drago Dragonheart is victorious!"** Port stated. Connor was getting up as he growled.

"You can go to hell with your "beneath me" bullshit, asshole." Connor said, despite being defeated and in pain, walking away in the other direction. Drago paid no attention to him as the black smoke once again surrounded him, then vanishing quickly revealing him in his original armor, his black scales, wings and tail were slowly turning back to their original blue color, the three pronged blade at the tip of his tail slowly evaporating like silvery smoke. Drago stopped momentarily as he looked back towards Connor who was about to exit the coliseum as Lilly and Celtic were waiting for him.

"Connor, are you-"

"Get out of my way, Lilly." Connor hissed threateningly, and in slight pain he didn't want to show.

"Hey, we are tryin' to make sure you are okay, lad." Celtic defended.

"I will be fine, Celtic." Connor growled, shoving them aside as he stomped/limped past them. Drago, who was watching, noticed the saddened look on Lilly as Celtic seemingly sighed as he looked down, closed his eyes and shaked his head. Drago knew all too well what was happening, and he didn't like it. He doesn't like it, because Connor, was acting like him. He knew he had to talk with him at some point, but now is not the time, after Connor cools off from his loss, then he'll talk to him. Drago shook his head slightly as he continued to walk out of the arena.

As soon as he was out of there, he let out a small, heavy sigh as he did some arm stretches and cracked his neck, listening to some satisfying pops and cracks. He met up with Ruby waiting for him as she smiled at him, but another side of her showed curiousness towards him.

"...What?" Drago asked slightly annoyed with the small staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no it's just...that form...I...never knew you could do that."

"My Darkness form?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow. "I never knew I could still transform into it either, but I still can, but I need to work on it a bit."

"How did you manage to do it in the first place? Is it your semblance or?"

"...yeah, we'll call it my semblance." Drago said shrugging.

"...You don't sound sure about it." Drago sighed knowing she probably wouldn't fall for that. He already told her about his kids, still kept his age though quiet to her.

"Well it's technically a technique I learned years ago, before I came here, I just didn't have the required energy to transform into it." He admitted shrugging again.

"How did you obtain such a technique?" Ruby asked as her teammates arrived behind her, hearing her ask the question. Drago was about to answer, when he felt something touch his shoulder. Instinctively as always he turned around and socked the person behind him, turning out to be Jaune who fell to the floor with a dazed expression.

"...oops." He said in a tone like he didn't really mean it. Jaune getting up and putting his hands on his hips as his team showed up as well. "Haven't I told you to _never_ sneak up on me, Jaune?" Drago asked with a small, half lidded glare.

"...To think you wouldn't know who I was by now." he retorted with his own half lidded expression. Drago stared at him with a blank look before he took a deep breath through his nose, raised his hand, and gave a slap to Jaune's face, just enough to turn his head to the side with a red hand print.

"Don't you sass your mentor." Drago said crossing his arms.

Jaune, not giving out sense of painful expression just looked at Drago with a crooked eyebrow. He has taught him to take pain rather well.

"So what, you gonna continue to hit me with no sense of reason or are you gonna answer her question." Drago sighed with a growl before looking at his mate, her team, and JNPR. He looked around for a bit before uncrossing his arms.

"Alright, so the obvious question that is on your minds is what my Darkness Form is, correct?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, all of them nodding. "Well, it's a technique I learned years ago during my time training. It allows all my darkness in my heart, along with some of my rage to manifest itself into my transformation, giving me a power boost in combat. However, when I first transformed into that, I had no control over it. All the darkness took over along with my rage made me dangerous and extremely violent. If I didn't train to try and control it, well, let's just say that Freelancer Komodo wouldn't be here right now, he would've been in a body bag...along with almost half of the entire audience."

"Well, that explains the moment you tried to...well…" Blake said as she remembered when Drago almost attempted to stab Connor.

"I...wasn't proud of that, but luckily I had someone in the crowd who actually got through to my dark cold Ice heart." Drago said smiling slightly. Ruby smiled at him widely, loving how she was able to prevent him from doing it, she found it touching. "All that needs to be done, is for more training to commence so I can have full control, or that...situation might happen again. I promise you that I will try to maintain it."

"What did you do to get it?" Yang asked.

"...I had to _consume..._ some Grimm to get the required energy needed." Drago answered with a small shrug. Most of the students were just shocked at this information.

"I'm just glad I'm alive." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, meaning it. She nodded as she gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Hey Drago, I just wanted to ask, you up for some sparring?"

Drago was slightly surprised he asked that. One, he wasn't exactly the first to ask him to spar, and two he never asks.

"...Maybe later, Jaune. There is...someone I need to talk to...its important." He said quickly as he started to speed walk down the corridor, setting his mind to find one certain Faunas.

Connor Komodaushi.


	44. Drago and Connor

**[With Connor]**

"I cannot believe this, I lost to him!" Connor shouted in anger as his fellow freelancers, Lilly and Celtic stood by. "And he calls himself the Alpha here, fuck-tastic!"

"Connor, please-" Lilly tried to calm down.

"I cannot allow this, I will defeat him next time, next time will be different." Connor said ignoring her. Celtic pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"Connor, you laddie, are talkin' crazeh jus' over a simple loss. It's not like you've haven' lost before." Celtic said with crossed arms.

"This is not the same as my loss against Frost!" Connor shouted, facing Celtic with a glare. "This became a different reason with Dragonheart, I will show him who the Apex Predator is!"

"Connor, even if you do get a next time, he'll still be powerful! He can use that form on you again as well!" Lilly persisted.

"He isn't the only one who'll get stronger, his 'Dark Form' won't be a match against my semblance then!" Connor argued with a snarl.

"Connor, how? You can't just do it over one night." Lilly said walking towards him.

"Listen closely, Lilly, I will train till my legs drop until I know I can beat Dragonheart!"

"You can't do that to your body, Connor! It can't keep up with the intense training you've been doing!" Lilly argued. "Last month, you were in the nursery for overworking your body!"

"I will be fine Lilly, that was just a small set back to my training!" Connor rebutted. "And I even listened to you to _shorten_ my damn training!"

"You obviously didn't shorten enough of it if you still managed to get yourself overworked!" Unaware of the three freelancers arguing, Drago was about to turn the corner, but stopped instead when he heard the small argument.

"It was just a minor set back! Do you ever stay out of my business when it comes to my damn training!?"

"I've told you for the past times you've told me this! It becomes my business when my friend acts like some angry, saddened, and careless individual because of what happened to your village, and to what happened to Lightriver!" Lilly finally said with built up frustration. Connor's eyes were widen in both shock, and anger as he clenched one of his fists tightly. Celtic was surprised himself, but he knew it was true as he only widened his eyes, still crossing his arms. Around the corner, Drago was silent as his eyes were slightly widen, a look of confusion and shock on his face. Lilly was softening her glare as she quickly held a hand to her mouth with a realization of what she said.

"You would dare to bring her up?!" Connor shouted in extreme anger now.

"Connor, I-."

"NO! I have had enough from you!" Connor interrupted her with a hiss. "You have gone too far this time Forest, I have had it with your overprotective nature and Celtic's talks and warnings about things I don't need to hear! I can handle myself just fine without you two always breathing down the back of my neck overlooking every small detail I'm doing what you think is too dangerous! All you've two ever been doing, is getting in my damn way! I will not hear another word from any of you, so leave before I make you!" Lilly wanted to say something, but Connor only hissed at her giving a warning. She stared at him a bit more until she gave a saddened expression. She stood for a moment before she just gave a small sniffle, closed her eyes and started to walk away. Celtic just shook his head with a glare as he followed Lilly, Connor standing there with his angered glare. Around the corner, Drago was contemplating on how he has been treating his friends.

He has been treating them like they were a nuisance when they tried to help him, tried to warn him. He only sees them as obstacles that constantly get in his way. He didn't want to say this, but Connor was like his copy of this universe. He knew that his own attitude was not good at Beacon, or anywhere for that matter, but the difference being that Connor might be able to change now, he on the other hand needed more time.

'It's funny...if he met me on the first day of Beacon, I probably would have agreed with him...but seeing how he is going down this path...It needs to be stopped...perhaps I am trying to detour from this path myself…' Drago thought with a glare. 'No, it's too late for me, but not for him.' He gave one heavy sigh before he walked around the corner, walking towards Connor with a glare.

Connor was covering his eyes before looked up, hearing footsteps. "...The hell do you want, "alpha." he asked, being extremely sarcastic with the last word.

"Look, I'll make this brief. I am not myself when it comes to that form. Sorry." Drago said holding his hands up briefly before putting them back down. "Right now though, you and I need to talk."

"I see no reason to talk." Connor said crossing his arms and looking away. Drago sighed as he facepalmed with a grumble.

"I knew this was going to happen." He muttered before glaring up at him. "And right now, I don't have time for this." He then marched forward and grasped Connor by the shoulder and started to drag him off down the hallway.

"Hey!" Connor said in anger and surprise, trying to get him off his shoulder, but the guy had a steel grip on him.

"Shut up, no way out of it." Drago said with a growl and a shake of his head. "You and I are gonna talk about this, about the path you're about to take."

 **[Colosseum]**

Drako was currently sitting next to Ruby as Topaz was talking with Nora. Drako was looking through his scroll, reading over random columns about the fighters, as for Topaz and Nora.

"But Jaune would be bigger, he has trained under our cousin." Topaz said tapping her chin with finger.

Nora scoffs. "Please, Ren is the fastest guy I know, not counting Ruby's semblance. He got some pretty good muscles behind that coat he wears!"

"He has big Muscles in his legs maybe, but he's skinny!" Topaz countered with crossed arms.

"Pff, Jaune looks the same as before!" she then leaned in on Jaune, who was ironically sitting next to Ren, who were listened to them argued. "No offense." she then zoomed back as Topaz and Nora kept arguing.

"...Is this is what it's like when women who make it a contest to outdo who has the best boyfriend?" Jaune asked in a whisper, leaning in.

"Nora and I aren't like that, but yes...this is what it's like." Ren said nodding his head. Drako kept looking at Ruby, glancing back and forth at her as he had both a saddened and nervous glance. Ruby noticed moments later as she stared at him, said person looking away.

"Hey Drako, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, concerned a bit at why her, well basically "step son," looks upset.

"Its nothing." Drako answered back quickly as he looked through the combatants. Ruby blinked as she stared at him with a concerned look as Drako continue looking at combatants until he looked back at Ruby. He looked away just as quickly as he saw her, but kept glancing at her every few seconds.

"Drako, you've been giving that expression ever since you've been near me. Seriously, what's wrong." Ruby asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, surprisingly sounding like a parent. Drako flinched a bit, but stayed quiet as he continued to look away.

"Really, it's nothing."

"You say that, but your expression of sadness is showing...do you want to talk somewhere privately?"

"Sorry, but I can't, orders from our cousin to learn about our opponents for when our match comes." Drako said shaking his head. Ruby pulled away her hand as she stared for a minute, still showing an concerned look.

"Well...alright…" she said, looking forward, wondering why he is acting this way. Drako took one final glance at her before he sighed and went back to his studying. Topaz took notice and sighed a bit with a shake of her head, ignoring Nora for the time being.

"...And then a big Ursa came in and-!" Nora said as Topaz looked at her.

"Hey um, Nora?" Topaz said, interrupting her.

"Oh, yeah, what's up?" she asked with a head tilt and smile.

"Can you...give me a moment? I need to...talk with someone." Topaz said, glancing at Drako. Jaune and Ren furrowed an eyebrow, one surprised Topaz stopped Nora to talk and another for her to change a little bit of her attitude.

"Sure! We will tell the story on how I fought an Ursa Major later." Nora said with a wink. Topaz smiled as she nodded, quickly walking over to Drako, and immediately pulling him off the seat.

"Hey, wha-!?" Drako protested.

"We need to talk." Topaz said in a serious tone, something of a rare occurrence. Ruby looked over her shoulder to watch Topaz leave with Drako, giving off an even more worried look. Nora looked shocked as she never really saw Topaz sounding serious. Jaune was confused himself as Ren only gave a neutral look. Topaz pulled her brother out of the stands with a serious look on her face as Drako continued to protest against her. They made it to the back area, where no one really goes to as Drako finally got rid of her grip as she was looking away, stopping as Drako was behind her.

"What gives, Topaz? I was in the middle of an order to study our opponents?" Drako asked with an annoyed look and arched eyebrow. Topaz said nothing as she stared forward until she inhaled and exhaled.

"...Do you remember when father told us about...mother?" she asked, having a solemn tone in her voice. Drako's expression turned into a sadden one as he looked away, the subject being a touchy one for them both.

"...Topaz, you and I both know about...about what happened to her." He said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't talk for almost a year after that...thinking that we would never get to experience a full family...I never thought I'd get use to having no mother to love and cherish...to talk to...none of it." Topaz said as she looked at the ground. "Even when I do feel cheerful...it felt like some facade I played to really only help cheer myself up." Drako was silent as he listened to his sister, feeling sad from the memory. "And you...you took it a lot harder than I did…"

"I wouldn't speak to anyone and stayed away from people, trying to isolate myself." Drako said crossing his arms and looking away. "I had our father train me a lot harder than before, to the point to where I could've passed out. Even father had to stop me from training, and that's saying a lot coming from him to stop training." Topaz stood silent as she turned towards him with a small saddened look.

"There were times where I think we couldn't ever have a mother figure in our lives...but…" she then smiled lightly. "When we found out Dad was dating again...and meeting Ruby...I felt my heart lit up again...I never felt so happy in my life to know that for once...we could have that figure involved in our life." she then lost the smile as she looked at Drako. "You looked happy yourself...but the more I see you interact with her...it seems like you are trying to push her away from you...where sadness was even greater than happiness…" Drako looked away once again as he rubbed his arm a bit.

"Sis...it's not that easy for me to...to just accept it that easily." He said shaking his head. "And how will we know she won't...how will we know she won't end up like our birth mother?"

"Drako…" Topaz said with small wide saddened eyes.

"Our father failed saving our mother, to save us. I sometimes feel like _we_ are responsible for her death. Father had to choose between us and her, and mother made the decision for him…" Drako said shaking his head. He suddenly heard a loud smack as his head was turned to the side. He slowly looked at Topaz with his own saddened wide eyes as Topaz had her hand up, small tears forming under her eyes. "Topaz...?"

"Don't...put this on us…" Topaz said with a small shaky tone. "We never had a choice on whether who he should pick to live." Drako was staring at her with widen eyes as he placed a hand on his face, it still stung from the slap. Then Topaz went over and hugged Drako, putting her head next to his as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't know...if she'll end up like our birth mother or not...but you can't let that hold you back to get to know our new mother as well. Mother would want us to embrace this moment rather than push it away like father did many times...until he met Ruby." Drako again was silent before he embraced her in the hug, holding her close.

"Topaz...I…" He couldn't form a good sentence. Topaz leaned back a bit as she looked at his eyes again.

"Don't let this chance to slip by, Drako...try to talk to her, get to know her...for my sake...and yours." Topaz said as Drako stared back. He looked away momentarily with a sadden look as he thought about the situation. Then he inhaled and exhaled, looking back at Topaz...and slowly nodded.

"Alright...for you, sis."

"and for _you_." Topaz said with care in her tone, giving a small smile. "...Let's get back to the stands before dad gets the wrong idea, or mom starts to worry." Drako nodded as they started to walk back to the stands. Then he thought of something that confused him.

"Hey, where is father anyways?"

 **[Hallway]**

Drago was still dragging a struggling Connor with an annoyed growl and glare. Connor then stopped struggling as he looked over his shoulder.

"Look buddy, it's already been 10 minutes, you can stop dragging me...no one is even here." Connor said, crossing his arms. Drago stopped abruptly with a growl, then surprised Connor when he was thrown to the wall, Drago standing in front of him with a glare and crossed arms. Connor stretched his neck out as he stood up from the wall, growling lightly. "Well...you wanted to talk...so talk."

"I heard everything, from your little spat with your two companions." Drago said with a stern glare as always. "About your village, and who ever Lightriver is."

"Yeah….so what. What is it to you?" Connor asked looking away, it's clear he isn't happy at the mention of both of those events.

"From the way you spoke to your friends, your about to take a path that you should never go on." Drago said with a growl. "Your slowly heading down it, and I'm here for my better judgement to stop you."

"Oh, oh ain't that fucking great!" Connor said sarcastically then glared at Drago. "For these past damn months I have felt NOTHING but sorrow, grief, and anger. I couldn't do anything to help those I loved, and it costed me my home and loved ones!"

"Conner-." Drago tried to say. Connor then walked forward, his glare hardening.

"You know _nothing_ of what it's like to give up on a world that would do anything take things away from you. To feel loneliness, forever angry at the smallest things, to feel DESPAIR for all that has done as everyday could be a battlefield! Don't get into my business if you don't know a damn thing-!" Drago pinned him to the wall with a thud as he gave a loud growl.

"You think I haven't suffered like you…?" He growled with a glare. "You aren't the only one who lost things dear to him. I lost my family, to someone I thought I could trust with my life, I lost my entire tribe, and all my friends are gone in a war I fought in!" Drago nearly roared in his face. "I went down this path, for _years_. I cannot come back, nor can I ever leave it." Connor was silent as he gave a surprised look. "I have turned down many others in my life that could've helped me, that could have been an ally of mine...but I turned them down because _I_ couldn't risk another life being taken away by the hands of death, many have fallen when they're close to me. And now you are about to tread the path I'm on, and I'm going to make sure you don't ever end up like me." Connor was stunned as Drago stared into his eyes, before letting go, his glare slowly fading as he gave a small sympathetic one. "No one deserves this path of suffering...but I'm doing it because I had no choice with the things that has happened in my path."

"But...you...have that girl you care deeply for, you _have_ relationships with you…" Connor said as his expression changed to a small saddened one. "And here I am pushing my close friends away because of it…" Drago looked away as he spoke again.

"...I am taking major risks with these relationships...I'll be honest...but…" he then looked at Conner. "They are risks I am willing to make for my sake." Connor looked away with a look of sadness as he said nothing...then felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Take advice from me, kid...Don't let these bad memories consume the very soul you keep. Don't push away others that wish to help you...but keep them close with you to protect, and to heed on their advice." Connor looked back at Drago as said person let go of his shoulder. "...Go find the other two freelancers...make things right for them...and for yourself." with that, Drago turned and left as Connor was left to think for himself.

 **[Colosseum]**

Ruby was sitting in the stands, watching a fight between a team from shade, and one from Haven as she watched. She was the only one there because Ren and Jaine went to go to the stands, waiting for Pyrrha who was currently talking to the professor about something important. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked over over to see who it was, and it was Drako Drako as he stared at her with the same sad and nervous eyes.

"Oh, there you are." Ruby said, getting up and looking at him. "Need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to uh...talk with you about...something important." Drako said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…" Ruby said, tilting her head at him as she frowned at why he looked so sad. "Want to go somewhere private then?"

"That would be acceptable, yes." she nodded as she followed Drako to to the backstage area. They stopped when no one else was visible, Drako turning to face Ruby as said person looked back with her arms folded behind her back. "Remember when you asked what was wrong before Topaz dragged me off? Well, you were right, there was something wrong."

"...What's troubling you?" Ruby asked with a concerned frown.

"I...I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but...it was you." Drako said looking away. "I...the problem I have is with you…"

"...Me?" she asked confused, wondering what he means by that.

"It's...it's about me calling you...my mother." Drako said giving off a heavy sigh. Ruby was a bit shocked to hear this as she gave a small wide eyed expression. She then looked away a bit, thinking on that then looked at him as she was listening to him. "My sister was already happy to call you our mother...but I wasn't on the same page as she was, I...I didn't know what to think of you being our new mom." Ruby looked at him with a frown, getting a bit closer. Meanwhile around the corner, Drago heard this part as he stopped just at the edge of the corner, listening in.

"Is it because you didn't know your own mother too well, and you can't see me as a mother because of it?" Ruby asked, looking into his dark green eyes. He stared at her wide eyed for a moment before he looked away and nodded. Drago around the corner looked away himself with a sadden glare, knowing what Drako meant. Ruby looked at him for a moment and lightly sighed herself.

"You know, I've lost my mother as well, Drako…" Ruby said. Drako looked down at her with widen eyes before they softened to a sympathetic one. "She left me when I was only a toddler at the time, my father was a mess for a bit when he found out...the only person I could really look up to as a mother figure was Yang, and she was only two years older than me. I was heartbroken that she left, and I didn't know if I could even make friends or not when I got older." she was looking away when she said it, but then looked at Drako as she smiled. "But even after all that...I may have only known you for a short amount of time…" she then did something that made Drako shocked, was that she gently hugged him, her hand behind his head. "But I am glad to call you my son." she said sweetly. Drako doesn't know why...but his heart skipped a beat when she did this. Around the corner, Drago had a wide eyed look on his face at what he heard, he was glad his mate saw his son as her own, much she does with Topaz, but he felt worried about the future problems that may bring in the long run. Drako looked at Ruby hugging him in a smooth embrace as she caressed his head. He slowly placed a hand on her head, patting it due to the small height difference. Drago around the corner watched with a blank look, before he gave a smirk with closed eyes with a silent "hmph." He then left the way he came, as to not ruin this little moment between Drako, and his new mother.


	45. Negative effects

**[Ozpin's Office, Ozpin P.O.V]**

Such a rather interesting...and yet very unorthodox case scenario. The latest battle between Freelancer Komodaushi and our Freelancer, showed us a rather interesting thing about Dragonheart. For one, this "form" he made for himself...troubles a few people, to which I understand. Even from my Tower, I can feel the immense energy from here, the amount of darkness and fury from that form almost surpass that of an experienced Grimm, even the Maidens power was surpassed by it. The only thing I truly fear about it...is if how long he can maintain control of it before it takes over him when he doesn't realize it. He almost killed Komodaushi in the tournament, good Oum knows what will happen if he doesn't get that dark form under control. I look up to see Anthony in thought as he paced around. Qrow was leaning on my desk as he had crossed arms.

"This kid, what in Oum's name is he?" Qrow asked with a shake of his head. "What the hell is he Oz?"

"That I am wondering myself…" I said with a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid I know as much as you do Qrow."

"Whatever it is, people are gonna start asking questions...this is why I was skeptical to keep him in the tournament." Glynda said with her arms crossed.

"We'll just say it's his semblance if they ask, unless you have a better answer." I said to my assistant. She stared at me with her stern glare before sighing and looking away. Glynda means well, that I will never deny. However, she can be too cautious like James, though I knew to not say that to her face.

"How long do you suppose people will think it's his semblance?" Anthony asked. "The kid can summon astral weapons, and most people think that is his semblance."

A rather good point. It's going to get difficult to discuss this with the crowd, the last thing anyone needs is a panic. "I don't know yet, but we'll need an excuse if they start asking."

"That form he has...it makes me wonder how much his heart grew cold in the past." Rodriguez said in a thinking tone, his eyes closed as he had small sympathies for the reptile faunus.

"A form like that, his heart must've been colder than Schnee's and their machines combined." Qrow said shaking his head. "Let me tell you, I've never seen that much darkness in a single person's heart."

"...I have many times...some can be helped...some think they _can't_ be helped with the things they've done."

"Which one is Dragonheart?" Glynda asked.

"...He thinks he can't be helped." I then set my coffee mug down as I lean in with my hands near my face, my elbows resting on my desk. "He walks on a path he deems himself to follow. Thinking he can never change his ways despite that these roads aren't destined to always be followed. But he has been doing it for years that now he just blindly follows."

"Well, how do we get the lizard off this "road" he's on?" Qrow asked facing me. "From what Glynda told me, he's extremely stubborn.

"Its one to be stubborn; it's another for a man who has a wound he can't fully mend." Qrow continued to stare at me before he sighed and looked away.

"You speak of him like he's a veteran or something." He said pulling out his flask.

'...From That journal of his, that actually might be true.' I thought to myself. Dragonheart is not what he seems to be, at the slightest. "No, he's just a fighter who has lost many things, very dear things." Anthony said nothing as he looked at his brother, who looked back as he had crossed arms.

"What are we to do if he loses control of that dark form?" Glynda asked with crossed arms.

"That we don't know yet…" I replied. "But we need to make sure he doesn't use it a lot."

"The fall maiden felt a major effect of that power, if I remember correctly." Rodriguez said, rubbing the lower part of his face.

"And what is that suppose to mean, this has never happened before to any of the past maidens." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask.

"Wouldn't it mean that his darkened power let's the maidens feel his power?" Anthony said looking at both me and Qrow. "If that is the case, his darkness is a lot powerful than I thought. Me and Rodriguez felt it the moment he transformed."

"And the maiden felt it from within the chambers…" Rodriguez added.

"This...is very concerning." Glynda said looking away in worry.

"We will do what we can when the time presents itself." I said in an assuring tone, taking a sip of my coffee. "Until then, keep an eye on Dragonheart, if his Dark Form comes out again, contact James or me." everyone in the room gave a nod as I mentally sighed to myself. 'If Amber can feel his dark power from all the way over here, I fear if the others can feel it as well.'

 **[Festival Stands, Lilly and Celtic]**

The two Freelancers were at the Noodle Stand after the fight between Drago and Connor. Celtic had a hand on Lilly's shoulder as she looked down from the earlier events.

"I went too far, Celtic...I didn't mean to mention Lightriver, I was just so...so mad and I…" She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in sadness.

"Hey Las, don't beat yerself up for it...Connor went too far himself two days ago." He assured.

"I didn't want to stoop to that level though...even if he said something terrible I still wish to help him." unaware, Connor walked around the corner of a booth as he looked around, looking for his two friends before he spotted them at the noodle stands, backs turned as he saw the scene.. He sighed a bit nervously before he shook his head clear and started to walk towards them. Celtic noticed when he was halfway there as Lilly looked back too. Celtic had more of a glare as Lilly looked slightly surprised he was coming towards the both of them. She noticed that he looked nervous as well, a rare sight to see. He stopped as he was silent for a moment, Lilly getting up as she looked up at him, an expression of a small saddened, yet curious look.

"Look, I know you two don't want me here, I understand that, but I just came to say I'm...I'm…" Connor cleared his throat, trying to say the last word. Celtic arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, Lilly was leaning in slightly. "...I'm...sorry…"

"Connor you don't have to…" Lilly tried to say...but at the same time, shocked to hear him actually apologize.

"No. I do, and I mean it…" he kneeled down to her level. "You don't have to forgive me...if you don't want to...I understand after what I said about…" he stopped himself as he looked away, not wanting to bring up her deceased sister again. It was his turn to be surprised as Lilly just walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. It showed her resting her chin on his shoulder with a small smile.

"I forgive you." She said with a smile. Connor was still wide eyed before he returned the hug with his own smile. Celtic gave a small grin at the scene, happy knowing Connor and Lilly made up now. She pulled back as she playfully booped his nose, making him recoil a little bit.

"You still owe me, though." She joked with a smirk as he blinked back in confusion.

"Uh, yeah sure, whatever you need." He said nodding afterwards.

"Well aren't ye a gentleman. Funny to see a giant reptile like ya ta be nice again." Celtic joked. Connor gave a small glare before smirking.

"Yeah? Don't get me started on your Celtic gang phase, pal." He surprisingly joked, causing Celtic to jolt a bit from the memory, Lilly giggling.

"Shut yer yap!" Celtic said with a glare and crossed arms. "It was just a phase...that lasted for a few months…"

Connor laughed a bit. "It was funny as hell when you came in your "gang" outfit trying to do hip hop."

"Shut up!" Celtic said with a tiny blush on his face. "It was a phase!" Lilly was giggling uncontrollably now, happy she had the old Connor back. Which brought a quick question to her mind as she stopped giggling.

"Where did you go afterwards after your...outburst from earlier?" Connor looked away with a cough before he looked back at her.

"Well, let's just say that Freelancer Dragonheart knows what I've dealt with." he then smiled as he thought about Drago helping him get off a road that wasn't worth following. He gave a small surprised look when Lilly placed a hand on his arm, making him look at her.

"...It's good to see you smile again…" she said in a soft tone, happy to see the Connor she once knew again.

"It's good to be smiling." Connor said nodding. Celtic looked back with a grin now as he chuckled merrily.

 **[With Drago]**

'Well, glad I averted that warriors path.' Drago thought after he helped Connor stay off the path he was already on himself. 'He won't be able to handle all that burden, good thing I was there to help.' He didn't want anyone else to take the path he was on, it was too much of a heavy burden for anyone to take. He was currently walking around the festival grounds in slight boredom. It was fine the first time, but once you see the same damn tents over and over again, it starts to get a bit tedious after awhile.

'They could at least add a new stand or something.' He thought annoyed as he walked around the same tents like yesterday, and the day before that. 'It's the same damn thing over and over again, come on people, I've seen better festivals at Monster Conventions.' He pulled out his scroll as he scrolled through the recent matches, scrolling all the way down to the current one.

"Hm, Drako and Topaz are next, this should be good." He said to himself as he looked at their opponents. One of them was one he already knew, Woodlin. The other one, was a female he didn't recognize at all. It said her name was "Beetlerice", right now it was just an image of her face, she had dark tan skin with swamp green hair that reached down to her shoulders, yellow slotted eyes, and had a bit of a creepy of eyes. He gave a small glare at it as he looked at it for a bit more. The girl reminded him of someone he fought before years ago. He looked at it again until he looked at what time it was starting...1 minute. He went wide eyed as he was surprised at how close it was for their match.

'Oh shit-'


	46. Dragonheart Twin's battle

Drako and Topaz were currently standing in the arena setting, waiting for their opponents from Haven. In the seating area, RWBY and JNPR were looking at the two twins as Drako looked around with a serious look while Topaz only hummed to herself with a smile. Drako looked over to where Ruby was seated as she smiled warmly at him, an expression wishing them both good luck. He smirked back at her while his sister looked around for their opponents with a large grin on her face.

"Oh, I hope our opponents are nice!" She said with a giggle and a small clap of her hands.

"They are gonna be fighting to win." Drako said, looking at his sister now.

"So, doesn't mean they can't be nice!" She said shrugging. He just shrugged in response. It wasn't like she was wrong, they _could_ be nice, creepy, or egotistical. Their attention was brought back to the arena, where their opponents were coming onto it. One of them was Woodlin, the apprentice of Connor if he remembered correctly. The other one though, was a female combatant. She was a few feet higher than Woodlin, a lot more lean as well as she had green hair that reached to her shoulders, but it was spiked on the back. She had light dark tan skin, green slitted eyes, and a dark green scorpion tail hanging lifted to her side, like in a striking position. She wore black chest armor, followed by green reptilian like armor covering most of her body as she wore black boots that had green stripes on it.

The first thing on her expression was a rather creepy smirk, like a soldier with a thousand yard stare. It felt as if dramatically creepy music was playing as she continued to stare.

"...Hi bug lady!" Topaz said waving at the new combatant. Said bug faunas slowly looked at her as she continued her creepy smirk.

"...Hi." she said in a creepy feminine, yet raspy tone as she licked her lips. It cuts to Weiss shuddering a little bit, wincing at how she sounds and acts and she only said _one_ word. Drako was on the same boat as he shuddered from her voice.

"What's your name?" Topaz asked again, unaffected by her creepy tone.

"Well sweet one, my name is Beetlerice...you can call me…Arachni…." she replied with a chuckle.

'Okay. What the fuck...' Drako thought as he stared at the female fighter with a disturbed expression. At the stands, RWBY and JNPR looked over to see Drago making it in time as he lightly panted.

"Where have you been?" Yang chuckled at the way he was acting.

"Busy...keep it at that." He answered after a few pants before looking at his kids opponents. "Woodlin, and Beetlerice, those are their opponents."

"Well, I know you know Woodlin...you got anything on this...Beetlerice?" Ruby asked with a head tilt. Drago pulled out his scroll and tapped on it a few times before scrolling down it.

"Well, from how the other students of Haven described her, she's and I quote, 'Creepy as shit', end quote." Drago said looking back up at his mate.

"...I think most of them saw that." Ruby said, looking at her team and JNPR's disturbed expressions. Drago nodded as he sat down next to her, his attention back to the arena where his kids and their opponents were.

"Oh, Who are you though?" Topaz asked towards Woodlin. Said person cleared his throat before standing straight.

"My name is Woodlin Mirkwood, apprentice of Freelancer Komodo." He said with a small bow of his head.

"Oh, the one our fa- _cousin_ faced?" Drako corrected himself quickly. It amazes the Dragonheart family that they still manage to almost slip it out unintentionally, and they have been keeping up this cousin thing for up until the festival. Woodlin tilted his head at him in confusion, while "Arachni" only smirked at them with her scorpion tail shaking behind her as she chuckled.

"Well she seems nice." Topaz said with a smile, oblivious to her brother's creeped out expression. He looked straight at her with a confused expression before he facepalmed loudly, almost forgetting about her innocent obliviousness.

"Now now, no need to be disturbed...I'm only wishing to have… _you inside me."_ Arachni said with a smile.

"Stop it…" Drako said in a bland tone now to her, hiding his creeped out shivers behind it. Jaune coughed in his hand, clearing his throat as it was a defense mechanism to hide his slight disturbed expression. Ren did the same thing, though he looked away in response as well while Nora only tilted her head in confusion. Ruby scratched her head as she gave a creeped out nervous chuckle, along with her sister Yang. Weiss and Blake shuddered in their seats along with Pyrrha as the arena chose the location, a forest biome. Arachni's smirk seemed to get wider at the location, her eyes having that small spark of crazy or creepiness in them as she chuckled.

Topaz just simply smiled as she pulled out her bow, loading an arrow already as she positioned it into a "ready to fire" stance. Drako drew out his sword and held his shield out in front of him with a glare. Woodlin drew out his duel hooked blades and gave them a small twirl in his hands before crossing them over his chest. Arachni made a "heh" sound as she had her scorpion tail posed her hands balled up into fists as they were below her waist.

" **Let's get this battle ready in 3…"** Port counted down as both sides got tense, except for Arachni who never lost her smirk. **"2…"** It showed Anthony and the rest of Beacons teachers observing, Anthony watching Drago's kids with an observing eye. **"1!"** as soon as the horn went off, Arachni smirked widely as she dashed straight to Drako, surprising him with a spinning kick to his head. He backflipped out of the way but was already met with her to his side the moment he got back up.

' _She's fast!_ ' He thought as he jumped back to his feet while his sister fired arrows at Woodlin who deflecting them away with his hooked swords before he ran to her. Topaz never lost her smile as she seperated her bow into dual cutlass's now as she met him halfway, their blades clashing against each other.

 **[Play Light em up by Fallout Boy]**

Drako moved forward to Arachni who never lost her smirk as he chased her into some trees. What happened next surprised him. One moment he was chasing her, next thing he knew a branch came into his view and she was gone in an instant. His eyes widen now as he stopped and looked around, looking for his opponent. He finally heard her chuckle, but it sounded like it was all around him. He couldn't pinpoint where she was, this was her terrain, her home field advantage.

" **Looks like Drako is gonna be in quite the pickle here, for Beetlerice, or 'Arachni' is using her training wisely, stalking prey in her homeland terrain."** Oobleck explained as Drako looked around some more. Before he could turn around, he was struck in the head by a swift kick, knocking him to the ground. He looked up with a shake of his head, barely getting a glimpse of his opponent disappearing into the trees again. Ruby looked a bit worried for Drako as she leaned in a bit, Drago looking over the fight with crossed arms as he observed.

"That can't be good."Jaune commented, looking over to where Drako is then glancing over to where Topaz was having a sword dance with Woodlin. Pyrrha nodded, not exactly fond in the situation herself. This 'Arachni' person might be uncomfortable to be around, but she seems to utilize the area around her, especially in forest terrains. Drako thought he found her and went for a shield bash, but Arachni attacked from the side instead with her stinger, knocking him back aways. Meanwhile, Woodlin seemed to be overwhelming Topaz a bit. What he was doing was feint attack, making her think that he is attacking a certain area, but attacks a different area entirely. He proved to be a better defensive fighter than expected, no matter where Topaz attacked, Woodlin easily and quickly countered or blocked her attacks.

"He is a student to Komodo right? He is one good blocker." Jaune said, a bit impressed despite how timid Woodlin started out as. Topaz jumped back and formed her bow and started to fire electrical arrows at him, unfortunately Woodlin just deflected them with his hooked blades. Drako managed to counter Arachni finally as she tried to ambush from above with a kick, the young Dragonheart jumping to the side as she stomped on the ground as it formed small cracks from the impact. He then moved forward with his sword held back until he was close, and swung his sword at her, but she just blocked it quickly with her tail. She gave a smirk as she gave a chuckle.

"I love it when _prey_ fights back…." she licked her lips "It makes things more exciting…"

"Okay- will you not?" Drako said with a shudder before he twirled his sword and started swinging at her, but she kept using her tail to block or deflect them until she got hit in the face by his shield. She simply stood up as she wiped her jaw, giving a small breath.

"...Got any more in ya?" she asked.

"Stop it." Drako said with a disturbed glare before he threw his shield at her, surprising her again as she stumbled back from the hit before she was tackled to the ground by him.

" **It seems Mr. Dragonheart has finally caught Arachni in her tracks! How will he make his next move?"** Oobleck asked enthusiastically. The position that said fighters were in was a bit... _compromising._ Drako had Arachni pinned down with his arms on her shoulders, a small triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ha, got you now!" He said chuckling.

"Heh….Never thought you'd be a _rough houser_ …" Arachni said in a creepy giggle. "Well, don't go _too_ gentle with me big boy, I'm just as _rough_." Drako was confused for a minute before he noticed the position they were in. with a blush he jumped off of her with a loud "Nope!" before he raised his sword and shield up. She chuckled loudly as she got onto her feet quickly charged him, her scorpion tail raised to strike as well. Soon Drako started to actually have an actual battle, Arachni throwing hard punches and trying to strike him with her tail.

It cuts to Topaz shooting three more arrows as Woodlin was closing in slowly, using his time wisely to close in on Topaz the more she shot arrows. When he got close, he hooked his blades under her arms and flipped her over his shoulders onto the ground. She grunted in slight pain from her back colliding harshly to the ground before she had to roll out of the way to avoid being hit by a downward slash by Woodlin. Topaz only made a small giggle, showing she was having a lot of fun.

"Your good! But not good enough!" She said as she sped forward to him and started to clash blades with Woodlin. One thing he noticed; was that she was suddenly a lot faster than before and was darting his eyes on her swords to block her increased speed. He gave a small battle cry as he collided the blades of his weapon into an X to block a downward strike before he pushed them upward, making Topaz go off balance slightly before he scissor kicked her away. She tumbled back a few feet before she jumped back to her feet and crossed her blades in front of her as she continued to smile.

"They seem pretty even so far." Ruby said with a smile, glad to see Drako and Topaz are doing well. Drago was watching with an arched eyebrow as the battle continued, he'll admit his kids are doing well, but it's not over yet. Drako seemed to have been getting the upper hand on Arachni as he got some good hits on her, making her stumble back with each bash from his shield. Her aura was going down too, now hitting the yellow area after a few slashes. Ruby was marveling over Drako who continued to lay on the pain before he spun around behind her and bashed the back of her head with his shield and followed up with a dropkick. She cheered with the crowd as Drago observed Arachni, something was coming up, and it wasn't gonna be good. Said person was getting up with a grunt as Drako charged at her, ready for another shield bash. Unaware to him, her expression changed to a grin as she side stepped from the shield back, and punched him right in the back, around his kidney area.

He grunted in pain as he stumbled a bit before he felt a very sharp pain in his side, making him look down to see Arachni's stinger stabbed into his side. Her arms hooked from underneath his arms, her tail actually _sucking_ up the aura in his body.

" **What's this!? Arachni's aura meter is slowly rising!"** Port exclaimed. RWBY, JNPR, and Drago looked over to the board to see that Arachni's aura was slowly rising back up, Drako's slowly going down the more aura she sucked out of him.

" **Ah yes, Arachni's semblance is that of absorption!"** Oobleck said in his normal tone. **"She can absorb her opponent's aura to replenish her own depleted aura, a quite crafty one at that."**

"Oh boy." Yang said with widened eyes as Ruby looked very worried. Arachni chuckled as she tightened her grip.

"Don't worry...I'll use this aura for _special_ purposes." she said as she had her head next to his. "And it will be _pleasing for me_." Drako shuddered as he looked up to see his aura slowly going down. With a loud growl, he slammed the back of his head into her face, making Arachni pull her stinger out of his side. "Ow my face!" she shouted as she clutched her nose in pain as she stumbled back. She then cracked her neck after the pain subdued a bit, some small blood going down the right side of her nostril as she wiped it off. "Such a tease…" Drako growled as he spun around, his grip on his sword tightening before he placed his shield on his back, now gripping his sword in both hands.

"Shut, the fuck, up!" He shouted as he charged forward with his sword at his side, a glare that could rival his father's present on his face.

"Oh, so _feisty!_ " she said as she started to dodge his attacks. Drako growled louder as he started to swing at a faster rate, one of his slashes grazing her shoulder when she dodged to the right. She dodged another strike as she went to strike an open area of his stomach area. Much to her surprise, he blocked it with his arm, and then elbowed her in the face, followed by a punch to her stomach by the guard of his sword. She slid back as she looked forward, surprised that he was already inches away from her. She was blocking more attacks, the more he striked, the more pressure he was giving her. She gave a small annoyed growl as she dodged a downward strike as she kneed him in the stomach, then gave a harsh punch to his face, his head moved to the side, but his body stayed in place as she widened her eyes from him not being pushed back. The next thing he did was not what she expected, he quickly leaned forward, and chomped down on her still outstretched fist. She gave a small pained shout before using her other fist to punch him back, which worked this time.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed as she gripped her fist, shaking it to numb the pain. Drako shook his head to shake the dizziness out of his head before glaring at the scorpion faunas. As she shook her hand to numb the pain, she was suddenly tackled by a charging Drako who started slamming her into many trees. After about three trees, she quickly positioned around, grabbing Drako's face as she harshly slammed him into the last tree, face first into it as it broke in half. Ruby winced at the impact while Drago never lost his stoic look as his son stumbled back before he charged forward and tackled Arachni again, slamming her into a few more trees as he carried her further and further. The scorpion faunas grabbed Drako's head as she pulled, rolling on her back and launching him with her feet towards the edge of the arena, but he quickly stabbed his sword into the ground before he could get ringed out.

" **Ohoho that was a close one for Drako!"** Port commented with a chuckle. Arachni gave a few pants as both her and Drakos aura's were in the yellow, Topaz and Woodlin still pretty even in the green area. Said fighters were clashing blades with each other before Topaz jumped back and spun around, landing a spinning kick to Woodlin's head. Said person tumbled a little bit but rolled back up as he was in a low defensive stance. Topaz quickly changed the type of arrows she used into explosive, electrical fire arrows as a barrage of all three came towards Woodlin. Said person widened his eyes in surprise before he quickly took a breather, his body starting to glow a dark yellow before creating a barrier around him as he crossed his hooks, the arrows not even making a dent, but it looked like the shield was _absorbing_ the damage from said arrows.

" **Remarkable!"** Oobleck said excited again. **"It seems Woodlin's semblance is Aura Barrier, the ability to form a nearly invulnerable barrier made from the controller's own aura!"**

" **Not only that, but he can absorb an attackers damage, allowing him to use it back towards the opponent that attacked!"** Port added.

"Wait-but be seems more like an defensive type of person…" Weiss said confused.

"Not everyone is committed to a role." a voice was heard as it showed Drago looked over to see Komodo, Lilly, and Celtic. "Woodlin prefers to stay relaxed and not give the fighter any openings, but if he truly needs to, he will send back the damage he absorbed to break the outcome of a fight." Teams RWBY and JNPR were surprised that Haven's Freelancers were here, even more surprising that Connor of all people was here. Drago was unaffected that he was here, which was slightly surprising, but not as much.

"Well ye trained him well if he lastin' tis far." Celtic said with a chuckle. "He could barely bring force behind 'is swing when Connor, Lilly, an' I found him."

"Found him?" Blake asked curiously.

"He was only 14 when we found him alone in the woods when we were first year students." Lilly explained. "He only had an average worn out sword as he was trying to self teach himself…" she glanced away. "And he ran when Connor was the first to greet him…"

"And let me tell you, he was...well the kindest way to say this is that he was _very_ amateurish." Connor said scratching his head.

"Why was he alone?" Weiss asked curiously.

"He was an orphan that lived in the forest." Lilly said rubbing the back of her neck. "For a few years in fact."

"And you guys took him in?" Pyrrha said, smiling at their kindheartedness.

"Yeah, Headmaster Lionheart seemed startled that we were just bringing a random kid in to the school, but he is too kind hearted to turn him away." Lilly giggled.

"After joining the school, he became a good kid to the students of Haven, and the teachers seemed to like him." Connor said shrugging.

"Though Connor was a bit….harsh." Celtic said, trying to use the kindest word he could think of as Connor sighed as as he looked away, obviously not his proudest moments.

"Yeah...I would sometimes degrade him on his skill when we spared…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Wow, sounds familiar." Yang joked as she looked at Drago and Jaune. Said people looked slightly confused before they glanced at each other, their eyes widening when they found out what she meant. Drago looked away with a small growl as he crossed his arms again. Jaune just rubbed the back of his head as he just looked away as well, an rather awkward atmosphere between the two.

"Well...I'll admit being his student was...rough." Jaune said as Drago only rolled his eyes.

Celtic chuckled. "You should've seen Connor making him do overly advanced moves on his first day."

"Celtic…" Connor said as he crossed his arms.

"Well tis true." Conner only glared at him with a hiss before he looked away. Lilly giggled at the two as it went back to the fight, Woodlin actually making a move now as he charged at Topaz. Said girl kept on firing more arrows at the elk faunas, all just bouncing off his aura barrier. Woodlin eventually got close as Topaz went back to her swords, charging back as both went to collide their weapons. However, the moment their weapons collided, a bit of aura from the barrier bounced off, making Topaz hop on one foot as she was surprised at how powerful the force was as Woodlin took advantage of this, hacking and slashing with his hooks. Topaz resorted to dodging now as she tried to find an opening in Woodlin's attacks. Topaz was unaware of a faint attack as she tried to dodge, but Woodlin took a step forward as he X slashed her, making her get pushed back and tumbled to the ground. Woodlin pressed the attack and started to swing his hooked blades down at her, but she kept blocking on the ground before she rolled to the side and jumped back to her feet, running to the trees now.

It cuts to Arachni going back and forth until Drako shield bashed her back, making her grunt. With his speed, he made it behind her as he had his shield up when Arachni looked to where he was as she was wide eyed, like the scene went frozen for a brief moment.

' _...He's gonna shield bash me again, isn't he?_ ' Her face was then hit harshly with his shield as she predicted, knocking her into a tree. She got off from the tree as she cracked her neck as she looked at Drako with a small glare.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to do me a solid and _not_ shield bash me." she said in annoyance.

"Start with stopping with your creepy tone, jump out the arena, and I might consider it." Drako said cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"Only if it was that easy huh?" she chuckled. Drako growled as he stalked around her with his shield up, his sword placed in it scarab. "I will say kid, not bad. But constantly hitting my face with a metal circle pan won't do much for ya in the long run."

"Maybe not, but it's fun bashing this into your face though." Drako said with a smirk. "It atleast keeps your mouth shut."

"Funny one aren't ya? Well, I'm not getting eliminated any time soon...you on the other hands...I'll end this now." to Drako's surprise, she actually transitioned to in front of him, bringing a fist down on his face, making him stumble back. Arachni went to stab her stinger into him again, but was caught in his hands and then spun around into the ground with a slam. She used her feet to kick him away, before charging again, both of their auras close to the red area as Drako panted. As Arachni got close Drako growled. He refused to lose, but he was running out of juice. It came to a point his aura around his body started to form as Arachni charged at him with a large grin and glare. However when she threw her punch to his face, she went straight through him, like he was a mirage.

"What the dev-" she tried to comprehend what even happened before she was suddenly tackled from behind, sending both her and Drako out of bounds.

" **Oh my! I'm not even sure what happened, but he somehow appeared behind Arachni when he was just in front of her!"** Port said in surprise.

" **It must be an semblance based off of afterimages! Allowing the user to trick their opponent with an image of their last location!"** Oobleck stated. Ruby smiled at Drako for eliminating Arachni, but at the cost of eliminating himself. **"Drako and Arachni have been eliminated, now it's down to Topaz and Woodlin.** "

Topaz gave a small shout before catching herself, sliding on her feet as she panted, Woodlin twirling his hooks. She was close to her own aura level to the red area as she glanced over, Woodlin still fairly in the yellow.

"You are a persistent one, I'll give you that." Woodlin said as he positioned one hook in a reverse grip behind him, the other in a normal grip in front of one. "This will end quickly, however." Topaz knew she had to do something as she saw her brother and Arachni were already eliminated. She right now did the one thing she could do, run. She quickly jumped into a tree Woodlin looking in that direction with a small glare as his aura barrier was still on him. He made an 180 turn and blocked an arrow that was aiming for his back as he looked in that direction but didn't see anyone. It showed Topaz on a tree branch, having a small conflicted look on what to do. She looked at her bow for a brief moment...then inhaled and exhaled quietly. Taking out an arrow as she aimed down sights. Unaware to her, the eye that she was using to aim down started to glow a pink stream from her eye as she aimed at Woodlin.

Oddly enough, she was surprised at what she was seeing: vital points. She scanned Woodlin's body until she saw one part faintly glowing on his body.

' _There!_ ' She then fired a black arrow from her bow, her aim true as it made a direct hit to the back of Woodlin's leg, in the joint. Woodlin gave a pained shout as he fell to one knee, the arrow sticking in his leg slightly as his aura barrier flickered.

"W-what…?" he said in confusion as Topaz jumped off into the open. "How did…"

"I noticed that the barrier was connected to joints and vital areas...one hit to any of them in a row and your barrier falters." Topaz said giggling as she jumped to the next tree, woodlin snapping the arrow on his knee as he stood up, firing another black arrow to his elbow. He stumbled back as he dropped his hook blade in slight pain. Topaz then jumped right over him, firing a smaller red arrow to the black arrow, the result was a small explosion like a small bomb. Woodlin's aura shield flickered violently, almost intagenable before the female archer started firing arrows at him while jumping from tree to tree. He would block his joints desperately, quickly, slicing some in half, until one hit him in the shoulder, making him falter back before he looked up to see Topaz coming at him with a flying drop kick. Just as she does it, his aura barrier dissipates as he grunts in pain, tumbling to the ground. Before he could get up, he was pinned to the ground by Topaz's foot, an arrow pointed down at his face as she smiled. He widened his eyes to see it was an electrical arrow that sparked violently.

"Do you surrender?" She asked in her normal cheerful tone and head tilt. Woodlin looked at the arrow for a moment as he tried to get her off, by pulling up her foot, but didn't realize those shots to his joints weakened him. "Nope, no moving or you'll feel the shock of my arrow." She said readying her arrow. Woodlin darted his eyes in panic as he looked over to his aura level. It was almost close to defeat now as the arrow was still aimed for him. His look of panic slowly turned to a small glare.

"...Shoot the arrow. If anything is said here, I surrender to no one." he said as his answer. Topaz stared down at him with a head tilt before she pulled her arrow back, placing it back in her scarab. This confused him a bit before he was knocked out by a swift kick to his head.

"I win~!" She said in a singy voice as she skipped out of the trees. Woodlin felt dizzy as he laid there having stars around his head from the unexpected kick to his head.

" **It seems the winners of this fight is Drako and Topaz Dragonheart!"** Port exclaimed as the crowd cheered, especially Ruby who was overjoyed about them winning. Celtic snapped his fingers, a look that was hoping he would win, but did give an expression that he did his best. Lilly clapped politely, along with even Connor who was smirking. Woodlin sat up as he gave a small groan, rubbing the part he was kicked in. He suddenly saw a hand in front of him as it seemed Topaz walked back towards him as he looked up to see her, her usual sweet innocent smile. After getting over his dizziness, he took her hand and was helped up as the archer continued to smile at him. As all of this was happening, the crowd was cheering from the fight, some clapping for Woodlin at his efforts. Over with Drako, he was smiling at his sister and at her victory. Including Woodlin's skills, he proved to be a good fighter. However his smile went away when Arachni came over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, making him growl like his father.

"Relax, buddy, just wanted to say it was a good fight." she said, surprisingly, in a normal tone. "Pretty ballsy to knock us both out, not gonna lie."

"Well, had to do _something,_ right?" Drako said glancing at her with a calmer tone now.

"Yeah I guess." she chuckled as she put a fist. "We cool?" she asked, seeing how she was annoying him earlier when they did fight. He kept looking at her for a few minutes before he sighed nodding.

"Yeah...we're cool I guess." He said as he fist bumped her. Drago formed a small smile himself as he watched his kids. Their opponents did fine against them, although the scorpion one almost reminded him of the other scorpion Faunas he had the displeasure of meeting. Hopefully they weren't related, that would've been worse.

" **And that ends the tag team matches, onto the singular rounds!"** Oobleck announced. Anthony was leaning on the rail from above as he looked forward as he saw the singular fighters, seeing that Yang and Pyrrha where picked to represent their teams. Rodriguez was having a chat with Glynda, talking about the last match. It cuts to Ozpin sitting at his desk, watching the math via screen as he took a sip of his coffee.

The random selection was spinning fast until it stopped on the first match up: Yang Xio Long and Mercury Black.

Drago looked at his mate's sister, and then to Mercury who was sitting next to Emerald and Cinder, they seemed to be discussing something. For some strange reason, his instincts felt something bad in the air, and it made him slightly worried. Anthony was staring up with a stoic look, the other professors unaware as he gave a small suspicious, and concerned look as his eyes set on where Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. Said people, when they noticed his stare, decided to move somewhere else, much to Drago's and Anthony's suspicion, well mostly the gunslinger's.

It cuts to the three walking away as it showed Cinder's neutral expression...before it slowly turn to a half lidded wide smirk as it closed in on her left amber eye, freezing on frame as it looked like it formed flames.


End file.
